


悲伤無用（笑）

by culter



Category: XINBO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 197,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. 悲伤無用（笑）　一年目

悲伤無用（笑）　一年目の夏　1 xb  
漫才：相声  
漫才师：相声演员  
相方：相声搭档  
装傻：逗哏  
吐槽：捧哏  
M1: 一年一度选出第一有趣的漫才组合的大赛，关西收视率最高可到达30%以上。获胜组合在获胜的一瞬间就可以定下了四十多个参演节目。  
以后可能会用到的名词解释。

夏天的午后三点左右的光景，面西十几平米的榻榻米的和式房间，许昕几乎以一种裸着的状态对抗西晒阳带来的炎热攻击，房间被阳光染成了暖色，许昕汗津津的躺在中间像一条金黄色快要溺水的鱼，老式的房子没有空调，快要掉叶子的风扇打开了也只有给这个烦躁的午后平添噪音的效果索性关掉了，汗水不住的沁出来，渗湿了他身下的榻榻米，有点腐败的枯草的味道充满他周围，工作日的下午住宅街空空荡荡，只剩下天上烤人的太阳。

“全国最有影响力的电视民放只有三家，“ 许昕在榻榻米上躺成一个大字对着不高的天花板嘟囔着，一个小时一个节目的话是 72个节目，除去新闻节目和电视剧纪录片会剩下4成的节目，假设他们都是综艺节目可以跑通告，一个节目的通告艺人可以有7人那就需要将近200个通告艺人，除去主持人和老牌的艺人还有演员偶像明星，可能只剩下50人左右，全国的吉本艺人在籍的有将近六千人，算上其他事务所的将近一万人，0.5%的概率。“许昕擅自排出了一个自己出世的可能性。即使你已经是签约的搞笑艺人了，仍然是200个人中才能出来一个人，沮丧了一会便想起今天的段子还没有写尽最大的努力调整了心态抓起身边的手帐看到上边空荡荡的日常表心里无法抑制的升起一阵烦躁，手上一发力直接把手帐摔到房间的另一角。飞出去的黑皮手帐砸到快要报废的电风扇的开关，忽然齿轮费力咬合的杂音就充满了整个房间，他的手帐在电风扇的热风下呼啦啦的被吹翻了几页，讽刺的是，都是空白的日程表，从上周到现在。他在杂音中叹了一口气：”好想红啊.“然后瞪着天花板不知道多久是热的还是烦恼的他就睡着了。

被张继科的电话叫醒的时候已经是晚上11点左右了。

"喂。“

“干什么呢？”张继科在那边听起来很累的样子。

“睡，睡觉了。”

砰 他应该是上了出租车的样子 

“想找个后辈喝酒，你过来吧。”

“好的，我马上去。” 许昕抬眼看窗外是平白无奇的住宅街道和阴沉的夜空。

做不走红的搞笑艺人什么都不好，没有工作没有人气，除了打工没有任何的收入来源和保障，唯一的好处就是当你没工作没饭吃的时候前辈会照顾你的伙食，张继科定了一个最繁华都心的地方一家很隐蔽的料亭，都是有名人经常光顾的，许昕站在门口仰望了招牌好久整理了一下睡了一天凌乱的头发，拍了拍睡肿的脸迈步进去了。和服务员确认了好久才被带到张继科的个室里，也难怪以许昕的穿着打扮实在很难和这个料亭画上等号，服务员把他拉开门的时候张继科在角落里抽着烟看他到了也不说话，用下巴指了一下他眼前的位置，许昕摘了包就坐下了，服务员又殷勤的地上了湿毛巾和啤酒行了礼就离开了，许昕马上给张继科倒上了啤酒递了过去。

“费心了。”张继科接过啤酒一仰头就喝了一大半，叹了口气用手边的湿毛巾擦了擦嘴哑着嗓子说“你这是几连休了？”

手指摩挲着椅子的边缘磕磕绊绊的说：“十，连休。”

“嚯，”张继科随手扔下毛巾“你这闲的已经成专业的了吧。”

自从上一个相方退出了之后漫才的剧场的工作自然是没有了，打工也辞了一直在家待机的许昕自觉理亏低头不说话。

“相方退了也是没办法的事情，关键是接下来你打算怎么办？”张继科喝完了杯子里的酒，许昕刚要替他满上被他一个手势制止了“先吃饭吧，你还没吃饭呢吧。”说着自己动了筷子，许昕才开始吃。

他的确是一天没有吃饭了，风卷残云一般消灭了桌子上的半数碗碟，张继科忽然喊了服务员过来，说“麻烦这几个在追加一份。”许昕这才放下筷子，有点局促的笑了一下。

“说吧，你到底想怎么办？以后就一个人吗？单干可不好弄啊，段子还在写吗？”张继科给自己倒了酒，看了看许昕的空杯子，许昕马上给自己倒了一杯啤酒喝下半杯手指使劲的攥着杯子指节发白“我还想再找一个。”

张继科似乎放心了一点，拿起酒杯又喝了半杯进去，接着对着酒杯眼神发直的看了半天“这就好，”

许昕扒了一口饭“你这是今天第几个通告啊。”

“第六个，”张继科哑着嗓子说，自从去年他和马龙搭档拿了M1的冠军之后第二天他们本来还是空白的日程表上就被塞进了几十个节目，新闻报道，纪录片，当然还有综艺最忙的时候在移动的出租车里都有节目在采访，从去年的12月开始到今年春天休息的日子只申请到半天，“今天本来有个外景的，外景场地出了点问题临时取消了。”张继科解释道自己今天难得的清闲，“明天早上始发的新干线去外地。”许昕看了一眼自己的手机，已经是快一点的时间了，“那你要不要回去休息？”

张继科叼着烟摆摆手，“回去也是没办法睡，马龙逼我和他排练段子，都排练的上万回了。说真的，你接下来想怎么样？”

漫才师找相方的难度比男女之间找对象还要难，脾气长相身世爱好还有对未来的规划都要合适最重要的是要有化学反应，两个关系好的人只是站在台上说闲话是没办法有趣的，更别提站上几千漫才师的顶点了。

许昕默默嚼着嘴里的菜思量着以后的路顿时感觉什么都没有味道了。张继科抽着烟不说话偶尔看他几眼欲言又止的样子。

“我不会退出的。”许昕低着头口齿不清的说。张继科透过烟雾困惑的看着他再次确认一样“恩？”

“我不会放弃的。”许昕咽下了嘴里的东西一扬脖干掉了杯子里的啤酒红着眼眶有点悲壮的说：“漫才师，绝对不会放弃。”他穿着陈旧的衣服包上还沾着自己家榻榻米上的草渣子眼睛却是闪闪发亮的。

张继科点点头没说话。

“真的不用我送你吗？”出了料亭的门口许昕扶着脚下发飘的张继科担心的问道，“不用，计程车马上就到了。还有这个，”说着把不知道从哪里冒出来的一盒东西塞到许昕手里“没吃完打包的，你拿回去吧。”许昕看了一眼完全是没动过得餐盒，包装精致黑色的墨纸印着青色的松字，料亭里的高级便当。他迟疑的功夫就看计程车来了，张继科在他一会神的时候就钻进了车里什么都没说就走掉了，许昕在深夜两点的都心里捧着饭盒发呆。

过了不到几十秒钟本来开走的出租车忽然返回来了，张继科从车窗里带着一身酒气探出头“抱歉，这么晚把你叫出来，回去的电车应该是没了，你拿这个打车回家吧.”不容分说的把一张钞票塞到许昕手里，然后计程车又开远了。

许昕在深夜两点的都心里捧着饭盒和手里可以买一个星期伙食的钞票发呆。

   
悲伤無用（笑）　一年目の夏　2 xb  
お前、知ってるやろ、未成年喫煙なんて、違法だぞ。  
知っていますよ。だから、あなたに頼んでいます。

 

计程车自然是不会叫了，许昕本来就不太能喝酒，刚才一杯啤酒下肚觉得晕晕乎乎的头疼。反正明天什么事情都没有，许昕就拎着饭盒攥着钱沿着电车漫无目的的走着，头顶上是一片漆黑的，他仰头看着觉得就像自己的未来，大学中退之后唯一的目标就是M1，M1的总决赛对于他来讲就像是甲子园对于球童一样，小的时候在剧场里听到屋顶都要掀翻的笑声还有电视上看到艺人犀利精准的吐槽，某一个时刻他忽然攥紧了拳头盯着搞笑养成所的招生海报那些场景忽然都生动起来，他想成为的他所憧憬的起点和终点都在M1。

退了学有进了专门的养成所经过了自己三年的努力，相方跑了四个，周围的人断断续续的都开始有了饭群的时候，自己倒成了光杆司令。

“是哪里出了错呢？”许昕收回目光看着脚下的路自己问自己。

张继科快要在车里睡着的时候忽然听到司机叫他“张先生，张先生。”迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛看到司机为难的样子“您的手机震动了半天了。。。”果然看到傍边的手机屏幕上王皓的名字一直在闪，暗自叫了声不好清了清嗓子——"你又在哪里喝呢？” 对面的王皓声音大的震耳，张继科稳了稳情绪：“我在车上拐一个弯就回酒店了，怎么了。” 张继科望着窗外确认了一下位置漫不经心的说。

“明天六点的新干线，你可别忘了。” 王皓那边声音冷静了不少但是多了一点警告的意思， “马龙刚才一直问我你去哪了，他要找你彩排。”张继科看了一下时间两点半左右默默算了一下，“我回房间洗个澡就去找他，你让他准备好稿子吧。”

“我都和他对了一晚上了，就差你了。你再不来就是我们两个搭了。他还有个采访估计马上就完。”王皓无奈的说，张继科立刻理解了王皓的火气从哪里来的，他用鼻子笑了一下“行啊，我给你们当经纪人。”

“你快饶了我吧。”王皓扔下这句就挂断电话。张继科在车里对着窗外发呆。

“那个，我要是没认错的话，您是M1冠军吧。"司机看着后视镜小心翼翼的问道。

"啊，对，难为您还记得。”

“怎么能不记得啊，您去年的段子太搞笑了，我女儿还给你投票了呢。”司机忽然来了兴致 。

”多谢了，多谢了。“张继科自从夺冠之后难免会被认出来，他已经多少习惯了这样的对话。

”唉，你们真是不容易，这么晚了还在工作。” 司机拐了弯，马上就看到眼前的酒店了。

“哪里哪里，大家都很辛苦。”张继科看着深夜还在跑车的司机说道。

“张先生，请您一定要继续讲漫才啊，别光顾着上电视。”临下车的时候司机忽然探出头，已经转身的张继科僵了一下然后回身“哦，恩。” 僵直的站在那看着车慢慢的开走。

“相方这种关系呢，挺复杂的，当然我和继科儿从小就认识，是我缠着他进的养成所，成了搭档，虽然正式说漫才才五年但是认识了二十多年了，说是朋友也不是，说是同事也不是，发小也不是，如果有人问我继科儿对我是什么的话估计就是战友吧，一起奋斗的人。我们的关系以前是发小，但是现在完全不一样了呢，如果不说漫才的话我可能也想不到我们之间会有这么深的牵绊。“

”那个人感情上来讲呢。“

”诶？喜欢讨厌什么的谈不上，相方来讲如果有了个人的感情就没办法长久的持续下去了，对于我们来讲怎么好笑，怎么化学反应最强烈是最最重要的。“

张继科洗了个澡头发还滴着水刚走马龙的房间举手敲门的时候听到里面有人在采访，他砸了一下舌头，方向不明的瞪了一眼就吊儿郎当的走回他走廊另一侧的房间，拖鞋踩到柔软的地毯上，没有一点声音。

许昕对面前的情景有点好奇，他喝的酒正上头，嘴里也干的冒火，想到要走回家估计天就亮了，去买水的途中在便利店门口对着一个蹲坐在角落的小孩盯了半天，说是小孩估计也比自己小两三岁而已。

“你再说一下我没有听清。”他看着那个阴影里的身影又问了一遍。

”能不能帮我买包烟。”那人抬头瞪大眼睛望着他理所当然的重复了自己的要求。他抬头的时候许昕发现这个小孩的眼睛又大又亮，圆圆的脸还有点可爱和他说出的话一点也不配。 

于是他也蹲了下来平视那个蹲在垃圾桶旁边的少年，从上倒下打量了一会“你还没满20吧？”对面的人点点头。

这事就有点奇怪了，许昕稍稍往后挪了一下，看起来干干净净的小孩在这大半夜的繁华都心里找一个陌生人买烟。“你知道未成年人吸烟喝酒是违法的吗？”许昕故意竖起眉毛有点严厉的说。

“我知道，所以我才请你帮我去买。”对面的人点点头里所应当的阐述自己的理由。

"我以后可以是要上电视的公众人物，怎么可能干这种违法的事..."许昕心里默默想着但是看着这个躲在垃圾桶影子里的人又不能放下不管，僵持了一段时间，对面人肚子咕噜咕噜响了起来。

“你，有钱买吗？”许昕忽然问出一个重要的问题。

对面的人尴尬的捂着肚子没说话，许昕借着路灯看到他耳朵红了，绝对是好人家的孩子反抗青春期搞离家出走的把戏，他心里想着，回身把自己拎着的便当推到他脚边“烟，我是不会买的，比起那个你还是先吃点东西吧。”

那人看了一眼包装“啊，这家很有名的。”

果然是好人家的孩子，还挺识货，许昕嘴角微微上扬，“你吃了吧，吃完好回家。”然后他就掉了方向坐到那少年的旁边，看他不动“怎么，你害怕我下毒啊？”

“没。”少年声音小到听不见。

“反抗期什么的，我管不了，但是不吃饱了你反抗谁去。小屁孩。”说着许昕掏出了烟，给自己点上了有点挑衅的看着他“我去年夏天刚满二十。”然后冲着天吐烟，用眼角瞟了少年一眼。

那人接着动作极快的打开了便当狼吞虎咽的吃了起来，许昕看他好笑“慢一点没人和你抢。”  
少年半张脸被盒饭挡住只露出一双眼睛看着他半天，含糊不清的说：“你叫什么，我以后还你。”

“许昕。记住了，以后你会经常听到的名字。”不知道是喝酒了的缘故他糊里糊涂的就吹了个牛，然后自己不好意思起来，讪讪的避开对面人的目光看着空旷的街道自顾自的抽烟不响。

忽然他抬头看到一颗星星，在漆黑的夜幕里，发着弱弱的光，微弱到你会担心下一秒他就会消失的光。

 

 

 

   
悲伤無用（笑）　一年目の夏　3 xb  
最高じゃん、芸人というものは、自分のすべてをお笑いに変える生きものだぜ   
“许昕。”那个少年在快走的时候叫住他。  
“诶？”许昕回头插着口袋，  
“我会还你这顿饭的，怎么才能找到你？“已经是凌晨了，日出前的天空是紫红中带着昨天夜空的青色，太阳和月亮在天际的两侧，晨风中那个少年微长的头发被吹起了一层波浪。他的瞪着圆眼睛显得格外认真。  
许昕听完笑了一下，摆了摆手 “一顿饭而已，用不着。你赶紧回家吧。”他大声的回喊回去，纲要在转身走掉的时候，  
“可是。。。”  
许昕心想这个小孩真的麻烦，他挠了挠鼻子想了一会：“我一定会成为最有名的漫才师，到时候你就找到我了。”然后没有回身的摆了摆手越走越远，等他拐了个弯回头再看的时候被来往忙碌的货车挡住了视线，他在马路那边等了一会，车流停下来的时候他看到便利店前的停车场已经没有那个少年的影子了。  
许昕到家的时候已经是早上六点左右了，天已经大亮昨天他睡了一天困倒不是怎么困就是有点头疼，感叹着自己自己一杯啤酒就可以宿醉的酒量垂头丧气的就这钢筋的台阶走向自己三楼顶层破旧的公寓，刚要拿钥匙开门就看到房东抱着肩膀一脸怒气的在等他，顿时头疼欲裂。  
“你小子上个月就没有交房租，今天之内再不交我就要报警了。”  
许昕的房东是为三十多岁快四十的中年大叔，对流行时尚和自我管理没有任何的兴趣，他穿着拖鞋肥大的短裤和领子已经松松垮垮还有几个明显窟窿的T恤衫满脸不耐烦的堵着门口说，手里还有一只没有燃尽的烟。有点稀疏的眉毛在眉尾处微妙的上扬像没有沾好墨汁的毛笔潦草的打了个对号。  
许昕掏出了昨天张继科给他的钞票 ”这是我的所有家产。“  
那人低头看了一眼那张褶褶巴巴的福泽谕吉桑，又蹙起了眉毛 “你在逗我？你这么年轻身体看着也强壮干什么不能把这三万的房租挣回来，你是做什么的？“说着往嘴里送烟。  
许昕脸是通红的咬了咬嘴唇 "我，我是搞笑艺人。“  
手忽然就僵住了一下，那人了然的笑了 ”那你说个段子吧。“  
“哈？”许昕傻住了。  
“说个什么或者表演个什么都行。”房东忽然来了兴致，从口袋里拿出便携的烟灰夹子熄灭了烟，靠在门上饶有兴致的看着。  
“开什么玩笑。”许昕低下头有点不知所措宿醉的头疼加上最近一切让他从来没有的烦躁，”我为了讲漫才大学中退进了养成所，三年每天都在写段子每天都在排练，试镜比赛，初选，复选，落选，毕业两年相方跑了四个，兼职两个打工，上台说感谢观众的时候语气都像欢迎光临，薪水单用来烧火都不可惜，昨天被M1冠军的前辈好不容请我吃饭，我当然知道他这么忙还来照顾我是真的怕我会退出，觉得我退出了可惜，但是，走的时候还给我送了超级豪华的便当结果半夜被从哪里来都不知道的小孩吃了，走了三个小时回到家被房东要房租。“他一口气说完抬头看着房东 “您，说，我还能说出什么有意思的事吗？”最后他好像被谁抽出了全身的力气靠在墙上闭上眼睛任凭房东发落“也不用您叫警察，我下午会马上搬走，反正我也没什么行李。。。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。“许昕还没说完就被房东的笑声打断了，睁开眼睛看那个中年发福的人笑的啤酒肚都在颤，   
“你这么惨？”  
许昕有点不知所措也只能跟着苦笑“您就别拿我当笑料了，我说的都是真的。”  
那人擦着眼角的眼泪 “这是最好题材啊。除了你没人能说出来的笑料啊。”  
许昕被他笑的有点懵，下手推了推那个还在笑的发颤的人：“都说了您就别笑我了。”

“这不是很好吗？艺人就是把自己的所有都要变成笑料的人啊。”那人忽然严肃的看着许昕， ”艺人就是不管多惨的经历多深的自卑都要有趣的传达出去啊。”他挥挥手 “房租我下个月再来，最好那个时候能找到相方。起码剧场的收入来付房租。”  
然后他就拍了拍许昕手臂，“就看你的能耐了。”  
房间仍然是他走的时候的模样，乱七八糟，那个老旧的风扇还在吱吱呀呀的旋转着，仿佛下一秒头就会掉下来，许昕走过去用脚按停了风扇，一屁股坐在榻榻米上，和忽然安静的房间沉默了好久，然后掏出手机拨了一个电话号 “喂，尚坤吗？”

张继科本来想在新干线上睡一会的没想到他刚坐下就看到王皓走过来，身后还又一位西装革履的上班族。  
“什么？”张继科预感自己的这一路没得睡情绪特别的不好。  
“访问。昨天你不是出去喝酒了吗，只能在新干线上采你了。”  
“诶？”  
“你不是听到了，别在我跟前装傻。”王皓没有心情和他对段子。和身后的人打了招呼就回身走了。记者有点拘谨的坐在张继科的身边“不好意思，打扰您休息了。”  
“没事，大家都是工作！”张继科挤了挤眼睛打了个哈欠坐了起来。  
“马龙不在这个车厢吗？”记者左右四顾的在找马龙。张继科揉揉眼睛笑了一下：“您是第一次采访漫才组合吧？”  
记者拘谨的笑了一下。  
张继科望向窗外风景“漫才组合基本上没有坐在一起的，过分的还有一方坐新干线，一方坐飞机移动的，总之，”窗外的阳光找到他蹙起来的眉眼上他叹了口气“私底下就尽量的保持距离。互相联络方式都不知道却天天在一起的估计是有相方这种关系了。”  
“听起来怎么这么。。。”记者讪讪的笑起来。  
“生分对吧？”张继科用手指在玻璃上画来画去。  
“不过如果不是这么个空间的话也没办法有那么多火花吧？”记者打开笔记本看来一下自己的手稿不好意思的笑了一下“不好意思，我们这个问题都是固定的，麻烦你回答一下可以吗？”  
张继科点点头。  
“请问，M1上展现了你们两个无缝连接默契的漫才，节奏紧凑语速也很快，四分钟基本上没有给人喘息的机会，拥有这样的默契的组合即使在M1决赛的舞台上也是不多的，请问你们是怎么做到的，另外您是怎么看你和马龙之间的关系呢。”  
“认真的回答可以吗？”张继科挠了挠脑门问道。  
“当然，我们这个采访，不太需要笑料。”  
“哎呀，这个就难住我了。”张继科捂住脑门靠回自己的位置上，想了一会“基本上技术上的事情我都交给马龙了，我负责胡闹想段子，马龙负责靠谱的工作整理所有还进行编排，所有的节奏啊，语速啊都是他定的在这方面我跟着他走就行了也不会多嘴，对于我写的段子他也从来不会多嘴，这是我们之间的默契。绝对的信赖。”张继科表情忽然认真了起来，看起来一点也不像二十多个小时没有睡觉的人。  
“那你们的关系呢。”  
“战友。”张继科想到昨天他在门外听到马龙的回答简单干脆的回复道。   
悲伤無用　（笑）　一年目の夏 4 xb

嘘、嘘、全部嘘、俺，解散しないから、ごめんね

“方博，你一晚上干什么去了？”  
方博刚偷偷爬回自己的房间就看到周雨一脸阴沉的坐在地板上盘着腿等他。“Jr彻夜不归就是除名的结果你知道吧。”周雨站起来往方博的方向逼近了几步，方博吓得转身想再翻窗户跑出去的一瞬间就周雨拽住的衣领“要详细的给我讲一下发生了什么。”方博努力的向窗户处逃亡的时候无奈领子被周雨死死的扯住他越挣扎喉咙就越紧，再这样下他绝对会被自己勒死。  
“怪力雨。”方博咚的坐在周雨的脚边还摸着还留着红印子的脖子放弃了挣扎。  
“少贫。说吧昨天晚上10到今天早上5点之间你去哪了，干什么了？”周雨居高临下的死盯着他以防止他再跑出去。  
“我，我吃饭了。”方博头没有抬起来，周雨盯着他的发旋听着。“吃饭？”  
“嗯，我饿了，出去吃了个饭回来太晚了绝对会被管理员念叨就在外面晃悠了一晚上。”  
“你觉得我回信吗？”  
“你看，我买的便当包装还在这呢。”方博从口袋里拿出那张便当的包装纸，上边规矩的印着出产日期的确是昨天。周雨接过那张纸看一眼然后回身扔到垃圾桶里，“昨天的事就咱们知道，作为这么多年的伙伴我不想有下次。”然后他就开门走人了。  
“唉。”  
随着关门的一刻方博就势躺在地板上盯着天花板，已经一晚上没有睡觉了，他竟然没有困，和天花板上的等对视了一会慢悠悠的爬到垃圾桶旁边，掏出那张包装纸，又盯了一会方方正正的叠好塞进自己的钱包了。  
回身打开了电视无神的盯着屏幕发呆。  
“感谢收看xxx的M1特辑，接下来我们有请最新的M1王者，马龙，张继科。他们今天会对搞笑艺人的生活全面解析。首先有请张继科来吧。”  
方博忽然来了精神。连滚带爬的翻出自己的日程本掏出笔，慌忙的用嘴咬开了笔帽瞪着眼睛盯着屏幕一副上课的模样。  
“诶，从目前全球政治经济局势来讲，”张继科顶着一双没有睡醒的眼睛一本正经的说，  
“不对吧。”马龙拍了一下张继科的肩膀，“不好意思，我们家的相方经常在这种地方装傻充愣。”  
演播室的空气一瞬就轻松下来，接下来马龙拿出了一个纸板，“艺人来讲，有单人，有双人的当然还有双人组，我和继科是漫才的组合，”张继科在旁边不说话认真听着点着头。  
“除了我们这种比较幸运的可以上电视的艺人之外还有在剧场活跃的若手艺人，一定请大家到现场听一下剧场的漫才。”最后马龙条理清晰的一口气讲解完了之后深深鞠了一躬。  
“剧场啊。。。”方博跟着电视重复着，含在嘴里的笔帽不经意间掉到了地板上。  
“咔啦”

“辛苦了。”记者在舞台的侧面找到了消失了一阵的张继科，看他抱着肩膀面对着黑漆漆的墙壁嘴里念念叨叨的在说什么，采访已经完毕准备要走了临走的记者想打个招呼有点讪讪的站在那里等着张继科的回话，“哦，辛苦了。”张继科有点心不在焉的回答着。  
“马龙在哪里？”记者又转了一圈环视。  
“下车我也没见到他，离还有半分钟，他估计会在10秒之后来。”张继科没有反应一样盯着舞台脏兮兮的墙面说。然后忽然有点兴致地对记者说“要不要打个赌？”然后没有理会有点呆掉了的记者自己开始倒计时  
“十，九，八，七。”  
“诶？”记者面对擅自开始倒计时的张继科自己搞不清状况。舞台的灯光忽然打开，照亮了张继科倒计时的脸，他仍然半睁着眼睛，睫毛被灯光打上了弱光  
“六，五，四，”  
“张先生，张先生。”记者开始试着和张继科最后正常的对话。结果被旁边工作人员打断了“本番三秒前！”  
三秒前？！记者在四周到处忙碌的工作人员和站立不动倒计时张继科之间陷入了混乱，  
“三，二。。。”  
“辛苦了。”不知道从哪里出来的马龙忽然出现在张继科的身边，记者睁大了双眼向身后看了一圈还是没有回想出来马龙是从那个角落跑出来的。  
“辛苦了，买彩票中奖的段子对吧。”对于突然出现的马龙张继科没有一点吃惊，最后一边整理西装的下摆一边和马龙商量段子。  
“对。”马龙紧了紧领带简短的回答。  
“大家好。”然后记者就看着两个西装的身影逆着舞台灯光走到了舞台上，在轰堂的叫好声和掌声之中记者呆呆的站在原地消化着前十秒发生的事情。  
王皓就站在他身后，一脸认真的看着已经被涂的漆黑的日程表计算着他们这场舞台之后还要坐新干线赶回电视台录节目。  
“有怎么了？”张继科刚坐在新干线上的椅子上准备想着终于可以睡一会的时候看到王皓像身后灵一样出现。王皓没有管他一脸的不耐烦和充满血丝的眼睛 “一个整人节目，你是下套的，目标是马龙。”张继科砸了一下舌头“我不介意被整，你去和马龙说吧，接着马上掏出眼罩刚要带上就被王皓无情的撕了下来，“人家说的就是要你。”张继科在一瞬间瞟了一眼他手里的综艺剧本：解散整人  
电视圈最好用的就是整人节目，作为漫才组合的铁板环节就是相方要单飞，看另一方的反应。  
“你们进了休息室，你要坐在右侧的方向因为摄像机在你背后，我们要清晰的拍到马龙的表情，我会把你们领到休息室，我走出去之后你可以按照你们的时间说。”张继科默默的听着认真看着台本然后他忽然想到一个问题：“怎么是我，为什么不是马龙？”  
“因为如果是马龙说他不想讲漫才，你是不会相信的。”  
张继科一路都没有说话。

四个小时的新干线，吃了饭睡了一会，张继科忙着往自己眼睛里滴眼药水的时候被王皓提醒马上要到站了央央的下了车在又上了计程车上他在后视镜上看到另一辆紧随的车，想着应该是马龙，果然他们前后脚到了电视台的大楼里，王皓表现的很好，和往常一样把他们休息室，交代了一下就关门走了，张继科马上做到了右侧的位置，马龙头也不太就坐到了左侧的地方，他还穿着刚才漫才演出的时候的西服，玩着手机低头不说话，张继科只是坐着没有动，过了一会马龙忽然抬起头“你有什么事吗？”  
“没什么事。”张继科估计放长了鱼线，他挠了挠脸眼睛错开了。  
“什么事？”马龙没有理会张继科的说辞直接把手机放在桌子上拿起桌子上的水瓶咕咚咕咚的喝了下去，张继科默默的看着他不说话，抬头喝水的时候马龙斜着眼睛看张继科确定这人的确有事要说“你说吧。”  
张继科低头了半响，“我想退出了。”  
马龙僵直了一段“诶？你说什么？”  
张继科抬头一脸坚毅“我准备退出了。不说漫才了，对不起。”  
“为什么？”预料之中的问话，语气轻柔但是张继科看得出来他瓶盖的手有点发抖。  
“咱们才出头，还不到一年，为什么忽然，现在才开始啊，这么多年咱们终于可以自由的说漫才了，不用再管M1的那些规矩了，四分钟也好限时也好，八秒钟一个包袱也好，咱们正好可以自由的说漫才的时候。”张继科低着头不响任凭马龙在那里热辩。  
房间安静的可以听到外边人的脚步声，张继科低头是因为有点没底，“理由这次没有，你自己编吧，本来最近你不就是没什么干劲吗？”张继科心里骂着王皓和制作单位在最关键的地方掉链子，他甚至觉得这是王皓他们在故意整他。过了一会他觉得房间安静的要命，就悄悄的瞥了一样，然后这次轮到他僵住了，  
马龙的眼圈红了，他本身就白，眼圈一红就特别的明显，张继科就僵在哪里不动，他和马龙从小长到大别说眼圈红了，就是他大声骂人情绪波动的时候都很少见到，漫才组合最困难的时候也是指隐忍着咬着牙坚持下来了。  
竟然为了这个无聊的整人节目。。。  
“假的假的，都是假的。”张继科忘了节目，也忘了王皓的嘱咐，他甚至都忘了自己在干什么，伸手抓马龙的胳膊，“假的，我骗你的，对不起对不起，对不起。”然后他绕过桌子蹲到马龙旁边抬头看着他小声说“假的，我不会解散的。”  
马龙心里正式翻江倒海的时候没有注意到自己眼泪就在眼眶里忽然张继科走过来说是假的一时愣了下来，看着蹲在自己膝盖边的张继科一时没有反应过来快速的眨了眨眼睛。  
一大滴的眼泪就砸到张继科抬起来的脸的下巴上。  
两个人愣了。  
监控室里，节目的工作人员相互交换了几个复杂的眼神，然后望向了制作导演，王皓抱着肩膀站在监视器旁边看着，气得太阳穴青筋快要爆了，他快步走到制作导演的身边深深的鞠了一躬“实在抱歉，我的艺人完全没有理解节目的内容和要求，给您添麻烦了。”  
制作导演面色深沉的看着屏幕，“谢罪先别说，这期节目不能就这么开天窗，黄金档二十分左右时长的vtr你让我怎么办？”  
王皓鞠躬的姿势没有改变“我会说服他们的。本来他们应该是懂电视的，没想到这次忽然。。。”  
“行了，这个vtr贵公司是不会让播放出去的吧，播出去的话张继科吊儿当啷装傻的人设就崩了。”制片导演叹了口气，王皓的脑袋低的更沉了“不管怎么样，请您，我们会全力支持的。”  
“行了，我知道了。”制片导演把手里的台本扔到桌子上叹了口气，“全员收设备，构成作家过来一下有没有备用的具备，王先生，麻烦你把他们俩请出休息室吧。”王皓才抬起脑袋不知道是气血上升还是鞠了太久的躬，他觉得耳朵一直在过血。  
“噗咚 噗咚”


	2. 悲伤無用（笑）　二年目

悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の冬xb

12月份的一个平常的晚上，张继科和马龙安静的坐在休息室里，两个人穿着刚上舞台的服装彼此都没说话也不着急换衣服，马龙咬着手指死死的盯着电视，张继科喝了一口水，手里握着水瓶并没有着急盖上。王皓没有说话坐在他们后面整理各种发票偶尔瞥电视一眼。忽然他们注视着的电视里传出：“我们欢迎新一届的M1王者！”然后喝彩声从电视里喷发出，“这是史上第一对男女组合！”主持人在台上慷慨激昂的炒热气氛，无数彩条喷向会场最中央的冠军，一个人迟疑了一下然后露出笑容，另一方已经开始哭了，参赛者 主持人 评委所有人都围着他们鼓掌祝贺。张继科看着主持人把一千万的奖金支票送到新的冠军手里，马龙咬的手指快要脱皮了，男女组合，是他们公司的后辈，他多少已经能猜到他们会是这一界的冠军，

“啪。”张继科动手关掉了休息室的电视机。“男女组合，史上第一对，光是这个设定就能让电视界吃一年不用担心了。”马龙对着黑屏的电视机叹了一口气。王皓一边整理发票一边看着看越来越空闲的日程表不说话，房间里只有沙沙纸片的声音。马龙看着沉默的张继科，他扔掉了遥控器还是吊儿当啷的靠在椅子上好像所有的事情和自己没关系。

 

冬天的繁华街，为了马上到来的圣诞节和新年街边的点装明亮异常， 在熙熙攘攘的人群里方博盯着一家一家剧场的看板，上边写着演出艺人的名字，他嘴里叨咕着：”许昕，许昕“ 一栏一栏的看上去，一边往手上呼热气垫起脚拼命的想看清最上边一栏艺人的名字，然后在无数人擦身而过之间那个年轻人的眼睛反射出街上的霓虹光彩异常却充满了失望。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の春　1 xb  
出待ちなんかするジュニアって聞いたことねえぞ

新的一年开始各家电视台首先做的就是换档，观众越来越不看电视，加上本身的电视台不景气基本上所有高预算低收视的节目都被停掉了，本来黄金档过15才勉强及格的日子变成只有是两位数就谢天谢地了，电视台的导演制片还有宣发都被新下来的预算和数字折腾的提前得了五月病。

张继科和马龙自从M1赢了之后有一个小小的深夜节目，算是两个人首次的冠名番，在今年春天的会议上也被拿掉了，有了新的冠军，去年的已经没人愿意用了。

张继科乐的清闲，除了嘉宾的电视节目和手头的常规节目剩下的时间都在剧场讲漫才好像什么M1不M1和他没有任何关系一样，只是王皓忽然的辞职让他有点意外，这一天王皓稀奇的开着自己的车从张继科回家，到了楼下张继科刚要走就被王皓喊住了：“我马上要走了，给你个建议：在吉本这么多年漫才组合有感情的都不会长久 要解散就趁早解散 你会写段子可以做幕后还是找打算的好。也算是同事一场最后给你的建议。”

张继科斜着嘴用鼻子笑了一下，倒不着急下车了，他等了一会，故意让车内的气氛尴尬道顶点的时候才慢悠悠的开口“我喜欢马龙，马龙喜欢漫才，我就陪他说漫才。这是这个世界上最稳定的三角关系。”说着他从包里掏出他签名用的油性笔在车前窗画出一个特大的歪歪扭扭的三角形，然后大大咧咧的开门走掉了。王皓慌忙掏出自己的手绢仔细的擦干净车窗心想这人绝对因为自己说了多余的话生气了所以才会这么对待自己的车。

同样开始提前进入五月病的还有周雨，他算是现在事务所jr里面年龄偏长的了，除了每天自己的训练，前辈演唱会伴舞，上学，还要管一堆特别烦的小屁孩，当然这都不算什么，最让他头疼的是本来应该和他同进退的两个同期，闫安除了喜欢留胡子被训之外就是做个撒手掌柜的什么都不管，兴致来了他比jr还闹腾，最让他头疼的还是一天到晚如梦游的方博，今天中午，他在吉本的无限大hall门外面逮到了混在一堆迷妹中间等艺人下班的方博。

“你怎么回事，偶像去剧场门口等搞笑艺人下班要签名这种事我听都没听说过，你想象力挺丰富啊？”周雨瞪着铜铃一样的眼睛在关门的一瞬间开始冲着方博喊起来。对面的人自制理亏低头不吭声，他还带着口罩和帽子活像一个行动可疑的跟踪狂。

“你快点把口罩和帽子摘了吧。”周雨看他就生气，一屁股坐在沙发上不吭声。

方博慢悠悠的回自己的房间再出来的时候已经是普通打扮了，周雨抬眼看他白色无印T恤外边套了个浅绿针织开衫，照应下面是烟灰色麻料的宽松短裤，露着小腿，人畜无害的样子蹭到沙发上坐下了在在周雨的方向抱了一个靠垫作为遮挡也不敢看周雨直挺挺的看着桌子腿。

周雨几次要开口都不知怎么憋了回去，每次方博都抬眼看他的同期，每次都没听到下文，于是他就往后挪了挪拉开和周雨的距离。

“你想干嘛？”周雨忍了半天终于憋出这句问话。他身体朝方博的方向身体前倾，语气还是有点无奈。方博听了这句话磕磕绊绊的回答：“我就，就是想找一个人。”

“找人。”周雨挑了挑眉毛

“什么人？”合理的问话。

“那人叫许昕，应该是个搞笑艺人，但是我找了好久也没有找到。”

“搞笑艺人海了去了，据说吉本就有五六千人，你上哪找去。还有关西的。。。等等。”周雨发觉出不对劲“你找他干嘛，你们是怎么认识的? 我跟你说，搞笑艺人非常危险，昨天还有一个因为wx少女被逮捕，吉本现在还在推特炎上着呢。”周雨异常的警觉起来“你可别乱来。”

方博听了一把把脸埋在靠垫里闷着声音说“我能怎么乱来，我人还没找到呢！”

周雨起身拽过被方博折磨的靠垫有点被他忽然激动的反应吓到了“好好说话，你找他干什么？”

被抽走靠垫的方博抬头看站在旁边的周雨一脸理所应当的表情：“谈恋爱啊 

“诶。好疼。”周雨听完话就把手里的靠垫直接往方博脑袋上锤了一下。方博护住自己的头往沙发里面窜。“你打我干什么？”

周雨气得说不出来话扑到沙发上要拽方博，方博连滚带爬的跑到房间另一侧揉着还疼的脑袋说：“怪力雨，你疯了？”

周雨瞪着眼睛扔过去一个靠垫“我觉得是你疯了吧？”

“你一个jr以后出道就是偶像了，在这说什么谈恋爱。你！是！不! 是！傻！了？！”

“ 干什么呢？”刚从外边回来的闫安看到两个人在这“枕头大战”惊得慌忙去拦暴走的周雨，“你没事拿方博当靶子玩吗？”周雨见闫安来了更生气了，踩着沙发跨了过去被闫安死死拦住之后对着闫安喊“你问他，他要干什么？”

闫安被震得耳朵嗡嗡响，他回头看方博“你又怎么惹他了。” 

“我没有啊。”方博脸皱成一团。一边警惕着周雨忽然冲过来。 

“你没有？”周雨挣脱了闫安一瞬间就跑到方博眼前刚拽起他的领子。。。

“我已经决定要退社了。”方博在一瞬间闭着眼睛喊出来。忽然领子就被松开了。然后他战战兢兢睁开眼睛的时候看到周雨愣住的脸

“诶？”

“诶？？？！！”比周雨反应更大的是他身后的闫安。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の春 2 xb  
ドS vs 超絶ドＳ

“你这个车是怎么了，”第二天早上王皓最后一次作为经纪人送马龙去剧场的时候，马龙注意到王皓的爱车前窗的惨剧，“被谁画了？“马龙指着被搽的模糊混合着印子的玻璃问道，王皓叹了一口气发动了车子“被张继科给画了。”王皓语气沉重还在心疼自己的车，昨天回家晚了今天又要早起他还没来及的清洗车前窗，“继科儿啊，”马龙见怪不怪的靠回座位上“抱歉，我家相方给你添麻烦了。”“没事，估计他是想开个玩笑让我吐槽吧。”王皓拐了个弯体贴的给张继科找一个瞎闹的理由，马龙目光投向车窗外看清晨的街道不响，路边的樱花还没到全开的季节郁郁葱葱中透着一点不经意的粉色，在晨光中慢慢伸展开“继科儿可没有那个心思，只是因为他是个ドS罢了。“，王皓不自主的点了点头然后觉得自己失礼了马上说 “多谢你上次请我吃饭。”，马龙摆摆说意思是不要在意，然后他忽然看向王皓：“我们的新的经纪人是谁，你知道吗？”王皓又微微点了点头之后慌忙回答：“我不是很清楚。”马龙点点头，不追究了，忽然说道“我还很想和你多合作一段时间呢，说辞职就辞职太见外了，”王皓没有说话，“果然是吉本的经纪人太累了吧。”马龙继续看向窗外叹着气说。

“马龙。”在马龙快要下车的时候王皓忽然叫住他，王皓打开车窗探出头“以后有机会一定要合作。”马龙眼睛眯着笑得很乖，“有机会的，一定。”

”相方大好き芸人？“张继科一脸懵b的看着经纪人手里的台本，陈玘手拿着蛋卷冰淇淋小心翼翼的一点一点把包装纸撕掉，不经意的“啊”了一声算是回答。

”什么意思？“张继科满脸问号的看着自己的新经纪人，陈玘没有多看张继科一眼小心翼翼的舔了一下冰淇淋最上边的坚果，满意的弯起的眼睛，看到这样的经纪人张继科心里暗暗喊了声坏了，没想到吉本把全公司最不好惹的经纪人派到自己身边，比起王皓，不是，比起任何人来陈玘实在是太难相处了，这人本来也是艺人，只是素性过于乖张不守规矩最后搞得和电视圈的人闹翻了自己也到处宣称再也不和媒体那帮混蛋打交道之后，从电视圈的问题儿童转型成了经纪人界的问题儿童。

"就是突出相方爱的企划，你和马龙。”陈玘终于咬着了一口手里的冰淇淋随意的把台本扔到躺在沙发上的张继科怀里，被砸到的张继科不满意的瞪了一眼注意力都在手里冰淇淋的陈玘然后才慢慢悠悠的翻开台本：

“相亲相爱，单恋？相互喜欢的地方，反而讨厌的地方，有什么样的共同回忆？

。。。

“什么玩意？像欢迎新婚者一样的台本。“张继科看完嫌弃的把台本扔到沙发傍边的茶几上 “马龙是不会上这个节目的。”  
"马龙已经同意了，另外你们好像没权利拒绝工作吧。“陈玘嘴里塞的满满的含糊的回答道，张继科终于忍不住了，他嚯的一下从沙发上坐起来对着从头到尾没有看自己一眼的陈玘说这个节目我是不会上的，什么相方爱，什么共同回忆，你找其他卖相方爱的组合去不是更好。”

“啪。”陈玘忽然变了脸，随手把刚才还吃得开心的冰淇淋直接扔到身旁的垃圾桶里，张继科看了看陈玘又看看了垃圾桶僵住不动了，陈玘没有理会张继科的反应他站起来居高临下的看着僵坐在沙发上的张继科声调冷静的说“我刚才没有说过吗，我说，你们没有权利挑选工作。” 然后他重重的坐回自己的椅子上象是换了一个人一样满嘴流氓腔的说：”你们现在不扩展工作的内容以后怎么办，你知道这届M1男女艺人在这三个月里上了多少节目吗？“

“不知道，我也不想。。。“

“一百个以上。“陈玘忽然高声的打断张继科的消极抵抗。接下来他换了个姿势胳膊挂在椅子背翘着二郎腿说道：”我最近刚好比较清闲，看了你们去年所有电视节目。486个。不算说漫长的，你可以啊，才五年的新人搞砸了日TV周一黄金档最有名的整人企划，险些让人家节目开天窗，在奇怪的地方装傻冷场之后甩给马龙救场，在场的前辈艺人一多完全不说话，主持人不cue你你就不张嘴。上节目穿的服装还有明显的污渍。挺厉害的。“陈玘阴阳怪气的做了个总结，张继科攥紧了拳头身体气得打颤，但是一口气憋上来说不出来话。陈玘穿着西装仍然一副流氓样的靠着椅子上继续说：”一般来讲M1冠军组合初上电视的话都靠装傻的来打开局面，尤其是作为马龙这种可靠正经的人设的相方，在场的人都是你们的前辈，随便一个谁都比你们辈份高，马龙不可能突然冒头吐槽其他人，一来不符合他的艺风二来显的他不顾场合又得意忘形，所以唯一的说话的机会，被摄影机录下来的机会，上电视的机会就在你身上，但是你呢？除了没什么眼力见的装傻冷场之后给你相方创造什么机会了吗？拿足球来打比方，你应该撕开对方的防守，自己进球或者传出特别好角度的球传给你的队友，但实际上是你一个人带着球直接就奔着场外跑了，还带歪了正常球员的马龙。你还想挑工作？“陈玘终于停下舒了口气，低头整理了一下领带和西装 “综上所述，这个台本你给我好好的看，节目事前的问卷要给我用最细的笔写的密密麻麻，然后和马龙商量怎么表现。和节目的工作人员态度良好的对台本，开机，这就行了。我去接一下马龙过来。“然后陈玘就吹着口哨像什么都没发生一下开门走了。在关门的一瞬间张继科拿起茶几上的台本狠狠的朝着关上的门砸了过去“这个混蛋！”然后他坐回沙发上盯着夹在台本里面的调查问卷轻轻的飘了出来，悠悠的落在地毯上。

 

周雨漂染了一头金发，他本身就白眼睛又大，这么一弄简直就是混血的样子，他穿着宽松橙红色针织衫下身是普通的黑色裤子，头上扣黑色的窄沿礼帽更加突出他的眼睛，在繁华街上边长椅上休息，无聊的咬着手里冰咖啡的吸管看着某个店门口发呆，行人多少也注意到这里坐着一个好看的年轻人走过的时候都不自主的多看了几眼。

“不好意思。”还在发呆的周雨忽然被经过的一位OL打扮的人打断了。

“啊？”周雨无神的看着眼前的人。那人递过来名片“请问您对娱乐圈有兴趣吗？”周雨对着伸过来的名片摆摆手起身说：“不好意思，我现在已经有事务所了。”那人有点遗憾的吸了一口气 ”果然是这样，打扰了。“然后快步走掉了。

　“小雨。”从店里出来的闫安拎着几个袋子朝他挥挥手。

“你还在生方博的气吗？“闫安买了个草莓奶昔，和周雨坐在街边的长椅上看着行人问道，那天方博闭着眼睛说要退社之后周雨什么也没说松开方博就直径的走回自己的房间之后两个星期都没有和方博说过话，闫安夹在中间难做的不行，今天打定主意要调节一下这两个人的关系。周雨还咬着手里冰咖啡的吸管，杯子已经空了他吸着里面的冰块发出沙沙的声音，大眼睛不知道盯着哪里出神，”唉，的确是，咱们14岁一起进事务所好的不好的都一起经历了，忽然他要退出的确有点难以接受，“闫安抬眼偷偷观察着周雨的表情继续说：“我开始也挺难接受的，尤其是最近比咱们晚入社的人都一个一个出道的时候，他忽然就说不干了难免觉得，这家伙怎么这个时候扔下我就逃了，”他又看了一眼发愣的周雨他金色的发尾从帽子沿下面探出来挡住他的侧脸看不太清表情。闫安清了清嗓子“但是正是因为这么多年的交情，他的决定，我觉得我一定会支持的。“周雨就像被谁按了暂停一样没什么反应，只是含着吸管。过了好一会周雨忽然站了起来在春日的阳光下面伸了个懒腰 “好累啊。”然后他回头和闫安说：“咱们回宿舍吧。”

当两个人晃晃悠悠的要到宿舍的时候闫安忽然想起来“我学校的论文还没有写，我得马上去一趟图书馆，”说着把手里大小袋子全推在周雨怀里“你帮我带回去。”然后背着书包就跑了，周雨对闫安这个临时抱佛脚的性格早就习惯了，拎着一对袋子进了电梯。

“啊？”刚进屋就看到摊坐在沙发上的方博，穿着短袖和短裤看到进屋的周雨一脸欲言又止的尴尬，周雨摘了帽子，整理了一下头发也不看他直径往自己房间走，在方博沮丧的开始玩布艺沙发上的线头的时候忽然听到周雨说：“后天jr有个电视节目，节目之后你可以和邱哥谈谈退社的事，我刚刚把时间约好了。”然后就关上了自己房间的房门。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の春 3 xb

言霊とは、一般的には日本において言葉に宿ると信じられた霊的な力のこと。

“言灵这种东西呢，简单的说就是日本一直相信语言中是有灵魂的，你用什么的语言，你就会变成什么人。”

“等等，难道不是反的吗？因为你是这样的人会用这样的语言？”许昕跪坐在榻榻米上指出了对面说话的逻辑漏洞，那人微微睁开眼看了他一眼继续道：“也就是说如果你一直用有趣的表达你也会变成有趣的人。”

“你的意思是我是个无聊的人？“

“搞笑这种事需要放下自己的身段，尽情到让大家笑你。没有这种心理素质的你还是放弃吧。”

“你的意思是我开不起玩笑。”

“漫才这种事情要从自己身边的题材写起，把你的生活如实的写出来就很可乐了。”

“喂。你的意思我本人很无趣又开不起玩笑但是实际上活得很可笑？”

要不是因为跪在榻榻米上双腿正在失去知觉，许昕早就走掉了。自从他找到新的相方又恢复了打工之后终于可以如期的缴纳房租了，但是房东经常没事就来他家和他说一堆云山雾罩的搞笑理论把他说的一无是处然后心满意足的拿着房租离开，今天也是这样，他微微的换了个坐着的方式揉着小腿想尽快的回复血液畅通然后再在这人面前摔门就走！

那人像是电视中的武林高手打坐一样微微撇了他一眼说：“比如说现在的情形，如果你一时生气直接站起来就走，但是因为腿麻住了没办法正常的站起来忽然摔了一跤会特别有趣，可惜你觉得那个是丢人，所以才会偷偷摸摸的等着能正常站起来才走，所以你不行。”

许昕莫名其妙“普通的话大家都会等一会才走吧。”

“普通情况是这样。”那人用一种毋庸置疑的口气抢过话语权，他也正坐在榻榻米上双手放在膝盖处挺直了后背就像在向许昕传授什么武功的秘籍一样，“普通的事情是最不好笑的，记住，没有人是天生有趣的，如果你想做搞笑艺人，每一秒都要考虑这句话怎么说才最有趣，哪里停顿才能给观众反应的时间，当话音一落的时候就有笑声响起这件事是搞笑艺人的职责。”那人一脸严肃的低声说出一连串自己的搞笑理论，语气之坚定，态度之热烈，许昕也不禁认真的听着点头，让他想到自己刚刚进入搞笑艺人养成所的时候他特邀讲师在讲台上又热血又认真的向满堂的新生说着“搞笑艺人与其说是一种职业，不如说是一种活法，既然诸君选择来到这里那么你们就选择了一种悲伤无用的活法，你的过去你的伤口你的自卑你的恐惧甚至你的幸福所有都要化成别人的笑声的活法。”

刚刚进学校的许昕坐在中间的那排远远的看着刘国梁在讲台上说着他还没能理解的话心里激动的不得了：“哇，这个人就是当年力排众议凭借自己的力量举办了M1的人，让年轻不得志的漫才师走进大众视野的人。”他从回忆里出来看到他面前的房东忽然就想起了自己憧憬的前辈。两个人滔滔不绝热血的样子完全的重合在一起，然后那人就像说完电视剧主演的台词一样一脸满意的准备做一个完美退场留给许昕一个帅气的背影的时候自己忽然脚下一软在站起来的一瞬间“哎呀”一声就撞到门框上继而被门框反弹一样摔倒在地上，许昕被那个在门框附近忽上忽下的身影吓了一跳然后

“哈哈哈哈哈“

许昕一边捂着肚子一边说“我说你没事耍什么帅，明明就是个房东而已。哈哈哈哈。装b失败了吧。”

“这样才好笑吧。“那人艰难的爬来起来一脸得逞的看着许昕。

许昕忽然就不笑了。

“你都不如一个普通的房东有趣。”那人爬了起来就开门走掉了。

许昕拖着还麻的腿一瘸一拐的追了出去，在破旧公寓的钢筋走廊里“房东，不对，马先生，请让我做你的弟子吧。”

马琳慢悠悠的转过头，许昕还是清晰的能看到他洗的掉了颜色的红色半截袖上明显的几个窟窿，“我没资格做你的师父，不过给你的建议就是做你认为有趣的事情，说别人认为有趣的话，日常语言里面都是有灵魂的。这些日常的东西会寄生在你身上，你会慢慢进化成你想成为的人。”

 

马龙刚进休息室的时候发现张继科顶着鸡窝头的在坐在桌子旁边对着节目的调查问卷嘬牙犯愁，见马龙进来了之后马上挥着手里的调查问卷问道：“这个，最喜欢相方艺人，是你说要上的吗。”马龙才进门还没来及的放下背包被问的一头雾水：“什么最喜欢相方艺人？”张继科看到自己相方的反应全明白了：“到底是被那小子给耍了。”然后他看到落座到自己对面的马龙把手里的台本推给他：“新的节目，刚才陈玘拿过来的台本，是个谈话节目，估计会请几对漫才艺人过来热辩相方爱的节目，概括起来就是：最喜欢相方艺人。”

马龙低头看着台本一边听一边点着头翻着台本，过了一会“这事我不知道，估计是陈玘自己接的吧。”

“这个家伙。”张继科听了坐不住了马上扯过台本要出门找陈玘理论。

“不是挺好的吗？”马龙忽然从后边叫住张继科。“都是工作，咱们最好不要弄出这个工作喜欢那个工作讨厌的传言，只要是工作，我都做。”

“啊？”张继科回头疑惑的看着马龙。马龙笑了一下“咱么都是新人还是不要这样比较好。”

张继科默默的坐回自己的位置之后马上陈玘敲门进来了，也没看张继科，把台本递给马龙：“龙仔，这个是台本和你的节目前的调查问卷，我相信张继科已经写得差不多了，你们结合着讨论怎么在节目上埋梗，抖包袱吧。我还有其他的担当艺人现在就走了有问题叫工作人员。”然后陈玘就又像一阵风一样消失了。

“他绝对在门口等到我没了反抗才进来的，这个ドＳ，在门口偷听的时候估计他开心死了。另外他为什么要叫你龙仔，恶心巴拉的。”张继科看陈玘走掉之后和马龙抱怨，马龙似乎觉得眼前的一切很有趣，嘴角不住的上扬，“原来继科儿也有抱怨别人是ドＳ的时候啊。”张继科闭嘴了低头开始写问卷。

“相亲相爱还是单恋那个比较好？”过了一会马龙忽然越过桌子看着张继科问道。节目调查问卷的第一个问题就是相方之间是相互喜欢还是一个人单恋的问题，马龙停住笔问道：“哪种比较有趣？”张继科看了一眼自己的问卷说：“我写的单恋，这样比较好玩吧。”

“恩。”马龙有个习惯在想事情的时候会嗯一声有的时候会拉长一点，他喝了一口水“那我就写我单恋你吧毕竟以你的人设估计说你单恋我也没什么说服力。”张继科低头看着问卷算是默认了。

马龙也继续在问卷上沙沙的写着，张继科早就写完了自己的无聊看一眼台本上的出演人员：“啊，张超和郝帅也在。。。”马龙看了一眼，“啊，真的呢，觉得会被他们压制住啊。”马龙放下笔有点苦恼的看了窗外一会“这两个人也是从小认识一起进的学校一起上的M1吧。完全和咱们的故事一样呢，那两个人比咱们有资历如果说同样的事后期被剪掉的绝对是咱们啊。”

电视的时长来讲如果要40分的播出时间的话，棚内录影基本要两个小时，所以没有意思的部分绝对会被剪掉，还是新人又失去最新M1冠军标签的马龙忽然开始沉默了，张继科拿过自己的问卷看了看。

“改成单恋绝对是正确的，那两个人私底下关系就很好，要不还是改成我单恋你吧。”

“人设。。。”

“可是你喜欢我什么呢？”张继科对着自己的问卷发呆“单恋的话肯定会问你理由啊。喜欢我的话还要有有趣的理由，这个太有难度了吧？”张继科自己说的专注抬眼看着马龙，马龙噗的一声就笑了出来，然后趴在桌子上笑得桌子都在颤：“果然这个节目太羞耻了。”张继科也意识到目前的状况跟着干笑了几声：“所以我说不想上嘛。”

“不过你不用担心。”马龙擦了擦眼睛抬头说“我当然是有理由的。”他有点害羞的省略了喜欢你的理由这句话。

张继科忽然不知道怎么回答了，眼睛在眼眶里游离了几下，然后清了清嗓子，“那有没有什么想让我改正的地方吗？”岔开了话题。

“那倒是没有啊，从小遇到继科儿的时候就知道你是什么样的啊。”马龙摸着下巴自言自语道“有什么是想让继科儿改正的地方。”他反复的嘟囔着这句话，一会看看窗外，一会盯着顶棚的灯，然后他眼光落在了同样出演的其他成员上：“那个偶像事务所的JR也会出演啊。”

张继科看马龙看得出神，只是敷衍着“啊”了一声，

“我想到一个。”马龙忽然开始在问卷上飞快的写着。

“什么啊，”张继科巴望着看马龙的问卷，竟然被马龙用手挡住了，他抬头越过桌子拉近了和张继科的距离笑得一脸神秘，“工作人员会告诉你的。我要保证起码有一个问题咱们不会被剪掉。”

马龙退坐会自己的椅子上继续写着，张继科还盯着刚在马龙的脸停留的地方发愣。

 

“最喜欢相方艺人？”方博看着自己的日程表一脸雾水的看着面前的周雨，他也刚刚起床刚刚染的金发蓬松又凌乱，打着哈欠点头：“搞笑艺人中心的一个谈话节目，咱们只是去露一个笑脸而已。”

“搞笑艺人为中心。”方博下巴拄在桌子上开始想事情。周雨警惕的看了他一眼：“诶，这个可是工作你别听到搞笑艺人开始打其他的主意。”方博依然趴在桌子上抬眼看周雨，看得周雨发毛：“干什么？”

“没啥。”方博露出笑脸“就觉得你又和我说话了，太好了。”

“就你话多。”周雨把早饭盘子怼到方博脸上低头吃饭不响。

 

“接下来我来发表这期的主题：最喜欢相方艺人。”主持人念完主题之后，张继科和马龙跟随着前面的几对前辈入棚开始录节目了，

“还有作为见习嘉宾的jr 方博和周雨。”方博和周雨不算是第一次上电视了，何况这个节目他们只是花瓶的角色只在被主持人cue的时候说几句就可以了，基本上一直静静的看节目如何进行。

一切都和张继科和马龙事前预想的一样，张超和郝帅选的是相亲相爱的主题，说的也是两个人如何在幼儿园相遇如果一起进的吉本又如何在艰辛的新人时代互相扶持，张超冷面笑匠说了很多两个人之间的小段子，笑得观众和主持人快要岔气了，郝帅作为吐槽及时的打断或者吐槽张超灵活的把握谈话的节奏，马龙和张继科在中间交换了个眼神，觉得开头的一段完全被前辈压制了。

“马龙和张继科怎么样？”主持人看到场外AD的看板的指示cue了马龙和张继科，马龙有点紧张的，刚开口还是有点抖，“我们算是单恋。”

“诶，有点意外啊。”“对啊，感觉你们漫才很有默契，气息很吻合。”两个主持人觉得马龙说话的调子不太正常就直接把问题抛给旁边的张继科，“那你那边呢。”

“完全是单行道。”张继科指着马龙然后指着自己说。马龙乖乖的点头。

“但是我还挺想问问马龙的，”主持人故意嫌弃的样子指了指张继科“这个哪好？”

“这个是什么意思？”张继科马上吐槽了主持人算是勉强的赢得了一点笑声，马龙听到有人笑了自然也放松了下来，主持人很快的看了一眼张继科意思是你这个吐槽时机是对的。

“首先，你们不觉得他挺帅的吗？”马龙慢悠悠的开口拿回了主导权，果然观众不理解的集体“诶”了一声，然后马龙对观众说：“你们这样很没礼貌啊。”

“本人还在这呢！！”张继科装作生气的样子对观众大喊。然后合理的赢了一点笑声。

“你怎么和观众说话呢.”马龙拍了一下他的头。

“这种地方我也很喜欢。”马龙弯着眼睛说，“当初可是我死乞白赖的要求他和我进吉本的。”

“是这样吗？”主持人给张继科递话。

“是这样的，在他的暴力下，边哭边交的学费。” 

“太夸张了。”马龙拍了一下张继科的脑袋。

“就是这样的暴力。”张继科忽然握住马龙的手腕向主持人解释道。

节目正常的进行就在方博和周雨完全变身成观众的时候忽然听到主持人说道，“那马龙你有什么不满意的地方吗。”

“私服太土。”马龙话音一落就听到观众席里传出理解的笑声，马龙又对着观众说：“你们这样很没礼貌啊。”

“本人还在这呢！”张继科反应很快的接到和刚才语气，间隔，表情一模一样，像是被按了replay一样滑稽观众笑得声音更大了。

“你们怎么对待我们节目的客人的。”主持人吐槽继而进行节目的推进“周雨和方博怎么样，偶像一般是不是会比较注重时尚。”马龙看在眼里暗暗的记住了：到底是前辈主持人完全在平衡场上的气氛，看两个Jr不说话就在这个时候抛话题给他们。

“我还可以，周雨比较注意，知道今天有节目就故意漂染个头发过来。”方博自然的接到没想到效果还不错。

“那方博看来周雨这个新发型怎么样。”主持人看方博接的很好就继续问他。

“我更喜欢他黑发的时候。”方博自然的回复到，周雨“喂.”的拍了他一下。

“所以呢，接下来马龙有事情想拜托一下jr对吧。”主持人不经意的看了一眼场外AD的牌子写着“张继科变身环节。”

“对的，我想拜托这两位帮张继科挑衣服。”

“诶？”完全不知道的张继科回头看马龙，马龙朝张继科挤了一下眼睛。

“我们准备了很多不同的服装，现在就请周雨和方博，张继科到后台去做一下搭配。”

张继科慌慌忙忙的和周雨和方博去了后台，节目正常进行。

刚从别的现场赶到棚里的陈玘看着舞台上的人抱着肩膀琢磨着，马龙这是硬生生的给张继科创造出了绝对会播放的3分左右的电视节目露脸的机会。

“辛苦了。”陈玘正想的入神被旁边另一穿西装的人打断了，那人有一张很清秀的脸，在舞台暗处也白的发光。陈玘看了他一眼以为他是艺人但注意到他手上的黑皮笔记本才判断这人应该也是经纪人，“我是xx偶像公司的经纪人，今天是我们家艺人第一次和你们艺人合作还请多多关照。”然后递上了自己的名片，陈玘双手接过来“邱贻可？”

“对。”

“我是吉本的经纪人，陈玘，不好意思我没有带名片。”陈玘干巴巴的说。

“经纪人怎么可能没有名片呢。”邱贻可笑得一脸自来熟。

“邱先生，经纪人是不可能不带名片的，当人这么说的时候意思是不想把联系方式给你罢了。”陈玘不耐烦的打断了邱贻可的寒暄。然后转过头继续把注意力放到场上。

“果然还是关注自己家艺人在节目的表现，是我没看场合。”邱贻可道歉讪讪的退了一步。也看着场上主持人说：“现在张继科已经换好衣服了，有请。”  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の春 4 xb  
先出来的是方博和周雨，然后才从后面蹭出了有点气愤有点害羞的张继科，观众看到这人之后全场失笑了一瞬间之后又觉得完全可行的气氛下开始鼓掌，  
张继科穿着穿不习惯肥大的裤子和上身黑白横杠的套头针织衫，他眼睛望向坐在边上的马龙，马龙仍然弯着眼睛由于带着麦克没办法出声音就自己拍着手用口型说：“很帅。”张继科放心的笑了一下立定等待着路上的嘲笑的时候， “等一下。”主持人觉得气氛不对，因为按照台本和张继科本人的人设的话应该是张继科穿了偶像选的衣服之后强烈的违和感而产生的“笑果”但是没想到张继科四肢修长最重要的是天生的小脸和平常被脏兮兮的衣服裹挟的凶神恶煞的表情，被两个jr稍微修理了一下发型和衣服之后竟然变得十分清爽。  
主持人决定换一个风格接话：“不是挺好的吗。真的超级意外啊。”“对啊，真的是要改变一下才能看出来。本身身材就很好。”另一个主持人很默契的附和着。  
“完全是若手演员的感觉。”郝帅看着自己的后辈也特别意外的称赞道。  
“方博周雨过来说一下是怎么个搭配的。”主持人看到一直没什么说话机会的两个人把他们领到张继科边上给他们递话。周雨和方博相互看了一样，周雨拿过话筒说：“最近男生也很流行穿这种比较肥的裤子。”  
“是啊，最近古着什么的。”主持人解释着。周雨点点头继续说：“而且觉得张继科前辈的感觉如果穿的太死板的话和他平常随意的性格不符，材质上选的是薄料灯芯绒的阔腿裤，不会太无聊而且自然的竖细条的垂感更能突出前辈的身高。颜色选了比较深的驼色，但有是春天上身就选了黑白灰格子的衬衫，如果觉得太无聊的话外边完全可以套上牛仔的外套。或者简单的一个纯白的套头针织衫算是调亮了色调，如果觉得色彩不够的话，可以带手链或者色彩比较亮的包，如果不拿那不会显得太单调。。。”  
“这个真的不是女生穿的吗？”张继科不自然的伸了伸腿，“我觉得我下边凉飕飕的。”  
“这个就是时尚，你别瞎说。”主持人拍了一下张继科“相方觉得怎么样？”然后cue了马龙，马龙托着笑巴笑着说：“我觉的很好，和继科儿在一起这么多年没有想到他穿这样的衣服也这么合适。”  
“平常太土了吧？”主持人问到。  
“平常太土了。”马龙简短的回答，观众又笑了。  
“没有想到的土吧。”  
“你们绝对想象不到的土。”  
“你想几次土啊？！”张继科强势打断了两人。马龙捂着嘴笑的更欢了。  
“张继科你觉得怎么样。”主持人跑话题给他。  
“诶，晚上好，吉本艺人张继科，年龄25岁，爱好是女装。”  
“不对吧，你这么说对周雨和方博很失礼的。”被主持人拍了脑袋赚了一点笑声张继科笑着坐回马龙旁边。  
陈玘在舞台下面点点头，总算是保住了3分钟左右的出场机会。  
邱贻可也深舒了一起口气，自己的艺人还算流畅的完成了自己的任务，他看着前边陈玘的脑袋觉得自己好像在哪里见过这个人。  
“OK! 辛苦了！”AD在场下喊了一句，大家一下子就卸下了肩膀上的力气。搞笑艺人忽然换上了一副冷冷的面孔“辛苦了辛苦了，”一最快的速度跑回自己的休息室。  
张继科一会神的功夫就没看到马龙，他四处找了一会就在棚里耽搁了，正好闯到迎面走过来的方博。  
“辛，辛苦了。”方博脸有点红说话磕磕绊绊的。  
“怎么了？”也算是刚才在节目合作过了，张继科一边低头卸掉自己的麦克一边问方博。  
“您是搞笑艺人对吧。”方博问了一句废话。  
张继科笑了一下。“你还挺有意思的，”  
“那个我现在在找一个搞笑艺人，但是无限大hall 还有lumine都找遍了还是没有他，请问还有其他的途径吗？”方博像是看着救世主一样一脸恳求的看着张继科，张继科放慢了手上的动作所有所思的说：“这个要看那个艺人的等级了，一般来讲即使上不了电视能上lumine的都是很出色的艺人了，还没到lumine艺人的程度的若手艺人的话一般在无限大hall，如果在无限大hall也没有他的话估计是超级新人还在地下室面试的状态吧，也就是说他们还没有资格在观众面前表演，应该每天在地下室给公司的社员或者导师表演吧。”张继科一口气说了一大串，听的方博都楞掉了：“你们搞笑艺人要分这么多等级啊。”张继科挠了挠脸：“如果是我们公司的话基本上是这样，但是其他的事务所基本上也会分这么多层。毕竟是要向客人收钱的还没成型的艺人不可能让他们去剧场表演的。涉谷站前面一堆老式建筑那条路往北走的右手边地下有个叫剧场Ｄ的Live House，最开始的若手估计会在那里试一下，如果无限大Hall没有的话你可以去那里找一下。”  
方博低头琢磨着那天那个人不说话。  
“诶，你说的是谁啊，我也算认识不少人完全可以帮你打听。”张继科不知道哪里来的一股亲切感觉得想帮一下这个年轻人。  
“他叫。。。”  
“方博。”周雨忽然出现在他们之间，他超张继科微微鞠了个躬算是打招呼，  
“啊，”  
“邱哥在找你。”周雨不容分说的拉着方博就拉开了他和张继科的距离。方博回头真的想摆脱张继科去找许昕的时候被邱贻可一把抓住衣领。  
“听说你要不干了。”方博抬眼看到邱贻可一脸凶气的脸和失望的眼睛忽然忘掉了要找许昕这件事。  
陈玘看着邱贻可领着一个jr吓唬他的样子心里一阵烦躁觉得这个人整个的存在让自己心烦的要命，好像自己为了躲他跑了好久好久终于安静了一段时间之后，这家伙又从后面追赶上来。  
“这辈子我真的不想再和那个人纠缠了.”陈玘忽然说出这句话，然后被自己说的话吓住了。“好像上辈子我认识他一样。”然后自嘲的嘟囔了一句就离开了摄影棚.  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の春 5 xb  
“这个是给你的。”张继科刚上车就看到旁边坐的马龙递给他几个服装袋子。  
“这是什么？”张继科接过袋子往里面看了看，  
“今天那个jr给你配的衣服，我刚才找到制作人，直接买下来了，你过生日的时候我也没什么可送给你的，虽然晚了一点。”马龙摸摸鼻子有点不好意思的说。  
“啊。”张继科捏着口袋有点不知道说什么，他觉得车里忽然特别的小，佯装看车外的风景了一会，“谢谢你啊。”他没看马龙和他说道。  
“不客气。”  
陈玘在前面开车忽然朝着一辆明黄的跑车从自己车身旁超过去，“要死啊。”陈玘骂道。他快速的看了一眼那个坐在驾驶座上的人，是邱贻可。奇怪的是，他忽然觉得他好像看到过这样的场景，不同的是，他坐的是副驾驶，邱贻可开的是一辆快要散架子的二手车。

邱贻可没在意被自己超车的人是谁，作为全国数一数二娱乐公司的重要经纪人，他日子过的风生水起，在生意场上和情场上都浪的飞起，要不是因为今天方博的事情他早就开着他明黄的小跑车欢乐的奔向六本木了，但是工作还是重要的，所以他今天决定载着方博奔向了六本木。  
从地下停车场走到电梯处，邱贻可掏出一张IC卡一样的东西电梯门缓缓打开，方博也不敢吱声只是紧紧的跟着邱贻可，忽然邱贻可转过头问他：“你多大？”  
“十，十九。”方博低头道。  
邱贻可砸了一下舌头：“还真想和你一起喝酒啊，算了，今天你喝可乐吧。”  
高速的电梯搞的方博稍微有一点晕，等他和邱贻可到了顶层，电梯门一打开的时候就看到一位穿着和服的美人冲他们微微一笑然后郑重的鞠躬“让您久等了，邱先生。”  
邱贻可走过去和那位妈妈桑特别亲热距离特别近的聊了起来，声音小到就站在旁边的方博都听不清，然后邱贻可就冲方博摆了一下手，方博紧紧跟上去，左拐右拐的进了个室，桌子上早就摆好了邱贻可的名牌上面有他最喜欢的酒和一些精致的小菜，方博的哪里放着一杯可乐。  
邱贻可懒懒散散的走了进去马上就解下自己的领带：“勒死我了。”  
“这家店是你预约的吗？”方博东张西望的看着幽静的个室问道。  
“没有。”邱贻可喝了一口酒摇摇头。  
“那他们怎么知道你来了。”方博也端起可乐喝了起来。  
“我用会员卡刷电梯的时候他们就知道我来了。”邱贻可靠在沙发上像相面一看了方博一会：“说吧，周雨说你要退出了。怎么想的。”  
“我，我就是不想做了。”方博低着头，玩着衣角。  
“总有个理由吧。”邱贻可抱起手臂两道剑眉蹙到一起，清秀的脸上透着一股凛气。  
“觉得没什么希望出道了吧。”方博说的是其中的一个理由，但不是全部“加上我想过过其他的生活。”  
“其他的生活。”邱贻可重复着他的话，他抬头看着天花板，反复的活动着下巴但是并没有说出其他的话，过了好一会。妈妈桑忽然来敲门：“邱先生，请问今天您要指名吗？”邱贻可看了一眼方博，然后说：“等一下。”妈妈桑行了礼关上门没有声音的离开了。方博手里攥着那杯气泡还在跳跃的可乐偶尔蹦到他身上凉凉的触感。  
“我知道了。”邱贻可像是下了很大的决心点点头。“但是你要给我一点时间。”邱贻可补充道。  
“我懂我懂。”方博马上点头道，他们还有几个集体的代言虽然不是什么大品牌也不是他单人的广告但是忽然换人还是需要时间的，方博自己也觉得在这里碍事，反正想说的也说了只想着急回去。   
“你先回去吧，拿着这个打车回去吧”，邱贻可似乎看出方博的心思掏出一张钞票塞给他，方博没有接过去：“我坐电车就可以了不是很远。”邱贻可想了想：“也是，不太合适，你就当我请你喝了一杯可乐吧，等到那时候我请你吃烤肉。”邱贻可朝方博挤了挤眼睛，笑了。方博点点头：“那我告辞了。”  
然后他急匆匆的跑掉了，想到张继科刚才的话转了路线直奔涉谷，在全国最拥挤的交叉口处他抬头楞楞的看着那个信号灯，然后人流就涌了过来，方博被他们裹挟着化成了最普通的背景消失在那条路的尽头。

这是许昕已经忘记了这是第几次面试了，他和尚坤挤在空气极差的地下室里，周围坐满了几十个和他一样的若手艺人，每个人都衣冠不整，有的人还穿着打工的时候穿的制服，许昕看了一眼，制服的种类从便利店到快递公司说是若手艺人的面试不如说是一群社会闲散人员的集会，男人聚集处的汗味，烟味还有垃圾桶旁被打翻的咖啡发出的酸味，混合在一起让许昕觉得他下一秒就能晕过去，他不自觉的在旁边抖腿等待着自己的名字响起，然后在被通知不合格。  
“难道不是你的问题吗？”预期中的不合格，许昕走出了地下室，地上的太阳晃得他头疼，他和尚坤走到河边，已经是樱花全开的季节，他们目之所及的地方都是那种灿然招摇的粉色，晃得他更难受了，许昕心烦的靠在桥墩上开始对尚坤的说教：“你的吐槽间隔太差了，整个段子的节奏完全被你弄坏了。”尚坤不理他快步走开了，好像他就不人是许昕一样。“诶，你别走啊。”许昕上去抓住尚坤的袖子，却碰上尚坤冰冷的表情：“放开我，相方之间一旦打架绝对会解散的，我还不想打你。”然后尚坤就甩开许昕的手朝着另一个方向越走越远。

“果然你这个人最差劲了。”听完许昕的讲述，马琳喝着手里的烧酒，嚼着另一只手里的鱿鱼丝说。

“我和你说不是让你也来说教我的。”许昕心烦的够呛，坐在榻榻米上瞪了马琳一眼。

“相方这种存在说好听的是工作伙伴说邪乎一点是命运共同体，出了事怪相方这种事是圈里的大忌，你还真好意思和我说。”马琳喝了尽了手里的酒，红着脸满不在乎的说着严厉的话。许昕自知自己做错了事低头不语。

“干脆你辞职别干了。回去把大学念完，找个工作。但是性格有点差啊。”马琳继续叨叨着。“作为艺人的觉悟为0，也没那么有趣，自己豁出不出去。”马琳停了一下也只为了从便利店的塑料袋里再掏出新的一瓶烧酒。“你知道那种契约吗？”

“契约？”许昕忽然抬头看他重复了一遍他的问题。

“就是和魔鬼签约之后把自己灵魂交换出去的那种契约？”马琳从许昕的窗口望着清冷的街道。

“至于吗，说的那么严重。”许昕低头嘟囔着“魔鬼什么的灵魂什么的言灵什么的。”

“对于别人可能不至于，你为什么不试试呢，反正不能更糟了。”马琳一扬脖子喝尽了半杯酒。“把自己按到最地狱的地方，为了你自己，也为了你的相方。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の春 6 xb  
“没想到邱哥真的会让他退社.”周雨在沙发上缩成一团扣着嘴上的死皮，自言自语道.

“嗯？”闫安正在玩游戏盘腿坐在垫子上靠着沙发，他穿着家居服长手长脚的占据了茶几的部分，周雨看到他的样子叹了口气，倒在沙发上：自己的未来还不知道在哪里，再看看身边的伙伴就更没什么信心了，正想着身边的手机提醒突然响起了。  
“电话？”闫安好不容易关心一下他，周雨睁着大眼睛看手机屏幕：“不是，我预约的美容室到时间了，我得走了。”说着把帽衫上的帽子扣在头上就出门了。  
“你干什么去？”闫安回头问他。  
“我去染个头发就回来。”周雨一边出门一边说就离开了。  
闫安盯着关上的门一会才转过身把注意力回到游戏上：“刚染了几天啊，还染。”

“邱先生，好久不见。”陪酒的欠了一下身体坐在了他旁边，他和几个制片人和制作公司的负责人围坐在包厢里，身边坐满了店里最受欢迎的姑娘，珠宝反射的光和他们杯中的香槟的光泽交相辉映，不知道是什么牌子的香水在女公关们话语间和动作间悠悠的传过来，一种安心治愈的香气。  
“明年可能会有一个档期空出来。”制片人吃了一块芒果说。  
“哦？”邱贻可的注意力还在偷偷攥住身边女公关的手上，凉凉的光滑的被精心保养好的皮肤，他逗着她会抓住她手一会放开，傍边的人不说话只是痴痴的笑。  
“明年一个长寿深夜节目终于撑不下去了，赞助商好几个都要到期了，所以这个档就空出来了，虽然是晚上1点左右但是是周末的时间，有是深夜档基本上没有太多的数字上的压力，特别适合新人试水。”制作公司的负责人补充道。  
邱贻可没有着急说话，默默的玩着旁边人的手指，“一定要考虑我们经济公司的新人啊。”  
“那是当然！”制片人回答的很快，然后他就不说话了。旁边的制作公司的人也识相的不响。  
邱贻可快速的看了他一眼，知道这个制作人手上还有下下季黄金档的一个偶像剧，正在找合适的主角，传说他想用自己经纪公司的国民团的王牌做男主，邱贻可转了转眼珠：“那我就看看有什么是我能尽力的地方。”然后就岔开话题说了很多没有用的事情。  
“今天来的那个男孩是贵公司的新人吗？”旁边的女公关给邱贻可递过酒的时候轻松的问道。这女公关算是邱贻可的半个女朋友，说话也算是随便，邱贻可点点头，然后想起方博那句话：其他的生活。  
其他的生活。  
他邱贻可从来没想过生活这个词前面还有其他的用法，他深处六本木最机密最安静的个室里  
身边是一个比一个礼貌聪明的媒体人，漂亮温柔永远不会过线的女伴，他的黑卡，他楼下停着的明黄的跑车，他手机里躺着的几百个明星和经纪人的联系方式，这都是他的生活，他没想过满意与否，更没想过除了这个还有没有其他。  
然后他又想到了今天在录影棚里遇到的那个吉本的经纪人，想着那个经纪人冷漠不耐烦的表情邱贻可看着周围耸立的混凝土丛林配合璀璨的灯光，密密麻麻，庞大的像是一个宇宙，他有点失神的看着窗外，忽然间这本该是他繁华的温柔乡的地方在现在犹如一座高耸如云孤独的铁塔。  
他想了一会觉得没意思，就从钱包里掏出楼下酒店的房卡偷偷塞进旁边人的手里，那人意识到是什么的时候低头笑了一下，主动的捏了一下邱贻可的手。

作为艺人的觉悟为0，也没那么有趣，自己豁出不出去。  
你都不如一个普通的房东有趣。  
搞笑艺人与其说是一种职业，不如说是一种活法，既然诸君选择来到这里那么你们就选择了一种悲伤无用的活法，你的过去你的伤口你的自卑你的恐惧甚至你的幸福所有都要化成别人的笑声的活法。  
没吃完打包的，你拿回去吧。  
抱歉，这么晚把你叫出来，回去的电车应该是没了，你拿这个打车回家吧.  
放开我，相方之间一旦打架绝对会解散的，我还不想打你。

在烤肉店打工回来的许昕躺在床上双眼瞪着天花板，无数的哦声音在自己脑子里回想，折磨的他说不着觉，他嚯的一下从床上跳起来。然后又倒在枕头上，跑到浴室里，打开说水龙头，水声哗的一声就喷了出来，他冲着花洒想喊一句什么，却觉得现在连喊叫的力气都没有了。  
周围的所有挫折，不甘，后悔，愧疚早就压过了他。等他湿漉漉的回到卧室的时候他坐到镜子前面看自己，胡子还没有刮，眼睛里充满血丝，脏兮兮的模样，他忽然想到马琳的那句：  
“对于别人可能不至于，你为什么不试试呢，反正不能更糟了。把自己按到最地狱的地方，为了你自己，也为了你的相方。”

已经是三点左右的时候他扔掉手里的笔拿起电话。  
“喂？”  
“你知道现在几点了吗？”那边是尚坤刚睡醒不耐烦的声音。  
“对不起，现在你能到那个西街口的公园吗？”  
“哈？”  
“我写了个段子，想对一下。”  
…  
电话那边一直没有声音，在许昕担心尚坤是不是又睡着的时候  
“5点钟见，我正好6点有个便利店的早班。”  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の春 7 xb

 

お笑いは、人間が不完全であることを、

表現する職業だと思う。

そして、その不完全さを愛しているのが、

お笑いだと思う　-----太田光　爆笑問題

当尚坤赶到公园的时候看到许昕正坐在秋千上晃荡。  
尚坤走近了发现许昕没有刮胡子，脸还是肿的两眼睛血丝看起来特别像某个地方的罪犯，  
“你这是怎么了。”他坐到另一个秋千上也晃荡起来，问许昕。  
“Image charge。”许昕飞的很高，一边说道。  
“Image change吧，另外你这是要像哪个方向change？”尚坤荡到许昕的身后看着和他破旧的衣领说道。  
“对啊，作为艺人怎么能不注意点形象。”许昕荡漾的起劲，秋千嘎吱嘎的抗议着，尚坤停了下来，坐在椅子上开始转圈，铁链子像麻花一样拧了起来然后双脚一离地，开始向反方向转圈。在旋转的途中看到许昕时近时远的身影。  
“我没有夸你的意思。”尚坤继续吐槽道。  
“我和你结成之前可是上过舞台的，确切的说你在扯我的后腿。”  
“被四个相方连续甩掉的人怎么有脸说这个。”尚坤的秋千慢悠悠的停了下来看着在他身边飞来飞去的许昕说。  
五点左右的公园早就是大亮了，周围有几个晨跑和遛狗的人，偶尔经过的时候会看到这两个穿着落魄的年轻人，嘴里絮絮叨叨的不知道说着什么，其中一个一直在荡秋千，另一个还穿着便利店的制服对着那个飞来飞去的人讲些什么，不经意间会听到一句：“这个吐槽要快0.1秒。”  
“怎么可能做到？！”  
“もう、ええわ。”  
“ありがとうございました。”  
那个高个子的男生不知道向谁道谢之后跳下的秋千。  
“和以往的不太一样啊。”尚坤问道。  
“所以是我新写的嘛。”许昕冲着太阳伸懒腰。尚坤点点头，不说话了。  
“晚上有空吗，要不要再练练？”许昕回头邀请尚坤。尚坤似乎有什么心事一样摇摇头：“晚上马龙前辈找我吃饭。”  
“啊，联谊吗？”后辈艺人为前辈艺人安排联谊算是这个圈里的常态了。  
“……恩。”  
折腾了一晚上，女伴在重新化妆，邱贻可叼着烟看着镜子里反射出来的美人。  
“明明可以过一会再走的，现在才六点。”就女伴早就化好妆的时间来说这是个没有任何诚意的挽留  
女伴对着冲着镜子里的邱贻可温和的笑了一下：“我还是想回家泡个澡放松一下。”  
邱贻可掐灭了烟：“我去冲个澡。”他自然不是真的想女伴留在这里，场面的客气话对方马上就明白而且没有戳穿，的确是出色的女公关，他走过那人旁边拍了拍她的肩膀：“有空再联系。”过早的说出了告别的话。  
再出来的时候，已经是空荡荡的套房了，他长舒了一口气，活动了一下肩膀擦着头发看了一眼亮屏的手机：“ｘｘ团的ｘｘｍｅｍｂｅｒ据说有个料被周刊搞到手了，今天之内按下去。”秦志戬发过来没有任何温度的ｍａｉｌ。邱贻可挑了挑眉毛望向窗外的清晨，“麻烦事又来了。”  
马龙最近清闲的很，本来的冠名番被砍掉以后，除了零零星星的电视出演和剧场的演出之外他的日程表比一年前起码安静了一半，所以他很早就进了店，等了一会看到慌慌张张跑进来的尚坤。  
“刚打完工？”马龙问道。  
“是的。”尚坤接过服务员的啤酒帮着马龙倒完了不说话了，马龙喝了半杯，也一直没有说话。尚坤动了动：“我，不准备退出了。”  
马龙很快的看了他一眼，有点开心但很快表情就变成了困惑：“你不是说你打工的地方已经给你一个正社员的机会，你不是要退出吗？怎么，你就这么想让我请你吃一个散伙饭？”  
本来马龙找尚坤过来就是想劝他不要退出的，没想到过了几天他自己想明白了。  
“什么理由，好好说清楚，别过了几天你又开始闹辞职了。”马龙喝掉了杯中的残酒。  
“今天和许昕对了个段子。”尚坤挠挠脸半笑着说。  
马龙垂下眼帘也跟着笑了，“写了很有趣的段子吗？”  
“完全不是。”尚坤苦笑着无可奈何的看着天花板回想早上的那个段子。“但是，感觉那小子好像还有新的东西会出来，我还挺想看看。”  
“许昕，是会进化的。”马龙抱着手臂低头看着桌子上的啤酒。“我冷眼看了他这么多年，和不同的相方时他的段子完全不一样，虽然不是爆笑但是是另一种有趣，我一直觉得他像蛇一样---会蜕皮的，也会想继续看看他最后会变成什么样。我现在不确定许昕完成状态是什么样子，。但是我可以确定的是为了蜕皮本人估计会吃很多的苦吧。”

“就这样，多谢了。”邱贻可挂了电话冲着墙壁翻了个白眼之后转身对着自己的艺人。  
“已经搞定了，你和你的小女朋友的事已经被按下去了。”邱贻可拉开了椅子坐到了那个艺人的对面。对方还是二十出头的小伙子，好看的眉眼间布满愁云。邱贻可没有理他的失落情绪。顺手拽起一本八卦娱乐杂志翻开一页声音里面含着怒气：“你知道这一页的版面卖给杂志多少钱吗？”  
“诶？”对面的人对这个问题愣住了。  
“5万。以你的级别来说。如果是更高级别的艺人可以到十万。但也就是十多万的级别，一张照片5千左右，视内容而定，如果过激的猛料的话可以到两万，各个杂志的报价不一样，不管怎么样这是娱乐版版面的价钱。”邱贻可死死的看着对方，年轻人还在混乱中也不敢直视他的眼睛只能看着他手，眼睑的肌肉明显的抽搐了几下。邱贻可暂时放过了这个年轻人，顺手把那本杂志扔回桌子上，啪的一声，对面的人肩膀耸了一下。  
“玩玩也好，真感情也好，在某些人眼里都是明码票价的买卖，你是少年纯情也好，你是精虫上脑也好，在有些人眼里都是几张钞票而已。而我，这个苦命的人为了这个5万元买回来的无聊至极的什么都不是的两页破纸从今天早上一直跑到现在，晚上11点。”  
对面的人脸色越来越差，甚至手指在微微发抖。  
“如果我不弄这些呢？作为你们的Chief Manager可以轻易的把这件事当作既成事实，你们团的节目，你们团代言的产品，今年夏天的巨蛋演唱会，自然会受影响，粗略的算一下基本上有几亿的损失，所以这背后都是数字。”他忽然嫌弃的把那本书撇到房间角落的垃圾桶里，这次是咚的一声。对面的年轻人更明显的抖了一下。  
“最后给你一个忠告，既然在这个世界活着唯一保护自己的方法就是谁也不要相信。”邱贻可没有再说别的就离开了房间。刚关上门就瞪了一眼这个团一直像在走廊里罚站一样待机的专属经纪人之后就消失在事务所大厦的走廊里。  
“怎么样？”许昕拄着脑袋看着马琳，马琳手上是许昕昨天晚上写的段子。  
“搞笑这件事说穿了就是把人性的缺点好笑的又明显的表示出来就行了，不管是脑袋笨，还是嘴不利索，还是卑鄙的部分，小气的部分，自大的部分，不合理的部分，都要有意思的夸张表现出来，而不是藏起来。”  
“我表现出来了？”许昕不服气。  
“你表现的是别人的。”马琳放下了手里的笔记本。  
许昕仍然没有刮胡子，看起来脏兮兮的脸上本来藏着的一点得意的笑意彻底的消失了。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の秋　1 xb

许昕 はい　とも！左右です。今日は初舞台ですけど、よろしくお願いします。  
あの、私達ね、若手笑い芸人なんですよ、

尚坤 そうですね。

许昕 この地球で直立行走の生きもの中に一番不幸なグループで所属しています。吉本でございます。

尚坤 どこからの見線やね。

许昕 最近ね、がんばらんなアカンなと思わせった事があって

尚坤 なんな？

许昕 俺らの世界でね、都市伝説みたいなもんがあるんですよ、売れた先輩のものを頂いたらなんかいい事が起きそうという。。。

尚坤 あぁ　あるね、縁起物みたい

许昕 そう、最近はね、张继科先輩からね、財布を頂いた。

尚坤 Ｍ１王者からですか、凄いね。そりゃがんばらなきゃいけないなぁ

许昕 っしゃ！これから頑張って仕事増やしてやろう

尚坤 で？

许昕 バイトが一個を増やした。

尚坤 どんなやね

许昕 正社員になれませんかと言われた。

尚坤 お前どこに目指していんね？！

许昕 売れたいなぁ　うれたいんぁ　夢の中でも言っていますわ、

尚坤 そりゃ分からないなぁ。

许昕 なんでお前ここで一歩ひいていんね。そうやって言うべきちゃうの

尚坤 何の関係やねん！

那年的8月许昕终于完成了舞台出道  
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の秋　2 xb

悔しいです！

“这是不是在做梦？”方博再一次见到许昕的时候离那个便利店的夜晚已经是一年半以后的事情了。  
许昕刚刚演完一场漫才，门口依然有一群喜欢艺人的女生围在门口等待着自己喜欢的艺人，手里是各色的礼物，还是新人的许昕自然是不可能有粉丝的，他大模大样的拎着自己的包艰难的穿过迷妹们的包围…  
“请问你是许昕吗？”  
许昕忽然停住了脚步―――那双眼睛。  
“请问你是许昕吗？”  
（“请问能帮我去便利店买一包烟吗？”）  
许昕愣住看着前边的人，戴着帽子和口罩只露出了那双眼睛，让他意外的是，他竟然认出他了。  
“你还记得我吗？”方博摘下口罩，小声的问道“一年多以前，就在涉谷附近的，”  
“哦。记得”许昕把背包甩到背上仰着头回答。  
然后许昕和方博就在一群情绪激昂的迷妹外围对视了一会,当有有其他的艺人出门的时候，一群迷妹爆发出高赫兹的尖叫，许昕挠挠脸：“要不然换一个地方？”  
“。。。恩。”  
不知道走了多久，过了几个红绿灯，他们眼前出现了流过城市的河，已经是傍晚的时间，余晖散在河水上照的两个人眯起了眼睛。许昕一下跳上了街上的花坛，一边望着远方的河水一边琢磨到底要走到哪里去。  
“你感觉不太一样了。”方博抱着自己的背包低头，头发被照得金黄。  
许昕摸了摸自己最近没有剃的胡子，“是吗？”  
“不光是胡子，整个人都不太一样了。”方博忽然停下来，抬头看着站在上边的许昕。他的确变了样子穿的松垮的衣服，脸上是本来和他一点都不称的胡子，更加重要的眼睛里那种对一切都无所谓的松弛或者说是玩世不恭的样子，还有明显变得油滑的说话的腔调。  
已经是发黄的白色休闲鞋，稍稍顿了一下然后迈起步子。  
“毕竟过去一年多了。”许昕从花坛上跳了下来回头看方博：“你找我有事？”然后决定停住了这次没有目的的散步，懒懒的坐在了路边。  
方博也学着许昕的样子一屁股坐在他身边，从包里掏出一个口袋塞到许昕怀里：“这个，算是那天的谢礼。”  
包装精致黑色的墨纸印着青色的松字，许昕歪着嘴笑了“那天晚上的便当？”  
“嗯。谢谢你。”  
许昕晃了晃，“我今天的晚饭。”  
“我找了你好久。”方博忽然开口了，带着没办法遮掩的委屈，“你不是说你是漫才师吗，我找了一年多，这里所有的剧场我都去了，都没有找到你。”  
被提醒起这一年多的不得志，无意中许下的狂言，马琳严厉的说教，几百次试镜的不合格，和尚坤的争吵，深夜的打工，瞬间翻涌而上却堵在心里，他喉结抖了抖然后错过一直盯着自己的眼睛看着河岸边上经过的行人和道路上穿梭的车流，  
“我哪里知道，说不定是上辈子你躲了我太长时间，这次轮到你找我了。”许昕手臂拄着身后吊儿当啷的说着，不在乎的样子看着方博，路过的车流之间的风吹的他头发凌乱，  
“开玩笑的。”  
方博在他旁边只能看到他的侧脸，然后某名的觉得，这样的场景像是久别重逢。  
“说的好像我上辈子欠了你一样。”方博想了一会费力的找了一句回话。  
“你这辈子就欠我的，欠我一顿饭。”许昕再次晃了晃那个便当口袋，站起身伸了个懒腰：“总之谢谢你了。天不早了。再见。”  
“明天你还有演出吗？”方博再一次冲着许昕问道。  
“有啊，你要来吗？”  
“恩。”  
许昕点点头没有再说话刚要走远的时候。  
“你，知道我叫什么吗？”方博仍然冲着他喊，某名的觉得自己好像拍老式的月九电视剧。  
“方博。”许昕这次转过身来看着他，清晰的吐出这两个字。  
“怎么会。。。”方博定在原地，回想那天早上并没有告诉许昕自己叫什么呢，他为什么会知道呢，正当他的心里慢慢升起“命运，缘分”诸多词汇的时候，不知道什么时候许昕忽然走回到他的眼前，  
他比方博高一点，就低着头说“我看过你和张继科马龙上的电视，当然知道了，你不是那个Jr吗？”他看着方博吃惊的脸觉得好笑：“难道还是我算出来的吗？”  
“我马上就不是Jr了。”方博抢在什么前面说明。  
“哦。”许昕不知道怎么接下去。  
“所以。。。”方博低下头，正好晚高峰的时段他们身边车流特别吵，许昕没有听清，他侧过耳朵靠近了：“你说什么？”  
三秒之后，  
许昕退了一步不可思议的盯着方博：“你说什么？！！！”  
陈玘这几天一直身体不适，他手底下有三组艺人，哪一组都不是省油的灯，好不容易被分到了M1冠军的经纪人当当，还是个过期的M1冠军，由于张继科曾经搞砸了那个有名的整人计划加上为人过于冷峻，他不好合作的恶名就传遍了各大电视台，日本有影响的民放一共就4家，算上条条框框逼死人的NHK5家，在算上经常不走寻常路大力出奇迹东京电视台6家，撑死了。而且电视圈子就这么大，但光吉本的艺人就有六千人，你不上有都是人可以代替你，何况已经是个过气的M1冠军了，现在只要豁的出去，不一定是艺人一样可以炒热节目，玩的开的偶像，演员，模特还有退役的运动员，前两年原宿的服装店店员竟然上了二百多个节目。。。  
“工作越来越少也是应该的。”陈玘盯着他们的日程表自言自语，希望在马龙身上，马龙态度谦和为人也比较好接触，另外生了一张好看的脸，只是还缺少综艺节目的锻炼，虽然组合和张继科的offer越来越少，但是指名要马龙单人上节目的还是有的。陈玘抿着嘴看着张继科那边的日程表表情越来越严肃。“现在不马上帮他再找别的突破口估计今年年底他就成为业内第一个得了M1的但是昙花一现的艺人了。”  
“辛苦了。”张继科解着领带回到休息室，他接下什么事也没有琢磨着要不要马龙出去玩，但马龙急急忙忙的在换衣服，张继科看在眼里心里盘算着估计他有自己单人的演出，就低头玩手机不响，马龙穿好衣服回头看张继科踌躇了一会，张继科故意没有抬头。  
“我，我先走了。”马龙放弃了。  
“再见。”张继科语调轻松的道了别。  
“相方之间越走越远，是太正常的了。”郝帅喝了杯酒无所谓的说，对面的张继科低着头没反应“我和张超从幼儿园认识到今天，现在他家在哪里我都不知道。”郝帅擦了擦嘴。“就是这种关系。你在别扭什么？”  
“我，我哪里别扭了。”张继科立起眉毛辩白着。  
“那你是怎么了？”  
“不甘心。”张继科咬着牙说出这三个字。  
郝帅看他眼神认真就劝他道：“多和其他人出去玩玩就好了，过去的几年为了M1写段子写的脑袋都傻掉了，去年又那么忙，正好现在可以放松一下。” 张继科低头喝酒不吱声，郝帅看了看他，知道有些事不好说就错开眼睛点了更多的酒，“你就今天喝痛快了吧，”  
“马龙这个人，”过了一会张继科红着脸忽然开口道。郝帅点了一颗烟点头表示自己在听，  
“从小家里特别穷，连电视都没有，小的时候和他说哪里的动画片漫画他完全不知道。但是呢，小学的时候在他生日的那天家人领他去剧场看了一场漫才的live，就迷上漫才了，回来得第一句话就是，继科，我要成为漫才师，我想都没想就回答：那我也要成为漫才师。”  
郝帅忘了弹烟灰，看张继科的样子出神。  
“嗝，这一，一句话就是二十年过去了，小学，初中，高中，我一直站在他左边，我是全世界离他最近的人，中间就隔着一个立式麦克，你现在和我说越走越远是太正常的了。我，不甘心。”然后张继科就趴在桌子上不动了。  
“哎呦。”郝帅被手里燃尽的烟烫到了瞬间把烟头扔到了烟灰缸里，然后边吹着发红的手指变想，好像听到了比燃尽的烟头更棘手的问题。

“邱贻可，某偶像公司的Chief Manager,童星出身，虽然才三十左右但是在这个圈子里侵泡了二十多年，是集所有这个圈子的毒素一身的男人。”  
陈玘对着本人这么说。  
“等等等等，”邱贻可支起手做了一个阻止的手势：“这么说我就太过分了吧。”他们在一个幽静的咖啡厅隔着圆桌对坐着，邱贻可身体前倾，陈玘靠着椅子背支起个二郎腿尽量和他保持距离。  
“这是整个圈子里对你的客观评价，我只是转述而已。”陈玘看到他慌乱的样子有点开心。  
“陈玘，原搞笑艺人吐槽役。因为和公司路线不合，在搞砸了1个现场直播的节目之后隐退做了经纪人，为人是超绝的抖S，爱好看到别人痛苦和难堪的样子。”邱贻可也不认输，“业界对你的评论。咱们算是半斤八。。。”  
“谁跟你咱们。”陈玘抱起手臂皱着眉头很快的接到，他没心情和业界第一辣手经纪人在这里对段子：“你找我干什么。”  
邱贻可表情忽然变成公事公办的样子：“有一个电视剧，一个很小的角色，我想找你的艺人演。”  
陈玘放下了手臂，“什么意思。”  
“秋季档的一部剧，主角是我们手下的一个团的王牌，有个小角色，估计算是男四，男五的样子，我觉得适合你手下的艺人？”  
“谁啊。”  
“张继科，上次咱们一起录节目的时候，啊，的确是咱们。”邱贻可故意的停顿了一下“他不是有个变身环节吗，他形象不错。”邱贻可指了指陈玘。  
“我考虑一下。”  
“他日程表很空，我知道。”  
“你怎么知道。”  
“我已经问了这几个电视台的主要制片人了，你只要不和我说他定了一个网络电视的日播新闻节目的话，拍几集的电视剧的时间绝对有。”邱贻可靠在椅子背上，心满意足的看着陈玘。  
“我的艺人，我说了算。”这下轮到陈玘身体前倾盯着邱贻可有点警告的意味。  
“经纪人的工作就是尽量拓宽手底下艺人的工作，他适合演戏。”  
“为什么找我的不是制片人？”邱贻可说的是对的，陈玘不想在这一点上周旋。  
“嘛，谁不都是一样吗？反正张继科肯定会上剧的。”邱贻可笑了，笑的有点欠打。  
许昕回家的时候不意外的看到最近像长在他家的马琳，这人正看着电视里的综艺咯咯咯的笑：“还是深夜的综艺节目有意思啊。啊，小昕昕回来了。”马琳望向玄关的许昕。  
“小昕昕什么的能不能不要说了，恶心巴拉的。”许昕脱了鞋之后直接倒在地上。  
“今天干了什么有趣的事情了吗？”这句话是最近马琳对许昕的问候语。  
“有趣的事情。。。”许昕的脸上被荧幕的光照着变了几个颜色之后“恩，有一件超级有趣的事。”  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の秋　3 xb

“事情就是这样，估计下个月开始，张继科的一部分时间就要入棚拍电视剧了。”  
舞台结束的时候，陈玘单独把马龙拽到舞台的角落里，  
“电视剧？继科儿吗？“对突如其来的工作安排马龙有点摸不到头脑。  
”嗯，还是一个黄金档的电视剧，如果真的有什么结果，对你们组合以后的发展都有好处。再说了，这年头演电视剧电影，拍电视剧电影，写书，画漫画，当记者，还有什么领域是艺人不做的吗？“陈玘劈里啪啦的说了一堆马龙想了一会：“对于我们剧场的漫才出场没什么影响吗？”  
“基本上没有，他那个小角色，只要我这边好好帮你们安排时间的没有问题，但是有一点，如果碰上你也有单人的节目，他又有电视剧拍摄的时候，估计剧场的表演就要拿下去了，但是一般的情况下不会，咱们的公司你懂的。”  
这个世界上再也没有比吉本更会见缝插针压榨艺人的事务所了，若手艺人剧场工作特别多的时候连换衣服的时间都没有直接穿着漫才的西装跳上电车奔赴下一个剧场就是家常便饭，吃饭喝水上厕所的时间都快挤没了，马龙和张继科还有早上大阪，中午东京，晚上奈良的安排，为了三个十分钟的漫才段子，一天坐了12个小时的新干线，中间还穿完美的插了一个午间的现场直播的情报综艺。  
马龙知道陈玘也就是通知他一下，并没有问自己意见的意思，便点头答应了，得到了马龙的同意接下陈玘来找张继科做工作的阻力就小多了。  
LUMINE剧场的走廊一直杂乱的，年轻的若手艺人一边喊着糟了糟了一边抱着包往车站跑，或者刚刚从电视台坐着计程车来的艺人解着衣服纽扣钻进休息室换服装，几个经纪人各自占据着几个角落用手捂着手机的声口：“了解了，那天会把档期空出来。”张超刚说完午间的漫才，手插着口袋里在走廊里晃悠看着休息室上边的名牌打算碰到那个熟人进去聊天，忽然就听到一阵杂音，他停了下来，同样表情不太对的还有和他走了个对面的新人，两人面面相觑从某个休息室里传过来明显的打斗的声音和桌子被撞到的声音就这么传了出来，不想听也往耳朵里钻，新人瞄了一眼休息室的名牌然后以最快速度向张超举了个躬，  
“辛苦了。”  
“哦。”  
然后都各自快步走开了。  
陈玘从张继科的休息室里出来活动活动脖子，觉得碰到这个难啃的主绝对是老天因为自己艺人时期的种种恶行在惩罚自己。  
张继科见陈玘走了之后把自己甩到沙发上看漫画，过了好一会才慢慢悠悠爬起，把那个刚才由于激烈争吵被无辜的撇在地板上的剧本拿起来。  
“该来的跑不掉，就这么开始丢人现眼了。”他自己嘟囔了一句，翻开了剧本。  
今天舞蹈课结束之后方博抓起帽子和背包一阵风似的没了踪影，周雨望了望四周看着那边和小个子的jr打成一片的闫安走过去拎起他的衣服领子就问：“你看到方博了吗？”林高远看了看暴走临界点的周雨知道形势不好，赶紧悄悄的蹭着地板挪走了，闫安依旧被他的大嗓门吓了一跳捂着耳朵：“我哪里知道。你给他打电话不就行了吗？”  
“完了，又是周雨。”方博按掉了第三个周雨的电话颠颠颠的跑到昨天说好的地方，还是河岸，只不过是在道路下边，穿着和昨天一样的衣服的许昕躺在河岸边上，脸被帽子盖着劳神在在的翘着二郎腿，方博向上一跳就坐在河岸上，扭过头看着许昕不说话。  
“来了怎么不吱声啊。”许昕懒懒的把帽子从自己的脸上拿开，抬头看着方博。  
“以为你在睡觉。”  
许昕嚯的一下坐了起来，盘着腿弓着腰拄着下巴想了一会说：“你刚才要是想把我晃醒但是不小心把我推到河里，会不会很可乐？”然后他很认真的看着方博问道。  
“不，不知道。”方博用力的摇头。  
“恩，不做一下是不知道的。”许昕一边琢磨一边摸着自己的胡子茬。  
“昨，昨天我和你说的话，你考虑过了吗？”方博跳到下河岸上的石头别过去自己的脸支支吾吾的问道，可惜许昕似乎还在考虑被推下河会不会很可乐的问题眼神游离了很久。  
“昨天？我以为是你开玩笑的呢。”他摆了摆手，“Nice joke。”  
“那你今天为什么来？”方博马上问道“不是说好给你一个晚上的时间考虑，你要是答应了就在这见面吗？”  
“唉，别别别，您一个前途光明的Jr没准以后就是偶像了，还搞什么告白，我也没当真就觉得你特别有趣所以才来的，我身边从来不缺有意思的人，但是你这样的还是第一次见到，人类观察？对，就是人类观察而已。”许昕这次是骑在了河岸的石头上对着方博的侧脸解释道。  
“我都说了，我马上就不是Jr了。”方博低着头嘟囔了一句。  
“好好说话，你委屈什么。”  
“我，我哪里委屈了。”方博抬头看着许昕，眼睛一眨一眨，看得许昕有点眼晕。  
“你看看。”干错自己也跳下了河岸，看着无意经过的船捂着额头半天不出声。“你找了我多久？”他仍然捂着额头稍微瞟了方博一眼问道。  
“从那天开始。”  
“你为什么找我？”  
“因为，我想见到你啊。”  
“为什么想见到我？”  
“因为，我得还你那顿饭。”  
“你还完了。可以了。”许昕忽然抬起头，做了个一拍两散的手势，有点开心的看着方博。  
“可是我还是想见你。”许昕恢复了扶住额头的动作。继续问道，  
“那你为什么还想见我。”  
“我，我觉得我喜欢你。”方博的手指紧紧的扣着凹凸不平河岸上的石头说。  
“那，那你为什么喜欢我。”许昕声音越来越小。  
“因为那天你请我吃了一顿饭，那天，其实我。。。”  
“说来说去还是那顿饭啊。”许昕忍不了这种陷入了迷宫的对话，“你这个段子没有结局啊！”他抬头看着方博不耐烦的打断他。  
方博被惊的咽下了一半的话，苦笑了一下低头说：“不是段子。”  
“哈？”许昕没有听清侧过身再问他。  
“我说的不是段子，我也不会把你推到河里去，好笑不好笑这种事，我从来都没考虑过，我，我只不过是想见你罢了。”然后他不知道怎么向许昕鞠了一个躬转身就跑了。  
越想越觉得自己特别傻，越觉得自己特别傻就跑的越快，风在耳畔掠过去的声音都像是在嘲笑自己的冲动简单，等他停了下来的时候，天际已经是一片紫红，他能看到另外一边慢慢爬上了半圆的月亮清亮又安静，不声响的在哪里，方博看了看周围发现自己已经跑出很远了，虽然眼前还是那条不变的河。  
忽然想起自己是上了半天的舞蹈课出来的时候，他脚下一酸就瘫在河岸边，摸摸背包里剩下半口水的饮料瓶，扭开就喝掉了，他不甘心的张着最准备迎接最后一滴的时候，许昕忽然站到他面前递过一瓶水。  
他愣住了，那宝贵的最后一滴就啪嗒的打在他的下巴上。  
许昕手里还攥着水瓶笑得特别开心，“不行，起码有六七处是我想吐槽的地方，先让我整理一下。”  
他真的认真的想了一下：“首先，你那个鞠躬是怎么回事？你也跑的太快了吧，还有跑来跑去都是沿着河岸跑你知道你多吓人吗？还有突然就瘫下来是怎么回事？没电了是吗？作为一个未来的偶像你起码帅气的去个便利店买瓶运动饮料什么，长个嘴在这里接着一滴水有那么解渴吗？”许昕一边说笑得更厉害了，过了好一会他才擦干眼泪：“你果然太有意思了，咳咳，先把这个喝了吧。”  
方博堆坐在那里看着许昕：“你来就是吐槽我的吗？”  
许昕不笑了，有点讪讪的把水瓶子放到方博的脚边，蹲到他身边：“从小我就被寄养到了亲戚家，他们对我很好，算是没有任何负担的长大了，但那里终究不是我的家，还是小孩的时候我就拼了命的想讨他们开心，能想到的最简单的方法就是逗他们笑，做了什么有趣的事情，那个人看到了笑了就等于他认可我，接纳我。我才去做了搞笑艺人，这个是我的活法，但是好死不死的成了个红不了的搞笑艺人，那天遇到你的那顿饭还是前辈照顾我送给我的，你找了我这么久都没找到我是因为我根本没资格在剧场演出，即使是这样你还觉得我好吗？”许昕回头看了一眼方博，从来没有过得认真。  
方博点点头，“但是，你为什么要告诉我这些。”  
许昕用鼻子笑了一声，也瘫坐在方博身边说：“对喜欢自己的人都不说真话，也太没礼貌了吧。既然你这么坦率的对我，我也会这么还给你。”他把水递到方博手里：“你跑了这么久快喝一点吧，别再脱水了。”  
方博愣愣的接过水，咕咚咕咚的往里灌，许昕看着他的侧脸含着笑意说：“既然你刚才点头了，咱们就交往吧。”  
“噗！！！”方博把嘴里的水一点不剩的喷了出去，还呛到了自己，开始剧烈的咳嗽，憋红了脸看着许昕，想说话但是没办法说，许昕靠着后边哈哈哈的笑了起来：“果然，你真的太有趣了，期待以上的反应。”  
“咳咳，你是认真的吗？”方博咳嗽够了擦了擦嘴问他。  
“当然，有趣这个赞扬在我看来要比我喜欢你什么的还要重要。”许昕眨了眨眼睛说。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の秋　4 xb  
　　　　虎穴に入らずんば虎子を得ず 

“张继科？谁？”

“去年的M1冠军感觉没睡醒的那个，最近觉得在电视上没看见他，估计离消失不远了吧。”

“漫才超级好笑，但是上节目经常冷场啊。”

“他们的漫才超级喜欢，以为是个以后像刘国梁和孔刘辉那对稳定发展的最后成为师匠，没想到这么沉不住气，早早的就开始演戏了，说实话有点失望，但还是会继续支持。”

“不是我对张继科个人有看法，最近的电视节目出现的艺人也太多了吧，打开电视都是这些人，管不得收视率越来越差。”

“秋季剧就把xx家的ACE搬出来干什么？田忌赛马吗，为了让一年的数字好看？”

“秋季剧的收视本来就不怎么样，把ACE叫过来干什么，数字不好又会有人在挑了。”

“话说张继科在上边怎么看怎么又违和感，说是外形好也没好到哪里去，作为搞笑艺人还挡包袱不知道以后要走什么路线。”

秋季剧的cast一经公布网上就炒开了，比起开年的春季剧和青春校园题材作为铁板的夏季剧，还有收官关键的冬季剧，秋季就差了那么一点意思，但是没想到国民团的ACE突然主演，在这关注度之下出演男四的张继科也顺利的收获了一堆质疑。

陈玘本来今天是病假，无意中看到雅虎新闻下的评论嘬牙花子，别再转行不成功把M1冠军那点好感度再消磨没了，更要命的怕他一脸不服气的到了现场再把电视剧圈的制作人的罪光了，真的就里去网络电视做主播不远了。他眼睛一转琢磨着不行，把降温冰条一撕，开车去了拍摄地。

入棚的第一天，邱贻可自然是会到的，这个国民团是他一手捧上来的，他不会在这方面放松。到了不说还送了都内超级有名甜品店的布丁。

“你送的什么？”在入棚之前他私底下问着自己的ACE，电视剧剧组主演一定要不停的送礼品过来是这个业内的规矩，虽然已经是成型的艺人但本人过于少根筋邱贻可对他难免不了要操点心。

“最近秋天了，我送的是青鱼寿司过去。”ACE一脸自豪地说：“超级难买到，我找的人才弄到。”

“糊涂，那青鱼寿司的确是好，吃完了一嘴酸腥味，再说还有共演的女演员在，你送个下酒菜过去算什么？还是配日本酒的下酒菜。”邱贻可摇摇头拿起手机走远处打了电话回来说：“我这边换成了京都一家老店的和果子了，虽然和我的布丁撞了甜品的种类，比青鱼寿司强一点。你记住了这家店，这个东西。”然后把和果子的照片和店铺的简介发给他过了一秒钟他又补充：“之前选的是青鱼寿司这个事你可以无意之间和工作人员透露，以后上综艺节目的宣传做一个梗也不错。”邱贻可转念一想改了方案。偶像本来能问的话题有限男女关系 私生活都有NG又总不能天天秀团爱，所以偶尔巩固巩固人设也是不错的选择。

陈玘来的时候看到张继科正在自我介绍，他擦了擦汗，还好，本来给他的时间本来就不多，先别想着能不能说几个梗活跃气氛，只要不闯祸安安稳稳的度过这个周期就行了，随后他的眼睛移到了在前排穿着西装一本正经的邱贻可身上，还是没有闹明白为什么他当初那么积极的想让张继科参与到这部戏里来，吉本和他们公司是出了名的利益竞争关系，在一个世界混不说，各个电视带的时间段都是相互抢的，从饭群的分布来讲年轻帅气的搞笑艺人人气也是直逼偶像的，加上历史上的恩怨情仇一大堆的烂事，基本上属于最少交集的状态。他是怎么想的把这个挂了名从制作人到包装公司都是偶像挂的戏里填一个吉本的若手。也许是是感受到陈玘的目光，邱贻可回头看到了后排的陈玘，对他笑的十分亲切，亲切到好像他们两个人从小一起长到大昨天晚上刚勾肩搭背的喝完酒一样。

“哎呀，不容易，我干了这么久吉本的经纪人在电视剧现场这种事实在是太难得了，您真的是给我们面子。”

陈玘对上邱贻可的目光觉得被他抓住了，正准备悄悄的离开的时候，不想邱贻可跑到他身边小声的客套着。

“我这也是工作，开机第一天，我不放心过来看看。”陈玘微微的向后站了一下依旧是保持距离。

“你放心我会经常来现场的，到时候我帮你汇报。”邱贻可也往后站了一下贴近了陈玘说。陈玘挠挠耳朵觉得有点痒。

“别别别，我可没有这么大的面子。”陈玘还在病中不想和这个人牵扯太多精力说完就走向停车场，邱贻可这人越想越不明白，但是奇怪的是最近这个人经常跳出来，赶也赶不走。但是身上一阵冷一阵热，耳鸣也跟着来了，眼前的风景就开始模糊起来，化成了白色的光圈，道路也似乎在慢慢边弯，周围的一切离他越来越远随后白色的光圈慢慢的飘走，剩下黑色的影子…

 

许昕刚刚演出完毕拿出手机看到雅虎新闻更新，xxx秋季定当开机，Ace为首，M1王者演员出道。他看到M1王者的字样挑了挑眉毛觉得和搞笑艺人有关就点开了，只提到了一句张继科出演，剩下的全篇都是主演ACE在恋爱电视剧的开机上险些送了青鱼寿司的事情，天然人设不崩，张继科只是被写了个名字，又看了一眼下边的评论，都是无意义的质疑，或者夸Ace天然可爱的。许昕翻了翻觉得没意思，准备回去的时候被自己的经纪人挡住了，这已经是他时隔一个月见到自己的经纪人。

“下周你们有一个花火大会的演出。”经纪人是个微胖的中年人，手底下管的都是许昕这样没有红的艺人，脸上还泛着油光，身上的烟味浓厚，指甲修剪的歪歪扭扭每个细节都彰显着他的不得志，许昕看了一眼地点，是海边的一个小地方的花火大会。

“花火大会有必要找人讲漫才吗？大家不都等着看烟火呢吗？”许昕不满意的抗议。和以前的相方去过几次，基本上类似庙会热闹非凡，空气湿乎乎的海岸边，谈情说爱黏在一起的情侣，推着婴儿车牵着孩子的家庭，不知道哪里来但永远是最吵的高中生，反正没有一个人会静下心来听他们讲漫才导致每次都变成他和相方对着一个不太好使的38式立麦互喷口水，在灰溜溜的下台后看着盛开着的无限扩大闪耀着的烟火不甘心的流眼泪的经历已经是他夏天结尾处的噩梦。

噩梦又要来了，许昕握着经纪人给他的车票在河边坐了很久，

“这是什么？”方博走过来的时候意外的没有看到躺在河岸边的许昕，看了一眼他手里的车票，“花火大会？”方博重复了一下，

“对，我正准备出轨。”许昕忙着把车票塞进口袋里淡淡的说，

“许昕，你说我现在把你推到河里是不是会很好笑？”方博佯装生气拽起许昕的领子说道。

“这里正确的吐槽应该是，亏你还能这么堂堂正正的说出来。”许昕自然的笑了起来看着往来的路人“你走这里走过的人几个人正在出轨。”

方博知道许昕又开始犯傻了，就坐在石头上晃荡腿不吱声。

“五个人。”许昕摆起左手对方博的脸上比划着，鬼使神差一样方博忽然握住伸过来的手，交错了一下就，

许昕反应很快的就把方博的手甩开了：“你这个家伙，”然后有点无可奈何的低头咯咯咯的笑了。

“交往了牵手不是很正常吗。”方博依旧理所当然的说，平淡的语气，好像在评论现在的天气。

许昕低头咯咯咯的笑了然后忽然严肃的问道：“你是不是以前交往过别人。”

方博忽然错看眼睛不响。

“啊啊啊，对啊你们这些JR超级受欢迎，没出道就是明星了，自然身边不缺人了。粉丝信什么的，礼物什么的。。。”

“我们公司不，不允许收礼物的。”方博慌慌忙忙的辩解道，许昕定了一下看方博：“粉丝信是真的了？啊啊！你竟然点头了！！！”许昕把脸埋在手里“我靠，超级火大。”

方博也没有想到答话，这个状态的许昕让他有点无措但是不知道为什么嘴角不住上扬着，他就坐在许昕的旁边有余地晃荡腿。他侧过脸看到许昕的发尾被夕阳染的金黄。

 

陈玘醒来的时候已经是晚上了，被某个人无所忌惮的笑声吵起来的“这家伙真的是脑袋不好使。”陈玘揉揉眼睛，发现自己躺在陌生的空旷的房间，窗外是整个东京的灯光，整齐拥挤着发亮反衬房间里有点寂寞，他看了一圈发现整个房间除了自己躺着这张床以外东西少的可怜。口渴的不行想下床接杯水翻了个身，不小心从绸缎的床单上滑了下来，地面是价格不菲却没有一点温度的大理石，凉的他打了冷战。

“哦。你醒了？”不知道什么时候出现在门口的邱贻可靠着墙看陈玘费力的趴在地上。

“咳咳咳。”陈玘没有开口就开始咳嗽，一阵恶寒之后他决定爬回到床上，一点想回嘴的能量都没有了。不知道过了多久，邱贻可又出现在床边手里多了一瓶水，怼到陈玘的手里“你是不是渴了？”陈玘握着冰凉的玻璃瓶不满的问道：“你家没有热水吗？”

“你要洗澡吗？”

“我要喝热水。”陈玘随手砸过去一个枕头到邱贻可的脸上，“啊啊啊，你们吉本的人好难伺候。”被砸的邱贻可无可奈何的又消失了。

“水。”陈玘再一次被邱贻可拽了起来，被塞进手里一杯热水“我们家快半年没有生火了为了你可是破例了。”邱贻可站在床边居高临下的看着陈玘，“我求你了吗？把我弄到这里活生生的被你折腾醒好几回，你是不是对我有意见。”几次三番被吵醒的陈玘握着水杯忽然情绪爆发了。邱贻可有点意外的看着他：“你直挺挺的在我面前倒下去了，我还从你身上踩过去吗？”陈玘不说话了心里不甘心又后悔全别扭在一起，不知道哪里来的力气直接从床上站了起来换成他居高临下的看着邱贻可半天，也想不到答话，眼前一黑又险些倒下来时候，邱贻可眼疾手快的抢过水杯：“你可别把我的床弄脏了。”陈玘倒在床上心里盘算着等他好了如何报复邱贻可的时候无力的喘着粗气。

“嘛，抖S的人好像最讨厌这种了吧，我也理解。”邱贻可调整了一下陈玘的姿势，又帮他盖上被子，“我还是给你叫个医生吧，我家什么药也没有。”

“早啊。”当陈玘顶着一脑袋乱头发从寝室出来的时候已经是第二天的中午了，客厅的阳光晃得他张不开眼睛，他看到邱贻可坐在一张沙发中间懒洋洋的打招呼，眼睛没有离开吵闹的电视，陈玘看了一眼，“你怎么在这个时间看综艺，这么闲。”

“第一，你在这我没办法去上班，第二这是我艺人上的节目，我多少要check一下。”比着两个手指说。“你吃早饭吗？”陈玘看了一下干净的只剩下沙发和电视机的客厅和一点生活气息都没有的厨房“你让我吃大理石吗？”邱贻可抓起身边的电话机：“当然是定饭了，要不然我为什么住在酒店楼上。”

“你可真有钱。”陈玘坐在餐厅的椅子上环绕着看窗外东京都心的风景，他觉得上一次他这么俯瞰东京的时候还是站在东京塔的时候。

“嘛，谁让我十岁的时候赚的就比一个上市公司的部长还多。”

“能这么堂堂正正说出来的也需要勇气。”陈玘靠着椅子背瘫着“为什么要把张继科加进来。”

“我说了他会演戏啊适合当演员，和式早餐和西式的你要哪个？”

“随便，你觉得我会相信吗，你就见过他一面而已，吉本和你们公司不对付的事情不用我提醒你吧，手下没出道jr还有一大把为什么加了一个张继科？”

“他那个角色不适合jr ，jr年龄太小，咖啡是要冰的还是热的？黑咖啡就可以吧？”

“冰的，要糖和奶。出道的还有一大把。”

“看不出来啊，白长了一张只喝黑咖啡的冷峻脸，我只是个经纪人，拍板的还是制片。你这么不相信我为什么还是让张继科来了？三明治的面包是要烤的还是不烤的？”

“烤的。我也是没有办法了，张继科最近工作有点少，好不容易来了一个，也是不入虎穴焉得虎子……没想到入虎穴的人是我。”

“怎么好端端的我家成了虎穴了，我在圈里这么多年信条只有一个：不做只对自己有利的事情，既然电视剧都开机了现在就别计较这些了。吉本那边我托了人帮你请假了，今天你就休息吧，话说煎蛋要用黄油吗？”

“……要。”  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の秋 5 xb  
クソー　やっば綺麗だね

“我们最怕的就是经纪人，邱哥。”  
陈玘和邱贻可对坐在餐桌上吃早餐，陈玘因为烧了一个晚上没什么胃口，把东西含在嘴里慢慢的嚼着，邱贻可意外的吃相很斯文，房间里尴尬的安静下来，邱贻可跑过去重新把电视打开，算是遮盖一下气氛，没想到的是他想check的艺人在节目里直接提到了自己。陈玘低头喝着咖啡明显手里的动作僵住了一瞬间然后装作没事人一样继续扒拉着盘子里的煎蛋，  
“我们去年上了红白，他就跑过来说，他八岁就上了红白，警告我们不要嚣张。”  
邱贻可现在真的想把自己的艺人从电视机里拽出来打一顿，的确,怕艺人上节目没话题冷场，他对艺人报自己的料一直是默许的状态，没想到在这么意外的地方让意外的人听到这番话，  
“你可以啊，这么嚣张的夸自己，不嫌害臊。”陈玘没有放过这个让邱贻可难堪机会，邱贻可倒觉得被明晃晃的讽刺比在背后耸着肩膀笑要舒服一些，他擦擦嘴解释：“没想到这个小子背后这么说我，我是怕他们得意忘形闯祸。”赶紧又关掉了电视。  
“总比没话说强，我的艺人见到我就像斗犬一样。”  
“张继科也是个抖S你们撞见不打才怪呢。”邱贻可推开了盘子，似乎是没什么胃口吃了。  
“我没说是谁啊。”陈玘见邱贻可这个主人不动了，自己也停了下来，“能问你个问题吗？”  
“恩？”邱贻可抬起眉眼询问着看着他，陈玘忽然理解了邱贻可的外表完全可以再继续做演员的事实，他5岁就出道，然后成了国民童星，8岁上红白是事实，10岁左右代言就有五六个，还有和不同企业合作的出了周边文具，书包，他父母还趁着风出了书，还成了畅销作，16岁的时候忽然淡出了屏幕去念书然后做了幕后，陈玘没有过这样的人生，谁都没有，除了邱贻可。但是还是个小学生的他是怎么在这个冷酷又势利的圈子生存，从昨天开始他就觉察到邱贻可的家干净简单的有点过了，基本上沙发，床，电视就没有别的了，像是一个冷清的山洞一样，一个在东京寸土寸金的顶层公寓里的，山洞。圈里人没人懂他，偶尔经纪人之间会谈起他，没人说过他什么坏话，当然也没有好话，陈玘听过他的传说很多，但真碰上还是最近，这个人的存在偶尔让他烦躁的乱了自己的阵脚，他擅自理解为那是他对邱贻可的好奇心。琢磨了一下问了一个他觉得自己知道答案的问题：“你怎么忽然做幕后了？”  
邱贻可嘴斜着笑了一下：“你想听真话。”陈玘点点头。  
“我刚开始做童星的时候真的很辛苦，5岁的小孩周围都是成年人，但是既然做了专业的演员拿了人家的钱不论年龄标准都是一样的。”陈玘边听边点头表示自己能理解。他也能想象，邱贻可估计是吃了太多苦，受不了娱乐圈虚情假意的和飘忽不定的人气才会转做幕后。  
“那个时候刚好是日本泡沫经济时代后期，电视业也十分景气，可当我16岁的时候，泡沫碎了，我的出场费渐渐的变少，最后甚至少了一位数的时候我就觉得，这样干不行，我受的累是一样，薪水却越来越少，与其我自己出来遭罪不如找几个年轻人替我吃苦，我在后面数钱就完了，给人投资是回报最大的。”当邱贻可一串话说完的时候看到他对面忘记点头的陈玘，陈玘嘴动了半天出声：“这个理由？”邱贻可点点头，他走到橱柜下面的冰箱拿出两瓶水，“这一切都是数字。很简单就能看出划不划的来。”  
陈玘觉得自己刚才对于邱贻可的想象彻底的说明了他昨天晚上没有睡好这个事实，他接过水汩汩的灌进去然后不甘心的问：“你们家怎么这么清冷？”  
“啊。”邱贻可看了一圈“啊，我才搬的家，东西还没有送到。”  
幸好这个时候陈玘的手机一直自口袋里颤，让他减少了在心里骂自己个傻子的时间---是肖战。  
“你怎么跑到邱贻可家了。”肖战不确定他现在在哪里也尽量压低声量的小声质问，陈玘跑到卧室关上门“你怎么知道的？”  
“打听打听就知道了，你的车昨天被其他人开到事务所来了，我就在附近直接接你去，10分钟后见。”  
“你知道他的家？”刚刚听到邱贻可搬了家陈玘担心肖战跑到他以前的家去。  
“不就是六本木帝国酒店那的塔楼公寓吗？他住在那里算是出名了。”肖战似乎在车上没什么心情多说话。  
从接电话出来到被送出到楼，陈玘都没有看邱贻可，一言不发的坐上等在路边的肖战的车。肖战瞥了他一眼，发动了车子，在后视镜里看到了对着车鞠了一躬打算目送肖战车走的邱贻可的身影“这家伙真的是一点破绽都没有。”肖战拐了弯之后自己叨咕了一句。“还是小的时候可爱啊。”陈玘坐在副驾驶一直没说话。  
“你什么时候和邱贻可那么近了？”肖战见陈玘一直在神游决定自己先开口。  
“我昨天去现场病倒了，就被他弄回家了，再说谁和他近了，看不穿本心的人形电脑一个。”陈玘想起邱贻可觉得胸口堵得慌。  
“听说张继科进了他们公司的剧组？”  
“啊。”  
“你谈的？”肖战很快的问道。  
“当然不是我。”  
“那是他提议的。”  
“。。。你问这个干什么？”陈玘觉得肖战的话锋不对。  
“那个角色本来是其他的一个演员的，早就定了，顶的时候呢那个演员还是个新人，最近才在海外得了奖，作为剧组当然是觉得捡了便宜早早的买了一个上升股，没准还会改一下剧本男4改成男2，忽然那个新人经纪人过来交涉演出费用的问题一时间制作方也陷入了僵局，邱贻可自然是害怕自己辛辛苦苦培养的ACE上了没什么话题性的秋季剧不说还被新晋的国际影帝抢了风头，好就好在忽然吉本的经纪人提出来想把去年的M1冠军加进来，话题性照新晋影帝弱了一点但是好在档期好确定，还是吉本这也样的大手事务所提出来的合作申请。。。”  
“等等。”陈玘听的云里雾里“吉本提出的申请？明明是他。。。”  
“是制作人找你的，还是别人找你的？”肖战对于陈玘现在还没有搞清状态的样子某名的火大。  
“邱贻可。”陈玘小声说道。  
“他和制片方说是吉本提出来，和你说是制片方提出来的，两头封堵，业内的常用手法，而你就这么干脆利索的进坑了倒是让我挺意外。”肖战在一个红灯处停了下来，终于侧过脸严厉的看了陈玘一眼。  
不知道是还在病中的关系还是听到这番话的关系，陈玘觉得耳鸣更严重了。肖战看到他的反应没有放过他的意思：“挺吃惊的吧，告诉你个更吃惊的事情吧，这次算是吉本欠了他们制作方的一个人情，不知道什么时候要还回去的，骰子已经被掷出去了，所以，不管怎么样，张继科一定要在个戏里把自己的名字打开，也不枉费咱们这个糊里糊涂投出去的筹码，我找了一个教演戏的老师，以后每天早上不管有没有他的戏份都要接受专业的演技培训。”  
陈玘现在后悔为什么30分钟之前没有把邱贻可揍一顿再离开。  
“辛苦了。。。你怎么了？”从电视剧剧组赶回来的张继科看到瘫在沙发上的马龙马上放下包过蹲坐在沙发边上问道。  
“节目里的环节，踩在指压板上打了三个小时的棒球，还有顶着热水碗，哎呀，障碍赛。”马龙翻了个身哑着嗓子说，由于马龙是没有NG的基本上给他要请的节目他都上，好死不死的他前两天在节目的刚录完一个秋季运动会的企划，今天又来了这么吃力的企划，身体撑不住了。  
“陈玘这个混蛋，他是怎么接的offer，我去找他。”张继科转身就要走，被马龙拽出衣服：“你找他干嘛，哪个艺人不做这样的工作，只不过是都搞到一起而已。你帮我在肩膀贴一个降温贴吧，回来一直疼，估计是顶热水碗的时候被洒下来的热水烫到了。”  
张继科心里不服气但是觉得目前调整好马龙的状态应付接下来的漫才节目更重要，便接过马龙递过来的感冒时用的降温贴，马龙蹭下衣服领子果然露出通红的肩膀，“这是烫伤啊。”张继科忽然高声喊了出来，马龙别过头看了一眼自己的肩膀云淡风轻的说，“果然啊。”  
张继科不满意马龙的淡定，还是默默不响的把降温贴贴在上边：“我给你找个冰袋敷一下。”  
“哪有那个时间。”马龙活动了一下肩膀，然后拍了拍自己的脸，想清醒起来：“对段子吧。我暂时还站不起来，坐着吧。”张继科蹲在马龙傍边看了他很久也不动，马龙拍了他一下：“看什么看，恶心巴拉的。”  
“就是，觉得你太拼了。”张继科低头揉搓着降温贴的包装纸说。  
“这种话就先别说了，快点对段子。”这样严肃的张继科让马龙觉得陌生，他催促着张继科快点进入工作状态。  
张继科把手里的包装纸扔到垃圾桶里坐到马龙身边像是漫才开场的时候拍着手说“大家好。”  
段子演了上千回，从来没有一次他和马龙是坐着排练的，也从来没有一次马龙拍他头的时候显的那么没有力气，8秒钟就要有一个包袱，开场的包袱越快越好，语速一直，两个人说话的空隙咬合紧密但是要给观众留下反应的时间，人物跳出跳入要干净利索。张继科和马龙就像被谁操控了一样反复的在练习一个他们熟练到不行的段子。张继科看着镜子里反映出马龙的笑脸，谁都看不出来这个人每个关节都在疼，但是自己能做的也只是陪他站在38立式麦克的另一边而已。  
“喂，陈玘。”离开场还有一段时间，马龙决定再睡一会，张继科就跑到走廊里接了陈玘打来的电话“演技培训？时间是什么时候，不会耽误我们的演出吗？那就好，好的，什么这么痛快你很意外，差不多我也该认真工作了。”张继科靠着墙说。

“花火大会啊，恭喜你。你也终于步入艺人的地狱了。”马琳不客气的坐在许昕家里大大方方的掏出几罐啤酒和两袋鱿鱼丝，开心的来开易拉罐环，咕咚咕咚的喝了几大口，然后心满意足的叹了口气：“啊，爽快。”然后拿一起一根鱿鱼丝。  
“现在不是说风凉话的时候。”许昕走过去把他手里的鱿鱼丝抢过去，塞到嘴里倒在床上：“对着好几万人冷场。我光想想就觉得身上的毛孔都被封死了一样难受。”  
“这个比喻一点意思也没有，”马琳自己拿了一根新的放在嘴里嚼，“有工作就有收入，你还不怀揣着一个颗感恩的心？再说了艺人不就是这样吗，把付了钱来剧场的客人逗笑是最轻松的了，这些人本身就是来听漫才的，但是要真的能把来看花火大会的人都笑那才是本事，把本来的路人变成你的观众这才是真正能耐的艺人。”  
许昕一边嚼着鱿鱼丝一边盯着天花板发愣，没有回答。  
“你这辈子也没有几次能对着几万人讲漫才的机会，就当是和烟火的决斗吧。”马琳经常用一些和他本身一点都不相符的具有浪漫气息的词汇，和烟火决斗这几个字被一个喝着啤酒嚼着鱿鱼丝的大叔说出来有一种奇妙的喜感。

电车一个小时，不同往常的安静沉闷气氛和清一色深色西装的出勤电车，五颜六色的浴衣和大声谈笑声交织着，车窗外不再是整齐的高层办公楼过了几个山洞之后慢慢舒展开来的景色换成了开阔的海岸，一种解放感和充满期待的空气漂浮在车厢里，8月份的末尾，今年最后一次的花火大会。  
唯一没有和这些游客融为一体的是两个穿着西装的年轻人，许昕和尚坤各自找了个角落无言的看着窗外的风景变化，对于他们来讲这是一场必输的战争。  
烟花的燃放地点是海中心的一个小岛，舞台搭建在正对着那个岛的地方，许昕看着舞台叹了口气，主办方的意愿很好，正面看舞台，当烟花开始的时候就可以转过身去看烟花了，但是在开始之间人们自然是找位置，喝酒打闹，逛小吃街，捞金鱼，有几个人能停下来看他们的演出。  
“说是这场烟花花费了一个亿左右。”尚坤转述主办人刚才的话，许昕随便答应着，他和尚坤在舞台后方已经对了好一会，他们自然不是唯一的节目，被安排到了第四个，剩下的时候只是默默的在后台抽烟待机，脸上因为紧张和无奈表情僵硬的看着来来往往谈笑的人群，他和尚坤商量好了即使有一个人在看他们也要让那个人笑出来。如果有一个人笑了，他们就算赢了。身后的舞台变换着出来同样来表演的演员的声音，不知道哪里请来的歌手，唱着自己的原创歌曲，震得他头疼。他看了看表马上就要到自己的演出了，拍了拍尚坤准备绕道舞台侧面的时候，急急忙忙的走过来工作人员一脸抱歉的说：“实在不好意思，可能时间要后延。”由于前边的舞台实在是太吵许昕一时没有听清他的话，靠近才能听到对方的话，“你们要后延十分钟左右。”  
“十分钟？”许昕看了一下表，“那正好是8点啊，烟花开始的时间。”许昕不可思议的看着尚坤，烟花开始之后有谁还会转过身来看漫才吗？尚坤似乎还在状况外，或者他根本没有听清对方是说的是什么。  
“实在是抱歉，这个歌手是主办方塞进来的，怎么都想多唱几首新歌。这个算是对二位的补偿，当然酬劳会和贵公司交涉的。”主办方的人自说自话一样塞了一张一万块的钞票到许昕和尚坤手上转身就走了，许昕把那张钞票捏在手里然后不自觉的揉成了一团。  
“无所谓，不是说了吗，即使有一个人在笑都算咱们赢了。”尚坤拉住要找主办方理论的许昕劝道。许昕回身瞪了尚坤一眼，又觉得尚坤挺无辜，就一屁股坐在沙滩上，死死的瞪着天空，胸膛不停的起伏，那一万块钱虽然不甘心但还是塞到了自己的西裤口袋里，塞进去之后不甘心之中还参杂着对不争气自己的气愤。  
当许昕和尚坤上台的时候同时天边亮起一团烟火，人群里被隐藏了好久的期待一瞬间随着亮起的烟火被点燃了，第一朵烟花缓缓的升到空中绽放，应该是金色的花瓣，耀武扬威一般占据了整片天空，许昕和尚坤对着所有人的背影微笑着打了招呼：“大家好，我们的组合叫左右。”  
没有人回头。  
“所属于这个地球上直立行走生物团体里面最悲惨的集团，吉本。”  
“你说什么呢。”  
除了尚坤，没有人听到自己的话。  
一枚新的烟火被点燃伴着燃烧和爆炸的声音，红色和紫色云团一般从天际延伸过来，也照亮了许昕的脸，他打定主意不会抬头看一眼天空。  
“新人的漫才师不容易啊。”  
就像现在一样。许昕看着场下各色浴衣的后背想。  
“最近，我开始觉得不加油不行了。”许昕忽然冲着麦克大声的喊道，想拼命盖住上方传来烟花炸裂的声音。  
“什么？”尚坤也冲着麦克大喊道，许昕看到他也死死的盯着舞台下黑压压的人群的后背，拼了命的想获得一点关注。  
“在我们这个圈子里有一个传说，就是如果得到了走红前辈的某样东西呢，预示着自己也离走红不远了。”  
“哦，的确有，好彩头。”  
没有人回头。  
“最近，张继科前辈送给我一个他用过的钱包。”  
没有人回头。  
“哦，M1的冠军啊，这个是好的寓意啊。”  
没有人回头。  
“我就想接下来要加油工作啊。”  
没有人回头。  
“然后你加油工作了吗？”  
没有人回头。  
“特别顺利的，打工多了一个。”   
“你到底在朝。。。朝哪里努力！”尚坤出色的在抖包袱的关键时刻咬了螺丝，所有的不顺利都聚合在一起，化成天空一朵朵让人惊叹的烟花，许昕看着台下的人的身影，没有一个是冲向自己的，远处不依不饶一般的将烟花一朵一朵升到天空，变化着各种形状和夜空交织在一起，美的让海岸上数万人同时仰望惊叹，他清晰的能听见下面的人兴奋又惊奇的喊着：哇，变形了，这个好漂亮。”  
空气湿乎乎的海岸边，谈情说爱黏在一起的情侣，推着婴儿车牵着孩子的家庭，不知道哪里来但永远是最吵的高中生，浴衣上的蝴蝶的图案，屋台上的炒面，埋在冰块里的西瓜，捞金鱼的摊位上鱼缸反射出来的金色的光，人群的笑声，惊叹声，烟火炸裂的声音，顺着海风微微飘过来硫磺的气味，这些零碎的印象和气息缓缓扑过来，他口袋里还揣着主办方赔他的一万块，他觉得他和他的一万块和他仅有的一点期望和信念都被这场一亿元的烟花炸的粉碎。  
他只是机械的念着自己的台词，声音也低了下去，尚坤似乎也乱了节奏在不应该吐槽的地方忽然插了进来，许昕便停住了在舞台上苦笑起来，只是几秒，就在这几秒的见隔离，主办方的负责人表情凝住了，尚坤悄悄的怼了他一样，不管在什么情况下演出是不能停的，许昕抬眼准备最后看一眼人群，发现了在离舞台最近的地方站着穿紫色浴衣的方博，许昕不知道他是什么时候来的，方博仰着头看着自己，脸上带着笑容，悄悄的做了一个加油的姿势。  
他是他们唯一的观众，此时另一枚烟花串上天际，炸裂的时候照亮了这片海滩也照亮了方博抬头看自己的脸，不知道是被什么情绪裹挟着的许昕眼眶忽然就热了起来，他觉得这样下去眼泪很快就会滴下来，迅速的扬起头撑大了双眼想让眼泪倒流回去，无意间，他终于看到了他那么记恨，那么不甘心，却被活生生的打败的对手。  
一朵金色的烟花在他眼前夜空中炸裂，延伸变化出无数的彩色的火花，簇簇耀眼，光彩异常缓缓的坠落到远处的海里。  
“啊，果然好漂亮。”许昕死忍着眼泪望着天空低声叹道。

 

 

 

   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の秋 6 xb  
躲开了海岸上人群，许昕拽着方博磕磕绊绊逆这人群走了好久的终于找到了个安静的暗处，几个没精打采的小摊正准备收拾一下回家，刚才还震耳欲聋的烟火声化为了遥远的背景，许昕看着方博，他穿着不常见的紫色的浴衣带着暗色的条纹，不知道什么面料做的，随着方博的一举一动，布料呈现着奇妙的光泽，即使是在灯光昏暗的地方也看得清晰。  
“你什么时候来的。”许昕看着一脸得意的方博问道。  
“我们舞蹈课完了就过来了，电车超级挤啊。”方博自顾自的往前走，许昕发现他手上拎着同样材质的巾着口袋后面的腰带上别着一把扇子。  
“不过你们艺人好不容易啊，在这种情况下讲漫才就是公开处刑啊，有谁会去听啊。”方博回头和许昕说道，刚才许昕点点头附和着：“就是公开处刑，不过谁都要经历的过程，经历了这些就什么都不怕了。”不知道是对方博说的还是对自己说的，奇怪的是这些话说出口的确心里轻松了一点。方博的鞋子在路面发出哒哒的声音，许昕穿着被蹂躏了一天的西装走在他旁边， “今天本来应该也是穿浴衣的，但是经纪人忘了准备。。。”  
“我的天，这要是我们公司经纪人忘了服装就是大事件了。”方博把手揣在肥大的袖口里，悠然自在的在路上懒散的散步说道。他不是没有注意到许昕刚才在舞台上的失态但是似乎没有特意去提及，不知道是怕许昕难堪还是觉得这些东西都不是很重要。  
“话说你为什么进了事务所，从小就想做偶像吗？”许昕把手也插到西裤口袋里问道。  
“我妈妈给我投的简历，稀里糊涂的就考上了，我们公司所有的课程都是免费的，而且还是自愿的，我也没什么事，14岁开始就按时间去学学跳舞，认识认识其他人，一算也是六年了。啊，冰镇的西瓜。”方博看着路边摊随嘴说着自己想到的话。  
“那为什么要辞职了呢。”  
“我妈妈建议的，待了6年也没有轮到我出道，估计也没什么意义了吧。”  
“你好像很听她的话。”许昕看着旁边的刨冰摊说。  
方博没有回话就忽然跑开了，木屐发出哒哒哒的声音，等他再回来的时候手里多了一盒刨冰，他开心的把刨冰伸到许昕的眼前：“一起吃吧。”  
“你刚才说什么？”方博挖了一勺子刨冰放在嘴里。然后递给许昕另一个勺子，许昕尝了一下，上面是草莓果酱，他不喜欢果酱也不喜欢草莓，于是就急急的塞了几勺冰渣在嘴里，凉的他脑袋一紧，口齿不清的说：“我说你好像很听你妈妈的话。”  
“嘛。”他和方博坐在马路边，中间隔着一个刨冰，对着不断涨潮的海滩，方博叼着勺子想了一下：“我爸爸工作很忙所有的事都是我妈负责，我也懒的计较，让我做什么我就做了。”风吹着海面，海浪声时近时远，那场热闹又吵闹的烟火大会好像已经是很久远的事情了。  
“你没想过要做什么吗？”许昕是自己退了学选择去做艺人的，对于方博这种无欲无求的回答无法理解。  
“有一件。”方博盯着海岸半晌继续含着勺子点点头说“但是这个是我的秘密。”  
“我也没说问啊。”许昕挖了一勺子刨冰塞到嘴里，不小心掺着草莓果酱，他不满的撇了撇嘴，推远了刨冰盒子再也没有心情吃了。  
“回去吧，等一下人散了电车就要等很久了。”许昕提议道。方博点点头，看了看四周，“你知道去车站怎么走吗？”许昕豪气的挥挥手：“跟着我走。”然后他就穿着皱皱的西装起身走开了。方博急忙忙的把垃圾扔到远处的垃圾桶里，也小跑着跟着许昕，他穿的鞋跑起来不方便许昕听到他身后哒哒哒的声音还有方博在他后面喊他：“你慢点啊。”忍不住对着前方空荡荡的马路笑了起来。  
空气湿乎乎的海岸边，若隐若现的海浪声，不时从远处传过来的烟火的光，偶尔经过停在路上没精打采的摊位，稀稀拉拉的瘫在路边喝醉的年轻人，还有他和方博被路灯拉长的影子，许昕看了一眼方博揣在袖子里的手臂，手尴尬的摆了两下，最后无奈的也把手揣到了西裤兜里。  
“方博，你知道把手揣在袖子里很危险吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为如果你摔倒了首先会脸着地。你还穿着木屐，危险系数是两倍。”  
“哪有那么吓人。”  
“有那么吓人，不信你试试？”  
“你当我傻啊。”  
“诶，你不傻吗？”  
“喂！”  
被吐槽了的许昕低头咯咯笑了几声，笑完之后他讪讪的把手揣进了西裤的口袋里。

张继科今天NG了十多场戏，身心俱疲的状态回到家之后，刚关上门就瘫坐在玄关处发楞的盯着门把手，等他烧上洗澡水想到上次马龙出演的那个运动会的节目和在指压板上打棒球的节目应该播放完了，瘫在沙发上调出已经录好的节目准备自己check一下，累到没有心思开灯，房间里只有浴室的光和电视的光源，他盯着电视看了好久，不停的按着重放和快进的按键，重复的看了一边又一遍，听到浴室传来热水已经准备好的通知，幽幽的在昏暗的室内机械的女声重复了一次次的说，热水已经烧好，但是他完全没有动，机械的按动着遥控器上的快进和后退，反反复复，反反复复，意识已经模糊了，模糊到他没办法停掉手里的动作，似乎他是被谁操控了一样一直的重复着那两个按键，最后说不出来的原因他关掉了电视，热气已经从浴室飘了出来，那个浴室里的机械的女声程序都已经放弃了通知，在安静的室内张继科捂着头眉毛凝聚在一起，马龙的镜头基本上都被剪掉了，说的话和他的镜头加起来不到五分钟，但他合上双眼就看到那天在休息室累到站不起来的马龙，和那些他要不段后退前进才能看到可怜的播送部分，张继科薅过来一个沙发上的抱枕把脸捂住冲着里面大喊了一阵无意义的音节之后，把抱枕冲着电视扔了过去。

方博回到他和周雨闫安的公寓的时候已经是快12点了，周雨还没有睡，开着电视上播放着某个艺人秋季运动会的企划，又闹又吵，周雨一眼都没有看电视，只是坐在客厅的沙发上看漫画，看到方博回来了合上了手上的书，“花火大会？”周雨挑着眉毛问道。方博点点头。  
“我有话要问你。”周雨看了看闫安房间的房门，指了指阳台，方博听话的跟着周雨走到阳台，“你和那个艺人交往了？”周雨把双手拄在阳台的栏杆上，斜靠着问道，方博啊了一声算是回答。  
“真不知道你在想什么。”周雨哼了一声，“突然说退社，突然找了个红不起来的搞笑艺人交往，我认识你这么多年还真的没见过你忽然急匆匆地积极主动的做什么事。”方博扣着阳台的栏杆默默的听着。他穿着木屐走了很久的路，觉得腰酸腿疼，又不好说自己现在很累了只是默默的忍着。  
“闫安说，只要是你的决定他都支持，但是方博，你是不是有什么瞒着我们，要是你不和我说实话的，没有个合适的理由，我没办法支持你。”周雨声音很小，怕打扰了隔壁的邻居，声音轻轻的，就像刚才方博在海岸上看到的那一层薄薄的水雾，带着一点寂寞。  
“小雨，”方博用力的扣着栏杆指节已经泛白，“我，可能退社之后就出国了。”  
周雨猛地侧过脸看方博，对面的人点点头“我家人已经计划好了，等我退社之后就走。”  
“那，那个艺人怎么办？”周雨皱着眉头问道“你这样很差劲你知道吗？”  
“嘛，我，我也没想到他会真的答应，另外。”方博忽然吸了一下鼻子然后枕到靠在栏杆上胳膊想尽量的放松腿部的酸疼“他说交往也是闹着玩的，上次我去牵他的手还被他甩开了。只是因为我也没喜欢过谁，好不容易遇到一个什么都不说就这么离开的话，有点不甘心而已。”  
周雨看了他一会：“那你是怎么。。。”  
“抱歉，”方博忽然打断他“我今天上完舞蹈课就回来换衣服又跑很远的地方看了场人山人海的花火大会，实在太累了。”方博努力的笑了一下“先洗澡睡了，我出国的事，暂时不要告诉别人。拜托了。”然后方博很快的就钻进浴室了，留下继续呆立在阳台的周雨。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の冬 1 xb

昕ちゃん　遊ぼう！

 

方博觉得自己正在慢慢的了解许昕，这话说来有点奇怪，但他就是这么想的.

许昕这个人有点傻，或者他经常犯傻，方博蹬着自行车从穿过商店街拐进了密集的住宅区。冬天天黑的有点早，他把手缩到大衣的袖口里往许昕家里骑车，偶尔有呼出的白气挡住了视线在路灯下的下化开，许昕会时常说一些莫名其妙的话然后自己低头痴痴的笑，没事的时候就对这个电脑啪啦啪啦的打字，然后再一点一点的删掉，最后还是拿出笔记本和笔在上边写写画画，然后对着自己写的漫才看了半天之后说：“无聊死了。”扔掉笔记本之后的十分钟又会捡起来再度写写画画，重度的搞笑宅，基本上只要搞笑有关的节目他都守在电视前面哈哈哈哈的笑着看，看完之后摸着眼泪一定会说：“这些人太厉害了。”偶尔会对着电视吐槽，等他他的吐槽完以后和电视里刘国梁说出一样的话的时候会兴奋的找方博击掌，开心的像中了彩票。方博费力地瞪着自行车上坡，干脆站起来蹬上了那个斜坡，周围是安静的街道和抬头看到被凌乱的电线切割出来的墨篮的天，他拐了个第二个弯，在等红灯的时候看到几个老年人慢慢的牵着狗路过，一个人在路边悠然的捧着热咖啡喝，许昕相比咖啡更喜欢茶，他自然的想到，特别喜欢那种老式的抹茶，配着甜得发腻的和果子喝下去，坐在桌子旁的姿势异常的挺拔，路灯绿了，方博继续骑上了自行车，这次是平地但他仍然站着骑自行车，车轮越转越快，风有点刮耳朵，他捂着一边耳朵之后再换一只手嘴里不自觉的哼起了今天舞蹈彩排的时候的歌，一小节音乐断断续续的重复着，说起和果子，这家伙不喜欢草莓大福，或者说他不喜欢草莓，说看起来吃起来都很吓人。方博想着想着就骑到了楼下，锁了车蹬蹬的上楼时看到许昕支着门在看他：“哟。”

方博红着鼻头，红着耳朵，往手里吹着热气蹭掉了鞋咚咚咚的跑到屋里的暖炉里埋上了自己。

“你倒也不客气。”许昕看着他像兔子一样几步蹦到了暖炉旁边觉得好笑。

“今天特别冷。”方博把手藏到了暖炉的被子下边抱怨着，“12月了能不冷吗，你还骑了个自行车。“许昕倒了一杯热茶放到桌子上，自己坐在床上支着上半身，一会看看电视，一会看看方博，方博缩成一团也在看电视里吵闹的人不时跟着呵呵的笑，许昕瞥过眼睛方博笑的样子，也跟着笑了起来，然后把目光放回电视上。

其实也没有什么重要的事情，也没有什么特殊的场景，只是在一起看看电视然后对着电视傻乐而已，他拿出终于被捂暖了的手捧起茶水喝了起来。

“你吃晚饭了吗？”许昕盯着电视问道。

“还没。”

“我也没有，我去一下便利店，你有什么想吃的吗？”许昕说着就穿上了大衣问道。

“你买什么帮我买一样的就可以了。我和你一块去吧。”方博刚要起身被许昕一个手势制止了，“你才暖和过来，我去吧 十分钟左右。”许昕很快就关上门走了，方博继续看着电视，不时地打量许昕住的地方，这个人一点生活能力都没有，房间一直凌乱的，角落里散落着他最近看的书，还有他时常听的CD，不是音乐，是一些老旧的漫才和落语的段子，方博本来不是很清楚，最近也开始听了起来，渐渐的也喜欢上了，他翻了翻那几张CD发现许昕这里有很多特别老旧但是特别珍贵的，还发现了自己公司几个出道的偶像的专辑，不知道什么时候起许昕也开始听起了偶像的音乐，方博看了看都是他以前提到的组合，还有几张dvd是自己在后边跳舞的演唱会。方博跪在榻榻米上看着许昕收集的cd和书，落语的，能剧的，还有歌舞伎的。“这家伙的爱好就是个老头子啊。”方博看着书架上的东西自言自语道。

“我回来了。”

“哦。”方博的视线没有离开书架。然后不经意间被许昕扔过的饭团砸到“哈哈哈哈。”许昕看着被砸的人惊讶的脸坏笑，“别拿食物打闹。”被砸的方博忽然严肃说道。

“对不起！”许昕忍住笑声认真的道歉了，然后坐到方博旁边也盯着书架：“怎么有你想看的吗。”

“这些歌舞伎的画册好贵的。”方博抽出了一本翻着，许昕在旁边打开了一个饭团靠在墙上慢慢吃着“你喜欢？”

“我妈妈特别喜欢歌舞伎。”方博翻着一页一页“我们家好多这种，”许昕想象着一个贵妇人穿着和服走在银座的样子。

“喜欢你可以拿走啊。”许昕喝了一口茶：“我这个也是别人送我的，我放着也是浪费。”

“别了，家里的就够了，诶你知道他们自己的房屋号码其实是艺风的意思吗，比如说成田屋和高丽屋之类的，完全不一样啊，感觉特别复杂。还有各个家族之间的谱系简直了，比如现在的王家第6代了接下来谁袭名还没有定，哦，袭名就是继承那个名字的意思也就是将来的七代目。”方博讲的眉飞色舞还不忘像许昕解释，许昕糊弄了方博头发一下 “这种事情我也知道啊，不用解释。不过你知道很详细啊。”

“我妈妈特别喜欢，说她年轻的时候最大的梦想是做梨园之妻。”方博插回了那本书。

“我觉得你说话的时候你母亲的出场率特别高。”许昕吃了最后一口饭团起身去漱口在卫生间里说。

“这不是说道歌舞伎了吗。”方博退回到暖炉里面看着许昕回来笑着问他：“你看了我出的dvd了。”许昕点点头，坐回到床上继续盯着电视，虽然已经是广告时间了，“怎么样。”方博坐到床上问许昕，

“什么怎么样。”许昕换着频道装傻。

“我跳的啊。”方博不满意许昕的反应。

“嘛，我也不是很懂。”许昕模糊的回答道，这个时候不知道谁敲门，门外的人还在高喊着：“小昕昕，出来玩。”是马琳。

许昕腾的一下坐了起来，跑到门口开了门就看到马琳拎着个塑料袋就往进被许昕按住了：“今天我朋友在。”方博探出头看许昕挡住在门口。

“胡说，你哪有朋友。”马琳仍然往里走。

“我怎么还没有朋友呢。”许昕让出来马琳看到方博探出的脑袋马琳就不动了。“真的假的？”好像很惊讶的样子，马琳再回头看许昕“你终于按耐不住寂寞绑架这么可爱的小男孩在家里了。”许昕拍了他一下头：“这哪是小男孩，都19了好吗，话说能不能别着一本正经的装傻，我反应不过来，况且我也不是吐槽役啊。”马琳看了方博打了招呼：“你好，本来还想请你吃饭呢，今天就算了，家人还好吗？”许昕拍他：“你根本不认识ta吧，你这装傻装得也太密集了。”

“漫才就要这么密集才行，否则。。。” 方博看着两个人在门口一来一回觉得好笑就笑出声了。许昕回头看方博笑了也跟着笑了回头看了马琳：“你快走吧。”马琳高深莫测的摇摇头，看来明年的M1你又没戏了。“快走。”许昕推搡着把马琳轰走了，回头看方博：“这人是我房东，没事就拿我开玩笑。”

“他叫你小昕昕啊。”方博坐回暖炉旁边噗的一下笑出声。“小昕昕，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”许昕去捂他的嘴，“你别笑了。”忽然榻榻米一滑两个人就跌倒到地板上，方博本来想扶一下桌子保持平衡不想把水杯也碰掉了，直接撒到榻榻米上，新草的味道和绿茶的味道就散出来了，许昕跌到他身边，爬起来看着还趴着的方博愣住了没有动就低头看着他，眉毛不是为什么皱在一起，方博也抬头看着他忘了眨眼睛，许昕喉结动了一下方博咽了一口水，这时候电视忽然传出了M1决赛开始的预告。

“今天本来是要一起看决赛的。”方博先开口说道。

许昕点了一下头就坐了起来，拉起的方博，然后随便抽出纸简单的擦了擦地面。“便利店袋子里有你的晚饭你快吃了吧。”许昕坐回到床上依旧是原来的姿势看着电视。方博爬过去拽过口袋看到里面的一盒牛肉饭便当一个草莓大福还有一双手套。“谢谢。”方博把脸快低进塑料袋里瓮声瓮气的说。

“哦。哦。”许昕挠挠脸也没敢看他，装作对现在播出的广告很有兴趣的样子。

 

秋季剧已经完结，收视率也达到了预期的标准，今天是制作方庆祝的酒会，地点还是六本木的高级俱乐部，邱贻可和上次一样的成员坐到往常的包厢里，只是角落了多了一个新面孔。身边的女伴也是同一个人，他心里盘算的事情一件一件的在落地，今天心情格外的好，“明年的那个深夜档。”对方忽然开口，邱贻可挑挑眉毛但是没有说话。

“制作公司还是我们，就是赞助商。。。”深夜档没什么收视的压力的同时，赞助商一直是个难题，毕竟没什么人看的话也没有什么宣传的意义。

“那个档以前是吉本对吧。”邱贻可向前倾身，很为难的样子。

“以前是基本的若手艺人常驻的节目，没有冠名，也没有规定一定是吉本的。”制片人忽然解释道。角落里的新面孔清了请嗓子，邱贻可很快的看了他一下，然后移开目光。

“我看看有什么是我能做的。另外如果是吉本的若手艺人和我们公司的新人在一起是不是会更好玩，这个时间带就规定主推这个公司的人的作法我真的是有点腻了，对吧。”邱贻可看着那个新面孔征求意见，那人点了点头表示同意。邱贻可和善的笑了一下：“还没人给我介绍，这位是？”

王皓站了起来：“王皓，是这个制作公司新的制作人，多多关照。”

邱贻可也站了起来：“多多关照。”

 

肖战和陈玘也刚好在六本木附近应酬，在一个路口看到邱贻可那辆明黄的跑车张扬的开了过去，陈玘盯着那辆车眼睛里冒着火，肖战警告的看了他一样：“你也老大不小的了。别像个斗鸡似的看到谁就来劲。”

“是他先招我的。”陈玘不服气的说。

“还不是你笨，上套了。”肖战启动了车子说道。陈玘没话说了，低头看手机：“今年的M1冠军又出现了。”

“真的是好快啊，离张继科和马龙那一届已经两年过去了。成了冠军正觉得万事都会顺利进行的时候忽然的两年不飞不鸣，太辛苦了。”肖战对着道路叹道。

“这点事都扛不住的话估计也没法混了。”陈玘看着网上对张继科的演技评论说道，

“别在这说风凉话，你当时扛住了？”肖战斜着剜了一眼陈玘，陈玘仍然低着头看手机：“没有，被碾的粉碎。”   
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の冬 2 xb  
その夢は東京の空に消えてゆく

陈玘过后在车上异常的安静，肖战也自知自己说错话了在稍后的酒场上一直没有怎么给陈玘说话的机会，早早的让他回家了，他还是住着小小的一间公寓里，拉开头顶的灯整个屋子就亮了，鬼使神差一样趴在书架的角落挖出了十多本落满灰尘的笔记本，还是他是漫才师时候的段子笔记，他靠在床脚上翻来翻去，忽然一张照片滑落到地板上—---还是16岁的自己和当时的相方笑着冲着一个方向挥手的样子：  
“陈玘，16岁，志向是吐槽役，原因是，不想被别人拍头。”  
“喂，新人你这样很狡猾啊，怎么装傻的人给你的感觉就是被打的吗。”  
陈玘刚进吉本养成所和同期的几十人被十多个前辈拉近一个排练厅一个一个的练习自我介绍，引得了很多前辈的不满，那年他高中辍学直接进了吉本，原因是父母实在受不了这个天天在学校打架闯祸的不良少年，“你小子也不是上大学的料，把这上大学的钱给你送到吉本去，让那帮比你更不良的收拾收拾你。”他记得父亲是这么说的理由，在99%录取率的情况下，他顺利入学了。  
“难道不是吗？”陈玘冷笑着反问。  
“我给你多少槽点你都能捡起来吗？”前辈不服气的问道。  
“你扔多少我能捡多少。”陈玘插起了腰。  
那人拿起一个香蕉走到他的右边把香蕉放在耳边：“喂你好。”  
“那是电话吗？”  
啪  
陈玘干脆利落的直接拍到了前辈的头上，下面的人都禁声的看，这小子果然不一般进来第一天就敢对前辈下手。本来坐了一屋子的新生和老生忽然安静下来看着这两个人一来一往：  
“打错了。”前辈继续把香蕉塞到裤子口袋里。  
“喂！强行突破吗。”  
啪  
有人已经笑了，但是大部分还是一眼嫌弃的抱着肩膀看。  
“从菲律宾打过来的国际电话。”  
“为什么香蕉非的是原产地打过来的电话。”  
啪  
“我的桔子电话是爱媛打过来的。”。”  
“哪里来的橘子电话。”  
啪  
『“这不就是即兴的漫才吗？”几个人在下面小声的议论道。』  
“我的樱桃电话是从山形县打过来的。”  
“哪又来的樱桃电话？”  
啪  
“我的梅子电话是从和歌山打过来的。”  
“你这是在背诵日本的各个水果产地啊，话说你说地方可是越来越近了（和歌山在大阪附近）。”  
啪  
“我的章鱼烧电话是从大阪打过来的。”  
“出现了！本地电话，话说水果跑哪里去了。”  
啪  
“我的苹果电话是我老妈打过来的。”  
“靠，还是真的电话。”  
“もうええわ。”陈玘说起了漫才结束的关键句子。有的人已经小声的嘀咕着：即兴的能做到这些真的很厉害。  
“ありがとうございました。”两个人一起说出了道谢的话一起像模像样的鞠了一躬，然后看到前辈的股间一阵异样，微小的东西折断的声音忽然传出，一半的香蕉从口袋里掉到地板上。

那个揣在前辈裤子兜里的香蕉就这么被掰折了，终于刚才开始看的傻眼的新生老生忍不住了都人群中忽然爆发出笑声----  
“太强了，第一次见面，即兴的竟然搞出一段漫才了。”  
“这个默契是怎么回事。”  
“最后伏线回收的太妙了，直接是香蕉折了，哈哈哈哈。”  
“艹，真的不是黄段子吗？”  
一时间各种评价和吐槽从房间的各个角落飞出来，前辈对陈玘说：“没想到你刚入学就真的全捡起来了。”陈玘害羞的笑了一下，他没说最后香蕉折了那里才是最棒的地方。  
“你有相方吗？”  
“我才入学怎么可能有。”  
“和我组怎么样。我叫马琳。”马琳和善的伸出了右手，陈玘在自己的裤子上擦了擦手，然后半鞠躬双手握住了马琳的右手道：“那就多请前辈指教了。”  
“恭喜！！！”  
“这个也太顺利了。”  
“命真好。”  
“完美的默契。”  
所有的年轻艺人都在起哄吵吵嚷嚷的喊着，几个人还合唱了一下段婚礼进行曲的曲子“棒棒棒棒～～～”  
那年马琳20岁，还穿着颜色鲜艳干净整洁的外套，没有啤酒肚，还是朝气蓬勃的样子朝恭喜他的人挥着手。  
陈玘眨眨眼睛把那张照片重新的塞了回去。  
邱贻可盯着要更新的合约好久都没有动，明年的那个深夜档说什么都要拿下来，但是赞助商的问题却让他犯了愁，现在哪里都不景气，去哪去找一个愿意在深夜开档的赞助商，他用手指敲着桌面琢磨：他手下的团已经不是能上深夜档的级别了，“看来是时候了。”邱贻可盯着哪里自言自语道。然后他掏出手机拨打了各个繁华街上酒吧的电话：“我的会员号是xx，我们事务所的人在你们店有会员的是谁？可以给我一份名单吗，会员的个人隐私？麻烦叫你们经理接电话。”  
“这个名单里没又出现名字的jr，麻烦把他们的简历给我。”第二天邱贻可刚走进办公室就扔了两张纸给自己的秘书嘱咐道，他要关上门的时候忽然想到：“帮我接一下吉本，肖战肖先生的电话。”  
“另一边肖战正在和陈玘一起商量新人live的场地和时间，过了一会他接电话回来一脸铁青。坐到陈玘的对面：“咱们不是有一个电视台的深夜档，你记得吗？你曾经上过。”陈玘低头想了一下：“我们第一次上京的时候的那个节目？”肖战点点头。  
“记得啊。怎么了。”  
“那个档，从明年开始被邱贻可拿走了，他刚才给我打电话说想谈一下合作的事情。”  
陈玘没有听完抓住自己的西服就冲了出去，肖战想要走却被剧场的工作人员拦住了“他走了您在走了我们这个live还怎么商量，场地怎么弄。”肖战急急忙忙的拿出电话按了回拨键：“邱贻可，邱先生吗？请问你在哪里，办公室？好好好，我觉得可能鄙社的陈玘要去找你，”肖战忽然停住了琢磨下一句应该怎么说，他可能会去打你？做好战斗准备，好像都不太对他继续说：“你，还是做好准备吧。”  
邱贻可一头雾水的放下电话电话，这时候他的秘书忽然打电话进来：“Chief，名单已经准备好了给你发过去了，另外宣发的人和电视台的制片人约的下午1点想详谈一下明年的深夜但，另外下午3点左右有一个明年春天电视剧的企划会议，关于年末的几个特别节目的出现人员的mail也发来好几封麻烦check一下，我也发了memo过去。”他秘书是一个海归子女万年扑克脸，叫邱贻可也不会说邱先生只是公事公办的口吻一直叫他Chief。邱贻可沉默的听了一会，打开了邮件发现了一个简历文件包，似乎里面有几十份，他又看到自己两个超大分量的会议企划和说明，还有几个被注明重要等级最高的邮件，好像今天有一百多件事情等着他做，但是他开始在自己的椅子上焦躁不安，盲目的按了几个次鼠标没有目的的看了一会简历之后忽然冲出自己的办公室冲着自己的秘书的方向说：“我回家一趟有事情给我留言。”

“今年还是不行啊。”25岁的马琳望着自己家里的白炽灯叹道，“十年为期，还有五年。”陈玘抱着腿坐在马琳家的地板上，M1不论年龄不论资历不论专业与否唯一的报名要求就是必须是组合十年之内才能报名。马琳翻着段子笔记，“是不是我的段子不适合M1.”马琳继续看着灯泡说。“不可能。”陈玘很快的反驳，“前辈写的段子是最好笑的了，只是观众现在还没接受这么笑点这么密集的漫才。”马琳回头看蹲在墙角的陈玘，“要不然去东京吧，你和我。”  
“嗯。”没有丝毫的犹豫。  
马琳是最有趣的，他写漫才是最棒的，他的决定绝对是正确的，21岁的陈玘居无定所，除了漫才什么都不会，充满攻击性得罪了所有的同期和前辈，欠了一堆的私人金融的钱，有点营养不良却飞扬跋扈的小个子，以一种穷途末路的豪赌的姿态把自己的人生的全部压在了漫才上，把所有的筹码都交付与他相方的手里，所以当他随着向东的夜行巴士晃到东京的时候从来没有想过如果失败会怎么样。  
清晨5点，他们在新宿下车，站在街口两人看着建筑物之间的蓝天仅有的是少量的行李和巨大的梦想。  
那一年，他们仍然输在M1的第二次选拔赛上，马琳面无表情的在自己家的墙上把5改成了4，陈玘喝的瘫在地上如同烂泥一般被张超扛着扔到了他自己家公寓的门口，等他第二天在走廊醒过来的时候发现是邻居出门打工时从上往下看鄙夷的眼神，他回到家洗了一把脸揣着钱叼着烟去附近的店里打小钢珠去了。马琳不知道在哪里打工，秋冬交换，在那年的冬天他们看着同期的郝帅和张超穿着崭新的西装站在了M1决赛的舞台上，烟雾升起，他们巨大的照片出现在大街小巷的屏幕上，第二天当陈玘去便利店买烟的时候看到清一色的报纸头条都是他同期这两个人的照片。  
作为M1冠军的同期，他们被安排上了几个电视，深夜档，意外的陈玘天不怕地不怕的人设合适这种没什么节操和规矩的深夜档，同时他欠个人金融的钱也一天一天在膨胀，慢慢的成为了这样冒险节目不可或缺的嘉宾，那个春天的晚上，马琳打开门看到了满身是泥混着血的陈玘，灰色的泥浆和他红色的血液奇妙的混成了粉色，因为在电视上渐渐的露脸算是被人记住了不想在小钢珠店被小流氓缠住了，他恰巧说的话都是对方不爱听的就被拽到没人的巷子被教育了一顿，他始终没有还手，马琳帮他把衣服拽下来检查他的伤口，帮他包扎抱怨着为什么当初不还手，陈玘嘴上还挂着血迹，不清不楚的说，我要是还手了，嘶，就再也说了不了漫才了。然后他就到在马琳家的地板上，不知道是晕倒了还是睡着了，马琳帮他处理好伤口，掏出了自己的段子握住笔的时候手在发抖：要写出最好的漫才，最有趣的，以前谁都没有过的，要让观众的笑声没办法停止的，要让前辈们瞠目结舌的，后辈感叹没办法超越的，他要写出这样的漫才。他望着墙上那个大写的4，觉得这个数字忽然跳动了起来张牙舞爪，要把他吞噬一样的可怕，他握着笔盯着笔记直到陈玘醒过来。  
接下来的一年的M1他们止步半决赛，因为那个深夜档节目的关系陈玘越来越有名，奇怪的是他的欠的钱却越来越多，据说他每天不停的请不走红的后辈吃饭，送他们东西，替他们付房租，马琳暗暗的提醒过他，都被陈玘装糊涂的一样挡过去了，马琳知道这是陈玘的活法，马琳稳重，陈玘就要张扬，马琳活的中规中矩，陈玘就要破天荒一样的活着，他把自己从里到外都打磨成一个搞笑艺人的模样，台上破坏既有的规矩和设定以那种破坏力来引得观众的笑声，在台下他仍然是这样，他尽心尽力的扮演着“艺人陈玘”最后，那个面具融化在他的血液里，他已经不知道哪个是真实的了，“有没有摄像机都一样的活着对我来讲是最轻松的，我没有前辈那么厉害，可以在说漫才的时候装傻想出那么有破坏力又有趣的段子私底下却又是认真负责的人，所以就请前辈这么认真下去吧，糟糕闯祸的事情我做就行了。”他无意中的和马琳说，马琳被噎住说不出来话，他说不出来他已经好久没有想出新的段子了，剧场漫才已经是重复去年的段子了，为了今年的M1起码他们还要再有两个段子加上起码半年时间在剧场不断的实战打磨根据观众的反应修改，时间来不及了，马琳已经好久没有睡了，他睁着不满血丝的双眼看着高楼的缝隙之间露出的蓝天，早起工作的人，电线上的乌鸦，被遗弃的垃圾，所有点他都想写成漫才，最有趣的最棒的漫才，最配的上陈玘的漫才，但是他手上的段子笔记一个字都没有。他墙上的4一直没有变过，他疯狂的想时间如果就这么定住该多好，还有四年，一直还有四年。  
某一个平常的日子马琳收到了同居中女朋友发过来的分手邮件，没有一个被许诺的光明的未来，没有那个女生能坚持和一个不会走红的搞笑艺人继续交往，女孩哭的已经花了妆：“不是你不好，是我太弱了，我觉得我可能坚持不下去了，对不起。”对不起说了千百万次，哭的如她是被抛弃一样的伤心，随后她买了回老家的新干线的车票。马琳无意中看到了她的车票的日期，在她要走的前一晚托词有演出没有再回来，等第3天他回家看到的是空荡了许多却收拾的干净整齐的房间，桌子上孤零零的放着一把钥匙，第二月待他去交房租的时候发现那女孩临走前瞒着他交了接下的半年房租，正好交到那一年M1决赛的12月份。  
他们进了复活赛，在12月份的冬天，涉谷的户外几百个艺人，跺着脚，穿着最厚实的大衣不断的活动着唇齿和面部的肌肉害怕上台咬螺丝，厕所里挤满了因为紧张在干呕的漫才使，舞台的下方有几个人紧张的过呼吸，陈玘刚从厕所出来，马琳看得出来他眼眶子是红的，那是刚刚呕吐的时候流了眼泪的意思，他们知道如果这一次他们赢了，就会马上的赶往M1决赛现场，漫才师的梦想，赌上的人生都将在着四分钟之内决定。  
当年主持人念到第五名的名次的时候马琳忽然跪在了舞台上，除了陈玘没人注意到，直到他被孔令辉拉去喝酒的深夜他才缓过来神，复活赛是怎么结束的，他和陈玘说了什么，陈玘和他说了什么，孔令辉是怎么把他叫上的车，怎么到的店里他完全不记得了，只记得忽然之间他的脸上都是泪水，热滚滚的打在桌子上，滴在酒里，他听到自己说：“如果想变帅的话，去健身去跑步学习时尚穿合适的衣服讲合适的话，或者去整容削了骨头垫了鼻子，挖开了眼皮，想要学习出色的话去辅导班，努力的读书，随身带着笔记，利用所有的时间背单词背年表，赌上所有的努力去参加考试，但是前辈，怎么能变得有趣呢？！”那一晚他从哽咽变成了咆哮一样的哭泣着，他不记得谁曾经这么哭过，也不记得孔令辉对他说了什么，他记得回家的时候望着墙上写的那个数字的4半晌默默的把它撕了下来，扔到了垃圾桶里，然后默默的把墙上挂的表也扔进了垃圾桶里接下来是书桌上的纸币，厨房里的碗筷。柜子里被褥，所有可以装进垃圾袋里的都塞进了进去，等到第三天日出的时候他向公司递交了辞呈。  
回来的路上经过新宿的街口，他望着东京高耸如云的大厦间露出的蓝天看了好久，他的梦想，他的抱负，他对未来的期许都悄然无声的化在了东京的蓝天里，消失了。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　二年目の冬 3 xb  
俺にとってその先輩は最高の漫才師なのだ、何処にいても、誰に向かっても正々堂々に言える  
陈玘急急忙忙的跑出Live上了车，不知道哪里能找到邱贻可，他也没有他的电话决定在他家楼下等他，在地下的停车场门口他按断了无数肖战来的电话---他都想明白了，邱贻可先是骗他把张继科弄进节目组即保住了自己家Ace在剧组里的绝对主角又做成吉本欠了制作方一个人情的事实，然后在理所当然的用自己的公司的影响力把那个收视不佳的深夜档插进自己的势力然后这个档就成了他们偶像公司主导的了，他越想越气，恨不得现在就看到邱贻可出现给他一拳，这个时候他看到那辆明黄招摇的跑车风一阵的停到自己身边，陈玘恨不得现在就钻进车里的时候，邱贻可露着牙对他热情的笑了一下把车门打开陈玘钻进了车里，邱贻可启动了车子安稳的开进了地下停车场，等他安稳的停住了车的时候，陈玘迅速的迈出车门狠狠的砸上车门再拽出刚刚露出头的邱贻可，上来就是一拳，邱贻可被打的翻了个身趴在自己的车上，陈玘没有放过他仍然拽起邱贻可的衣领子往他的腹部又打了一拳，等他再想下手的时候，保安人员在一瞬间就到了，陈玘忽然想起邱贻可住的是保安严密的高级公寓，监控镜头是无死角的，邱贻可这是故意把他引到这里来的。如果邱贻可想起诉他伤害罪的话绝对是100%胜诉。  
“行了。”邱贻可对赶过来的保安说，“我们朋友之间闹着玩的。”  
“邱先生，这看起来可不像啊。”保安没有放松警惕的看着陈玘。  
“我说闹着玩就是闹着玩的。”邱贻可擦着嘴和那个保安说，看起来火气也快冒出来了。  
“你发什么风，我办公室里有一百多件事等我处理，我这么赶过来不是为了让你打我的。”邱贻可瞪着眼睛问道，陈玘气得直颤：“张继科进剧组的事情是不是你骗我了。”  
“啊。”邱贻可叉起腰低头笑了一下：“我就也想试探一下没想到你这么直接就进套了，诶，别动手啊，再动手我也没办法保你了。”邱贻可指着监控镜头警告道。  
“你是故意的吧，你以为我怕你吗？”陈玘拳头攥得发抖。  
“我被你打一顿能怎么样，主要是对你不好，在街上容易直接上新闻，我也有我的工作，在我家的话害怕真的被你剁了，在这里最好了。”邱贻可摊牌了“肖先生刚才给我打电话了，我知道以你的脾气一两拳是跑不掉了，特意过来让你打个痛快，算是我赔罪了行不。但是让我说一句，不是为了狡辩为了我的艺人风头不被抢把张继科弄进来是真的，张继科适合当演员也是真的，但是因为这个就能把这个当从吉本抢到我们公司的想法你还是太天真了，那个节目这么多年早就该撤了，到我手里也是因为我保证能拉到赞助商，和那个电视剧其实没有太多的关系，你在这个圈里这么多年，你觉得这个圈子“人情”这种东西还有人顾及吗？”  
陈玘停了一会：“就像你说的，气我也出了，人也打完了，就当这事没了，”转身要走。“我可是翘了班过来挨打的，就这个吗？”邱贻可在他身后说。  
“你想怎么样。”陈玘不耐烦的回头问他。  
“坐。我有事想问你。”  
陈玘随着邱贻可又进了邱贻可的山洞，陈玘扫了一眼，还是山洞的样子，没有一点变化，邱贻可从冰箱里掏出两罐啤酒，一个贴着自己的脸上给自己消肿另一个递给陈玘，陈玘放在桌子上不动，打定主意和邱贻可划清界限，他歪了一下嘴：“你不是说你的东西还会送过来吗怎么你们家还是这个清冷样。”他讽刺的口吻说，想要戳穿邱贻可那天说的谎话，邱贻可大大方方的坐在客厅的沙发上：“那天我撒谎了啊，被你问的太突然，没反应过来就撒个谎逃走了。”竟然不要脸的承认了。被他这么一承认陈玘一时半会也找不到其他的话：“你找我干什么？”  
邱贻可把啤酒放回桌子上很有兴趣的看着陈玘：“王皓这个人是不是在吉本做过？你觉得他怎么样。”  
“什么怎么样，你问我干什么，另外你是怎么认识他的？”陈玘问了一连串的问题，“不愧是吐槽役啊反应就是快。”邱贻可有跑过去掏出两瓶矿泉水递给陈玘：“对不起，我忘了现在还是工作时间。那个深夜档的节目我准备请王皓做制作人，这样顺理成章的吉本的艺人和我们公司的新人都能一起合作，王皓本来就是基本的经纪人，怎么和艺人合作绝对是得心应手但是我不知道他和偶像合作过没有，你也知道偶像的NG说有还是有一点的。”他拧开水喝了一口然后脸部好像吃疼的歪了一下嘴“你下手挺狠的。”他平淡的说，貌似被打的不是他一样。   
“王皓那个人工作能力没有问题，也不是个死脑筋，而且人很通透你说什么不用全告诉他，他是一个一点就透的人，多说了他还觉得绑手绑脚。”陈玘认真的回复道“另外为什么想用王皓？你怎么就和我们公司的人过不去了？”  
“年轻的搞笑艺人有冲劲也也有活力最重要的是懂综艺的玩法，我们下面的jr都还是生硬一点，如果靠他们撑节目绝对没戏，多和艺人合作对他们以后在电视界的工作有好处，另外这么多制作人合作下来基本上就那么几样：整人，看vtr，各种反应段子，我在这个电视圈的时候就这样，过了这么多年还是这样，我也烦了，有个新人制作人岂不是好玩一点。”邱贻可没完没了的说了一大堆，陈玘看了他一下：“你还是真喜欢工作。”  
“我就这一点优点了。”不知道是谦虚还是自满，陈玘听到邱贻可的回答在心里腹诽。  
“这么喜欢工作的人怎么放下工作跑过来挨打啊。”陈玘本来想借着他这句话讽刺他的，没想到说出口之后空气变得有点奇怪，邱贻可讪讪的笑不说话，倒没有露出什么难堪的表情，陈玘本来是想为难别人的结果狼狈的却是自己，他清了清嗓子拧开了水咕咚咕咚的灌了进去，手机忽然在口袋里震动起来，时间正好，陈玘感谢这不管是谁给他打的电话---是肖战  
“你小子没闯祸吧。”肖战在那么里气急败坏的问道，邱贻可绝对能听见的音量，陈玘不安的扫了一眼邱贻可，那人识相的走到远处的卫生间，以他们家的距离来讲就算肖战在那边用喇叭怒吼邱贻可也绝对听不到了，陈玘捂着话筒说：“怎么可能，我们就是谈话而已。”  
“你小子也真的是不省心，他给我打电话就是谈合作的，虽然给了他们公司那个节目预订是让郝帅和张超这个组合作主持的，他们公司的偶像倒成了嘉宾了，说句不夸张的话，他替吉本保住了这个节目档期，当然主动权落在邱贻可手里倒是真的，下一次你能不能先听我说完话，另外以后你再敢挂我电话我就让你回大阪乡下喂猪你信不？”  
“别闹了，大阪哪有养猪场。”陈玘听完了一大段话莫名的心情轻松了很多，开始和肖战耍嘴皮子，  
“谁和你闹了。”肖战没等陈玘回话就按断了电话，陈玘笑了一会开始觉得心里过意不去，就蹭到邱贻可的浴室门口，邱贻可正在对着镜子看自己的脸，嘴角青了一块。陈玘更抱歉了：“对，对不起啊。”邱贻可正专注的看着嘴角被他这么一说忽然转过脸来特别吃惊的看着他：“业界第一抖S的经纪人竟然道歉了，怎么了？你和肖战肖老师是联合把我车炸了吗？”“肖战不会做这么无聊的事。我是说我打了你的事。”邱贻可看了看镜子里的脸摆了摆手“我现在也不是演员了，青一点就青一点吧。但是我想问你一件事，你得老实的回答我。”邱贻可手支着浴室的门看着陈玘问道。  
“什么。”  
“上一次你问我为什么不做演员了，我倒想问问你为什么不做艺人了。”  
陈玘的眼神忽然暗下去，脑子闪现那天晚上看到他和马琳的那张老照片，他抱起了肩膀一副自卫的状态：“你问这个干什么。”  
“好奇。”邱贻可很快的回答：“我觉得，我对你的事情很好奇。”邱贻可想起什么一样喷着笑了出来：“我记得很久之前我在电视上看过你，就是这个深夜档，你当时骂一个当时红的得意忘形的一个模特：脸上都是玻尿酸脑子里都是屎。的时候我笑了两天，当时就想有机会一定要和这个艺人合作，太有胆量了，没想到你很快就退出了。”  
“啊。”陈玘放下了手臂回想起当时的情景自己也笑出来了，“当时那个女的仗着自己红太嚣张了，对我们艺人和工作人员都爱答不理的，我早就看她不顺眼了就借着节目说了。”  
“没问你这个，我问你的是为什么退出了。”  
陈玘似乎很为难的样子，眼神又像沉浸在深水湖里一样变得模糊又冷清：“前辈退出了，我进入这个世界就是为了成为漫才师，除了前辈，哦，就是我的相方，除了他我没办法和别人搭也不想和别人搭，所以也退出了。”  
“但是你当时已经上了不少电视了，完全可以单干了。”邱贻可继续刨根问底。  
“我想拿M1的冠军。”邱贻可觉得他没说实话。继续盯着他“反正就是前辈不干了，我也干不下去了。”陈玘想简短的结束这段对话。  
“诶。看来是个很好的相方啊。”邱贻可移开眼神对着镜子继续看自己的脸，但是眼神不住的通过镜子观察陈玘的反应。  
“前辈是最有趣的，他写漫才是最棒的，他是我见过的最好的漫才师。”这句话无论在何时无论身处何地陈玘都能挺起胸膛说，语气笃定，无论经历多久。  
镜子里的邱贻可的表情一瞬间有些落寞，然后他小心翼翼的问“那你们现在还联系吗？”陈玘没有出声叹了口气摇着头“前辈现在在哪里我都不知道，他自己交了辞呈然后就走了。好了，我也坦白交代了，可以了吧。”陈玘最后一句话声调明亮的不像他，勉强的涂抹着心酸和遗憾听的邱贻可皱了眉头：“别学着油腔滑调的说话。你不是这个性格吧。”  
意外的陈玘没有反驳他，也没有瞪起眼睛回嘴：不关你的事！他从浴室走开了，离开了邱贻可在镜子里能看到的范围，远远的说：“我该走了，接下来还有很多事，明年的新节目我们家的艺人就拜托你了，有机会麻烦考虑一下张继科和马龙。”然后他公事公办一样朝邱贻可客套了一阵没有等邱贻可的回话开门就走了。   
邱贻可摸着脸上的淤青忽然觉得有点疼。

马龙刚刚录完了一个关于艺人反应的综艺，是电击的，一点都不手软的电压从他身体里流过，他和其他的艺人颤巍巍的倒在舞台上大声嚷嚷着，疼啊，麻啊，  
“这根本不是综艺节目该有的电伏啊！”马龙冲着主持人大声抗议道，台底下稀稀拉拉的笑声，他在家里看着自己被剪辑后可怜的出场机会攥起拳头—为什么同样的台词，其他人说大家都笑自己说完全没有意思，傍边是面无表情的张继科，干脆是个划水的状态，以他的性格再疼再难受他都会忍耐绝对不会露出来，马龙看着电视琢磨着，继科儿真的不适合被欺负的角色，完全不好笑，自己也是被欺负了只会红着脸说几句没意思的吐槽完全被其他人盖住了。以后的出路只能靠谈话能力。他冷静的对自己的未来做出判断，但是对于在节目上完全沉默的张继科，他又在想在综艺节目里继科应该是什么位置？

 

 

 

 


	3. 悲伤無用（笑）　三年目

悲伤無用（笑）　三年目の元旦 xb  
選択

“快帮我提一下东西。”  
新年那天张继科在老家的沙发上无聊的看着电视的时候妈妈正好拎了一堆购物袋回来“今天超市关门早，人特别多。我去看了一下白菜的价格，简直了，新年白菜涨价你说是为什么啊。”张继科哼啊答应着帮母亲搬完东西继续瘫在沙发上看着电视，屏幕里的马龙正在某个南岛蹦极，  
“这不是马龙吗。”妈妈忽然走近电视仔细的端详着，马龙被绳索牵引在半空中弹来弹去，下一个镜头就是马龙面部特写，张继科能看出来他真的很害怕。  
“马龙真的太努力了。”妈妈看了一会觉得不忍心就走向了厨房“好好的小伙子为什么要这么对他啊。”  
是啊，为什么要这么对他呢。  
“话说我今天还看到他妈了在超市，打扮的可好了，看来这几年家里以前欠的钱也还清了，人都精神了不少，就是苦了孩子。”厨房里传来水声。  
张继科面无表情的看着电视，眼珠都没有颤一下，镜头已经切换到张超哈哈哈大笑的脸，应该是艺人在海外出景的节目。这家伙不知道有没有带好防蚊虫的药和闹肚子的药。张继科想着又觉得自己事多，这种节目早就拍过无数回了，工作人员绝对比自己有经验。这几天在老家他一直守着电视check马龙出演的节目，年底各种特别节目，他前一分钟看马龙还在那吃美食说感想黄昏的时候看到他已经在那个南国的岛屿蹦极了，家里人自然会想为什么一个组合的人只有马龙出现在电视上。张继科却只能在家里瘫在沙发上看电视，所有人都想问，但没人说出来，“辛苦了。”“好好在家休息一下”各种照顾他情绪的话一点一点的铺垫着，他要不然就是苦笑一下躲在房间里写段子，要不然就是假装对电视里播出的节目很有兴趣的盯着看。厨房还传来了他妈妈一直说话的声音等他回过神来看到他妈已经在眼前了“问你话呢。”  
“啊？”  
“我可有年头没看到马龙来咱们家了，怎么不来了呢。”  
节目结束了正在没完没了的放着下集预告，张继科关掉了电视伸了个懒腰“哪有再去相方老家的道理，我们现在可是工作关系。”  
“马龙是我从小看着长大的，怎么现在倒生分了。”  
是啊。  
他看拿出手机翻出了日程表看来马龙的飞机快到机场了。

马龙刚下了飞机就被张超和制片人薅住进了个居酒屋“怎么也的庆祝咱们成功的生还了。”张超叼着烟卷接过两扎啤酒“我以为我tm会死在那个无人岛呢。”所有人都晒得黑黑的，在居酒屋的个室里骂着企划“以为蹦极完了就没了呢，哪成想直接拉到了无人岛，你们有没有人性？”张超直接问制片:“另外要是马龙镜头都被你们剪完了，我可不答应。差点死在那里。”  
制片人心虚的讪讪笑着，马龙一脸虚脱的抿了一口啤酒啊不说话，过了一会，陈玘和郝帅出现在个室里。  
“谁叫的你？”张超看着郝帅有点吃惊。“谁叫的你？”他指了指身后的陈玘。  
“费什么话啊，多长时间都没看到我们了你不开心啊。”陈玘大大咧咧的坐到了马龙旁边，“我的看看我艺人的精神状况啊，据说在无人岛被虐了个惨。”，郝帅也坐在制片人旁边笑眯眯的找服务员再多上几套餐具。  
“等等！”张超忙着问：“几套？”  
“还有剧场的几个后辈要来，今天除夕还有演出怪不容易的。”陈玘笑得没按好心。张超看了一眼桌子上数他年龄最大，“陈玘你和我们是同期，结帐的时候你可别跑。”  
“你有没有良心，我一个挣死工资的职员有什么钱。”陈玘扔过去一个虾壳。  
“我没有凉心，我有热心，就怕在后辈面前没了你这个前辈的威严。”  
“哇，超级没意思的冷笑话。”陈玘不客气的拿起张超前面的啤酒自己喝了起来“我为了这个新年的live容易吗。”  
郝帅一直没有打岔，默默的给大家分毛巾和啤酒，过了一会听到震天响的一声：“前辈辛苦了。”张超看了一眼五六个二十出头的小伙子，脏兮兮的出现在眼前，他下意识的摸了摸钱包，估计今天要折在这顿酒上，马龙看着张超的反应用毛巾遮着脸露出笑弯的眼睛。一时间本来是冬天的居酒屋的个室里，张超就吵着：把冷气打开，太tm热了，然后把羊毛衫直接拽掉了，扔到了身后，郝帅拽了个过来，简单的折好放在角落里，  
一群新人在忙前忙后要这酒帮前辈们布菜，吉本自来就是这样大家也是见怪不怪，陈玘喝的斜着眼睛看着他们：  
“规矩还是要守的，你们以后利索点，看着没有酒了没有菜了就去找服务员。多叫多得，反正最后都是你们前辈付钱。。。”没说完就被张超扔过来的毛豆皮打中了。  
“有你这么坑同期的吗？”  
“同期不就是来坑的吗？”  
“你是不是还记着那年M1的仇呢？”  
“哪年？”   
“我们夺冠的那一年。”  
“哦，M1历史上最大黑幕的那一年吗？”  
“喂。”张超没有往下接，他胳膊肘拄着桌子垂着脸在阴影里笑的直颤“果然还是和同期在一起开心，要是马琳在就好了。”然后被郝帅锤了一下。马龙皱了一下眉毛，没有听过的名字“马琳是谁？”他回头问陈玘，陈玘看了一眼前面的张超和旁边忽然静静不出声的后辈，用杯子挡出脸瓮声瓮气的说：“我以前的相方。”  
“诶，您居然有相方？”这个情报一出最先反应的是那些年轻人，马龙看到陈玘表情不对就不接下去问了，“马琳是我们这期最疯的人，”张超继续说道，脸上通红“花火大会的时候我们去表演观众都等着看烟火谁理我们啊，结果轮到这两个货上去的时候，不知道马琳从哪里弄的烟花直接在舞台上点上了，还差点烧到下面的人群的时候陈玘拿出个灭火器，整个节目就是个纵火犯和消防员的小品，我现在想起当时赞助商脸上的表情和舞台上那股乱劲都快笑死了。这两个货一个比一个疯。”他用两个手一个指着陈玘，一个指着他旁边的空气。  
“我靠，前辈这么厉害。”“现在的若手新人谁敢啊。”新人里面一个个喊着厉害，眼神发光看着陈玘“我对你重新改观了。”   
“你以前是怎么想我的。”陈玘对着新人吐槽，转过头和张超说：“八百年前的事了，你还说。我们当初差点被肖战宰了。”然后他回忆起当时的情景也笑了：“那个时候的确，很开心。”

许昕在跨年的剧场之后没有跟着他们去喝酒和尚坤往车站走，平日拥挤的商店街今天只有他俩和装点隆重的路灯，“这一年太快了。”尚坤叹道在空荡的街上甚至有些回音， 许昕点点头。“明年春天又要准备M1了。我还要写几个段子，最近剧场投票名词太差了”他们已经连续拿了三个第四名了。  
“我觉得你的漫才很有趣。”  
“这可真是过年了 你竟然夸起我了。”  
“我要不相信你就不会和你搭了。”  
“我也是歪打正着，觉得从小长到大的朋友配合有默契。”  
“我闲在家也无聊，正好来了个有意思的事。”  
“你爸妈我绝对很死我了。”许昕懒散的走着斜线抬头看着繁华的路灯。  
“没有的事，我在家里蹲着他们也觉得碍眼，长这么大第一次出门去打工去剧场工作，他们还高兴呢。”许昕点点头不说话，看着自己忽短忽长的影子想事情。  
“你不回家吗。”尚坤忽然问道，许昕知道他是说的哪个家。  
“今年不回去了 本来正月的时候他们就忙着应酬，我去了也没意思，”  
尚坤顿了一下似乎在忖度接下来的话：“你回去了他们会很开心的。”  
“嗯。”  
在车站和尚坤分开之后许昕快步走回家，打开电视的时候正好看到方博他们公司的跨年歌会，他蹲坐在电视前面看着电视里的方博在出道的前面后面微笑着伴舞的样子不自觉的也跟着笑起来了屏幕里他是那么的从容开心 在他本来就应该的位置…这种心情在他看方博的dvd也有，可每当他这么觉得的时候心里就像被什么攫住了一样，他回头看着那天晚上方博用过的暖炉，两个人慢慢的重合又分离着，一个在暖炉旁边看着自己笑，一个在电视里对着五万多人的观众笑，但是那个笑容能让他一下变得不安和不解，他想知道笑容背后方博是怎么想的，那天晚上他倒在方博身上方博的反应是局促紧张还是不知所措的尴尬？在这两个选项里许昕选了前者，或者他愿意相信方博只是紧张，至少现在他这么相信着。  
“新年快乐。”许昕蹲坐在电视机旁边，对镜头里一晃而过的方博说道。

“辛苦了！”方博和周雨对着司机鞠躬道别，周雨家在外地，准备明天回去，方博父母去海外旅游了，所以只能和周雨往宿舍方向走，两个人跳了快两个钟头累得谁也不说话。  
“这是最后一次和你这么走了吧。”  
“诶？”  
“咱们的广告合约春天就到期了，你就要退社了吗。”  
“哦。”方博嗯啊的答应着忽然被周雨拽住了。  
“方博，你真的就这么走了？”周雨的眼睛很亮。  
“我，我也不知道。”方博忽然没了底气，退社，许昕，出国，许昕，许昕，许昕，所有都涌了过来，在他19岁的人生里，他没有决定过任何事情，除了固执的去找许昕告白。但是因为他迈出了这一步忽然之间他就像是走上了一条钢索一样，要不断的掌握着某个平衡，  
出国，退社，许昕怎么办？  
不出国，留在公司万一出道了，许昕怎么办？  
退社，不出国，那自己要做什么？  
从小就按部就班的活着的方博忽然面临这道绝对不能做错的单选题的时候，放下了笔，他从来没有这么强烈的拒绝做一件自己必须做的事情，但是他就是下不了决心，闭上眼睛任凭该发生的发生，幻想也许答案自己就会蹦出来，直到那天许昕倒在他身上，天知道他哪里来的自制力没有闭上眼睛任由许昕借势去亲他。他不是没有谈过恋爱，JR是没有出道的明星，平常演出的时候雪片一样飞过来的粉丝信和高中时同班的年轻的女演员和偶像明星，谈了分了，遇到新的再交往，再分手，简直像跳一个四拍的曲子一样的里所应当，但是这一次，他卡住在一个地方，和他最不能割舍的一个部分卡在了一个节点。  
“你真的不想和我们一起出道？”等他回过神来的时候看到的是周雨落寞的表情。

“多谢款待！”“谢谢前辈了。”“新年快乐。”后辈酒足饭饱之后一个个红着脸大嗓门的离开了，屋子忽然就安静了下来，陈玘看了一圈周围的人，才开口问道：  
“明年春天的事你知道吗？”  
“什么？”张超喝的眼神迷离  
“那个偶像公司的节目。不是定了你们两了吗。”  
“哦，对方的人和我们谈过，但是据说赞助方还没有定，如果定了才有戏，但是对方那个叫邱什么的。”  
“邱贻可。”陈玘很快的接道。  
“对，他说肯定会没问题的。好像很有把握的样子。”  
“邱贻可说没问题那就没问题了。”一直沉默的制作人忽然开口，马龙有点吃惊“那个人这么厉害？”  
“恩，”制作人抱着手臂重重的点着头“厉害到可怕，所有人都防着他，但是所有人都要用他。如果这个深夜档他也拿走的话，日本这四个电视台从周一到周日就都有他的节目。”  
“我的天，我说我和他说完一会话浑身不舒服。”张超附和道。  
陈玘没有接茬他琢磨着从邱贻可家回来那天肖战和他说的话：“小的时候可爱的要命，慢慢的在这个圈子里长大的，好的坏的都让他吸收了，成了个人形电脑，他所有行为的后边都是数字，不是收视率就是销售量，那人就是娱乐圈本身，所以你对他也别太感情用事，别喜欢他，也别讨厌他。”  
“算了接下来去哪里？”张超问着，这家店马上就打烊了。  
“去我家吧，就在附近。”郝帅提议道。  
“我有时间要找张继科聊聊，最近是不是消极怠工啊。”张超脚下踩着棉花一样拿着大衣准备要走，被郝帅拽了回来，套上了几个小时前他脱下的羊毛衫。“保证身体也是工作的一部分。”  
“对对对。”  
“现在流感什么严重，你要是病了我也出不了场了。”郝帅抱怨着。  
马龙笑呵呵的跟在后边，拿着张超和郝帅的包，“前辈你的钱包轻了了不少。”  
“陈玘那个小子坑我。”  
“喂，过年请后辈吃饭，别那么小气行吗？”  
“好啊，你叫我一声哥，哥请你喝到明年新年。”  
“哎呀，便利店，便利店。”郝帅拽着张超停下来，“我去买点东西你们等着。”  
路上来初詣的人渐渐多了起来，全家老小，高的矮的胖得瘦得都挤在一起，谈笑着走向附近的神社。“过一会咱们也一起去吧。”张超看着热闹的人群，自己也像小孩一样来了兴致搂着陈玘晃悠着说，“我一定祈祷你早日脱发。”陈玘任由自己被同期晃悠着，笑着做了一个拜佛的手势说。

邱贻可坐在沙发上没有目的的换着频道，房间随着屏幕的亮度变幻着颜色，等他回过神才发觉屋子冷的像冰窟窿一样，看了一眼时间，已经是早上三点，年早就过完了，他走到窗子前面看着黑夜中东京的天际线，对着还是漆黑的天空邱贻可轻轻说了句 “新年快乐。”声音不大但是他却能听到在这句话在空荡荡房间里的回音。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　三年目の春 1 xb

　　　　　 許：本気です。

邱贻可从赞助商的公司大厦出来，他的秘书早就预备好了车停在大厦门口，看邱贻可到了打开了自动门。邱贻可一脸凝重的坐在后面，秘书从后视镜看到他脸色不对，便默默发动了车，邱贻可在后面看着电脑过了一会：“这个陈玘的简历是什么？”邱贻可意外的在自己的邮箱里发现了一封陈玘简历，

“Chief好像很在意他，所以我就顺便发给你了。”秘书稳稳的转了个弯解释道。邱贻可开始怀疑他是不是雇了一个AI，“这种工作以后没有必要做。”邱贻可低声抱怨着还是点开了简历，他秘书是个能干的人，不光连生平和以前漫才师时候的工作电视节目的出演的就连---  
“他怎么欠了这么多钱?”邱贻可盯着个人经济状况这一栏写着的不小金额的高利贷问道，“这个我就不知道了，据说是他还是做搞笑艺人的时候欠下的，当时高利贷的人找他还钱的时候吉本金融帮他还上了，现在做经纪人也就是在还吉本的钱，以他的工资和吉本的手腕来讲没准要还上几年。”邱贻可看了一下他当时活跃时期的参演的电视节目暗自算了了一下，除非巨额的赌博，不然以他当时的收入绝对不可能欠下这么多钱。

邱贻可重重的合上电脑，看着车窗外的风景凝眉不语，秘书也看得出来他在生气但是不知道为什么会这么生气，连邱贻可也不知道自己为什么会这么心烦，只不过是一个小小的吉本经纪人罢了，小流氓一样的做派，说话行事冲动粗鲁，专门挑自己不喜欢的话说，专门挑自己不喜欢的态度，暴力，目中无人，极不专业，脑子不太好使，算数都不会，以他当时上升的趋势来讲如果不一时冲动讲究什么情谊，相方跑了之后自己下决心单干的话现在怎么也是B级的通告艺人了，录节目基本上一个小时二十万左右，也不至于欠下这么多钱更不至于落得个给吉本做奴隶的下场，眼前忽然浮现出陈玘说他相方时候那种崇拜，认真还有从来没在自己面前露出的弱势：前辈是最有趣的，他写漫才是最棒的，他是我见过的最好的漫才师。什么最好最棒的，没有一分钱意义的修辞，结果还不是自己的生活过的一团糟？

“简直蠢到家了。”想到这里邱贻可狠狠的对着车窗外的风景说道。

“Chief 你说什么？”

“没什么，开你的车。”邱贻可仍然看着车外，生了一会气又把电脑拿起来看着赞助公司的续约合同继续发愁，因为条件那一栏写着：希望不要有人员变动。

一场演出是2000块钱这个还是比较好的时候，如果一天两场四千块钱，但是如果打一天的工的收入基本上有一万三四左右，也就是说我越在漫才上努力，我赚得钱越少，一个月下来还不够付房租的，许昕看着自己的日程表按着计算器，他现在是每天两场的漫才，小剧场，三四十个观众，偶尔还有演出的人比观众多的情况“单靠漫才完全不够啊。”许昕倒在自己家的榻榻米上，这时候马琳拎着一个塑料袋大摇大摆的进来了从上往下看躺在地上的许昕：“小昕昕，今天也做什么有意思的事情了吗？”

许昕瞪了他一眼一翻身就坐了起来：“我在算账，什么有趣的事情都么有。”

“怎么没有，光看你的这个月的工资单就够我笑两天的了。”

“你那个是幸灾乐祸吧。”许昕收起自己的日常表和计算器。

“你管是什么笑，人家笑你就谢天谢地吧，别人的不幸是最好的笑料这点事你还不知道吗，对着月收两千万的工资条除了ta本人谁笑得出来，但是对着你这样的月收，”马琳伸长脖子看了一眼许昕那张草纸上的数字“5万的工资条还是有趣的。”

“我看你是看不得别人好。”许昕气呼呼的把草纸揉成一团撇进了垃圾桶里。

“高大上的东西是最没意思了。”马琳靠着窗子，那是他固定位置，“你家什么时候有垃圾筒了，看来你真的是上了两场演出就膨胀了。”

“有垃圾桶就怎么膨胀了，这是别人买过来的，说我家太乱了。”

“哦。”马琳轻车熟路的从塑料袋里掏出啤酒和鱿鱼丝，拉开了易拉罐环不着急说什么，先喝了一口“就是你那个小男朋友。。。装什么啊。你什么时候锁过门？就那一天还像回事的锁了门，吓得我以为你忽然想不开了。”马琳看到被戳穿之后的许昕惊讶的脸觉得不耐烦。“还要告诉你一件事，这世界上没有什么比我喜欢你你喜欢我腻乎来腻乎去更无聊的事了，不过当事人可能觉得挺来劲。”

“你这个是什么理论啊，照你这么说搞笑的人就都是不幸的人了？”这次许昕话锋里带着刺。

马琳眯起眼睛看了他一会放下手里的啤酒：“你怎么了有什么烦心事吗？”

许昕垂下了脑袋：“从那次他在我家走了之后就再也没找过我。”许昕回想那个他们在一起看M1的冬夜，方博忽然摔倒，他也扑在方博身上，他当时选择了相信方博只是紧张但是这几个月以来越来越少的联系一次次的印证着那一天晚上方博的反常。“我觉得，他离我越来越远了。”

“你小子，是来真的？”过了半响，马琳小心地问道。

许昕垂着脑袋：“真的。”

“可怜我吉本的一百多年的基业，”马琳靠着窗户对天叹了口气。

“和吉本有什么关系？另外，我吉本？你是搞笑艺人？！”

“你小子敢在剧场的走廊这么和别人说试试‘我觉得，他离我越来越远了’绝对会被宰的。”马琳模仿者许昕酸了吧唧的口吻说道。

“你这话就夸张了，怎么说也不会被宰吧。再说你心里到底怎么算搞笑艺人？”许昕别过身子赌气一样回嘴。  
马琳脑子忽然恍过一个影子，小小的个子意志坚强每天满脑子都在想怎么样才能更有趣，哪怕被万人骂也要赢得十多个人的笑声的毛头小子，本来是街头打架出身的小混混但即使被几个小流氓围住在巷子里被群殴满身污泥和着血也咬着牙不还手就是为的是以后还能干干净净的站在舞台上说漫才的人，选择了一条路就从来没想过会输。。。  
“不过你说的也有点道理，毕竟我好久没能静下心写段子了。”许昕没有等马琳的回答，自己先开始检讨。   
“你的段子聪明人装傻的痕迹太重，没有说服力，没有说服力的东西看得人就没办法投入，另外尚坤经常咬螺丝也是问题，M1的漫才出场只有四分钟，哪怕只有在一个地方上咬了螺丝整个说话的节奏就会被打乱，你看了张继科和马龙的段子了吧？10秒8秒一个包袱的频率，那么密集让人喘不上来气但马龙像是身体里装了秒表一样完全掌握着他们漫才的呼吸而又自然不匠气，但是你们完全不行。”

“那我该怎么办。”马琳说的处处是他们的短肋。

“‘那我该怎么办。’”马琳又恶意的模仿起许昕的语气然后喝尽了手里的啤酒：“自己想啊，同样的笑话有的人说超级有趣，有的人说就冷场，这个东西太过个人化，你要找到适合你的。”

许昕看着桌面不吭声。

“那个男孩是偶像公司的jr吧。”

“你怎么知道？你怎么什么都知道。”许昕有点被马琳什么都知道又什么都不在乎的态度撩拨的又惊又烦。

“当然是看电视了。”马琳撇过去一个鱿鱼丝砸到许昕的头上，“最喜欢相方艺人那里看到的。他给张继科变身的环节。”许昕才想起来马琳也是只要有搞笑艺人的节目绝对一集不落的看，“和那样的人交往你真的是胆气不小啊，未来的偶像啊，众星捧月一样的待遇，你还真的是。”马琳又拿出一罐酒，拉来了自己喝了起来，许昕想说他马上就退出了又觉得这是方博的私事他不好乱说只好低头听着，“估计那个孩子自己心里也有很多的打算吧，你还是不要急等他慢慢想通的吧，他现在不联系你他自己心里也不好受。”

“你又知道了。”许昕听着马琳局外人不痛不痒的劝告—被晾在这里的又不是你，漂亮话谁不会说。他心里想着。  
“我怎么不知道，那孩子看起来很喜欢你，他能忍住不找你绝对是有他自己的原因。”

“你怎么知道的。”这一次反问是急迫的想知道马琳这么说的依据。

“不喜欢你，他大冷天来你这个破烂公寓干什么？消化食儿吗？”马琳扫了一眼垃圾桶：“明明自己心里清楚的很非的让别人说出来给自己点信心，要不然说你们这帮恋爱的年轻人最没劲了。”

许昕被这么直接的揭穿了有点局促挠了挠耳朵决定换一个话题：“你也是搞笑艺人吗？”

“我以前是。”马琳咕咚咕咚的又喝完了一罐酒然后大手一挥把空罐子扔进垃圾桶。

方博失踪了，周雨最后一次看到他的时候是他鬼鬼祟祟从自己屋子拿出了护照，看到沙发上的周雨尴尬的笑了一下，周雨扫了他一眼马上又把注意力转移到手里的漫画上了，然后他就没有影子了今天的舞蹈课没有来。最要命的是他们忽然接到通知今天晚上要录一个节目。

“是不是回家了。”闫安在舞蹈课休息的时候挠着林高原的痒痒肉闹着玩的时候再次被周雨拎走了，闫安一脸迷茫的问道，衣服领子还是歪的。

“怎么可能。”周雨眉毛拧到了一块抱着肩膀靠着墙“他进来快六年了一句话不说就缺勤是从来没有的事。虽然有的时候犯犯病顶多是晚上偷偷跑出去白天就回来。我给他的信息不回电话不接，怎么办。你说忽然往他家打电话是不是有点太冒失？”  
闫安摸着下巴“万一他没回家，他们家里也会翻天的，这小子本来就有动不动闹失踪的倾向。给邱哥打电话？问问？”  
“哼，给他打电话更可怕。”周雨冷笑了一声，否决了闫安的提议。  
“还有不到几个小时就要进棚录节目了，早晚他会知道的啊。”闫安抗议着然后忽然很有兴趣的打量起周雨。  
“看什么看。”周雨踹了闫安一脚。  
“就觉得你对方博的事情记得特别清楚。”闫安皱着眉毛说。  
“咱们同期，这么多年在一块能不清楚吗？”周雨小声辩白到。  
“提问：昨天我在干什么？”闫安伸出一个手指，看周雨被噎住了，就手指画着圈在周雨脸上晃悠“答不上来了吧，你看你对我就不这么关心。”周雨正是着急的时候握住闫安的手指反拧了一下“诶。疼疼疼。怪力雨，你放开我。”  
“这个时候你闹什么？”  
“我错了我错了。”闫安，求饶道，看周雨手上泄了力气马上抽了出来揉着手指“他不是谈恋爱了吧，我看他最近心神不宁的，没准退社的事就和这个有关。”闫安拍了一下脑门，“这下全说通了！……诶，你去哪啊？”闫安对着忽然跑出去的周雨背影喊道。  
许昕刚刚演完了一场准备，出门吃个饭的功夫发现剧场版门口站着个好看的年轻人，在人群堆里特别突出，穿着黑色的训练服的---和方博的一样。   
“你是许昕吧。”周雨和许昕走到了剧场附近的小巷子里，一个孤零零的自动贩卖机旁边堆满了烟头和空的咖啡罐子。许昕买了两个咖啡，塞给了周雨一个“我是，请问你找我有什么事吗？”  
许昕还穿着演出服的西装一副大人的模样，个子也比周雨高一点，头发稍稍有点长但是样子整洁干净，站的挺拔，说话用语也规范的不像他印象里亡命徒一样的搞笑艺人。  
“方博在你那吗？”周雨握着咖啡直接问道。  
“啊？”许昕愣住了，手指还套在易拉罐环上没有动，周雨看到他的反应知道自己来的莽撞了，许昕什么都不知道。他赶紧挥挥手，“没事，我，我走了。”  
“你等等。”直接被许昕攥住了手臂。  
“方博出什么事了吗？”许昕低头看着他，手上力气不小。  
“没，没什么事。”周雨低头敷衍道。  
“他怎么了。”  
周雨感受到许昕手上的力量越来越大知道自己跑不了了。  
“他，他昨天没回宿舍了，今天也没来上课。”  
许昕动摇了周雨马上收回自己的手臂“我觉得他应该是找你来了，毕竟你们的事我也听说了，你在这个剧场我也是无意中看到他的票根发现的，所以冒昧的过来问一下，另外，你还真的什么都不知道啊。”周雨小声的说，许昕听起来有点讽刺。  
“什么意思。他不是要退社了吗，还有关系吗。”许昕把咖啡放到地上站在周雨面前堵住了巷子的出口。  
“你不知道吗？我们都是有代言的，怎么可能说退就退。”周雨理所应当的说道，但是就是这个口气让许昕更不舒服了，  
“我当然不知道了。”他干巴巴的说。  
“哦，那算了。”周雨觉得许昕语气不对只想尽快离开无奈窄小的巷子口被站在那里的许昕堵了个严实。“我现在能回去吗？”他抬头问道，好脾气在慢慢耗尽。  
“不能。你得说清楚他是怎么失踪的。”  
“你们不是交往了吗，他的事情你应该比我清楚。”  
“哦，这你都知道，看来你也知道不少啊。”  
“我什么都不知道，那家伙抽了什么风忽然找个人谈恋爱，然后每天还愁眉苦脸的。”方博那晚在阳台强颜欢笑的样子忽然浮现出来又一次刺到了周雨。  
“皱眉苦脸？”  
“他马上要走了你不知道吗？”周雨看到完全在状况外的许昕越来越生气，“他们家人要他出国学什么设计回家继承他爸爸的事业，你不知道吗？”  
你不知道连发而且每一句都打到了许昕的要害上。  
方博要走？出国？继承家业？一股脑的砸了过来还是从一个他第一次见面的人嘴里出来，带着他不明白的气愤和责备，许昕晃了一下抬手放松一下过紧的领带。  
“要交往就认真交往，你们这些搞笑艺人私底下怎么乱玩我不管但是如果你也只是觉得有意思去招惹他的话请你放手，方博那人，他，他虽然人又傻，还懒，关键时刻就装糊涂逃避现实，优柔寡断，毛病一大堆，但是起码他对你是很认真的。”  
周雨说了一大段但许昕一个字都没听进去，他要出国他自己完全不知道，自己怎么还有心思在这个破地方和一个不知道哪来的人拌嘴。但是更可怕的是他根本不知道去哪能找到他。  
那个在便利店门口蹲坐着的男孩，特意穿着精致浴衣打扮隆重的坐了很久的车来看自己的漫才的人，那个瞪着自行车在寒冬里饭都没吃就小跑着上楼的身影，他当时是什么心情在做这些，而自己又是怎么个没心没肺的都看在眼里但只是潦草的选择相信完全没有真正在乎他笑容背后藏着什么。  
等他反应过来的时候，周雨已经不见了，眼前出现的是尚坤拍了他一下“你怎么躲在着了？下场是咱们开场，段子就便利店打工的可以吗？”   
“尚坤，我，”尚坤看着他，他的伙伴，他的发小，把时间和前途都交付给在自己手上的相方，想到这许昕生生咽下去他接下来想说的话，幕布拉开，台上必须是两个人，无论如何。  
“尚坤，接下来我会说个新段子，你看着空隙吐槽就可以了，我如果闹得太狠了，就重重的打。”许昕不知道盯着那个角落在说话，尚坤懵懵懂懂的点了头。  
尚坤：大家好，我们是左y。。。  
许昕：321 大家一起 ：谈恋爱太难了。  
尚坤：喂！突然你是吃错了药了吗？  
台下的人被忽然的包袱逗笑了，场子暖了上来，但是今天的许昕不对劲。  
许昕：只是说出我的心声。  
尚坤：谈恋爱太难了？你也没谈过恋爱啊。  
许昕：你瞧不起谁呢，怎么也交往过一个两个人啊。  
尚坤：要是一个两个个的话，多少也会记得是一个 还是两个。  
许昕：你闭嘴！！  
今天的许昕声音异常的大…  
许昕：比如说看到好看的姑娘要搭讪。  
尚坤：做艺人的经常被前辈要求干，联谊什么的。  
许昕：必须要出奇制胜，当然还要激起妹子强烈的共鸣，找到两个人亲近感，给妹子一种你懂我的感觉。  
尚坤：怎么忽然变成妹子了。你以前是这么浪的人设吗。  
所有人都笑了，许昕没有笑，他一脸严肃的在说一件很扯淡的事情。  
许昕：比如说，你好，不知道你有没有注意到，咱们今天穿的是同款的连衣裙。  
尚坤：你这完全是个变态吧。  
许昕完全在舞台上打开了，到最闹腾的时候尚坤上手狠狠的拍了他三下才把他从暴走的状态拉回来。  
待他们鞠躬的时候尚坤听到的是从来没有过的拍手声和笑声，但是等他站直了的时候发现许昕已经不再舞台上了，休息室也没有，他在台上发泄一样闹腾了十分钟后忽然穿着演出服消失了。  
邱贻可手里的电话响了，他抬眉毛看了一眼----周雨。  
“所以就是这个事，方博找不到了。”邱贻可坐在客厅的布艺沙发上。周雨找了所有他能想到的地方，没有见到他的影子，在天越来越晚的时候，他终于拨通了邱贻可的电话，由于今天的节目方博不能参加周雨也被连带责任接受邱贻可的拷问。  
“他最近有没有什么反常的事。”邱贻可环视着房间问道。  
“没，没什么。”周雨低下头声音有点小。  
“我觉得他是不是谈恋爱了。”闫安忽然说道，很快被周雨瞪了一眼“反正他都要退社了，禁止恋爱这回事也不存在了吧。”闫安大大咧咧的对着周雨解释“我只是想快点找到方博，在这样下去没准真的出事了。”  
“出事不至于不过他不在家，我刚才给他妈妈打电话装作讨论他退社的问题，他妈妈以为他还在这里呢。”邱贻可一边翻着手机一边瞟着周雨，周雨知道什么，至少比闫安知道的要多。  
“要不报警吧。”闫安有点害怕了。  
“这样吧，闫安，你去年纪小的那帮jr里面问问看有没有人看到过方博。我再找找你们大楼的管理员看有没有人最后见到他。”邱贻可提议道。  
闫安点点头就飞快的开门走了，然后房间里只剩下邱贻可直逼着盯着周雨，周雨吞了一口口水，心虚的瞟了一眼邱贻可然后很快把目光落到地面。  
“Nagisa，麻烦找几个现在空闲的经纪人。从这个公寓出发放射状找方博，我今天晚上所有的预订取消，再确认一下孔令轩和刘丁硕有没有顺利到电视台，帮我打个电话给制作人咱们这擅自改了出演人员，我得道个歉，另外，帮我找一个人叫许昕，吉本的艺人，还今天还在涉谷的小剧场演出。”当邱贻可上了车吩咐自己的秘书道，然后他看着自己在网上查到的许昕的简历上的照片盯了半天，“我怎么觉得我在哪里见过他。就是想不起来了。”他不断的发大缩小那张照片，然后眼睛看到许昕的籍贯上写的是东京 港区（东京有名的富人区）。  
当闫安回到房间的时候看到周雨一脸虚脱的盯着天花板发愣，“你怎么了？”闫安在周雨睁的大大的眼睛前边晃了晃手。  
“方博要是知道了会记恨我一辈子的。”周雨小声说。

许昕不停的给方博打着电话，永远的没人接听，电话里嘟嘟的忙音的声音已经成了他跑步频度的对应节奏了，他没有办法放弃，直到手机都在手里发烫，他跑过他们去年经常逗留的河岸，目黑的两岸已经零零星星的开着樱花，刺眼招摇的粉色延伸到他视力所及的远处，本应该是愉悦的绿色在阳光和风下交换着明暗，许昕沮丧地蹲在河岸边，耳畔还是那个一尘不变的节奏，嘟嘟嘟。有那么一瞬间他以为电话被接起来，却传来了机械的女生的声音：请在哔声后留言---  
该说什么？你在哪，你要做什么，对不起，还是不要走？他按了重拨键然后继续沿着河岸跑着。然后又怕方博去自己的家跑回家又出发搜索所有方博最近提到过的地方。他漫无目的跑过大大小小的街道。  
途中，在所有的路口都撞到红灯。

“相方一言难尽艺人？”又重复了一遍马龙说的话，他临时被叫道了电视台不知道今天会发生什么，老老实实的化妆之后“我怎么不知道？”  
“这个就是相方之间的控诉大会而已，咱们是临时被添加进来的，看来陈玘没少努力，你上次上这个节目还是两年前，好不容易能上黄金档的谈话节目你就别唧唧歪歪的了。”马龙扔过去台本“里面有调查问卷，是我写的你看一下。”  
张继科草草的看了几眼---看到主要出场的还是有张超和郝帅，然后还有几个偶像公司的jr 就没兴趣在看下去了，“知道了。”敷衍着掏出包里的小说开始读起来。  
马龙看了张继科一会：“节目完了之后你别走，我有话要和你讲。”

“晚上好！”  
“晚上好。”  
“有请今天嘉宾和见习嘉宾---孔令轩和刘丁硕。”  
在台下的陈玘看了一圈，意外的没有发现邱贻可的身影，他小声问旁边的制作人：“Jr这次怎么换人了。”  
“说是有点特殊的状况，临时换的人。”  
“哦。”他想问为什么邱贻可也不在了，又觉得自己多管闲事。  
“今天的主题是：相方一言难尽艺人！”主持人大声的念出了今天的主题“其实相方关系，就和夫妻差不多，天天在一起，肯定有很多的不满，尤其组合里肯定有一个比较，比较让人一言难尽的，所以为了组合的长期发展，就有了这个相方一言难尽艺人的企划，大家把自己想的都尽量说，当然要有趣的讲出来。”  
“前辈！你这么一铺垫我们很难讲啊。”一时间坐在下面的艺人都站起来吵吵嚷嚷的抗议，除了还在状态外的张继科，他看到马龙立刻的站起来也大声嚷着：“哪有先把笑话的结尾说出来的，这个难度太大了。”  
“马龙你先来，对张继科有什么意见。”  
“就是这个，锵锵，”马龙拿起自己准备好的画板上边写着“干活！”  
“哦，”主持人了然的同意--“的确，张继科上这个节目是隔了两年的。”  
“对，”马龙扶着张继科的肩膀“这家伙去年不是拍了电视剧吗，算是演员出道了。但是拍了电视剧之后一直在家待机状态。”  
“的确，我觉得好久没见他了。”张超在旁边也同意“除了在Lumine剧场基本上看不到人。”  
“不愧是前辈，”马龙对张超说，“他基本上看不到人的时候在干什么，锵锵！”马龙又掏出一张画板上边写着“美黑！”  
众人看着张继科越来越深的肤色轰然笑开了，主持人也指着马龙：“对对对，我说怎么隔了这么久没见他觉得有点奇怪。”  
张继科字面意思黑着脸点点头：“有时间我就去沙龙，黑一点显瘦。”  
“你这是什么理由，想瘦去减肥。”马龙拍了他头一下继续对着主持人说：“一般来讲，艺人比较忙的时候不是会出外景啊，像我前一段黑了是去海岛出了一个星期的外景，这家伙，”马龙摸着张继科的肩膀说“如果一直有工作的话，不是进棚录节目就是在剧场，越来越白，但是一有时间就去沙龙，一有时间就去沙龙，越闲越黑。在舞台的暗处基本上找不到人！”  
“这下我放心了，我以为你让化妆师给你涂的黑土在脸上呢。”张超忽然插道。  
“什么要求啊，谁会让化妆师把黑土摸在脸上啊。”张继科吐槽。  
“果然是黑土摸在脸上会保湿吗？”其中一个主持人开始装傻。  
“都说了不是黑土。”  
“我说怎么张继科一直不怎么笑啊，笑了土就掉下来了。”张超接着装傻。  
“谁的脸是豆腐渣工程的墙皮啊。”  
“果然现在是播种的季节了吗？”马龙也来凑热闹。  
“你是吐槽役吧，突然装傻我受不了。”张继科笑着小声和马龙说。  
主持人看到AD的看板上写着，“郝帅有什么抱怨的吗？”于是他指着张超旁边的郝帅问道“郝帅有什么想对张超说的吗？”  
“诶，就是这个，”郝帅也拿出自己的画板“和经纪人关系太好，工作难做。”  
“怎么讲，一般来讲和经济人关系好不是好事吗？”  
“不是我们的经纪人，是张继科和马龙的经纪人。”郝帅咬着牙。  
“恩，陈玘。”张超忽然说然后被郝帅打了一下“别说出工作人员的名字啊。”然后指着张超说：“这家伙和陈玘一周有6天在一起喝酒。”  
“剩下一天呢。”主持人问。  
“就是今天，录节目，但是完事之后这两个人还要出去。”郝帅一脸不满。  
“一周天天在一起？”主持人有点吃惊“这不是刚刚交往的情侣的频率吗？”  
“就是！”郝帅重重的点头：“第二天到剧场的时候都是宿醉的状态，然后我家相方是踩着棉花来的，看了一眼隔壁的经纪人也是黑着眼圈出现了。”  
“我说怎么现在不送我们去剧场了，原来都是和前辈鬼混去了，陈玘！”张继科忽然情绪激动的冲着陈玘的方向大喊道。被马龙一个掌拍了下去“别说出工作人员的名字啊。”  
主持人不嫌事情大的问：“陈玘，经纪人在现场吗。”   
“那个小个子就是。”张继科高兴的起哄，不一会监视器里面就出现陈玘鞠躬的身影。  
“为什么和张超关系这么好。”主持人问道。  
“以前做艺人的时候是同期，和郝帅和张超都挺好的。”  
“天天和他们喝酒第二天就没办法送艺人去剧场了对吗？”主持人也是吉本的人，自然的接话问道。  
“其实也不是，单纯因为关系不好。”  
“喂！”  
马龙算了一下每个人说话的时间心里想着：如果是我的话现在应该给那两个JR抛话题了，争取给每个人说话的机会。  
果然，主持人转过身问孔令轩和刘丁硕：“你们和经纪人的关系怎么样。”  
孔令轩有点求助的样子看着刘丁硕，他是第一次上电视人又是临时被抓进来的，没办法说的明白，刘丁硕也紧张的不行但是觉得目前的状况除了自己也没人能说话了只能硬着头皮说：“我们现在还没有出道没有经纪人，基本上都是主管经纪人在管我们。”  
“那个有名的人对吧。”主持人在也主持这个偶像公司其他的节目，对于邱哥这个名字十分熟悉也懂得怎么用这个名字来做效果。 “那个业内有名的经纪人。”他对着观众解释。  
“以严格著称对吧。”另一个主持人看到两个新人有点紧张帮着他们递话。  
“对对。”刘丁硕紧张的扭着手指说道“基本上如果做了什么错事就被关小黑屋里面反省了，这家伙被关进去两三次。”他指着身边的孔令轩说道，被孔令轩自然的打了一下，年轻人紧张害羞的红了脸，反应可爱引得观众痴痴的笑起来了。  
刚才艺人扯着脖子装傻了那么久效果还不如一个小帅哥脸红的反应大，陈玘站在舞台的灯光外咬着嘴上的死皮。  
另外邱贻可去哪里，他再次环视了一圈摄影棚，按说自己家的艺人第一次上节目而且看来完全没有准备好，这太不象他的风格了。  
“我看你小子是想进小黑屋吧。”邱贻可半蹲着看着在便利店门口蹲坐的方博，后者看到邱贻可的出现吓的瞪大了眼睛，邱贻可头发已经有点乱了，叹了一口气也蹲到了方博的旁边。  
“我都听说了，退社，出国，还有那个许昕。”  
“邱哥。。。”方博刚想开口。  
“方博，我这边想让你在公司继续的工作，”他看了一样眼完全僵住的方博“今年夏天，我准备让你 周雨，闫安一起出道，让你们等了这么久也是时候了。而且，马上有一个深夜的节目可能让你们作为固定嘉宾每周都有演出，夏天正式的CD出道，你们会出自己的CD。”  
“为什么？”方博想问的所有都汇合成这一句话出来。  
“为什么让你们出道？还是为什么知道许昕的事情？还是为什么能找到你？”邱贻可替他问完整了他的问题。  
“你们那个广告的赞助商不希望换人，说来这事是我们大人之间的事情不应该和你说但是我觉得还是全告诉你，让你自己做判断的好，当然如果你执意要走，我会想其他的办法让周雨和闫安出道这是他们应得的，”邱贻可痛苦的换了个姿势“年纪大了腰受不了，你真的不想和这么多年一起并肩前行的伙伴出道吗？另外许昕的事，我不想追究，如果你选择了留下来，这件事情请你处理好，毕竟你们还年轻，还是马上要出道的新人，各种小报的记者会像苍蝇那样围着你们，为什么能找到你，东京小得很，该找到的还是会找到的。”  
“邱哥，谢谢你，如果周雨和闫安能出道我已经挺开心的了，退社的事情。”方博攥着自己衣服的下摆“已经是决定好了，我也改变不了。”  
“是你家人安排的对吗？”邱贻可柔和的问道，  
方博点点头。  
“那你怎么想的，我没有记错的话当时你给我的理由可是想过另一种生活吧，我当时还被你这个理由唬住了，觉得如果年轻人想过另一种生活就该放手，但是仔细想想，你只有一种生活可以过，就是你自己的生活，你不能逃开。就算是你要退社也是要是以你自己的决定而不是你父母给你的安排。”  
方博默默听着不出声，这次绝对是自己错了，又一次没出息的跑了，两年前他听了家人说让他退社的要求和未来要去海外的安排没有回绝也没有同意含糊地接受了，只是被整夜整夜胸口堵着的乌云般的情绪闹得不眠不休，于是第一次他连夜跑了出去，就在这，他碰到了许昕。  
许昕。。。指尖深深嵌入掌心。  
“另外，我刚才给这个店里打了电话，店里的人说有个男孩一直坐在这里，妨碍生意，为什么非的在这呆着？”邱贻可敏锐的问道，方博正想着许昕，被邱贻可问道了要害一时慌乱的转着眼珠说不出话。  
但是他似乎也没有在乎方博是否会回答 ---  
“我送你回家，你家那边我说你一直在宿舍这边，但是这一次你得给出你自己的答案，如果是退社，我好好送你，如果你要留下我会帮你劝好你家人，既然你小子有胆子偷偷的找了个人交往你就的有点骨气做出自己的决定。走吧。”

等许昕再回到家的时候已经是第二天的早上了，他还有两场的漫才要演，手机也都已经没电了刚走到公寓的入口处看到马琳抱着肩膀在等他，表情怪异，看到许昕他似乎似乎松了一口气，又似乎不情愿看到他出现  
“你有客人。”他竖起拇指指了指他的房间“另外那个小孩找到了，好像一直在什么便利店门口。”  
便利店！  
许昕下意识的要转身跑开的时候被脑袋还正常的马琳拽住了“他已经回家了。你现在有客人，在楼上。”  
邱贻可穿着正装，看到许昕进来马上站了起来“我是方博的经纪人，敝姓邱。邱贻可。”  
许昕觉得脑袋翁了一下。  
他正坐在邱贻可对面，仔细打量着对面的人，发角，指甲间，贴身的西服还有挺拔的坐姿，脸上带着笑。  
“您找我是。”他清了请嗓子决定先开口。  
“想必您能猜到。方博还是敝社的艺人，我是他们的主管经纪人，偶像谈恋爱这个事，一旦被经纪人知道，我自然是要来的。”邱贻可开门见山的把这个违规的大帽子扣了下来。   
“他马上就要退社了，您不必费心了。”许昕没有理会他那一套。  
“他不会退社的，他马上就会出道。”邱贻可轻声说。  
“你在逗我？”许昕的耐心没了，说话也变得随便，只想让这个人马上离开然后再给方博打个电话问他是否平安，想到这了，他随意的瘫坐在自己家的地板上，掏出了充电线给手机充电，懒散的做出送客的姿态。  
“他最近一直没有联系你。你是知道的吧。你不知道他其实在苦恼什么吗？这六年来，方博从来没有无端缺勤过一次公司的工作，他喜欢这个工作，想必你也能看出来。”邱贻可若有所指的看着散落在地板上有方博演出的DVD。  
“你来的意思是劝我们分手？你是谁啊。”许昕盯着亮起来的手机屏，马上给方博发短信问他在哪里，没有正眼看邱贻可一眼。  
“我当然没办法劝你分手，因为据我对你的了解，只要你打定主意没什么能改变的，就像当初你忽然从歌舞伎离开做搞笑艺人一样。”  
许昕停住了打字的手。  
“你调查过我？”他终于抬头盯着邱贻可，挺拔姿势的坐在他面前，笑容依旧，就像是橱窗里摆的假人模特般没有一点变化----许昕忽然觉得眼前的这个人，有点可怕。  
“确切的说我记起你了。”许昕面前的假人模特继续说“那时候我还是个小演员，和很多有名有影响的同龄人上过节目，其中有有你，你当时才4，5岁自然不记得我，当时刚刚结束歌舞伎的初次舞台，作为将来的王家七代目。”  
许昕上上下下狠狠的打量着邱贻可，他当然不记得这个人，他只是模模糊糊的记得自己像是个玩偶一样摆在了巨大的演播室里，无数的灯光照在他身上，还有不知道多少台的摄像机对准了自己，像是随时会开火的炮筒一样闪着红光，胁迫他不敢乱动，身边的大人说着他听不懂的话，他紧张的想吐，可能他也真的吐了，一切都是模糊的唯一留下的就是无延的恐惧。  
“你说这个是什么意思，我是歌舞伎家的人，我也没想隐瞒过，和方博没有关系。”许昕硬自己从回忆里拔了出来花费了一些时间。  
“我是说，你知道不论怎么样要选择自己的活法，为什么要拦着方博呢。”  
“听着！”许昕突然双手压在桌子上，在离邱贻可脸很近的位置“这是我们之间的事情。”  
“许昕，只要方博还在敝社一天，这件事就永远不是你们之间的事情，还有希望你除了你漫才师的梦想以外能不能看到你身边的人，我找到他的时候他在便利店那里等了好久，为什么你就忘了去那找他呢？你真的像你想的那样和他是那么密不可分吗？”  
邱贻可满意的看许昕安静的坐回原处。  
   
悲伤無用（笑）　三年目の春 2 xb  
　泣きながらご飯食べた人は生きていける

　张继科录完节目被陈玘和张超抓到了，  
“走走走，一起喝一杯去。”张超和陈玘驾着张继科离开了休息室，马龙拦住他们“我们俩想开个会聊聊最近的工作。”  
“相方之间天天在一起聊什么聊，烦不烦啊，这种只需要在台上心灵感应就够了，你看我和郝帅。再说了，你聊还能有陈玘聊的好吗？经纪人要找自己的艺人聊天。你不要管了。”张超扒开马龙的手，不容分说的继续驾着张继科走了，把他推上了自己的车，关上车门后和马龙摆了摆手：“放心吧。”   
然后就到了第二天，张继科不知道为什么在陈玘家的地板上醒过来，他被陈玘拉开窗帘刺眼的阳光晃醒了，只觉得头疼，马上又听到谁在地板上走动的声音，接下来是张超咳嗽的声音，他翻了个身背对着窗户迷迷糊糊之间又听到卫生间传来的水声，然后就被不知道扔过来的毛巾砸中了“快去洗澡！”  
张继科费力的睁开眼睛看到陈玘才从浴室里出来还裹着浴巾，张超在洗手台仰着脖子刮胡子。  
“11点的剧场开场，你可别忘了。”陈玘踢开地板上散落的酒瓶子和纸巾，张继科踉踉跄跄的爬起来往洗手间走去，水声哗的传了出来。  
“这小子可真挺能喝的。”陈玘看了一眼满地的酒瓶子。  
“心里有事的人都爱喝酒。”张超看了一下手表，  
“心里有事？我看他是心里有鬼。”陈玘歪着嘴不满的叨咕着“受不了M1夺冠之后和现在境遇的差别对现实越来越不满，自己把自己逼垮了，再这么下去。”陈玘摇摇头，  
“我们当初也有这个时候，给他点时间吗。”张超劝陈玘。“你对太太严格了。”  
“他本来能做的不止是更好。”然后陈玘的手机就响起来了，他清了清嗓子接了个电话回来满脸是不解的看着张超“王皓的，说是夏季的电视剧想找张继科。”  
“他以前带过张继科估计还是有感情吧。”张超刮完了胡子没当回事。陈玘还握着手机，“搞笑的工作一点没有，演员的工作倒是来了。”  
“不管什么工作，有总比没有强。”张超收拾了一下随身的物品“我回家换衣服了。”然后回身敲浴室的门“你小子快点，别迟到。”和陈玘摆了摆手开门走了。  
陈玘觉得张超说的也有道理就放下不提了，给马龙发了个短信，确保他没有睡迟。随后他敲着浴室的门说：“来生意了，快出来接客。”

周雨坐在方博家的床上无聊的晃动着腿，看方博坐在窗边憋得脸一会红一会白的不说话，他有都是耐心，这一次绝对不能这么含糊。他打定主意。  
“小雨，对不起。”在道歉认错这方面周雨给他满分，态度诚恳，但是他想听的不是这个。  
“给你添麻烦了，这么多年，一直给你和闫安添麻烦，昨天的节目也害得你也去不成。”  
不是这个。  
“不过，我听说，今年夏天你们就能出道了，恭，恭喜。”  
不是这个。  
这个家伙。周雨叹了口气决定自己开口：“除了这个你就没有想说的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你为什么不生气？”周雨的声音没有抑制住的变大了，为什么这个人像个棉花一样，你不论怎么对他他一直是软糯的吸收所有，没有一点回响。  
“你为什么没有质问我，邱哥是怎么知道许昕的事情，你为什么不对我生气？你为什么没有觉得同样是一起奋斗的jr现在只有我和闫安能出道特别不甘心，如果你真的厌倦了jr的生活那你为什么没有对马上开始的新生活有那么一点点，哪怕是一点的期待和开心, ”周雨越说越激动最后只能用手背捂住嘴深深吸了一口气“方博，你。”他没想到一个合适的形容词，最后把手砸在柔软的床垫子上，也是闷闷的没有一点声音。  
“你和邱哥说许昕的事情也是担心我，我为什么生你的气，你和闫安能顺利出道也是我希望的，为你们开心还来不及呢，我怎么会不甘心，以后的生活，”说道这方博顿住了，他没有什么期待也没有什么可开心的。  
“你能不能替自己想想。生气也好，后悔也好，不甘心也好，只为自己想，只想着自己快活的办法去抢去争，哪怕让周围的人失望也好，去争取自己真正想要的东西。”  
哪怕露出一点无理取闹的样子，一点让人讨厌的样子，一点自私的样子，我就能停下来，回到普通队友的位置，不必有多余的感情。周雨急得看着方博低着头不说话“方博，你究竟想去哪？”  
“小雨。”方博声音在颤，眼泪啪的打在他的手背上，亮晶晶的，在阳光下特别明显，“我想留下，我想和你们一起。”声音越来越颤。“但是，我不想让家人失望，还有许昕。”  
听到许昕这个名字周雨不满的皱起眉头“你为什么要这么在意他，如果他真的喜欢你他绝对会支持你的决定的，如果他只是自私的想和你在一起，这样的人也没必要舍弃这么多和他在一起吧。昨天我看他那个没心没肺的样。”  
“你去找他了。”方博忽然抬起头，睫毛上还挂着泪珠。  
周雨心虚的点了点头“实在找不到你，我就去剧场找他了，他真的什么都不知道，态度还特别蛮横，他哪好了？”  
“小雨，你别那么说他，这样对他不公平。”  
“对你公平？”  
方博又不说话了，看到许昕发过来的信息说是过一会要来看他，他全神贯注的看着手机忘了怎么回周雨。周雨一把抢过手机位置共享给许昕。  
“小雨。”  
“你在和他客气什么，你不是，你不是想见他吗？”周雨把手机扔回方博的手里。“如果你想和我们在一起的话，我们都会帮你的，只要你想做的事，我们包括许昕都会支持你的，因为你值得。”周雨坐在方博旁边晃着他的肩膀让他和自己对视：“我想和你，和闫安一起出道。如果六年前当我走进那个训练室的时候就被告知六年后是这么个结局的话，我绝对不会坚持到现在，闫安也是一样，我相信你也是一样。”  
　许昕放下电话从箱子底下翻出压了很久的一件和服，细细的穿办好，马琳倚着门框看着他一件一件的穿戴，不知道该说什么，许昕知道马琳想劝他，他就先开口说：“我知道我自己在干什么。”然后就关上门离开了。  
一路上很少有人穿的这么正式，引来了不少人侧目，包括在路上遇见的周雨，两个人尴尬的在路上站住了。  
　“你看起来不太一样。”周雨先开口。  
　“我想穿的正式一点。”许昕知道昨天他和周雨并不是很愉快的分开了，难免有点尴尬，隐隐约约的他能感觉到对方对自己的恶意和不满。所以他没打算和他多说什么只想快点去方博家的时候听到周雨说：“请不要耽误方博。”这句话他不能装作没有听见。  
　“什么意思？”  
　“他刚才哭了，哭着说他想出道。当然你再问他，他肯定会说没有的事。他喜欢你，绝对会隐瞒怕你心里不舒服。但我讨厌你。”周雨把自己想说的说完了，快步就走开了，没有耽搁一秒钟，留在许昕在原地苦笑－－－我也讨厌我自己。  
　开门的是方博的母亲，充满活力的漂亮端庄的妇人“请问你是。”  
　许昕行了礼“我是方博的朋友今天来看看他。”在对面人开口之前，方博就出来了“这是我朋友。”心虚的没有看家人的眼睛。他妈妈两边看了看，又打量了一会许昕然后忽然大叫起来“角切银杏的定纹！”眼睛发着光看着许昕，和刚才疑惑的样子判若两人“请问您和歌舞伎王家是什么关系？”  
　许昕微微低头道“正是本家。”  
　房间里升起一声高分贝兴奋的尖叫，方博看着自己母亲高兴的样子想到了他在演唱会的台下看到的那群粉丝。继而有些生气－－许昕从来没有告诉过他这些。他阴沉着脸看许昕大大方方的走进屋。然后被妈妈抓住衣服不放，她回头和方博说：“把你的朋友借我用一下，我要和他聊聊。”推着许昕走到了客厅了，方博抻着脖子看着急，又不懂为什么许昕忽然来了这么一处，气闷闷的回房关上门，隐隐约约的听到许昕低声说着什么还有母亲的笑声。一夜没有睡的他靠在床头不自觉的迷糊起来。  
　他梦见他在舞台上，许昕也在舞台上，是个升降的舞台，越升越高，看着台下是手灯发出的光海，花火忽然绽放照亮了许昕看着自己的脸，无数的彩带和各种颜色的气球从各个角落喷出来，他看到台下所有人都在争抢，他回头看着前一秒还朝自己笑的许昕为了抓一个彩带忽然纵身从那个高高的升降台上跳了下去。  
　“许昕！”方博醒了，许昕坐在他床边，也被他叫的了一跳“我在你梦里怎么了。”许昕把手揣到肥大的袖子里问道。  
　“没，没什么。”看着梦里的人安全的出现在眼前，方博放下心来，然后是很长时间的一段沉默。  
　“对不起。”  
　“对不起。”  
　同时说出来的道歉，方博看着许昕“你道什么谦啊。”  
“太多事了。”许昕自在的抖了抖袖子，角切银杏的定纹变换了形状，那是这个国家数一数二的歌舞伎世家的标志，即使不是很懂的方博也在他母亲的房间看过无数印着这个标志的周边。  
“你道歉什么？”许昕笑的特别柔和，好像无论方博接下来说什么做什么都会被原谅。  
“失踪的事，出国的事，太多了。”  
“看来我们都有各种各样的理由没有办法对对方坦白啊。”许昕总结道，他站了起来看着窗外“樱花全开了。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为是春天了啊。”  
“我问的是，为什么我们没办法和对方坦白呢。”  
许昕低头看着他，仍然在笑，然后他抬手胡弄了一下方博因为睡觉乱糟糟的头发“别想那些有的没得，我们出去转转吧。”  
他们上了车，坐了好久，路上许昕一直在叽叽喳喳的说他最近漫才上的事情“我最近在剧场上的投票拿了好几个第一了。”他开心的和方博报告，方博点点头，看着窗外风景的变化，楼宇渐渐消失海滩忽然出现在视野里。  
“接下来就是今年M1的选拔了，据说现在报名的就有三千多对漫才师，估计会突破五千对，你会支持我们吧。”窗外的海面反射着阳光，许昕的眼底反射着海面的光，方博看得入神，点点头“我当然会支持你。”  
是去年花火大会的海边，许昕穿的繁琐没有办法走的太远，还是早上的时间他们坐在近处的沙滩上看着海岸线一点一点的退回去，有几次许昕想说什么，方博也要开口，但是都被海浪的声音遮盖了过去，两个人沉默的对着海，然后许昕突然说：“你记得那天晚上说走路的时候把手揣在袖子里容易摔倒的笑话吗？”  
方博点点头“记得，你拐着弯说我傻。”  
许昕的头发被吹乱了，他挠了挠脸“其实那个时候我是想牵你的手的，但不知道怎么说，就说了个无趣的笑话。没出息吧。”  
方博没想到回答，慢慢的他去抓许昕放在沙滩上的手，十指慢慢的锁在一起，细沙摩擦在手心里，许昕很用力的握着他，有一点疼但是方博舍不得抗议。  
“就到这吧，方博。”许昕忽然声音很大的说道，下定决心不想自己的声音被海浪盖过。方博低头看到自己眼泪在沙滩上砸出一个不起眼的坑。  
“回到你该去的地方，做你该做的事，对不起，我没有告诉你我家的事情，没有察觉到你苦恼了那么久，没有主动联系过你，那天晚上没有勇气去牵你的手，还有，对不起，最开始就让你找了我那么久。”  
方博哭的发抖，连着许昕握着的手也在抖，许昕看着他语气温和又诙谐的说：“明明是我这里阴天，怎么你那里下雨了？”  
方博哭的更厉害，从开始的啜泣，慢慢的哭出了声音，然后抽泣和哭嚎的声音交错着，他低下头不想让许昕看到自己的脸，把头埋在膝盖之间，眼泪和鼻涕混到了一起，黏黏糊糊的垂了下来，连着他的鼻子，狼狈的马上用袖子胡乱的抹开，抹的整张脸都湿嗒嗒的，分不清是眼泪还是鼻涕，手上的沙子也粘在他的脸上，他无暇理会，眼泪不听话的冒出来，声音控制不住的传出来，身体自然的在发抖，积累了太长时间无解的压力，还有即将要来临的现实，化成了的抽泣和音节，盖过海浪的声音在风里扩散，许昕抱住了他，他埋在许昕的胸前，许昕身上秀着他们家族定纹的和服变成他的手帕，许昕用袖子帮他擦着他没完没了的眼泪，许昕嘴里不停的说着什么安慰的话，但是许昕越是温柔，他哭的就越悲伤。  
“对，对不起，”方博一边哭一边道歉。  
“没有必要说对不起。”许昕勉强的牵动嘴角做了个失败的笑脸，他把方博搂在怀里低头帮着他擦干眼泪。  
“难，难道你不难过吗？”方博忽然哭着打了一个隔，他抬起湿漉漉的脸看着许昕问道，他的眼圈是红的，鼻子头是红的，脸上还沾着沙子，嘴角瘪成一个下垂的弧线，哭的像一个脏兮兮的孩子。  
“难过。”许昕很严肃的回答道。  
“那，隔，那怎么办啊。”方博不知道在问谁，也不知道他在问什么。  
“你亲我一下就好了。”许昕话音刚落就捧起方博的脸重重的亲了下去，作为他人生的第一个吻难免过于热烈但是作为他和方博的最后一个吻他反复的在他唇间索取着温存，那张哭的湿嗒嗒咸呼呼脏兮兮的脸被他像是什么宝贝一样捧着，叹息的时候他知道现在他的嘴唇一定也是苦的，和方博的一样。  
在车站的闸口许昕坚持坐下一班的电车走，他看着方博红着眼睛上了车就转过了身背对着列车，待到列车开走很久，他也没有转过来。  
　到家的时候发现马琳已经不在了，桌子上放着一碗米饭，一杯味增汤，和一盘土豆炖牛肉，上边是一个便条： 小昕昕，这是我亲自为你做的饭，这辈子仅此一次机会，望珍惜。  
　把饭菜放到微波炉里看着橙色的灯光下盘子碗在轰隆隆的声音里转着圈，然后是滴的一声，咔嚓打开微波炉端到暖炉旁边，把上面的保鲜膜扔到垃圾桶里，从昨天开始他就什么也没吃，喝了一口味增汤觉得有点苦，想了一会，苦味应该来自于方博的眼泪，土豆块明显是个不经常下厨房的男人切的，又大又不规则，还明显带着没有削干净的土豆皮，牛肉炖的时间太长已经老了，要努力的嚼一会才能咽下去，米饭软趴趴的，估计马琳自己也不知道要加多少水。房间只有他吃饭微小的声音，过了一会他停止了咀嚼，左手擎着筷子停住了。  
“原来无论什么情况下人该饿还是会饿啊。”

 

   
悲伤無用（笑）　三年目の春 3 xb  
なんが、可哀そうと思った。  
それはお互い様です。  
悲伤無用（笑）　三年目の春 3 xb  
なんが、可哀そうと思った。  
それはお互い様です。  
许昕最近很奇怪，  
尚坤发觉了，所有人都发觉到了，他像是小说里写的那种很菜的侠客掉入了什么山洞得到了什么不得了的武功秘籍一样在一夜之间飞速的成长，也付出了惨痛的代价。  
以前是观众不笑他自己在台上会因为觉得自己写的段子太好笑而笑场，现在是不论观众笑得多开心，连尚坤都觉得段子有趣也会笑出来但是他一直是一脸严肃的站在台上，似乎那些荒诞的片段都是真的一样的诚恳。那个因为带着没办法卸下的名门的自尊的在台上放不开手脚的许昕忽然在台上成了这个空间里最疯，最癫狂，最可笑，最笨的人。  
候场的时候那个一个长手长脚的大个子坐在一个板凳上，翘着二郎腿，在膝盖上放着笔记本他缩成一团在可怜的照明下把脸贴在笔记本那里不知道在写什么。  
下了舞台他就消失了一样，尚坤最近压根就没有见他在休息室换衣服的样子，据本人说是因为打工，但是尚坤偶尔见到他打工店里的同事说他已经辞职了。  
他把自己关起来了，沉浸在别人没办法窥探的世界里。  
“估计真的是失恋了吧。”尚坤对着电话说然后马上补充“可别说是我说的，他那个脾气上来，我受不了。”  
一天许昕没精打采的刚要回家发现马琳又站在楼下像是等他的样子，表情有点玄妙的上下打量着许昕，  
“干什么。”  
“你有客人。”马琳竖起拇指比划着他家。  
许昕的第一反应是方博，继而开始在心里嘲笑自己----怎么可能，他们要出道的报道已经在媒体上炒的满世界都知道，这个时候他来着做什么。  
然后他就发现停在路边要占两个车位的巨大的保姆车。心里想着坏了---最不想见的人来了。  
“做搞笑艺人的家伙有三个共性： 家里穷 性格内向 好女人。我还是头一次看到一样不占的。”马琳抱着肩膀看着站在原地脑子胡思乱想的许昕说。  
王励勤一脸严肃的正坐在房间里，当许昕进来的时候表情没怎么变化的指着前边的位置，许昕乖乖的行了礼坐在了规定位置。  
“兄长。”许昕低着头问候。  
“这个是父亲让我带过来，你上次托我的东西。”王励勤把放在地板上的盒子推到许昕的面前，  
“谢谢。”许昕看着那个角切银杏的定纹，没有抬头。  
“正月也没见你回家，新年初次演出也没见你来，虽说你现在已经不是门里的人，但到底是一家人，是不是应该回来看看？”  
“我这不是忙吗？”许昕忽然咧开嘴角大大咧咧的说，“下次我就坐在前排对着父亲大喊：哟！六代目。你们做好安保工作。哟！六代目这样，说不行还带着尚坤，我们一起去。。。”  
怎么能让现在表情僵硬的王励勤笑出来呢？许昕陷入了苦战，但是结果不尽人意。  
“行了。”王励勤轻声的打断了许昕尴尬的独角戏许昕安静的低下头不响了王励勤咳嗽了一声：“我过来就是给你送个东西，带个话的，累了就回家。”  
“我不累。”许昕终于抬起头看着王励勤说。  
王励勤没有理会他的反驳似乎他在想另一件事，他踌躇了一阵从袖子的口袋里掏出一个信封“听说你要报名今年的M1，剧场的工作收入大家都知道，好好琢磨琢磨段子，不要去打工了。有时间。。。”  
“这个我不能要。”许昕抢着拒绝道，然后马上知道自己唐突了，王励勤的手尴尬的僵在那里，  
“对不起。”许昕直起腰背正经的道歉然后补充道：“这个我不能要。”  
王励勤安静的解释道：“我的意思是你想做什么我会全力支持你。”  
“我懂，这点我懂，”当初许昕要上吉本的养成所因为还是未成年人需要成年的保证人还是王励勤瞒着家人帮许昕申请的学校，许昕想了一会觉得这个时候说这个有点微妙就咽进去了：“我不能要。我要像那些搞笑艺人一样活着。”  
王励勤点点头收回了信封“这是所谓的要是没有趣就会被淘汰的紧迫感吗。”  
“兄长不也是这样吗？不迅速成长就会被淘汰，只不过我们站在的是不同的舞台。”许昕低声说，“要一直站在边缘，一边是观众一边是深渊。”  
“只有你自己的艺，才能救你。”两兄弟说出了这句话后默契的对视了一下，王励勤的表情第一次缓和了“这句话从小就被父亲拎着耳朵反复的洗脑，果然时不时就会蹦出来。”  
“但是起码拿着这个钱把你那个脏兮兮的衣服送洗吧，我还是第一次看到这么脏的，你要回家让家里人看到怎么办？”王励勤指了指挂在屋里全是水渍和沙子的衣服。继而他站起来仔细端详一会“算了，我看是洗不掉了，明天我找人再给你做一套吧。这个可以吧，这么糟蹋定纹被发现了。你绝对会被罚的。”  
“这件事拜托你了！”许昕马上央求道“我年纪大了不想再在院里面跪着了。”  
“你几岁？”王励勤第一次笑了。然后他坐回原来的位置：“累了就回家，或者你嫌家里规矩多就来找找我。”  
“一定。”许昕毫无诚意的答应着。

邱贻可钻到车里的一瞬间车就发动了，他还没来得及系上安全带。  
他不满意他秘书最近争分夺秒的态势，似乎每天有一万件事等着他去做，不知道方博用什么方法说服了自己的家人，据说哭着从哪里回来之后（周雨语）第二天就给自己打电话说是要继续留在公司。赞助商也顺利的续约了，接下来就是等了这么多年的Jr终于可以出道了。  
皆大欢喜。  
但是邱贻可没有时间享受这种完满结局的惬意---他的工作才刚刚开始，因为是在最后一秒和赞助商签约所有的准备时间都被挤在一起，电视台协商，深夜档的宣传和节目类型，台本作者，出演人员，然后就是夏天的电视剧要开始筹备了，主演绝对是马上要出道的其中一个来担当，主题曲就是他们的出道曲，紧接下来就是出道曲目选择，舞蹈编排，出几个版本，宣传照的准备，出道相关一定会上几个有影响力的节目，什么时候上，怎么上，和谁上，上哪一个节目，都是要一件一件解决的，他看着电脑处理往来的邮件，耳朵里听着几首备选的出道曲，不经意间咳嗽了几声，开车的秘书忽然紧张起来  
“Chief 你已经好久没有生病了吧。”一个莫名其妙的问题。  
“难道不好吗。”  
“偶尔生病一下也是人体的自我调节，如果你要感冒的话最好是现在，到了夏天会更忙的，如果现在生一个三天之内可以恢复的感冒，夏天我就不用担心你哪天会发烧。”  
“我生病的时间也是要规划的吗？”邱贻可拔下耳机有点不满意的问。 “Nagisa咱们之间同事这么久就不能有带点感情吗。”  
秘书在一个红灯处停住“我和Chief 之间最深的感情就是协力把工作做好，而你要是忽然生病对工作造成影响就是在破坏咱们之间的感情。”  
邱贻可不耐烦的合上电脑看着街景，“那不是王皓吗？”他欠起身靠在车窗上想看得更清楚，他身边是谁？  
是陈玘，邱贻可看了一会那个眼熟的身影才发觉，奇怪的是前一段这个人还让他在意的从办公室冲出去去见他，看到他的经济状况那一栏心烦的没办法工作，几个月之后他就要想一会才记起这个身影是谁，他眼睛无神的对着窗外愣了一会，又想到周雨打电话说方博哭着回来的事，  
“这次是方博，如果下次是你们中的任何一个人，结果也是这样，好不容易熬到出道，请时刻检点自己的行为。”他记得自己是这么和周雨说的，然后他电话一边的周雨沉默了很久才费力地回答说我知道了。  
人的感情真的很有趣，他忽然摸着下巴琢磨起来，继而看着开车的秘书问：“Nagisa，你怎么看待人和人交往。”  
“人和人的交往？Chife比我擅长。”  
“不是这个交往，是你喜欢我我喜欢你的那种交往。”邱贻可摆摆手马上纠正道。  
“生存所需，基因陷阱。”秘书简短的回答道。  
“什么意思。”邱贻可向前靠了靠来了兴致。  
“Chife知道吗，其他动物在交配中有没有快感这个事是个灰色的地带。”  
“哦？”  
“大部分动物交配的目的是繁衍，而且他们有没有快感这个研究也没办法断言，从交配的行为来讲，狮子交配很快几秒钟结束，但是持续时间很长，让人绝望的长，但只有这样才能保证会有后代，大象的发情期更是长到4年一次，只有人类会为了快感而交配，据说是因为最开始的环境下人类是处于最弱势的地位，没有发达的肌肉，强壮的骨骼，锋利的牙齿和爪子，没有翅膀，婴儿下生还是胚胎的状态，没办法立刻投入劳动。”  
“所以人类需要更多的后代保证自己的繁衍。”邱贻可接到。  
“对的，还有一点很重要，人类有相信故事的能力，确切的说是智人有相信故事的能力，据说这是智人能存活下来的最重要的能力。”  
“所以？”  
“愿意为了快感而交配，有了相信空想的能力，就有了所谓的爱情，说到底，都是为了生存而已。”秘书淡淡的说完了自己对理论。“人体内的化学反应和思想上的自我高潮交合的结果罢了。”  
邱贻可面无表情的听完了秘书的演讲，默默的问道：“Nagisa，你今年多大。”  
“26 怎么了？”  
邱贻可靠回座椅背上，声音冰冷：“怎么说，觉得你很可怜。”  
秘书没觉得被冒犯也没有生气她竟然笑了一下，“彼此彼此。”随即补充道“Chief 今天晚上在俱乐部不能喝很多，明天9点有一个会。”

陈玘和王皓都看到了那辆商务车“那个是邱贻可的。”王皓看着车的背影说道。他以前是陈玘和马琳的经纪人，陈玘退出之后还共事了一段时间，自从他转职到电视制作公司之后就好久没联系了，接着张继科新电视剧的事正好出来叙叙旧。  
“诶？”陈玘没有听清 看着王皓指着开过去的一辆车“里面是邱贻可。”陈玘撇了撇嘴“和我又没有关系。”  
“你得谢谢他啊。”王皓甩着自己的公文包配合陈玘忽然慢下来的步子。  
“我谢他什么？”   
“要不是当初他把张继科骗进了剧组，估计张继科现在还挣扎在剧场和电视节目之间呢，这个夏季档是他们公司新团出道联动的，他们公司绝对会下死力气宣发的，这里面张继科还是个人设讨喜的男三，他一路都在借着邱贻可他们公司帮忙啊。”  
陈玘没说话，想起了上一次还打了邱贻可两拳的事，王皓看陈玘不说话误以为他认真了。  
“不过你也别真的感谢他，他做这么多也是为了他自己。”王皓看了一圈周围的饭店看板指了一个说“火锅行吗？”

“张继科怎么样最近。”王皓晚上还有应酬没办法和酒，抿了一口茶水问道。  
“还是那样，”陈玘往锅里下肉：“电视节目没有几个天天美黑，把马龙急得的不行，还不能说什么，马龙太纵容他了，张继科说什么都笑呵呵的答应看得我这个来气啊。”  
王皓想到那次失败的整人计划，还有那个制作人黑脸的情形，但是这种事情又不好说：“你也别太怪他，他也是有苦衷。”   
“在这个圈里活着谁没有苦衷。苦衷构不成原因。”  
“你怎么对他这么严格，哦，我忘了你对装傻役的人异常严格。”  
陈玘不吱声，喝了口汤  
“嘛，有马琳在，你是不是觉得其他装傻的都不行。”陈玘不响专心喝汤，雾气挡住了他的脸，  
“马琳还是没有消息吗？”王皓继续问道，  
“我也没好好找，不过他没回老家，估计还在东京，前辈在哪里都没问题，我只不过挺遗憾没有和他好好告别而已。”  
“不过他不知道你把你单人上节目的钱也分了一半给他对吗。”王皓看着别处。  
“这都几年前的事情了。”陈玘已经快把脸埋在碗里了。  
“我最近才听肖主管说，你做经纪人是因为那一段钱欠的太多，吉本帮你还的，你应该告诉我的。”  
“我要告诉你，你还能编瞎话让他把钱拿着吗？”陈玘得逞的笑了。“来东京是前辈说的，没有他我就没机会上电视，没有他我连漫才师都做不成，更别说挣钱了。再说了都这么多年过去了，那钱在我手里估计也都进了小钢珠店了，在前辈那里估计会有点用。”  
　王皓嚼着菜看陈玘半天决定说正事“反正咱们也要谈夏季电视剧的事，不如把张继科直接叫过来吧。”他忽然掏出手机，“正好缓和一下你们的关系。”  
“我们挺好的，前一段还一起喝酒呢。”  
“那是张超好心帮你们做的饭局，你还没看出来吗？”王皓伸出手指点了点他，无奈的摇着头。

方博父母的卧室新出现了一把有角切银杏定纹的扇子，上边龙飞凤舞的写着什么，他看不懂也不想看，他猜到应该是许昕在他不在的时候送来的，他逃一样回到自己的卧室，靠着急匆匆关上的门，坐在地板上，海滩之后的第二天，他妈妈忽然过来说不准备送他出国了：“毕竟你在这里有很多真心支持你，帮助你的人，错过了就在也不会有了，留下来，继承家业这种事，好像也不太合适你。”母亲笑着放弃了。  
所有人都开心。  
周雨和闫安一边笑一边擦着眼泪搂着他的脖子说，等了这么多年终于等到今天了。  
邱贻可在电话里也如释重负一样低声说了句谢谢接着又的说：“保证给你们一个最热闹最难忘的出道。”  
报纸和杂志上出现了他们要出道的通告，他们的饭在网上一片欢腾，偶尔在路上也会被搭话，  
恭喜了，  
从今天开始会更支持你们的，  
我们马上就申请你们的俱乐部。  
加油啊！  
他叹了口气抬头看着天棚忽然想起在列车外背对着自己许昕的身影。列车开走后那个越来越小的背影。然后觉得心就像裂开了一样。  
“初恋失败的时候也没见他这么难受啊。”周雨对着方博空荡荡的宿舍嘟囔了一句，检点行为，他琢磨着邱贻可那句话，行为可以检点，心怎么办？

王励勤离开的那天晚上，马琳拎着一提啤酒“小昕昕，陪我喝一点吧。”许昕正盯着衣服上的定纹发呆，回头看着不客气拽门就进的马琳，点点头。  
一听啤酒下去之后，许昕就满脸紫红的趴在桌子上，  
“就这个酒量。”马琳摇摇头，“ 难怪会被甩。”  
“是我提出来的好吧。”许昕忽然来了精神“干的漂亮吧？！把偶像甩了的男人。”  
要不是这张要哭的脸说出来还能有点说服力，马琳看着许昕心里默默的吐槽，他扔了一个柿子种子在嘴里，“时间长了就好了。”  
“时间长了忘了就好了。”许昕点点头。  
“你不会忘了的。”马琳悲观的预言着“你会习惯，但是会时不时的记起来有这么回事，有这个人，然后开始想如果当初我做了不同的选择结局会不会不同，像是自己和自己的一个消磨时间的习惯，一个不痛不痒的爱好。”  
“你好像很有经验的样子。”许昕继续趴着说。  
“毕竟是你的前辈。”  
“那她现在怎么样。”  
“回老家结婚了。”马琳点点头，“据说很幸福。”  
“嗝，那是个好结局啊。”许昕眼熟涣散的说，过了一会，他忽然被什么拽住了一样呜咽了一下“怎么办，我好像比我想象中更喜欢他。


	4. 悲伤無用（笑）　三年目の夏 3 xb

悲伤無用（笑）　三年目の夏 3 xb

许昕再一次看到方博的时候是在涉谷的十字街头，的确是看到，而不是遇到，他看到一辆巨型的宣传车播放着他们的出道曲 夏×爱 路过自己的眼前，方博穿着他们公司特有的浮夸风的服装，身上是紫色的飘带，笑的十分讨喜可爱，他傍边还有那个周雨红色的飘带，还有其他三个许昕不认识的人。  
而许昕刚刚结束了在涉谷小剧场的演出急忙忙的要去打工，在人山人海的涉谷街头，几千人一起在等一个绿灯，他只是其中之一，但是好多人都举起了手机在拍摄他眼前路过的花车。  
那辆车才是焦点，而自己只是几千分之一的观众而已。  
他鬼使神差的加入了fan club 在申请表上的那里一栏：请问你最喜欢的团员？毫不犹豫的又有点凄凉的写上了：方博。  
当fanclub的卡被寄回来的时候，他盯着那个会员编号116发呆，觉得一切都是命中注定的，方博忽然来了，然后他忽然消失了，剩下的只有他身边的垃圾桶和手里的卡片。他盯着看了好久，直到迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

“Flying-Z?"方博和周雨还有闫安看着海报上的自己，还有两个JR的后辈，孔令轩和刘丁硕。他们五个人拘谨的坐在会议室里，对着他们的只有邱贻可一个人，他笑着看他们，每个人都没有搞清状况。  
闫安先开口比划了一下“邱哥，您的意思是我们五个出道？”  
“对啊。”邱贻可笑意更浓了。“名字就是 Flying-Z很帅气吧。你们名字的一部分拼音拼成的，咱们公司的传统。走吧。”邱贻可拍了一下手和大家做了一个移动的手势。  
“去哪里？”周雨问道。  
“拍你们出道的相片去啊。”  
五个年轻人乖乖的穿上了安排好的衣服，袖口和领口都是不一样的颜色，那是他们的代表色，刘丁硕僵硬的盯着闪光灯，孔令轩有点呆掉的看着记者身后人山人海的饭，各色的扇子，他不知道是做梦还是现实。周雨和闫安对着镜头驾轻就熟的摆着姿势，方博像一个机器人被操控着。  
最开心的可能是邱贻可吧，他忽然想起最近是他的女伴的生日就和他的秘书吩咐买点东西给她作为生日礼物。  
他秘书买了条项链，邱贻可之看到了盒子觉得牌子还过得去，不算太隆重也不至于寒酸，连打开看看什么样的项链的想法都没有，就夸了一下他的秘书实在是能干，然后拜托她送给他女伴手里：“你们两个都叫Nagisa，有缘人啊，你送过去正好。”秘书没有表达任何情绪就开门走了，他站在办公室的落地窗前俯瞰东京的街道，歪着脖子，不知道在想什么，阳光把他的影子扯在地上，他和他的影子安静的待了十分钟后，电话就催命一样的打了进来。  
“主演是周雨啊。”他对着耳机说，“我已经和他说了，下午我会带他去和制作单位电视台的人碰头。下周开始大规模的宣传。”  
新团出道，就能初次主演电视剧，还有接下来的深夜节目虽说有吉本的人参加但是还是被归类的到了搞笑艺人这一栏，至于请的搞笑艺人是不是吉本的，还不是制作人和数字说了算吗？主导仍然是自己的事务所的艺人，邱贻可很明白，吃掉这个深夜番之后，他手下的人就霸占了整个日本电视台的节目。周一到周日总有自己的艺人出现在屏幕上，他稳稳的握着媒体露出度的主导权，还有几个电视制作公司的决定权。  
“这个比作演员好玩多了。”邱贻可最后看了一眼此刻的东京，拿起外套就推开了办公室的门，看到沙发上坐着有点局促不安的周雨。  
“我全力跟你，你不用紧张。”邱贻可拍了拍周雨的肩膀，

方博看着网上各种论调，“这个新团就是太子团啊，刚出道就主剧什么待遇啊。”  
“比不了啊，”  
“话说那个周雨不是jr时代就以车祸出名吗？还能出道也是真,亲儿子。”  
“这个事务所的人不是一直对口型吗？啊啊啊，长得好就是好啊，不努力也能这样。”  
“不明白，这个事务所的人工作不就是：演技大根，唱歌对口型，然后一群脑残粉冲着他们尖叫吗？”  
“怎么张继科又来了，他和这个事务所有什么关系吗？”  
“最近在综艺里彻底看不到了呢。”  
“他相方叫马龙吧，努力是很努力但是真的是可有可无啊。话说搞笑艺人现在超饱和吧。”  
方博冷眼按灭了手机，他坐在保姆车里，两眼都是血丝，他不记得上次睡觉是昨天还是前天，周围的人睡倒一片，他看着车窗外掠过的风景发呆，然后小心翼翼的在搜索许昕，出来的是他小剧场的一些表演安排，还是那么多，还在那个剧场，他咬着手指暗暗替他担心：的确搞笑艺人现在是超饱和状态，不知道他能坚持多久，不知道他能不能坚持下来，不知道他是不是已经把自己忘了。  
那个在列车外边越来越远的身影像一粒种子，在他的心里落地，生根，发芽，当有什么风吹过，树叶发出哗啦哗啦的声响，在空中摇摆着。他看着眼前开过了他们经常逗留的那条河畔，已经不可能再有许昕了，他狠心的告诉自己：已经不可能再有许昕了。


	5. 悲伤無用（笑）　四年目の春 1 xb

悲伤無用（笑）　四年目の春 1 xb  
当张继科和周雨的cp热度再次爆炸的时候已经是第二年春天的事情了。  
在去年的夏日剧里两个人共演了一部叫做夏*风的电视剧，套路还是老的套路，热血又有天分周雨饰演的主人公运在经历了一系列的挫折之后重新振作起来，在友情和爱情的支持下向着国家运动员选手权再次发起挑战的故事.  
张继科扮演的凛，传说中的天才前辈，这个前辈由于失败之后结束了自己的运动员生涯，变成了个普通的料理人，但是被周雨的热情打动，开始帮助周雨冲击国家运动员的选手权，电视剧中很多两个人单独的训练镜头和张继科做饭给周雨的情节，还有周雨在大雨中苦等张继科的桥段都让很多所谓的“凛运乡民”想入非非，心潮澎湃的创作了很多同人作品。  
虽然这个剧在海外影帝宋鸿远回归的医疗题材电视剧的正面交锋下收视率就没有达到过两位数，但是受到了很多的网络热评还有电视剧的DVD BOX在周雨的粉丝和“凛运”民的彪悍的购买力之下也冲上了那一年的电视剧DVD BOX 销售榜的TOP3。  
周雨是主演，虽然演技受到一箩筐的“大根”演技的指责和非难，但是俊朗抢眼的外表和上综艺时游刃有余的对应还是收割了一些新人粉，一时间他成了Fling-Z里面毋庸置疑的ACE，而且他们的首张单曲也毫无意外的拿下了O榜的销量冠军。  
邱贻可对这些成绩毫不意外，他坐在办公室看着了一会邮件对着销售额和收视率还有网络的流量 热词分析一切都是自己预想之内的没有惊吓，没有惊喜。  
及格。  
真正受益的倒是张继科，这个曾经的M1王者扭转了大家开始不看好的异议，用自己的精巧又棱角分明的脸证明了自己不仅是个长得好看的搞笑艺人，还是一个可以演出丰富的内心挣扎和利落的运动场面的演员，他从一个在综艺界被抛弃的过气艺人变成了真正很抢手的男配角。  
毕竟他演技过得去，而且外形英朗，最关键的是他仍然是个搞笑艺人，不会太威胁到其他经纪公司的男演员的地位。  
毕竟在日本来讲，是什么干什么是很关键的，跨界很多的人往往得到的不是称赞而是怀疑这个人是对自己本职工作毫无贞操观念给钱就做的“万金油”而已。  
所以当他在春天又上了剧而且因为宣传要上Flying-Z 主持的深夜番的时候那些冬眠的“凛运”民又像惊蛰之后的虫子一样复苏，而且开始倒计时想看两个人能不能有更多的互动。  
每个综艺的剧本统筹都是这个行业的老油子，自然知道爆点在哪里，也自然知道那些正值的饭的底线在哪里。他们知道cp饭的G点和普通观众的平衡点所在，加上主持人是熟悉张继科的张超和郝帅，所以这期节目实在是太成功。在深夜的这个档期竟然破了5%而且预订录制率和第二天的重看率也是破了开播以来的记录。  
成功在哪里呢？  
成功在不论你是cp饭还是偶像宅，还是普通的观众，都可以“各取所需”。每个人都在短短的三十分钟节目里都找到了自己想要的。  
郝帅和张超hold住了全场的节奏，张继科定点装傻，被两个主持人吐槽，然后周雨就在张继科旁边负责笑得和开心，方博偶尔天然的提一两句去年夏天的电视剧的经典场面敲敲边鼓，闫安负责帮腔，最后两个小的就负责拼命鼓掌大笑炒热气氛。然后不经意的爆几个料，比如说：  
雨哥今年二月份就和我逛街去了，还问我好不好，我以为他要弥补我一月份的生日呢，结果是给张继科前辈买东西。  
末子的刘丁硕愤愤不平的爆料。  
闫安说：周雨超级抠门啊，我和他这么多年他也没说赏我个土豆吃吃，  
方博点头表示同意，  
然后孔令轩唐突的说：“我说你那天怎么没和我去图书馆，原来是赔队长去逛街了。  
第二天你可以看到各家cp饭在拿着这段截图狂欢，当然最直接就是凛运民。  
“ _看没看到！抠门的周雨都知道送礼物，大家不要忘了张先生的生日可是2.16啊，四舍五入就是情人节啊。”_  
接下来是不段的转发和衍生的同人文。  
当然还有一些心思细腻曲折的主张所有cp应该在团内内部消化的CP饭：  
“ _我怎么看出了雨硕的气氛，按说周雨和其他两个年上的关系好，为什么专门拉着丁硕末子？”_  
还有一些心思更加婉转曲折拐着弯的说：  
_难道孔令轩那个突然的插入不是很吃味的意思吗，他明明就不开心末子去找周雨leader不陪他啊。_ ”  
总之就是这个段两分钟不到的视频，分出了各大门派来，华山论剑一般，各种眼神的箭头和微表情被大家翻了个遍。  
当然还有在现场观看番协的饭们嫌不够热闹一样说：结束的时候他们可是说要一起去吃庆功宴的哦。  
然后节目结束时候庆功宴的饭店又被各种扒皮，然后连座位表都开始脑内的没完没了。  
庆功宴是有的，因为周雨是个左撇子一直坐在桌子的外围，张继科和方博周雨算是老相识了，几年前就在节目上遇到过，所以还算说的上话，剩下的就不太认识了，他本来是不想去的，因为被陈玘拦了下来，他的抖S经纪人叼着烟卷不耐烦的说：“刚出道的当红偶像要你跟着吃饭你还不去，给你狂的。”  
得，张继科自觉就是个很狂的人，但是架不住张超和郝帅也在，这三个人架着他上了保姆车，一路上就听到陈玘和张超在哪扯淡，张继科无聊的快睡着了，郝帅坐在副驾驶已经睡着了，到了地方发现只剩下年龄大的三个人。  
“剩下的人呢？”张继科揉着眼睛问道。  
“哦，他们俩还没成年，零点以后不能出门了。”方博好心的解释着。  
张继科最开始有点分不清周雨和方博，多亏了和周雨在一个夏天演戏之后才认出圆脸的是方博，一直沉默的是方博，感觉有点闷闷不乐的那个是方博，他挑挑眉毛，琢磨着还应该说点什么。  
他也不是什么健谈的人。  
“哦，对了我记得几年前你是不是找我问一个搞笑艺人来着。”张继科忽然提问道，不知道是哪个年月在哪个垃圾堆的问题了。  
但是方博好像马上知道他问的什么，他不仅知道，他像是被这个问题劈到了一样，愣了很久。  
张继科开始反思是不是自己又说了什么不该说的话，于是他摸摸鼻子装糊涂：“可能不是你，可能是别人，我记错了。对不起。”  
“不，你没记错 ，是我问的。”方博老老实实的回答了。  
张继科的筷子停了一下，然后流畅的夹起一块鸡蛋卷含含糊糊的应答了一声：“哦。”  
然后他就回身和其他人聊天去了。  
找到了啊。方博想和张继科说，我找到了，但是又让我丢了。  
但是他当然知道他不能说，张继科也犯不着听这些，他现在正在和陈玘调整自己的日程表。方博觉得没意思就去厕所了偷偷的看许昕的推特去了。  
张继科吃惊的看到陈玘的日程表的后一页写着：左右。  
“左右？尚坤的那个？”  
“是啊，”陈玘抽了一口烟，“今年夏天开始给我了，他们以前的经纪人也是太不像话了，什么人都带不出来，直接自己辞职了。就给我了。”他摊开双手很无奈的样子，“反正我手上其他的两组艺人都解散了，就把左右给我了。”  
“他们俩有点意思。”张继科点点头，回想着什么。  
“有意思能怎么样，第四年没有进M1的决赛。白扯，我觉得吧。定位有问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
陈玘斜着眼睛看了他一下，“和你们装傻的我说不上这个，我已经嘱托给马龙了。”  
张继科不服气地说：“装傻的怎么了 我也是写段子的人啊。”  
当许昕和马龙喝酒回来的时候，毫不意外的看到了在他家哈哈哈看着电视的马琳，依旧是侧躺在地板上撮着脚，听到门响头都没有抬：“小昕昕，你回来了？”  
许昕垂头丧气的把书包扔在地板上正坐在马琳身边。马琳觉得这个事情非同小可便抬手关了电视，自己也坐直了问他：“怎么了。”  
“前辈，你觉得。”许昕很认真的看着他：“我和尚坤换一下角色怎么样？”  
马琳安静了一会然后抬起眼皮问道：“你吐槽，他装傻？”  
许昕点点头。  
然后马琳又重新躺下了，打开了电视，光亮回到了屋里，他懒洋洋的盯着电视：“我不看看我怎么知道。你先写个段子试一下。”


	6. 悲伤無用（笑）　四年目の春 2 xb

邱贻可最近有点心烦  
新团只是个及格线，鬼使神差的红了个张继科，还和自己家新团的ACE搞了个cp。  
虽说这个是个共赢的事情，但是cp带不来任何实质好处。  
啊，偶尔的热度，但是这个根本带不来自己事务所的购买力啊。如果是团内消化了，最起码，cp饭在买shop照片的时候会买两个人的吧，还有演唱会的周边起码也会买一带一的在花钱。  
这下好了，一半的钱给了吉本，而且听说张继科今年根本没有什么巡演，他最近开始了演员生活，  
哼，演员生活，  
他靠在椅子上咬着嘴唇：除了代言和电视剧的收入没有多余一分钱的收入。他正出神了2分钟电话就急忙忙的打进来：  
“chief。”  
是他的秘书。  
“什么事。”  
“有两份文件必须你看一下。”  
邱贻可想说让我静静，但是Nagisa根本没有给他时间：“另一个团出事了。”

目前他的办工桌摆着两张A4纸，他挑挑眉毛。  
“周刊新闻发过来的，说是下个星期要发表了。”  
邱贻可拄着桌面双手交叉，不停的跳着手指：上面证据确凿的照到了手下另一个团的成员和一个普通人的约会场面，锤锤打到软肋上，最后的一张双人在大街上牵手走的照片彻底的夯实了铁证。  
“偶像谈恋爱，而且还是这么清晰的照片。很可疑。”Nagisa不声不响的说。“那人是个谨慎的人，我不相信没有事前的通风报信记者会查到会员制的club里面。”  
邱贻可不说话，太阳穴蹦着青筋。他头抵在手背上死死的看着那两张照片。还有旁边的纸袋子。  
“这个是那个女生的一些个人信息。”Nagisa解释道。  
邱贻可靠回到自己的椅子上，像Nagisa挥了挥手，她静静的关门走了。  
他用开封刀小心翼翼的打开了文件袋：原来是个大学的校花  
他一页一页的翻着，既然人家杂志社已经发来了复写的杂志排版而不是派人来谈意思很明显：发行是肯定的，就是事先让你知道。  
他最后瞪了一眼那个杂志，抓起身边的电话，在十多个电话之后已经过去两个小时了，邱贻可重重的长舒了一口气，把桌子上的A4纸团起来扔到垃圾桶了，又马上给Nagisa接了内线：“这个事交给他们的经纪人处理吧，是开新闻发布会谢罪还是默默装作没事发生让他自己做。广告商和节目的制作人我打完电话了，看他的公关的结果，赔钱，赔多少，我最后按照结果找他算账。”  
“好的。另外。。。”  
“恩？”邱贻可脾气不是很好。  
“您的朋友，Nagisa现在在楼下。”  
她来干什么？邱贻可现在一肚子火气恨不得把那个记者抓出来扔进东京湾，当然是痛打一顿之后，所以，看到自己的女伴这种劳神费心的事情是他最不想做的事情。  
“我要去一趟广告公司，告诉她在楼下停车场等我。”  
那边的秘书沉默了一会，反问道：“难道不请她上来么？”  
邱贻可一边穿外套迟疑了一下：“为什么要让她上来？”  
秘书沉默了更久，似乎在强忍着脾气：“难道不是出于礼貌吗？”  
被秘书训了的老板笑了一下，他抬起下巴紧紧领带没有回答就按断了电话。出门看着依旧冷着面孔的秘书对她做了摆手的动作，但是笑得不是很自然。  
Nagisa看到门关上了之后摇摇头，没有再说话，只是看到邱贻可给他邮寄了一份邮件，  
1 新团的节目统筹，还有今年夏天一周年演唱会的场地和合作商  
2老团有几个人要上剧，日程表和相关的经纪人的名单，  
3.春天结尾黄金周特别节目的出演人人员  
麻烦整理给我。  
她就克制不住火气的关上了显示器。  
“这个机器人。”她忍了忍，“嘛，不过，彼此彼此吧。”然后显示器又亮了起来。

“你怎么来了？”邱贻可仍然是笑脸看着他的女伴顺从谦和的站在脏兮兮的停车场里。  
“我就是来看看你，”她提上一个袋子：“这个是泡芙，我逛街买到的顺便给你。”  
邱贻可看到上边的标志，觉得更烦了：这个地方和这里一点也不是顺便的距离，而且突然来到他的工作地方的事实也让他烦躁不堪。  
眉毛皱了皱，接了过来：“谢谢你，费心了。”  
冰冷客气。  
他的女伴的手忽然僵住了一下，她美的连指尖的停顿都透着训练良好的优雅，一丝不乱的发髻，干净体面的洋装，瓷娃娃一样的脸，还有脖颈上的项链，邱贻可被上面的宝石反射的光刺到了。  
于是在他收回袋子的时候讪讪的笑了一下：“项链很漂亮，在哪里买的？”  
然后那道光就消失了，连同女人眼中的热情，她尴尬又僵直的站在原地，愣了一瞬然后换上熟练的笑容：“一个朋友送的。”  
“是吗？”他低头看着里面包装精美的点心盒子，“你朋友品味真好。”然后抬头礼貌的笑了：“我工作上有些问题要马上走。”  
当他开车过了两个红灯之后才想起来，应该问她怎么回去。毕竟穿着那样的高跟鞋坐地铁简直是在受刑。但是当他又拐了一个弯之后把这个事就忘的干干净净。  
街景不断的在变化，都心还是那样，这条路他走了无数次，他早就不稀奇了，冷漠麻木的转弯，计算着要不要抄近路避开拥堵。

方博知道最近事务所不太平，前辈出了事情，估计赔了不少钱，很多本来是前辈要去的节目也临时改成了自己。他不明白为什么，因为他实在不擅长做综艺节目。  
但是好像很多主持人都喜欢逗他，很多人都喜欢笑他，毕竟他知道自己的长处在哪里，发呆一愣，圆脑袋转来转去不知所措的样子能吸引一堆彪悍的亲妈饭，当然这些都是周雨和闫安和他说的。  
“你要知道你的特点在哪里，然后最大程度的发挥啊。这叫专业。”周雨向方博给了他一个一万伏电压的wink。  
他遵循这一点，偶尔走神，说话不着调，有的时候又爆出几个惊天的爆点，估计着重复自己说的话，磕磕绊绊，引得主持人调笑他众人看着他小声说着：这个小伙子怎么这么可爱。  
他就知道他的目的达到了，然后解下麦克风，和众人鞠躬离开。  
慢慢的他知道了人设，还有在这个人设下应该说什么，做什么，甚至要计算绊倒一两次，自然而然的捂着红着的脸坐回到椅子上，在捂着脸的时候听到观众毫无意外的在喊，好可爱。  
他偶尔看了杂志发现另一本上刊登了自己前辈绯闻对象的详细信息，原来是个校花，而且照片好像也在网上被泄露了，  
他录制节目的间隙在休息室外听到主持人和制片人说：“太可惜了，这么漂亮能请到节目来让她大讲特讲和当红偶像谈恋爱的事情，收视率更定要爆啊。”  
制片人在旁边冷笑：“那你我就准备好找下一个工作吧。”  
主持人了然的阴笑两声：“别这样，前辈，咱们要创造历史啊，这帮偶像私底下那么多女朋友一期来一个讲讲就够咱们干两年的了。”  
“你从小到大看到那个偶像的前女朋友在电视上大讲特讲自己和偶像的恋爱了。”  
“所以说我想创造历史啊。”  
然后两个人默契的大笑起来。  
笑得方博决定再过二十分钟进去。  
他开始一点一点的识别辨认出自己身处的世界，抬头呼出了一口气之后又想念他和许昕最后去过的那个海边，他认为那是他这辈子最真情实感的时刻，除了伤感他开始感谢，不管结果如何他真心对待过别人，也被别人真心对待过。  
似乎也没有什么多余要求了。

“怎么？”陈玘看着张继科黑着脸坐在前面。  
“我的日程表不能再满了。"  
“你在逗我？”陈玘四仰八叉的靠在沙发上看着他：“你是拍电视剧，人家安排什么时候入棚就入棚，你和我说有个卵用？”  
“我要回剧场演漫才！”张继科咬着牙一字一句的说似乎陈玘是个听不懂话的外星人一样。  
“哦，”陈玘慢悠悠的晃悠着脑袋，“那你不用担心，lumine剧场的演出马龙已经说了缩短到每周六场，地方的营业我会直接转给许昕和尚坤去填补一部分。”陈玘抬头看着张继科：“都说了，吉本有艺人六千人在席，不用你操心。”  
“马龙只有我一个相方。”张继科很快的说：“而且我进入这个世界就是为了和马龙说漫才的，演员我想都没。。。”  
“啊啊啊啊”陈玘不耐烦的打断了他，“我说过吧，张继科，你没有权利选择你的工作。为了你自己，为了马龙你也要好好做，不论是什么。”陈玘用自己经纪人的黑皮笔记本点了点张继科的胸口有点严厉和威胁的说道：“马龙更不愿意去蹦极，在无人岛出外景，在极寒的冬天冬泳，别不知好歹。”  
然后是大力摔门的声音。  
“继科儿。”是马龙。  
“我看陈玘气呼呼的出去，你们又吵架了。”  
“是你说要把我的演出缩短到六场？”  
马龙点点头，他看起来有点累，很快的也坐在沙发上：“我得补觉了，前两天才从越南出外景回来。”  
擅自关闭的谈话的入口。  
张继科站着看着马龙的眼皮一直不太安分的跳着，他决定自己说：“我会和陈玘谈的，地方的营业可以给后辈但是，lumine的漫才出场我不会同意的。”  
马龙没有睁开眼睛，  
“所以，请不要擅自做决定，当然我知道你怕我累，但是。”  
“不是。”马龙没有睁开眼睛，轻声的打断他。他的脸在灯光下白的近乎透明一样，“我说我现在的综艺录制有点累，体力跟不上了。"  
不巧的是，马龙的工作表张继科是知道的，他根本没有那么多的工作，海外外景也是因为没人愿意去国外受苦所以干的人少，工资多。  
他不喜欢出海外外景。  
“总之，我会保证lumine的剧场演出和过去一样，如果综艺录制时间合不上，麻烦尽量调整。”  
“恩。”  
一个轻飘飘的鼻音之后，马龙就结结实实的躺倒在沙发上了，张继科拿了休息室的毯子搭在他身上，准备起身离开的时候听到那个鼻音又说：“谢谢你，继科儿。”  
张继科对着房门五官狰狞纠结了一会之后：“马龙，你别忘了在是你相方之前，我是你从小长到大的朋友。”  
...  
“恩。”

秘书Nagisa正在享受自己的假期，在咖啡厅拿起那本杂志砸了一下舌头，“果然是他搞的鬼。”然后就没有看得兴致，她看看嚼着吸管想：校花果然漂亮，可惜啊，如果她好好的进入娱乐圈有个什么大的经济公司撑腰不至于被这么搞，现在是进入娱乐圈彻底无望，但是照片被爆出来了之后成为一般人还是有点困难，当然以她的资质进入个把个好公司不是难事，就是职场的欺凌和冷言冷语是少不了的。  
“祝她好运。”  
Nagisa抬头看到了另一个倒霉的女人。  
“你好。”另一个Nagisa有点局促的看着她。对面高个子面目冷峻的女孩瞟了一眼她的鞋跟：“断了？”  
“啊。”那个精致又漂亮的尴尬的捋了捋头发，露出白净的耳朵和优雅的脖颈，那条项链消失了。  
她露出笔直细长的小腿一个很优雅的倾斜的角度遮挡着难堪的意外，眉眼低沉温顺又迷人。  
高个子的女生抱着肩膀看了一会她的表演，决定：“算了我开车送你回去吧。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
在一所公寓停下之后秘书才开口：“你搬家了？”  
“恩。”  
车门没有被打开。她看了她一眼示意她打开车门，但是那个没有什么表情的脸毫无所动。  
“怎么，决定找另一个下家了？”  
那个瓷娃娃忽然被这句直白的话震的粉碎。但是另一个完全没有意识到自己的无理，她继续说：“我理解你为什么喜欢我的老板---年轻，长得好，好脾气，最重要的是有钱，有权，有前途，但是你忽略了一个事情，所以你现在这样。”  
“什么。”  
啪  
车门被秘书打开了，但是副驾驶上的人并没有动。  
“他没有心啊。”


	7. 悲伤無用（笑）　四年目の夏 1 xb

悲伤無用（笑）　四年目の夏 1 xb

张超和郝帅从小就在一起，没吵过架红过脸，一直是这样。  
平平淡淡，什么事都没有，想想有点不可思议，长大了莫名其妙的成了相方，更是和彼此一步不离，成了吉本的相方关系好的典型。  
有一次节目来了占卜师看了张超和郝帅之后神秘兮兮的说：你们这两个人都对上辈子没在一起怨念太大，这辈子估计没办法分开了。  
张超马上装出特别不满意的样子捂脸咆哮，被郝帅一掌打下来，然后露出脸两个人对着笑。  
幸好这个只是节目，都是假的，对于他们来讲只有站在舞台上在彼此的身旁听到观众的笑声，才是真的。  
同期的人没有那么幸运，一千多人的那一期，留下来的只有他们两个，还有一个已经变成经纪人的陈玘。

如今倒霉的陈玘正在一个俱乐部里和王皓喝酒，然后倒霉的碰到了突然出现的邱贻可。  
自从他和那个女伴分开之后他夜晚娱乐的时间就开始遍地开花，从六本木到新宿，涉谷，无处不浪。  
没想到在出包厢的时候看到刚进来的的陈玘，两个人就在走廊里停住，邱贻可大大方方的挥挥手，陈玘倒是很守规矩的微微颔首说晚上好。  
“好久不见啊。”邱贻可快步的走去挡住了陈玘想马上进包厢的路。  
“今年春天开始就比较忙。”他干巴巴的说，尽量的调整好心理状态。  
“咱们上一次见是去年夏天吧。”邱贻可手揣口袋望着吊灯回忆着。  
“您记性真好。是夏×风开机的时候。”  
那天开机，媒体，广告赞助商，制作公司，演员经纪人，满满的挤在了一个酒店的顶层，陈玘只是来看看张继科状况怎么样也被客气的送上了电梯，他刚迈步进入会场就听到了邱贻可夸张的笑声---他还是那样考究又有分寸，周旋在人群之中，恨不得有一万多个人要去迎来送往，不巧的是，陈玘不在之列，他站在角落和几个同样不是很适应的经纪人有一搭没一搭的说话。觉得杯子里的酒比白开水还没意思，放下酒杯就要离席了，在他开门之前，看到邱贻可投来的目光，似乎在看他，也似乎在看他身后的画，似乎在挽留他，也似乎在辨认他是谁，短短的一瞬，就被其他的人的身影挡住了，陈玘推开门消失在电梯间。  
直到今天。  
“陈经纪人不知道怎么的，我看起来总有点面熟的感觉，一直能记住。” 同样不知道是自谦还是恭维或者两者都是，陈玘扯了扯嘴角泄露出一点讥讽：“那我真的是有幸啊，被邱大经纪人记住，张继科的事情要谢谢你，如果再有机会麻烦想着鄙社的张继科，或者其他人。告辞了。”

“我看到邱贻可了。”王皓问他为什么这么久他淡淡的回答，把出门晚的事推脱的一干二净。  
王皓忽然来了精神在沙发上动了一下：“周刊新闻的事情听说了吗？”  
“什么。”  
“他们团里不是爆出个绯闻吗？”  
“哦哦，这有什么的。”  
陈玘不想就邱贻可的事情多谈。  
“有什么的？大哥，你是不是业内的人，就算是普通人也知道偶像谈恋爱的后果吧。”  
陈玘含含糊糊的点点头有点不耐烦：“谁不谈恋爱啊，长得好看的二十多岁大小伙子不谈恋爱，变态吧。”  
身边人松了松领带摆出讲课的姿态：“这个就不对了，你谈恋爱可以但是不能露出来才是专业，毕竟偶像说好听了是卖梦想的，实际上就是个虚幻的可能性，你知道他们那个俱乐部一年光会员收入就多少？加上周边，演唱会门票，DVD，CD发行量，说是拉动日本经济都不为过，最厉害的团去地方开演唱会火车都多加了几个班次，你知道他们身后又养了多少人？他们要对这些人，对饭们负责的。”  
“啊，我知道，那不还是爆出来了？”  
“所以邱贻可火了啊。”  
“他怎么了。”  
“那个周刊新闻在几期之后又爆了那个女方的料。”  
“有什么，跟着热点炒呗，稀奇吗？”  
他说道兴奋的点上凑近了和陈玘说：“你知道谁透露的女方的料给他们吗？”  
陈玘放下杯子看着王皓，“你不会说是？”  
王皓点点头：“邱贻可弄的，而且就给同一家报社。"  
“什么意思？”  
“意思很多啊，多给你爆点让你一次赚个痛快放过我手下的人。或者，”王皓煞有介事的点上烟：“告诉其他人要是敢仙人跳蹭他家艺人的热度回头就爆你，或者下次再有哪家杂志社敢瞎弄就逼你回头就把爆料人供出来，看以后谁还敢找你。”  
陈玘听的没什么兴致靠回沙发翘起二郎腿：“无聊死了。”  
“无聊？我上次和他们主编吃饭可是听说明年的广告商一个确定要撤掉了，毕竟做媒体的离开了广告只能喝西北风。手段很简单，你要不撤这家杂志的广告，对不起我们家所有艺人也不要用了，再见！哪个广告商敢放弃他们公司？”  
陈玘沉默了一会：“无聊死了。还是吉本好，出什么事都不管。”  
抽着烟的人嘿嘿的笑了两声：“吉本做法也差不多，只不过，吉本好几千人，那些半红不紫的根本犯不着为了他们大动干戈，你不行有都是人上。他们公司不一样，一个个都是重点保护。”  
“所以我手下的艺人除了张继科和马龙都换了好几拨了，不过手上这两个人还可以。”陈玘把话题渐渐回到了他的初衷：“我刚刚接收了一个新人组合，还不错，两个小伙子会说话形象也可以，想在你手下的那个深夜档试试水。”  
王皓飞快的瞟了他一眼琢磨了一会：“你知道我现在说不上什么话，一切要听制片人的，制片人要听。”手指指向了外面的走廊。  
“邱贻可。”

“这个不行。"  
纸团飞进垃圾箱里。  
“不写了！”许昕撇出手里的笔划出一个愤怒的弧线砸在地板上。“我一个装傻写了五六年的段子了，突然让我变成吐槽怎么写？”  
马琳站起来居高临下的看着委屈巴巴坐在地板上的许昕说：“M1不等人，不写也得写。”  
“我成了吐槽，我要说的不就是：对啊，是啊，去你的吧，这种吗？我说什么啊？”  
“写你自己啊。”马琳一屁股又坐下了对着许昕比划着手指：“你们之间应该尚坤说一些不着调的话开始，当然他吃螺丝磕巴的毛病再也不是问题了，从最开始的时候你应该写尚坤怎么寒碜你，然后你纠正他，道理不歪笑话不来，尤其是漫才这种谈话的形式。”  
“我？”许昕指了指自己。  
“我早就说过你本来就活得挺可笑的。”  
“什么？”  
“好好的贵公子吧在这装什么落魄的艺术家，还一点都不像。”  
“我什么时候装了，我这不是努力实现梦想吗？”  
“对啊，实现着实现着就离梦想越来越远了，你就是个切实的例子告诉大家：梦想这东西想想就得了。”  
“什么啊，好好努力会实现的。”  
“工资单唯一的用处就是烧火取暖，你在努力努力存折也快了。”  
“喂，补办存折不要钱啊。”  
“你都没有进账要什么存折。靠钢蹦过日子。"  
“谁是流浪汉啊？！”  
“每天在自动贩卖机下面趴着看啊。”  
“谁在捡钢蹦啊。”  
“幼儿园的小孩都能算出你的流水。”  
“谁靠钢蹦过日子啊。”  
“你现在唯一的成功的地方就是成功的赶跑了四个相方。”  
“喂。”  
许昕脸上渐渐有了笑意，马琳这是在帮他。  
“男朋友也搞跑了一个。”  
。。。  
笑脸凝住了，眼底掠过一抹凄凉，勾起的嘴角慢慢凉了下来，他顿了顿，  
“方博我不会写的，我不想让任何人知道。”  
马琳知道自己说了不该说的话也安静了，他打开了电视正好看到电视里的周雨大喊道：“方博，你给我过来。”  
乱哄哄的深夜节目，观众小声说：好可爱啊。  
马琳抬手要关电视，被许昕拦住了，他抢过了遥控器调整了位置对着屏幕看了一会然后有点骄傲的和马琳说：“可爱吧。”  
马琳被他搞得不知所措，只能尴尬的点点头。  
啊，可爱

方博被周雨吐槽的打了两下脑袋，“演唱会的事情你们自己搞就行了，我还有其他的事情。”  
是因为方博直接在节目里说：“演唱会基本上是我，闫安，和两个小的在弄，周雨不行，他唱歌跑调。”  
哄堂大笑，周雨就红着脸打他，方博躲到闫安身后，周雨就绕着闫安去抓他。  
张超笑得差不多了怼了一下郝帅，郝帅才看到看板已经提醒宣传时间。就及时叫住了他们：“你们演唱会是什么时候。”  
刘丁硕和孔令轩对着摄像机一脸乖巧和诚意在三个大的不正经的笑声里：“六月开始就是我们的演唱会巡演了，请大家有时间的时候看我们演出。”  
“给大家表演老鹰抓小鸡。”  
张超突然冷冰冰的补充道。  
玩笑归玩笑，这是他们出道一周年的演唱会，场子不大，他们还是新人，人气也没怎么上来，最大的就是大阪hall一万人多，武道馆自然是不敢想的只有文化馆之类的场地，几千人，谢天谢地算是填满了。  
他们最近五个人除了个人工作就是不断的开会，和工作人员，场地人员，演出人员，他看到小小的jr就在认真的练习想到了自己给前辈伴舞的时候，也是和周雨闫安在一起，他们一直在一起，以后可能也会在一起，他知道自己身处一个鱼龙混杂的世界，到处都是算计和陷阱，不高的人气，世俗的大人，模糊的未来，他们每天都站在充满意外和危险的舞台上，行为举止被万千人品评，说他们只是没有用的娃娃，消耗着青春只为了虚荣。  
这个和虚荣有关系，但是不全是，他们在黑暗里行走了六年，看着前辈出道，同期出道甚至后辈空降出道，他们记住每一个动作和姿势拼命的想在偌大的舞台和几十个jr中被大家看到，他们也想闪闪发光，变成众人瞩目的星星，这无关好胜，只是不想输而已。  
周雨跳下了舞台从观众席的最后列走到前列，还有最右侧，最左侧，不断的矫正着灯光和角度，考虑摄像机的位置，音响布线，闫安握着笔手里不断的重复排列着歌单，一遍一遍的打乱重新来过，刘丁硕跑去二楼同样看灯光，孔令轩开始check乐器的位置。方博在舞台A和舞台B之间检查团员站位的标志是否牢固和正确。  
他趴在地方对照着舞步的打印纸，那是个升降的舞台，像极了一年以前他那个梦，他和许昕都在升降台上的梦境，然后许昕纵身一跃消失在舞台上，  
只剩下自己，在升降台上。  
他趴在舞台上很久，说服劝慰自己，也想这都是命中注定，命中注定那次相遇只是意外。

张继科这次是和宋鸿远一个组，他是男四，但是这个男四比他以往的所有的角色都有意义，因为男主是宋鸿远，而这也是他第一次出演电影。  
他觉得宋鸿远有点眼熟，他的样子他的姿态，而且这种眼熟绝对不是因为他早就看过他的作品，实际上他看到宋鸿远的时候微微有点难过，他不知道为什么难过，他看到这个好看又充满朝气的年轻人重新出现在眼前的时候他不经意间吐出一句：太好了。  
所有人都愣住了，除了还在笑的宋鸿远，他微微鞠躬对张继科说：我会努力的。  
张继科还想说什么但是脑子是空的，他好像要劝他不要中午出门，但是又觉得荒唐，他对宋鸿远一无所知，他为什么要劝他不要中午出门？  
握着剧本的手微微在颤抖，一定是最近演员和艺人的工作重叠累得脑子不清楚了。  
让他更不清楚的是，他和马龙在休息室看到宋鸿远出现在电视上的时候马龙也下意识的看着荧幕上微笑的年轻人喃喃自语一样的说：真是太好了。

当灯光熄灭之后几千人的被压抑被等待的欢呼声在黑暗中响起，舞台的灯光毫无征兆的得被打亮尖叫开始发酵，五个剪影出现在正舞台的上方，光柱穿梭，欢腾和幸福飞扬在这个封闭的剧场里，音乐奏响，歌声开始盖过了尖叫。  
灯光变换，汗水甩过发梢，化成彩虹，他们微笑着摆手着在刺目的光线下想看清下面尖叫的人群，一张一张脸都是兴奋和惊喜，方博尽量的回应所有人在扇子上的要求，飞吻，剪刀手，wink，他走过长长的花道一边挥手等待自己的部分的和声，那是他们出道曲 夏×爱

呜呼~花儿绽放 虽然没有理由 在沮丧的我肩膀  
凛然微笑着 灿烂地盛放  
即使并不伟大  
你来到这，虽然不知道缘由 在普通的日常  
凛然微笑着 灿烂地绽放。。。

然后他就骤然的止住脚步，他看到了他  
Flying-Z饭俱乐部的第116号的成员，在海边和他告别的身影，在他心里留下一颗种子的罪魁祸首  
几千几万人瞬间消失  
只有两束光打到他们两个人身上，  
音乐声戛然而止  
海浪声反复激荡  
他冲他比了个手势，他久违的看到了他的笑脸。  
方博被周雨救场一样搂住了肩膀，才回过神，他己经错过了自己部分的和声，  
整首歌只剩下最后一句：

也许是命中注定的夏天  
无法放弃的爱恋。


	8. 悲伤無用（笑）　四年目の秋 1 xb

灯光熄灭  
会场里响起了广播指挥着人群：A区的的客人请先行离开  
B区的客人请离开  
C区的客人请离开  
人们渐渐从2个小时的梦境中回到现实，还兴奋着交谈着，好可爱，好帅啊，那人在发光啊，各种话语交错着，坐在中央区的许昕静静的等着自己的顺序，打开了手机，空荡荡的，没有短信和电话。

方博在离开舞台的时候最后看了一眼遥远的许昕，他强迫自己转身回到后台。  
完蛋了鼻子发酸，眼睛发热，时隔这么久在看到他，各种感情一瞬间点燃了，尤其是当他做回自己的时候，他不知道自己为什么就落泪了，他以为眼泪他都在那个沙滩上流干净了。  
看来没有，  
他把毛巾罩在自己头上默默的走，可是依然兴奋的闫安忽然冲过来拽开了毛巾搂着方博说说笑笑，当他发觉方博异常的安静的时候才发现手臂里的人眼眶是红的。  
他僵住了，手还在他的肩膀上尴尬的不上不下。  
这个时候周雨走了过来，拿走了闫安的手臂，自己拽着方博，对着录像机笑着说：辛苦了，收工了。  
然后帮他拽到了摄像机的死角。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没，没事。我这是高兴的。”  
“你这个，不像是开心的哭啊。”  
方博把毛巾重新扣在头上，不理他就走了，然后周雨急匆匆的跟上。  
这段幕后在一个新闻里被播放了出来，当然被剪辑的很精巧，只是说方博被感动了，而且还没有收录到他们在死角的谈话。

“你们不觉得这是雨博吗？”  
“对啊，对啊，明显的啊，没看出来，雨哥那么霸气。”  
“这两个人从JR就是cp啊，某些人是有多新啊，光知道凛运吧。”  
“这是谁家的御姐，说话怎么难听。”  
“谁家的loli 麻烦让自家御姐抱走好吗。”

偶像圈最凶残的战役有三类：掐资源，掐cp，掐攻受。

而方博这一哭就点燃战火蔓延到这三处，最开始行动永远是CP饭，能被他人的爱情冲昏动脑的人群你能指望他多理客中？  
于是首先是雨博和凛运掐了起来，自然而然的掺杂着周雨应该在上面还是下面的极端讨论，当人生攻击和恶意揣测开始蔓延的时候大家意识到：这里面已经掺和进来了大饼O也就是让人心惊胆战的毒唯，能视纸片人为儿子和老公的人战斗力一个能顶上一个连。  
局势就走向了偏激。

我捧在心尖上的人凭什么让你们意淫着用？  
我心里的苏的不得了的男朋友A气冲天，你们是哪里看出来的受？  
我们团内部的cp请不要拽一个不相干的吉本搞笑艺人在这里刷存在感！  
出道的剧凭什么给了周雨，太子的不要太明显，那个演技还能主剧，邱贻可也是瞎了。  
话说闫安也是没礼貌，忽然就把毛巾扯下来了，  
那位方博的亲妈，请控制一下自己，欺负闫安没有饭是怎么？  
抱走闫安，和他无关。  
本来三个人出道挺好的为什么又来了两个小的，真正的太子难道不是那两个吗？  
上边的周雨O 麻烦积德，转移视线也不是这么用的，你还是烧高香期盼你们家下剧不要收视率破5的好。  
噗，那也是在周雨有剧上的情况啊，没看方博说吗演唱会都是他们四个人在弄，演技大根，唱歌车祸，不知道他是怎么出道的。  
看起来是个天然，切开绝对是个黑，你看方博在节目里黑起周雨眼睛都不眨，某些cp饭也真是瞎了。  
他们就想宠自己家“小可爱”能看得上谁，方博家的O一直一言难尽。  
经过一晚上的华山论剑，五个人的黑称都出炉了，顺带赠送了一个无辜的张继科.  
相关的话题在饭群里刷了好久，推特上的tag和暴言还有各大新闻下面的评论区，以及论坛一个地雷引燃了下一个，活生生的掐了一个月。  
邱贻可当然是无所谓这种饭群脑内自high的内战，就算他们一晚上掐出到服务器爆掉都和他没什么关系，这种上不了新闻，艹不起销量的玩意他没那个美国时间在乎。  
DVD的销量是关键。  
所以他一门心思开始着手DVD的发行，他甚至有时间把所有场次的录像都看了一遍，然后精确到每秒的计算，哪场应该剪切。  
他看到首场方博走神，又找了其他的机位同一时间做了对比，毫不费力的发现了掺和在一群妹子中的许昕。  
这事也就记住了，还不到最烦心的程度，被爆出恋情的老团的事情要他继续的follow然后还有一个事，让他最近天天在各个高级俱乐部里待到天亮再被Nagisa接回家，洗个澡然后再坐Nagisa的车回公司，搞得比有新人出道还忙，他也就顾不上偶尔在俱乐部碰到的陈玘了。

陈玘已经习惯了这种和广告公司和制作公司应酬的场合，他不是一个惹人讨厌的人，只要他记得把臭脾气藏一下。  
但是那一天他有点忍不了了。  
假笑了一晚上，客人都走了，还剩下一点时间，陈玘准备耗够了再走，要不然钱就浪费了，于是他准备先去厕所放放水。  
本来只是上厕所而已，在某个包厢的门打开的缝隙里竟然看到了邱贻可在某个包间和一堆女公关交杯换盏，而邱贻可也在门里看到了他一样，眼神刚对上，门就迅速的关闭。  
醉生梦死。  
陈玘狠狠的想到了这个词，走回了大堂，毕竟他现在还付不起个室包厢的费用，也不像邱贻可有那么多见不得人的交易要说。但是他的确是坐回到沙发上就开始闷闷的，直到隔壁桌一个男人大声训斥女公关的声音打扰到他。  
“你怎么什么也不会干？”是个男人粗鲁的声音。  
“对不起。”一个女人细弱的道歉。  
“对不起？好啊。”  
然后是液体流淌的声音，陈玘转过看过去的时候，那个女生已经浑身沾满了红酒渍，一瓶酒从她脑袋上倾斜而下。  
一股血气冲上来，他快步走到那边的沙发围坐里：“对不起。打扰一下。”  
男人停手，放下红酒瓶子，有点不耐烦的看了他一眼：“你来了？正好我就想问问你们这群人怎么教育她们的。”  
然后无所谓的把瓶子扔到地上，咣啷啷剩下的红酒像一摊血液流淌到陈玘的脚边。  
“麻烦擦了。”那人挑衅一样抬头看着陈玘，看来是把他当店里的工作人员了。  
陈玘直挺挺的看着他，他混街头小流氓的血液开始倒流。

桌子是最先遭殃的，果盘和酒瓶子酒杯被哗啦啦的打翻在大理石地面上，最开始是两个人纠缠在一起，挥舞着拳头咒骂，然后又多了几个加入的影子，女生尖叫，玻璃碎裂的声音，殴打的肉声，一同响起。  
然后工作人员才求爷爷告奶奶的拉开他们。  
直到一切都结束，陈玘才喘匀了气之后才发现那个浑身都是红酒味道的女人竟然是个熟人。  
“是你？”  
“是你？”  
早知道就不打这一架了，陈玘扫眉耷眼的想。  
当陈玘被Yuki拉到他们休息室的时候，工作人员正跪着擦地听到自己的耳机里有其他人在说话，过了一会后台传来了联络：所有的费用记录在邱先生的账上，他们快点走就得了。  
“你可真厉害。”Yuki查看他的伤口，轻车熟路的消毒，陈玘疼的倒吸了好几口冷气。  
“早知道是你我就不管这个闲事了。”  
在俱乐部遇到邱贻可就够了，没想到还有以前的老对头。  
Yuki以前也是混电视圈的，仗着自己红了态度张扬跋扈不把搞笑艺人放在眼里，当时还是电视界叛逆儿的陈玘就在一次节目里指着她骂道：脸上都是玻尿酸，脑袋里都是屎。  
博来了满堂的大笑。  
粗暴，无理，气得Yuki差点在摄像机前边哭出来，从那以后，互相都成了对方NG的对象，再也没见过。  
所以，多少有点尴尬。  
“话说你怎么在这上班了？”陈玘自己拿过冰袋捂在脸上消肿，打量着满身酒渍的女人，那个飞扬跋扈漂亮的扎眼的人不见了，她长得还是那样，只是眉宇之间多了几分逆来顺受的淡漠和无奈。  
“被电视界驱逐了呗。说我态度不好。”红红的指甲扣在黑色的皮包上，她掏出一支烟，摇着开脸上凌乱的头发点烟说：“那帮王八蛋，用完我就扔了，就是因为我不肯和他们那些混蛋制作人上床。”  
陈玘眼前晃过刚才邱贻可在包厢里推杯换盏的样子，也狠狠附和道：“衣冠禽兽。”  
“话说你怎么了，最近电视上也看不到你了。是不是得罪了人，直接被封杀了。”她有点幸灾乐祸的晃荡着二郎腿，裙摆荡来荡去。  
陈玘挪开眼睛。“我现在是经纪人，上电视有什么好。”  
“报应！当时对我不好的报应。” 脸上却没什么恨意，像是开玩笑一样的看着他。  
陈玘刚要说什么就被闯入的工作人员请出了休息室 “毕竟您不是工作人员麻烦您。”  
陈玘看了一眼工作人员身后的Yuki，然后小声和门口穿制服的人说：“请不要难为她。”  
就一个手指勾着西服大摇大摆的走出了俱乐部的大堂。  
过了几天他意外的收到了Yuki的联系不知道她是怎么拿到了他的手机号：老娘被辞退了。  
他揉了揉刚睡醒的眼睛，想了一会猜出了对方是谁  
“关我屁事。”

编辑部是个不断长出故事和枪毙故事的地方。  
今天也是这样，新来的记者脚下生风的把藏了好久的料给主编看了。  
“Flying-Z新出的偶像团，里面的成员恋爱。”他交上了稿子：“虽然还是他出道前的，但是绝对够猛。一脚踏几船。”  
主编的眼神越过他光秃秃的头顶有点严厉的看着他：“你来多久了。”  
“一年半。”  
“你知道咱们friday文集隶属哪个报业吗？”  
“朝日？！”  
“你知道朝日电视台接下来的主推电视剧里有谁吗？”  
记者被问的莫名其妙，睁大了眼睛愣了一会，摇了摇头。  
“就有他。”主编用手指大力戳着黑白照片上的方博：“而且听说是临时加进来的男三。”  
记者没有听懂一样盯着主编一阵。主编摘掉眼镜，孺子不可教一样的泄了气摇了摇头：“你被盯上了，在你想发表这个新闻之前，对方已经动作了。把咱们朝日和方博绑在了一条船上，没听说自家报纸爆料自家电视剧出演的艺人的。”  
“那。。。”  
“那什么 ？自己打自己脸吗，你小子要敢动，趁早把辞职信写好，我马上放你走。”

至于对方是用什么手段，什么价码和交换条件以买一赠一的方式把方博塞进了那个天团Ace的冬季收官大剧，自然不是外人能知道的，一时间天团发新单曲，饭爆买，冲上了O榜第一。  
顺便搭上快车的方博也终于有了个假天然真心机太子的黑称。除了饭们掐的你死我活。  
相安无事。  
直到邱贻可忽然体力不支倒在了办公室。


	9. 悲伤無用（笑）　四年目の冬 1 xb

通常来讲，一生病就能看出这个人的社会地位，人际关系，和亲人朋友的远近亲疏。

邱贻可生病只能彰显他的确是应该休息一下。

各种指标不是超低就是超高，医生眉头紧皱：请你务必要休息一段时间。我还不想这么早就失去你这个大客户。

邱贻可嘴一裂：好的，好的，我这就回家躺几天。

医生显然不吃他那一套，下了强制住院的的指令，没有许可谁都不准探望。

邱贻可就在病房里看着mail工作了一个星期，半夜查房的护士被病房里传来细微的声响和幽蓝的光斑吓了个半死，然后他在病房加班的事情也暴露了。

Wifi全停，电脑没收。再浪就给你开点安定。医生不解恨一样对着病床上的人咬牙切齿。

邱贻可在床上云淡风轻的吃着葡萄，无所谓，老子有随身便携的wifi ，实在不行医院的公用电话就可以，因为所有的东西已经在脑子里了。

电脑只是效率高一点而已。

医生差点当即来一个土下座求饶，您就谨遵医嘱不行嘛。

邱贻可没吱声，谨遵医嘱的话在他耳朵里听起来就是在劝他退休。

他当然不能退休。

总之，医生把他的秘书Nagisa放了进来，病房变成了办公室，Nagisa两边上班，没了电脑的邱贻可效率也降低了，两个人的眼眶子越来越青。

两个星期之后他就活蹦乱跳的参加了冬季档的开机，然后很有分寸的滴酒未沾，跳上车去电视台开会。

电视剧，年底特番，夏巡团圣诞节要发DVD，冬巡团开始了实地筹备，第二年更新合同，和广告制作公司扯皮，抽空要按住几个蠢蠢欲动的爆料媒体，刚有时间喘一口气的时候整个公司的跨年演唱会也被提上了日程。

 

“你怎么还在我家？！”陈玘一回家看到最近没事就来的Yuki，手里挥着炒勺算是给他打招呼。

“你搞得我失业，我也没地方住了，白吃白喝几天怎么了？” 好看的人永远化着精致的妆，陈玘摸着下巴在玄关看了她一会，有些话要说但还是忍住了，自顾自的脱了鞋由她去了。

的确，他在电视上骂了她以后Yuki一路走衰，最后就直接没有电视出演了，和经纪公司解约之后生活实在是过不去，凭着长了张标志的脸就一直当女公关，说白了就是在陪酒，她心里有没什么算计，被前男朋友骗了钱不说，上次那么一打架直接被开除了。

多少自己也有责任。住就住吧，总不能让她露宿街头吧。陈玘在心里开导自己的时候Yuki走过来：“你怎么了？”她指了指陈玘的额头。

“被我们领导打了。”

轻车熟路的拿出了创可贴，拨开陈玘的额发，慢慢的贴了上去，他们离的很近，陈玘一时间觉得眼睛没地方放，僵直的坐了一会之后，Yuki 神秘兮兮的拉开了距离，调笑着看着他：“我说，我就贴和创可贴你害羞什么？”

“放。。。说什么鬼话。谁害羞了。”

女人跳远了一下，故意显示了一下被衣服包裹的身材曲线：”我说，你不是吧，还是处男？“

陈玘抓起一个抱枕朝她撇了过去：“放屁！少打听我。”

被砸到的人也不生气，跳到厨房看了一眼锅：“你们吉本也真是黑，薪水少的要死还打人啊？！”

陈玘不作声了，的确是，许昕和尚坤到他手里之后一路下滑，现在成绩还不如以前好，肖战上来脾气就把手里的钢制打火机撇了过去，扔到他的脑门上，挂了彩。

“张继科马龙让你带成那个样子，许昕和尚坤也没弄明白，你是干什么的？给我捡回来！”

陈玘央央的捡起了火机看着肖战给自己点了烟，冷静一下：“你找许昕和尚坤谈谈吧，要不然我怕他们俩也要解散。“

吉本若手解散已经是常态了，这么下去这个吉本黑心企业真的就是坐实了。

他和Yuki坐在桌子两端闷声不响的吃起了饭。

“真难吃。”

陈玘放下了碗筷，顿时没有兴致了，的确 Yuki做的黑暗料理让他没办法下咽：“你会不会做饭啊，不是下毒了吧，要侵占我的财产。”

“我有病啊，你的财产值得我侵占吗？” 

Yuki也放下了筷子---她本来想做中华料理的，咕噜肉，嫌猪肉贵了点儿，觉得肉都是一个味道的就买了鸡肉代替。

“还真是挺难吃的。” Yuki实事求是的看着一盘子菠萝番茄酱和鸡肉组合成的黑暗料理叹了口气。陈玘看了看手表，许昕马上就从打工的地方下班，尚坤大大咧咧的出去旅游，他今天晚上10点要见许昕。

叹了口气：“我看啊，你这两个星期就学会了煮饭，干脆重新炒个饭吧。”

看了看盘子里还热乎的番茄酱。菠萝和鸡肉是挽救不回来了，番茄酱也不能浪费。

一点点的番茄酱，小块的蔬菜。早上剩下来的培根在锅里随便弄弄。掌握好火候中华锅不断的掂炒他偶尔还把饭扬起来再稳稳接住。一会炒饭就出锅了。

一点活都没干的Yuki托腮看着他，等他把饭端回来的时候特别欠打的说：“掂勺的时候你是故意耍帅吧。”

吃饭也塞不住你的嘴！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，对面的人笑得大仰大合，丝毫没有穿着裙子的自觉。

 

他是第一次看到许昕，有礼貌，的确长得也不赖，行为做派里透着一点过剩的自尊心，感觉是好人家出来的孩子，不知道哪根筋搭错了要来做搞笑艺人。

最不需要自尊的职业。

或者自尊和正常人不太一样的职业。

“你好，陈玘。”

“你好，许昕。”

“随便吃点什么吧。”他扔过去菜谱。许昕要了一个意大利面。

“听说你们装傻和吐槽换了？” 餐厅的吸烟区里，陈玘肆无忌惮。

“恩。” 许昕用叉子和勺子卷着意大利面，酱汁没有甩出来，直接运送到嘴边，后背只是微微的拱起一点，陈玘轻轻摇摇头：这家伙红不了。

斯文的要命。

“为什么啊？” 他双手拄着桌子上在烟雾中眼神迷离的看着他。

“尚坤有点吃螺丝，节奏会乱套。”

“段子是你写对吧。”

恩。

“你有吗？”

许昕想到前一段他和马琳一起弄得一段还在包里就掏出笔记本给他看了。

起承转合，伏线收回都是他喜欢的，就连高节奏的装傻频次都是他最看好的。

他脸上的表情第一次松动了。合上笔记决心：许昕和尚坤捧定了！

“ 我这个人向来直来直往，刚看到你的时候还觉得你红不了，但是看了你的段子我觉得，可以。” 他掐灭的烟，想着有什么突破口让许昕上一次电视----毕竟形象这么好的搞笑艺人，上电视是红的捷径。

许昕擦着嘴，不明白自己哪里被陈玘看上了，不过他事前听张继科说过，陈玘的脾气不好琢磨，顺他意一切都好办，有点支毛他马上过来打压你，不管你是谁。他在吉本的铁血经纪人里是出了名的不好惹。

第一次见面他还不想引起武力冲突，只能点点头，但是陈玘那边已经来了劲，眼睛冒着光，双手来回搓着盯着许昕，好像发现了什么不得了的宝贝一样。

哪个电视节目合适呢？

王皓在他脑袋里突然出现了，继而他在陈玘的脑袋里说：邱贻可才是拍板的。

为了许昕和尚坤他决定试一下。

 

邱贻可的联系方式不知道是什么时候存在手机里了，他想也没想就打过去。

“喂.”

“你来的正好，快来接我。”

？？？

陈玘的脸离开了手机看着上边的联系人的确写得是邱贻可。

迟疑着把耳朵贴到听筒上，缓缓的说：“喂？”

“陈玘，我知道是你，我在xxx你来接我一趟。” 然后匆匆的电话被挂断了。

陈玘看了一眼表：凌晨一点。

跳上车就按着邱贻可给他的地址开去。

夜色深了，无数盏灯悬挂在夜空中又匆匆划过车窗，他握着方向盘回想着刚才邱贻可在电话里虚弱的声音，盘算着他遇到了什么麻烦。

被仇家报复了？

他有仇家吗？

陈玘烦躁的绕过了前边不紧不慢的车，生生的别过了其他的，他跑在最前面，眼前只要有车他就觉得自己开的不够快，超过去，他那辆二手的小破车竟然飙出了跑车的感觉，感觉很有可能车壳先于引擎飞出。

就这样，他不要命一样跑到了邱贻可说的地方，看到瘫坐在地上的邱贻可，那身考究的西装已经都是褶皱，额头鬓角都是亮晶晶的汗水。

“你来了。”苍白的脸露出来扯出一个无力的笑容，“好快啊。”

然后他就倒下了。

Yuki半夜开了门。

“大半夜的，以为你不回来了呢。。。邱，邱贻可？” Yuki借着走廊里昏暗的灯光也认出了这个叱诧电视圈的大经纪人。

陈玘没空和她闲谈，踉踉跄跄的把人挤进了屋里。

“他怎么了？”Yuki在身后问道。

“不知道，身体不舒服。”

把人扔到床上盖好被子。

“还是送医院吧，再有个好歹的。”Yuki 伏在床边摸着邱贻可发烫的额头。

“不能去医院，去了我就回不来了。”邱贻可模模糊糊的抗议着。

“赶紧送医院啊。”Yuki 站了起来没有理会邱贻可的抗议，然后抓起手机要给急救车打电话，但是被陈玘拦住了。

“他说了他不想去医院。”

“可是。”

“再等一下。先把阿司匹林拿过来吧。”

“好。”

邱贻可看到一个女人的影子影影绰绰的消失了，费力的睁开眼睛看到白炽灯下的陈玘：“玘子，你。”

话还没说话，Yuki就闪进了门里。

玘子？

陈玘分明的听到了那句话。愣在了原地。

Yuki没有理会僵化的陈玘喂邱贻可吃了药，然后找了个降温贴贴了上去。

她一直睡在床上，陈玘睡在地上，现在邱贻可一来，他那个1K的房子彻底装不下了。Yuki 回头看了一下，“我今天去我朋友家住了。你看着他不行的话马上叫救护车。”

陈玘懵懵懂懂的点了头，他甚至没有听清Yuki说了什么。

等一声门响之后，他回过神来。

他是不是刚才叫我玘子了？

邱贻可的出着汗，他香水的味道慢慢在屋子里扩散开，陈玘在床下打了个地铺，翻来覆去睡不着，偶尔给他换个降热贴，再量量他的体温，然后听着那人嘴里说着分辨不清的胡话。

到了凌晨左右的，床上有了动静。

“陈玘？”邱贻可烧了一晚上，嗓子倒了。

“怎么了。”床下的人爬了起来，露出头。

邱贻可垂眼看到床下伸出来那张同样憔悴的脸，爆皮了的嘴唇动了动，然后他费力的清了清嗓子：”谢谢你，来接我，谢谢你，没有把我送到医院去。“

“客气什么。身体不好就不要硬撑了，你赶紧睡一下吧。”

“几点了？”

“六点。。。半吧。”

“六点三十几？”

陈玘叹了一口气，揉了揉眼睛：六点三十七。

邱贻可安静了一会，在陈玘认为他睡着的时候他忽然说：“昨天对不起，让你女朋友出去了。”

“哦，你看到她了，她，也不是我女朋友。”

邱贻可没有继续说。

“她暂时没有地方去而已，被辞退了之后居无定所的，我也不能让她露宿街头啊。”

邱贻可好像睡着了。

陈玘也安静的躺了回去准备再睡一会的时候听到床上的邱贻可默默的说：“唉，弄反了."

陈玘想问他什么反了，奈何他也累的不轻很快就又睡着了。

闹钟响起的时候，床已经空了，陈玘伸手探了探被褥还是温的。

“早上好。”邱贻可打开门。

“你干什么去了。”

“买早餐啊。不吃饭怎么行。”他嗓子依旧是哑着的，但是人看起来有了点精神。

陈玘有点生气的站了起来：“能不能别胡闹。”

“谁胡闹我都不能胡闹。只是感冒而已，出了一夜的汗好很多了。”

陈玘抓起电话，但是想到自己也不认识邱贻可公司的谁。无奈的放下了：“你和工作有仇是怎么。”

“我保证，春天消停了我就休假去。”邱贻可坐在餐桌上看到还有昨天晚上仍在那里的两盘子炒饭。

挪了挪。

放上了买来的面包三明治和咖啡。

“你昨天给我打电话干什么。”他抬手看了了一眼手表。表情匆忙，声音公事公办起来。

陈玘一时没有转换过来，张着嘴看了邱贻可一会，想了半天才想起来。

“哦，对了，我想往你的深夜档塞一个人过去。”

“谁。”邱贻可抬头看着他。

“许昕，你知道吗我们的一个年轻艺人。外形不错，而且人品也可以，绝对不。。。”

“不行。”邱贻可没有等陈玘说完，斩钉截铁的回绝。

“你都不了解他，你怎么。。。”

“不行。”

陈玘来了脾气，要不是邱贻可还病着他有心思再和他打一架。他忍了忍：“怎么不行，这可是他的机会啊，提携一下我们公司的人怎么了."

“要是他想上电视他有都是机会。” 邱贻可冷冷的看着手机上的邮件然后瞄了陈玘一眼：“你问问他他们本家是做什么的。"

"做什么的。"

“你问问他就知道了，如果他能放下那点自尊心，把自己全部的都交给电视，他绝对不缺电视上。我们那个深夜档都不够看的。”

“什么意思？” 陈玘最受不了这种打哑谜一样的对话，他忽然想起来自己以前多讨厌这个人，昨天那个虚弱的叫着玘子的人早就消失不见了，只有这个公事公办冷静无情的邱大经纪人。

"他不想让人知道，我就不提了，你问问他吧。"

邱贻可吃完了早餐，" Nagisa来接我了。我先走了。再联系。"

然后在陈玘反应过来之前，那个黑色西装的影子在门口一闪就消失了。

陈玘抓起那个抱枕砸向了那扇刚刚关上的门：”没人性！“

 

"早上好。" Nagisa 仍然是一脸冷峻看着同样一脸冷峻的邱贻可爬上了车。"Chief 昨天睡的怎么样？"

“闭嘴。”邱贻可哑着嗓子说。

看来十分不好。


	11. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の元旦 xb

许昕没有得到那个深夜档的出演机会。  
在年末的演出之后陈玘再一次叫住了许昕，问他要不要一起喝酒去，许昕已经接了好几个王励勤的电话了，反复警告他，如果今年再不回本家吃饭，他就等着在祖宅上跪一个春天吧，他遥远的妈妈也打电话说：“你舅舅都生气了，你怎么还过年不回家。”  
他想说你有什么立场说我，但是他觉得他绝对强不过母亲，只能磨磨蹭蹭到最后才出去，刚到门口就看到从一辆计程车，MK的司机永远是西装革履带着白手套，那天下雪，手里打着伞，站的笔直。  
陈玘和许昕一起出门看到计程车也愣了一下，车窗摇了下来，先是王励勤的脸，他注意到许昕旁边还有人，就马上下车了，向陈玘问了好，说了新年快乐。自我介绍道，他是王励勤。  
陈玘愣在原地，他没想到他会和歌舞伎家的人有什么瓜葛的时候，王励勤转向许昕：“这是舍弟，平常多亏了您的关照。”  
许昕一脸大事不好的样子拽了拽他的袖子，然后回头看着愣在原地的陈玘。  
在陈玘回过神之前就钻进了车里，王励勤好像还要客气说什么也被他不耐烦的打断了。  
回到车厢里之后暖气烘的他呼吸不畅。  
“真的是，除了尚坤谁也不知道你是我们家的人吗？”王励勤想不通的问他：“是歌舞伎家的人有那么为难吗？”  
许昕低着头没有吱声。  
“你是不是巴不得被破门？”王励勤斜着眼睛看着他。  
在车厢里许昕看到，时间已经过了12点，今年他要应付那个大家庭里的所有人，他开始想念自己那间小屋子，他想打开电视，今年出道的方博终于有机会在跨年上唱歌的样子，全完了，他认命的叹了一口气。

陈玘回过神的时候打了个冷战，他可能在雪地了站了一会了，马上查看自己的手机，郝帅和张超早就催了无数遍，还是那间居酒屋，等他一起吃饭，人群慢慢的走上街留下一串串脚印，他们走向神社，祈求新的一年的平安和顺利，陈玘路过一个也顺便拜了拜。  
然后看到Yuki给他发短信：“我现在在你家，你要去喝酒吗？”  
他在初旨的人群里被挤的腾不出手打字，雪地倒影着路灯，整个世界都是橙色的，他脑子有点乱套，从许昕想起他想到那天邱贻可在他家说的话，然后他想到了邱贻可。  
他一定在忙吧。  
呼出的白气扩散着消失了，他嘎吱嘎吱的走在雪地上，他知道他可以回家，有人在等他，他也可以转弯去居酒屋有人也在等他，但是他宁愿在人群里被挤一会，他不知道和Yuki一起吃越年的荞面能不能代表什么。所以他准备在路上走一走。  
他不知道多久，路被一辆黄色的跑车挡住了，然后是邱贻可的脸。  
“好巧啊。”邱贻可看起来有点累，他应该是忙完了要回家的样子。  
陈玘没有说话，就是看着他。  
邱贻可很怕空气变得尴尬一样：“你真的很好认啊，这么多人，就你一个没精打采耷拉着脑袋默默的往前走，你知道吗？”

邱贻可没见过这么神游的陈玘，他也认识他很多年了，他一直记得是生气的陈玘，那个瞪着豹子眼睛一脸不满的陈玘，他的影子今天在人群里就特别的扎眼，似乎有个悲伤的小箭头一直指向他，邱贻可想忽略都不想，于是他无可奈何的调头，又停到了那人的面前。  
“哦，我们公司的剧场演出完了，我要去喝酒。”  
“和同事吗？你上车吧，我送你去。”  
“不是很远。”  
“别啊，”邱贻可下了车，不容分说的把陈玘拉进了他的跑车的副驾驶：“上次我生病还没有好好谢谢你呢。”  
“就送我去居酒屋？这个答谢也太轻了吧。”陈玘来了一点精神。  
“我这不是不知道你想要什么吗？诶。许昕不行，除了他什么都行。”他摆了摆手指强调道。邱贻可抬手把车内的暖气开足。  
陈玘陷入座椅里，他才想起来他为了筹备这个演出也好久没有好好休息了，暖气很足，邱贻可开车还算稳，外面零零星星的下着橙色的雪珠，他盯着刷雨器左右摇摆着看了一会就手揣着口袋里迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
他做了个梦，邱贻可也在开车，但是是一辆很破的二手车，来接他，在一个谋生的地方，那个地方的路很宽阔，他记得邱贻可让他打电话给许昕，然后他和许昕说了很多的话，邱贻可似乎很着急，着急他们没有说重点。  
那个重点是什么来着，他在梦里想了很久，重点好像是一个叫做方博的人。  
方博？好像在哪里听过的名字，他动了一下，换了个一个更舒服的姿势做梦，方博，好像和许昕生气了。他们好像分开了。  
“邱贻可。”  
正开着车的邱贻可被叫住了名字有点吃惊，他记得陈玘好像很少直呼他的全名，于是他回应道 ：恩？  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”邱贻可不确定他在梦里还是清醒，摇了摇他。陈玘的手就落在了口袋外边，还有他手里攥着的手机。  
屏幕是亮的。  
邱贻可发誓他不是故意看得，看到屏幕上来自Yuki的短信：你什么时候回来啊。  
“为什么大家都是分开的呢。”  
还在睡梦中的陈玘喃喃的说。  
体内的东西似乎被什么唤醒了一瞬，又马上被攥住了，他匆忙的在一个路边小心的停了车，逃一样的下车，在雪珠和冷风的夹击下不住的发抖，他面对着彩虹桥，还有星星点点的浪花。  
他有点生气，他觉得自己一直被什么东西耍来耍去，让他失去了所有的力气，让他相信什么是命运，让他低头，让他情绪波动，让他变得软弱多疑，让他无可奈何的想和车里的人多呆一段时间，这样的滋味不好受---把自己的一部分交付给他人。任由那个人处置。就算被伤害的汩汩流血仍然要收拾起残片，拼成一个关于过去的梦。  
他，邱贻可，偶像公司的经纪人，他就是造梦的人，他最不相信就是梦。  


陈玘被手里的手机震动搞醒了  
“你在哪啊？” 是Yuki焦急的声音。  
“我睡着了。”他揉揉眼睛看着停在路上的车，然后望向车窗外看到一个瑟瑟发抖的邱贻可。  
“我在等你啊。” Yuki 很温柔的说。  
他就有点不忍心了，因为好像从来没有谁和他说过：我在等你啊。手指痉挛一样跳了一下，仍然不知所措，摇摆不定的悬着心，飘忽忽的，像是窗外的落雪。  
“给你添麻烦了吗？” Yuki小心翼翼的试探的问 ，“只是，只是过年而已我看你一个人可怜。” 声音却不似开玩笑。  
邱贻可仍然在外边发抖，不知道他抽什么风。风吹开他大衣的下摆，陈玘想到前几天这个人还感冒了。  
“算了，我我先睡了。”Yuki 放弃了。  
“我，我马上回去。”陈玘想好好和她谈谈，也许这个元旦的清晨就是用来清算过去的事情的。  
Yuki 哦了一声没有太开心也没有太难过，就挂掉了电话。  
邱贻可终于受不了了，钻进了车里，打了几个喷嚏之后，陈玘想和他说别再作了，但是又想：自己算是那根葱。  
“麻烦送我回家吧。”  
邱贻可抖了一下。  
“不去喝酒了？”  
“不了。”  
然后是一路的沉默。  
车停在那个楼下的时候 邱贻可看着陈玘家是亮着灯的，有人在那里。他抬头看了挺长时间，就算陈玘都和他告别了之后他仍然没有开走，只是直勾勾的看着那盏灯发愣了。

新的M1 冠军开始在各大电视台忙碌，马龙在各种新年特番里坐着背景，和大家一起笑，和大家一起吐槽就是没办法站到舞台的中央，张继科在一个海边拍着他人生的第一部电影，许昕穿着新做的和服恭顺的迎来送往，方博去了事务所的初旨，察觉到一路上都是狗仔小报的镜头。张超和郝帅没有等到陈玘到达居酒屋，他们也没在乎，搂肩搭背的说要去哪里再喝一顿。他们在郝帅的家的阳台无意中抬起头看到：  
新年的第一轮红日破晓而出。  
第五个年头。


	12. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の春 xb

理性讨论：方博VS周雨谁的演技更大根

一般来讲越是热门的CP两个蒸煮的大饼就越仇恨对方。

原因可能是恨比爱更深刻，或者单纯因为自己的女朋友的梦被一帮叽叽喳喳的CP饭搅扰之后的气急败坏。

这事有点好笑，大家都是做梦。你怎么能指责咒骂别人：怎么你做的梦和我做的不一样？！就像有人觉得哈姆雷特是世界文学史上第一大忧郁症患者，但是有人就是觉得这货是个恋母控。从来没有听说有人因为这个打起来。

可能因为拜偶像本身就是一件非理性的行为。如果大家能想明白这个事情，也就不会有偶像狂热这回事，更不会有网上那些风起云涌的黑贴和恶意中伤。 方博在冬季档串了个男三，却背了男一都没有的黑锅： 电视剧的收视率不高，天团ACE家着急甩锅，其他家饭也乐的落井下石，于是收视毒药的名字就砸到方博身上甩也甩不掉了。

顺带有几个打太平拳的----- 【理性讨论：方博VS周雨谁的演技更大根】这个帖子一时间被标上了 hot

_到底是从小的cp啊，演技大根的样子都那么像，瞪眼睛撅嘴，凝眉，我以为方博把夏*风里面的运又copy了一遍。_

_ACE家的大饼有完没完。自家糊了就来dt小辈。抱着雨博，不约不约_

_周雨也是倒霉了，怎么碰到这么个同事，自己安安分分的做个小偶像也中枪了。_

仗着匿名论坛酸言酸语被各位饭说了一大堆，中间还穿插了识别对方身份的 “超级大侦探”一样的对白：

_116L 那个单眼皮的方博O 别蹦跶了，皮都掉了知道嘛_

_这个楼里有几个周雨黑。真的是辛苦了。_

_前辈家的御姐麻烦回去上班吧，多挣点钱爆买你家蓝光DVD是真格的。再说一遍：我家男三，不担收视，不担销量。_

_方博家的大饼真的是O的天经地义气势汹汹。_

_他们家只买自己的shop。双人照片也切成单人的光荣历史大家不知道嘛? 传送门 → 真太子家的O让我震惊了 _

_请欣赏： 周雨跨年年会车祸    宝贝，别当偶像了和张继科混吉本吧 _

_请欣赏： 方博冬季剧全程棒读，Siri说的都比他有感情 _

不知道撕了多少页以后，这个楼终于安静了下来，最后一条是： 我看了这个楼忽然萌上了 方博家的大饼和周雨家的大饼。方博和周雨真tm是命运的共同体啊！

然后，好不容易安静的楼又陷入了两家大饼围剿雨博CP饭的腥风血雨之中。

电视剧放了三个月，各家的饭就掐了三个月，终于大结局的时候是以15.6%收官的，平均收视11.5%还算是勉强保持了两位数的尊严，各家都松了一口气：春天来了，升学的升学，找工作的找工作，除了几个极端O 大部分人都没什么精力相互撕了。

 

马龙倒是在这个春天开始了他新生活的篇章----他得到了个新的常规嘉宾的工作，他已经在各个番组打游击打了好几年了，偶尔有常规嘉宾的工作，节目不到一个季度就切了，他在有工作，失业，找到新工作，再失业之间挣扎的第五个年头，才等来一个深夜节目的常规嘉宾。

虽然说是个深夜档，但是主角是现在上升期的Flying-Z 主持人又是张超和郝帅，最重要的是这个节目是由邱贻可在把持---这个节目肯定不会轻易的被切。 起码接下来一年的固定收入有着落了。 陈玘把消息告诉他的时候他的确很高兴，过了一瞬又问道：那继科儿呢？ “那边只有一个名额，而且缺一个吐槽的。”

陈玘没有说，本来邱贻可是同意两个人都上的，奈何王皓说什么也不同意把张继科和马龙在弄到一个节目还是固定嘉宾。

“我经历过那个修罗场，张继科真的是个不管电视节目的人，别人我不管，我现在还不敢把他放在我的节目上。”王皓说的斩钉截铁。

“我这边通过了 他不答应我有什么办法。”邱贻可穿着他那一身黑色的三件套，一个手插着口袋耸耸肩膀。

新的节目要改版从出外景到棚内talk为主，偶像还是功力不够，所以要加几个会讲话的搞笑艺人，邱贻可给陈玘打了电话，隐隐提醒着，除了许昕我什么都可以点头。 陈玘马上把手上还在各个电视台流浪的马龙和张继科推荐出去。 今天两个人在邱贻可的办公室商量改版的事情，毕竟马龙也参与了，邱贻可不是很熟悉他，还是要多问用法。

对话在好久不见的问候中开始，然后就是陈玘对于马龙的介绍，跑题到深夜档改版的意见和想法，期间邱贻可被几个电话打断，又check了一会邮件和电视。

才关掉电视的时候，陈玘的手机在桌子上震动个不停 是Yuki， 陈玘拿她有点没办法，就这么不清不楚的住在一起，想轰她出去又觉得不太好，如果对方是个男的，小流氓，地痞无赖怎么都行，大不了打一顿，也就结了，陈玘是个出了名吃软不吃硬的人，一个女孩长得还怪好看的，天天往自己身边蹭，他也想直接说就交往了算了，但是说不出口---自己有什么呢?不过是个不出名的经纪人，还欠着吉本一堆外债，脾气也不好，住在一个破破烂烂的1K的房子里，不用说地震，货车一过地板都在震动。

就这样，怎么和任何人交往？

Yuki倒是找了个广告公司的工作，肉眼可见的速度收入在增长，当然和她陪酒的时候是没办法比的，陈玘在等她攒了钱能租的起差不多的房子以后就提出来让她走。 这么一耽误就到了三月份。

拖拖拉拉，默默唧唧，每天还要和她聊上几条简讯。 邱贻可坐在他对面的沙发上默默的看着陈玘皱着眉头啪啪的按着手机。

“女朋友。” 他喝了一口水。

“不是。” 陈玘一边回复Yuki 一边说。

邱贻可挠挠脸：“还是去年冬天的那个，叫什么Yuki对吗？”

啊。陈玘忽然抬起头有点警觉：“认识啊？”

邱贻可被这么一望，望的浑身不自在，他靠回沙发上眼光瞥向别处：听说过，态度不太好，被几个制作人封杀了，过气了的小模特，她怎么看上你了。

“我们不是男女朋友。”陈玘扔下手机有点不耐烦。

“那还住在一起，你们挺前卫啊。”

“就是，舍友。”

“你，也是，真的。唉."邱贻可一时没说出什么完整的句子。赌气一样抓起身边的靠枕往沙发上锤了一下。

然后他忽然变了张脸：“孤男寡女住了这么久什么事都没有，不是她不行就是你不行。”

陈玘没含糊直接瞥过去一个靠垫：“滚蛋，你以为我像你们这帮不知廉耻的经纪人吗，天天都是潜规则。”

邱贻可这才正经起来，看着陈玘：“我管的都是小男孩，你可别乱说。他们对我来说都是重要的商品，怎么可能下手。”

“算了吧，你是浪遍的银座，六本木，谁不知道你啊。”

“我那是私人时间，但是潜规则，从来没有过，”邱贻可摸摸下巴：“好像也不是没有。”

陈玘低头不吱声了。后悔和邱贻可聊这个。

他模模糊糊的记得和邱贻可的事情，像是梦境一样的，让他觉得和这个人有点说不清楚的瓜葛，第一次见到他的时候只觉得脸熟，但是越来越深入的接触下来他就觉得老天爷弄错了，不可能了，他不可能喜欢上一个机器人，不知道他真正想什么的人，这个是现在的邱贻可。

他想到这里就抬起头：“可能是我的女朋友。” 邱贻可还是摊开双臂靠在沙发上的样子，愣了一下看着陈玘。 他张了张嘴没有说出话。

“我还没想好，但是，可能，谁知道呢，你也算了解我，我不太把这种事放在心上。” 陈玘笑了一下 “年轻的时候脑袋里都是漫才，现在脑袋里都是外债和我手下的那帮祖宗们，但是回想一下有什么是关于我的，可能就是我每次回家都有盏灯亮着吧，开始觉得很烦，但是渐渐的倒也习惯了，我不是个好脾气的人，也没什么前途，但是，她如果真心对我，我也不想辜负任何人。真心换真心，虚情换假意。”

他说完才警觉：他似乎在和邱贻可划清界限，顿时觉得自己自作多情---对方可是有名的有血没心的邱贻可，他哪有那个美国时间来听这些，他打听Yuki的事情也纯粹是因为无聊而已。

果然，邱贻可的反应很淡漠，带着距离，他甚至有失望，他晃晃脑袋：“真心换真心，虚情换假意。陈玘啊，陈玘，你在这个圈待了这么久怎么还会相信这个，你怎么会相信她。”

然后他们像是忘了这段插曲一样一本正经又投入的讨论了深夜档的节目，直到 Nagisa 急匆匆的打过来电话。

“Chief 网上出事了。”

 

陈玘给许昕打电话说有重要的事情要讨论，他以为是关于以后发展的，就早早的提前下班在那家餐厅等他，无聊打开了网络就看到雅虎新闻上的娱乐新闻上挂着： Flying-Z 成员方博被踢爆Jr时期的混乱交往历史

他颤颤巍巍点了进去，显示看到的是几张大头贴，方博和几个打了马赛克的女生，举止亲密，一看就是小男女交往的时候留下的甜蜜合照。他仔细看了，原来是昨天晚上在哪个论坛里突然出现的一个帖子爆料，并不是媒体。但是许昕不懂，这个对方博来说是好还是坏。

他记得方博说过他交往过几个人，但是没想到现在暴露了。匆匆忙忙看了下面的评论：

_这个事情很奇怪吗，如果不是靠着事务所强大，他们这帮人可暴的东西不只有这个吧。_

_才出道一年，就这样，偶像失格。_

_看他就不爽，天天卖乖，上节目梦游，果然。_

_出局一个。_

然后他就看不下去了，攥着手机抖着腿，他快速的按亮了手机想给方博发个信息，但是很快的打消了这个想法，自己只会添麻烦，什么都做不了。

他左顾右盼的看了一会，想马上静一静，完全忘了他在等陈玘商量以后的人设的事情，浑浑噩噩的走到门口看到陈玘也满脸怒气过来：“许昕，人还没来就要走？”

许昕在神游状态根本顾不上陈玘，他心里只是在想：方博现在肯定不好过。

但是下一句话陈玘就把他拉回了现实：“你觉得歌舞伎公子说漫才这个人设怎么样？”

“什么？？”

那天，许昕真正见识了陈玘的脾气，陈玘也见识了许昕的倔强，两人不欢而散。许昕坚决不说自己的身世，也说了不会利用这个上电视的。 陈玘还是那副：人家需要你什么你就给他们，牛什么牛，装什么b的强硬做派。

如果许昕情绪好一点，或者陈玘稍微高兴一点，他们就不会闹得这么僵，最后店里的服务员走过来求着他们小声一点，还有其他的客人， 陈玘结了帐就走了。 留下许昕一个人仍然攥着手机发愣，陈玘就像一阵飓风过境一样，带着脾气走了，许昕在废墟里还在想方博现在怎么样。

 

“什么都别说，什么都别做，就当什么都没发生。”邱贻可以最快的速度把方博调到了自己的办公室。 他瘫坐在椅子上看起来异常的心烦意乱。

“对不起."

邱贻可摆摆手：“这话，你和你的成员说吧，你们是一体的一损俱损懂吗？这个是过去的事情了，而且还是不知名的网络论坛里出来的，我们这操作一下就算了，但是，今天的工作仍然要做。”

在全世界都知道自己年轻的时候和几个人交往，又被曾经交往的人出卖之后，仍然要装作什么都没有发生的工作。 方博不自觉的埋低了头.

邱贻可想的很周到，派司机来回接送他，事情出了一个星期，除了成员和工作人员，他被严密的看管起来，下车直接进电视台，出了电视台就上车，记者根本逮不到他，当然许昕也逮不到他。

但是他自己知道，知道外边的人怎么说他，在这个时刻，他对恶意异常的敏感，他甚至开始赞同那些对他恶言相向的人：的确是，自己脸皮太厚了，怎么能好意思站在镜头面前笑得出来，他偶尔也在赞叹自己的强大的内心，他想对其他成员道歉，但是大家又偏偏温和的从来不提这件事，就像从来没有发生一样。

但越是这样，他就变得越敏感，因为这件事确实的发生了，无视和冷漠只会让刀刃默默的插深。 网络上的东西他知道他不应该看，但是他控制不住的在搜索自己的名字，看着那些流言蜚语和冷嘲热讽，最开始他还冲着手机喊：不是这样的，后来他变得逆来顺受，冷淡蓦然，他开始赞同他们的说话，他真的就是他们说的那样：一无是处，狂妄的小孩，因为走运出道，其实什么都不是。他开始站在了不断诋毁他，以作践他为乐趣的人的阵营里。

他身边的世界，这些都是被抹去的，他被抹去了的过去，被抹去的他其实是被背叛的事实，被抹去的各种添油加醋的流言蜚语，被抹去的他真实的感觉。

别人想看到一个什么都没发生的太平世界，他就要真的表现的什么都没发生---尽管他心里已经千疮百孔，但是表面上来讲他还是那个懵懵懂懂，说话经常不着调的方博。

电视里，隔着荧幕的方博。

真实的那个是什么样，没人关心。 失眠的黑眼圈可以用粉底遮盖，他偶尔的走神和游离都被剪辑的干干净净，所有人都在告诉方博：这件事从来没有发生过。

在某个夜里他忽然的崩溃了，他不知道去哪里，他觉得他身处在的世界就是假的，他要回到那个真实的世界，那个他的所有感觉，他的后悔，他做错了的事情都真实存在的世界，他又一次的跑了出去。

然后他就被前面的一辆车逼停了路，他不认识开车的人，但是他看到车身上的定纹：角切银杏。

“方先生是吗？”

“是。”

方博隐隐约约知道自己要去哪里。

要不是因为方博，许昕不会再回家，再安排什么人在方博的住处日夜坚守。 他知道方博肯定会在某个晚上控制不住的逃出去----就像他初见他时候一样。

但许昕不敢在大庭广众下见到方博，他对自己的自控力没有那么大的信心，况且，现在方博家楼下一定布满了长枪短炮。 所以他只能回家，找人，在那个公寓下面日夜坚守，而且少爷许昕已经下了封口令，谁也不准说，王励勤大体知道怎么回事，也就由他去了，他一直对这个弟弟有求必应，不知道为什么，好像是上辈子欠了他一样。

方博一路走得都是昏暗的小巷子一样窄路，如果不是他因为他刚刚从电梯里出来他真的以为自己在某个地窖里前行。 然后他推开门就看到许昕坐在里面。

上一次是在明亮多风的海边，这一次，是在昏暗压抑的地窖一样的顶层。

眼泪瞬间就崩溃了，他冲过去抱住许昕，许昕被他撞的往后退了一步还是接纳了他。 他抱住许昕的那一刻开始觉得，这个世界慢慢的真实起来，他的感受，他的自我，都是真实存在的，因为真的有人在帮他擦眼泪，有人看到了他的伤口，有人在和他说：“你说的话我听着，你不想说的话就陪我呆一会，我实在是太担心你。”

他们就交换了又一个充满了咸味的吻。

在他们身后厚厚的石墙外是东京璀璨的夜景。

 

在他们身旁厚厚的石墙那一侧坐着邱贻可和Yuki。

邱贻可利用他和其他制作人和广告公司密会的时间之外的半个小时把Yuki接到了个这个包厢里。他已经换了一身衣服，暗灰色的西装，在暗处也能看出料子上的光泽，他看着局促不安的Yuki最先开口了。

“上一次是我没做好，把你开除了。”

Yuki抓紧了自己的黑色的皮包，那个是几年前款式的皮包了，她最后没有卖出去的奢侈品。她不明白为什么邱贻可忽然叫她来，忽然说她被开除的事情和自己有关。

“你还想上电视吗？”邱贻可没有理会她的差异和情绪，他也没有心思理会。

“什么意思。”

“你还想上电视吗？”他一脸冷峻。

“什么意思。”

邱贻可砸了一下舌头，不耐烦的晃了晃脖子：“我给你上电视的机会，我会给你几个节目让你回归，然后介绍你签一家差不多的经纪公司，如果你表现好明年的这个时候，我会给你两个常规节目嘉宾的位置，两三年之间我会保证你有钱买更多你手里牌子的新款包。说不定我会给你几个网络电视的广告。”

Yuki知道邱贻可不是拿这种事开玩笑说大话的人，她谨慎的挪了挪位置。不知道邱贻可怎么忽然看上自己了，隐隐约约知道这个诱人的条件后边是个很大的牺牲。

“你想要什么。”

“离开你现在住的地方。然后闭上嘴，不要和任何人说，我们今天见过面。”邱贻可很快的说出了交换条件。

“离开我住的。。。地方。”Yuki茫然的重复着他的话，忽然她抬起头：“陈玘？？你是说陈玘？你为什么那么在乎。。。”

“这个不用你管。”邱贻可不容置疑的打断了她。“我给你十分钟时间你可以考虑一下。” 然后他就打开手机，无礼又淡漠的开始和其他人联系。

Yuki困惑的看着他，过了一会她开口：“搬出去就行了？”

“恩."

“然后呢。”

“然后？我管不着。”邱贻可还看着手机没有抬头：“可能就是离他远点吧。”

“为什么？哦。"Yuki了然，她翘起来二郎腿用胳膊肘拄着沙发有点戏虐的看着他：“原来是为了铲除情敌，邱大经纪人，你这个交换做的可不聪明啊，只要你出手哪有你得不到的？”

邱贻可没有被她的态度干扰，他仍然编辑着手里的邮件：“你还有三分钟。”

Yuki离开之后。 邱贻可站起来伸了个懒腰，死死的盯着厚厚的石墙，嘴角吊起一点，真心？假意？开玩笑。


	13. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の春 2 xb

那天晚上，方博说了好多话，  
邱贻可喝了不少的酒。

直到快四点钟的时候，司机终于忍不了给许昕打了电话。  
“少爷，快四点了。”  
方博默默的从许昕的肩膀上离开了，他知道太阳升起之后世界又会回复到昨天晚上之前的模样，幸运的是他没想到他还能见到许昕，没想到还能和他一起呆这么久。  
在他出门之前，许昕勾住他亲了很久，放开的时候嘴唇都在发麻。  
他们没有道别也没有约定什么时候见面---光是爆出了以前的恋爱历史就被折腾得这么大，如果现在他们两个的事情被暴露出来会怎么样大家都可以想见。  
他是偶像，许昕背负着他们家的定纹。  
谁都不敢轻举妄动，任性的结果是拖无数无辜的人下水，再搭上许昕他家几百年的名声。  
所以他们抵着额头相互依偎了一会，这场带着脚镣跳舞的聚会，他们遇到了共舞了一只曲子，可能仅此而已。  
他们关上了个室的门，这个东京顶层的地窖里，通向每个个室都有自己的路，绝对碰不到其他房间的人，所以他们丝毫没有察觉到在另一扇墙的后边，邱贻可握着自己的西服外套一脸疲倦的也走到出了房间。  
接二连三的丑闻让他心力交瘁，他从来没有从去年身体不适感中解脱出来，浑身的每一处都在叫嚣着要休息，单靠一口气提着，走到了现在。他安慰自己，搞定了方博这个，到四月份之间他可以请三天假。  
等方博和许昕被送上车之后，邱贻可才从电梯里出来，他没办法开车了，早早的给Nagisa打了电话让她在地下车库等着---Nagisa就看到方博和许昕从电梯里出来，马上被送上了那辆车。  
她也看到了不远处的狗仔镜头，但是她不确定他们有没有发觉那个人是方博和许昕。  
就算是，那能怎么样呢，只是男生朋友一起喝酒罢了。于是她看到邱贻可之后只是默默的开车。  
邱贻可上车就开始睡觉，等他再醒来的时候第一件事情就是问：几点了  
四点二十三分。  
Nagisa静静的看着手机回复。  
“谢谢你。”他拍了拍自己的脸：“今天上午你不用来了，好好回去休息一下，我也睡一会。”  
Nagisa嗯了一声算是回答。  
邱贻可住在塔楼公寓的顶层，客厅拐角处大玻璃窗的，让它看起来像是航行中的船头，正在海面中漂浮，这个时间，城市的灯火像是点点鳞光。闪烁在钢铁和石头的黑色浪涛上。  
他开始想：他记得陈玘，一个模模糊糊的印象，他似乎是为了做什么才遇见他，但是不巧的是陈玘完全忘记了，一个人记得两个人回忆比此刻的凌晨孤城还要凄凉一点。  
陈玘明显不太喜欢他，这点他并不惊讶---没有几个人喜欢他，当然他也不喜欢他们。  
用喜不喜欢，愿不愿意来判断事物活着这件事对他来说未免有点太奢侈。但是陈玘完全是用喜不喜欢愿不愿意的原则在活着，他发现他找到了陈玘讨厌他的原因之一。  
他一直不知道陈玘到底要什么，他似乎对什么都无所谓，他要是爱钱，绝对不会混到现在这样，他爱名？他就不可能从电视上消失。他爱工作？他对手底下的人也似乎不是那么上心，他对张继科的态度就知道他不专业到头了。  
那天他才知道，他要真心。  
邱贻可讥讽的笑了一下。  
他真会要，一要就要了自己没有的。所有人都在说邱贻可是个有血没心的人，对于这个指责邱贻可本人还在奇怪：他们怎么能认为这种模糊的指责会伤害到他？  
但这一次他忽然有点介意。  
总之，他要真心的话，邱贻可是没有了，他只能帮他找到一颗真心，能经得住重重考验的真心。

司机看着方博和许昕坐好了之后，关上了车门，看到他们系好安全带之后：“少爷，我发车了。”  
许昕微微点点头，车启动了，驶向他们的下一次离别。

当电视上在出现Yuki的时候陈玘正在一家面馆吃饭，他不经意抬头看着那个曾经熟悉的人觉得有点恍惚，电视台的化妆师比她自己会多了。  
她看起来更漂亮了。  
她那天回家之后就好好整理的东西，然后看着陈玘：“真是遗憾啊，看来我们这辈子没什么缘分了。然后轻轻的亲了他脸颊一下。  
“我还是挺喜欢你的。”她挎上了那个黑色的皮包。眼睛瞬间失去了色彩，咬了咬嘴唇：“如果我主动一点就好了，嘛，主动也没有用吧。”  
陈玘摸不到头脑的看着她。  
然后Yuki就从他的生活里消失了。陈玘不知道发生了什么，但是大体他能猜到：她应该是交往了一个厉害的制片人之类的，给了她重新工作的机会。  
说真的，他挺替她开心的，Yuki是个爱钱的人，她热爱讲究精致的生活。这个不是什么缺点，当然可能也不是优点，只是她是这样的人而已。如果他们交往了，她变成普通平凡的OL计算着花钱，然后还要忍受自己的臭脾气，怎么想也不是她最好的生活。所以，当陈玘看到Yuki在电视上次数越来越多的时候他非但没有被抛弃或者被背叛的愤怒，反而有点没心没肺的欣慰。  
随后觉得：也许自己对她的感情并不是男女之间的爱。

马龙开始了他常规节目的录制，他坐在第二排，认真听着五个好看的年轻人的话，找到自己的说话吐槽的缝隙，他在搞笑艺人堆里摸爬滚打了五年，忽然来做偶像节目的感觉就是，在极难模式里被痛扁的人忽然在简单模式里可以称王称霸的信手拈来和轻松，第一天录制之后那个叫邱贻可的人走过来拍拍他的肩：去夺取天下吧年轻人。  
马龙嘴上说着谦虚的话，心里却忍不住的开心，他心里还有一个人的影子，他的相方，他要和他一起夺取天下，就像很多年前夺取M1一样。  
张继科因为在海边的拍摄着了凉，到了春天病了一场，剧场也取消了，天天在家含着体温计看电视度日。  
马龙想着要不要去看他，但是一来怕自己被传染了以后继而转染给别人，二来好不容易张继科有了个休息的时间在看到他这个工作伙伴会不会不能好好休息，他犹豫了很久。  
“想去就去啊。”张超好像看透了他的心思。  
“但是相方。。。”  
张超不满意的推了他一下：“在相方之前你们难道不是朋友吗？”  
所以当张继科打开门看到拎着一大堆运动饮料和水果的马龙他有吃惊：“你怎么来了。”  
他慌忙的戴上口罩：“我感冒了别再传染你。”  
“你不是把口罩带上了吗。”马龙迈步进来。  
张继科才发觉这是马龙第一次来他家。  
马龙张望了一圈：“第一次来你家。”  
“恩."  
突然空气尴尬了起来，马龙忽然凄凉的发现：他和张继科早就变得生分了。  
张继科躺在沙发上一副虚弱的模样。好像一直在送客的状态，马龙把东西放在地板上局促的坐下了默默的数了几个数之后变得伤心的不行。  
他不知道他在伤心什么，完全没有什么可伤心的，张继科做演员的才能开花，他又定了夏季剧的两个剧，他自己也在综艺节目上算是抢到了一席之地。  
一切都在慢慢变好，他们在各自的领域站稳了脚跟。  
各自的领域。  
他默默在心里算了一下，一场漫才10分钟，他们现在最多每个星期12场左右，那么就是两个小时。  
每个星期他和张继科只有两个小时的时间，然后灯光熄灭各自走开。  
这个就是他们说的成熟的相方关系吗？  
“马龙。”张继科看着默默不出声的马龙说道。  
“什么？”  
张继科在沙发上翻了个身，为了看清马龙的表情：“好端端的，为什么不开心？”  
是啊，好端端的为什么不开心呢，  
“我哪有不开心就是担心你上不了台。"  
张继科听到了就跳了下沙发，“我好的差不多了，你看看，要不要和你对个段子？”  
其实不应该答应的，张继科明显说话还是有点哑的，应该让他好好休息，但是不知道怎么马龙就点头了。  
他们对着张继科家里的窗户，看着彼此的倒影，他们对了一个最开始的段子：两个穷小子去买彩票，做发财梦的事情，  
张继科在装傻，说着胡话，马龙仍然是精确到秒的吐槽只不过在吐槽的时候他没有拍张继科的头只是扒拉了一下他的肩膀，然后是两个人默契无间的表演完了一个五分钟的段子，期间马龙吐槽张继科的时候，张继科就对着马龙笑，虽然他戴着口罩，但是马龙能看到出他眼睛的弧度和眼角下的皱纹。  
这个段子，他们在公园对过，在张继科的老家对过，在M1决赛前的厕所里对过。在无数的晚会后场的时候对过，烂熟于心。  
完事之后，张继科仍然笑眯眯的看着马龙，很满足的样子。  
“怎么了。”马龙点困惑的囧着眉毛看着他。  
“没什么。。。就觉得你真的好喜欢漫才啊。”  
啊。马龙挠挠脸，含含糊糊的说：“好像是哦。”

许昕过了几天接到了王励勤的电话，说是他和方博从俱乐部里出来上车的事被人拍到了，许昕吓得打翻了手边的碗。  
“没事，我这边已经处理好了。”王励勤懒洋洋的说。  
“谢，谢谢。”  
“许昕，”  
许昕捧着电话静静的听。  
“你我都是王家的人，我爱歌舞伎，所以我愿意留下来，接受各种条条框框的约束，变成笼子里的鸟，但是如果你真的想离开笼子就飞吧，越高越好，咱们彼此相互也有个照应，咱们家。”王励勤叹了一口气：“什么情况你我都清楚，外表看着风光而已，如果真的有那么一天，七代目，我会袭名。你是自由的，可以做任何你想做的事情，但是就是别忘了王家，别忘了我，也别藏着我们。”  
。。。  
然后没有等许昕回应，王励勤那边就挂掉了电话。

“怎么？你觉得自己没什么用？”马琳坐在他的固定位置喝的有点多。  
许昕盘着腿，低头：“连见方博都是用了家里的关系才见上的。”  
“啧。要不然说你不行，没有用的自尊太多了。”马琳恨铁不成钢。他手里飞出了一个空的易拉罐，咣啷啷的掉进垃圾桶。  
“许昕。”  
。。。  
“你以为你是谁?天生地长出来的吗？不是啊，你要接受你的家庭，有的人巴不得出生在这样的家里呢，你在矫情什么？”  
“可是。。。”  
“你先听我说。”马琳竖起手指打断了他。  
“你觉得搞笑难吗？”  
“难！”  
“像不像在爬山。”  
“恩！”  
“爬山就是要各种工具，穿上轻便的衣服啊，登山杖啊。但是你现在做的事情就是脱了登山服，扔下了登山杖。老子徒脚就能爬上去，你在瞧不起你做的事情。”  
“我只是不想借助外力，不想。。。”  
“什么是外力？没有说让你家里安排你得M1 吧。M1评审也不答应啊 ，我们只是说：要把说有都交付出去，漫才剧场也好，电视也好，归根到底都是服务业，你就是供应商，你要提供对方需要的。你不能说：不行，这个不想给你。这种店，迟早会关门。”  
他拉开了另一瓶啤酒，喝了一大口。  
“全身心的写段子吧，别去打工了，钱。”马琳从自己破衣服口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的存折：你先欠我的。


	14. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の夏  xb

邱贻可是个好脾气的人。除了对自己的JR小孩子会发发脾气扔进小黑屋。

但从整体和客观来说他是个好脾气的人

为什么从客观来讲，因为到了他的位置就不能随便发脾气了，他今天多给哪个人一个笑脸都够下面的交头接耳一个星期，如果他今天多找了谁吃饭喝酒，和谁多说了什么各种人事变动的流言就会在整个娱乐圈里乱窜。

所以，他不能过暴露自己的情绪。连带着雇佣了一个天生有点面瘫的秘书。

他的秘书冷漠高傲，据说通晓多国语言，还据说她和邱贻可和法国人约谈音乐版权，邱贻可带着一个随行的翻译，但是谈判进入了死胡同，价格怎么也谈不拢。

Nagisa就把法国人的太太在厕所的闲聊听到了，最后一刻摸清了法国人的底牌。

信息战争打得漂亮。自打那以后Nagisa也就彻底的成为了所有人的提防对象，和她的直属上级一样。

邱贻可则基本上就是一脸笑眯眯的样子，说话带着他家乡的口音，偶尔的发音有点笨拙，不了解的以为他就是这样，老油子会阴森森的说：这位老兄可是从小出道，从记事起就住在东京，怎么可能有口音？

那个是他装的。

至于为什么装，没人知道，和他的笑容一样，是一个谜。

但是，最近一些事情磨没了他的好脾气。

经纪人这个活呢，和全天保姆差不多，艺人没休止的上班，经纪人就要去现场装孙子。当结束了一天的折磨好不容易到家的时候已经半夜一两点。

洗了个澡刚要睡觉就接到了Nagisa的夺命连环call

4.am准时在17楼大会议室A开会。

如果说搞一个全日本黑心企业排名的话，根本轮不上前几年逼死东大才女的电通。

首当其冲的应该是大阪的吉本兴业，紧随其后的应该就是邱贻可他们公司。

所以，凌晨三点半左右就看到东京一等地的办公区附近的主干道像是闹鬼了一样忽然间车流穿行，无数颗着了火的流星划过而后聚集到他们办公大楼，砰砰砰，车门有节奏被各自的主人气急败坏的砸上。

会议室里是一张张困倦的脸，有几个明显还顶着湿捞捞的头发，看来才洗完澡，有的小声打哈欠应该刚从被窝被拽起来。

邱贻可精神抖擞的走进来，和整个充满了缓慢的呼吸的屋子格格不入。

他抄起口袋巡视了一圈：“没睡醒的麻烦去厕所洗个脸回来，给你们五分钟。”

哗啦啦，刚才还一脸疲惫的人从椅子上弹起来，争先恐后奔向厕所，很多搞不清自己困不困的人也以防万一一样一头扎进洗面台用冷水涮了个痛快回来。

一群黑西装像蚂蚁一样走回办公室的时候，桌子上每个人的位置都摆上了个冰咖啡。

邱贻可手捧着一杯叼着吸管看着大家一个个落座之后，悠悠的放下手里的杯子：精神了？

没给其他人回答的空隙，他就深深吐了一口气：那我说正事。

 

直到第二天早上，会议室大门才被打开，被释放得经纪人灰头土脸的慢慢蹭出玻璃门，

几个人意志坚定的慌忙打开手机马上开始了新的一天的工作：

“今天外景8点半开始，请马上准备，我马上去接你。”

“您好，对，上次说的广告合约。。。”

“你现在在哪？”

“您好，我是x社的经纪人xx，承蒙多日关照，这次打电话来就是想确定。。。”

“今天晚上 8点，咱们开会！”

意志涣散的早就被折磨的不成样子，一副灵魂出窍后的迷茫和虚脱，眼睛里充满了：我是谁，我在哪，我要去哪的哲学光芒。

会议室里只剩下邱贻可和神情自若的Nagisa，圆桌上一排排的咖啡，没有一个人动过。

方博受上次事情的影响现在收工就直接跑回家，比犯人还乖，没想到今天被他的分管经纪人拦了下来“咱们要谈一下。”

崔庆磊比他大一点，有着和他年纪不符合老成和江湖气。今天凌晨他是重点被轰炸的对象。心灵和肉体焦土一片。

他觉得必须和方博谈一下。

“过去得事情呢，没办法，只希望咱们接下来一切要慎重可以吗？”

“什么意思？”他前一段见过许昕，心快速的蹦到嗓子眼。

“没什么。”崔庆磊摆摆手：“你是聪明人，你肯定明白。”

我不明白，方博半张着嘴看着他。

“接下来的夏季剧是周雨上。”

“我知道.接下来就是发专辑。”

“方博，有没有你特别想做得事情呢，你得有个发展得方向啊，对不，我看你是很喜欢综艺吗？舞台？电视剧？还是音乐？”

方博低头想了一下：“没有特别想做的，只是，如果给我得工作我尽力做好就行了。”

崔庆磊看了他一会，叹了口气：“你这个没有什么野心得样子到是。。。”

没有什么干劲，的确，他没有什么干劲。

从上次见完许昕开始他就不住的幻想如果退社的话会怎么样，毕竟经过了那件事以后他越来越觉得当初的决定是错误的，他唯一想做的事情就是在许昕身边，但是，他一出门就有无数双眼睛盯着，每次他感受到视线就想到了他在网上看到的关于自己的风言风语，能保持原地不动已经花光了他大部分的力气。

让他考虑未来的发展方向？

他没那个心思。

谈话自然陷入了经纪人苦口婆心，方博全程恩啊是的答应敷衍中，没有任何成果的两个人都累得不行，经纪人无奈的在正式录影的十分钟前放他走了。

周雨看到方博丢了魂一样的进来，扣着嘴眯着眼睛---这样不行：出道一年了不鸣不飞。所有的工作都是及格线，两个小的现在还在用敬语，闫安看起来和做Jr时候没有任何改变，方博？方博他还不如做Jr的时候呢。

他准备好好和他谈一下。

日本的电视节目历史有个七八十年，综艺节目的类型也大体的固定了下来：猜谜益智游戏，看VTR充当人肉弹幕，还有就是录影棚里请嘉宾talk。

当然了除了猜谜益智游戏这种，后两种经常在一起规划，无论怎么样，说话的方式和内容都是重中之重，搞笑艺人来讲会说话，会做反应是里所应当的，对于上电视的偶像来说也是一样。

观众才不管你演唱会上怎么歌喉甜美长相动人，只要你在电视节目中一直神游说话不着调，你的路人缘绝对不会好，偶像文化在怎么挣钱也算是亚文化，想知道电视的影响力多重要就看看哪种随机采访的VTR节目，全日本认知度最高的就是那个 Music station 带着墨镜的主持人老头。他出名不是因为每周五带着墨镜和各个嘉宾说话然后莫名其妙的冷场，他出名是因为他做了33年现场直播的午间综艺。

紧随其后的就是北野武，还有鱼叔。

三个都是搞笑艺人，三个都是正常发挥起来能把天上的月亮说成太阳的主。这就是为什么作为搞笑艺人来讲说话能力是最重要的，这也是为什么有那么多没长相，没前途，没家世背景的年轻人削尖了脑袋要当搞笑艺人。

这条路是最有梦想的。

当然是没有长相，没有前途，没有家世背景的年轻人的梦想，所以当许昕自爆自己是歌舞伎家的人的时候他不出意外的收获了很多搞笑艺人的憎恶和路人好奇的目光。

最开始他是把这个事情放在段子里---自虐的

尚坤：大家好，我们是左右。我要加油啊,请大家支持我。

许昕: 诶诶，我呢？

尚坤：你？别闹。

许昕：我没闹啊，咱们不是组合吗

尚坤：对啊，所以我红了就行了啊

许昕：那我呢。

尚坤：管你去死。

许昕：等等等等，怎么忽然就这么冷淡。

尚坤：大家不知道这位是谁吧，这位是歌舞伎家的人。

众人：？？？？

尚坤：你看看都是这个反应。脑子不清楚非的来说漫才，四年换了四个相方，只剩下我了。

许昕：对。

尚坤：完全是看在他给我发工资的份上。

所以许昕因为自爆自己是歌舞伎的后人才有了一点点小名气，等到张继科要宣传电影上综艺的时候在台本作家的嘴里听到许昕这个名字也察觉到，很多人对这个锦衣玉食不要非的要做搞笑艺人的“贵公子”有着很大的兴趣。

“我听说许昕，许先生和你是一个经纪人，请问你们熟悉吗？”

在事先准备会议上，台本作家忽然抛出这个名字。

"哦，熟悉啊，我的后辈以前经常一起玩。“

“有没有什么小趣事之类的。”作家来了兴致。

“四年换了四个相方，然后差点要不做了。他以前是装傻的，变成吐槽了。”

作家转着笔没有说话。过了一会他才开口：“他是王家的人这个事情你以前知道吗？”

“啊？不知道。”张继科摇摇头。

“那这样，这期节目主题是：让我生气的人。我直接写你很生气他隐瞒了他是梨园之后的事情怎么样。”

张继科本来打算是把马龙叫上来的，因为他们两个实在是太长时间没有出现在电视前了，没想到半路杀出来个许昕。

他皱着眉毛本来要拒绝的，但是沉吟了一下觉得提携一下许昕也没什么不好，就点了头。更重要的是他发现在这个圈里的，谁都不容易，与人方便也不是什么坏事，加上自己在电视界已经是出了名的不合作，风言本来他和马龙是可以一起上那个深夜档的，但是由于自己搞砸了太多的企划，直接被制作人NG了，他喜欢做演员，更喜欢M1夺冠后和马龙7x24小时流浪在各个电视台上节目的日子，所以他忍住了脾气，完全赞同对面构成作家的话，保证了节目的顺利进行。

许昕在写出段子之后也已经没有什么回头的余地，他认为：如果自己能走得更高，最起码，他可以去预约那间贵的要死的空中地窖，他可以派自己的司机去接方博，他也可以在电视圈和自己的本家相互有个照应。

歌舞伎再怎么传统，再怎么地位高，说白了还是张口饭，打开自己的家的名声也是很重要，尤其是王励勤这么累的情况下，能让王家多上几次电视提醒人们----虽然六代目现在身体不好到没办法上台，但是王家也不至于没有人。

一拍即合。

成年的许昕的第一次电视荧屏出道就是在张继科做嘉宾的时候。

方博无意中看到了，他在休息室里看到主持人问许昕：你怎么一直没有和你前辈说呢。

许昕：前辈那个时候经常请我吃饭，有一次请我吃了个特别有名的便当，松级别的，

主持人解释道：最高级别的

许昕：对啊，那个便当特别好吃，从此之后我就觉得好像不说能多吃几年。

张继科指着他喊：这个家伙太过分了，为了多吃我几顿饭就骗了我五六年。

那个便当的确很好吃，方博符合着许昕的话，因为确切的说是方博吃了，他们初遇的凌晨，许昕弯下腰有点奇怪的打量着他，和他说：你知道吗，未成年人吸烟是违法的哦。

方博抬头看着他一点也没有初见面的生疏和拘谨，他理直气壮的说：所以我让你帮我买啊。

特别的自然，好像所有困难，麻烦，他不想做的事情交给眼前的这个人就可以解决，那是他们的第一次见面，却是久别重逢一样。

“方博！"电视屏幕忽然暗了下去，许昕笑脸瞬间消失。

周雨的脸出现了。方博愣了一下，稍稍退后了一点：“怎，怎么了，看个电视而已，我也没怎么样。”

自己全招了。

周雨摇摇头，他最近电视剧的拍摄和录歌还有自己的节目，还有大学的课程全部都加在一起疲惫不堪，他坐在沙发上觉得要再尝试一次：“我们需要谈谈。”

周雨先是感谢了方博说谢谢他，愿意和他出道，愿意一起实现梦想。然后他只字未提方博的绯闻，直接说到了现在：“但是，出道不是完结了，咱们还有很长的路要走。”

"所以？”

”我希望你能帮帮我，我需要你。我曾经以为这是我们三个人的梦想，但是到今天我发现，这个可能是我一个人的梦想。”周雨的嘴边掠过一丝清冷的笑容，方博看着他又一次发现周雨真的是个好看的人。即使难过的时候都像是在看一个电视剧的情节一样。赏心悦目。

“怎么帮你？"

"把你的心，" 周雨指着那个黑色的电视机屏幕 "放回到这里。" 他又点了点他们目前的休息室。

对不起。

"你没什么好道歉的。"  
周雨靠回沙发上："但如果你要退出，这一次，我不会再栏你了。"

好看的眼睛黯淡下去。

 

自从邱贻可上一次在办公室生生虐了他们所有的经纪人之后他就被Nagisa和医生联合强制的送进了医院疗养。

"Chief，如果你再这样下去，我只能把你送进屏蔽电波的病房。"

第N次他被发现用手机在发邮件，而且还大张旗鼓的cc了Nagisa，"我说过，我们之间的情分是搞好工作，你现在如果不顾这个情分，我只能。。。

"我就是在搞好工作啊。" 邱贻可暴躁的不行。

你不是。  
Nagisa没有和他争论的意思，淡淡的给邱贻可下了个总结："你最近只是拿工作在发泄而已，会议上的事情，还有你说过到了春天你就要休息，但是现在夏季剧都播放到第三集了，马上Flying-Z发第一张专辑，继而来的是I团的Ace的电影，还有秋天的特番都会来，根据我的判断你没办法胜任。"

"Nagisa，什么时候要你来命令我了。"  
邱贻可啪的撕掉了手上的针管，跳下床两手掐腰的看着他的秘书。

他的秘书完全没有怕他的，"我没有命令，我是强制你."

然后她也没管一直在滴答水的药瓶子，直接按了病房的警报键，等护士急忙忙的冲进来的时候，她就趁乱走了。

第二天，病房里所有的信号都被屏蔽。

于是，这个局势就有点乱了，邱贻可，那个邱贻可竟然联系不到了，逼宫，策反，变天各种的猜疑袭来，Nagisa 就是死咬着不放，对外只是说邱贻可去旅游了，她暂时接替他的工作，

“我早就看出来她有野心。”

“天啊，比邱贻可还斯巴达的女人。是世界上战斗力最强的妖怪。”

“所以说女人太好强了吧，有点吓人。”

Nagisa行走在舆论的风口浪尖里，语言像是锋利的刀子划过她，她无动于衷，甚至有点滑稽：他们怎么能认为这种事情会伤害阻碍到自己？

最近除了周雨在上剧，其他的团都算安静，事情不多，媒体老实，她从来不觉得这个是个很了不起的工作，但是做了就做好吧。

只是有一天她在公司的大楼地下看到那个瓷娃娃还是有点吃惊的。

您好。

瓷娃娃有点局促的看着她。

你好。

Nagisa走到她身边。她身上是甜腻的香奈儿的味道。

Nagisa是血橙的古龙水。

？？

我来看，看邱先生，据说他最近。。。她开始思量下一句怎么说。

Nagisa不耐烦的捋了一下长发。她化的很淡的职业装，嘴唇是接近肤色的西柚色，比她年龄稍长的那个Nagisa是干枫叶色，应该是阿玛尼研磨出来的那一抹红，落在她精致小巧的下巴上。

怎么，你还在想着Chief ? 真是一点学习能力都没有啊。

她抱起肩膀有点不耐烦了。过了一会：“那条项链你喜欢吗？”

小个子的点点头 ，嘴唇的红色上下摇晃，还有她眼睛里的色彩。

"我的品味不错吧。” Nagisa冰冷的说。她打定主意让眼前的人死心。

没想到她丝毫没有动摇，连最原始的不解和自作多情后的羞愧都没有，她只笑了一下：“我早就知道了，那天我送他泡芙的时候他就察觉到什么，拐着弯儿告诉我了。没想到是您挑的。谢谢。”

她扬起小巧的下巴，看着她。

就算是这样还要来？Nagisa 盯着她，这个人太傻了，她是怎么做成这么有名的女公关？天下有大把的男人等她去征服，她为什么就吊在这棵树上？

蓦然，高个子的人伸出手臂，钳住了那个小小的下巴，小个子的吃惊的眼神闪过，然后就被遮挡住了。

Nagisa钳住她的下巴，凑过自己的脸，就亲了上去。

西柚和枫叶胶着在一起，撕咬研磨出新的一抹颜色，野性又浪漫的溢出了他们的唇线，溢到她们的脸颊。

精致的洋装被按到地下车库的水泥墙上，四只高跟鞋哒哒哒的在地面上敲了几声 。

之后离开了对方，Nagisa 眼神仍然冰冷，她抬起手背蹭了蹭脸上的口红印子。看着在墙角不住打颤的和她同名的女人，“对不起。”

然后她帮她轻轻的擦掉嘴角溢出的红色，就带着血橙的味道离开了。

过了几天当邱贻可再次拥有手机的使用权的时候发现是上边多了一条短信：通知Chief，Nagisa现在是我的人。

乱套。同名起码说个姓氏  
邱贻可对着手机抱怨了一句，然后放下手里的苹果：了解。


	15. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の秋 1 xb

“Nagisa---”邱贻可刚从医院出来上了车之后看到前边的秘书，故意拉长了声音：“我还以为你能多坚持一会呢，没想到啊。”他低头看着自己在住院期间长长的指甲。  
“什么意思，另外。我定了个沙龙 Chief 需要像是度假归来。”他的秘书和以往没有任何变化。  
“对你老板的女伴啊。我真以为你会放弃呢。”  
“Chief 看出来了？”  
“哦，你什么时候因为谁生过气啊，就是那天在电话里和我说了礼貌，哼，礼貌。”  
Nagisa没什么反应依旧开车。  
“你竟然不怀疑我看出来了吗？”邱贻可倾身问道。  
“Chief 从来不说没有目的的谎话，我为什么要怀疑?"   
“没意思。”邱贻可靠回了座椅，“回去之后麻烦看一下你的邮件。”

邱贻可出院当天就炒掉了三个经纪人，其中一个是崔庆磊最好的朋友，他看着他的朋友垂头丧气的收拾好东西走掉了，崔庆磊刚想上去说话，就被邱贻可本人拦住了：“我事情和你说。”  
差点晕倒，想着没准他就是第四个。  
邱贻可皮肤有点黑，看来是去海边度假了，然后崔庆磊就不敢看他了，低头盯着自己的鞋尖。  
“你看方博看的怎么样？”邱贻可撩开衣摆。柱在扶手上，手指敲着下巴，高深莫测的看着他。  
“没，没什么，那个事情之后他老实多了。”  
“哼。” 邱贻可轻蔑又快速的发出一个音节，眼睛转了一下：“他的事情，还是不要和别人说的好。”  
“我没说。”崔庆磊急忙为自己辩护，  
邱贻可眉毛挑了挑。  
“我就是说我比较奇怪，为什么方博忽然来了电视剧的申请，那么匆忙弄得我有点措手不及。我。。。”  
邱贻可换了个姿势，抱着自己的手臂---他不明白为什么有人会这么笨，这个电视剧当然是自己争取下来的，崔庆磊也觉察到了异常---上的太急，完全没有计划，但是这样的异常只能让他抱怨突如其来的繁忙，完全没有提醒他:这件事有点蹊跷，把嘴闭好。  
反而他开始和身边的人这个电视剧来的太紧急，也泄露了制作方之间的交涉，他最好的经纪人朋友觉察到了就泄露给其他人，三转五转，方博过去的历史就被贴在了网上。  
想到着，他就捏着眉心，多亏了Nagisa的直接杀了自己一个措手不及，所有人都不知道他去哪里了，也有了功夫可以多查查自己不在公司期间那帮经纪人的动向，果然自己平白无故消失了之后心里有鬼的都开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
这种事他不能交给Nagisa 因为她实在不懂这些，她看了辞退人员的名单连眼睛都没眨就安排好了，她不懂这个，她也不在乎这个，邱贻可知道，最开始他就雇佣了一个极度偏科的秘书。  
崔庆磊看着邱贻可不说话，心里更慌了，“是不是我说错了什么？”  
“你错在话太多了。”  
于是崔庆磊就和身边的同样的经纪人保持了距离，一个方面他想保住饭碗，另一个方面他认识了个公司以外的朋友。  
他和陈玘是在赌马场认识的。  
两人都压了一匹马，一样赔的屁都不剩，互相交流了一个同情的眼神之后就分开了，没想到在两个小时后的小钢珠店又遇到了。  
赌神赐予的缘分，怎么也要攀谈几句，  
他一点也不吃惊陈玘是吉本的经纪人，陈玘倒是听到他是那个公司的以后上上下下的打量了他一会。然后有点同情的拍了拍他。  
“咱们都是黑心企业的奴隶，没什么的。”崔庆磊不知道陈玘同情他是因为他的上级是邱贻可。  
被误会了的陈玘倒是没有纠正他，反而觉得这样更好，点点头：“吉本一样黑。”  
然后就是时常的喝酒，赌钱，小钢珠，喝酒。倒是张超被冷落了。

“这家伙最近是不是谈恋爱了。”张超看着上次和陈玘对话还是几个月之前的事情。  
“工作比较忙吧。”郝帅有一搭没一搭的回话，他低头玩着手机，甚至没在乎问句的主语是谁。  
他们在录制一个特别番组---艺人们私底太乱来。  
当然他们应该是不知道主题的，时针指向了晚上12点，朝日电视台一直是这样，棚是有限的，但是艺人是无穷的，加上特别番组，二三十号当红的艺人，最厉害的手上十多个节目都要录。  
要有摄影棚，又要每个人都有时间大概就是半夜一点左右了。  
这两个人从早上十一点开始跑了大阪-名古屋-东京-大阪又做了新干线的末班车回到了东京录节目，像加油一样喝咖啡。  
现在就等着精神抖擞的上场了。  
全是艺人的节目真的是很辛苦，每一个都是敌人，二三十号，播放出来撑死了九十分钟，有的人干坐了四个小时，一个镜头都没有，拿了点劳务费就回家了，然后就失去了下次上台的可能。  
这个世界就是这样，也许只是几分钟，你让大家笑了，那么你的机会就来了。  
但是，哪有那么容易，第一排的老人还在呢。  
张超和郝帅也只是坐在第二排，加上他们私底下真的什么也没干，只是说漫才而已，看着周围的很多艺人，一会私底下联谊被爆出来，一个背着老婆改了自己的日程表，一个被曝去了风俗店，有的没得都说了一堆。  
在搞笑的世界里，有一个东西叫铺垫，可以用来使反正话，也可以用来收回伏线。但是由于综艺节目的节奏太快，来不及收回伏线，反正话是最好用的。  
也就是通俗的说 ： 立flag 然后啪啪打脸。  
不管哪国的人民群众对于啪啪打脸都是喜闻乐见，只要被打的不是我就行。  
如果被打得是搞笑艺人。人民群众看的哈哈笑，艺人也有钱拿岂不是皆大欢喜？！  
所以过度的夸张和掺假永远是他们的强项，只要是有节目效果，脱衣服，黄段子，爆粗口，打架也不是没有的，张超和郝帅是新人的时候被吓得目瞪口呆，现在也出道将近十年，终于习惯了这个弱肉强食的世界。  
要不然说女艺人难出头呢。  
今天也是这样，秋季档，这个时间，这个阵容，大家心里都有点数：估计是要做私底下太乱来的企划。  
“辛苦了。”  
推门进来的竟然是张继科。  
郝帅有点吃惊的看着他：“怎么你也来了？”  
张继科茫然的点点头：这个是不是私底下太乱来的企划。  
“所以说，你怎么来了？”  
张继科显然还没到能来这种斗兽场的级别，别说他了，郝帅和张超都够呛，  
“我也不知道，我觉得应该是叫马龙的，但是陈玘搞错了让我来了。”张继科无奈的摊摊手。  
“应该不是。”张超摸着下巴：“是看你最近在电视剧的曝光多了，所以加了进来吧。”

节目正式  
主持人说出：今天的主题其实是：私底下太乱来。  
几乎所有人都一脸困惑和不满意的嚷嚷着：就是因为不想让人知道才在私底下偷偷的干啊！  
这个是套路，连张继科都懂的，没吃过猪肉难道还没看过猪跑吗，旁边人站起来大声说话，他也大声说话就对了。  
一个艺人被曝了去联谊，然后和其中的一个女孩失踪，周围的人都在起哄，张继科认识这个人，明明就是中途走了而已，但是到了这也变成了和女孩失踪了，然后去了酒店。  
“那你是没有去喽？”主持人在问他，  
所有人都看着他，如果这个时候他大义凛然的传达真相：我就是没去，她身体不舒服走了，我也喝多了先回去。  
那么他下一次也别打算上这个节目了。  
所有人都在看他，也就是短暂的一秒钟不到的时间：嘛。去了是去了！  
笑声炸开。  
所谓的艺人，所谓的服务业就是要瞬间判断对方要什么，观众要什么，怎么才能搞笑，然后提供他们想要的东西，真的假的已经是不重要的事情了。  
等张继科神游的时候忽然被点名了  
：第15名，张继科。  
演员！演员！ 有人在起哄，张继科摆手：“我不是演员."  
“张先生你的保姆车在哪里？”  
“艺人里面为什么混了一个演员。”  
“我是吉本的！”张继科瞪着眼睛纠正道，所有人都笑了。  
然后主持人读到：“左右，里的许昕。”  
张超这才知道真正找张继科的原因，演员曝光率是原因，试探试探先把许昕这个名字抛出来也是未来请他的铺垫。  
毕竟综艺圈对这个歌舞伎的后代的搞笑艺人还是有一定兴趣的。  
“最近完全没有他和马龙的工作，正因为这个而发愁。”  
所有人都哦，的一声。  
“的确是呢，最近看不到两个人在一起了。”   
张继科红了脸：“就这个吗？”  
要知道他前一个暴露的可是联谊去开房的事情，被说出来个真心的烦恼，他倒是害羞起来。  
“就是这个。”主持人恶趣味地看着他。  
场内的一下冷了下来，张继科离开综艺太久了，他完全不知道着这种台阶艺人中怎么表现自己。  
这个时候，张超开口了。  
“解散了？”  
“没解散。”  
“前相方马龙对吗？”  
“都说了没有解散。”  
“果然是演员出道了吗？”其他人也找到了突破口。  
“我是吉本的。”  
“我们节目有一期是：本来是组合艺人，你可以上。”  
“我们没有解散！"  
终于混过去了，剩下的两个多小时，张继科就老老实实做了两个多小时的人肉背景。  
当节目播出的那一天，陈玘拧着眉毛看了一会两个问题：张继科完全不会综艺；他和马龙的组合活动的确是太少了。

方博是和他母亲看的那期节目，看到许昕的名字之后还感叹了一下：好好的孩子，怎么想不开去做谐星。  
然后她转过来问方博：“他不是你朋友吗，你没问过他吗？”

从小我就被寄养到了亲戚家，他们对我很好，算是没有任何负担的长大了，但那里终究不是我的家，还是小孩的时候我就拼了命的想讨他们开心，能想到的最简单的方法就是逗他们笑，做了什么有趣的事情，那个人看到了笑了就等于他认可我，接纳我。我才去做了搞笑艺人。

很多年以前许昕和他说的话突然钻了出来，方博在那段话之中停留了一会，但是他不准备和任何人说，他摇了摇头。  
“妈，他们家的事你都知道吧。”  
“那是当然。”他母亲靠在沙发上有点自豪的扬扬下巴。  
“许昕从来没说过他家的事，他是以前是歌舞伎的演员吗。”  
“是啊。”  
他妈妈从沙发上坐了起来，跑回到卧室里，不一会捧了一个箱子，打开里面各种的剪报。方博吐槽着自己妈妈老土的迷妹行为。  
“这个，就是许昕小时候上台之后的报纸啊。”  
小小的许昕，涂抹了脸，要是不往那里想没人看得出来。  
“他真的上过台啊。”方博盯着照片自言自语道。  
“那当然，他当时可是万众期待的小明星啊。未来的七代目！”  
他妈妈双手合十放在下巴上：“那么小不点，却没有怯场，沉着冷静的演完了。”眼睛里都是回忆和快乐。然后她的眼神沉了下去：“没想到他忽然就退出了，变成这样。”  
“变成这样也很好。"方博忽然很激动。  
“哦，对，你们是朋友对吧。”他妈妈开始收拾盒子里的东西。  
拽过方博手里的剪报的时候方博的手指挽留了一瞬，但是仍然放开了。  
“他好像是王家最大的女儿的孩子，现在的六代目是他舅舅，当初他妈妈结婚的时候也很轰动啊，歌舞伎的大小姐不是嫁给其他的歌舞伎家族就是嫁个富商什么的，结果她嫁给了T大的第一才子，当时版面就是：嫁才不嫁财。但是那个男人真的很优秀啊，大家以为他会从政，王家在搞政治联姻，没想到他做了几年外交官之后就不干了，现在两个人都在国外。”  
“为什么？”  
他妈妈看了他一眼：“可能是想自由吧，在梨园的女人根本没有什么自由可谈，如果嫁给了个歌舞伎演员，演员的全身都是要保护的，包括手，他们的行李都是老婆在拎，各种规矩就更多了，剧场里，人情上，你要记得所有人的艺名 本命，他的房间面，是第几代的，师传关系，打点一切，”她叹了口气：“太累了。我觉得他妈妈最开始和那人结婚就是看准了以后可以脱离这个世界。”  
“那许昕。。。”  
“我哪知道。”他妈妈扣上了盒子若有所思，“那个时候王家虽然有大公子，王励勤。但是听说他从小身体不是很好，没办法上台，歌舞伎这种也和你们明星差不多，没有新鲜血液的话很容易被人遗忘，每次有孩子亮相啊，这种都是大新闻，会被热炒的，估计是因为这个吧，作为艺养子过继给了舅舅家。”  
这对他不公平！  
方博没有敢说，但是自从听完他母亲的话之后，他就变得气呼呼的，他自然知道自己没有什么立场评判许昕妈妈的做法，但是自己自由了把孩子扔在她认为是监牢的歌舞伎世界里，那个被留下的孩子是怎样的孤独。  
他越是这么想，他就越想见到许昕，他想让他知道他不是一个人，不论什么时候都不是一个人；他经常心潮澎湃的想了很多场景：自己会怎么表达自己的爱意和情感。那都是在寂静的夜里，他的想法和感情在夜色的庇护下肆无忌惮的扩散，他想了很多，似乎他也是自由的，他可以自由的和他在一起，无所顾忌的释放爱意和关怀，让他看到自己，让自己可以保护他，光是想到这些他就会觉得幸福，  
光是想到自己的爱意，他就会感到不那么孤独。  
但是一切都在太阳升起，普照这个世界的时候，那些美好的憧憬，浪漫的探险都像肥皂泡一下 啪 的消失无踪。  
他坐在化妆间里也涂上了自己的面具。  
他还没有自由到可以随时表达自己的爱意，他甚至没有自由到可以随时表达自己。  
他是偶像，是卖梦想为生的人，怎么可能把真实的表达出来，真实从来不代表美好或丑恶，真实只代表真实。  
所以，他一直在神游，节目中缓不过神，夜晚的畅想和冲动耗光了他白天的能量，也许他还没来得及明白这种不负责任的行为会给他人带来什么。  
一次例行的节目之前的问候，他刚要敲响工作人员的房门的时候就听到里面人再说  
“Flying-Z,没有飞起来啊。”  
“能怎么飞，现在娱乐圈极度饱和，老得下不来，新的上不去，哪里都是一样，何况，他们也就那样。”  
背地里的风言风语，方博早就习惯了，他收回了要敲门的手，就慢慢拐弯回到自己休息室的时候另一个声音响起：“你们这些大人怎么能乱说话。”  
那是闫安的声音，方博不知道自己的队友怎么了，就急匆匆的往回走，  
“方博过去和你们有什么关系，他神游也轮不到你们插嘴吧，”  
脚步忽然被定住了，方博真切的听到了自己的名字，听到了自己的朋友在维护自己，他还没反应过来就看到闫安的经纪人已经冲过去，几乎同时崔庆磊出现拉走了他。  
方博懵懵懂懂的跟着他，周围的人都化成模糊的影子，他的世界目前只有闫安的声音在回响。  
进入了楼梯间之后，崔庆磊气急败坏的说：“你们都是我们的祖宗啊！”  
方博低着头，似乎还处在震荡之中，应该是工作人员说了自己什么，然后正好被后来的闫安听到了，闫安就。。。  
他的头更低了，自己根本不值得这么被维护啊。  
“方博。”崔庆磊没有给他多余思考的时间，摇了摇他。  
“什么都别说，什么都别做，当作没有这个事，知道吗？否则，闫安过不去，那些工作人员也过不去，知道的人越少越好。”  
“装不知道吗？” 他的声音开始哽咽。“我为什么要装不知道，我为什么要装着什么都没发生？”眼泪开始打转，颤巍巍的，应声落下：“我们也是有感情的啊？！”  
崔庆磊吞了吞口水，他被方博吓到了。  
邱贻可急匆匆的赶到电视台的时候节目的录制时间已经推迟了三十分钟，这事有点严重，因为棚都是有预约时间的，你跟不上进度下一个节目也完了。  
他来的路上已经给王皓打了电话，也接到了崔庆磊的一个求助电话，到了之后就放下身段给工作人员一个个赔礼道歉，拉着一脸不乐意的闫安。  
然后自己在场下抱着肩膀看完了第一场的录制，确定没什么事之后又急匆匆的走了。  
“新人真是操心啊。”  
他上车之后看着自己的手机叨咕。“Nagisa 今天晚上帮我预约个俱乐部。”  
“还是最近Chief一直去的那家吗？”  
“恩。”  
Nagisa没有说话，安排好一切之后从新发车。过了一会邱贻可忽然说。  
“我知道你在想什么？”  
“我什么都没想。”  
“你在想：他肯定和那家店的女公关搞在一起了。”  
“我什么都没想。”  
“你想对了，”邱贻可看着外面行驶的车流：“Nagisa 你知道，我手底下都是小男孩，我要是没有个把个女朋友的话，那帮人会怎么说我，会怎么说我手下的人吗？”  
Nagisa 没有说话，在车流里穿行着。  
“在这个圈子容不下太干净的人，与其你被他们说的乱七八糟，不如你先写好对自己有利的剧本按部就班的演下去最好。”  
Nagisa停在红灯出，手指敲着方向盘。  
“我听说Chief从小就是个好演员。”

俱乐部的客人只有邱贻可和方博。  
“你能喝酒了吧？” 看着方博坐下后问道。  
“能，能。”  
邱贻可马上点了一杯酒。然后有点欣慰的看着他：“当年只能请你和可乐。”  
方博觉得自己更自责了，邱贻可一项对他很好，这点没办法抹去，不管他是不是背地里拆散了他和许昕，也不管他到底做了什么，但是他相信，邱贻可对他算是用心照顾栽培，至于他做的事情，任何人处在邱贻可的位置都会这么做吧。  
“我最近都不在公司，听说你过得不太好？” 邱贻可接过就，看着金黄色液体里欢腾的气泡。  
方博不说话。  
“晚上就是好啊。”邱贻可伸了个懒腰：“觉得特别自由和舒畅，做什么都是可以被原谅的。”  
。。。  
“但是今天白天的事情你听到了吗？”  
“听，听到了。”  
“方博，这个就是我们做的事情啊，不光是你，每个人都在做，你可能觉得这是你自己的事情，但是永远不是，起码你的工作牵扯到崔庆磊，你其他的四个团员，四个团员也有他们的经纪人，还有我的事情，还有你们fan club里面几万的粉丝，长大了，能喝酒了是好事，但是坏事就是你处在一个网络之中。”  
“知，知道。”方博抿了一口酒，他从来不觉得能喝酒是好事，他也不喜欢喝酒。  
邱贻可抬眼看看他。笑了一下。  
“我知道你见过他。”  
猛地抬头对上了邱贻可犀利的眼神，似乎能看穿一切的眼神。  
“或者是他见过你。但是他应该是来见你了，毕竟那家店不是你们可以定上的。”  
“怎么。。。”  
“别担心，那家店很安全，可能是最安全的，我只是通过媒体的朋友打听到了，但是还没轮到我，王励勤已经摆平了。”  
“我们不会有什么了。” 方博攥着拳头。  
“我相信这个。”邱贻可点点头。  
“但是，你也要相信这个。”邱贻可看着他，和煦的笑了，像是白天的阳光。

陈玘今天仍然和崔庆磊喝酒，崔庆磊这一天过得心惊胆战，他喝了不少然后看到了张继科，  
“你的艺人？”  
他碰了碰陈玘，陈玘眯着眼睛看到了张继科许昕走进了包厢，笑了一下：“他们俩最近还真是走的近啊。”  
然后几个年轻人也在包厢里进进出出。  
崔庆磊看的羡慕：“你们就是好啊，光明正大的玩还能上电视。”  
“我们吃苦遭罪的时候怎么没人说?"  
陈玘看着包房里出来进去女生短短的裙摆默默的抱怨着。


	16. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の秋 2 xb

风趣幽默的男人对于异性的吸引力大约等于36D的女性对于异性的吸引力。

为什么谁也不知道，可能是由于一个人如果风趣幽默不油腻不贫嘴就暗示着这个人脑袋反应快，如果他能面面俱到谁都不得罪的说笑话，那么也侧面证明了这个人懂得人情世故体察人性，相比之下会是个有趣温柔的伴侣吧。

但具体是什么现在还没有科学研究，也不能断言，但是搞笑艺人比较受女生欢迎这一点是毋庸置疑的，如果年轻一点加上一张英俊的脸，他们在现实里受欢迎的程度没准会超过偶像---毕竟相比较而言，他们更平易近人有亲和力。

而且最重要的是，这帮人没事就去大街上练习搭讪，讨女孩子欢心这一点上下死了功夫。

今天张继科和许昕还有几个后辈说是一起喝酒，后辈们一琢磨：吃饭的钱肯定是不用自己掏了，但是自己也要做点事情，虽然这两个人私生活都是出了名的神秘莫测，但是多叫几个人，把场面弄得热闹一点绝对没有错，胡闹和炒热气氛是搞笑艺人份内的事情。

于是张继科和许昕刚走进包间就看到三个他们的后辈艺人，领来了五个打扮入时的女孩，而且看来他们的后辈也下了很大功夫---五个女生，五种类型。

张继科在一个年纪稍长稳重温和的黑发OL模样的女生旁边坐下来了，他对面的许昕旁边是个年轻活泼的小姑娘，已经是秋天了还毫不介意的露着一双长腿，卷卷的栗色长发，眼窝下面就是腮红，举止透着可爱。

谁年轻的时候都做过搭讪，他和马龙以前就曾经比赛过谁搭讪的女生多，只是喝喝酒，来回打闹聊天而已，他也没放在心上，就和身边的女生攀谈起来，果然身旁人是个有社会经验搞时装的，无聊在街上被搭讪，听说能见到明星就跟着来了。

“没想到，见到的M1的冠军啊。” 不忘恭维道。

张继科低头笑了：“能记得我是M1冠军的人不多了啊，好多人都以为我是演员呢。”

“诶，是说我年龄大了吗？”她丝毫没有介意，开始拿自己的年龄开玩笑。

“哪里，哪里，怎么敢啊，你大能大到哪里去，不就是二十三四吗。”

“真会说话。”女生举起了杯子，喝了一口。“我还给你投过票呢。那年的M1.”

看来真的是喜欢搞笑的人，张继科放下杯子郑重的道了谢。

“别别，我就是喜欢漫才而已，没想到啊，喜欢的组合竟然解散了。”女孩看着他很有内容的笑了起来。

“都说了我们没有解散。。。”张继科说道一半。

“哦，原来那被私底下的企划你也看了？”

女孩点点头，零碎的黑发摇摆着，她的耳环反射着灯光，“看了啊，我喜欢搞笑啊，就是周末实在没时间去剧场，还是希望你们多上电视说漫才啊。不过这样也很好。”

“好什么，我。。”张继科沉吟了一会，没有继续说。

“既然是相方的话，总有回到舞台的那一天啊，好多艺人都是兜了一圈最后仍然站在舞台上的，你要相信你的相方。”女孩忽然正儿八经的安慰起他来了。

张继科低头不语。

“但是，我身为一个观众来讲，这对你们是个好事？”

“好事？”

“恩。”女孩一面扬脖子喝酒一边瞥了一眼他，“马龙呢，稍稍有点不怒自威的感觉，他这么多年在电视上被欺负都没有效果，因为强者装弱者的感觉太明显了，不好带入，这样如果你们组合有了明显的名气差的话，大家就更好调笑马龙了。我不做电视，但是我也看了这么多年综艺，现在最红的就是被欺负的角色。”

“你们觉得马龙身上有点这样的感觉吗？”张继科来了兴致。

“是啊，”女孩点点头，“虽然看起来笑眯眯的但是感觉发火会很严重的那种人。”

的确啊，张继科点头微笑，他们因为段子的问题吵架的时候马龙就是那样，倔强到不可理喻，很多时候都是张继科作为写段子的要让步。

他发火的样子就是很可怕啊。

“所以给人感觉有点距离，不好亲近，作为搞笑艺人是致命伤，”女孩提起筷子夹了一片刺身。“比如说我能想到我现在和你在说话，但是如果我面对的是马龙就完全不知道说什么了。”

“他没那么可怕。"张继科马上纠正道。“他还是很好相处的。”

“但是怎么都觉得有距离啊.

女孩咬着筷子头陷入了沉思。

张继科没有发现看似他和身边漂亮优雅的女孩相谈甚欢了一个晚上，但是主题都在说马龙。

许昕那边空气就沉闷许多，他明显能感觉到对方是有备而来的，她每一句话，每一个举动都值得自己好好琢磨一下，不是他太小心，是他同样类型的见得有点多。

他仍然敬业的逗闷子，哄她开心，只不过是出于搞笑艺人的业务素养，但是对方却一直在窥探真实的许昕是什么样的。

“原来你是左撇子啊。没看出来啊。”

“原来你真的和张继科这么要好啊。”

“为什么要做搞笑艺人啊。”

“你住在这附近吗？”

他轻轻的拉开了和女生的距离，回避她的每一个问话，瞥到张继科和身边的人有说有笑的样子突然觉得是不是自己有问题，自己是唯一没有融进去的人。

当过了十二点，局面就开始控制不住了，

服务员已经送来了五六次的酒，男生女生都忍不住开始去厕所再回来，理智的闸门有意无意开始松懈，后辈的人突然玩起来了国王游戏。

在几次发人深思的贴脸，互相暴露初夜的年龄之后走向就越来越奇怪了。比如身边的女生会不经意的贴过来，或者他旁边的后辈艺人会悄悄的和身边的女生说什么，许昕注意到有两个人已经在桌子底下偷偷的勾着手指，来回调情打闹。

心里叹了口气，觉得有点无聊，张继科去抽烟，他也随着去了。

“你不是不抽烟吗？”

“我喘口气。”

烟草点上了之后，没有什么交谈，望着都市里麻木的夜空发呆。

车流稀疏，缓缓的流淌出光海，他们俩都说了太多话，出来只想静一静。

突然许昕扔下烟蒂：“我回家了。”

“诶？”张继科意外的看着他。

“我回家了。”他好像忽然生起气来，或者他忽然就不耐烦了，本来是中场休息，让他强制的画上了个句号。

张继科点点头：“那我也回家了。”

在结帐的时候才发现外边喝酒的陈玘，陈玘向他介绍了崔庆磊，也是经纪人，是那个偶像公司的经纪人哦，听到公司的名字，许昕愣了一下，转瞬一下这个圈子就这么大，遇到也不稀奇，就礼貌的打了个招呼，然后陈玘往往走廊尽头的包厢一脸嬉笑：“这么早就走了？是不是等着一会和谁在集合呢？” 一般来讲直接明晃晃的一男一女离席实在是太张扬，所以最稳妥的办法是一个先离开，过了一会，那一座散了之后两个人相互联络一下再见面是最聪明的做法。 “怎么可能？”张继科有点轻蔑的否定，崔庆磊和许昕站在旁边看戏。 张继科和陈玘斗了一会嘴之后就和许昕走了，他们都没有开车，各自坐上了计程车各自回家，一夜无话。 

邱贻可有了新的女朋友这个事情散布的很快，他是出了名的喜欢高级俱乐部里的女公关，这一次据传也是一样，应该也是个女公关，只不过是现任的还是以前是大家就不知道了。

马龙现在由于和Flying-Z一起做节目也多多少少有点耳闻，那天由于一些原因录制被拖迟了四十来分钟，他又看到了邱贻可出现，看来他是怎么摆平的，然后录制完第一部分之后他就风尘仆仆的走了。

马龙对他了解不多，但是就是这么点理解足以警告他，最好离这个人远一点。

Yuki也是这么和他说的，

“那家伙很可怕。”

他有一次和Yuki出了外景之后就成了偶尔见面的朋友，对方是从娱乐圈消失又爬回来的人，对这个圈子了解十分透彻，话里话外都是对整个电视业无尽的爱和恨，还有要和这个圈子共存亡的悲壮感。

“姐，你可以消失，但是这个圈无论什么时候都在。你想多了。”马龙对着她调笑。

女人也不生气，刁上一颗烟：“我可是放弃了终身幸福选了这条路啊，死活也要和它绑在一起。”

“终身幸福？”马龙笑吟吟的重复了一遍：“你想多了。”

Yuki 拍了一下他：“怎么说呢，我可是放弃了很好的男人啊，要是我当初是金钱如粪土一点，现在就是别人的太太了好吗？！”

马龙冲她摆摆筷子：“Yuki姐满脸写的都是野心，怎么可能甘心做谁的太太。”

“诶。很明显嘛。”她掏出镜子照了照。

“特别明显。”马龙给她倒上酒。

“但是是个好男人啊。”Yuki 对着镜子整理着自己的头发叹了一口气：“果然是我没有福气吗？话说他都有新的女朋友了为什么。。。”她想到了邱贻可最近又找了个女公关的流言。

马龙当然不知道这里面的交易，也不知道这就牵扯着他的经纪人，只是模模糊糊回答：“哦那人都有女朋友了？好男人都有女朋友了，这事也不奇怪。”

对面的女人神秘兮兮的扣上了镜子，伸过去脸：“那你有了吗？”

“我？”马龙囧着脸指着自己：“嘛，过去有过，现在没有。”

“怎么呢。”

他们喝的有点多，就开始暴露自己的过去的恋爱历史，毕竟明天醒过来谁也不会记得。

马龙用他被酒精侵蚀的脑袋想了一会，想到的都是他和张继科在说漫才的事情，缓缓的，他才开口：“没准我已经和漫才结婚了呢。”

然后笑得无比满足。

“没劲。”Yuki很粗鲁的那手指指着他：“没意思。”

“喂！和搞笑艺人说什么都行就是不能说没意思啊！”马龙认真的抗议。

“我知道，但是我就要说：没意思。” 女人仍然指着他说，手上的珠宝在暗处发光。

“话说，姐，你是怎么回来的？”马龙也摆弄着餐巾，瞎问着。

“我？”女人斜睨，头发散下来一缕，“和制作人关系好的话就可以回来啊，”然后她慌忙的摆了摆手：“喝多了我也不能说啊，但是马龙，要告诉你一件事就是：一定要和经纪人搞好关系，我就是和他们闹得太僵才被踢出去的，也是和经纪人关系好才被送回来的。”

“经纪人？”马龙也觉得喝的有点脑袋疼，揉着太阳穴：“他们有那么大的权利吗？”

“顶端！”女人举起了手臂，做了一个姿势：“最上层的吧。”

马龙听的模模糊糊，最上层的经纪人。。。


	17. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の冬 1 xb

_飞Z还真是太子团啊，这么多年给了多少美味资源，奈何就是不上去。_

  
_出道一年就爆了丑闻团吗？_

  
_有邱贻可加持什么不行，现在的所谓天团，不就是他一手强力推上去的吗。_

_浪费资源_

_不过这次真太子，和车祸王都没有上，看来即使是邱贻可也看出来了，这两个人白扯。_

_我想说这个团都白扯好吗，站着那么多资源，出道快两年了，不还是那样，真的丢人。_

_这个楼的走向。。。_

_挑酸黑漫天啊_

_看好暴死，恶意麦麸也是够了。_

_笑了，恶意麦麸，除了你家都是真爱对吗_

_楼上难道知道有一种生物叫大饼吗？全天下都是坏人，只有我家好的白莲花大饼。_

_总比上剧暴死，唱歌车祸的好一点_

_出现了，复读机方博O。_

_我真替闫安不值啊，老老实实什么也没干，直接被跳过了。_

_抱走闫安好吗？！他乐得清闲自在，好好上学。_

 

冬季剧的水11，也就是周三晚上11点，被塞进了刘丁硕和孔令轩，双主演的青春电视剧，邱贻可就赌在这上面了，原创的剧本，制作团队都是年轻人，还没怎么样，公式ins账号，推特，还有sns上的大力推广已经开始启动。

他准备做一个面向年轻人的剧。

说是赌上了是因为现在的年轻人真的不看电视了。

从入冬起他手下的几个节目前三个季度的数字就都出来了，比去年掉了1.4% 有的直接被同擂台痛扁的掉了2+。

幸好他手里还有几个面向老年人的科普vtr和几个动物园的外景还算是稳定，制作公司和电视台的人也不声不响，但是一个走向大家都看得清楚：年轻人已经不看电视了，那些所谓面向年轻人受众的电视节目绝对是能撤就撤。

看看短视频app已经开始赞助电视剧和直播软件的老板都能泡到石原里美这样的大明星就知道：媒体界已经悄悄洗牌，走老路只有死路一条。

稳定收视率的除了国民谐星把持的铁板节目只剩下新闻。

邱贻可觉得有点不服气---他就是在电视上起家的，他不相信年轻人会不看电视，就像当初有人说电视会取代电影一样，结果电视还是电视，电影还是电影。

只是内容的问题而已。

他能做到现在绝对不光因为他天天只和那帮制作人喝酒，把人当作棋子跳来跳去的用，他是真的喜欢这个行业才能做到现在的位置。

热爱永远是第一的生产力。

他和几个年轻的剧作家开了好几个星期的会议，剧作家向他推荐让他看看现在年轻人用的app和网络电视让他也了解一下，他在会议上否决了：我已经不是年轻人了，看年轻人的东西也不会变年轻，画虎不成。我就做我一个中年大叔能做的事情就可以了：全力支持你们，至于结果怎么样，咱们共同承担。

“邱先生完全不老啊。”对面的人笑盈盈的说。的确他看起来和正当红的中坚演员没什么区别。

邱贻可笑了一下：“我可是在这个圈子里泡了将近三十年了，从品味来讲和四十多岁的大叔没什么区别。

然后就是人选，Flying-Z值得再有一次机会，毕竟现在出新团的话有点不早不晚，但是方博的事情一出他身上的风险就增加了，这个剧本身就充满了风险，邱贻可第一个把他排出了。

周雨还侵泡在夏x风的运 上面，一时半会估计没办法从那个热血的乒乓球少年的样子拔出来，他也知道以周雨现在的演技还远远达不到。

闫安倒是可以，但是他上次和工作人员搞得不是很愉快，作为惩戒他也不能这么快让他主剧，另外他觉得从各个方面来讲，闫安是他们三个人之中唯一的绿洲了，不声不响也有路人缘，如果这么快就给他资源，年龄大的三家毕陷入混战，现在还不是搞窝里哄的时候。倒是闫安这样没什么资源的样子已经给他吸引了一批饭，最近入会的会员里18%左右都填写的是闫安。

他不打算做任何改变。

那就只剩下孔令轩和刘丁硕了。

入社时间虽然晚，但是底子清白，而且也算中规中矩，平均分比较高，第一次出演没有其他作品的影子，一张白纸，更适合年轻的剧作家创作。

好事情。

“我们因为恐惧而脱力。。。”

邱贻可看着剧本，然后对着几个青年主创确认了一下。对面的几个年轻人点点头。  
邱贻可翻了翻，他的确不懂现在的年轻人到底在想什么，有的时候他们用的词他也看不懂，大体上讲的也不是个完整的故事，硬要说的话是几个失败的小单元凑成的故事。

年轻人，失败？

他不声不响的看了一下企划：大体就是大学毕业刚进入社会的两个朋友在网络上互相诉说遇到的不公平，生活上的困苦的事情。

自我嘲讽和排解。

在社交网络上的自己和生活中的自己，面对职场的恐惧，上面领导的倾轧，无疾而终的感情，和越来越畏首畏脚的自我。

丧兮兮的气息里还有一点自我嘲讽的黑色幽默，

讽刺和玩世不恭比真诚更可靠。

是这个部剧的主旨。

每个人需要个人空间越来越大，其实不是喘不过来气，是已经没有能力面对真诚和现实了，用讽刺调笑和玩世不恭来遮挡真正的自己。

邱贻可合上剧本：“所以这个是脱力系的对吗？”

对

他想了一会，就是沮丧的基调？

是的。

你们真的觉得生活没什么希望吗？

年轻人互相看了一眼，稍微有一点。

为什么？

不知道啊，就是莫名其妙的觉得，是个社会已经是高度成熟和精密，所有的东西在我们出生前就已经决定，我们只是这个世界的闯入者，要么把自己打磨成严丝合缝的零件，嵌入到这个台社会的机器之中，不行的话只能在外围做一个旁观的游客。

我们这一代的年轻人已经来不及制定规则了，我们要做的就是遵循规则，但是这和年轻人的本质是相冲突的，当你看到你的父辈兢兢业业干了二十年还是一个科长的时候，你就看到了你的未来。

没有什么新鲜的，生活寡淡又浅薄到可以用咖啡勺来丈量。

对方的人一个接着一个淡淡的说，他们看起来和剧里的人一样沮丧。

这个的确很有危险，邱贻可咬着手指来回思量，他说让他回去想想。

几天后他说最好有点爱情戏，不一定成功，起码让看到的观众稍微可以看到爱情带来的改变。  
“这个，我们本来就是要一衰到底的啊。”

“你听我说，我不懂你们年轻人，但是我觉得爱情是成人世界里的童话，没人会讨厌童话，就算有，那种人根本就不会看电视。”

到了冬季档，刘丁硕和孔令轩双主演的：我们因为恐惧而脱力。。。就开始公布更多的细节。  
也引起了饭群里的骚动。

方博最近很清闲，除了团活和课程基本上没有别的。

一个夜晚他无聊的打开了电视，不意外的看到了二三十个搞笑艺人的特别番：私底下乱来。

又是这个，对啊，现在已经临近圣诞节了。方博裹着毯子靠在沙发上无聊的打发时间，他看到张继科仍然在里面，然后他就在一片吵闹声中快要睡着的时候，听到里面的人说：

第十 张继科。

方博迷迷糊糊的揉揉眼睛，看着张继科在电视里做出一副大事不好的表情。

周围人都稀稀拉拉的说：完了完了，进了前十一定是出事了。

张继科一脸冷酷：我什么都没干只是生活而已。

主持人看了一下手卡，然后一脸坏笑的说：最近和许昕走的很近，前几个月一直在联谊，一次晚上的时候和许昕还有其他的两个女生不见踪迹。

哎呀，哎呀，当红演员！

有这回事？！

完了露馅了 露馅了。

张继科大喊着 误会，误会 我很快就走了！

方博都没听进去，因为接下来，主持人说：我们请到了另一个当事人，许昕。

他就看着许昕走了出来，的确方博也隐隐约约的感觉到：许昕最近开始在电视上出现的频次越来越高了。

“你们是联谊去了对吧。”主持人拍着他的肩膀和他说

是。许昕短暂的回答，望向张继科。

前边的疯狂否定都是铺垫，这个等待被推到的flag。

“你们是先行离开了吧？”

对，许昕还在犹豫不决到底在下一个问题应该是如实回答冷场到让后期人员剪掉还是像他们所想那样，扯一个谎话，让自己有个露脸的机会。

“那你们是和他们离开的吗？”

许昕没有想到答案，他只是愣愣的看向了张继科，张继科暗暗的对他点头，许昕知道张继科无所谓自己被说成联谊中途和那个女生鬼混，这本身就没什么可在乎的，但是如果许昕有了节目效果，他就有了个在特别番组里露脸的机会。

但是他仍然没有说出口，就在僵持的时候，张继科忽然说：我看到我经纪人了。

下一个镜头就是鞠躬的陈玘。

“哦。陈玘。”

张超说出了陈玘的名字，被郝帅打了一下。“工作人员的名字不要说啦！”

场上的因为许昕沉默的尴尬气氛稍微得到了缓和。

主持人是身经百战的，他也认识陈玘，知道这个人懂电视，把球抛给陈玘事情简单了许多。  
于是他放弃了那一边石化了的许昕，直接问陈玘：“这两个人先走了吗？”

先走了。

然后呢。

陈玘装作很紧张的看了他们俩一眼：“反正我在大厅吃饭，包厢里出来进去的妹子很多，我也没敢细看。”

“喂！！”张继科站起来阻止陈玘一本正经的胡说八道

陈玘装成很委屈的样子：“再往下我就不能说了 毕竟要保住饭碗。”

说道这个份上，走向已经很明确，主持人回身又拍了拍许昕，所以你们到底。。。

许昕感受主持人在他肩膀上的力度，陈玘在看他，张继科在看他，舞台上下的人都在看他，包括那几台红着眼睛的摄像机。

忽然间就回到了他第一次上电视被那几台摄像机控制的浑身动弹不得的时刻，他那时候才几岁，这个强大又蛮横的工业在让他屈服，他必须说出它想听到的话。

于是他顿了顿：“嘛，的确是，走了之后和其中的人汇合了。。。”

“喂！”张继科站在人堆里朝着许昕呵斥道，但是笑着的眼睛里并没有怒气，反而是一点安心。

那天晚上，大部人的人都看到了许昕，传了一段的歌舞伎的贵公子。依旧是风度翩翩的样子，有点迟疑，但是最后仍然是沉着冷静的制造了他应该制造的笑点，还算是出色的完成了任务。  
如果说第一次上张继科作为嘉宾的节目只是亮相的话，这次也算是加固了他在其他制作人心里的印象 ，他会说话，形象也好，关键是出身有趣，还算有用。

这都是荧幕后面的赞许和好奇。

荧幕前面只有一个僵掉的方博。


	18. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の冬 2 xb

“Chief，秦先生叫你。”

好不容易的休息日，邱贻可刚从床上爬起来，他身边的人迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，他看了一下时间：早上六点半左右。”

有点不满的看着身边的人，她早就过了应该走的时间。

冲了个澡就离开了，关门声震醒了还在床上睡觉的人，女人看了一眼时间，然后看到旁边已经空了的枕头又沉沉的睡了过去。

 

“您叫我？”秦志戬准备去打高尔夫的早上起的都很早，他整理着自己的球具，不紧不慢的看着上边的编号：“身体怎么样了。”

“托您的福好多了。”他生病住院起码高层是知道的，要不然无论Nagisa怎么坚挺无端缺席两周高层也会炸了他。

秦志戬点点头。“我年龄大了。”他拉上球袋的拉锁，邱贻可马上要帮他提，被秦志戬阻拦了，“先陪我吃个早饭。”

秦夫人的早饭一向丰富，邱贻可却对着一大桌子盘子碗没有什么胃口。

“昨天喝多了？”

“没。”

他在等对方出牌。

“听说你在做一个电视剧。”

“企划书您过目了？”

“停掉。”

“为什么？”

“上三个季度的数字你没看到吗？”秦志戬夹起一块鸡蛋卷，筷子头轻轻拨开外层的金黄露出里面的粉色明太子。然后满意送入嘴里。

“还算Safe 啊。”

“如果这个砸了，就不是Safe的事情了。我看了企划，不行。不是原著改编，没有用力的制作团队，年龄最大的就是你吧。”秦志戬慢悠悠的咽下去才开口。

“但是我觉得可以冒险。”

“电视不是玩具。我以为你懂。”

“我懂。”

“那你就是故意的。”

邱贻可没有声音了，等他帮着秦志戬把球具放在车上的时候秦志戬拍了拍他：“别让我失望。”

等车已经转弯没有影子之后，邱贻可才抬起头，觉得冬天的早上雾气越发重了。

 

写剧本的三个人是东京小有名气的剧团的三人组，当然只是在东京，在剧团的范围。

其中一个高个子带着圆框眼镜的清瘦的青年在那里据理力争：“感情线不能更多了，再多就变成了烂俗的言情剧了。”

邱贻可不声不响的看着他，然后他望向旁边的小个子大眼睛的男人：“你怎么看。”

“我们都是这么认为的，电视不仅是电视，它也是文化的一部分，甚至是流行文化的主要部分，如果不能按照创作人的想法呈现的就是不伦不类，如果是那样还不如找一个专门写恋爱电视剧的作家更会得心应手。”

那个男人的眼睛大大的，他们都偏向神经质的清瘦，看着邱贻可眼睛里忽闪着坚持和真诚。

邱贻可默默的听着，没有什么表情，他眼睛半睁，像用刀子划出的两个对称的口子，听完了他们想说的，才开口：“我同意你们所讲的一切，大众文化，不能变成烂俗的言情剧。但是。我做的是工业。”

 

推翻原来的构架，再次创作，人物设定的重新解构，还不甘心的插进了几个他们都不愿意的感情线之后，剧本又一次的出炉了。

邱贻可瞄了一眼日期：他们已经没有时间继续修改，也没有时间再换剧本。

 

这个算是他第一个从头跟着的电视剧，自然是事无巨细的照顾着，由于社交软件在这部剧里占了很大的比重，连主角之间常用的表情都要换成这个电视剧里独有的。

他又约见了五六个插画师。然后主创一遍一遍的看着哪几套表情才是最好的，反复的和道具开会从主人公家里的摆设布置，精确到他们墙壁上要挂电影海报还是乐队的专辑封面更好一点。就连主人公听的是唱片还是CD，还僵持了两天。

服装广告商是一直合作的，他没有挑剔的余地，但是仍然和服装师打来好几个来回的太极，终于搞到了符合人物的几套古着。

在年末跨年筹备的缝隙之中他在各个取景场地来去如风，直到导演和他拍了桌子：“怎么取景，怎么表现是我和摄像的事情，你能不能消停一点。”

 

邱贻可笑着点着头是是是，连忙道歉。

 

在第一次剧本宣读会上，孔令轩和刘丁硕都拘谨的看着主创人员还有身边的配角演员，读出了第一句台词。

邱贻可靠着椅子上闭目休息，大家一个接一个的读台词，一片安静。直到他察觉的口袋里不断震动的电话。

是秦志戬。

他做了个抱歉的手势接起，演员都停下来，默默的等着他，导演和编剧也手头的剧本上收回目光投放到那个西装的背影身上。

“你这是给我玩既成事实啊。” 秦志戬声音不大，火气不小。

邱贻可小声说了一句 ：对不起。

“我一再那么劝你，完全不起作用对吗？”

对不起。

“邱贻可，你不是不懂吧？”

我懂。

“那你就是故意的。”

恩。

“那咱们就等数字出来再说。”然后电话就被切断了。

邱贻可流畅的把手机塞回口袋里，转身碰到了众人静候的目光，他坐回到刚才椅子上，笑着做了个手势：

“请继续。”

 

当马龙和 Yuki 喝酒的照片出现在杂志上的时候，谁都没想到他们组合里第一个爆出绯闻的不是相传天天和许昕联谊的张继科。而是没有什么存在感的马龙。

当然记者也不是专门去蹲马龙的，他们是去探究是什么神秘力量能让Yuki从电视业死而复生的时候顺便拍到了马龙。

 

金主捧上位，权钱交易，出轨离婚这种都是小报记者最好的饲料，像Yuki长相和身材俱佳，又能咸鱼翻生的例子不用多说，大家都能脑内出一大堆的后宫争宠后，获得了男人和胜利的戏码。

 

可惜目前为止他们只拍到了Yuki和马龙。而且压了一段时间实在是觉得留着没什么用就发了出来。

 

对于陈玘来说这个事情隐隐约约的变得有点尴尬。

 

他当然知道Yuki能回到电视圈绝对不是因为马龙，但毕竟不管怎么样Yuki算是他类似前女友的角色，而马龙是他手下的艺人，他不知道马龙和Yuki到底有多熟，也不知道马龙知不知道自己和Yuki有过那么一段不清不楚的同居关系。

 

所以整件事情变得混乱又迷离，挂联这他不想让人知道的历史。

 

马龙似乎有点别别扭扭，当然在节目上被问到的时候他可以连带着无辜和笑意不忘综艺效果的澄清一下但是一下舞台他就变得有点没精打采。

 

这个星期他们固定的lumine的漫才演出，他和张继科的休息室的空气格外沉重，沉重的陈玘只坚持了五分钟马上跑到张超那里喝咖啡了。

 

马龙和张继科，各自坐在休息室的一角，没人打招呼也没人说话，都看着各自的手机，偶尔张继科轻轻嗓子，马龙的眼睛就往张继科方向飘一阵，

 

张继科被飘的十分不自然的僵直着身体继续盯着手机，别说陈玘了，张继科都不知道马龙在别扭什么，这么多年他们各自都有过女朋友，最大的冲击早就在马龙向他介绍第一人女朋友的时候结束了，后来他以他们是相方不想介入对方太多私生活为理由就拒绝见马龙其他的女朋友。

 

到底有过几个这种事情都是夜深人静的时候窜出来的懊恼，现在青天白日，他还是好好的玩着手机里的candy crush。

 

为了另一件事苦恼的陈玘大模大样的坐在张超的沙发上：“都当彼此对方不存在，又在意的想和对方打一顿，太吓人了。”

 

几年前张继科说的话让张超记忆犹新。马龙最近被绯闻了他也知道，所以他大约能想象到是怎么个情况，他只是不明白陈玘这么心烦意乱干什么。

 

“和你有什么关系？”他有点不耐烦的看着陈玘在沙发上焦急的抖腿。然后像想起什么一样：“莫非，你看上Yuki了？”

陈玘一下子被半戳中心思，睁大了眼睛，磕巴了半天：“放屁！谁喜欢了。”

 

看到自己的老友如此的动摇，张超不觉的有意思就继续说：“当初你们在电视界可是死对头啊，年度好感度最低男艺人，和年度好感度最低的女艺人，在节目上就开始掐，现在想来还是挺相配的啊。”

 

陈玘低着头反抗：“都他妈是哪年的事情了！”

 

郝帅在旁边不动声色的看着报纸：“Yuki还是算了吧，她回来绝对是背后有人，当然不是马龙。”

 

“是人都知道，这行出去容易进来难。”

 

“马龙和我说过好象是找个什么经纪人。”

 

张超和陈玘齐刷刷的看着郝帅

 

陈玘问：你怎么知道

 

张超说：马龙为什么要告诉你

 

郝帅这才从抬起头：“那天他们都喝多了，是我接回来的。”

 

“经纪人。”陈玘重复了一句，然后他想到了个模模糊糊的影子，但是很快就消失了。

 

和我没关系，他很快的把那个想法掐死了。

 

“肯定不是我。”回到那个窒息的休息室里马龙忽然开口，但是他现在没有勇气直视张继科。

 

张继科这才舍得抬起头看着那个对着墙坐的直挺挺的侧脸，不知道他是什么情绪。

 

“哦，我知道。”

 

“反正我和你说了。”语气好像有点生气。

 

张继科放下手机：“我没强迫你告诉我啊。”

 

马龙动了一下，似乎在抖掉肩膀上停留的的虫子一样。“反正我说了。”

 

恩？

 

张继科一边拿起自己的手机一边莫名其妙的看着他，

 

我应该说什么吗？

 

他当然没直接问马龙，他就是觉得今天马龙有点神经兮兮的，没有张罗着对段子，没有讨论今天出场的时长倒是对这些无关紧要的事情敏感。

 

他只能嗯 了一声，等空气又安静下来。

 

然后今天出场完毕的时候马龙跑得异常的快，等张继科才推开休息室的门正好撞到出门的马龙，模模糊糊的说了一句 辛苦了就气呼呼的走了。

 

张继科看着他的背影莫名其妙

 

他到底在生气什么啊？

 

电视台的走廊是个充满了爱恨情仇的地方，因为你会遇到你偷偷交往的对象，不对付的同事，正在争抢你位置的新人，或者半个前女友。

 

陈玘就在第二天的录制看到了Yuki，他去盯马龙的录制，恰好Yuki被请了作为嘉宾。

 

毕竟绯闻男女朋友能在一个棚里录节目也多多少少有点话题性。

 

这种狗血桥段观众求之不得好吗。

 

陈玘就在走廊里看到迎面而来的Yuki，他大大方方的打了个招呼，Yuki开始愣了一下，然后也停住脚步：“怎么，这么不放心，经纪人亲自来了。”

 

“还有其他的事情要找马龙而已。”

 

Yuki 哦了一声算是回答。然后她转了个眼神看着他：“你不是真的信了吧？”

 

“什么？”

 

“我和马龙。”

 

“怎么会。”陈玘摆摆手，笑得很大方，“我的艺人我还不了解吗？”

 

“那你了解我吗？”Yuki很快的问他，

 

问住了陈玘，

 

Yuki又很快的笑了一下化解尴尬：“逗你的，真是的。”

 

“话说，你最近在忙什么。”她低头不知道在兜里掏什么，没有正眼看他。

 

“就是普通的忙啊。你也知道我欠了不少钱，不好好工作怎么行。"

 

“你还欠着钱呢？”Yuki瞬间忘了矜持声音也放大了不少。

 

陈玘做了个噤声的动作 ：“姐，这个可是电视台的走廊。”

 

“他没帮你还钱吗？” Yuki说完也意识到自己嘴快了，马上捂住。

 

“谁？”陈玘疑惑的笑了一下。

 

眼珠转了转：“我以为肖战会帮你还钱呢，你看，他以前还拿烟灰缸砸你来着。”

 

提到了两人共同住在一起的回忆。莫名其妙的彼此都有点没意思，陈玘先开口：“怎么可能。”

 

“你也该好好想想以后怎么做了。”Yuki 抬手帮他正了正领带：“别一天天瞎胡闹，过得有今儿没明儿的。”

 

陈玘被她这么一扯搞得有点警觉。皮鞋往后退了半步。

 

女人尴尬的笑了一下，对不起，然后半鞠了躬就和他擦身走过。

 

陈玘还是没有问出他想问的事情。

 

在另一条路上的方博和闫安说说笑笑说着上一本的节目录制，迎面走来的是许昕。

 

他就站住了。

 

许昕也觉察到他，愣了一下，然后大声说：“辛苦了。”

 

同时闫安困惑的看着石化的方博，方博像是不认识许昕一样看了一会，然后也没有回答许昕的那句话，只转过头和闫安说，没事，然后又说说笑笑的推开了休息室的门，继而马上钻进了厕所，过了很久才出来。

 

许昕也是被突然出现的方博吓了一跳，然后意识到：这种情况会时不时的发生，最好的办法就是装作陌生人，并且适当的保持距离。

 

所以以后他都会绕着Flying-Z的休息室，直到有一天被马龙拽住了。

 

“你小子最近出现的次数不少啊。”马龙笑吟吟的看着他，许昕挠挠脸：“哪里哪里。”

 

“还瞒了我这么久，现在怎么样？”

 

许昕瘫坐在沙发上：“我们家的事，我翻来覆去在各个节目说了个遍。我就纳闷了他们怎么还没听腻呢。”

 

马龙摸着下巴：“半年吧，有半年他们就觉得无聊了，那个时候就是真正胜负关键了，你要在这半年之间找到除了歌舞伎意外其他的亮点。”

 

“不了不了。”许昕，摆摆手“我还是好好说漫才吧，今年又没戏了。”

 

“你们换完吐槽和装傻也不是很久，起码还要一段时间适应，别担心。”马龙忽然想到什么一样：话说为什么你从来没有上过我们这个节目啊，是看不起深夜档吗。

 

许昕眼神一沉，他大约猜到了，应该是邱贻可把他加入了NG的名单里，但是他也不能大大方方的说，因为他和方博谈过恋爱，然后他又开始斟酌:

 

谈过恋爱?

是过去式吗？

 

正在许昕沉默的时候，休息室的门忽然打开了。

 

“我们进来了。”方博和其他的四个人站在门口，

 

见到里面坐着的许昕忽然就僵住了，然后很快的许昕的目光被同样有点吃惊的周雨挡住了。

 

他挡住手足无措的方博，许昕看不到他了。

 

马龙倒是没注意到这微妙的位置变化和许昕僵硬的脸。

 

周雨开口：“马上就要录制了，我们来打个招呼。”

 

“每次都这么特意来，谢谢了，今天也拜托了。”

 

直到休息室的门被关上的那一刻，许昕也再也没能在缝隙里看到方博。

 

“这个公司的孩子都不错啊，特别有礼貌，家教也很好，和咱们公司那帮野小子一点都不一样。”马龙望着关上的门口说道。

 

他觉察到许昕的沉默，刚要问他就被破门而入的陈玘打断了：“马龙，新的节目offer 去不去？”

 

然后陈玘说这是商业机密就轰赶着许昕出门了，许昕回到走廊再次确定了他上一次看到方博的时候心里觉察到的异常：方博好像有点不一样了。

心不断的在下沉，咕咚一声沉入海底一样找不到踪迹，他靠在走廊的墙上，看着来来往往的人，都顶着一张模糊的面孔，只有头上的白炽灯亮的耀眼。

也许，他和他真的只是曾经恋爱过。

 

“你真的不打算上吗？”陈玘冲着马龙扬了扬手里的纸，上边写着：原来是组合的艺人。

“我和张继科还没解散呢！”

“我还不知道吗？”陈玘心里真的服了这帮祖宗，“这个是闹着玩的，节目，搞笑艺人，喜笑怒骂都是假的！”

“但是这上面的人都是单人的艺人，也都是真的解散过的啊。”

“你上台的时候有一个噱头是：没准会解散，到时候大家会说，欢迎你成为单人艺人，这个都是笑话啊。”

陈玘满心以为马龙会接这个年初的4小时SP的节目，没想到遇到了一个意外的拒绝。

“不行，”马龙不知道在生什么气一样，

陈玘像相面一样来回来去的看了好久。

最后他决定和马龙喝一顿酒解决一下他最近无名的烦躁。

 

临近年末是各种特别节目的高密度录制期，许昕觉得他这辈子都没这么忙碌过，也觉得这辈子他都没这么无聊过。

同样的话被重复了一边又一遍，他的故事，他们家的故事，那些老照片，那些和他没什么关系的关荣，都一股脑的复读机一样的响起，刚开始他可以享受这个过程，觉得很多人都看好他，需要他。

 

但是这一个月下来他渐渐的发现根本不是那么回事，他们只是想听那个故事，听他们家多厉害，听他是怎么脑袋抽掉一样来做搞笑艺人，他坐在十多个人的艺人中间，尴尬的笑，等待着主持人继续问那些重复的问题，他像背诵短文一样说出好笑的句子，

但是翻来覆去就是那样，连旁边人的笑声都像劣质的录制好的罐头笑声一样。

真正的free talk 他从来没有开口的机会，他觉得他是人群中唯一的一个傻子。

方博一如既往的在躲着他；吉本9：1的抽成让他即使出演再多的节目能拿到的酬劳的少的可怜，所有的事情都捉襟见肘。

“小昕昕。”

马琳看着他进了屋子里，仍然对着电视没心没肺的哈哈哈笑 ：“你看你在电视上多傻啊。”

他坐在马琳旁边：“你觉得我是个有趣的人吗？”

他忽然开口问道。

马琳审慎的看了他一会：“你活得很有趣。”

“我人呢，所有人都在好奇我的身世，但是对我这个人没有任何兴趣，我只是个讲故事的人。”

“最近你都没有打工吧。”

许昕戏虐的扯起嘴角：“你觉得我们家的事被我这么张扬，还有店会雇我打工吗。”

新人演出费的酬劳马琳也略知一二，他调小了音量，“钱的问题你不用发愁。”

“我不想靠你。和我不想靠我们家一样。”

“慢慢来啊。”

“马龙说，再过半年，不是，再过四个月吧，他们就会厌烦我的故事了。”

“你本来不是想说漫才的吗？”

“今年的M1 我们来年准决赛都没进。”

马琳和许昕一样在黑暗里沉默了一阵。

许久之后，许昕又开口：“我觉得这一次他真正的放下我了。”

马琳自然知道那个他是谁，他不安分的搓了一会手，想着什么安慰的话，停顿了半天。

“你也知道，这是早晚的事情。”

这个时候许昕的手机忽然亮了起来，是王励勤，许昕不知道为什么在他拿起电话的那一瞬手就开始发抖。

 

那天深夜，崔庆磊被方博折腾的差点挂掉，他不明白为什么这个看起来没什么脾气，圆头圆脑的小伙子最近异常的难伺候，常常一副失恋的表情。

想到这他浑身都在打颤，这个祖宗要是真的在这又出了什么事，他还是赶紧卷包袱走人痛快一点，上有邱贻可的淫威，下有方博的非暴力不合作，每天过得胆战心惊，在这么下去自己先被搞成神经病了。

正当他好不容易放松完毕，要钻进被窝的时候，手机开始嗡嗡作响。

打开之后是陈玘喝醉的声音，他冲着话筒大喊道：“你们那个领导就是个混蛋，你要防着他。”

然后莫名其妙的挂断了。

我们领导？邱贻可？

邱贻可是个混蛋？

我知道啊。


	19. 悲伤無用（笑）　五年目の冬 元旦 xb

“我没有解散啊！”马龙痛苦的冲着对面十来个嘉宾吐槽。  
“不是单人艺人吗？”  
“我有相方张继科。”  
“张继科？不是演员吗？”  
“他是搞笑艺人。”  
“六年前不是拿的R1 吗？”  
“M1！！”  
“话说你女朋友没有来吗？”  
“Yuki？怎么忽然从张继科转到Yuki了，我们一起喝酒而已。”  
“不是张继科一起喝酒吗？”  
马龙不堪重负的弯下腰做了个投降的姿势：“不行了装傻的太多了，我一个嘴都不够用了。简直了像是弹幕一样往我身上砸啊。”  
他有点无奈，就像他出演这个节目一样无奈，本来是拒绝的，不知道陈玘怎么就答应了。答应下的工作没有理由不好好表现，他就在这个节目里无休无止的吐槽了两个小时，不知道会放出来多少。  
自从他上次和陈玘喝完酒之后，就没怎么见过他，他那天是喝断片了，说了什么做了什么完全不记得，他觉得，自己一定和他说了什么让他生气的话，否则他不会这么久不出现，又像是报复他一样的把他塞进了他明确表示不想上的节目。  
当然了，他垂头丧气的想，最近剧场修整，常规节目也进入了休息时期。  
他也没见张继科。

张继科最近和许昕走的很近，但是许昕最近格外的忙，六代目一直身体不好，近几年不停的在休演，流言蜚语已经搞得他们家的名声岌岌可危，作为一个反叛者，他所能的就是时常去医院探望，渐渐的他自己的事情也就顾不得了，反正入了棚就说那些重复了无数遍的话，他被几台摄影机和主持人挟持着，按着自己的剧本做效果，然后和众人一起笑。  
只是他偶尔会在走廊远远的看到方博的身影，但是等他走近了的时候发现方博已经拐弯了，他在躲着他。现在他没有过多的心思在那个消失的身影上，他只是摘了麦克风说几句辛苦了然后直奔大门，打车开往医院。  
“那个人没什么正经心思做搞笑艺人吧。”  
方博听到身边的工作人员调笑着说，  
“公子哥一个，就是为了好玩啊，你看他最近多敷衍。”  
方博刚要推门进去和他们理论，又听到里面说道：“天天和张继科花天酒地多好啊，像他这样的艺人不知道多受欢迎，昨天还有几个女艺人拐着弯的向我打听他的联系方式，争着做梨园之妻吧。”  
“他也就是玩玩，他们结婚搞得像选妃一样，怎么可能认真。”

“方博？”  
满脸都是黑眼圈的崔庆磊忽然出现，他看着方博满脸的怒气站在门口，想到当初闫安闯的祸，马上拽着他的手臂拉回他们自己的休息室里。  
幸而没有什么人，崔庆磊实在忍不了脾气就冲着他：“你在干什么？你这样会害死我们的你知道吗？”  
方博梗着脖子，刚才听的话还在刺痛他，直接回嘴：“我干什么和你有什么关系吗？”  
方博不是崔庆磊带的第一个艺人，但是这么说话的他还是第一次碰到。  
一口气积攒在心头。  
“你在这里做了这么久还不明白吗？咱们是一荣俱荣一毁具毁的关系。不光是我，还有其他的四个人，你做了什么会直接影响到他们，上一次你知道我们最后是赔钱解决的."  
“我不是商品。”  
“我们不是你爹妈！”  
崔庆磊难得的迅速反击。“既然走了这条路就要有相应的觉悟，我还是第一次带你这样的，你看过你身后的JR吗，你看过你的伙伴吗？你知道为什么这次冬季剧，本来是有闫安的份的就是因为他顶撞了工作人员，直接被邱贻可排出了，为了谁，为了你，但是你呢？只想自己。”  
这个是他从来没有听说过的。  
方博伫立在那里，睁大了眼睛，像是瞬间被施展了魔法一样动弹不得，一尊即将被击碎的雕塑。  
“本来不应该告诉你呢。”  
崔庆磊火气过了，低头开始检讨自己，他无比灰心，“果然我还是不适合这个工作啊."他苦笑了一下，“有人说过，我老板是个混蛋，的确他做过很多混蛋的事情，但是他真的在为了你们这些人在熬命，当然也是为了他自己，但是他明明可以不那么努力，”崔庆磊陷入了自言自语的迷宫，填补了这个房间空白的沉默。  
“你讨厌他吧。”他问方博，“你也讨厌我吧，你讨厌你周围的一切吧，你不喜欢这里，我知道，你的心不在这，但是方博。。。”  
说道这，他就泄气了一下烦躁的揉搓了几下脑袋，“我需要的你配合，你的队员，你的朋友都需要你。”  
周雨和他说过，把他的心放回来。  
闫安维护了他，为了他失去了本来到手的角色。  
邱贻可找他，和他说了黑夜白天的话。  
还有他前面的崔庆磊，  
是形势所迫也好，是情义无价也好，所有人都在拽住方博那颗飘忽的心，拉向他们的阵营里，而对方阵营里只有许昕那个在迷雾里越走越远的身影。  
也许只是存在在过去的身影。  
他明明记得许昕在海边说过，就到这里吧。  
但是他们都贪心的无限期的拉长了那个节点，终究是要挥别的，不论他多不甘心，他多难过，他多不舍，毕竟这个是他自己的事情。  
而自己的事情怎么能给别人添麻烦呢，他似乎忘了他还有一些支持他的人，相信他的人，不光是他的伙伴，还有在千万人之中举着他的扇子的人，而他，在花道上只看到了许昕。

“你觉不觉得。”编剧其中的大眼睛的男生突然看向那个高个子。  
“你绝不觉得邱贻可就是在利用我们，他保留了他想要的，然后加进了他想要的，但是完全没在乎我们到底要表达什么。”他用笔头摩挲着自己的唇边如梦初醒一样。  
高个子的人并没有怎么惊讶他无可奈何的叹了一口气，  
一个一直不说话的长头发的男生轻轻笑了一下，“你忘了我们在和邱贻可做交易，这是必然的结果。”

电视剧在录制了一段，到了12.31的早上，终于大家都得到了休息，邱贻可站在了当天晚上跨年歌会的彩排现场。  
他手下的最得意的团是当天的主角，他看着他们几个小小的身影在偌大空旷的舞台来回奔走，check 音响和电子屏幕，花车。  
再过三个小时，这个里就是五万五千人的梦境。  
他喜欢这种感觉，从0开始一点一点做出一个绚丽的世界的成就感。那种冷静的判断，掌握全局的有余，还有居高临下的傲气，他知道自己走了多少年才到这里，虽然不到翻手为云覆手为雨的地步，但是起码他可以把握自己的命运，甚至，他可以把握别人的。  
Yuki从恢复电视圈之后一直表现很好，她和台下的年轻人的命运都在慢慢的改变，而自己可能在其中扮演了重要的推力。  
他不知道除了电视传媒还有什么力量能做到这些，他也不知道世界上还有没有其他的地方比他脚下的舞台更适合做梦。  
大众流行文化是这个时代的符号，一个电视剧可能会启发鼓舞一个年轻人的成长，甚至会影响到他以后选择工作和择偶标准。歌曲，舞蹈，电视，所有都是现在的烙印也预示着未来，而他站在生产大众流行文化工厂的最前沿。这是工业，虽然没有滚烫黑红的铁水，没有浓密的雾气，没有轰隆的机械响声，但是他确实的看到了自己手里的产品被认可，被流行，被换成可见的数字。  
他长长舒了一口气，抬眼看着琉璃斑彩的灯光，觉得一切的苦乐都是值得的。  
他邀请了宋鸿远，因为明年他可能会和自己的公司合作一部电影，今天晚上他会做在arina的关系者席，他是个成功的演员，他做成了邱贻可年轻的时候没有做成的事情，但是今天，他要宋鸿远看一下他如今做成了什么。当然这点心思只有他自己知道。

陈玘迎着海风，把自己吹的头晕眼花，他有点后悔约了Yuki出来。  
马龙喝多了，说了Yuki和他说的话，他记得马龙那个举起手臂的姿势，他红着脸，喝的眼神迷离：“她说，经纪人，普通的不行，”然后马龙看着他举高的手背：“要顶级的。”  
那个晚上，陈玘怎么喝酒都没办法喝醉，愤怒让他清醒，如果忽略掉他实在忍不住给崔庆磊打了个电话的话，他清醒的很。  
今天晚上也是这样，他约了Yuki出来，他要逼自己接受邱贻可到底做了什么，他要逼自己再一次确认：现在的邱贻可和那个模糊的影子不一样。  
“你找我来干什么大过年的。。。”  
“你还有和你一起过年怎么？”陈玘不耐烦的打断她。  
Yuki 笑容冷淡了一点，然后她也不耐烦的问：“找我干什么？”  
陈玘冲着海浪深呼吸了一口气，下了很大的决心：“邱贻可。”  
Yuki的表情变了。  
“是他帮你回到电视圈的吧。”  
眼神慌乱了一阵，她被戳穿了，被这么直接的戳穿了，头发被海风吹的凌乱，不知道是冷的还是什么她浑身忽然颤抖起来，陈玘直挺挺的看着她，眼神犀利的像是他们以前上节目一样。  
“不是你想的那样。”她哽咽了一会，才说出一句没什么重量的话。  
“你说我是怎么想的。”陈玘把手插在口袋里，侧过头望着另一侧街道的车流。  
一辆辆急匆匆回家吃荞面的样子，他忽然记得，去年的新年前夜，他是和眼前的人吃的荞面，还在他们1K的房间里，她等他到了很晚。  
“我答应过他，不会说的。”  
“果然是他。”陈玘淡漠的声音几乎听不太清。  
“他和我说过，如果你知道了，我。。。”  
“我不明白，为什么他看上你了。”陈玘咬着嘴唇，现在还没什么闲心分析自己的感觉，最好什么感觉都没有，只是一个单纯的像窥探真相的人，不想被蒙在鼓里的人。只是想提醒自己：邱贻可真的不能相信。而已。  
Yuki不响，这个她不应该说，要说那是邱贻可的事情，她没有那么好心帮着邱贻可告白，况且，她有点不相信邱贻可真的看上了陈玘把自己支走--他不是又有了新的女朋友了吗。  
“好！我去问他。”  
陈玘转身就走了，然后看到远方海岸的新年烟火，也许就在辞旧迎新的那一秒他背对着Yuki走远了。

无数的彩带飘散，几千人的arina的观众同时举起双手去抓那些飘散在空中的彩带，那是他们做过梦的象征。  
在欢快的音乐和不断的wink招手， happy new year的问候中，灯光熄灭了。  
邱贻可带着宋鸿远进入了后台，  
然后，是一种奇妙的气氛慢慢升起，前面的歌声还在飘荡，后台喧闹人群渐渐的散开，视野在杂乱的人影中寻找了一瞬，刹那间变得清明鲜艳---方博站在走廊的尽头，不可思议一样看着他身边的宋鸿远，  
而宋鸿远也淡淡的笑着回望他。笑得笃定自然。  
笑着好像在说，我回来了，或者说，你瞧，我们又见面了。  
一瞬间的功夫方博就冲过来，宋鸿远也迎上去。  
“好久不见。”  
“久等了。”

王励勤迈腿进入了那架奔驰S60还没等司机开口，  
“啪”  
他和驾驶位连接的玻璃窗就被牢牢的关上了，后座位成了一个封闭的空间，良好的隔音，平稳的公路，还有司机在前面播放的音乐，除了王励勤自己，谁也听不到他的声音。  
半夜三点，整条街道灯火通明，所有人经历了跨年之后的疲劳和欢喜，城市渐渐陷入沉沉的睡眠，路灯光影在车厢里穿梭，烟火燃放之后空气里还有淡淡的硫磺味。  
Happy New Year的歌声还在不知名的某一处想起，路上还有几波残存喝的烂醉的年轻人，红着脸，大声喊叫着迎着北风。  
王励勤在车厢里的声音只有他自己能听见。

许昕结束了那天的舞台，冲冲忙忙打了个车奔赴医院，电梯上他有一种想吐的感觉，脑子和胃都在疯狂的抗议。  
等到他走出雪白的房间的时候听到大人在说：  
先不要透露。。。松竹的股票。。。  
如果先生走了的消息就这么出来了，我担心一开市肯定要跌。  
没人在意他，他也不在意别人，茫然的游荡在医院的走廊，消毒水的味道和不知名的味道混合着，还有那些赶过来的人影，像即将飘散的黑烟，有人躲在医院的卫生间轻轻抽泣，女人红着眼眶迎来送往，恭顺的鞠躬。  
快五点左右的时候许昕僵硬的钻进了停在门口的车，当车门关闭的同时  
“把车窗帘拉上。”他迫不及待的命令道  
当新年的第一缕晨光被挡在黑色的轿车之外的时候  
他才靠在车门，放声痛哭。

“Chief."  
Nagisa一个急刹车以后低声道歉  
被惊醒的邱贻可抬头便看到了挡在马路中间的陈玘，满脸的胡子茬，站在新年清冷街道的中间，他两侧是跨年人们留下的垃圾和狂欢之后的残骸。  
“你先回去吧。”  
邱贻可兜紧了大衣下车。  
等Nagisa开着车不见踪影的时候，他们站在清晨的街头。四五点钟晨雾之中，水汽沾湿了他们的外套。  
这个场景似曾相识。却遥及万里。  
像电流一样通过他的身体，然后就顺着他脚下的土地消失无踪。  
陈玘咬着牙问他：“Yuki的事情是你搞的鬼吧。”  
邱贻可站直了身体，没有什么惊讶和情绪，“是的。”  
这样淡漠倒是让陈玘再次证明了自己心里对他所想的。他深呼吸了几次，几年前也许一个拳头就过去了，但是现在他已经很累了，他也不那么年轻了。  
“为什么？”他尝试着好好问他。  
“不为什么，我只是觉得她有点可惜。”  
“让她搬离我家也是你觉得她有点可惜？”  
邱贻可清了清嗓子，躲开陈玘的目光，“对你们都好。”  
他是为了Yuki而来？他默默的想，他是为了Yuki而来。  
“我们的事情为什么你要插手，我记得我告诉过你，她没准是我的女朋友，你就这么喜欢玩弄其他人的情感对吗，因为你没有，你喜欢看别人被情感耍来耍去的样子，然后得意洋洋的想：我邱贻可，从来不会受这些控制，我是超脱在这以外的人。你觉得这个是弱点，所以可能你早就切除。。。”  
邱贻可的表情渐渐的僵硬带着愠色，他听了前面的几句话终于忍不住在中间大声的打断：“那有什么大不了？！”  
被中途打断又被邱贻可音量吓到的陈玘，噎住了一阵，  
“你记得我吧，邱贻可。”陈玘恢复了之后决定把自己准备好的话说完。  
。。。  
“我记得你，我知道我们应该是有点什么又在这见面了，在这辈子见面了，可能只有我记得，或者是我记错了，我记得的那个邱贻可和你完全不一样，我不知道你怎么会变成这样。我也不知道怎么才好，但是有一点，是我能肯定的，不论过去怎么样，我和你纠缠了多久，但是现在，我不准备和你有任何瓜葛，就这样。”  
陈玘带着放弃和冷漠看着他：“新年快乐，邱先生。”


	20. 悲伤無用（笑）　六年目の春 1xb

Nagisa从小孩算是个正常的孩子。  
正常到他父亲偶尔都会感叹：还是小时候可爱。  
后来也不知道是环境污染还是基因突变，她变得极为不讨人喜欢，或者是她最开始讨厌其他人。  
她讨厌八卦，讨厌人聚成一团的熙熙攘攘传播一些有的没有的信息，哦，对，那个有一个很好听的名字叫：社交。  
在她看来只不过是互相传递自己的偏见罢了。  
还有社交常用的语言就是：我懂，我懂。  
对不起，她有的时候真的不懂，也不想点头如捣蒜的符合不懂装懂，她只能愣愣的回答：为什么。  
然后对方会解释，然后她仍然不懂，一来二去这都成了彼此的负担，直到她成了邱贻可的秘书，她才找到了那种开放感，那种简单，从繁琐的情绪，同理心，还有不同阵营的敌意和相同阵营的取暖中解放的自由。  
再也没有人会牵挂她是怎么想的，因为邱贻可根本不关心，当然她对邱贻可怎么想的也没什么兴趣，她也不关心，  
就像两台电脑没有了任何情感上的负荷可以最快的速度链接网络工作，她对这样的生活很满意。所以她和邱贻可工作的时间比他往届十多个秘书加起来时间都长很多。  
直到新年过后，邱贻可的情绪不是很稳定，当然如果平常人的情绪是50的话，邱贻可只有20，但是他平常是接近于冰点的零啊。  
有一天，结束了漫长的会议之后，邱贻可拄着下巴，看了她好久，默默的说了一句：“怎么你可以。”  
她觉得无比的烦躁，  
1 邱贻可试图把他和自己化为同一阵营。  
2 她觉得自己没有收取那份谈心的额外薪资。  
于是她停掉了在键盘上飞快的手指，“因为我永远都忠于自己。”  
邱贻可吐了一口气，翻了个白眼，轻蔑的抛出一个气音----模模糊糊的一个说法，忠于自己什么？  
欲望，感情，理智，还是判断。  
所有的废话乍听起来都是那么一回事，他放弃了，就靠在高大的老板椅上看着窗外的东京，天气很好，他甚至能看到天际云彩下的那一块街道的阴影。  
“是他在生你的气吗？”  
“因为我觉得他说的话很无聊，冲他喊了起来，所以。和我划清关系了。”  
然后室内是一段键盘微弱的声音后，他的秘书说。  
“我要是他，我会非常高兴。”  
“为什么？” 邱贻可收回目光落在自己秘书身上。  
“因为，他终于伤害到你了。” Nagisa这才舍得把眼睛离开了屏幕。“可惜他也没有发现，或者他不稀罕。”

方博最初在电视上看到了许昕才知道他们家发生的事情，整个正月，这个消息秘而不发，等到一切稳妥的时候，告别仪式和葬礼还有电视上的特别悼念节目忽然井喷一般占据了整个舆论场。  
一时间，对六代目的悼念，和王励勤接下来会不会袭名的问题甚嚣尘上，告别仪式那天成千上万的人赶到了本愿寺的门口，500人一组，纷纷进入送花上香。王励勤一脸肃穆的对着电视发表了悼词，然后深深行礼，巨浪一般的花海铺散开来，白色和绿色，黑色，成为那条街的主要颜色。  
新闻里说附近的道路已经开始出现了拥堵。  
许昕跪坐在第二位，眼睛被好好遮盖好，肃穆还有良好家教下生长出来的自持，他就在这样僵僵的跪坐了一天，等他再站起来的时候只觉得天旋地转。  
电视节目的offer也达到了史上的峰值，因为很多特别节目巴不得可以找到一个本家的人来到演播室，许昕坐在演播室里，看着他的亲人生前的画面，听着耳边惋惜悲伤的话，小心的选择词语，不能太丧气，不能太过分，不能泄露太多王励勤接下来的准备，但是在身体的每一处都在因为悲伤而颤栗嘶吼，最后这种悲伤化成了没办法排解的愤怒，而他体内的愤怒也消耗了他所有的能量。  
“把车窗帘拉上。”  
成了他唯一一句自己的话，然后在那一层薄薄的布料的掩护中，静静的哭泣，司机扭大了音乐的声量。被他调小了。  
“我想听听自己的声音。”  
司机颔首致歉，之后驶向下一个电视台。  
最隆重的那天，关系人员又来了几百人，邱贻可也在其中，他看到了许昕，点头算是打了招呼，然后甩掉了几个贴上来谈事的人，在本愿寺里静坐。  
默默的听着空气里人声低语和诵经的声音，他记得他很小的时候来过这里，和他的父母。  
他父母是剧团的演员，所以他的起跑线最开始就比其他人早了将近二十年，在他还不懂什么叫国民这两个字的时候就成了国民级的童星。  
他记得父亲小的时候苦笑着说：这家伙五岁达到的声望，比我三十五岁还高。里面当然有骄傲，自豪不可思议的还有一点点的苦涩。  
然后就是一路平稳的拍戏，上节目，和比他大三四十岁的人打交道，他早慧的吓人。  
上小学的时候老师提出来要不要专心学习，他愣愣的看着老师：我何曾分心过。  
当然不可能有学校里的朋友。  
他看着同年纪的人皱眉苦脸的背诵着那些课文的时候总是不可思议的看着他们，因为他已经可以背诵并表演几页纸的台词了，他吃惊有人因为记不住东西而如此痛苦。他不解困惑的眼神都是他被排斥被孤立的原因，他知道，他也想掩盖，但是掩盖不住他每次成绩都那么好的事实。  
他想过要不要故意考砸一点，和他的父亲商量过，他父亲严肃的看了他好久，然后沉默不语，牵着他从公园走回了家。  
然后他就再也不提这些事情了。  
他喜欢和大人们在一起，他们说话条理清晰，很容易抓到重点，比如在下一场几分钟之内要哭出来，比如说要走到这个机位，比如说，这里有一个特写，你要站住不动。  
太简单了。  
相反，在学校里，就一道简单的数学题他都要考虑是做出来还是假装不会让周围人更喜欢自己。  
快8岁的时候，他父母领他到了本愿寺，只因为父母和本愿寺的主持还算是故交，主持也听说了这个小小年纪创出无数历史的神童，很想和他见一面，他就乖乖的到了那座寺庙。  
他安静的环顾四周，基本上和二十多年没有任何改变，唯一不一样的是那位主持已经去世了。  
那个开始充满好奇目光打量他的人，和他交谈跟他解释这寺庙的历史的人，最后他的眼神从好奇到惊讶到疑惑，到一抹不知名的悲伤，八岁的他清晰的看着他垂下的眼睛里流露出来的悲哀，低头皱眉的看着自己，然后那抹情绪一瞬而过，像是他背后天空中划过的鸽子一样。消失在白花花的云朵之中。  
那天，他听到他和自己的父母忧虑的说：“这个孩子这么脆弱，以后怎么办啊。”

至今他仍然不知道他是什么意思，他也失去了再次询问的机会，在他的生命里，他被无数的形容词描述过，可爱，聪明，骄傲，傲慢，机敏，狡猾，理性，冷血，无情，可怕。  
但是那是唯一一次他被形容成脆弱。  
他听着里面诵经的声音，抬头看着那面没有改变过的蓝天，决定忘记有过这回事。

方博看着电视里许昕的样子，无法形容现在的感觉，他知道他一定很难过，手机被握在手里攥出汗水，都没办法拨通那个号码，他知道许昕在逞强，他在看似轻而易举的做一件所有人都知道很难过的事情，没人会指责他的悲伤，所有人都会对他寄予同情和谅解，但是他偏偏要做出没有一丝破绽的样子。  
他不需要那种同情和谅解。  
他视其为羞愧。  
他妈妈当然去了那天的本愿寺，早上去，晚上才回来，回来时满脸是疲惫和泪痕，他看她哭的那么伤心知道电视里一脸淡然的许昕可能比她要伤心几十倍，但是他没有任何放声哭泣的机会，他想去找他，像当初他找自己一样，但是他没办法，他没办法预约那家店，他也没有司机，他的经纪人像处理危险品一样严守他，周雨也在每次有许昕出现的时候调换了电视频道。  
他期望可以在电视台的走廊和他偶遇，但是却怎么都碰不到了，他早就不在意他是否和张继科去联谊然后发生了什么，他现在很难过这件事超出了所有。  
但是他却为自己的不作为而心急如焚，整件事进入了个死胡同，他越是什么都不做他就越觉得焦虑，和自责，这种焦虑和自责也在阻止他走进许昕，继而他的无作为又加深了他的焦虑和自责，他陷入了一个怪圈。没办法从中拔出来的时候，几天后他被告知，他要接演一部电影，外景地在广岛为期两个月。主演是宋鸿远。


	21. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の春 2 xb

想必很多人都想过，为什么自己会在这个时间点，这个地方，出生且存在？  
但这个问题，很多人都放弃了，因为它太无聊了，或者说，是一个没有答案的事情，能找到的人不是极其幸运就是及其痛苦。  
方博是幸运的那个，他自从看到许昕之后就得到了一些模糊的影子，在他看到宋鸿远的时候那个答案就像是在夜空划过的闪电一般醒目清晰。  
他是为了见他们而来，他得到了一生时间的再次来陪伴他们，弥补遗憾或者悲伤，他是在一块又一块的凑齐一个拼图，他们为了彼此而来。  
宋鸿远还是那个样子，有着少年不变的眼神，清澈的就像雨后挂在铁栏杆上的水滴，他永远含着笑容对待方博，握着他的手，和他在广岛的各个店里吃吃喝喝，说着他一路走来的见闻，他如何长大，他如何成了演员，他的荣耀，他现在的生活，他尽量的让方博多了解自己，同样他也在问方博：生活对你如何？  
方博说了自己的家庭，自己的青少年，自己如今的伙伴和朋友，自己现在的处境：做了一份不好不坏的工作，还算努力，周围人对我都很友善，老板虽然过于精明但是永远对他是拥有耐心的，目前为止，他没有任何可以抱怨的。  
他们摄影基地在广岛，临近濑户内海的港湾之中，海风有的时候凄厉有的时候温和，他们在拍两个少年的故事。  
整个电影，宋鸿远是第一男主角，方博是叙述人，从他穿着学兰叼着面包和青梅竹马和宋鸿远一起上学，两个年轻人，在成人的岔路口里，走了不同的道路，然后多年以后，方博回到了自己的家乡悼念自己的旧时光和已经逝去的好朋友。  
伤痛蓝色的青春，那些美好又无辜的少年，注定要被生活碾过一遍又一遍。  
宋鸿远永远是出现在回忆里，他们在海边看日出，看着红日透过那个巨大的鸟居喷薄出他最后的光芒，世界都是红色的，海滩，不断上涨的浪花，宋鸿远少年的脸，他躲在逆光中，看着自己的好朋友：“我要离开这里，我要去大的地方生活。”  
然后接下来就是方博梦醒的镜头，日期是八月，他要回乡的时间，路上的人熙熙攘攘，在回乡的路上，他越来越接近不想回到的过去。  
这是方博很大的挑战，因为大部分时间他在挑战一个比自己成熟的角色，一个失去了重要友人的成年人，他的年轻岁月充满了离别和遗憾，作为成人最后的堡垒，他失去了回忆的家园，因为回忆里都是痛苦和无能为力的疲惫。  
这个人物是故事的讲述者，需要表现出来多个层次的情绪和少年与成年的反差。而且剧中的人比他自己的实际年龄要大很多。  
宋鸿远更是难了很多，因为他要表现出一个人，他如何青涩天真的面对这个世界，他蓬勃的生命力和野心，他的奋斗和挫折，他的改变，他的颓废，他的眼底的光芒渐渐黯淡，他要经历初生，成长，激昂，跌落以及毁灭，也就是说在一百多分钟，文艺片特有的几百个镜头里他要演绎一个人的一生。  
长镜头，很少的场景切换，基本上没有BGM的渲染和烘托，单靠剧本和他自己的表现，还有导演寂寞的广角镜头，安静又平淡的一个随处可见的年轻人被毁灭的故事。  
他们在镜头里走在沙滩上，或者互相追逐，或者打闹嬉戏，或者因为喜欢上同一个女孩而相互别扭和冷战，他们为了接下来不可避免的离别和大人们的变故而无可奈何的相互鼓励，然后迎着海边那座巨大的鸟居。  
“这东西在这里几百年了。”  
“好无聊啊。”  
“对啊，什么都不做，就这么站着。”  
“像是一扇没有意义的大门。”  
“里面装着落日。”

导演喊了cut 然后工作人员都在收拾工具话筒，快速的移动，准备下一个场景，两个人没有动，迎着潮汐和燃烧的天空。  
宋鸿远的衬衫被风鼓着，  
方博看着那轮沉甸甸的太阳。  
除了海浪的声音，什么都没有，  
忽然，宋鸿远的脚底迎来了袭来的浪花，打湿了他的裤脚，他问道：  
“那你找到他了吗？”  
方博笑了，他想到万里之外的东京，多年之前的清晨。  
“找到了啊。”

我的天，这个算不算是暴死了 5.3% 收视率 首集  
两个小的也完蛋，  
水11本来就不高，又是这样的配置。  
诶，恭喜 小飞家，五个中已经四个fw盖章，还有一个本来就很费的。  
什么资源都撑不起来，fw盖章吧。  
不是说真太子在和宋鸿远拍电影吗，world天，想想就尴尬，演技碾压啊。  
别说了，我又会想到真太子上次在电视剧里那个大根的表现啊，siri都比他有感情，能不能要求配音。。。  
邱贻可是不是欠了他们几个钱，什么美味资源都拱着。  
水11 怎么美味了？就那个破剧情，完全就是个弃子吧。  
连水11都觉得是弃子了，ls家是黄金档连庄了吗？  
那个剧情我都不知道他们要说什么，只是觉的line的表情很可爱。  
自己吹的麻烦去外面的tl楼，麻烦抱团取暖。

第一集的收视率并不好，这在邱贻可的预料之中，倒是秦志戬叫他去了办公室  
“我说过了，数字出来咱们再谈。”  
“您太着急了。”  
“我要是真的着急的话会直接把这个项目停掉。”  
邱贻可站在办公室中央，他看着窗外的风景，有点心不在焉。  
“请问你打算下一步怎么办？”  
“没什么打算。”  
秦志戬无奈的拨了一下耳边的白发：“我以为你懂的，水11肯定会弄一个侦探题材或者律政题材的，起码有个保障。”  
“11点左右才是年轻人最活跃的时段。”  
“但是他们已经不看电视了。”  
“是谁规定的？”  
秦志戬愣了一下，他不可思议的看着邱贻可：“这个当然不是规定，这是形式，是事实。你难道真的不懂？”  
“我学市场的时候学过统计。”  
“然后呢。”  
“统计告诉我两点 1 永远不要买彩票 2 永远不要相信收视率。”  
“做电视的不看收视率你告诉我看什么？”  
“我不知道。”邱贻可很快的回答，  
对面的人探过了身子，他忍住了发怒的情绪，直勾勾的看着他，然后沉默了一会，“所以你想试探一下。”  
他点点头。  
“所有人都在围绕着收视率在辛苦拼命，电视圈这一点从来没变过，但是您能告诉我为什么收视率越来越差嘛？”  
“因为互联网，因为年轻人不看电视了。还有其他的原因吗？”秦志戬开始控制不住音量。“你不是看到过相应的报告吗？年平均年轻人看电视的时间和人数。”  
“但是那个报告最开始的一部分就是错的，的确看电视的年轻人在下降，但是总体来说年轻人的数量就在下降。”  
“你把你这段话讲给广告商你觉得他们会理解吗？”  
“当然不会。”  
“那就闭嘴。”秦志戬甩出去手里的笔，砸到硬木桌上。  
“总之，就算砸了我也有办法，您放心吧。”  
大的电视台永远是傲慢的，即使是持续走低的收视率，他们不算悠久历史的光荣成绩仍然是他们骄傲的资本，他们对网络内容不屑一顾，这么多年随着舆论环境的紧缩能表达的也越来越有局限，是他们自己禁锢住了自己的双腿。  
付费的网络电视台，永远有市场，短视频app已经稀释掉大部分十代的时间。  
很多人不知道，邱贻可为什么一开始就逼着对方写了两个剧本，也不明白他为什么要亲临各个踩景场地，搞得导演和摄像都在抱怨他过于干涉录制，  
所以当他又拿出一套剧本，说要拍摄一个6集的衍生剧的时候，所有人都傻了眼。  
“这不符合合同。”首先是电视台的制作部的抗议。  
“我们根本没有签合同。”邱贻可微笑着耸了耸肩膀。  
“我们电视台不会同意的。”交涉人很快的拒绝。  
邱贻可对着窗外，眯着眼睛任阳光散在他身上，他微微仰着头活动着脖子：“我本来就没有想卖给电视台。”  
？？  
对方看着那个身影愣住了，他不知道邱贻可到底在说什么。  
注意到身后的沉默，邱贻可回头说：“播放权在电视台，但是版权在我啊，你们没注意到整个剧就是我们公司的包场吗？我的艺人，我找的剧本，外景地，工作人员，制作公司都是我在弄，只不过是借了你们的档期而已。”  
对方发现被阴了一道之后冷笑道：“邱先生，你觉得这么做合适吗？你这是在欺骗和利用我们这么多年的信任，你觉得如果没有合同的话我们就什么都不能做了吗？”  
邱贻可才回过身来，郑重的看着沙发上坐着的交涉人：“我觉得。”

广告商得知自己一份钱却得到了两个电视剧的赞助的时候自然说不出什么话，沉默的背后都是秋后算账的威胁。  
电视台要威胁砍掉现在的电视剧。  
秦志戬差点就把球棍砸到他的脑袋上，气得乱颤了一阵。  
邱贻可替他放下了球棍：“现在只有一个办法。您不知道这件事，从头到尾，所有都是以我个人名义在做。”  
“什么？”  
“这个衍生剧所有的，都是以我个人名义进行，如果产生了什么负面的影响和损失，你可以以这是我个人行为来说，然后开除我，如果你觉得可以，我立马可以着手办一家影视公司，只为这个剧负责，盈亏自负。”  
秦志戬被噎的没有话，他缓缓的看了他一会，然后吐出三个字：“为什么？”  
邱贻可摇摇头，他也不知道为什么，他只知道如果他看到了一条路，他不朝着那条路跑过去，试一下那个想法，那个念头会一直折磨他，幸运的是他可能还负担的起那个代价。  
“赞助商你怎么弄，电视台那里呢。”秦志戬忧虑的看着他，无可闻的摇着头。  
“既然是我的个人行为，那就是我的事了。”  
他刚刚回到自己的办公室，脱掉了西装外套，就看到导演突然闯了进来，大声说：  
我不允许你这么做，这不符合规矩。  
邱贻可挂上了自己的外套头都没抬：出去！  
导演愣住了，他完全没有料到邱贻可没有解释也没有道歉，更没有祈求他的合作。他愣在了原地，他懵懵的问了句：什么？  
邱贻可抬起头：你可以说你不想拍这个剧，你可以说你觉得这样不符合规矩，但是你没有权力允许不允许我。  
“总之。”他找到了自信，站稳了：“我不会拍这个剧。”  
邱贻可递给他一张纸：“那麻烦写下来。”  
“什么？”他第二次问道，手里擎着那张白纸。  
“就写，你放弃这部剧衍生剧的导演职位，因为你觉得邱贻可，我是个混蛋，不合格规矩也放弃这部剧相继而来的所有经济利益，名声，好的坏的，都和你没有关系。”  
导演最后攥着那张白纸被Nagisa请了出去。

总之，那个6集的衍生平行剧在一家网络电视从水11 的第四集开始同步播放了，同样的故事，但是不一样的走向，因为剧本本身就是两套的，在没有播放的时候，大家还不清楚剧情，但是邱贻可和电视台之间的纠缠，还有独特的播放形式都赚足了新闻的版面和网络上的讨论。  
播放以后，意外的发现网络上播放的剧情和全国最大的同人文的一篇热度封顶的网文竟然撞了梗，一时间到底是巧合还是公司有意谋划的就有被讨论了好多天。  
当然很多人都指出，邱贻可这是在破坏规矩，他无礼又狡猾的钻了个空子，“以后的电视绝对会越来越难，因为邱贻可这样不讲究规矩的人看到他尝到了甜头会争相效仿的。”  
邱贻可知道自己被外界说成什么，如果他在乎他也不这么搞了，他现在开始肆无忌惮的干扰电视剧的拍摄，不断的在拍摄中“提意见” 也许这样更好，但是口气是毋庸置疑的命令。最后导演看着邱贻可：“我是导演还是你是导演。”  
邱贻可先是道了谦然后温和的说：“恕我直言，您在上初中的时候我已经在电视剧现场拍戏了，我只不过觉得这样更好而已。”  
他开始从一个圈子的既得利益者变成了颠覆者，所有的炮筒都在等着他遭殃，因为反叛者应该得到惩罚。  
但是与其不一样的是，这部剧竟然慢慢的火了起来，网络版也好电视版也好都开始受到了媒体和观众的关注，就连line上同款的几个表情都成了当月的下载第一。

‘我开始思考，网络世界和平行世界之间的关系，每每比较热门的电视剧文化产品都会拉动一个平行世界的繁荣，也就是大家熟悉的网络上的二次创作。这一次只是一个实验，反过来：我先拉出一个本来的世界，然后自己又搭建与之相关的平行世界，如果要把电视和网络主动的联系起来的话，这是我能想到的答案，我相信很多人有其他的答案，我也欢迎更多的电视同仁可以大胆的创作运用，网络电视和app的兴起并不是在吞噬电视，而是给了电视更多的延展和拓宽的空间，我讨厌听到收视率就武断的认为电视没有希望了，电视不景气了，说真的，整个经济都在不景气，电视行业还算好的，但是要是因为这个就觉的低迷的收视率里所应当，我是不同意的。对于创作更多的符合已有的用户的口味的工作，90%的电视台都在做，他们比我有经验，他们会比我做的更好，我能做的就是继续开拓新的地方，这试一试，那试一试，这是我应该做的。’  
陈玘看到了最新的一本杂志上印着邱贻可的三页纸的专访，他无聊的挑了挑眉毛，觉得这个人有够傻的---现在电视传媒业 普遍转入保守。他做艺人那两年明显的感觉到了，目前大家都喜欢温和无害的，过去激烈的有争议的东西都被电视所淘汰了，这也是陈玘自己退出的原因之一：那种口出狂言，破天荒的人设在电视业走不了多久，整整齐齐没有人被伤害，是最大的原则，这个时候还在开拓新的领域的人不是疯了就是傻了，但是邱贻可竟然做到了，  
他叹了口气，合上了杂志，他不想想象他究竟付出了什么作为交换。

宋鸿远是方博他们团节目的最新的嘉宾。  
很多人都不敢相信，那个宋鸿远，最年轻的影帝，在得奖的时候都说不参加任何综艺节目的神秘演员竟然参加了这个深夜档的录制，  
他裂开嘴笑了一下：只要是方博的节目，什么档期我都上。  
整期节目就是方博和宋鸿远的主场，默契的回答和接话，偶尔只有两个人对视而笑的走神时刻，连张超都疑惑的看着他们：你们两个不是在交往吧。  
马龙也坐在后面敲边鼓：对啊，我们剪辑师要准备好时刻加入消音。  
热热闹闹这个期节目就放了出来，收视率因为有宋鸿远神秘人设加持，这期收视特别好。  
许昕也看到了，他看到的时候正在吃他母亲做的超级难吃的饭。  
比马琳做的都难吃，因为六代目的葬礼从非洲跑回来的他的母亲，结束之后的两个月就赖在他的小破屋里坚持要照顾他的三餐饮食。  
“听说你失恋了。”她母亲比几年前回来的时候晒得更黑了，但是开起来依然是自由快乐。  
“尚坤那个大嘴巴。”许昕翻了个白眼。他推开了饭菜表示抗议，太难吃了。  
“不好吃吗？”他母亲受伤一样的看着他。  
“你觉得好吃吗。”  
“你这种公子哥锦衣玉食惯了。真不听话，不好好吃饭怎么能行，我看你又瘦了。”  
许昕摸了摸没什么肉的脸，“还不是你饭太难吃了。我爸是怎么忍受的你？”  
“你爸比你好伺候多了！！”她妈妈捋了一下头发骄傲的说。  
许昕没理她看着屏幕里方博和宋鸿远之间的互动，用舌头抵着口腔，直勾勾的。  
他妈妈丝毫没在意，自己开始吃了起来，过了一会，含含糊糊的问：“那个圆脑袋是你前男友？”  
“咳咳咳。”  
许昕被自己的口水呛到了，然后猛的开始咳嗽。  
“你啊，小的时候自己的歌舞伎出场被王励勤抢走的时候也是这副表情你知道吗？” 他妈妈笑着陷入了回忆，比划了一下：“这么个小不点，还没有我大腿高就在那来回来去不甘心的咬着牙，活动着舌头，眼睛狠狠的盯着台上的王励勤，然后一晚上没睡觉的在那练习，满脸都写着：我哪里差。”  
他妈妈摇摇头：“三岁看到老，果然啊。”  
许昕关掉了电视，看着她：“你不是该回非洲了吗，在这呆了什么久干嘛啊。”  
“我这不是关心你吗？”  
“我失恋那都是几年前的事情了，你才来。”许昕不耐烦的站了起来，走向玄关。  
“我知道你和我不亲，你和你舅舅最亲。”他妈妈在他身后忽然说。  
许昕鼻子一酸，然后没回答，开始穿鞋。  
“但是许昕你知道吗，我一辈子都没有后悔我做的任何决定，因为我付得起那个代价，唯一后悔的是把你留在这里。”  
他妈妈也站了起来，看着许昕穿鞋的背影。  
许昕扑哧一下笑了，他妈妈困惑的看着他，  
她站的笔直准备接受她儿子接下来的责备和审判，她猜想许昕可能会转过头来和她说：少在这里摆出母亲的那一套，你当初走的时候也没有考虑到我啊，你还不是把我过继到舅舅家了吗，她在等着她的选择所带来的代价，尽管她觉得她承受不起，但是这个是她应得的。  
许昕笑了一下转过身：“的确，六岁起，你就没有尽到你做母亲的一切义务，你没有照顾过我，没有像其他母亲一样对我，但是，你起码教会了我一样东西，我受用到现在，我不知道别人怎么样，但是在我看来，你还可以。”  
“什么？”她过了一会才回答，不知道许昕此时说的到底是他的真心话还是讽刺。  
“就是永远按照自己的想法而活着。我不知道这个能不能抵过小时候的温柔呵护和低语，但是舅舅家从来不缺这些，我也从来没有缺少过尊重，关心，严厉的教导，但是从那个了定纹里逃出来靠自己活下去这件事，只有你教过我。”  
许昕看着她笑了。  
“这是咱们是母子最好的证明。”


	22. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の夏 1 xb

我记得你。”是方博在电影开头的第一句台词。  
“我会一直记得呢。”是他在电影上说的最后一句话。

“是许昕吗？”  
“啊，是。”  
对方忽然兴奋的亮了眼睛：“我特别喜欢你，能和你握手吗？”  
当然可以，许昕掏出手绢，擦干了手。  
“用衣服擦就可以啦。"马琳听着许昕兴奋的讲述之后说：“还装模作样的掏出手绢，公子哥。”  
“用手绢很正常好吧。”  
“你不可以。”  
“凭什么我不可以。”  
“因为你真是公子哥。”  
每个星期的8次lumine的出场，几个零星的电视节目，果然如马龙所说：人们开始厌倦了他这个歌舞伎公子哥的人设，故事翻来复去讲了几遍，六代目的葬礼也已经离开了新闻。他的日子回归到了闲散状态，果然用完就扔啊。  
“这个时候才是真正看你实力的时候。”马龙喝的眼睛通红，他无聊的玩着手里的毛巾有点心不在焉。  
“怎么了。”许昕看出来马龙似乎有心事。  
“许昕，你和你相方接吻过吗？”  
“噗。。。咳咳咳。”许昕喷出果汁。  
“接吻，倒是有，瞎胡闹的时候，艺人裸技都很正常，这种互相亲来亲去惹别人笑的嘛。”他撇干自己的脸上的水渍：“你和张继科从来没有吗？”  
“没有。”  
许昕觉得马龙脸上的肌肉都凸起来了。就打哈哈的说：“有了就知道了，我的天，那感觉很特别。”  
马龙就像没听到他的话一样低头不语。  
事情是这样的，他和张继科久违的合体了，一个无聊的综艺节目，主题是日本人最喜欢的组合爱，也很简单：张继科去他的家做出一些改变：把马龙客厅的遥控器调换了位置，还有帮他洗了一件衣服挂在阳台，喝了他的一瓶啤酒。  
如果马龙进屋子在十五分钟以内发现并且准确的吐槽的话，那他们就赢了没有什么惩罚游戏，如果输了，人流拥挤的十字街头接吻。  
马龙只找到了衣服和张继科喝了啤酒，太好猜了，张继科这个人酷爱洗衣服以前也替马龙洗过，明晃晃的挂在阳台，另外他喝了就满嘴的酒气很快就被察觉的，要命的是遥控器，到最后他也没猜到。  
第二天就是外景了，他现在在和许昕和闷酒。  
最后马龙喝多了，许昕把他送回了公寓往回走的时候才发现自己的手机上有好几个马琳的未接电话。还有好几个line：速回家。  
一路小跑开门发现马琳一脸严肃的看着自己。  
“小昕昕，今天做了什么有意思的事情了吗？”  
许昕在门口愣了一会，就缓慢的走了进来，不对劲，马琳好像有什么事情瞒着他。眼睛乱转。  
“怎么了，催命的一样让我回来。”  
“你可真行。”马琳看着他坐下来就打开了电视机，这个时间正好放的是方博他们团的深夜综艺，当然是事先录好的，许昕也不计较就盯着方博看了一会。很长时间屋子里只有电视机里面的声音。  
“那个小孩来过了."  
许昕猛地转过头，甚至抻到了自己的脖子。  
“对，就是电视里的那个圆脸小孩来过了，但是等了好久，你也没回来他就走了。他不让我告诉你，他就想问你好不好。”  
“他不是在广岛吗？”不知道过了好久许昕盯着已经播放广告的电视说。  
“他请了一天假回来，然后马上就回。。。”  
许昕猛地站了起来，匆忙的穿上鞋，这个时间不可能还有新干线，那么方博只能回家，明天才能走，他绝对是碰到什么事情才来的。  
“你先听我说。”再要推开门的前一刻，马琳薅住他。  
“他的经纪人给他打了个电话，他说回家有些急事明天保证回广岛，所以他怕你去找到就嘱咐我一定不要说他来看你了，他，他就是担心你。”  
手虚无的放了下来。许昕的眼睛垂的很深。  
“你没回来也是好事，万一真的被他的经纪人抓到你们在一起他就更不好了。”他听到马琳这样安慰自己。  
“好像他的经纪人管他管的很严呢。”马琳自己嘟嘟囔囔的回忆当时的情况。他看许昕低着头半天不说话 也知道他不好受，又怕他一时血热真的跑过去就赖在家不走和他有的没得聊了一大堆，直到快天亮的时候，马琳特别夸张的惊呼道：“你的经纪人叫什么？！”

邱贻可在自己的房间里看完了部分电影的母带，在荧幕关闭的那一刻他直接站了起来，走来走去的想虽然电影还没拍完但方博的表现够不够做一个新人奖的热点。的确他在里面表现的出人意料的好。  
网络剧播出之后反响不错，借着话题度刘丁硕和孔令轩竟然成为了团里的双tops一时间综艺不断，只不过这两个孩子还太年轻，节目效果完全不懂，邱贻可天天把这两个人关到屋子里一起看综艺：“好好想想你们以后的人设。”  
方博竟然在电影上开花了，他欣喜的望着东京的街景。凌晨2点，天际线愈发的清晰，他发现自己在玻璃上的笑容，终于，终于看到了一点的亮光。  
“邱先生，您好。”那边是战战兢兢的崔庆磊，  
“他在家了？”邱贻可直接说了要点。  
“是的，”  
崔庆磊一时疏忽根本没想到方博能忽然利用一天的假期奔回东京，如果不是邱贻可给他提醒，他今天早上都不知道发生了什么，于是崔经纪人苦哈哈的买了下一趟的新干线也跟回了东京，再在方博的家里看到方博规矩的坐在沙发上，才出了一口长气。  
“祖宗，你下次有什么事，一定要告诉我，你不知道你那个邱哥，就是个算命的吗，他算你一算一个准啊。”  
方博没有理他，心情似乎不是很好，手里拿着毛巾和衣服就钻进浴室洗澡去了。  
“我说，我先走了，明天我来接你，别忘了。”  
“哦。。。”之后水声就穿了出来，崔庆磊在外边给邱贻可打了个电话说明情况就走了。  
一声门响，方博就把自己浸在水里，果然还是没见到。  
宋鸿远问他，那你找到他了吗的时候，过去的一切都开始被唤醒，他坐立不安，想着许昕家出现的事情，他觉得许昕现在一定很需要自己，这么想需要很大的勇气，不仅是因为这个想法有点自作多情还是因为一旦这么想，方博再也坐不住了，他说什么都要见到他，就像当年他安慰自己一样，他立刻需要会到东京去找他，电话他不敢联络，只有请了一天假直奔东京，宋鸿远冲他挤了挤眼睛：“我会帮你说明情况的，本来明天也没有你的戏来去自由，后天早上准时出现就可以。”  
他失神的看着窗外快速交替的风景，等他恢复意识的时候发现自己站在了品川站的人潮里。  
这个不是一件容易的事情，多少他每周也定期出现在电视上，他也是个公众人物，他把帽子压的很低快速的上了计程车，全程带着口罩，在路程的二分之一处下来，又打了另一辆计程车，在附近下车，然后走着到了许昕的家里。  
没有时间感慨，没有时间触景生情，他敲了敲门发现开门的是那个马琳的时候才开始后悔：应该给许昕联系一下。  
水声哗啦啦的响起，他冒出浴缸喘着气，知道，这一次他白跑了一趟。

崔庆磊给陈玘打了电话，说自己今天晚上在东京，要不要一起喝酒，等陈玘神色恍惚的出现的时候他就觉得他有点不对，而且不是因为工作，说真的，他觉得他和陈玘合得来大部分原因是因为他们都是不会在工作上放很多心思的人，赌马小钢珠才是他们最大的热情，但是今天的陈玘，十分消沉。  
“你这是怎么了？”等酒喝的差不多的时候他才敢问他。  
陈玘红着眼眶斜着眼睛看着他：“我可能要跑路了，”然后他就趴下了。  
如今他一边驾着陈玘在路上艰难的走着，这个时间很少计程车，一边才想起来要给邱贻可打个电话汇报情况，但是他有点困惑，因为他听到邱贻可忽然问他：“你现在和谁在一起？”  
崔庆磊按住了陈玘胡乱嚷嚷的嘴，觉得邱贻可是不是在指责他不应该把方博独自放在家里，便自顾自的解释道：“方博家我实在不方便长久的待着，这个有点职场霸凌的嫌疑。”  
“我没问你这个，我问你和谁在一起。”  
崔庆磊为难的看着陈玘已经四仰八叉的躺在马路上了：“我一个朋友喝多了有点吵。”  
邱贻可忽然阴沉着嗓子不容反抗的逼问：“我问的是名字。”  
即使是方博出事情，即使是那场恐怖的半夜会议的时候他也没有听到邱贻可这种强压着怒气的声音隔着电话他真的觉得自己这次饭碗不保，马上脱口而出：“吉本兴业的一个经纪人，叫陈玘。”  
然后竟然是很长时间的沉默。  
沉默到崔庆磊怀疑邱贻可是不是睡着了，当然他还是可以听到那边邱贻可已经紊乱的呼吸声，过了很久很久，他只得到了邱贻可一个冷冷的：“我知道了。”  
嘟嘟嘟。  
崔庆磊一脸懵的看着电话，陈玘忽然大叫一声坐了起来。  
“哥哥，你小点声，现在都几点了。”  
“老崔，我可能真的要跑路了。”陈玘揉搓着自己的头发。“要不然就没命了。”  
陈玘有很多的高利贷，崔庆磊多多少少知道，凭着他那个爱赌和不拘小节的性格，但是他听到具体的数字的时候还是吓了一跳。  
“所以，我可能真的要跑了。”  
“不不不，我听说吉本是会。”  
“吉本已经帮我负担了很多了，现在还有一大笔。我觉得我这辈子就是替他们还钱的了。”陈玘掏出烟，依旧吊儿当啷的点上烟卷，深吸了一口笑了：“所以今天就是咱们的告别，过一段我真的就不知道被那帮人绑到哪里了。"  
崔庆磊算了算自己存折上的钱，“我能帮你一部分。”  
陈玘用眼角瞪了他一眼：“你当我和你说这个是想和你借钱吗？”他气鼓鼓的站了起来：“那你就看错人了。”  
然后竟然迈着打晃的脚步走了。崔庆磊跟上之后陈玘也没和他说话，只是不耐烦的砸了一下舌头。崔庆磊也是个有点笨的人，根本不知道该说点什么。就两个人一前一后的走回了陈玘的家，崔庆磊站在门口进退不得。陈玘则是大大方方坐在地板上，烧了水，看了一眼崔庆磊的表情，认输了一样的说：“进来吧，我就这个脾气，别怪我。”  
“不不不。”崔庆磊带上门看着陈玘简陋的1k的房子，路边有货车经过，轰隆隆的，地板都在打颤。  
“给。”他大大咧咧的倒了一点水在杯子里，动作太大，撒了一地水，也没在意就坐在沙发上抽烟不语。  
“你借的是那帮人的钱吗？”崔庆磊问，他不好直接说出黑社会这个词，毕竟他们演艺圈的人最怕的就是被说成和黑道有染。  
“那倒也不是。”

“Chief！” 第二次，Nagisa叫了邱贻可。在两个人汇报工作的会议上，邱贻可望着窗外马路发呆。他什么都没看，只是眼神失焦的发呆。

远处的十字路口人潮汹涌。  
陈玘站在马路旁的一个阴影里，骂骂咧咧：“现在的电视台也是变态，两个男人亲就亲了有什么好看的，还要在这种地方，不是给其他人找不痛快吗？”旁边的马龙站在马路的一端，嘴唇紧张的都是白的，他听到执行导演说：“就到那个斑马线的中心，这个时候张继科也会走过来，你们就在那接吻就行了，对面有我们有摄影师，绝对不会有近景，你们稍稍碰一下就可以了。”  
他听进去了也像没有听进去一样机械的点着头，尽量想看到马路对面站着的张继科，可惜这个马路是最宽的，对面站着谁很难能看清。  
人群的嘈杂，交通信号灯的声音，店里传来的音乐声，嘟  
信号灯变了，  
人群开始启动，他在人群里机械的走着，看不清东西，他只是在搜索张继科的那张脸，他从小看到大的人，一直站在身边的人。  
等他转过神的时候发现张继科已经找到他了，笑得很职业，他用口型对着马龙说：“忍一下。”  
在马龙回过神之前就用嘴唇贴到他的嘴唇了，或者只是碰着，但是为什么高架桥，人群，摄影机都砰的一下上下左右旋转起来，天翻地覆一般的震撼，不知道过了多久，张继科松开他，拍了拍他的肩旁，和他擦身而过。  
他险些跟随着张继科再走回去，但是对面的执行导演拼命的冲他挥手，他才僵硬的跨过另一半的斑马线。  
“很好，应该可以一条过了。辛苦了。”  
“我说差不多就行了。”陈玘现在站在张继科的旁边：“演员也有个限度，装那么深情的眼神给谁看呢，录像机都没录上。”  
张继科回过神来，戏虐的看着陈玘：“做戏要做全套的，你还说我不专业呢。”

“Chief！！！”Nagisa 终于忍不住了，她第三次叫着心烦意乱的邱贻可，然后赌气一样合上了电脑：“今天的会议就到这吧，等Chief 什么时候有心情了我们再工作。”  
邱贻可听到这句明显的讽刺才缓过来，马上来住Nagisa的衣角：“我错了我错了，我们开始吧。”  
Nagisa看了看他，然后才又打开了电脑：“方博的新电影就是要在夏天上映了，到时候可能有一首插曲可以用，但是主题曲我们是没有能力负责的，毕竟这部电影的看点是宋鸿远，他们公司的权力要大很多。”  
“我觉得方博在里面表现的很好。”  
“我没看过电影，不好说。”  
“可以联系一下多上几个节目，宋鸿远是出了名的不喜欢上综艺，到时候我们可以提出方博可以去出宣番。”  
Nagisa飞快的看了他一眼：“我说Chief今天状态不对，他们两个是一起上的。”  
邱贻可拍了拍脑袋：“哦，对哦。就按你说的办，他们自己的深夜档再上一次，然后就是咱们公司其他团的节目挨个上。”  
Nagisa停了一下：“这么有信心？”  
“我对方博在这里的表演很有信心。另外帮我给崔庆磊打个电话，问他有没有准时到广岛。”邱贻可吩咐道。  
Nagisa又停下来看着他：“这事不是说你要亲自过问吗。”  
邱贻可轻松的笑了，抻着懒腰半认真半开玩笑的说：“我对他最近太严厉了，他怕我，我也怕说出点什么影响工作。”  
Nagisa根本没有纠结什么抄起电话就拨通了。  
然后这个时候邱贻可的电脑传来一份邮件，他觉得自己一定是疯了，或者脑袋彻底不好用了，他才点开了那封：陈玘经济状况调查报告的邮件。  
也许从今天早上他十万火急的找了个侦探事务所委托他们调查陈玘的时候他已经有问题了，然后他看着上边的数字睁大了眼睛，继而开始更加烦躁不安。  
“没事，他们会广岛了，诶。”  
邱贻可忽然抢到了Nagisa手里的电话：“我是邱贻可，”  
声音深沉的让那边的崔庆磊差点把电话扔出去，Nagisa不为人知的翻了个白眼带上门走了。过了没有五分钟看到邱贻可急匆匆的从办公室冲了出来，她立刻挡在前面：“我的手机。”  
“哦。在我办公室，自己刷卡进去。”邱贻可慌忙的摸了摸口袋，  
“Chief是为了陈先生的经济状况吗？”  
邱贻可第一次觉得自己的秘书有点过于能干了。  
“你是怎么知道的。”  
“我最开始调查的时候就已经告诉你陈先生的经济状况了，只是那个时候你好像没怎么在乎，不明白过了几年你就因为这个不能安心工作了。”  
“现在不一样，”邱贻可挥了挥手，他被这个问题难住了，从昨天他从电话里听到陈玘在哪里乱嚷嚷没准要跑路他就预感到不对劲，看了那个报告他更确定了：陈玘的债务已经是无法挽救了，在这样下去，他很有可能被那些放贷公司活活逼死。现在应该冷静的解决这个问题，他认为，他甚至忘了上一次他和陈玘是因为什么吵了起来。  
“但是Chief你忘了最困难一点。”  
“什么？”  
“据我所知，陈先生那个脾气绝对不会收你的钱的。”


	23. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の夏 2 xb

あいつ、怖いからなぁ  
人生真的是大起落落落落。  
陈玘用尽最后一丝力气打开了家门后就倒在玄关处，第二他在自己的血迹里醒过来觉得自己也是命大，竟然没有失血而死。  
但是工作的确是来不及了。  
晕头转向的爬到有垫子的地方，他心烦的看着玄关处的血迹有点心疼自己：这得补充多久的营养。说不定一会还得被肖战拿打火机砸出来点。  
肖战在电话里一通臭骂之后就说：“今天不用来了，我让他们自己去现场。”  
许昕知道自己就没有经纪人车接车送的命，立马那好东西奔着车站跑了，还是晚了半个小时左右，被马龙逮住一顿说教：“本来现在你们的位置就岌岌可危怎么还有心情迟到。”  
许昕和尚坤在走廊里百口莫辩，本来说好的陈玘今天早上来接自己的，要不然我早就去车站了，刚等着马龙歇了一口气说明情况没想到来了一顿更猛烈的教育：“你还敢把责任推到经纪人的身上？！”  
一同轰炸之后和尚坤嘬着牙花子琢磨着：马龙这是怎么了。  
张继科在lumine的休息室和大家开玩笑，快上场一分钟之前看到马龙脸色灰白，好像不舒服的样子，他伸出手摸摸他的额头，对方就像是被烫了一样逃出了好远，低着脑袋好像对什么很不满意似的，张继科举着手有点尴尬的愣在原地。  
灯光已经亮了，连多说一句话的功夫都没有两个人就上台，在着十分钟之内，马龙恨不得站得离张继科两米远，吐槽的时间都慢了很多，效果不好，浑浑噩噩的下了台，张继科觉得不对劲，能让这个漫才痴这么心不在焉的说漫才不是身体特别不好就是有什么事，现在他和马龙一前一后的在剧场的走廊里走着，周围人行色匆匆根本没人在意，他就盯着那个后脑勺琢磨。  
一会马龙就拎着包像是逃离犯罪现场一样跳上计程车走了，张继科盯着那个背影正在出神，就觉得身后被谁推了一下：“陈玘怎么了？”张超听许昕说陈玘无故旷工，现在左右正在台上表演，他抓住了同样是陈玘负责的张继科。  
“我哪里知道。”张继科这里也是一脑门子的官司没心情管他们家的暴躁脾气的经纪人。“估计是病了吧。”  
“他能病？”张超满不在乎的回绝道：“但是我好久没有听到他消息他没事吧。”  
张继科转了转眼珠：“上一次出外景的时候还挺好的，不过他一直是那样啊，吊儿当啷你给他打个电话不就完了吗？”  
等许昕和尚坤下来的时候看到走廊里堵着的张超：“你的经纪人怎么回事，打电话不接啊。”  
提到陈玘许昕就一肚子的火，夏天越来越热，方博和宋鸿远天天在电视里秀亲友情他也是一肚子火没出发泄，但是张超又是大前辈就哼哼唧唧的说：“估计是中暑了吧。”  
“大早上的中暑？”张超瞪大了眼睛，拍了一下许昕：“现在不是装傻的时候。”  
“哎呀，你去他家看看不就完了吗？”许昕不耐烦的躲开了，张超咬着嘴唇点点头：“我演完了我就去！”  
所以陈玘最后还是被张超送到了医院，顺带着蹭车的许昕。  
“浑身多处软组织损伤，还有严重失血，仗着身体好，一晚上伤口竟然自己也愈合的七七八八的，这人是不是喝胶水长大的。”张超在医院的走廊里重复着医生说的话。  
许昕自从六代目去世之后一直躲着医院，今天也顾不上这么多，一进陈玘家门看到那摊血以为他在家里被暗杀了，差点马上报警，张超颤颤巍巍的往里面走才看到躺在沙发上的本人，白的像是一张纸。  
“小昕昕，不是说好了今天回来早点的吗？” 马琳那边电话准时的来了，最近也不知道怎么着，他好像害怕许昕会冒失的找方博一样有一点晚就打电话过来查岗，像是家长，许昕没什么心情和他逗就简单说明了情况：“我在医院。”  
“医院？你终于决定看看脑子了？”  
“哎呀，不是。”许昕翻了个白眼，“我经纪人病了。”  
“你经纪人，他怎么了？？”  
“不知道，好像是受伤了，现在还在治疗中，估计是被谁打了吧。”许昕说出自己的分析，的确除了打架怎么个巧劲也忽悠不到自己摔倒了，陈玘自然是一口咬定从楼梯上滚下来了，但是他也懒的和浑身缠满绷带插着管子的人对峙。  
“他有什么仇家吗？”  
“我哪知道？”许昕看着张超看向自己疑问的目光。  
马琳那边安静了很久，许昕用脑子夹着电话，疑惑的说了几句喂，那边还是没有动静。  
“马琳！”他大声的喊了一句，似乎才把对面的人唤醒。  
“我听着呢。”马琳说。  
“总之，我今天要晚点回去，你也不用三天两头查我。”  
还说完，电话就挂断了，莫名其妙，许昕盯着电话，然后他就被突然站到自己面前的张超吓到了。  
“超哥，你怎么了？”  
“和你打电话的人叫什么？”张超一个大跨步窜到许昕面前，差点给他来了一个壁咚。  
“马，马琳啊，哦，对他说他也是吉本的。”  
“他在哪里？”张超直接给他来了个一个壁咚。  
“给给给。”许昕颤颤巍巍的调出自己的地址：“他应该在我家。”  
“我和你一起去。”张超看了一眼在病房里被包裹的严严实实的陈玘，推着许昕说：“快快。"

马龙得到消息是晚上了，他正录完了方博他们团的综艺，看到两个张继科的未接电话，有开始抱着电话犹豫起来，他觉得张继科对于自己现在特别的陌生，这件事有点不对劲，明明是一起长大的朋友，工作上的伙伴，但是最近他就像是不认识张继科一样，只要他们出现在一起，马龙就发觉自己在不经意的时候都在看他，他坐在那里，他的脸，他看书，玩手机，好像自己不认识他一样。他揣起手机决定无视这个电话，这个时候口袋里传来了震动。  
三次了别是什么工作问题，他这么想着接通了电话。  
“陈玘好像住院了，我们要不要去看看。”张继科没有问他为什么前几个电话没有接。马龙不满意的蹙着眉头：“我刚才在录节目。”  
“我知道，我当时一着急就忘了。”  
手顿了一瞬。  
“我录节目你都知道。"  
那边张继科淡淡的笑了一下：“当然，你的日程表我全知道。”  
明明是随便的一句话，相方之间掌握对方的日程其实说正常也正常，避免组合的工作和单人的工作时间冲突，明明没什么大不了的，明明在一起都已经十年以上了。  
马龙却有点虚脱的坐在椅子上，：“但是你的日程表我不知道。”他有点愧疚和后悔的说。  
“啊？”张继科惊讶于马龙完全搞错了重点，他迟疑了一会：“没事，我记得就行了。”  
“对不起。”突如其来的道歉。  
“恩？你怎么了，发生了什么事吗？”声音里透着关切。听的马龙有点恍惚，他恍惚的重点是：为什么自己以前没有发觉张继科的声音可以带来这么大的慰藉，绝对是自己最近工作太多，脑子累傻了。  
“我没事，就是有点累。”  
“这样吧，我去医院，你回去好好休息一下，秋季档的特别节目高峰期马上就来了，别再感冒了。”张继科那边擅自的安排起了日程表。  
马龙看着窗子映出自己的脸，还有窗外办公楼似乎永远不会熄灭的灯：“我都习惯了。最近没有海外的外景轻松了不少。”  
“还是算了吧，还有巡演呢，唉，就是陈玘耽误事，要不然日程应该今天出来的。”张继科在电话那边絮絮叨叨的埋怨着陈玘，马龙忽然想到什么：“张继科。”  
“恩？”  
“我们多久没有打电话了？”  
这个问题似乎难倒了张继科一样，他没有回到而是轻声问道：“你问这个干什么？”  
“就是好奇。”  
“我们几乎天天见，不需要电话。”张继科似乎在安慰他一样。  
“是吗？”马龙有点不确定。  
“是啊，每周末就有漫才的演出啊。"张继科有点不安，从昨天的lumine的演出开始他就觉得马龙点奇怪，今天也是，陈玘病了这个明显会影响到他们的工作，但是他一句也没有多说，反而开始纠结起来他们什么时候的打电话这回事，心里一紧：这个家伙不是想拆伙吧。还有一种可能，他想起来他们刚刚走红的时候，那个整人节目---组合解散，马龙来骗自己绝对有有可能，毕竟他现在演员工作多，马龙就是综艺节目，如果这个时候提出解散的整蛊，从制作方来讲他和马龙也是合适的对象。但是---他换了个坐姿，如果是的话，自己也不能主动就想着这么有节目效果怎么对应就好了。  
在张继科开始猜想的时候马龙那边也陷入了沉默，他甚至忘了张继科因为什么给自己打的电话，他能听到走廊响起一阵慌乱的脚步声音，然后他才缓过神来：“我和你一起去。哪个医院？”

今天是宋鸿远和方博第二次一起上节目，被吐槽被起哄交往已经是家常便饭了，事实上，最近的活动中他和宋鸿远一直是捆绑销售，买一赠一的形式，别说他了，他就见过网络上拿他和宋鸿远逗闷子的推特和新闻，什么兄弟情，什么少年懵懂的思绪，他们两个联合着电影里的角色一通乱炒，也符合了邱贻可的作风，今天拍到他们两个人在哪里被目击逛街，明天又有什么两个人在广岛拍摄的趣事被爆出来，他自己没什么sns的账号，宋鸿远却是没事就上传几个： 官代山 now with FB 然后就露出方博的一个衣服角，一个包。  
说真的作为最年轻的影帝，宋鸿远长得也一点不难看，饭群只比方博多，不会比他少，男演员要是这么自由的话，福山雅治结婚的时候就不会引发全日本列岛的妈妈都不做晚饭的惨剧了，他们公司也乐得和方博绑定炒，和男的炒比和女的炒省心多了，方博还是个偶像，低于风险能力更小，他们根本不用担心他们被暗算于是也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
方博好不容易找到了宋鸿远自然也想和他多带在一起，他觉得他亏欠宋鸿远很多，宋鸿远也亏欠他很多，这一次，他绝对不会放任对方讲什么在不知道的地方独自成长，然后成熟之后在云淡风轻的分享人生，他就要现在抓住自己的好朋友和他一起在任何地方，在一个世界里慢慢成熟。  
他和宋鸿远刚走到地下停车场就看到邱贻可气势汹汹的扑了过来，他的第一个反应就是：坏了前一段擅自找许昕的事情败露了。没想到邱贻可绕过了自己直接伸手抓住他身后的经纪人：崔庆磊。  
“我有事情找你。”  
方博愣在原地，他在邱贻可手下做艺人算上JR时期加起来也十多年了，从来没见过这么生气的邱贻可，他有点担心他会不会抓住崔庆磊一顿痛打，刚要上前问个清楚却被宋鸿远抓住了手腕：“那个是他们经纪人的事情，我们最好不要管。”他小声和方博说。  
“但是我，我不会开车啊。”  
宋鸿远笑了，他一笑眼睛就亮晶晶的，回身按响手里的车钥匙：“我送你回家。”

今天晚上许昕没看成方博团里的综艺，因为他一直心神不宁的看着马琳的房间，他和张超一路风驰电掣的回到自己家，随后就欣赏到了马琳从诧异，吃惊，手足无措，自卑的一系列表情，他似乎不认识马琳一样的上下打量着他。  
继而听到张超说：许昕麻烦出去一下。  
“别了，去我屋子里说吧。"和全程没有看自己的张超不同，马琳还是看了一眼许昕还拍了拍他的肩膀。接下来许昕就站在走廊里想尽量听清两个人在屋子里说了什么。  
知道张超走出来的时候表情也没怎么变过，他也没有理在走廊上傻等的许昕直径下楼。  
许昕脑子里甚至开始妄想这两个人曾经的恩怨情仇的时候听到马琳在里面说：“小昕昕，进来吧。”  
“这是什么？”许昕瞪大了眼睛看着马琳递给他一张存折，他看到上边的数字更是吓得扔掉了。  
马琳白了一眼：“还是公子哥呢，这点钱就把你吓成这样。”  
“不是，”许昕小心的捡起存折推回马琳手边：“你要干什么啊，大半夜的，我是不会从了你的。”他开玩笑一样勒紧了衣襟，但是这一次马琳并没有嘲笑他的段子质量，而是认真的看着他：“我有一件事求你。”  
许昕也意识到事情有点严重：“我绝对会尽量帮你。”  
“这笔钱你拿着。”马琳正坐在地板上，真的在恳求他。  
“这个是你的请求吗？”许昕一时间有点摸不到头脑。“为什么。”  
“我以前是个搞笑艺人，这些钱也都是好来的，千万不要担心，一部分是我挣得一部分是别人给我的，我拿着他的钱买了两处房产，还收收租金过日子，你也看到我。”他比划着自己的明显有虫洞的短衫，“我根本没什么消费，这里钱就是这么来的，但是我觉得我欠了他很多，总有一点会还给他。”  
“等会，等会。”许昕做了个打住的姿势，“谁啊。”他眼珠转了转：“张超吗？不对啊，如果是他，他刚才为什么不收。”  
“总之，现在还不好说。你就帮我保存，你我相识也是有缘，这个忙一定要帮我。”马琳从来没有的认真。认真到许昕根本没有办法拒绝他，他只能握着那张存折回到自己的家里。

崔庆磊觉得自己是流年不利，跟着方博祖宗不说，那个出了名光有血没有心的老板最近也对自己频频发脾气，邱贻可这个人他开心的时候有多让人觉得如沐春风，他生气的时候就有多让人觉得恐怖，现在他坐在他那辆明黄的跑车里已经好久不吱声了，空气凝结的让他不敢大喘气，就像陪着一个随时都会爆掉的定时炸弹一样，他叹了一口气，掏出纸笔---吓得崔庆磊手指痉挛了一瞬。  
“给你。”邱贻可递给他一张纸条，崔庆磊结果来的时候不自觉的闭上了眼睛。  
“让你朋友买上边的马。”  
崔庆磊睁开双眼，看到上面有马的名字和日期。他困惑的抬起头：“什么意思，什么朋友。”  
这句话让邱贻可的心情更差了，他看着别处不耐烦的砸了舌头：“就是陈玘，让他在这一天买这个马，就完了。”  
在崔庆磊反应过来之前就转过头警告的看着他：“多了别问。”然后崔庆磊就被推下了车，一阵风以后邱贻可的跑车就奔出了停车场不见踪影。  
“Chief，我觉得这样不好。"Nagisa冰冷的声音在耳机里，邱贻可扶了一下蓝牙耳机，单手扶着方向盘变线。  
“如果你让他在赌马上尝到了甜头，说不定他会把赢来的钱再赌上呢，他可是个赌徒。”  
车在高速上飞驰，邱贻可就像没有听见一样。  
“反正我觉得这个不是个好主意。”  
“Nagisa啊。”邱贻可的声音恢复了原状，继续带着口音和深不见底情绪，过了一阵，他才开口：“你说的挺对的。但是把，我总不能把钱砸到他脸上吧，那家伙估计会和我拼命呢。” 我还是有点怕他呢。他自己默默想着。  
“Chief 你知道那匹马。”  
“我知道。”  
“你会损失他债务的5倍。”Nagisa说出了真正的原因：“那匹马现在正是最好竞技状态。。。”  
“我是马主，我说了算。”邱贻可不想就这个问题在讨论下去了，天知道冲着自己的马下手他比任何人都心疼，但是听说陈玘今天直接送到了医院，他觉得还是救人重要，毕竟马，马还可以再找。当然这是他自己安慰自己，他可能这辈子也找不到如今 8周连胜的这匹 Super-Impact, 自己下黑手打破自己马的连胜纪录。。。  
“你想好了就行。反正我也不懂赛马。”  
“你的确不懂，因为损失不是五倍是十倍左右。”邱贻可纠正道。这个时候崔庆磊的电话就打了过来。  
“邱先生。”崔庆磊仍然在低下停车场没有走，声音里带着回声：“我能问一下你和赛马是什么关系吗？"  
“内部消息，下一场这个匹马会赢。”邱贻可和善的声音让崔庆磊更有勇气问出下面的话：  
“但是现在谁都知道Super-Impact风头正劲，只要有它别的马。”  
“这个你不用管。"他听起来似乎心情还可以。  
“那我能问一下你和陈玘是什么关系吗？”  
“朋友，我听说最近他有点困难，但是他那个人你也知道，脸皮太薄，不肯低头求人，我也不能眼睁睁的看着他被那帮人祸害致死吧，正好你们关系不错，所以呢，就麻烦你，这个可是我内部的消息，千万不要透漏，我不能说稳赚吧，就看你们自己了，五五分吧，输了赢了你们自己负责，能让他换上一部分钱自然是好的，要是赔了，”他笑了一下：“你也千万别说是我，我还想和吉本搞好关系呢，毕竟他是张继科的经纪人。”  
崔庆磊开始听的云里雾里，但是听到张继科他才稍微发现点眉目，原来最开始拿下那个深夜档是陈玘帮的忙，他不禁又觉得有点佩服邱贻可---果然只要帮过他的忙，他都会记得回馈。就是生气的时候有点太吓人。继而他又开始感谢自己认识陈玘，毕竟他入社这么多年从来没有和邱贻可这么密切的联络过。一时间有点觉得自己是不是以后仕途会通畅一些。  
“交给你了。”邱贻可没工夫等想明白就结束了通话，关上手机之后他发现他已经把车开到医院楼下了。  
砰  
他就倚着车仰头看着大楼上的灯光，琢磨着哪一盏是陈玘的病房，大楼还是灯火通明，夏天的凉夜比白日更加宜人，他穿着白天工作的西服就对着大楼琢磨了一圈，下了下下决心才走进住院部。  
他问了费用，被告知已经被付清了，他想问是谁付的，当然人家不会告诉他，只是说下午的时候就被送患者来的人付清了。  
邱贻可留下自己的电话号码：“如果有费用方面的请给这个号码打电话。"  
大夫看了笑了：“你们吉本的看病付钱是投资怎么回事，下午来了两拨人一拨付了钱走了，另一拨也留下了名片说如果有追加的费用找他们。”他不认识邱贻可，只知道下午来的张超和张继科都是吉本有名的搞笑艺人，自然就认为邱贻可也是吉本的。  
邱贻可没有纠正他讪讪的笑了：“他情况怎么样。”  
“嚯，您是问对了，他呀，也是个奇人，我第一次碰到坚持了一晚上伤口好的差不多了呢，现在只是因为失血过多需要调养，一些软组织的损失只能慢慢休息了。下午有人还说，陈先生是不是喝胶水长大的。”  
医生神色轻松的说了一下病情，邱贻可听的却来越来越不满意，他实在不明白什么大夫能这么云淡风轻的说自己病人的病情，继而他开始琢磨想给陈玘转院，到自己的医院去查一下，才说了两句话他已经确定他绝对不能信任这个医生了，当然陈玘绝对不会同意的，他就在病房转圈，医生困惑的问他：请问您不去探望病人吗？  
“病人现在能醒吗？”  
“应该醒不了。”  
“多大动静都醒不了吗？”邱贻可一副主管经纪人的样子，咄咄逼人地探过身体再次确认。  
邱贻可的私人医生被他搞起来的时候，他睡眼朦胧的看了一下钟表：3点十分，很好他仍然活蹦乱跳的在深夜加班。当他得知邱贻可现在要求他开车接一个病人过去检查明天要送回医院的时候就差点气吐血了，没办法，他们公司手下所有的商业保险直接对接的自己的医院，一个比一个金贵，这种事也不是没有，为了躲记者，或者其他的原因偷偷的转院也是有的，但是没听说看完了还要送回去的。  
总之他连滚带爬的安排好了以后还被要求自己要亲自去检查。幸亏病人其实没有太大的问题，加上睡得沉检查的时候也是一动不动的完成，等把病人送走的时候太阳也出来了。他看到站在门口拽着西装外套的邱贻可恨不得把他推到病房里罚他一个星期留院观察，不许工作不许用手机，天天躺着，他知道邱贻可最怕这个。  
“怎么样。”  
“核磁共振有必要吗？还是全身的。”医生首先不满于邱贻可强制性的增加检查项目。  
“我问的是结果。”  
“结果是要交给本人的，邱先生。”医生不可思议的看着他：“这种报告属于个人隐私。。。”  
“我问的是他的伤势。”  
“我看了一下基本上没什么太大的问题，但是呢，这个天气下的伤口感染和内组织损伤还是有一定的顾虑，另外他失血严重，需要长期的休息，另外的确有摔倒被撞击伤痕，但是重要部分没有发现血块和堵塞。我认为需要注意观察一段时间。”  
“话说你不送他回医院吗？”医生对着正被推上车的陈玘做了个眼神。  
邱贻可抻了个懒腰：“我就算了，省得他要半路醒了再打我一顿。”  
“嚯，还有你怕的人呢。”医生半玩笑半认真的说。  
“可不是吗，我第一怕你，第二就怕他。”邱贻可一边走远一边说。


	24. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の夏 3 xb

狡いっ！

当张超和郝帅说他见到了马琳的同一时间，陈玘才醒过来。  
他睡了很久，浑身都麻酥酥，轻飘飘脑袋却像灌满了铅块，他困惑的看着眼前的人，对面的人也看着他，有点尴尬的缩回了手。  
“你醒了？” Yuki脸上带着被抓了现行的古怪，咧开嘴做了个失败的笑容。  
陈玘看到她觉得头更疼了，他扶着脑门，觉得自己太傻了，好歹应该先看看床边是谁决定要不要装睡一会，但是到了这会功夫他也不能装昏迷，总之清了清嗓子，用嘶哑的声音嗯了一声。  
Yuki拿来一杯水插上吸管：“要不先喝点水吧。”  
陈玘看着自己已经被彻底的包成了个粽子，只好逆来顺受的张开了嘴，咕噜咕噜喝了一大杯下去，叫渴的不行。  
“能不渴吗，你不想想你淌出去多少。”Yuki又给他续上了一杯水，仍旧放在嘴边，被陈玘挡了回去：“你怎么来了。”  
Yuki又尴尬的放回水杯：“我听马龙说你生病了，就来看看。”小心翼翼的偷瞄陈玘的情绪。  
陈玘被她的小心翼翼搞得心软了，对方也是好心，而且，他转了转眼珠回忆了一下，Yuki也没怎么对不起他，真正对不起他的是。。。  
算了，他晃了晃脑袋，何苦和自己过不去，剩下的几个月也要好好的享受生活，他想到了他挨打的原因。  
“到底怎么回事？” Yuki看陈玘瞪着天花板出神忍不住开口问。  
“和你没关系。”  
“陈玘！”跺脚的时候高跟鞋扣在地板上咳咳的响，震得陈玘头疼，他皱着眉毛：“姑奶奶你不作的话我还能老实的多活两天。”  
“不行。你必须说！到底怎么了，你得罪谁了吗？”Yuki薅住他缠着绷带的手臂，不依不饶。  
陈玘哼哼哈哈了半天不说重点，扯了个谎说是大阪以前的老相识，Yuki还想继续问；陈玘按了警报铃，接着他就指挥着护士把Yuki请出病房。  
“谁也别让进来。”  
他和护士吩咐之后就沉沉的又睡过去了，期间，肖战也匆匆的来过，听到不是过劳，而且没有什么生命危险之后留下自己的名片就回公司，再走之前站在病房的门口隔着玻璃指着那个睡得正香的人破口大骂了两分钟之后才觉得痛快了，“妈的，你小子的工作还的我来！”他愤愤不平的拽开车门给张继科马龙打电话，商量今年漫才巡演的日程。又给许昕打了个电话，问他有没有什么问题。  
许昕正看着方博和宋鸿远的节目发呆，支支吾吾也说不出来什么。  
“还是搞笑艺人呢，话都说不清楚！”他把许昕没头没脑的骂了一顿之后就由他去了。  
日本这个国家，极端的够呛，一边搞笑艺人坚持自己写段子，别人说过的哪怕是梗用了一点都算抄袭，但是另一方面传统艺术上，连喘气音节也要一模一样，比如说歌舞伎和狂言。狂言更是号称遵守着400年的约定，400年前怎么表演，现在就要怎么表演，太无聊了。  
许昕咬着铅笔头对着自己的段子笔记觉得，不管怎么说，比起重复前人的一幕一幕传统剧写新的要轻松一点。

王励勤被叫到了本家，拉开木门发现母亲和亲戚几人正襟危坐，心立刻沉下去，规矩的行礼问好，他母亲推过一个绣锦的相册。王励勤根本没有打开，只是和母亲对视，看着她张开嘴说：“请和这位小姐结婚。”  
手指抓紧了膝盖上的布料，俯下身体：“是。”  
最后才拿起那本相册，展开是位年龄相当的小姐，看起来比自己年轻，他似乎见过。  
“成驹屋三代目的二女儿。比你小7岁，今年大学毕业，他的哥哥是以后的四代目。”他母亲声调平缓的解释着：“你见过她吧。”  
王励勤合上相册规矩的放在腿边：“在京都，两年之前，这位小姐的成人礼上。”  
母亲满意的点点头：“等你袭名了之后不着急，现在要先和她联络一下感情，本人我已经见过了，又周到，又温顺，都是门里面的人，她一定能帮你撑起王家。”  
“恩。”王励勤颔首。  
“回去排练吧，袭名演出不可大意。”  
王励勤行了礼退后几步之后拉上门，化妆，换衣服，排练，等月亮悄悄爬上枝头的时候他托着没有知觉的双腿回家，在澡盆里发现：那位小姐的相片，他就没有拿回来。

陈玘再次醒来的时候已经是九点左右，他就睡不着了，确切的说他是被疼醒的，麻药劲过了，浑身就像裂开了一样的难受，他被疼痛折磨的气得不行，恨不得来个谁让自己打一顿，打得和自己一样疼他才甘心，可是他现在躺在床上还动不了，就盯着天花板生闷气，还不如直接打死痛快一点。笨拙的拿起水杯又喝了一大杯，这才有心情想自己的债务，不错，要是再还不上的话估计下一次只能命沉东京湾，想到这他倒没有太害怕，再一想到自己根本没有怕的又觉得自己心太大了。  
还在疼，医院的床也难受，他不合情理的开始想家，抬手按了铃。  
“浑身疼，怎么办?"护士一只脚才踏进病房就忙不迭的问道。  
“恩，这个我们不好给您乱用止疼药，现在只能忍耐一下。”  
“忍耐一下？”陈玘立起眉毛。  
护士像是被他吓到一样马上道歉。  
“我让你道歉干什么啊，我就想问问还有没有其他的办法。”  
“现在只能静养。"  
陈玘想了想,掀开被子：“那我回家行不？”  
然后他就打了个车一瘸一拐的回家，趴在熟悉的床上的时候还自言自语：“还是家里的床舒服啊。”  
等半夜邱贻可去了医院发现人已经走了，他怎么折磨医生已经是后话了。  
邱贻可从医院回来的时候觉得老天爷在惩罚他，惩罚他当初不好好住院天天出去工作，这次用陈玘来折磨他。  
他算了一下，马上奔去自己的马场，偷偷摸摸的进去又出来，他也没想管那么多，只想让陈玘赶紧把钱还上自己也能安安静静的过日子。

张超和许昕说了陈玘的债务问题之后，许昕的下巴都快掉下去了，他吞了吞口水，稳了稳心神：“他是怎么欠了那么多钱。”  
“不知道。”张超吐着烟，嘬着牙花子犯愁：“那货一直活得大大咧咧，从马琳开始到现在他的钱基本上不是赌了就请那些新人吃饭了。”  
许昕想到他和陈玘第一次见面，对方撇过菜单大大方方的说：“想吃什么就点什么。”的模样。  
“他以前不是电视艺人吗。感觉收入不会少啊。”  
“这个啊。”张超裹着烟卷：“我也说不好。但是听王皓说，是给马琳了。王皓你不认识以前是吉本的经纪人，也是他和马琳的经纪人。据他说他把自己的收入分了一半在马琳辞职的时候给他了。”  
剩下的许昕就没有听清了，他知道在他家抽屉里那个存折的去处。  
“我，我有钱可以帮他还上。”   
张超看了他一眼，充满深意的说：“我知道，但是陈玘不会接受你们家的钱。”  
许昕知道他误会了忙摆手说：“我不是这个意思，我。。。。”他慌忙的组织了一会语言：“我猜他和马琳以前是相方对吗？”  
张超掐灭了烟点头。  
“就是你来的那天晚上，马琳把他的存折给我了，说是要我把这笔钱用起来，当时和我说的是可能我现在不知道用处但是很快就知道了。”  
张超听了之后就不断的把玩手里的打火机，开了火又熄灭了，反复了很多次。  
“他还说，他欠一个人，现在到了还的时候了。”许昕补充道，火光燃起的时候看到张超的表情很特别，没办法说那是一种什么表情，和他现在的沉默一样。  
“果然是马琳，可能我们加起来都不如他了解陈玘。”过了一会张超说了这句话，然后他才放下打火机。  
“那么就到了我出马的时候了。”说着他站起来，对着许昕做了个闭嘴的姿势：“剩下的我来办。”  
许昕一直不知道张超是怎么说服肖战，在接下来的周一，他就听到肖战把陈玘叫到办公室表演了一个上午的狮子吼之后，陈玘脸色惨白的从办公室出来，就直奔吸烟室，又被张超踢了出去：“你浑身都冒烟了。”  
后来听张超说的是，马琳的钱虽然不够还上所有的债务但还算救急，肖战找到吉本的“金融”暂时替陈玘还上了外边欠的所有，代价嘛，陈玘估计要在吉本干上一辈。  
“你要再这么吊儿当啷的，小心你这辈子都白玩。”肖战指着陈玘大声警告。  
“合着你还想带点什么走啊。”陈玘大大咧咧的坐在沙发上还嘴。肖战手里的打火机差点飞出去，他忍了忍：“陈玘，你早就不是搞笑艺人了。”  
陈玘就安静了。

“事情有点不对劲。”陈玘和崔庆磊喝酒的时候说道。  
“什么不对劲。”崔庆磊确实不知道陈玘是怎么奇迹般的还上他前一段还说无能偿还的债务。  
“我总觉得这里背后有谁吉本不可能这么大发慈悲。”陈玘琢磨着事情，眼睛飘来飘去的想，谁会帮自己的还钱。  
Yuki? 她有没有存款都是个未知数。  
张超？ 不太可能，他藏不住事情。  
许昕他们？ 不可能吧，他自知和他们的关系都一般般。  
邱贻可？   
...别闹了。  
陈玘嫌弃自己的自作多情，歪着嘴喝了起来。  
“其实我还有个事没和你说。” 崔庆磊开始支支吾吾起来。  
“你别和我说是你帮我还的钱什么都行。”陈玘举起杯子开玩笑。  
“我周末的时候瞒着你买了马券。”崔庆磊掏出手机，“还赢了。”  
一口啤酒差点没吐到崔庆磊的脸上。但是他成功的呛到了自己，  
“咳咳咳，赢了多少。”他擦干从鼻子流出来的啤酒满脸通红。  
“这个数。”崔庆磊比划了一下。  
“你可以啊！”他发狠的拍的崔庆磊直晃悠。  
“我也是赌一把，想着能帮你还钱，没想到还真的中了。”他心虚低头喝酒。  
“帮我还个屁，”陈玘重重的放下酒杯：“可说好了，这顿饭你请吧，谁让你中奖了呢。”崔庆磊喝到半截才听出来陈玘的意思：“别别别，这个本来就是。。。"  
“是什么是？!"他瞪着眼睛瞪回去了崔庆磊没有说出来的话：“我的债务危机也就解决了，你买的马券，你中的奖，你中奖的时候我还在医院翻白眼呢，我凭什么拿钱。”  
“不不不，你一定要拿着。”  
陈玘砸了一声舌头：“有钱不自己捂着，给我算什么，你当我黑社会收保护费吗？请我吃顿好的就可以了，我最近啊，”他慢悠悠的喝了一口酒：“营养还有点跟不上。”

“糊涂！”邱贻可差点把自己手里的文件夹甩到崔庆磊的脸上，他气得扶着椅子脑子一阵紧，崔庆磊只剩下筛糠。  
邱贻可噗通的坐在椅子上，椅子都要散架子，他鼻孔出气的站了起来，在屋子里重重的踱步，地板要被他砸出个坑。  
过了一会。  
“他钱还上了？”  
“吉本帮他还的。”  
“吉本能帮他还上就有鬼了！”邱贻可很快的说，他几次反复想打开电脑，奈何手滑的不像样，就自暴自弃的啪的一声拍了桌面。  
的确，绝对不可能是吉本帮他还上的，别人能糊弄过去，邱贻可完全不可能，吉本“金融”从来没有这么帮过自己家的搞笑艺人，更别提一个经纪人了，而且说的好听是吉本金融，直白点就是高利贷，圈外人都知道吉本有多黑，更何况和他们打了半辈子交道的邱贻可。  
他捂着嘴望着窗外分析了一会，崔庆磊应该没说谎，陈玘应该以为自己的外债是被吉本还上了，但是背后是谁？  
“你挣了多少钱。”邱贻可捂着嘴瓮声瓮气的问道。  
“5，500万。”崔庆磊擦着汗，看着邱贻可瞥过来诧异的目光：“就这么点？”  
“您说输赢五五开，我就没敢买那么多。”  
崔庆磊是个实在人，邱贻可直接扑在办工桌子上，额头抵着桌面，怪不得和陈玘能那么好，两个傻子碰到一块了。  
“没事了。”他说。  
“那钱。”  
“你拿着吧。”邱贻可无可奈何的说，他现在只想自己呆一会。  
被臭骂了一顿，经受了上司权力霸凌的崔庆磊的账户就这样，多出了500万。  
当然他后来连续请了陈玘吃了一个月的大餐，烤肉，寿司，火锅，天妇罗，米其林也豁出去托人找关系约到了两家，而且不光是陈玘，还有陈玘带来一大堆饭量正是峰值的若手艺人。  
“孩子吃不到什么好东西，还不快谢谢崔经纪人。” 他吃得正开心就对着五六个一身脏兮兮工作外套的年轻人吩咐道。  
崔庆磊咬着筷头想，陈玘不光是缺营养，应该是缺心眼。

连日的巡演让马龙和张继科一直奔波在路上，他们好久没有巡演了，到了地方近钻进各自的房间，出门演出，回屋锁门，各过各得，偶尔和工作人员一起吃饭也是一个人在一个桌子，漫才的相方不挨着彼此坐着这一点被贯彻的很彻底，他就远远的看一会张继科也就算了。  
张继科心里琢磨着，如果真的是整人节目的话没准就在最近。他心里也盘算着这个是哪个节目这么有耐心。  
马龙看了几眼张继科就放弃了，心里翻江倒海，脸色也不是很好喝了两听啤酒脸就通红。等他还想抬手要一杯的时候被张继科从后面拦住了，  
“别喝了，回屋睡觉去吧。”张继科公事公办一样的说。  
“明天又没有演出。”马龙也冷着面孔说，周围的人觉得气氛不太对就不说话了。  
“但是不还要排练吗？”张继科拿走他面前的酒杯。  
“排练，漫才，除了这个就没有别的吗？”马龙忽然嚷起来。张继科有点好笑的放下手里的杯子打量着马龙觉得他实在是不会骗人，最近明显的不对劲。  
“没意思。”马龙鼓着脸和大家点了点头就脚步晃悠着上了电梯。  
留下张继科和其他人一起喝到半夜，这个时候的酒店格外安静，张继科送走了其他的人往自己的房间走，想问问马龙怎么样了，别真的喝的难受了就抬手敲了敲门。  
马龙头发滴着水滴，站在门口，看来酒已经醒的差不多了，看着张继科酝酿了挺久，但是没说出什么。  
“没事吧。”张继科先开口。  
“就两听啤酒而已，我也好久不喝了。才这样的。”他干巴巴解释着自己的失态。  
张继科点点头，两个人尴尬的站在门里门外。  
“晚安。”张继科挠挠脸觉得怪没意思的，刚要走袖子却被薅住了。  
“我想找你谈谈。”  
来了，张继科觉得屋里绝对已经事先装好摄像机了，他告诉自己不要乱看，万一发现了摄像机整个节目组的努力就白费了。  
关上了门就看着马龙坐在床上，他琢磨着应该是在床头，就直接坐到了床头正面的椅子上，保证自己会被拍到正脸。  
“你觉得我们怎么样。”马龙淡淡的问道。  
一切的走向都是正常解散整人。张继科装着困惑的样子：“什么怎么样。”  
“就是我们。”  
“我们？”他摸着胡子茬装着困惑。  
“恩，我们。”  
这次他是真的不知道马龙要说什么了。不会是不知道怎么骗人吧，张继科琢磨，的确每次他都是被整的那个，还是给他递话比较好吗？  
“你是说我们这个组合吗？”  
马龙却忽然生气了，虽然很短暂但是张继科看得心里一惊，他实在不知道自己哪里做的不对了。但是一瞬马龙就恢复了平常的神态。  
“就组合来讲。”  
张继科还在琢磨马龙生气的理由，但是这个戏也要继续演下去。就支支吾吾的说：“我觉得还挺好的。”  
“挺好的？”  
“就是我们个人有个人的工作，偶尔在一起工作，合适的距离感。工作的频度也合适。"张继科一边观察对面人的表情一边说。  
马龙点点头，“我知道了。”  
“没了？？”  
“应该有什么吗？”马龙讽刺的说，张继科更糊涂了，开始打量屋子里看是不是真的有摄像头。  
“本来就什么都没有对吧。”这句话被马龙低着头说出来，无比灰心，听到人心里一紧。  
“本来就都是为了漫才。”他似乎在和自己说话。  
很长时间，只有彼此变换姿势布料摩擦出来的声音，  
“马龙，你怎么了。”张继科声音向来低沉，在这样的房间和夜晚响起，里面带着困惑和担忧。听到的人头更低了，他当然知道自己怎么了，没听说过走了二十多年人会忽然喜欢上对方，是不是中邪了？  
陪我上下学，陪我进了吉本，陪我站在舞台上，陪我拿冠军，陪我进出电视台，陪我在这里，还在问你怎么了。  
能不能别这么温柔。  
马龙咬着嘴唇想。怎么以前完全没有注意到呢。那个十字路口上的吻的触觉还在，吻的主人也在。但是中间好像隔着漫长又被一遍又一遍耽误的岁月，一颗模模糊糊忽远忽近的心。他想问张继科，你还在这里是因为我是马龙还是因为我是你的相方？  
但是这个好像也没有什么区别，对于张继科来讲。  
对自己呢。  
“你怎么了？”张继科上手拍了拍他，“一个人低头想什么呢？”他轻声笑了，想打破这样不尴不尬的气氛。  
心里却开始想到了更糟糕的可能：没准不是整人，没准马龙真的想单飞，更没准。结婚？他翻了翻眼睛，Yuki ？  
人一旦在混乱中就开始胡思乱想，不祥的预感被不安点燃了，一个一个炸出来，但是能给他答案的人仍然低着头。一滴一滴他头发的水珠落在地毯上，画出一个一个圆点连接成一幅迷宫的图案。迷宫的主人仍然沉默不语。  
“先说好，我绝对不解散。”张继科本能的脱口而出。  
马龙这才有反应，他先是噗的笑了，然后抬起头：“我也没说解散啊。”  
“那你刚才。”张继科看到马龙露出笑脸自己也释然的长出一口气。既然心里又是一紧：“难道你要结婚了？”  
“恩？”马龙顿时想给张继科一记暴栗，看看他脑袋里到底装着什么。  
“我结婚你当我伴郎啊."他有点讽刺的说。  
张继科却沉默了，这次轮到他低头了，  
“你想嘛？”反将一军。  
“不知道。”马龙觉得自己给自己挖了个坑。  
张继科觉得自己应该走了，如果不走，搞不好将来连朋友都没办法做，就站了起来，照着马龙还在滴水的头发放上毛巾：“擦干头发睡觉吧，要不然明天又嚷嚷脑袋疼了。”  
马龙把脸藏在毛巾里觉得张继科这个人有点狡猾。


	25. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の秋 1 xb

輝いてるの君へ

Yuki自从那天在医院见到陈玘之后好像是什么禁忌被解除了一样没事就出现在陈玘的面前，昨天是电视台的走廊，今天是食堂，她浑身上下裹着一堆名牌，连指尖都闪闪发亮，坐在工作人员食堂里很是不相符，陈玘就低头吸溜着面条，口齿不清的说：“你也应该攒攒钱了。”  
“你还有脸和我说。”Yuki咬牙切齿的低头看着他：“说吧，你欠吉本的钱准备怎么办吧。”  
陈玘嘴里还当啷着没有咬断的面条故意在Yuki面前甩来甩去。对方躲闪着中拍了一下陈玘：“你是不是流血过多把脑子搞坏了，溅我一身汤。”  
对方得逞的笑了一会，好像去年他们吵得那一架不存在一样：“你不用替我担心。”  
然后就像心事被点破了一样两方都愣住了。陈玘自知说错了就更大力气的吸溜面条不吱声，Yuki转开眼睛清嗓子。两个人都暧昧的沉默着。  
直到其他的编导凑到他们身边才打破了这种沉默，但是那个编导开口就是：“听说了吗，邱贻可遇到麻烦了。”  
Yuki干脆拿起包说了个再见就走了。  
编导有点无辜的看着那个摇曳的背影无所适从了一会，陈玘翻了个白眼：Yuki啊，人就是这么得罪的，你还不知道呢吧。

邱贻可因为去年的冬季剧把电视台刷了一遍，虽然说自己出了名也带出了两个小孩，但是凡事都有代价：NTV家大业大，面上不表露出来实际上已经露了口风，凡是和邱贻可有联系的制作人和公司能撤就撤，当然为了避免打击面太大，加上他们公司的确是实力惊人没办法封杀他们公司的所有艺人，但是撤掉一个星期五深夜档还是做得到的，就这样在秋季改版的时候邱贻可少了一个节目，天团的成员留了一个，塞进去了其他搞笑艺人，做了个热热闹闹的综艺。  
张超和郝帅被告知可能要作为常规的嘉宾加入。这样一来他们和Flying-Z的节目就是‘里冲突’，什么叫‘里冲突’呢，就是同一个艺人不能同时出现在两个频道，所以必须取一个，舍一个，很正常，张超和郝帅是没有权力选择工作，直接被告知要从做了好几年的节目毕业去新的节目。  
其实就是冲着邱贻可去的，毕竟Flying-Z的节目做了几年各方面都成熟的时候忽然把控场的张超和郝帅拿走，剩下的都是小偶像，根本不懂什么是综艺，话说满了说偏了都是官司，所以一时间那个深夜节目就陷入了停摆。也就是说，邱贻可手上的两个节目一个直接被撤了一个陷入了人选危机。  
王皓他们制作公司虽然和邱贻可沆瀣一气过，都是生意，如今邱贻可眼看着不被三大电视台之一待见也要留一个后手，他本人自然也知道什么时候闭嘴，所以那个深夜档的改组会议上根本就没有去。他照常和王皓喝了几次酒，工作上的事情绝口不提，只是吃好喝好玩好就得了，聊聊闲天。  
没人知道邱贻可到底是怎么想的。  
他每天坐在一个大玻璃罩子里不是在打电话就是把百叶窗拉了个严实，崔庆磊自从那天以后再也没有什么机会钻进那个办公室，天气转凉的时候，邱贻可在他心里已经完完全全的做回那个没有感情的AI领导。  
倒是Nagisa手上多了一枚戒指上公司上上下下的茶水间热闹了几分钟，那个女人竟然也有带上戒指的一天。  
Nagisa有一个女朋友，和她一个名字，六本木高级女公关曾经的NO1她老板曾经的女朋友（未遂），她挺漂亮的，她记得第一次见到她的时候心里这么说，但是马上又替她难过起来：她喜欢邱贻可，全天下最不应该喜欢的人。她有的时候接她到他老板的家里，有的时候送她回家，基本上对方都在车上闭目养神，她接触不多但是她太了解这种人：要不就找到有钱人嫁了，要不就自己变成有钱人。总之奔的是个优渥生活---没有错，她看着那个纤细的身影匆匆的踏上电梯。  
后来她自己变成她的女朋友，对方竟然连工作都懒的去了，回家的时候竟然会煮饭，她皱皱眉头---我想要的完全不是这种。  
“你是不是想的有点多。”一次晚饭上她对着低头顺耳的女伴说道。  
“我怎么了？”女生化着自然的装，枫叶红那种颜色很少再出现了。  
“你是不是准备过什么家庭生活了。”她用下巴示意着对方穿的围裙和一尘不染的家：“我不是让你来做这个的。”  
她没想过对方和自己是不是图钱。图钱又怎么样？钱也是她凭本事挣过来的，是自己的重要的一部分。这些没什么，只是对方浓郁的家庭气氛有点呛人。  
“你不喜欢吗？”对方明明比Nagisa大几岁，但是事事都透着小心。  
Nagisa想了想，长发掉进味增汤里，抬手捋了下：“你喜欢就行。”沉默的饭桌，没人再说话，对方变得局促不安。Nagisa认为自己又吓到她了。真是个麻烦的人啊，她偶尔对着电视在想。对方早早的睡了，说是这样对皮肤好，她自己握着一杯橙子汁看着无聊的节目琢磨着，琢磨到半夜她的答案就是下班的时候买了对戒指。  
“什么意思？”对方惊讶中有藏不住的欣喜。  
嘴角勾起来，原来就是想要这个。  
“没什么意思，你想戴就戴吧。”说着她自己拿出来一枚套在手上：“反正我自己先给我套上了。”  
对方很满意她买的项链，这次她也很喜欢自己挑的戒指，在珠宝方面她自认品味还是可以的。  
这个就是Nagisa那天上班手指上闪着银光的故事，这道光最先被邱贻可发现了，当然他的表现也只是说早上好的时候不小心顿了0.1秒之后一切如常。  
好像有一万件事等着他去忙，这边放下电话，那边Nagisa又打进来，一天Nagisa忍不住了，回头对他说：“Chife，我订婚了。”  
“恭喜。”  
然后他就如释重负一般从抽屉里拿出一个信封：“我以为你都不准备和我说了呢，婚礼我肯定不会去的，这个算是我提前贺礼。”  
原来是早就准备好了，Nagisa掂量了一下信封：他对自己还算不错。  
“就这个吗？”邱贻可眼睛看着她手里的门把手暗示她可以出去了。但是她没动。  
邱贻可就知道她要问什么一样的打开电脑做出工作的样子不理人。  
“陈先生就这么算了吗？”  
邱贻可笑吟吟的停住手指，“Nagisa---”他拉长了声音有点调笑的意味，他感到对方的目光死死的停在自己脸上故意等了一会才说：“把收视报告给我。”  
“是。”Nagisa放弃的干脆利落，关上门之后，邱贻可才长舒了一口气靠住椅子背晃悠了一会就听到邮件提示音---收视报告已经发过来。

Yuki出门就打车回家了，邱贻可是个说话算数的人，他给了她机会，让她从新回来，她的新公寓，崭新的行头，手里的包所有都是在那个晚上他保证过的，本以为就这样了，但是陈玘住院这个事结结实实的把她按回了地面---她还是在乎他的，她也没有自己想的那么铁石心肠。  
想到这里倒是有了一丝慰藉，还是有个人值得让自己牵挂的。她的新公寓就在市中心，16层，单身公寓，黑色的丝绒面料沙发，水晶吊灯，银灰色的地毯，偶尔几个红色的装饰物作为点缀，厨房是全合金---尽管她从来不做饭，她试过那天陈玘给她做的炒饭，吃了没两口就倒进了垃圾桶。  
嵌入式浴缸，她躺在里面，水波震动按摩，她脸上贴着面膜看着浴室墙上的电视手边是半杯香槟，这个是她的生活，她叹了一口气随即又骂了一句：人果然就是贱，得到了自己想要的，又不满足。  
但是这个不是永恒的，电视圈风云变幻她不知道哪天自己会不会又被抛弃，但是，手指摩挲着玻璃杯，她可能永远不会失去陈玘，这个人就是这样，死心眼，固执，脾气臭，但就是让她某名的对他有信心：即使自己被全世界抛弃，这个人仍然会像没事人一样接纳她。  
抬手撕掉面膜甩到垃圾桶。  
匆匆忙忙的擦干，身体乳，吹头发，化妆，换衣服，香水。  
等她冲到了邱贻可办公大楼的时候果然看到整层楼只有走廊尽头的那盏灯亮着。  
一个年轻的姑娘应着自己的脚步声站了起来，面无表情的说:“邱先生在里面等你。”  
她紧张的咽口水，发现手在颤颤巍巍的发抖，想到自己因为减肥吃了好久水煮菜，她开始后悔起码今天晚上应该吃顿好的。  
开门的时候看到邱贻可就放松的坐在椅子上，脸上带着他的笑容，眼睛里的情绪她看不懂，她一直有点怕他。  
邱贻可的脸跟着她的脚步转动，最后随着她坐在他面前的沙发固定住。  
“找我有什么事吗？"  
她轻轻的把手臂放在桌面上：“我，我不想放弃陈玘。”当她偷偷抬眼瞄着对方的表情的时候--那个笑容僵住了一瞬，然后就融化掉。  
她就不敢抬头了，即使她知道这完全不可能，但是她仍然认为下一秒邱贻可可能会把什么东西撇向自己。  
Yuki知道现在的状况，她耸肩低头，而对方---  
\---邱贻可靠着椅子背，眼睛亮晶晶的看着她，当然还有一点礼貌的笑容。  
微笑着的邱贻可轻轻的问他：“这个你跟我说干什么？”  
“当初。。。”  
“那是当初。”邱贻可站了起来，走到酒柜处给倒了两杯威士忌杯子里装着水晶球一般圆润清透的冰块。  
他放在她面前一杯，又坐回自己的椅子上：“这个时间我懒得泡茶和咖啡，将就喝一下这个吧。”  
Yuki推开了那杯酒，她的心思完全不在这上面。邱贻可看在眼里：“你喜欢陈玘，不想放弃他为什么和我说？”  
“当初不是你说让我离他远一点的吗？”Yuki不可思议的看着他。  
“那是当初。”他抿了一口酒之后说：“现在不一样了。我也管不住你。”  
“可是。”  
“这样吧，Yuki，”邱贻可带起手臂看了一眼时间：“我长话短说：我不会针对你，不会封杀你，但是我也不会帮你，以后的路，你的事业，你的男人，都看你自己了，就当我们从来没有做个这个交易。可以吗？”  
Yuki似懂非懂的点点头。  
等她要走的时候忽然回头问道：“为什么？”这个里面包含了很多个问题，一时间她自己不知道从哪里问起。  
邱贻可还是对着电脑，似乎也懒得抬头了：“有些事。。。”他的脸上是屏幕的荧蓝色，有些古怪：“一旦抓不住就永远失去了。”  
Yuki直到走下大楼的时候心里还是扑通扑通的乱跳不停，她靠着墙缓了一阵才迈出步子。

等Nagisa走后，邱贻可才抬头看了一眼时间，晚上一点左右。  
他对着新到的一份邮件审慎的看了半天，似乎面对的是一个随时会爆炸的炸弹。  
来自王皓，Flying-Z的改版规划已经出来了，马龙和张继科接替了张超和郝帅的位置，而马龙本身的位置也空了出来---许昕他们会成为常驻嘉宾。  
邱贻可疲惫的靠回椅子上，抬手往眼睛滴眼药水后，掐着眉心好久没动，擦干眼泪之后他就转了椅子对着落地窗发呆，直到他现在的女伴给他打了电话：“12点约的酒店，你什么时候来？”  
好脾气忽然就不见了：“我还有工作，今天自己睡吧。”  
在对方吭声之前就挂掉电话，继续对着窗子发呆。直到在椅子上睡着。

“这不是挺好的吗？”陈玘的身体恢复的良好，嗓门也开始攀升：“你们两终于有了自己的home了。”  
马龙笑了：“但是还是人家偶像团的节目，我们只是点缀而已。”  
“你管呢！”陈玘不满意的打断他：“本来这个时段就是吉本的，被邱贻可那个混蛋抢走了。”提到这段往事他还是愤愤不平。  
“到底是个什么人啊。”张继科也听到这个名字无数次，邱贻可也是提携他做演员的第一人但是接触也只是点头，寒暄，这次的合作起码有一个季度，他忍不住的想问问。  
陈玘抽着烟骂了一句之后收敛表情，“就是一个圈里人，别信他，什么都别信他就可以了。”说罢眼峰一转：“许昕，你倒是说句话啊，固定嘉宾可是我好不容易在王皓那里给你争取的啊，你，还有你”---他指着张继科说：“都是我用命换来的。”  
“瞎说。”与一直沉默的许昕不同，张继科心情不错，满不在乎的翻了个白眼。  
“我怎么瞎说了，我可是在住院期间！注意，住院期间，把你和许昕他们托付给王皓了，当时他以为我快死了，就什么都答应了。”陈玘笑的眼睛亮晶晶，脸上的肉也多了起来，崔庆磊为了他新增的肥肉投资了大量的资金。  
“好好好，我们一定好好工作，帮助你早日还钱。。。”张继科没说完，就被陈玘扔了一个湿毛巾，“陈玘，你这个一生气就乱扔东西的毛病可要改，小心以后找不到女朋友。”  
“你操心你自己吧。”陈玘满不在乎的说。  
“用你操心。”张继科悠悠的放下毛巾。  
一时间大家都停住了手里的动作，趴着脸看着张继科：“怎么，你这是有情况啊？”  
马龙没说话只是盯着对面的人。  
“没有，没有。”张继科扫了一眼大家八卦的目光：“没有啊。”  
“我可警告你。”陈玘伸出一根手指：“可别给我惹什么祸，王皓这次也是抱着试试看的心态用了你，你要是在男女关系上给我掉链子，你就等着吧。”  
“好好好，绝对不会给你和马龙添麻烦。你放心吧。”  
最后这句话是看着马龙的眼睛说的。  
马龙对着张继科看了一会，张继科先败下阵来，讪讪的端起啤酒。  
尚坤觉得气氛不太对就改了个话题扯起来今年M1 的段子。大家也顺势分析起来，但是许昕一直都没有说话。

他才知道王励勤准备订婚的消息，他下午见了那位未来的嫂子。比自己还要小，说话声音带着稚嫩，但是行为举止透着一种和她年龄不符的稳重。  
她先是因为自己没有先去见许昕道歉，然后简单介绍了自己，都是门里的人，许昕马上判断出对方的出身，对方和服上的定纹也彰显着她们家的门第。六代目这一去世，除了王励勤再也没有人能撑起来，艺养子是不少，但是没有一个能和王励勤比肩，这样的人就应该早早的成家有人照顾，早早的有个后代公子，再博取媒体的眼球，毕竟整个八卦舆论场最喜欢的不过是才子佳人的故事。  
无聊透了。  
他看着对方冲着自己的笑得温顺礼貌：“到时候还请你多多关照啊。”  
许昕摇了摇头，“我也不常回来，到时候。。。就靠你了。”  
许昕想问她怎么看王励勤，他也想问王励勤到底喜不喜欢这个女的，但是这不重要，他自己就是门里的人，他也懂：用喜不喜欢想不想来衡量的世界在这扇门里根本不存在。  
那个女孩脸上并没有太多的喜怒哀乐，是传统的那种大小姐，从小学之后一路女中，女高，女大，今年才毕业就被安排要嫁给前途无量的王家第七代。和她谈话之中许昕惊讶于她对现在歌舞伎各个家族的谱系，屋号，亲戚关系，传统剧目了如指掌，就算出生在门里面没有长时间的学习和专研不可能这么了解。几个大家族的历史，定纹，复杂的关系，这个二十二岁的小女孩都熟记在心。  
她生下来就是梨园之妻。  
许昕看着她乳白色的和服上的定纹恍惚的想到。


	26. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の秋 2 xb

もう、ええわ  
看过漫才的人都知道有一句话叫:你够了。  
是结尾的时候说的，吐槽这么说之后相声也就结束了，要不怎么说吐槽是很重要的，因为他是掌握整个表演的节奏的人。  
所以有的时候呢，一些整人节目就会拿这点寻开心：如果吐槽的人不说‘你够了’这句话会怎么样？  
马龙和张继科占据着休息室的两个角落，马龙早就知道接下来要发生什么：看起来是表演段子，但是他不能说‘你够了’这个决定性的台词，好玩就好玩在要看张继科慌乱的样子。  
和往常一样，两人穿着西装的演出服，登上了舞台，一切都挺正常的，到了最后的一下。马龙含着笑问道：“然后呢？”  
监视器外边的知道细节的参演人都笑得不行，因为张继科那双一年四季犯困的桃花眼在一瞬间长得老大。  
“什么然后？”他小声说，“不是。。。”  
“然后呢？”马龙懵懵懂懂的看着他，眼神里带着天真，一点恶作剧的影子都没有。  
张继科就慌了，抓住马龙的胳膊：“不是，你不是应该说点其他的话吗？”  
“我说什么？”马龙继续无辜。  
一颗豆大的汗珠从脸上滑了下来，最后是张继科拽着马龙的胳膊下了舞台。  
监视器后面的人捂着嘴看着，希望张继科下来不要发火，的确这种现场掉链子的事情很容易成为组合之间争吵的导火索。  
但是张继科直接扣住马龙的肩膀：“你怎么了。”后台特别黑，声音却清晰起来。  
马龙知道接下来要这个节目的主持人告诉张继科发生了什么，他现在要做的就是保持沉默把张继科领到第二个演播室，那群捂着嘴笑的人的身边，所以他抿紧双唇什么都不说。  
“没事吧，是不是累了。”张继科伸出手摸了摸马龙的额头。  
马龙听到自己的耳机里传来第二演播室众人的声音：“张继科人真好啊，这样都不生气呢。”  
“对啊，还挺关心相方。”  
“相方爱啊。”  
他一个耳朵听着里面吵吵嚷嚷的声音一个耳朵听着张继科坚持不懈的问他：“你没事吧."  
工作人员及时的出现了，表面上让他们回到自己的休息室，马龙就走在前面领路，期间他大约听了三百多次张继科的：“你没事吧。”  
等到门一开一堆人笑得兴高采烈的画面忽然展开的时候，张继科在门口愣了几秒，为了清晰的拍到张继科的表情马龙绕过了摄像机走到角落里。  
接下里就顺理成章的真相大白了。张继科一脸虚脱，拄着桌子也发不出脾气。  
马龙和众人一起嘲笑着他的狼狈，吵闹成一片。  
张继科虚脱过后笑得特别开心：“吓死我了，没事情就好。”  
他和马龙在其他人的背景音中对视了一秒又马上错开了。只剩下嘴角挂着的微笑。  
那天马龙的心情异常的好。

第二天，张继科和一个偶像明星在外边吃饭的照片就上了新闻。  
陈玘气得差点把化妆室里的所有东西能搬动的都往张继科身上砸过去：“马上就是新节目的开始了，你小子果然给我惹了个大麻烦。”  
当然一个搞笑艺人，私生活花花点，只要不是丑闻都没问题，关键是这次对方是个女偶像，当然对方第一时间出来澄清只是朋友关系，加上杂志社只拍到了两个人吃饭逛街的照片，去酒店和当街热吻这种重磅也没有搞到，女方一口咬定朋友朋友朋友，让饭们操心了 道歉道歉道歉。以后绝对不会出现这种事情，反省反省反省，也就黑不提白不提的过去了。  
可怜的是陈玘。  
他一大早上被女方公司的主管经纪人夺命连环call的催醒，他前一天和崔庆磊醉生梦死喝的有点多，一听到有这个事觉得天地颠倒。  
女方虽然只是个小偶像但是最几年都在上升期，未来的摇钱树，这样的人被自己手下脏兮兮的搞笑艺人耽误了，哪个经纪公司都承担不起，搞笑艺人就算是爆出轨爆性丑闻，大不了上不了广告，打个哈哈就过去了，毕竟谐星是大家低头看的人，只要不违法不出格，出出丑倒像是给他们提供调侃的材料一样稀松平常。  
陈玘一路想着开车到了对方公司的大楼，上电梯的时候就开始默念：绝对不能生气，要生气回去找张继科。他装了一上午的孙子，点头哈腰处处道歉，被告知对方的公关路线：“请您告诉张继科一定要咬死说是朋友，实际上我也问了我们公司的当事人，的确是两个人没有男女朋友的关系，我也希望吉本方面能多多加强对自己艺人的管理，毕竟我们手底下都是偶像，最经不起这种事。”  
是不是主管负责人都这么讨厌。  
陈玘太阳穴蹦着青筋，眼神有些蔑视的看着他，大小张继科也是M1的王者冠军，论资历和能力不知道是那个偶像明星的几倍以上，他本人还没说什么呢，凭什么被这么像是瘟神一样的对待？  
想到这，他嘴一咧露出一丝讽刺：“既然是没有的事，那你们也不用这么担心，我的艺人的私生活我从来不管，也没那个时间。”  
对方明显的愣了一下，他吃惊于陈玘的不配合，陈玘则翘起二郎腿看了看对方身后海报里的偶像，心里想着：你们也配和张继科划清关系。  
然后他就站了起来：“如果说我的艺人给您添麻烦，我替他道歉，其他的免谈，张继科对这件事什么反应我控制不了，他想谈就谈，懒得谈就不谈。”  
说完他一阵风一样的走了。  
对方第一次碰到这样的茬，被杀了个措手不及，  
“那人叫什么？”  
“陈玘，据说是吉本最不好惹的经纪人。”  
“看出来了。”  
“要不要直接找肖战？”他的秘书翻开手里的名片夹。  
所以，陈玘骂了张继科一通之后回头也被肖战骂了个狗血淋头。  
等他从办公室出来就钻进厕所对着镜子整理衣服，一脸不顺心的往外走就听到肖战忽然冒出来：“陈玘，回来。"  
“还来啊，头，我领带都被你骂歪了，明天行吗？”  
“你小子好好说话，我没心思和你逗闷子。"肖战完全没理会陈玘的玩笑：“这个事算是压下来了，但是王皓那边发来邮件说，深夜档，只要保留张继科和马龙。”  
“凭什么，不是说好的吗？”陈玘一时摸不到头脑。  
“我哪里知道，就是说节目改版而已，只要两个主持人，其他的搞笑艺人需要变成非常规的。”  
“凭什么？您同意了？”陈玘拽过那张薄薄的商榷书，草草的看了几眼。  
“我同意了。”  
“凭什么，许昕和尚坤条件不错，还。。。”  
“还都是你手下的艺人。"肖战悠悠的说。  
陈玘完全没有听懂是怎么回事，他歪着脑袋等了一会：“怎么还想雨露均沾啊。”  
“毕竟这样有更多艺人有机会上电视。”肖战靠着椅子背说：“现在若手不出头你也不是不知道，如果真的能有一个两个位置做成一日嘉宾不是也挺好的吗？”  
陈玘就这么被打发走了，他认为这个是肖战的考虑，也没有怎么疑心，毕竟能保住有张继科就不错了。他完全没有想到这后面是邱贻可在操作。  
邱贻可拿到八卦周刊的时候眼神一沉，觉得老天在帮自己的忙，出头摆平了赞助商又和女方的经济公司的人交涉了一下。以张继科的节目策划人的身份，谈了五分钟就按住了对方的公司，接下来又以此作为交换条件，隐隐约约的和王皓打了几个太极，王皓就松口了，嘉宾这块就听邱贻可的轮换着来，张继科和马龙不变。  
首期嘉宾是他手下天团里的ACE，王皓听了自然是喜出望外，他甚至有点后悔前一段还边缘化了邱贻可。就这样，不大不小的风波之后，Flying-Z的节目升级改版，有了前辈的加持第一期破了5，而张继科和马龙也成为了新的节目的主持人。  
皆大欢喜。  
许昕在得知自己再一次被排挤出局的时候并没有太大的反应，反而觉得自己拖累了尚坤，如果不是他和方博那档子的事被邱贻可咬住不放的话，尚坤起码还有个节目能露个脸，现在，他躺在地板上。看着马琳拉门进来看着他。  
“小昕昕，最近日子不太平啊。”  
许昕一个鲤鱼打挺，“的确。”  
说完，两个人就对着啤酒默默的喝着，到最后马琳才说：“我可能要走了。”  
“走？”  
“去哪里？”  
“没想好。”他扔掉手里的易拉罐。“可能环游世界吧。”  
“别闹了，首先你要有钱啊。”  
马琳把他这八年的积蓄都转给了陈玘之后日子过得也是紧巴巴的，幸亏房租的收入还算稳定，他也没什么花销，日子又回到了和许昕插科打诨的节奏，但是今天他好像有点反常。  
“为什么给陈玘那么多的钱。”接着酒劲，许昕问了出来。  
“没啥，我欠他的。”马琳淡淡的说。过了一会他又说：“小昕昕，你知道有种东西叫做后悔吗？”  
许昕抬眼看着马琳，  
“我当时脑子是懵的，痛苦的只想逃，哪里都好，去一个没有漫才，没有搞笑的世界，太难太苦了，但是，现在想起来总是觉得，如果当初我再坚持一下就好了，如果我再坚强一点，狠狠咬住会不会不一样。”他眯起眼睛窥探着手里瓶子，“这条路不能回头，一回头看到的都是同伴的白骨。一转眼，你也成了白骨。”  
许昕低头不说话。  
他发现自己手机亮了一瞬，是尚坤，他说他接到了一个通告，说是通知他要去录制Flying-Z的下一个节目。  
“有你吗？”他在邮件的末尾问道。  
心里倒是宽慰了一点，“没有，估计会拆开上吧。”  
“为什么组合的人还要拆开上啊。” 尚坤回复道。  
许昕做了个摊手的表情：“我哪里知道他们怎么想的。”  
当接到尚坤要去那个节目的通告的时候陈玘才缓过来，很明显许昕是被排出的那个，然后他又记起来邱贻可曾经同样拒绝过许昕上那个节目。他手里按着原子笔来回琢磨，邱贻可为什么和许昕过不去，难道他和歌舞伎家有什么过节？  
他换了个胳膊托腮才发现现在屋子里的气氛不是很友好。  
马龙和张继科各占据一个角落，都低头看着手机，没人说话。  
就连尚坤来打招呼的时候两个人都没精打采，眼珠转了一转，还是快点走的好，组合和夫妻差不多，总有那么几天看对方特别不顺眼，打起来吧有会波及到外人。  
他拧紧了水瓶子一阵风的开门走掉了，刚关上门就看到走廊尽头邱贻可步履带风的过来。脸上带着一成不变的笑容。  
“陈先生。”  
礼貌的打了招呼之后擦肩而过的时候，陈玘忽然伸手拽住邱贻可的衣服角。  
“邱先生有时间吗，想找你谈谈。”  
邱贻可很明显的动摇了一瞬。才点头。  
陈玘关上了门回身看着站在屋子里的邱贻可：“为什么单单把许昕挤掉了？”  
邱贻可像是有备而来一样在屋子里游刃有余的踱步子：“这个我不能说。”  
“那你是承认你故意挤掉了许昕喽。”  
“我对你不说谎。”邱贻可停住步子，看着他说。  
“算了吧。”陈玘很快的做了个打发人的姿势：“你自然犯不着说谎，你这个人的脑子。。。”然后他没想到个具体的词语，也意识到他们年初好像闹得不是很愉快，邱贻可仍然自然轻松的看着他，双手插到西裤口袋里。  
他好像瘦了一点，比年初的时候，陈玘忽然想到这。  
“还有事情吗，陈先生。”邱贻可低头看了一眼手表。  
“我想问你的是为什么？”  
“我不能说。”邱贻可有点赶时间一样不耐烦的扬起脸：“这么说吧，除了这个节目以外，我绝对不会排挤许昕，如果有合适他的节目我也会让他上，这一点你放心，我不是封杀他，只是这个节目而已。”  
陈玘砸了一下舌头，有点放弃的说：“亏了我求王皓那么久。”  
“原来是你啊。”邱贻可像是看到事情全貌一样笑了，“我说怎么许昕和尚坤的名字忽然被提及了。”  
“是啊。”陈玘有点累了，因为张继科的破事和新的节目他最近操心有点多，加上身体还没有完全的恢复，他觉得手有点发颤就一屁股做到了旁边的椅子上，“我，我前两天趁着生病的时候求了他，他看我可怜就安排了。。。”  
“明明不是生病！”邱贻可的声音忽然从他头顶上炸过来，像是老师纠正学生一样严厉迅速。炸的陈玘不自主的耸了下肩膀。  
等他莫名其妙的抬起脸的时候看着邱贻可不知道什么时候就站在自己很近的地方居高临下的看着自己。要不是现在他没太大的力气绝对会站起来和他对峙，但势比人强，他只能尽量的挺起上身尽量表示自己的不悦：“和你没关系的事你少管，我愿意怎么说就怎么说。”  
邱贻可咬着嘴唇点点头，回身踱了几步和他拉远了距离。  
“我本来也是想问你为什么不用许昕，算我多事。”他说完就支撑着站起身要走，  
“算了，你在这休息一下吧。”  
邱贻可扒拉开他伏在门上的手：“也不知道你们这种人怎么回事，死要面子活受罪。”他拽着陈玘几乎是把他扔到屋子内部的榻榻米上。  
“不是，我还有工作呢。”陈玘被拽的迷迷糊糊也忘记了对抗心刚要爬起来，又被邱贻可按下去。  
“下个季度我会找许昕的。”他忽然来了这么一句。  
“哈？”陈玘撑大眼睛不可思议的仰头看邱贻可。“你什么意思，刚才你还说。。。”  
邱贻可成功的把他按到榻榻米上就站起来低头看他说：“不是你自己说的吗，我的话不可信。”

陈玘一去不回这件事让张继科有点不安，他偷瞄了一眼马龙，发现马龙也在用眼角看自己，然后两个人都换乱的挪开了眼睛。  
他杂志上的事让两个人有点不尴不尬的，马龙不问，他也没什么机会自证清白，说出来觉得自己有点矫情。  
马龙装作看窗外的风景，红叶漫天，正条街都被染成红色，刚下了一阵秋雨，马路也被染上红色。  
行人车辆缓慢的移动着。青色的天空，无精打采的高楼，还有远处的东京塔。  
“给你添麻烦了。”张继科找了半天终于找到这个句话。  
“没事。”马龙下意识的回答，说完又觉得自己说错话了。手指蜷曲又松开：“那个。。”  
“没有任何关系！”张继科突然拉开一张椅子坐在马龙面前：“就是朋友。”  
马龙笑了一下，  
张继科看到也放松的笑了。  
“的确我们都应该考虑个人问题了，成家立业。"他听自己说道。  
张继科的笑容僵硬的挂在脸上。  
“陈玘这是去哪里了？”张继科扔下这句话就佯装去找手机，走远了。


	27. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の秋 3 xb

俺のこと、そんなに嫌なのか

张继科第一次看到马龙的时候好像他才四岁，他当时很生气，笨拙的跑过去，牵扯着对面小朋友的小黄帽：“你这个。。。坏蛋。”  
他想说的很多，但是绝对不想说马龙是个坏蛋，奈何他知道的词语太少，脱口而出就是这个，马龙被他拽歪了帽子还特别委屈的苦了鼻子，父母急匆匆的感到幼儿园。  
“继科，快点给这位同学道歉。”  
老师和家长的重压之下，小朋友只是低头不语。  
“你撕扯人家的帽子，还骂了人家，为什么不道歉？”家长一脸焦急和羞愧，反思到底是平日里哪里疏于管教闹成了这样。  
张继科还是不说话，扣着手。马龙在旁边哇哇的哭，鼻涕眼泪一并淌满下巴，张继科的家长看着都心疼，多好的孩子啊，为什么要欺负人家。  
那天僵持到很晚，张继科都没有开口，孩子真的是拗的吓人，马龙也哭累了，抽嗒抽嗒的吸鼻子眼睛肿成了两个桃，大人们都无奈说：“明天再看看吧，说不定就想通了呢。”  
刚牵着张继科走到门口，他就挣脱了大人的手跑到哭累了的马龙面前，伸出手心，里面是一粒水果糖：“给你的。”  
他扔下这句话就扯着大人走了。  
马龙看着手心里的糖块，没有包装纸，早就被张继科攥化了，只剩下小小的一粒，黏糊糊的，根本不能吃了，  
“小朋友还是抱歉的，只是心里害羞不好说出口。”马龙的父母安慰他，掏出手绢，想给他包上，但是被马龙小手一挡，掏出自己的，小心翼翼的包上了，回家的路上他累得实在不行就在车上睡着了，仰面朝天，还张着嘴。  
父母心疼他今天哭的太累了小心开车，一路平坦。  
再后来父母生意失败，虽然穷却从来都是开心和睦的一家，他和张继科也不知道怎么从幼儿园混过了小学，初中，高中，他们家实在不能给他支付大学的费用的时候，他踢了一路小石头走到张继科家。才16岁的张继科，似乎在那个暑假窜起了个子，带着一身淡淡的汗味从走廊跳了下来。  
“怎么了。”  
马龙看着自己的鞋尖：“我不能去大学了。”  
“怎，怎么了？”  
“我得去工作了。”  
第二天他就跑到工地上报名，他能找到的时给最多的工作，没日没夜的干，他的身体伴随着疼痛日益强壮，他再也不是那个面白的高中生了。  
“那个红脸的关公。”不知道哪里传来这么一句，马龙循声望过去一听冰镇的可乐飞过来，啪的接住。  
张继科在尘土飞扬的工地里朝着他挥挥手。  
后来他发现就算他在工地里干一辈子也不可能还清所有的债务干错不干了，怎么才能挣钱。  
徘徊着大阪的风月街上，穿着过大的西服当了两天牛郎，天亮才下班的时候撞到一个路人的胸膛。  
怎么是热的？  
迷迷糊糊的抬眼。一瓶自动贩卖机里的咖啡。咖啡后面是张继科的笑脸：“怎么样啊，未来的No.1.”  
他们偶尔去看一两场新喜剧和漫才，因为马龙喜欢，两个人笑到岔气出来，满脸通红，  
“坏了，我得去干活了。”马龙急匆匆的往南区走的时候被张继科扯住手：“我说，要不要做搞笑艺人试试？”  
他们在一堆散场之后的搞笑饭中间忽然萌生了要一起说漫才的念头。  
那时还不到二十。  
张继科退了学，又跟马龙入了学，自带青梅竹马的相方，一起上课一起排练一起写段子，一起面对冷场，一起尴尬的满脸苍白，手心出汗。  
“对不起。”马龙攥着本子说：“是我的节奏太差了。”  
张继科咬着铅笔头也不应他，绞尽脑汁的想让自己变得更优秀，他借来所有吉本的DVD从上个世纪60年代漫才boom开始，九十年代，新世纪的漫才，再到2001年M1的第一届决赛。他和马龙红着眼眶一遍一遍揣摩前辈们是怎么逗大家笑，他们在几十年前的笑声里迎来一个又一个的清晨。  
天空还是灰蓝色的时候，马龙撑不住睡了两个小时起床去打工，这条路是最有希望的也是最绝望的，万一不成，债务不会随着他的梦想一起消失。  
张继科没有正经工作，白天打工，晚上写段子，清晨送报纸，仗着年轻也没有太多的工作把自己变成了一个陀螺，他记得那天天气预报说有台风。  
在剧场里打扫卫生是个很好赚外快的机会，他布置完毕就看到一对组合登上舞台，他站在舞台里面，看着他们穿着西服的剪影逆光而去。台下是阵阵笑声。  
这么活着，真的好帅。  
雨很大，台风风球带着倾盆的雨水大有淹没整个城市的气势，雨伞根本不管用，他里外淋了个通透，但是一种感觉却使他胸口暖洋洋的，在那个雨天，马龙的梦想也成为了他的梦想。  
张超抽着烟在昏暗的走廊里打哈哈，因为郝帅抗议为什么飞机也要和自己坐一趟：“我的私人空间都被你挤没了。”他又嫌弃又无奈的踢了张超脏兮兮湿乎乎的裤脚。  
“当然了，你万一有点事我怎么办，我万一有点事，你再找了个相方搞到比现在还火我死了都闭不上眼睛。”  
郝帅被这几话说得哭笑不得，嘴嘟起来又抿紧了半天从牙缝里挤出来：“你丫有病吧。”  
“我们是命运的共同体啊。”  
张继科回到家之后和马龙开玩笑一样的说，他租的房子在顶层的西北角，正式台风袭卷肆虐的角度，房子被吹的直晃，一度他以为是地震和台风一起来了。  
雨点像是子弹一样击中屋顶，屋檐已经被卷走了一大块，阳台上除了铁栏杆所有的东西被飓风洗劫一空，他和马龙在停电的房间里看着外面电闪雷鸣，这个时候，他忽然转过来对马龙说。  
马龙则是半开玩笑的说：“我还没能上M1，我还不能死在这里。”  
声音太小；速度太慢；四分钟你连一个完整的故事都没说完；伏线收回呢；不对不对，语气变了；这边应该是你对着我说；这个单词要多说几遍；翻两次太少了，观众反应不过来；这个段子有点像张超和郝帅的，不能用；语气停顿合不上；说话节奏错开了；呼吸的频率不对；我说话的时候你不能这么专注的看着我；就像日常聊天一样；舞台要利用起来；  
他们在摇摇欲坠的屋子里一遍一遍的演练，挨过了狂风肆虐，终于等来雨过天晴。  
无数的彩条和千万人的瞩目中，紧紧的抱在了一起，张继科忽然想到自己四岁遇到马龙的时候，他真正要说的那句话是：你为什么让我等了这么久，你太坏了。  
马龙毫无察觉对着摄像机比了个Y 眼睛亮晶晶的说：“我要感谢我的相方。”  
我叫张继科，他在心里纠正着。  
朋友也不是；说是同事也不是；如果不说漫才的话我可能也想不到我们之间会有这么深的牵绊；是相方；相方的话不能太近；要有距离才能有效果；我们说是青梅竹马不如说是战友；  
就这样他们越走越远中间维系的只有那一杆细细的立式麦克，张继科在一边，马龙站在另一边，挥手就能碰到的距离却是一条遥远的警戒线。  
没有漫才就没有他们的现在，如果要保持的现在的话他们俩就不可能有什么未来。  
“命运的共同体。”  
张继科想到这个词，有点讽刺的牵动嘴角，不如说是“漫才的共同体”。  
那天也是下了很大的秋雨，他和张超去喝酒，说出了这个词，张超听了沉默不语。  
“有些事情只有我知道，他不知道，有些东西只是我有感觉。”  
张继科往嘴里倒酒一样喝光了送上来的瓶子。张超还是不说话，他和张继科有同样的境遇，店里的人慢慢走光了的时候，张超重新点上了一颗烟，冲着昏黄的灯光吐着烟雾：“自己记得就够了。”

陈玘在许昕上节目那天特意去了电视台原因很简单，他怕邱贻可再黑他。但是他在走廊佯装遛弯了好几次也没看到邱贻可的人，加上节目顺利进行，他也就搬了个椅子在台下大爷装看收录。  
许昕的人设一直是没心没肺的公子哥，和马龙张继科又比较熟，吵吵闹闹的，期间无数次马龙用没有脑子的富七代来调侃他，被许昕一一吐槽回去。热热闹闹，期间许昕也被问到了家里的事，  
“王励勤的袭名演出你去了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“他们不要你了吧。”  
“快了。”  
“破门，破门！”张继科兴高采烈的拍着桌子，被许昕吼：“喂！”  
镜头了只装下了马龙和张继科拍手大笑，而陈玘在台下分明看到那个圆脸的偶像一脸严肃，甚至还带着一点认真的怒气，他身边坐着另一个精致眉眼的男孩一直有所顾忌的察言观色。

“今天的话题是恋爱的味道。” 张继科亮出了大屏幕上的话题，  
“这个是事情给大家写的问卷上，比如说巧克力啦，”马龙游刃有余的介绍接下来的环节。  
“情人节的数量竞争。”张继科自然的接话。  
“还有汽水啦。”  
“兹兹冒泡嘛。”  
“你就不能用个好词吗？”  
“还有什么水果糖也算吧。”马龙转过来无意的问张继科，张继科竟然迟疑了一瞬之后含含糊糊的说恩。  
马龙也空了一秒钟，他已经准备好吐槽张继科了，没想到张继科竟然这么顺从的赞同了自己的观点。乱了一秒钟马上说，我们看一下今天嘉宾写的。  
许昕，  
许昕亮出了题板：沙子  
大家都莫名其妙的看着他，张继科和马龙为了做节目效果笑了一场：“许昕说你没头没脑你还真是，你还吃过沙子？”  
“吃过啊。”许昕一本正经的说，但是刘丁硕和孔令轩和闫安已经开始捂嘴痴痴的笑了，许昕越是正经的说，越是显得荒唐。  
“什么味的？”张继科调侃的继续问。  
“有点苦，后劲有点甜。”  
“我说这孩子脑袋有问题吧。”张继科低头佯装小声和马龙说道。  
陈玘皱着眉头觉得许昕并不是在闹笑话，起码他也是做过艺人，玩笑和真心其实一眼就能看出来，但是有人就是把玩笑当真心，拿真心当个笑话，然后他又走神的想到了今天没有出现的邱贻可。  
我想他干什么。  
等他注意力再回到场上的时候看到圆脸偶像的题版上写的是：刨冰。  
“这个真的很有偶像的风格."马龙随便的评论，毕竟像他们这样出道三四年的偶像不同大喜利装傻在正常不过了，他们要是样样都拿的来，还要自己这个搞笑艺人干什么。  
节目顺利进行，只是剩下的时间许昕都没怎么说话。

“我说你怎么了。”节目完成之后陈玘冲上舞台开始说教许昕：“后边程哑巴了？”  
“没。”许昕简短的回答，大步流星的往前走，似乎心思根本不在陈玘上。  
陈玘跟不上他就气得在停车场抽烟，“什么玩意，我是怎么给你争取过来的机会。”  
“哟，大经纪人。”  
一辆明黄的车子忽然听到陈玘的身边，心里跳了一瞬之后他瞪了一眼从里面出来的邱贻可。继续冒烟不理人。  
“怎么样？”邱贻可凑到他身边。  
“什么怎么样？”他翻了个白眼。  
“就是许昕表现的怎么样。”  
陈玘心想，你是不是算命的还是有人给他打小报告了？  
他不说话的这功夫邱贻可嘻嘻笑了两声：“早就说了，这个深夜档不适合许昕。”  
“凭什么？”  
“你看看，你怎么每次都跟喝了两碗火药一样，我什么时候错过。”邱贻可挑挑眉毛说。  
“是啊，你这个永远不犯错的，机器人。”陈玘一肚子火，也没什么好语气：“机器人才永远不犯错呢。”  
邱贻可没有理他，就站了一会，他似乎有点欲言又止。陈玘抬起眼睛对上他的。  
“怎么了？”  
“那天我态度不好，给你道歉。”  
？？？？？  
陈玘被说的一头雾水：“啊？”  
“就是新年那天。Yuki的事情。”  
手抖了一下，烟灰簌簌的在地上，陈玘皱着眉头：“都他妈八百年的事。”  
“要是，要是Yuki再回来找你怎么办？”他穿着细尼大衣，针头线脚一丝不苟，人也干净的没有一丝灰尘，皮肤保养的很到位，看起来像是个演员什么的，就是言语态度里一直透露油腻和狡猾。  
但是这一次他似乎是真心在问他。  
“要你管。”陈玘很快的回嘴。  
“我没管你，我只是提醒你。她能因为这些离开你一次，她就能离开你第二次。”  
陈玘心里开始烦躁起来，果然邱贻可这人你没办法和他好好说超过一分钟的话，斜着眼睛：“这个和你有关系吗？离我的私生活远一点行不行？”  
邱贻可眼神退后了几步，然后低头讪讪的笑起来：“我就是爱操心的命。”  
“操心你自己吧，听说NTV在找你麻烦？业界都传开了。”陈玘开始挤兑他。  
“你怎么看。”邱贻可放松着脖子懒洋洋的问。  
“你不是说了吗，‘我什么时候犯过错’？我有什么怎么看，坐着看戏呗。”他顽劣的笑了一瞬，“我就等着NTV把你搞得一个节目都没有看你怎么弄。”  
“就这么讨厌我吗？。”邱贻可带着受伤难过将这句话脱口而出。  
“一般讨厌我就行了。”他又静静的说。  
。。。。。。  
地下车库的感应灯在长时间的沉默里熄灭了，全世界都是黑的伸手不见五指。  
陈玘想说点什么，他又害怕一出声音灯又会亮起，灭着吧，灭着吧。黑着吧，黑着吧。  
谁也别说话，谁也别乱动，最好谁也别喘气。

崔庆磊的车特别不懂事的驶进停车场，世界瞬间明亮，陈玘在同一瞬间躲路狂奔到自己的车前面光速开走。  
留下邱贻可一人插着口袋犯懵。  
“邱先生。”崔庆磊看着他顶头上司脸色红一阵白一阵，猜不透他的情绪。  
没想到对方瞪了他一眼转身上车，临走按下车窗：“这两天给我看着方博。死盯。”  
“是！”他也不管三七二十一的答应下来，差点立正敬礼，鞠躬等邱贻可离开，马上往楼上的休息室跑，老天保佑啊，方博那个祖宗老老实实的在化妆室里等着下班回家。

比如说水果糖。  
给你的。  
马龙忽然记起张继科沉默的原因。


	28. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の冬 1 xb

许昕快步的走进王家的宅院，是订婚的这一天，两家联姻，郎才女貌，一个是刚刚袭名的公子一个是刚刚毕业的千金，订婚办的低调又不失体面，许昕下车的时候不意外地撞到像是闪电瀑布一样的镜头，他穿着正装对着镜头礼貌的笑了几下马上快步走进宅院，厚重的门关上之后快门声也不见了。  
他是直接从电视台来，年末的前一个月都是各种特别番组录制的高峰期，他只有三个节目但是为了迁就其他人员的日程，这三个都在一天里录完了。  
若手就是这样，没人权说话没分量，别说是他了，就是张超郝帅也是连哼都不敢哼，毕竟上面三巨头还活跃，中坚无数，若手成群，他这样还不到三十岁，什么奖都没有，除了人设加身还有什么其他可取之处吗？社会上会有无数的条款把每个人都丈量一边，分出：有用/没用。  
和物件也差不多。  
许昕今天三个节目，两个外景，一个棚内，外景就是做了个特技车，开过了很多炸点，他就负责在车里一边害怕一边乱叫就行了，刚出来就被尚坤领到坑里，耳边还是刚才嗡嗡的爆炸声，脚下一空人还是懵的，等主持人出来的时候他才反应过来发生了什么，说了几句笑话也不知道大不达标就被人从泥坑里拉了出来，刚洗完澡回到车里看着陈玘悠闲的喝着咖啡说：“你可以了，你知道这个样的排场要花多少钱吗？”  
“我也没说什么。”许昕擦着头发，  
“我看你也没太高兴。” 陈玘放下咖啡。  
他头发还没干就被拉到了另一个景点，20来人已经在等着了，他就站在寒风里裹着羽绒服，看到旁边的张继科，马龙，张超，等等，你能在电视上看到的人差不多都来，许昕想着：我不会有什么镜头的。  
就这样滥竽充数一般，他又经历了一次大爆炸，尘土飞扬，呛得不行，被拉回棚里的时候已经是晚上十点左右，纯搞笑艺人的综艺开始了。  
什么衣服架子扯乳尖，裸体啦，男女艺人接吻，男男艺人接吻，互相爆料，有几个效果做的特别好的前辈穿着爆炸棉花制造成的马夹要下腰过障碍物，障碍物是电管，爆炸棉花遇到了发热电管一瞬间燃烧伴着剧烈的声音，他就看着那个前辈在一阵火光中摔倒，剩下两个在不同的地方都自燃起来，其实不是过不去，是你必须让自己点燃才有效果，谁想看一个搞笑艺人的成功，成功了，最开始给你安排这个马甲是干什么的？就是用来爆炸。  
这事很可怕，再怎么和你说安全，你接下来做的事和自爆没什么区别。但这个是你的工作，搞笑艺人的综艺都是勇敢者的游戏。

最后一个项目就是裸技了，穿的尽可能的少在涂满了啫喱的台阶上爬，爬到哪里不重要，重要的是滑下来时候人仰马翻，这种远古的节目在目前日渐严格的电视播放尺度上渐渐成了年末才出现的看家宝刀，许昕和十几个人一起爬，头顶上的人突然被推了下来，人像叠罗汉失败了一样翻滚下去，即使带着护具顺滑的啫喱加持仍然是腰酸腿疼的下场。  
许昕洗完了这一天的第三个澡匆匆的换上衣服才发现眼睛处是青了一块，他们哪里有什么专门的休息室，五六个人挤在一个小房子里，张继科和马龙对着手机默默不说话，只剩下晾在一边的陈玘听到许昕这么说急冲冲的跑过来，按住脸左看右看。  
“我说，你行不行啊，怎么能让脸上挂彩呢太不专业了。”他反而训斥起来许昕。  
“不是，我能管其他人的胳膊肘吗，怼到我脸上了！”  
“麻烦死了。"陈玘冒着烟不耐烦了，“我们当时玩的比这个大多了，也没见几个在脸上挂彩的，你们这帮年轻人。”  
“你知道吗，经常看年轻人不顺眼是老了的象征啊。”  
“放屁，我都三十多了，哪里年轻。”  
许昕扫了一眼安静的像是不存在的张继科和马龙觉得有意思，他当然知道相方这种成天呆在一起偶尔会进入倦怠期，就是他有的时候觉得尚坤的呼吸声都很烦人，但是张继科马龙这种完全无交集也是比较神奇了，他用对着陈玘挤眉弄眼了一阵，意思是这两个人怎么回事。  
陈玘耸肩，用口型说：我哪里知道。随后又大声说：“你不是要回家吗，怎么还不走？”  
等许昕钻进他自己的那辆豪车的时候就剩下陈玘原地嘬牙花子：“这个公子哥，还有屋里面那两位爷，名气不大，但事一个比一个麻烦。”  
许昕见了一些人，都是门里的，不同的家族，不同的流派，大家说的话他偶尔说一两句偶尔回答两句，今年的M1他走到了复活赛，还是没有能力走到演播厅现场直播。  
大家偶尔很照顾他的问一两句他搞笑艺人的事，也说不下去，不一会王励勤过来拍了拍他肩膀：“你舅母要见你。”  
这个时候见我？  
开门，行礼，外面宾客的声音渐渐远去，而面前的人说话却清晰起来，  
许昕抬起腰身，直对着自己的舅母，她看起来很年轻，门里面有名的铁娘子，这个家大事小事都由她撑着，好的坏的她都咽得下去，丈夫去世那天她一个人把腰背挺的笔直没有流一滴眼泪有条不紊的操办了几万人到场的告别式。  
现在她推过来一个绣锦的相册。  
许昕没有动。  
“这个姑娘你看一下。”声音温柔却有着不容回绝的威严。  
“今天是哥哥的订婚。”许昕没有接过来，没有低头看，他动都没有动。  
“你，我就不着急了，只是让你先看看，如果不合适也不要紧，只是以后你娶的人也要这样的。”  
许昕不说话了，拾起那相册的确是很好家庭的一位小姐，是能剧家的一位千金。他看完了就放在地板上。  
“我知道了。”  
“你眼睛上的瘀青是怎么回事？”她皱着眉头有点心疼的问。  
“录节目撞得。”  
点点头，不发表任何的意见。过了一会她才开口：“你觉得她怎么样。”  
“挺好的，肯定能找到合适的人。”  
外边宾客的笑声和低语声渐渐传了过来，和这个房间里的气氛很不一样。  
“许昕，你总不能做一辈子搞笑艺人，终究你要回来，这个家还是少不了你这一块看板。”  
“我不是做，我就是搞笑艺人。”许昕擅自行了礼转身要走。  
“那么。。。。。。”  
似乎已经预计到她接下来说的话了，那两个字就含在她的嘴里，马上要滚出来的时候，他倒是觉得释然了许多。  
“破门。”  
“按您说的办。”  
他以一个局外人的身份参加了后半段的仪式。  
“年前说比较好，考虑到股票的话。” 晚上客人都走了以后舅母才慢慢告诉王励勤，然后有点愧疚的看着他：“以后的路就要你自己走了,这块看板要你自己背起来。”  
许昕直接从家打车去了公司，果然看到留在公司和其他人插科打诨的陈玘。  
“我有事情要说。"  
“啊？”

张继科和马龙录制完毕的时候已经是凌晨，无精打采的棚外走，  
“好累啊。”这个是马龙最近和张继科说的第一句话。  
“是啊。”张继科附和着，他们已经累到没有精力再去计较什么冷不冷战和冷战的原因了。  
“正月你去哪里？”  
“回家吧。你呢？”  
“我也回家。”  
一起回去这句话就在嘴边但是又懒懒的讲，马龙瞥了他一眼，也装作什么都没发生一样继续往前走。  
等到张继科回家睡觉的时候还在琢磨：是不是说一句会好一点。但是，他翻了个身。就像他知道马龙是怎么想的一样，马龙也知道他是怎么想的。

新闻出来的那一天轰动不小，不是因为许昕，是因为王家自此成了王励勤独自支撑看板，所有的媒体都在说，失去了六代目这样伟大的演员，许昕离开，家生子的演员只剩下的王励勤一人，这个几百年持续的看板显然不是他一个人能撑起来的，加上他最近又宣布了订婚的消息，女方家里也是有名有姓的家族，王励勤和他未来妻子的哥哥的关系就变得至关重要，有人直接用联姻和和亲来形容这次婚约，接下来那位大小姐就第一次参加了电视节目把两人如何相识如何相恋就连他们那场称不上相识的成人礼的初见也被描述的充满了宿命感的缘分。  
第二天网络新闻就用一见钟情，郎才女貌，命中注定等等形容这次将要到来的婚礼。  
许昕漠然的看着滚动的新闻，他被破门的消息也被王励勤将要到来的婚礼遮盖的很好，他当然知道王励勤根本不爱他未婚妻，他也知道他未婚妻根本不爱他，但是这些都是次要，或者是最后要考虑的，他从来没有为了王励勤不值，也从来没觉得这个有什么不合理的，毕竟大局当前谁敢扯什么相爱什么热情什么在一起不能说是天真，就是不负责任。  
比如他自己，放下报纸，他开始检查自己的行李，母亲在得知消息的第一时间就给他买好了机票  
“来非洲和我过年吧。”  
许昕想象她在荒原金色的风里这么邀请他。于是他便打点好行囊，在接下来正月的假期里飞到了家人的身边。临走的时候他想找马琳交代一声，奈何敲了半天门没有人应。就在line留了言。过了新年我就回来。简短的嘱咐而已，许昕在上飞机之前看了一眼信息已经是已读状态，但是并没有回音。  
关上机裹着大衣就登上了飞机，他看着机舱外的云端，从黑夜驶向白昼，从冬夜驶向夏日。  
方博得知这个消息的时候破天荒的给许昕打了电话，他在彩排一个舞台剧，满脸的妆，顺着鼻尖滴下来的汗水都带着色彩，但是许昕那边已经是关机状态。他想了想，那个关于沙子的回忆，还有他就坐在自己身后的那安静的两个小时。  
舞台灯光亮起，彩排又一次的开始了。

邱贻可醒过来的时候发现车已经在停在车库了，前面坐着安静不语的Nagisa。他看了一眼手表，四点半左右。  
竟然睡了两个小时。  
“对不起。”  
“没事，"Nagisa 回答：“这是我的工作。”  
切，邱贻可松了松领带，“你还真是个不可爱的人啊。Nagisa，一点讨好的话都不会说。”  
Nagisa干脆没有理他。车里就安静下来，自从他和NTV 开始暗戳戳的较量之后谁也不好过，他当然是承受的一方，再怎么呼风唤雨那是在和电视台关系好的情况，这半年NTV没少给他难堪，节目撤了不说，电视剧就彻底不用想了，趁着年底他开始到处走动，从一个办公室被运送到另一个办公室，酒桌，高尔夫球场，所有能延展工作的场所他跑了遍。今天只是其中的一天而已，绝对不可能是最后一天，邱贻可揉揉眼睛没有了和Nagisa开玩笑的兴致。领着包就要下车。  
“今天上午不用来了，两点准时开会。”  
“会议材料呢。” Nagisa回头抓紧时间问他。  
“不是和你说了吗，上午不用来了。”邱贻可睁大眼睛一副不可思议的样子看着他。  
接下来是Nagisa不说话了。  
“我可能要请一天假。”  
“恩？”  
“结婚。”  
邱贻可扶着车门才想起来--东京的几个区已经开始承认同性的伴侣关系了，他站了一会。  
“通知他们开会就可以，今天你就回去吧。"  
关上车门顺着电梯上升，在宽阔的大理石面的电梯他看到自己的身影被映照的很清晰。  
打开门，还是那个山洞一样的家，洗了个早开始自己做材料，一边抱怨着，为什么这种活要我自己亲自干啊，但是他还是在日出之前搞定了。伸了个懒腰刚要洗澡睡觉的时候电话响了。  
“邱先生，您让我打听的事又眉目了。”  
挑挑眉毛，他从浴室退了出来，重新走向了书房。

许昕刚到机场就看到远处开来一辆越野吉普，他母亲就这么出现了，她穿着黑色的背心，工装裤带着墨镜，头发被窗口的风吹乱了，冲他笑着问：“我应该说恭喜你还是先应该骂你一通？”  
他咧开嘴，在比东京晴朗开阔无比的天空下面：“还是先说新年快乐吧。”  
他母亲一副拿他没办法的样子下了车，帮他把行李放到行李箱。  
穿过沿海的市区开向原野，许昕发现这个国家根本没有以前想象的荒凉。  
“我住的地方就很荒凉了。”她母亲重新戴上墨镜。  
“对不起。”许昕忽然道歉：“我知道你想我留在门里面。”  
“我想只是因为你那个时候很喜欢歌舞伎，否则我就带你走了。”他母亲云淡风轻的说，“你小时候多喜欢啊。哥哥也喜欢你，你也喜欢你舅舅。”  
然后她就打住了。  
许昕也别开双眼看着天际线处西沉的太阳，原野辽阔风灌进车厢带着干燥和一丝清凉，他不认识的树木和植草从两侧快速掠过，这个时候他才打开手机，首先跳出了马琳的消息，继而是。  
方博？  
只是一条：没事吧？  
许昕低头看着屏幕笑了起来，抬手冲着西沉的太阳咔嚓了一张照片，发送给他。  
没事，不用担心。  
他不知道他们算什么，可能算是朋友吧，相互喜欢的朋友？没有办法忘记彼此的前任？寻找任何可以相聚机会的情人？过一会他就不想了，他们只是许昕和方博而已，不需要套用什么老掉牙的词汇来归类，也许他会得到他，也许他会失去他，但是  
许昕扬起头看着窗外的风景。  
但是，他现在要把他看到的景色和他分享，告诉他，自己很好完全不需要担心。


	29. 悲伤無用(笑)　六年目の大晦日

新年前的一天，整个东京都进入了安静的停摆状态，一列列新干线和拥挤的高速送走了那些匆忙回家的人。  
张继科跳上车的时候，发现前面坐着马龙。  
同样的日程，同样一天回家，同样的目的地，同样的一等车厢，本身给他们的选择就不是很多，他坐在他的后面，安静的看书过了一会马龙伸过脑袋：“不好意思，我移动一下椅子背，可以。。。吗？”  
他看到张继科先是吃惊，然后又笑了。  
“当然可以。”张继科自然没有吃惊，但他反射性的看着马龙的笑脸也笑了。“你放到了也没事。”  
马龙咧开嘴，笑吟吟的转过头，大大的放下了椅子背，就要抵到张继科的身上。他扬起脸问：“这样行吗？”  
张继科低头看着马龙有点恶作剧的样子，“可以啊。”  
列车启动，马龙也调试好椅子到合适的角度，张继科从窗边的空隙里伸出手指：“同学会你去不去。”  
“不去。”  
“那我也不去。”  
“那你要不要来我家？”张继科继续问。  
“不好吧，大过年的，我不去了。"  
“那我也不去。”  
“喂，那是你家啊！！？”马龙小声吐槽着。他们都看不到彼此的脸，但是声音里透着笑意。  
“新年一年要好好加油啊。”张继科忽然说道。  
“忽然这是怎么了？”马龙下意识的吐槽。

陈玘还是在筹备今年若手的live 早上才到家，发现家门口站着一位面貌冷峻的小姐。  
“请问你是陈玘先生吗？”  
“是啊。”陈玘挠挠脸，看着这位穿戴讲究的人。  
“我是邱贻可的秘书，这个是他让我交给你的。”  
是一个信封，上面是几张照片和几页像模像样的报告书，他低头翻着，听着那人继续说。  
“我老板知道你可能不太想看到他，就打发我把这个务必带给你，他也说了，你可以事后找他算账，你有特权可以随意去他家等他揍他，但是不要去办公室就行---  
是马琳，上边全写了，马琳把他的钱还上了，通过吉本，包括马琳明显不动产的变更，他的银行流水，最后是一张日程表：  
东京-大阪。日期是今天。  
“他的意思毕竟办公室是工作的地方，你忽然进来打他一顿，他以后。。。”女人还在冷冷的复述邱贻可的话。  
“你先安静点！”陈玘抬起头瞪着她命令道。  
一时间他靠着墙慌乱了一会，咽着口水，他知道马琳就在东京，但是他从来没想到他离自己这么近，他替自己想了这么多，而且，他死命的糊弄着头发觉得为什么这么笨，没有想到吉本不可能出头替自己还上那么一大笔的外债。  
“陈先生，我认为你现在要紧的是做一个决定：他的列车马上就要开了，你还有一个小时的车程到车站，可能你只有五分钟时间做决定。”  
陈玘看着面前的女人发现她没什么感情的样子和邱贻可倒是有几分相似。  
“送，送我去车站。”  
一路上没有话，陈玘捂着嘴看着路况不说话，他开始想到第一次看到马琳的那个教室，他和他一起坐深夜巴士来到东京的那个夜晚，他在墙上写的倒计时的数字，他和他一起在花火大会上说漫才的情景，他以为他早就忘记的画面忽然被这个人激活了一样充斥在脑海，他尽量不让自己想马琳替自己做了什么，因为他现在实在无法承受，他甚至有点害怕见到他，如果不是这个安静开车的人，他可能会抱着一堆材料回家慢慢消化，但是现在他一路风驰电掣的奔向车站，他不知道第一声应该说什么：好久不见？谢谢？对不起？  
一直在堵车，他一边担心他和马琳没话说，另一边又担心没有办法准时赶到车站。  
他望着前面一路红灯的路况恨的牙痒痒，tm过什么年，回什么家，都给老子让开，他恨不得用眼神撞开一辆一辆车，开始盘算如果自己跑到车站这件事现不现实。  
到了。  
下车。  
买票。  
入站。  
人群。  
前辈！！他看着那个即将上车的身影大声喊道，喊出去之后才意识到，他第一声是叫住他。  
马琳转过头有点惊恐的看着他，又有点不知所措，他领着简单的行李看着陈玘跑得上气不接下气的喘着，周围人都好奇的看过来。  
“好久不见。”他笑着和陈玘说。  
“好久不见个头啊。”一腔的火气。  
“我们就是好久不见了，你过得怎么样？”  
“同学会吗？现在是什么状况？”  
“见面寒暄啊。”马琳变得十分的自然轻松的样子。  
“闭嘴。”  
“你也不说话，我就替你说了。”  
“为什么不告诉我。”  
“不告诉你什么？我回家吗？还要你送我，怪不好意思的。”  
“我说的不是这个！！”陈玘一时气结，  
“那是什么？哦，新年快乐？”  
“你够了！”陈玘这句话说出来的时候才发觉，他们的对话特别像一段漫才的开头。  
这个时候铃声响起，马琳必须要上车了，他伸出手臂拍了拍他，两人盯着彼此，谁都没想到其他的话。马琳很快的回身上车，做到位置上的时候看到窗外的陈玘，大声的喊着：谢谢。然后深鞠一躬直到他消失在窗口的时候，陈玘都没有抬头。

  
_陈玘，16岁，志向是吐槽役，原因是，不想被别人拍头_   
_那就多请前辈指教了_   
_“要不然去东京吧，你和我。”_   
_“嗯。”_   
_我要是还手了，嘶，就再也说了不了漫才了_   
_请前辈这么认真下去吧，糟糕闯祸的事情我做就行了_   
_你够了，_   
_谢谢。_

于是16年。  
“我也要谢谢你啊。” 马琳看着那个身影消失在窗口之后悄悄的说。

新年前夜，方博对着五万五千人大声喊着新年快乐，然后匆匆在尖叫声从明亮的舞台退回黑暗的后台的时候手机忽然亮了一瞬。  
“新年快乐。”是许昕的，握紧了手机马上回敲出一个新年快乐。  
他把手机小心翼翼的放进口袋好象是一个巨大的秘密，一条暴露了梦就会醒的咒语，一个敲响之后公主会变回灰姑娘的钟声。  
他在回家的路上偷偷的想：许昕被破门了，他以后会不会更自由一点。他只允许自己这么想一次，多了他就不敢了，等回到家的时候接到周雨的短信：新的一年还请多多关照。  
彼此彼此。他按下了回复键的同时告诉自己：他不仅有许昕还有这些伙伴。  
他还有许昕吗？

张继科开门的时候正好是红白歌会公布结果，白组赢了，听到父亲说：“肯定白组赢啊。”  
母亲不满意的反驳什么。张继科就没听到了。  
马龙站在门口，手里提着东西：“我来串串门。”  
“马龙来了？”他母亲听到声音突然应了出来。  
“这么晚了不太好，但是明天我就有工作要出门，也好久没来看你们了。”  
张继科把他领进来，然后偷偷从钱包里拿出两个五块的硬币。  
“走之前一起去初旨吧。”

“为什么不告诉我。”陈玘对着张超埋怨道。今年格外冷清，郝帅结婚了当然和家人在一起。  
落单的张超和陈玘，在一堆若手艺人中喝酒。  
“他不让我说啊，没想到你还真有办法。”张超低头苦笑。  
陈玘不吱声了，猛灌了几杯之后抓着大衣就往外走。  
“你干什么去？”  
“我去找个有办法的人。”  
邱贻可下班的时候看到车库门口蹲这个身影，车灯扫过等他下车了才发现陈玘。  
满身酒气，在凌晨的街头冻得瑟瑟发抖。也没有抬头。  
眉毛皱了一瞬就先驶入车库，锁上车之后又走了出来，觉得今天这通打是躲不了了，只是他忙活了一个冬天，担心真的被陈玘打坏了又要被强制住院。  
走进了那个小小的身影的时候他觉得至少今天他安全。  
对面人已经醉的不知道东南西北了。  
“你干什么呢？”邱贻可裹住大衣也顿了下来。  
陈玘迷迷糊糊的抬起眼睛看着他：“多管闲事。”  
到还算清醒。  
邱贻可拽住他的胳膊：“你掩护做的很好啊，这么就都没被保安发现。”  
“叫保安赶我走啊？”陈玘迷迷糊糊的嚷嚷着。但是任由他拽着。  
“大过年的，何苦让人家挨冻，你就委屈委屈和我走吧。”邱贻可一边打着哈欠一边把他拽到电梯里。身后的人噗咚坐在地上，邱贻可回头看了他一眼，打电话叫了点吃的送到他房间。等他到门口的时候看到服务生推着车，他让服务生先别管餐车。  
“把这个人帮我抬出来。”  
顺着灌下去一瓶番茄汁，他就洗澡去了，出来的时候发现天已经蒙蒙亮。  
“新年快乐啊。”他不报任何希望的冲着那个睡得打呼噜的人说道。  
“新年快乐。”陈玘翻了个身模模糊糊的回应道。


	30. 悲伤無用(笑)　七年目の元旦

邱贻可洗了澡就钻进书房工作了，他小心翼翼。电脑上插着耳机甚至忘记了他在书房装了防音设备，就算是他在屋子里放摇滚乐也不一定能传到两个房间以外的客厅。  
春天开始的特别节目，电视剧还有一件是最紧要的他都要跟踪，等他拿着笔盯着屏幕出神的时候忽然听到了敲门声。  
“进来。”邱贻可误以为自己在办公室，所以当门打开的时候看到陈玘吓了一跳。  
“原来你在这。”陈玘脸还带着刚起床的浮肿，眯着眼睛。“我敲了个几扇门，才找到你。”  
清醒的邱贻可却靠在椅子背上看着他，手臂放松的搭在桌子上，他有点不明白陈玘说这个是什么意思，的确他不明白陈玘很多，比如为什么他能一瞬间高兴一瞬间生气，他能活得这么糊涂，即使他这么糊涂仍然有人愿意倾尽全力的帮他。  
“你吃早饭吗？”邱贻可抄起电话。  
陈玘异常快速的走到他前面，按断了电话：“你还有心吃饭。”  
邱贻可想说，你有心喝酒我为什么不能吃饭，但是他适时的停住，换上他最拿手的笑容抬起头：“什么时候不得吃饭啊。况且，现在都八点多了。”  
“为什么查我，为什么要告诉我？”陈玘没有心情和他闲扯，邱贻可脸上粘腻的笑容是他最讨厌的，于是他挪开眼睛。  
“我错了。”眼前的人很快的道歉：“我觉得我错过了很多，当然我这么说不是想让你原谅我什么，坦白地说我不是很在乎。”  
他回身拉开了窗帘新一天的阳光泄进来，一尘不染的蓝天就像一幅图画般展开，邱贻可对着那幅图伸着懒腰。  
“你在乎什么。”这一次陈玘认真的问，没有讽刺，没有先入为主的判断，他实在不知道邱贻可说的是不是真心话还只是想临时缓和气氛的安慰剂。  
“我也不知道我在乎什么。”邱贻可背对着他叹息着说。“去年的时候你说过，你记得我，我也记得你，我从第一次在演播室外见到你我就认出你了，我有过很多机会能让你喜欢我，但是我没有做到，这一点，你要相信我比你还生我自己的气，结果就是你和很多人一样讨厌我。”他笑了一下，仍然没有转过身来。  
“我记不得我以前是什么样了，我也不知道你当时喜欢的是什么样的人，很明显我不是。其实你和 Yuki第一次在夜总会遇见你替她出头打架的当晚我就托老板让Yuki走人，没想到她搬到你家。。。”  
“Yuki的事早就过去了。我早就不在乎了。”陈玘皱着眉头说，他不知道邱贻可要在这种陈芝麻烂谷子的事情上纠结多久。  
“可是你，一直没有变啊，不论是这六七年间还是我记得那个模糊的影子。”邱贻可忽然叹着气说。  
？？？  
“如果可以回到某个时间点，哪一个都可以，让我好好看看我自己，好好看看你也许现在不会这样，对不起，我这么说不是想让你原谅我，我就是，”他抬头用手抹脸让自己清醒起来：“别，你还是原谅我吧，求求你，原谅我吧。”  
这个家伙是不是发烧说胡话呢，这是陈玘第一个反应，他歪着脑袋看了他一会。  
“你还是叫个早饭吧，我觉得你饿得脑子不清楚。”陈玘扔下这一句转身就往门口走。  
邱贻可想叫住那个身影，想和他说自己很怕他，一直知道自己在某个地方缺少点什么，但是从来没有人像陈玘一样这么强烈的让自己感到力不从心，束手无策。  
他没有动只是转过身看着陈玘往门口走，陈玘回身关门的时候也看着他，  
“马琳的事，谢谢你。”他这么说着刚要关门。  
“你为什么不拦住他？”邱贻可马上问。  
????  
“什么？”  
“他是我知道最真心对你的人。”邱贻可继续说。  
“什么？”  
“我不知道我想要什么，但是你不是就想要一个真心吗？你有啊，就是他啊。”  
要不是力量不够大，陈玘有心把门拆下来砸向邱贻可。他的怒气都化成大嗓门从着他喊：“你tm脑子有病吧？”  
被吼的人一脸雾水---可是你说的真心换真心，可是你说的那个前辈是你见过最好的人---如今我帮你找到了，你把人送上新干线就完了，然后又来骂我？  
“我帮你打听了那么久，雇了两个调查公司加班加点的帮你找到了。”邱贻可有点莫名其妙。  
“我要你帮我，我求你了吗？”这个人脑子里面装的都是什么啊，陈玘越想越沮丧，越沮丧就越激动。  
“你刚才还谢谢我了呢？”邱贻可很快的指出他看到的逻辑漏洞。  
陈玘薅住门把手一时气得说不出来话，他浑身颤抖了一会，邱贻可看在眼里，想去安慰他又怕被他一拳怼过来新年第一天就挂彩，他就隔着房间看着陈玘气得嘴唇都在发颤的说：“你这个家伙，在想什么啊。”  
“我在想你要什么。”邱贻可顺着自己的想法脱口而出。  
结果两个人都安静的错开了眼睛。陈玘被这句话弄的猝不及防。低下头有点负隅顽抗的意思：“你连你自己要什么都不知道就别操心我了。”关上门转身就往门口走，  
莫名其妙的人，做了莫名其妙的事，还说了一车莫名其妙的话。  
等他在走廊里迷了一会路摸到玄关的时候看到邱贻可急忙忙的跑出来：“我有事情和你说。”  
“哈？”陈玘脸色不善的看着他，“最好是正经事，要是还趁机给我物色什么对象小心我真的揍你。”  
“许昕的事情。”邱贻可一时情急，他只是想把陈玘留下而已。  
“许昕怎么了。”果然陈玘迈回步子疑狐的看着他。


	31. 悲伤無用(笑)　七年目の春

巨大的太阳，在脚手架的轮廓里沉落，许昕站在铁骨走廊上看着不远处的工地，皱着眉毛。  
早春，花枝上有星星点点的嫩绿和粉色，空气里仍然游荡着没有褪去的寒气，他一动不动的看着那个脚手架，远处的老街可能走过一两只流浪猫，上了绣的扶手不停的散发着铁锈味，手指因为握的太紧已经染上了铜色。  
这个时候他才有时间计算着自己的房租乘以他住的这所破旧三层楼的房间数，再乘以2之后得出的数字，明显，即使马琳不吃不喝也不一定能拿出那个存折上的钱，那么他钱的来路很简单---他抵押了这两栋房子，自然是不可能偿还的，所以许昕现在看着前面的房子已经变成繁忙的工地。

马琳走了。  
他的房间一推就开，干净整洁空无一物，连啤酒的味道都不见了。待他浑浑噩噩摸到自己家的时候发现门口的邮箱里的一封信和30w的现金。  
傍晚工地已经停工空无一人，他所住的那栋的居民也搬的差不多了，整栋楼只剩下他一个，天涯孤独一人的许昕在万物更新的这一天发现他在过去的一年就是不断的失去，失去最亲的人，失去定纹，又失去了他最好的老师和朋友。  
“小昕昕：怀揣着远大的志向；活在梦中-----马琳。”  
与30w同封的只是短短的字条。

晚上，他睡不着，打开门看到同样红着眼睛的陈玘。  
能猜到他是为了什么而来。陈玘进门打量了一下问他：“你在这住了多久。”  
“恩。。。8年。”说出来他自己也吓了一跳。  
陈玘默不作声点点头，同马琳一样没有邀请擅自脱鞋进入了房间，一屁股坐下之后说：“今晚我们谈谈吧。”  
那时候是12：33.方博的深夜档节目刚刚结束，陈玘抬手关掉电视，拍了拍他前面的地方示意许昕坐下好像这里是他家一样。  
火光窜出来之后，陈玘默默抽了一会才开口：“那家伙，就这么走了。”  
不用说名字许昕知道陈玘说的是谁。  
“他前两天给我发了一条莫名的短信，说家人身体越来越差，所以他准备回老家继承家业，他是长子，家里是开米铺的，他是第四代了。”陈玘没有等许昕任何回应自顾自的说。  
他抖着烟灰望着窗外，他坐在马琳的位置上，同样的角度抬头看着夜空中央的月亮：“那家伙说让我照顾你，你是他看好的人。”  
下巴上的颌线被月光照的清晰，幽兰的烟被月光照着袅袅上升化成味道变得透明。  
“我和他是相方，从我十六岁进吉本开始，他就带着我，从大阪到东京，直到他决定退出了，是我的错，我逼的太狠了，他被我的活法吓到了，那人你别看他吊儿当啷的其实就是人太笨了，很多的心思和好的地方他没办法表达，而且当时我根本没有注意到他的变化就这样，他就走了，我把我一半的报酬都给了他以为他能安稳的过下去，见不见我都没关系，我也不在乎，我以为我还能在电视圈混下去，没想到脾气太差索性不干了，我想从那个时候起他就在担心我会有一天被外债拿住。太丢人了。”  
陈玘没有说完，他慢悠悠的抽烟，与马琳不同他不喝酒，有点着急的挠挠头发，望着月亮，却不看许昕，似乎许昕不存在一样的靠着墙壁，沉浸在另一个世界一般， 许昕正襟危坐的低着头也不打岔，他没什么好说的，这个是他们两个人的事情，别人永远没有资格多说一句。  
“那个时候我们都忘了，我也忘了，他也忘了我们最开始坚持的是什么，不就是想逗人笑吗，为什么要那么在意M1 为什么要那么在意名次，我为什么那么在其那个混蛋制片人说了什么混蛋话，我们都忘了，就在这条路上倒下去，我不想这些，从来不想，我知道我承受不住，不论是现在还是将来，我宁可相信这个是命，宁可觉得我现在这样挺好，也不愿意承认我和那个家伙其实一直在后悔，而且永远不会有重来的机会。”  
他又停住了，似乎在吞咽涌上来的后悔和情绪艰难的哽咽了一秒之后，低下头。把脸沉在影子里，上身有点晃，摇摇欲坠：“但是你不一样。”  
手指抓紧膝盖。  
“许昕，你还在梦里。只要还在梦里就还有机会，他嘱咐我让我好好带你，我欠他的，我从十六岁开始欠他，到我今年32岁，说实话，我觉得我是还不清了，所以我唯一能做的就是听他的话，好好带你。”  
许昕这才说话：“没有他，我也不可能在这。”  
当他再抬头看到陈玘的时候，他脸上流出一点自豪的笑容：“他就是这样的人啊。”  
接着陈玘探出身体很认真的问他：“你为什么要作搞笑艺人？即使被破门也要作？”  
许昕刚要说话被陈玘制止：“你不用和我说，自己记住，谁在什么时候在什么情况下问你，你都要记着自己的答案。”他说着吊儿郎当的笑了：“虽然我们没能做到。”  
许昕继续不说话，但是他能感受到陈玘有点紧张又飞快的看了他一眼：“我听说你和那个叫方博的事了。”  
“没，别，你不用担心。”许昕忽然打断他。甚至有点愠气。  
他觉得正像他自知自己无法在马琳和陈玘之间多说一句话一样，也没有人可以在他和方博之间的关系上多评论一句。  
“你不用担心了。”他重新说了一遍。  
住在梦里，你要记住那个答案，谁在什么时候在什么情况下都要记住你的答案。  
“这样会不会让任何痛苦都显得微不足道？”在日出之际他送走了陈玘将身体的重量全部抵在栏杆上看着那枚太阳又慢慢升起。

那张许昕发过来从非洲照的太阳的照片被方博当作屏保好久，直到他发现自己已经被许昕删除那一天，自己也踌躇着删除了屏保。那轮太阳再也没有出现

那天是海边的一个综艺外景，郝帅和张超最近势头很好，有了自己的冠名节目，首期请了很多艺人，在一通对郝帅新婚插科打诨中，开始游戏，最后是惩罚，马龙和张继科不幸被抽签抽到冬天下海里冲浪，说是冲浪其实就是被罚着下海，常有的反应技能：疼，冷，臭，烫。搞笑艺人的基本功。  
在冰冷的海水里穿着泳裤两个人瑟瑟发抖，只能靠近对方取暖。这个时候没有麦克风，毕竟人是富裕的，麦克风数量有限进了海水就完了。  
所以两个人就牙齿打颤含含糊糊的聊了几句；  
“继科。”马龙发抖着说。  
“什么。”张继科附上他的后背也忍不住发抖，那边摄像机下面的看板邀请他们给一点反应。  
“我们要不要什么反应都不给，直接上岸，说不录了？”马龙忽然认真的问他，他甚至没有看镜头回身看着张继科的脸。  
手忽然僵直住了，似乎海水也不冰冷，或者他早就没有感觉。  
“不，不想干了啊？”张继科有点尴尬的笑了一下，不明所以的看着马龙。  
马龙却不说话看着他，睫毛上挂着水珠。  
“这个不是你最喜欢做的事情吗？”张继科继续挂着僵硬的笑容说。  
马龙缓缓转过脸，语气忽然就平稳坚定起来：“恩。”  
接着他开始对着摄像机正常做反应，两个人比着喊：太冷了，差不多了，让我们出去！！  
工作人员比了个ok的手势。在瑟瑟发抖中两个人被拉上了岸，披上羽绒服。嘴唇发白浑身打颤。  
马龙回头看了一眼张继科，张继科也停在原地看着他。  
太熟悉了，那一刻张继科甚至有点讨厌他们之间的默契，那个时候他明显的听到马龙无声的再说：“那么我们还是作相方吧。”  
周围人没有一个人听到 ，没有一个人停下来，没有一个人察觉到他因为其他的原因红了眼圈。  
马龙当然知道，他听到张继科无奈的叹气，他能听到张继科心里的纠缠，他也知道张继科红了眼圈不是因为寒冷，但是他别过脸。  
太熟悉了。他快步拉开他们之间的距离，以防张继科再听到他现在的后悔。


	32. 悲伤無用(笑)　七年目の春 2

到春天的时候整个舆论场只是在讨论两件事：王家的亲事，和NTV高层换人。  
一个是明面上的热热闹闹所有的报纸杂志电视台，网络都在说婚礼办的低调又不失体面，没有太招摇的丢人惹来太多的口水和嫉妒，还有的就看到新娘的哥哥在婚礼上的表现已经开始确认这场婚礼就是政治联姻：失去了伟大六代目的王励勤自己必定不能撑起这块看板，他急需另一个有力的家族的支撑。新娘子婚礼的排场没有很大但是当天的酒店和所用都被扒了出来还掀起了一小段时尚标签的风潮，毕竟是富了好几代的人家结婚各种乱七八糟天花乱坠的小道消息都来了。从低调的摆设和排场中也要找出点奢华的物件来一吸眼球。大街小巷也在谈论，虽然是政治婚姻但是看起来也是郎才女貌还是祝福为多。  
另一个只是在杂志上露出了一点，NTV的高层从春天开始换了两个部长三个策划导演，与外面热热闹闹的舆论场恰恰相反的事这样的消息悄悄的在那群穿着黑色西装的人之间流动，企划部的部长走了两个，三个导演也走了，明显就是改天换地的模样，接着转过来的消息是新的节目改版夏季的时候一个十多年的长寿节目决定被切，新的节目会是什么，谁来做，用哪一批人也成了大家眼神越来越复杂的背景。还有个人名永远出现在那些低声会议里。  
邱贻可，这个前一段还在杂志上信誓旦旦的说自己对拓宽电视内容边界十分用热情和信心的人，两年之后就用自己在网络传媒界积攒的力量逼走NTV五个高层，作为交换，他割让了一部分自己的网络电视的小帝国。  
当时他为了拍flying-z网络剧所成立的制作公司彻底摘牌划入了一个新公司的名下，而新公司就是NTV最近为了拓宽网络事业新成立的组织。  
这样一来大家都知道邱贻可在盘算什么，当然当他们知道的时候邱贻可本人已经得手了，两年的博弈终于落幕。他邱贻可前一年被NTV逼到墙角的颓势也瞬间扭转，没人知道他琢磨这个事情琢磨了多久，也没人知道下一步他到底要干什么，但是一件事是确定的，那就是那个长寿节目的扯掉空出的档是归他的，没人可以枪，他就这么一只脚扎进了三大民放之首的NTV。  
陈玘知道这个事的时候撅着嘴吹着额前的刘海一副事不关己的样子，肖战差点又撇出打火机，让他在会议上精神点，因为已经有风声说这个黄金档邱贻可准备让出来。  
“让出来？他怎么了，脑子忽然被门挤了？”陈玘端着手里的杯子有点满不在乎的说。  
“说是给了王皓的公司，但是王皓坚决要做一个当搞笑艺人为主的综艺。”肖战掐着眉心：“王皓刚给我打了电话。"  
陈玘慢慢挺直了身板有点疑惑的看着肖战愣着半响：“怎么可能。”  
“怎么不可能，他手里 没有能扛得起黄金档节目的人啊，天团再上的话就是里冲突，下面年轻的团上去了只有两个结果:撑不起来或者被搞笑艺人抢去了风头，还不如放一两个有能力的人在里面，船呢还是让搞笑艺人开，好了坏了他们兜着，自己家的偶像就算是壁花也是白学东西。加上。”肖战用手指敲着桌面想着：“我觉得他好像对制作公司很用兴趣，这个制作公司他用了很多年，我不确定。”  
“您是说这个公司他说了算？”  
“除了去年他地位不稳的时候稍微被边缘化，这个公司80%就是他的，现在，估计是100%了吧。”  
陈玘摸着嘴唇上的死皮琢磨了一会：“我觉得不会。”  
“早就说了，你不能对邱贻可太有偏见。”肖战这次找陈玘就是想让他积极一点把手里的马龙张继科推销出去，如果他在卡着邱贻可这里不放的话什么工作都磕磕绊绊。他有点着急的探出身子刚要张口就听陈玘说，  
“邱贻可不是那种喜欢让部下站队然后排除异己的人。”  
肖战空动了动嘴唇看着陈玘继续说：“他就是个做事情的，我有的时候都怀疑他有没有那个脑子考虑人情世故。”  
陈玘拽着死皮想的入神了一会，才察觉出来肖战嘴唇微张看自己，马上说：“我就是这么想的而已。”然后不知道为啥瞪了肖战一眼起身拽门走了。  
到了五月份才出了通告，原来的黄金档搞笑艺人为主的模式不变，主要的MC变成了张超和郝帅，一时间不仅NTV的高层换了角色，连搞笑圈更新换代也已经开始。  
邱贻可满意的得到了一个夏季剧的档期，然后想都没有想直接把闫安的名字添在主演的位置上，闫安的饭在网络上敲锣打鼓了一个星期，接着又有消息方博主演的电影定档在九月，孔令轩和刘丁硕双主演的电视剧续集将在某个网络频道付费播出，并且Flying-Z坚持了数年的深夜档被切，可能有希望挪到10点左右，正当所有人以为邱贻可要卯足全力的确保Flying-Z大红的时候忽然一封fax传到各个杂志社，当然最先得到的消息的是和他正处在蜜月期的NTV旗下的报纸：新团出道。

人间便利店是张超和郝帅新节目的名字，主打的就是搞笑省去了请大牌的钱他们预算充裕，王皓在和邱贻可碰头之后一致决定没有必要高价请大物来拱收视率，毕竟前一个节目积攒了十多年的口碑，喜不喜欢不说早就看习惯了，忽然换档做好了也只是个保持原貌，万一有一点不对，大物那边脸上挂不住他们也难交差，倒不如找新人还有个缓冲地带，“现在早就去中心化了，youtuber比电视明星红，有那个钱还不如做点有意思的企划。”邱贻可扔回了第一次的出演名单，一水的一线。  
“天天让这帮人来回晃悠，新人什么时候也出不了头。” 王皓接过名单承认邱贻可的想法。  
就这样首先郝帅张超紧接着就是马龙和张继科很快的被确认成为节目的常驻，这个是他们决定做相方之后拿下来的一个最大的成绩，似乎一切都在告诉他们：做相方是最合理的选择。  
马龙看着企划不出声，张继科收拾好东西早早的走了，马龙在走廊里听到他和其他人说再见，然后他又等了好一会才看到陈玘急匆匆的进来：“许昕我拿下了。”  
毕竟许昕也算是风口浪尖里的背景人物，王励勤的婚宴热度还有点余温，和那个婚礼形成鲜明对比的是许昕去年被破门的消息，大家也喜欢的就是看一个人怎么把一手好牌打的稀烂，这样许昕很快的被确定了。  
“怎么办？”他攥着手里的本子急得在家里转圈，他太知道冷场是什么感觉了，这个是他入行十年来最大的一个机会，新节目开播第一期的嘉宾，虽然说有十几号人，但是他已经有了一个破门的武器，绝对会有他说话的机会，他需要做的是怎么抓住这次机会彻底的摆脱以前公子哥的人设。

第一期的节目是郝帅策划的，由于张超的人设过于吓人，俗称铁超又是众人中辈份最高的，所以第一期就被算计了：被绑在了个十字架上  
“为了让后辈和他距离缩短，我想了一下只有两个办法."  
大屏幕出现了 朝他的脸上扔奶油或者接吻。  
所有的若手都唉声一片，哪个都不是他们想的，算下来张超在圈里也有十五年了，又是M1冠军，加上那张不苟言笑的脸，台下坐的都是后辈，一个两个上去就成了你亲我，我亲你在就是间接接吻的戏码，让这个没什么台本的即兴综艺陷入了僵局。  
马龙已经是第四个被叫上去的，亲了之后抹着嘴有苦说不出的沉吟了半天。  
“马龙你可以叫下一个出场。”  
“话说马龙你怎么这么白了。”起哄声中，马龙看到低着头坐在最角落的许昕。  
“许昕."  
许昕是第一个全力把奶油扔在张超脸上的，观众尖叫成了一片，他扔完就跑回了演播室时候观众还没从冲击中走出来哀鸣过后就安静了，演播室的空气沉重。许昕还在不知道怎么回事的兴奋中，其实他挺害怕的，但没办法张了一张这样的脸，嘴一咧看起来像是笑着，这一笑被郝帅迅速的扑捉到，但是1他自己出的企划不好直接说，二来他这么说感觉有点袒护相方的意思，正犹豫的时候听到坐在远处的张继科开口：“我就说这个家伙脑子有问题。”  
大家暗暗担心的事情忽然被一语道破倒是气氛轻松了几分，接下来几个搞笑艺人也跟着搭茬。这个问他是不是因为这个被破门，那个问他有没有出席王励勤的婚礼，插科打诨的，许昕都一一回了，自带笑点，被扔了的张超一脸奶油的被绑在十字架上动弹不得。  
“哇，好像歌剧魅影里面的男主角啊！”许昕吃惊的说。  
“你还有脸笑。” 马龙站起来对着他打了一下：“你扔的也太均匀了吧，差点把前辈糊死。”  
就这样第一期结束了。  
当大家摘下麦克风准备离开的时候陈玘那边已经接到了两三个人的名片---人间便利店是个新节目，也都是年轻的若手，自然有很多导演制片过来看，想挖掘点新人出来，许昕这么一扔直接被几个节目看重，马上在后台到处找许昕的经纪人，这样一来许昕的日程表上多了两三个节目。  
节目最后是郝帅亲了满脸奶油的张超结束的，相方爱感天动地，观众也尖叫不断，艺人也一脸看热闹不嫌事大的兴奋不住的鼓掌，只有许昕看到陈玘在暗处和别人交换名片。  
当然这一幕在人间便利店一个季度播放完特别节目的时候被特殊剪辑出来---和众人表情和目光都不一样的许昕配上了哈利波特的音乐，显得其妙又另类。  
张继科在旁边起哄的说：“哇，好吓人。”  
结束之后，郝帅问道：“有什么为自己辩解的吗？”  
许昕笑着摆手，“什么啊，这是，我是得罪后期了吗？”  
“就你和别人不一样。”郝帅问他：“和后期没有关系。”  
“忽然集中力用完了吗？”张超回头问许昕：“还是你忽然看到什么了？”  
“嘛，看到是看到了。”  
“好吓人。”张继科夸张又大声抢过话头被马龙拍了之后安静下来。  
很常见的人设初步建立，许昕以前的公子哥已经是不能用了，以他的表现加上本来就有点过于欢脱的反应这三个月王皓和制作节目的团队给他打造了一个和众人不太一样，对其他人没什么关心的许昕。套在了他身上，他竟然也穿的合身，观众也笑得开心。  
“这个就足够了。”陈玘叼着烟卷和许昕说：“你有这个人设就够了。足够解释你为什么被破门，也足够让他家看着你笑，足够让你和其他人区分开来。”  
许昕托腮看着窗外出神，过了一会他说：“哇，那个人穿的衣服真难看啊。”  
“那个不是张继科吗？” 陈玘顺着他的目光望去。

“哈哈哈哈，这人绝对脑子有问题。”闫安看着电视笑得从嘴里往外喷薯片渣。被周雨嫌弃：“老大不小了，干什么呢。”  
“不是这个许昕真的好神经啊。他他说张继科穿了一身信号灯。”  
“有那么好笑吗？”周雨不安的扫着方博，而对方没有一点反应。  
“这个节目挺好看的，周周都炎上。” 闫安忽然买起了安利。  
周雨有点心烦：“你天天拍戏还有时间看这个？”  
“周周都在推特上挂着啊，有几个片段超级搞笑啊。”闫安掏出手机又冲最远处的方博招了招手：“你赶紧过来我记得你好像挺喜欢综艺节目的。”  
方博不耐烦的放下剧本三个人凑在一起看了起来，  
人间便利店就是做个种不同的企划，这次就是去深山找什么最好的蘑菇，其实干什么都行，这个只是个幌子，重点是他们路上会遇到各种奇怪的人和灵异事件，算是整人的一种。  
许昕这期是自己出外景住进了个废弃的寺庙，陈玘作为他的经纪人穿上古代的盔甲定点跑出来吓他，整个节目就是他吓得到处乱穿，最后实在生气一下把经纪人的盔甲拆了打了经纪人一拳，陈玘的脾气上了也回了一拳，节目就在艺人和经纪人之间鸡飞狗跳里结束了。  
三个人都憋不住笑得直流眼泪。  
“这两个人简直有毛病。好无聊啊。”周雨一边捂着肚子一边说，然后才意识到方博，但当他看到比他笑得还厉害的方博也在擦眼泪的时候忽然觉得某些东西已经变化了。  
方博一边笑出了眼泪一边盯着小小的手机屏幕小声骂到：“这白痴在搞什么啊？！”


	33. 悲伤無用(笑) 八年目の夏 秋 冬

许昕刚从车里爬出来，他经历了一次大轰炸。  
新年的特别节目里他中了大奖：汽车特技，这事说起来比较简单，就是坐上车之后跟着车上天入地的飞了几圈，然后和汽车一起钻了火圈，道路两端都是事先埋好的炸弹，一路上都炸了起来硫磺味道和热度直接从玻璃传过来，他一瞬间以为是不是车会爆炸，面前有一个摄像头一点都不落的记录他恐惧的表情，在一瞬间他看到车窗忽然打开了---当然他没有碰，就在他纳闷为什么车窗打开的时候汽车忽然在一个土台上窜出一头扎进了水池中，刚刚还发烫的不行的车内瞬间被泥水灌满，还是一月份的天气里浑身挂满了泥浆。  
脑袋当机了，耳边还是刚才梆梆梆的爆炸声，接着就是汽车入水的声音，过了很久他才听到水池边上人大笑的声音。  
“完了，完了，坏掉了。”  
“这家伙本来就有点疯癫这样会不会发作啊。”  
“出来出来。”他看到马龙悄悄的冲他做手势。  
张超看着他挤了一下眼睛意思是不要普通的出来。  
都这样了还要想着怎么才能有效果，他眼睛一转直接冲车窗跳进了水里，游泳出来之后冲人群抱过去，所有人都尖叫着散开了，毕竟大冬天的这个家伙一身泥水被抱住了绝对也是和他一个下场，然后许昕就抓住了其实跑得比他快的张继科，两个人就翻滚着再一次掉进了泥水池里。  
所以这个三个小时的特别节目是以许昕和张继科站在泥水里对着摄像机挥手再加做得结尾。  
“辛苦了。”   
“辛苦了。”  
当人群散去的时候张继科和许昕打着颤从水池里爬了出来，工作人员马上给他们裹上了大衣，冻得已经没有知觉了，当他们淅淅沥沥的爬上车的时候陈玘砸了一下舌头，把烟卷扔到窗外：“这么慢，赶紧系安全带。”  
“哈？？”俩个人坐在毛巾上冻得舌头打结。  
“没时间了，下一个节目。”  
许昕大声骂了一句脏话就靠着椅子上睡着了。  
接下里是他第一次面对刘国梁和孔令辉这对搭档，企划来讲是后辈老师。后辈做老师教训前辈，说的损不是目的，目的是有意思的损前辈。他那一期的名字记得清楚：若手第一的破天荒艺人，下克上。  
他就站在布景的后面看着自己小时候在电视里看到的人坐在教室里和其他人闲聊。必须在他们面向展现自己，深呼吸了一口气，用力拉开了教师的门大吼了一声：“上课了。”  
“前辈们是不是现在越来越保守了？”  
“怎么胆子和头发一样越来越少了？”  
“所以许老师就被破门了对吗？”刘国梁憋着笑和许昕说。  
“老，老师说话的时候为什么要插嘴？”许昕始终是紧张的，出其不意的一句话让他咬螺丝了。很快的稳定心神：“这样吧，为了锻炼大家的胆量和我走。”  
几个前辈艺人就站了起来一路嘀嘀咕咕：“刚才是不是磕巴了。”  
“这小子提到破门紧张了吧。”  
“闭嘴！”许昕转过身冲他们喊了一句。  
接下来的环节就是很老套和动物亲密接触的环节，说是要锻炼已经进入老年期的前辈，让他们徒手抓蛇，青蛙之类的。  
这东西不行就是不行，你说是节目也好，有效果也好恐惧就在那里，有几个跑了有几个躲在布景后面许昕直接伸手抓住了2米长的蛇直接奔着刘国梁的方向跑去，刘国梁不知道从哪里捡了个安全帽套在脑子上然后夺路狂奔。  
“可以啊。”陈玘在台下看着乱成一团的演播室静悄悄的说。

“什么样的搞笑艺人有意思呢，我觉得，技术先不说，主要是他没有任何可以失去的东西的时候那样的人才是最强的吧。”夏天的时候陈玘和崔庆磊喝酒的时候迷迷糊糊的说。那是他们时隔半年再一次喝酒，崔庆磊公司的新团已经出道了，久违的三人团，他已经初步接管了整个Flying-Z的工作，虽然没有定下来但是工作已经开始着手，陈玘跟着张继科马龙，许昕他们东跑西颠愣是半年没什么时间休息，这次他久违的喝了一点酒就觉得有点上头，开始大谈特谈搞笑论。崔庆磊不知道听着还是没听眼睛失神的盯着盘子发呆。

许昕在一次节目上：在搞笑的圈子里没有崇拜前辈。  
“我崇拜的前辈已经不在这里了。”他认真的对着一排前辈说，大家吐槽一片，第二天这个事就上了网络新闻：近年来少有的狂妄后辈。被歌舞伎驱逐的前公子。  
带着戏虐和嘲讽，接着几个前辈直接说了不满和讽刺，但是在下一次的节目上他仍然认真的说：“就是这样。”  
刘国梁邀请他上了自己的节目，把这个事当成了个笑谈，一整期节目就是明损暗保的在整他，最后逼得他现场剃了个光头。  
“5mm怎么样？”刘国梁递给他剪刀。  
他自然知道自己这个头是必须剃了但是这么乖乖走了已经不是他的风格了，于是垂死挣扎了半个小时喊着不要不要的被推进了后台。  
“3mm"刘国梁最后冲着里面喊道。  
演播室就充满了许昕敬业的 “别 别 别”的声音，观众和演员憋不出笑成一片，等许昕出来的时候演播室直接炸了。  
“许昕，你就差一条红领巾了。”   
不知道谁吐槽了之后第二波的笑声再次席卷，他摸着脑袋开始表演起来。  
结果这个节目之后他又接到了几个年末的特别节目。

年末的时候许昕在刘国梁的节目上做了个企划验证：“我可能是今年挨整人企划，做得做多的人。”  
该节目的工作人员也贱贱的收集了许昕这一年在各个电视台的表现：出演了一百多个节目，其中整人节目有20多个，足迹遍布全国，在悬崖边蹦过极；冬天下海；在夏天里被浇热水；压指板上踢过球；在极寒的天气里钓过鱼；经历过轰炸；现场直播剃过头。  
“厉害了。”刘国梁看着屏幕小声说道。但是当镜头切到自己的时候他一脸严肃的说：“这个些都是王励勤的报复吗？”  
“喂！”许昕反应很快的阻止刘国梁：“都是工作都是工作。”  
在那的两个小时之后他和尚坤第一次上了一个关键节目：相方有毛病艺人。  
一共有四组，主持人分别介绍然后要问哪一个是有毛病的那一方，到了左右的时候主持人直接说：“果然，”直接跳过了他们。  
“诶诶，您还没问谁是有问题的那个吗？”  
“还用问吗？”主持人一脸无辜的看着他们，指着许昕：“答案太明显了。”

等到深夜的录影结束之后，人间便利店的新年特别番组录制又开始了。  
就这样的一年里许昕回到家只剩下睡觉了，但是这个晚上他第二天没有工作忽然想到：过两天就是新年了。

方博是在那一天的得到的消息他的第三部电影入围了最佳电影奖，他本人也是入围了最佳助演。同样入围的还有宋鸿远。  
那天会场上都是闪光灯和香水的味道，他穿着笔挺的晚礼服和宋鸿远一起走了红地毯虽然不是一部电影，宋鸿远是以另一部电影入围了最佳男演员，他和宋鸿远的好友关系也是当晚的热点，一时间他被闪光灯晃的看不清东西，还是崔庆磊走过来拽着他的袖子步入会场。  
他扯了扯领结觉得有点紧，还是乖乖的坐在了角落，看着西装革履的大人谈笑风生，他久违的又见到了邱贻可，人好像比去年的时候瘦了一圈，用杯子沿遮住嘴唇倾过身体不知道在听什么，眼珠转动了几下似乎在快速的思考事情，当他回过神的时候听到崔庆磊说：“我以后就是flying-z的主管经纪人了，会有新人专门带你。你要好好配合。”  
“为什么现在和我说？”方博有点吃惊的收回目光。  
“过两天开会会细说，我先和你透个风。”  
“那我应不应该恭喜你？”方博翘起腿有点戏虐的转过来看他。  
“算是吧。”崔庆磊谨慎的点点头又像想起什么似的说：“新团出道半年了，你们要加油啊。”  
方博一边整理着自己的衣服一边从容的说：“这个你就别操心了。”然后就换上一副神采奕奕的笑容，不到半分钟后摄像机就推过来，他轻松的冲着镜头颔首微笑，时间一点都不差。镜头之后他收起笑容开始琢磨年末的新专辑特点里应该还有什么噱头才好。  
走神的功夫就听到颁奖礼到了最佳男主演的环节，不出意外的是宋鸿远的名字被念到，他扬起头会心笑的干净又温暖不住的点头。他知道这个时候摄影机里肯定会有自己的镜头。


	34. 悲伤無用(笑) 九 年目の春 夏 秋 冬

一根白头发，不是很显眼，但是被邱贻可看到了，他探着身体，往前看了一会，抬手薅掉了，他算了一下，自己才35岁，也许该到了结婚的时候了。  
“结婚有利于稳定，有个好的家庭的人合作起来也放心。”秦志戬在一次吃早饭上说的。  
第二个月他就经人介绍认识了个高管的女儿，小他五岁，但是好在和他一样成熟世故知道结婚和爱情的区别，也知道离婚之后彼此的代价。  
“是个能守护住家庭的那种人。"秦志戬见了她的父亲之后回来和邱贻可说：“也有能力守护家庭。”  
“绝对不会出轨，人理智又成熟，前途无量。”那位女生的父亲见完邱贻可之后回来和女方说，邱贻可和女方见了几次面聊了很久，大体都摸了个详细的第二天他就出去买了戒指。  
再一个星期之后和自己的女伴分的干干净净，就像做做工作一样利索。  
但由于他现在和王皓张罗了一个新的综艺节目，是他第一次脱离了偶像这个框架，做节目，没有任何时间想这些无关紧要的东西，结婚的日程也被一拖再拖。

Flying-Z 十点档的节目仍然需要搞笑艺人撑场子，这次不是吉本的人找了个几个首都圈的，倒也是顺风顺水毕竟搞笑艺人必须有极高的适应力如果不行马上被换掉的激烈竞争每个人都必须变成万金油：  
漫才 小品 生气艺，反应技术，词语选择，控场能力，吐槽，装傻，全方位的一个人在说这句话的时候已经要想到两句话之后的包袱，这种高速反应的训练之下剩下的中坚力量没有一个是白给的，浑身的能耐只是因为黄金档受众群的关系，把效果降低配合偶像的尺度。  
所以许昕不可能被邀请去偶像的节目。  
他已经混深夜档混出了一身的马赛克，扬手扇人耳光，口出狂言，说出过分的话被静音已经是家常便饭，他甚至没有时间想一想自已以前是想以语言的品味取胜的漫才师最后怎么变成了用肢体语言讨大家开心的小丑。没有学会收放自由，虽然给他一秒他就能给自己抢出三分钟的镜头只是后边必须有人帮他收拾残局，搞得太过火了自己没办法灭。  
有他的地方必须有个吐槽，虽然他自己在漫才上就是吐槽。

“那家伙原来是装傻的啊。”一个算是半正经的谈话节目上尚坤和主持人马龙说。  
这个是马龙第一个单人的网络节目，小的看不见，预算低的吓人直接找搞笑艺人对谈，当然不是什么艺术人生嗷嗷哭，也不是访谈说那些云山雾罩的话，就是有趣的谈话。两个人慢慢聊天虽然有台本但是绝大部分都是即兴，包袱多了影响谈话气氛，包袱少了？谁看你们搞笑艺人认真谈话啊。  
在马龙春天接到了个这个节目只签了两个季度，最后一期塞进了尚坤，场景设在了居酒屋里，两台手持摄像机，放在单间  
“我能问一个问题吗？”尚坤满脸通红的问道。  
“什么？”马龙也喝的有点晕，这个是他今天第二个录影，两个小时前他刚和其他的艺人喝过。  
“就是你和张继科到底是什么关系，关系好吗？”尚坤一边拿毛巾擦手一边认真的问。  
马龙心里觉得这时候有点认真过头了，眼珠转了转，说好和不好都没有太大的意思。  
“普通的相方关系吧你和许昕怎么样？”  
尚坤直接选择无视：“我记得当初你们关系挺好的，是不是还住在一起过。”  
“啊啊。”马龙举起酒杯挡住脸：“很久很久之前了，还没红的时候，大家都没什么钱。”  
“但是现在就。。。”  
“难道不腻吗？”马龙忽然打岔说道：“‘怎么总是你’的感觉。”  
“啊啊，我理解。”尚坤点点头。“但是你们不是一起长大的吗？”  
“对啊。”马龙摸着胡子茬抬眼看着天花板若有所思的停了一段：“但是大家不都是一样吗，觉得特别烦，许昕最近尤其烦对吧。”  
尚坤忽然放下酒杯笑着琢磨着事情过了一会说:“好象是去年还是前年什么，他录着节目忽然就和我说，完了我喘不上来气 ，我开始以为他在开玩笑还跟着笑了一会，后来发现那家伙的确有点吓人，摄像机什么的都停了。等他一个人，我当时觉得他也不用非要喘气。”  
马龙笑着拍了他一下：“不喘气人就完了。”  
这一段在后期被剪的干净，因为陈玘看到了发了很大的火：“相方之间不说给对方加人设哪有你们这种给人家相互拆台的？这段播出去之后大家看到许昕在电视上胡闹肯定觉得：他也不容易啊，都努力到过呼吸了，你要是这么想你看着他还能笑出来吗？”  
就算回到车上陈玘继续在车上絮絮叨叨的教育尚坤：“所以你们事先说话的时候要考虑好，不能什么都指望着剪辑吧，人家不是为了你们工作的，一小时播出时间这种谈话节目录个两个小时不到是最好的，你这个不是给人家增加工作呢吗？”  
尚坤知道自己说话说多了，就低头默默认了。  
“以后多想想，还有你怎么不拦着点？”他转过身指着马龙说：“这个节目也做了半年了这个都不懂吗？”  
马龙跟着低头不说话。陈玘瞪着眼睛开这车把他们送到电视台，难得的一天串了两个电视录影。  
许昕自然不知道发生了什么在休息室闭目养神，他已经好久没有睡过一个整觉了，呼吸平稳的躺在沙发上，尚坤悄悄的走进了挪了挪椅子，许昕翻了个身，他已经醒了掏出手机和尚坤不说话。  
他不知道的是休息室早就按上了摄像头。  
这期是组合之间相互控诉的环节，弄得向法庭一样，许昕是被告，罪名是：把相方当空气。  
“没想到吧？十分钟之前的休息室。”主持人放出了录像，许昕夸张的吃惊，静止了一会被尚坤按下去。  
“话说你天生就是个装傻啊。”  
“这个货吃螺丝加磕巴。”然后许昕这么说着又被尚坤锤了一下。“现在是我的时间。”  
“果然关系不太好啊。”主持人点点头，  
“没法好。”许昕破罐子破摔起来，“大家不都是这样吗？我和相方说话就是工作啊，并什么在休息时间还要和他讲话，这不是等无常加班吗，是不是张继科。”他转身向张继科求救。  
张继科冷着一副轻蔑的样子：“别扯我们，我们比你们强多了，我和马龙一直是在休息室热吻。”  
马龙下重手拍了他的脑袋。  
“别恶心人。”  
这个时候尚坤发现许昕身上还有上个星期整人节目上留下的伤痕佯装拍了他一下实际上帮他整理好衣领子。  
“毫无理由的暴力！"许昕自然知道是为什么一边整理好衣服一边还冲着观众告状。

下了节目许昕就被几个后辈拉着去联谊了，他不知道的是这个也是个整人节目，个室里都是针孔摄像机，几十米外的演播室就有十来个人在录影：如果他今天准备和哪个女生回去过夜的话，女生会把他引导自己的家，在千钧一发的时候，事先准备好的女生的家的地板的一块会掉下去，整人大成功。  
在联谊的时候许昕倒是把自己的人设在联谊也贯彻了个彻底搞了几个满屏马赛克的闹剧之后就交换了联系方式，但是上计程车女生就来了line，直接关掉手机，掏出眼镜架在鼻子上，看着东京繁华的夜景好久没有说话。  
“请问您是上电视的人吧，”出租车司机忽然问道。  
第一个反应竟然是找汽车里有没有摄像机，找了一会发现没有，才松下一口气，低声说：“是啊。”  
“果然啊，就是一直不说话感觉不是很像。”  
“哦，对不起哦。”不知道怎么忽然道歉了。他叹了一口气戴上口罩关闭了对话的窗口。  
那期是恶魔短信的整蛊，就是用漂亮女孩做钓鱼，看能不能找到几个色心不死的若手艺人，许昕没有把自己的人设贯彻到底，被半路淘汰了，在他没有回复line的1个小时后他的头像在演播室灰掉表示被淘汰，主持人遗憾的叹了口气：“我还以为那家伙能上钩呢。”  
最后约女孩出来动手动脚的艺人被惩罚在接吻的一刻掉进了事先设计好的大坑里，他在坑里一边嚎叫着说：你们这帮魔鬼太看不起爱情了！  
电视就结束了。  
王皓是这期的策划人，他和邱贻可看了母带，  
“有点电视黄金时期的意思，复古。”邱贻可没完没了的喝着咖啡。  
“怎么样？”  
“电视上不行，放网络吧。”邱贻可放下咖啡掐着眉心。  
“比较审核尺度大一点。”  
“去他妈的审核。”邱贻可依旧掐着眉心静静的骂道：“我只想做我想做的工业而已，最高的娱乐，不喜欢的人大可以来骂我们。”  
王皓在反复看着母带，循环到最后一句：你们这帮魔鬼太看不起爱情了，配上当事人委屈愤怒的表情还是一脸土王皓都忍不住笑了起来，邱贻可眯着眼睛：“你们这帮魔鬼，拿人家的爱情寻开心。”  
王皓没有理他，笑够了才开口：“轮不到你这么说吧。”  
邱贻可懒得理他，手机响了----方博从舞台上摔下来。  
演唱会上的设备出了问题：不应该下降的舞台忽然下降了露出的缝隙方博正好掉在下面，幸好机械即时停住，两三米就的舞台就这么掉下去了。  
一时间演唱会要不要延期的讨论也让崔庆磊头疼。  
邱贻可喝咖啡喝的头有些疼听来听去原来是问自己演唱会应不应该终了，他有点不耐烦但仍然好声好气的说：“让他们自己决定吧。”和语气不符的是匆匆的挂掉的电话。  
崔庆磊有点生气，自己家艺人除了问题怎么他也不着急呢。  
“你们怎么看？”他转过身对着五个人说。  
“我觉得应该中止。就发个通稿说设备故障。”周雨最先大声说。剩下的三个人都不吱声，方博忽然说：“终止不行，我就是扭伤骨折都不是，大不了不太跳舞而已，不能终止。”  
剩下的人更不说话了。  
崔庆磊看着方博的胳膊被缠的雪白，再次确认道：“你确定要这样吗？”  
“没关系。”  
周雨嘴张了张没有说话。  
“真的没关系！”方博加强了语气。  
那天的东京巨蛋和往常一样，方博受伤的消息没有宣布，只有有的饭回来说方博看起来没什么精神，剩下的一切正常，那天周雨和方博的肢体接触异常的多。  
周雨和方博的CP饭又在网上敲锣打鼓了一阵之后和宋鸿远x方博的CP饭恶斗了一个晚上，总之首日平安落幕皆大欢喜。  
两个小时的梦境，但愿永远也不要醒啊。  
周雨偶尔在推特上看到饭这么形容这次演唱会。

到冬天的时候许昕和尚坤开始了M1的准备工作，加上年前特别节目的录制骤增，他进入了一种高热状态，也就是发烧了。  
查了一下不是流感，“给我去工作。”陈玘一如既往的铁血作风。  
四个小时的录影下来，他被灯光照的脸色苍白，但是在二三十个艺人的包围下倒也杀出了一条血路。  
匿名问卷的环节，所示匿名上面用特殊药水早就写好了名字，整个节目就是实名制的说坏话时期。  
许昕在崇拜的前辈那一栏依旧写了：没有。  
他算是年轻的，被前辈一顿嘲笑讥讽之后，也算是挣到了一点镜头。  
“不明白这个人为什么会红的艺人。”主持人拿起问卷：“我们选出了前三名，也就是的得票最多的。”  
“第三名 许昕。”  
“凭啥啊？！”许昕在话音刚落的时候马上大声问道，看着周围偷笑的同伴。  
“说实话，没得过奖，漫才也是拖拖拉拉的，有的时候真的受不住的感觉，不明白为什么会红。”主持人继续念叨：“长得好就比较红吗？没有觉得长得多好；哄堂大笑是有的，但是是上不了黄金档的哄堂大笑；破门的事倒是为什么；嗓门大的门外汉。”  
“STOP!" 许昕冲着主持人大声吐槽，制止了如泄洪一般的坏话。  
“嗓门大的门外汉。”众人重复着问卷上的这句话。许昕站起来对着三十多个同行，他本来坐在三层的地方，特意的跑了下来扬起头看着这些人的脸，笑的一脸意味不明，脑子烧的有点停止了，他想不起来接下来能说什么，而且要说特别有意思的话，他就保持着那个汗津津的笑容看着大家，本来大家准备好他说什么一起吐槽的，但是这个时间有点长了。  
“什么都不说吗？”主持人做了个夸张要摔倒的姿势冲上来救场狠狠的拍了他一下。  
轰的一声，大家听到动静笑了，许昕被拍的有点晕天暗地，马龙抱着肩膀站在第二排，看着形势不对直接跑下来拉着许昕回去了。一边走一边说：“真是丢人，我平时是怎么教你的？”  
完事他被陈玘拽了下来，塞了两片止疼药就往其他的地方运送。  
“吉本果然是天下第一黑啊。”许昕哑着嗓子躺在后边说道。  
陈玘扔过去一瓶水正好打到他的身上。  
“哎呀。”  
“少说话，留着点嗓子给下一场。”  
“我，有趣吗？”过了一会许昕喝了口水慢悠悠的问道。倒是把陈玘问笑了：“你问我有什么用，你说呢。”  
“这条路太难了，怎么才能变得有趣呢。”  
陈玘没有回答，他在心里骂道：老子要是知道还用给你做经纪人吗？  
“没有人在自己喜欢的人面前能安心装傻充愣的逗人笑。”这句话陈玘一直记得，是邱贻可几年前和他说的，他怎么想到这个事呢，是因为久违的他看到了邱贻可。  
他搀着脚步飘着的许昕往演播室里推的时候看到邱贻可就在门口穿着三件套，冲着自己笑的殷勤，他才记得好像挺长时间没见他了。  
“邱经纪人你好啊。”陈玘没怎么看他，只知道扶着许昕这个祖宗。  
邱贻可好像没说话一直在看陈玘，陈玘路过他身边被盯的烦了抬眼看了他一下，继而同一时间抬起手往他脑袋上一薅。  
拔下头发的痛感应该很快就消失了，但这一次疼痛像雷电一般迅速从头顶窜到通身。邱贻可瞪着眼睛看着陈玘像他挥了挥手：“有时间去染染头发邱大经纪人，才这么年轻就有白头发了？”  
然后陈玘就推着许昕走了。  
留下邱贻可一动不动的站在原地。


	35. 悲伤無用(笑) 九 年目の 冬　2

優しく恍惚になり

钻石在阳光下熠熠发光，放在手心里来来回回的看着，光圈折射到睡衣，邱贻可坐在沙发上，房间里安静的只剩睡衣布料和沙发摩擦的声音，靠回去，胸前安静的起伏着。一不小心掌心的戒指跌落在大理石地板上，滚的很远。  
应该是在一个演播室第一次见面，他眯起眼睛陷入了沉思，似乎是被什么刺到了，周围恍惚又温柔像是一段很美好的回忆带来的情调，那个影子就在自己两米外的地方却隔着遥远的一生。是自己的错，他闭上眼睛脸上的细纹可察，灰尘落在睫毛上，在清晨的阳光里想着，应该继续走下面的路，比如他脚边的那枚戒指，他忘记了在哪里买的了，直接的对方说了个一句恭喜，尽管他不明白有什么可恭喜的，不是因为对方是他不爱的人，是他不明白这件事有什么可值得恭喜的，更加极端的来说，即使戒指的主人是陈玘的话，他忽然睁开眼睛，阳光刺眼肆无忌惮的照在他的脸上，睫毛上的灰尘让一切也恍惚和温柔起来，即使是陈玘的话也没有什么值得恭喜的吧。他咬着嘴唇活动着肩膀反复思量：人总是把思考和烦恼弄混---以为自己在思考的其实只是是沉浸在烦恼里。  
在12月初的时候他提出了分手。  
说是分手，其实根本没怎么交往过，对方似乎早就猜到这样的结局一样，挑了一侧的嘴角，继续看着窗外。  
“对不起。”邱贻可找到了一句话。  
女人摇摇头：“被你这么说好像我被你甩了一样，没关系。”  
她看起来才二十三四的样子，但是脸上的笑容和干脆的语气措辞让邱贻可有一点点后悔和她分手，倒不是说他多爱她，只是他觉得如果和同样的人结婚的话可能没有那么多烦心事。  
比如现在。  
陈玘开车接许昕，这个家伙在节目上受伤了。  
人间便利店除了整人出外景以外加了很多直截了当赤身肉搏的纯搞笑的环节：看到关键字开始的30s之内说一个和关键字有关的笑话，根本不需要打分，笑声是最直接的评判。观众如果不笑就直接被推入冰水池。  
比如今天要坐在两米高的旋转椅上，在两分钟内答6道大喜利的问题，对错与否的标准很简单：观众们笑了没有，没笑的话旋转椅迅速开启，开关就在郝帅手里。  
“好吧，许昕你上。”  
第一个被叫上去的许昕脱了外套把口袋里的东西掏出磨蹭了半天。  
“你录个节目兜里带这么多东西干什么？”张超看到他把口香糖，乱七八糟的东西放在椅子上吐槽。  
“坐过山车什么的不都要掏出来吗？”  
“这个货已经认定自己要被转了。”张继科冷冷的补刀。  
许昕抬头看了看那个旋转椅：“这玩意结不结实啊。”  
“花钱做的！”  
“关键是花了多少钱啊。”许昕走到细细的金属架下面指着说：“明显就细的要命，固定椅子的部分贴的是透明胶布。”  
“放屁。”张超佯装生气的样子喊道，“别废话上去。”  
“许昕，帮个忙就算受伤了也别出血。”郝帅冲着做上椅子的许昕说。  
“安全带要不要系上？”二十个人乱糟糟的喊着，分不清是谁。  
“绝对系上，不系直接飞出去了。”许昕一边低头系安全带一边吐槽。  
“你是站着答题还是坐着答题。” 张超继续逗他。  
“闭嘴！”  
“他现在比较害怕，原谅他。”郝帅按住生气的张超。  
许昕只得了两分，灯光一亮椅子开始疯狂转圈，下一秒他就要顺着离心力飞出去，不住的发出干呕声。  
“许昕，你坚持一下，你现在吐了就吐了一圈啊，”张继科看热闹不嫌事情大的在下面喊，当然底下人七嘴八舌说什么的都有，郝帅也和大家聊天，有几个人害怕指着许昕说：“先别聊了赶紧喊停啊！”  
乱糟糟之后，郝帅才喊停下，镜头里面的许昕面色苍白，眼泪都是横着流出来的，和额头的汗水交叉着。  
椅子没出问题，就是他从2米高的椅子上往下走的时候太晕直接摔倒了。  
人是懵的，疼痛倒是让自己清醒起来，爬了几下也爬不起来，看起来实在有点滑稽，这个时候喊疼喊停也不是个事，呲牙裂嘴的站起来跑到人群后面。  
录制完成的时候才觉得好像走路有点困难。  
于是给陈玘打了电话。  
陈玘往电视台里面走，邱贻可刚开完会出来，两人在走廊里就碰到了，邱贻可虽然挂着人间便利店的出品人，但是他现在忙的脚打后脑勺根本没有时间进棚，自然不知道发生了什么。但是陈玘看到他气不打一处来，就狠狠的瞪了他一眼往里面演播室走。  
被瞪了一眼的邱贻可有点在意就转身跟在他后面问：“我得罪你了？”  
陈玘不理他按了电梯看上面不断变化的数字。邱贻可手插口袋站在他后面“我得罪你了？”  
“没。”陈玘想简单的结束对话。  
“那你瞪我干什么。”  
叮的一声电梯开了，陈玘回头看了他一眼：“我闲的."  
“那你能不能好好说话。”  
邱贻可也跟着钻进电梯。狭窄的空间这剩下两个人都有点不知所措，  
“许昕好像录节目的时候受伤了，我带他去医院看看。”陈玘这才冷静下来解释道。  
“和我有什么关系。你瞪我干嘛？"说的理直气壮，这个时候电梯开了，陈玘最后瞄了他一眼往出走突然站在电梯门口看着他说：“普通人这个时候会问 ：怎么受伤了，严重吗？你这个人也是奇怪。”  
电梯关上了继续上行，邱贻可才想到自己还有其他的事。

所以M1复活赛的那天许昕是打着石膏上的场最后得了个第三名。  
等他要蹦蹦跳跳从舞台上下来的时候，尚坤伸出手扶着他：“行了，你别再把那个腿也弄折了。”  
许昕嘴一咧握住他的手：“我发现今天好像比往年笑果好呢。”  
“怎么，你还想定期的骨折啊，搞笑搞得脑袋坏了吧。”尚坤输了之后心情不是很好说话直接的自己都有点后悔了，但是回头却看到许昕完全没有介意，“不疯魔不成活啊。”  
尚坤没想到答话，回头就看到陈玘冻得乱颤站在一种经纪人中。头发乱七八糟的，许昕走过去拍了怕他的脑袋：“我看你也快秃了。”陈玘翻了个白眼：“要不是看你现在打石膏这一脚你绝对跑不了。”  
许昕从马琳的公寓搬出来之后搬了两次家，第一次在他被破门之后，地址被小报记者搞到了之后天天被突击采访他就又搬了一次，这一次公寓的住户大部分都是娱乐圈的人安保上绝对没问题，也导致他在电梯上目击了很多在新闻周刊上绝对会是头条的 two shot，比如有名的男偶像和女演员就住在隔壁，有名的经纪人把自己的情人送上了这栋公寓的顶层。他冷眼看着这些身影走来走去然后意识到自己大小也是个娱乐圈的人了。  
偶尔的时候他也在想是不是方博现在也在某个这样的机密的公寓里和自己喜欢的人出双入对。  
只是想想，毕竟自己先在line上拉黑了他。但是他又想到：方博的电话号码还在手机里存着，会不会有点狡猾？心存侥幸的留着他的电话号码。  
复活赛结束之后许昕没有和前辈喝酒而是被陈玘搀扶进了自己家的电梯，“你好好休息吧，你原来定的工作其他人会帮你上的。”陈玘看着许昕一脸不满意的坐在沙发上。现在正是各种节目年末冲刺阶段，这么一来全都泡汤了，他一边生邱贻可他们节目组安全方面管理疏漏的气一边又生许昕怎么把自己搞伤了的气，觉得全世界的人都应该打一顿，烦躁的无法排解，语气不怎么善良。“你想象你不在的时候，本来应该你的位置上坐着别人，然后说着比你还好笑的段子。”  
许昕捂住脸倒在沙发上：“你说的对啊，现在某个演播室里就有人在搞笑啊。”  
电视里正在现场直播M1决赛部分许昕红着眼眶看着自己的同行在最好的时段面向全国人的时候心里气愤又不甘的想砸屏幕，与其说是一年一度不如说是每天，每天都是丛林一样的竞争，你说了个笑话大家笑了，我就要说个更好笑的，你吃沾满芥末的寿司，我就去蹦极，你被热水烫的此哇乱叫，我就踩着指压板踢足球，你上了100+个节目，我就要上200+个节目。  
没有人云淡风轻的说，搞笑就是工作随便做做就好，这么说的人也走不到最后。  
最后。  
他看着M1最后留下的三组选手，六个人，有他的前辈有他的后背，面色苍白的对着镜头等待最后的结果。  
陈玘也坐在沙发上默不作声的盯着电视，等冠军诞生。他明显能感觉到许昕心里的烦躁和焦急，因为他也曾经有过，甚至现在都有，他看着那两个人笑着拥抱在一起，有人哭了有人笑了，有人不甘心的要紧牙关，有人大大方方的鼓掌祝福。  
“怎么能有人真心诚意的觉得其他人好笑呢？”陈玘叹了口气说。“搞着行的人都是认定自己是最好笑的才能站在这里不对吗？”  
大家都说文无第一武无第二，但是搞笑这行也不需要第二。大家记得都是最有趣的人。  
许昕低头不说话。关掉了电视，房间安静的吓人。许昕身上飞出来的焦躁和不甘密集的呛人，陈玘深呼一口气：“许昕，偶尔也需要肯定自己，你这三年。"他忽然瞄到了他打着石膏的脚：“也挺不容易的。”  
说出来到觉得有点不好意思，他转移话题一样的问道：“话说你家怎么像个冰窖一样。什么都没有。”  
“回家只是睡觉而已。”许昕的话里也没有什么情绪，陈玘和他说的话他似乎也没有听到。  
像个冰窖一样的家。陈玘琢磨着这句话。

另一个冰窖的主人邱贻可在电梯里看到陈玘的时候心里咯噔了一下，但是仍然笑得很专业：“你是搬家搬到这里了吗？”  
陈玘放慢了脚步：“我来送许昕回家。倒是你在这干什么？”他转了一下眼珠：“哦，送女朋友。”  
邱贻可不置可否的笑了没有接着他的话茬说：“许昕怎么样了，我听说今天他是打着石膏上的场。”  
这个时候才想起关心人啊，陈玘腹诽：这个家伙明显是拿陈玘的事情做挡箭牌不想说自己的事情。  
“现在才想起来问吗？你不是知道吗，他打着石膏上的场，能怎么样。”有点刻薄的怼了回去。还转过头坦荡荡的看着邱贻可，打定主意让对方难堪。  
邱贻可讪讪的笑着按了电梯下行键，陈玘早就把西装穿成了休闲服，领带不翼而飞领口大开一只手大大咧咧的插在兜里，而邱贻可还是三件套除了细小的褶皱仍然是笔挺的一身，身上是不是有香水味飘出来，眉梢鬓角整齐干净，陈玘不住的打量了他几下，邱贻可一边看着手机一边说：“陈经纪人这么看我是怎么了。”  
“没什么。”电梯正好来了，陈玘快速的往里面钻，怎么最后还是自己是尴尬的那一个。  
“我染头发了。”邱贻可没头没脑的来了一句。  
“啊？”  
“上次被你看到白头发了，就去染了一下。”邱贻可回头看着陈玘说。  
哦，含含糊糊的回答。  
“不过，真的没人说过我，你眼睛真灵一看就看到了。”邱贻可继续絮絮叨叨的说。  
哦。  
“你说你怎么忽然就看到我的头发了呢，我当时可是有未婚妻都没看出来啊。”电梯门开了，但是陈玘并没有动反而看着邱贻可：“未婚妻？当时。”  
邱贻可则从容不迫的往出走：“是啊。不过分手了。”  
“为什么？”陈玘还站在电梯里，他有种按下关门键的冲动，又很想知道自己问题的答案。  
这次轮到邱贻可站在电梯外边转过身有点玩味的看着他：“因为我是个奇怪的人啊。”  
陈玘才走出电梯，快步的超过他，在擦身的时候狠狠的说：“你就是个注孤身的命，冰窖怪人。”  
邱贻可听到了笑得很开心的样子，呵呵呵的快步走过去：“开玩笑的，就是觉得连你都看出来的事情她没看出来有点凄凉。”  
天越来越冷了，陈玘裹紧了西服外套装作没听到那句话往车站走，被邱贻可捉住手：“我送你回家吧。”  
哦。  
砰砰  
两声车门响之后是汽车启动的声音，引擎发动窜出了地下车库。  
邱贻可心不在焉的看着手机：他是过来处理事情的，手下的艺人偷偷的谈恋爱，被周刊抓到了，相片直接被怼到脸上，大夜里他还是跑了一趟艺人的家里，简单的了解了情况告诉他近期不要出门，剩下的自己会解决，说是自己解决但是仍然没什么头绪，对方已经是三十多岁了，这次也是认真的谈恋爱，女方也是个有头有脸的女演员，棘手的很，他夹在赞助商和两个艺人之间，琢磨接下来是默认了还是装作不知道，饭那边的反扑和女方经纪公司的压力也正在来的路上，真有意思，想结婚的没办法，自己这种倒是推掉了个婚约。他轻抚着方向盘胡思乱想。  
“你知道我住在哪吗？”陈玘小心的问着，他看得出来邱贻可有心事。  
“不是原来的地方吗？”语气有点凉漠，他有点应付的说。  
“哦，对。”陈玘靠回座椅上不说话了。  
“你也住了太久了，该搬家了。”邱贻可还在神游，觉得自己语气不好，打圆场一样的说。  
“哦，这不是没钱吗？”陈玘扭过头看窗外。  
“谁让当初你不收崔庆磊的钱呢。”  
。。。。。。  
很久很久的沉默之后，陈玘才像睡醒了一样试探的问道：“你怎么知道崔庆磊的事情。”  
邱贻可肩膀僵硬的握紧方向盘敏紧了嘴。  
“你搞得？”陈玘眯起眼睛带着确信说。  
点点头，除了这个没有什么可说的，今天晚上应该让陈玘自己坐车回家。  
陈玘泄了气一样噗的一声苦笑，  
“你有完没完啊。”  
“我的错。”  
“不是。。。”陈玘无力的否定他，一时间慌乱的不知道该说什么，他忽然想到邱贻可那跟白头发-自己也老了，怎么忽然想到白发了呢，因为他知道如果他再年轻几岁可能会和他在车里大吵一架，但是现在他。  
“在路面停一下吧。”陈玘以一种息事宁人的口气说。  
邱贻可叹了口气靠边停住。  
陈玘没有下车，邱贻可紧张的一动不动连呼吸都小心翼翼的。  
“和我说说吧。”陈玘静静的命令道。  
邱贻可扶着额头慌乱了一瞬：“你不下车吗？”  
“下车，但是你得告诉我怎么回事。”  
都内不容易下雪的。而今天晚上是个例外。  
雪花飘了下来，落在挡风玻璃上，几分钟后越下越大，邱贻可打开了刮雨器，一摆一摆。他把暖气开的很足停在不经意的街边觉得退无可退才把他那匹马的事情说了。陈玘听的张大了嘴，他赌了半辈子的马当然知道邱贻可这种壮士断腕一般的行为背后会损失多少。  
“所以你说我是从来不犯错的机器人其实也不对，我偶尔也会犯错。”邱贻可这么结束了自己的描述。然后他尽量想把气氛搞得轻松一点说：“那匹马让我损失了不少啊，早知道就直接帮你把钱还上就好了，像马琳一样，反正你这个人脑子那么笨到最后也没发现。”  
笨的人是你吧，陈玘叹了口气默默的想到。

雪下了起来的时候许昕还站在落地窗前面看着外边簌簌的雪花，他看着自己的脸倒映在玻璃上，有点空洞和麻木的表情，一时间很多过往映在了玻璃上：那个破败的小房间，坏掉的电风扇，很多很多年前M1决赛那天咚咚咚跑上自己家楼梯的方博，冻得双手通红，他们错过的吻，他们最后的吻，那个十字路口方博出道的照片，演唱会上的他的眼睛，自己的定纹，那个时候时间过得特别慢，每一格都是那么清晰可是自从他从非洲回来之后一切快的看不清，蓦然发现自己身处的地方已经大不一样，他身体传过来的疼痛，心里传来的疼痛越发清晰，像是雪花一样纷纷而落涂抹着这个世界，但那个挂在天边巨大的夕阳仍然在那里，刺的他睁不开眼睛，光圈之中他看到马琳给他写的：要怀抱大志，活在梦里。同时他听到陈玘和他说过：“你不一样，你还活在梦里。”  
 _“请帮我买包烟吧。”_  
 _“你叫什么名字."_  
模糊之中他听到张继科和马龙说：今天的话题是恋爱的味道。  
 _刨冰_ 。  
草莓果酱味道的，他回忆起那个拥挤又稀疏的夜晚，还是年轻的方博穿着浴衣突然出现对他比了个加油的手势。。。  
“ _我不想这些，从来不想，我知道我承受不住，不论是现在还是将来，我宁可相信这个是命，宁可觉得我现在这样挺好，也不愿意承认我和那个家伙其实一直在后悔，而且永远不会有重来的机会_ 。”  
陈玘忽然又跳出来说。  
他不堪重负一样闭上眼睛，想着：如果现在在演播室的话就简单多了。  
梦这个东西，不是那么容易能搬进去的啊。他喃喃的说：“如果能一直住在里面倒轻松了很多。”  
他对着玻璃做了个无力的笑脸：总之今天姑且夸一下自己，然后睡觉吧。  
他抬手拉上了窗帘和自己在窗户上的倒影，拄着拐杖艰难的走向卧室。  
马龙是和后辈们一起喝酒去了，一起看了M1说了很多关于漫才的事情也说了很多关于工作上的事，庆幸的是人间便利店收视稳定，他总算有了一个自己的大本营的地方可以胡闹可以调笑世间，他每周仍然和张继科一起站在台上，两个人有的时候笑场有的时候打情骂俏，一切没有任何的异常。  
他自己检索自己的名字的时候偶尔会出现CP饭整理的他和张继科的编年史，毕竟青梅竹马一起说漫才这种浪漫又老土的设定很对饭的胃口，他没有想过凭借这个积攒人气，毕竟年龄到了，没有实力别的都是空话，他只是有点不满意张继科，在这么关键的时刻去拍什么电视剧，组合的节目今年就算是黄了，但是在单人发展越来越正常的当下也是没有办法的事，毕竟他们还没办法挑剔工作。  
后辈对他抱怨自己的相方：脾气不好，不合作。觉得自己是写段子的就高人一头。  
“前辈我该怎么办啊。”他满脸苦恼的看着马龙，马龙琢磨了一会：“我不知道啊，我也不写段子，张继科从来没有对我有什么高人一头的态度。”  
HOOOO！  
后辈们起哄起来。“果然你们俩个都很喜欢对方吧。”几个胆子大的说。  
“不喜欢怎么在一起这么多年。”马龙淡淡的说，转瞬一想：“但是偶尔也有特别讨厌他的时候，脸都不想看的那种。”  
“天天在一起吧。”  
“对，生理性的排斥，就觉得这个人在我这的分量太多，再也接受不了了，再这么下去我自己也许就会消失了，本能的会排斥，而且对方想什么都知道，这点很烦。”  
他喝了点酒打开了话匣子，自从电视剧开拍之后他很久没见到张继科了，提到这个人竟然话多了起来。  
“刚才还没什么话的前辈，这时候说的这么溜，还是喜欢啊。”一个后辈暗搓搓的说。  
马龙含着笑佯装生气的说：“少拿我开玩笑！”  
“对不起。”  
话题回到了M1上，又绕到装傻和吐槽的问题，张继科这个名字难免又被掏了出来，果然这个家伙是怎么也绕不开啊，马龙抬头喝尽杯中的酒有点无奈又有点开心的想到。

是越来越冷了吗，身体竟然也有点打颤，陈玘咳嗽了一下算是打断了车里骇人的尴尬。  
“你不走吗？”邱贻可瞟了一眼他。  
“这么冷，我去哪啊。”陈玘撅着嘴低头说。  
邱贻可笑了一瞬启动车。陈玘眼神在邱贻可的侧脸和前路乱转了一阵，以后的路和身边的侧脸，画面竟然越发和谐一起来。  
“住在冰窖的人啊。”陈玘叹了一口气。悠悠的说：“你怎么变成这样了。”  
好象是久别重逢之后的感叹带着一点化不开的感伤。  
我怎么了？他拐了个弯之后问道。  
“邱贻可。”陈玘含着手指模糊的说。  
“什么。”  
“你最好什么也别说。”陈玘命令道：“你一直有能耐在最关键的时刻让我讨厌你。”  
邱贻可浑身像是过电了一样停滞住。  
“所以你现在最好什么也别说。”陈玘继续命令道，蛮横的语气。  
邱贻可仍然有点怕他，毋庸置疑的，他不明白为什么自己这么怕他，或者有点小心翼翼的，他斜着眼睛看了他几次陈玘的侧脸，被路灯切割着，恍惚又温柔，一瞬间他看到他第一次见到他的样子。  
那个冷着脸的经纪人，一身痞子气，笨的要命，优柔寡断的要命，冲动的要命，简单的要命，直接的要命，讲义气的要命，细心的要命，卸掉浑身的刺又温柔的要命。  
要了自己的命。  
邱贻可叹了一口气，倒是像快要窒息的鱼一样，路越来越近，他慢慢驶入陈玘家的楼下，有心问他到底怎么回事，但是想到陈玘让自己什么都别说就敏紧了嘴唇，看着他走。  
陈玘下了车支着车门探进身体看了他一会，邱贻可也看着他，看着他头顶落满了雪花。  
“你还有什么要说的吗？”陈玘先开口。  
“我。你。。。”邱贻可支支吾吾了半晌，  
“什么？”陈玘不耐烦的踢了一下车。  
“我有点怕你。”邱贻可终于说出来了。  
陈玘皱着眉头看着他。  
“但是我又忍不住的想走近你，”邱贻可也皱着眉头十分吃力又一字一句的说，好像是刚学会说话的人一样生疏。  
“很多人说过邱贻可这样那样，没有感情也好，可怕也好，但是那个和我没关系。”  
一个字一个字似乎带着锋刃，刮着喉咙似乎多说一句就会割出血一样疼痛，他鼓足力气把那些音节吐出来，  
“我从小入行，在这个世界活了三十年，从来没有害怕过谁，不管他多有权利他多有本事，但是你让我害怕。”  
他艰难的说着，语句似乎是在雪夜行军的旅人，跌跌撞撞每一个脚印都扎在心里。  
“你是真正让我害怕的，而且我逃不开，我当然知道我不应该这么对我的马，我应该找个和我差不多的人结婚，继续做我想做的事情，可是我不住的会想你，想你会怎么看我，怎么评价我，你觉察到我一根头发的意义比别人要和我结婚的意义要重大许多，你时不时的出现一直提醒我：其实你缺少了很重要的一部分。我可能永远得不到的那部分。”  
他忽然快速的说完了，感受到嗓子的里的铁味，放佛为了说出这些已经撕开了喉咙。  
这个时候他才敢抬头看着陈玘，头发被门缝的风吹乱，看到陈玘那双眼睛深深的望着自己，他的眼睛一直很好看。喉结抖动了很久，他彻底的把球抛给了陈玘，听天任命。  
陈玘探进前身，探到邱贻可扬起的脸，他的头发上还有没有融化的雪花，落下来，落到温暖的车厢里，落到邱贻可扬起的脸上，嘴唇的触感还是凉的，有可能是雪花，短短的一瞬碰到一起。  
邱贻可的嘴唇并不冷，甚至是温暖的，他眼睛似乎掉进了雪珠一样一瞬间湿润起来，抓住衣领拽向自己，因为忽然得到了自己认定已经失去的东西，震惊和雀跃袭来，他像是抓住什么不得了的东西一样握紧对方的躯体，回忆和现实重叠，梦想和失落交合在一起，那种感觉是什么来着。  
恍惚又温柔。

海边下雪尤其冷，张继科裹着大衣坐在车里冻得打颤，陈玘那个王八蛋说是要照顾许昕其实就不愿意出远门而已，张继科孤零零的被抛弃在乡下的海边拍戏，这次还是个恋爱剧，但是难得的是他竟然主演。  
“根本就是没人看得电视剧啊。” 马龙在张继科缺席录制的时候反复吐槽到：“谁要看张继科谈恋爱啊。”  
其实提到谁的名字就是一个种体谅让大家知道这个人还在。本人自然是知道，他想到今天是M1 就在空闲的时间看了一会直播，半路的时候后辈告诉他自己夺冠了，是他一起比较提携的人，开心的回复到：等我回去请你吃饭。  
拍摄再开，他放下手机脱掉了大衣，继续开始工作。

 

 


	36. 悲伤無用(笑) 九 年目の 冬　3

事务所的前辈被爆出来绯闻之后的三天后他就像事务所提出了解约。  
“够了。”本人留下这句话就提出了退社。  
本来就忙的不得了的邱贻可得到这个消息的时候差点背过气，他稳了稳心神，开了三个会，又推掉了既定的几个会议开始游说于各个赞助商公司，这个世界最大的就是赞助商，如果擅自的解约人员变动都是大忌，艺人的活动时间已经挪后到第二年的春天，作为补偿邱贻可保证会推出一个更好的代言人。  
Flying-Z 就在这个时候再一次进入邱贻可的视野，他找崔庆磊开了几个会，数字什么的他心里有数但是太久没有留意艺人方面的动向让他在办公室里不住的自言自语：太久没做艺人管理上的工作了，像是埋怨自己又像是不安一样一手抄起桌子上的咖啡背对着崔庆磊看着窗外不言语。  
“现在来讲，成绩最好的可能是方博，毕竟电影上入围过最佳男主演，出道来的作品也不少，继而是闫安优秀毕业生，路人的好感度高，剩下的三个人差不多各自有各自的饭群，每年新规入会人数也是稳定的。”崔庆磊看着电脑里的数据继续对沉默的邱贻可说。  
fan club 有多少人，每年多少新规入会，还有DVD销量是多少，节目的平均收视，现在手里分别有几个代言，个人的节目在哪个电视台，电视剧的平均收视。一个一个的数字一张一张的图标分析，都飞到邱贻可的桌子上，忙的没有时间的时候王皓是自己带着母带和节目策划书去邱贻可的办公室，一个会议连着下一个会议，但是他永远是精神抖擞的坐在那张椅子后面听着数字和预测还有各种冠冕商企业公关负责人的名字，喜好，背景甚至和哪个人闹过绯闻。  
Nagisa已经熬出了黑眼圈，邱贻可像是坐在那张椅子没有动过一样，但是每天更换的衣服和整洁的外表让人相信这个人还是有时间好好回家洗澡换衣服的。  
可能只有时间回家洗澡换衣服而已。  
年末马上就要来了，常规的工作碰到了紧急的事件，邱贻可一天一天的数着，熬过了今天就离新年近了一步，起码有三天可以休息，春季的电视剧和新开的节目档期已经定了，他实在分身无术就交给了王皓。王皓手里的‘人间便利店’和网络平台上的‘整人专项’已经是一脑门子的官司，听说Flying-Z又要有一个新的节目要开，在TBS。  
TBS的强项一直不是综艺，而是新闻和电视剧，和富士主打恋爱的月九不同的是类型来讲都是现实向的比较多比如说收视冲破天际的半泽直树，现在收视率谁家都很惨的现在综艺也是打打闹闹一样的延续着，Flying-z 得到这个档是因为前一个收视率实在太惨，11：30开始。  
“企划!!!" 王皓咬着牙说，好像对这个词有无限的仇恨一样，他手指夹着铅笔手心不断的摩挲着脸，尽量让自己清醒起来。  
邱贻可一直是一脸精力充沛的样子，活动着手腕，开始在电脑上打字不知道在收拾哪一摊的官司。  
不论怎么样，在年末的时候各种资源忽然砸到了Flying-Z的头上，紧急的拼出了一张圣诞特辑的EP之后就有借口大面积的上综艺宣传，今天周雨和方博上了什么谈话节目，第二天早上的资讯频道闫安就笑呵呵的对着镜头说早上好，深夜的时候刘丁硕矜持的坐在一群搞笑艺人之中宣传他们的新单曲。自己10点的番组还花大价钱搞出了个3个小时的SP请到了天团全员上阵。  
大街小巷都放着他们的新歌，音像商店一进门就看到这五个人的巨幅海报，宣传车绕着城区跑了一个月。于此同时紧急的方博客串了天团家ACE的新剧。  
他和前辈几年以前合演过一部电视剧，这么一点点的交情就被无限的扩大，被叫到了对方的节目上，老掉牙的事情竟然也说的愉快，饭们也配合的像是第一次听到一样惊奇。  
年末的时候和宋鸿远出现在某个pub里也被人目击，随便炒了一波CP  
“真太子果然发力了。”  
“当初一脚踏好几船的事情就这么过去了？”  
各种猜测加上前一段前辈被爆出有女朋友的事情，引得外界已经说，Flying-Z 的可能是下一个天团的接班人。  
真的是缺人啊，小飞这样层次的都被当做下一代培养。  
这么多年也没看有什么成绩，  
真太子就得过一个男助演提名而已  
闫安真的是闷声发大财啊，他的代言最多。  
年末网络上的舆论也是越来越热闹，一家周刊在那一年的最后一期直接打出来：世代交替。不知道是哪里走露了口风，前辈要退社直接被明晃晃的写了出来，本来一切还在稳步的进行中的计划直接就被这么戳破，前辈明年秋天结婚的消息也让舆论场热闹了好久。  
方博作为这段时间极度活跃的人自然成为了风口浪尖的目标，偶尔上节目被问到，他也熟练的装傻充愣转移话题，节目效果满分，计算着怎么出格保持一下‘天然’的人设，不忘完整的完成任务。  
一次聚会里他和某个女演员的双人照被拍到，也上了头条，邱贻可是不是只顾自己的制作节目而疏忽艺人的管理的质疑甚嚣尘上。  
接下来邱贻可是不是要离开事务所专攻节目制作的小道消息也越传越像真的。这个时候秦志戬找他去吃早饭。  
谨慎的放下叉子，开始听秦志戬说的关于他打高尔夫球的事情，邱贻可马上道歉：“我最近实在是太忙，一直没空陪您。”  
对方挥挥手，温和的说：“最近真的麻烦你了。”  
邱贻可低下头闷头吃饭，一个沉闷的早餐之后他提着秦志戬的球袋像往常一样帮他安排好，鞠躬等他开车离开，这个时候秦志戬放下车窗：“结婚的事情就这么完了。“  
”对不起。“  
对方叹了一口气：“也没有埋怨你的意思，毕竟是个大事，你自己把握。”  
“Chief生下来就是抢东西的，所以陈玘你也是非抢不可。”Nagisa冷着脸敲打键盘说道。  
“不不不，的确是情急之下。”邱贻可刚刚告诉她自己和陈玘正式在一起但是要谨慎对待的命令之后，他的秘书罕见的发表了评论。  
Nagisa不置可否继续工作，过了好一会邱贻可不甘心的抬起头：”什么叫陈玘我非抢不可？“  
”难道不是吗？这么多年了，你什么时候放弃过？“Nagisa一边打着键盘一边云淡风轻的说，像是在评论天气一样。  
这句话让邱贻可停下了一会，想了半天：”是这样吗？“  
”我不相信你是事先没有预设任何事，陈玘先生就跑过来了。“Nagisa继续说：”要不然不正常，他应该非常讨厌你。“  
邱贻可倒是笑了，他想了一会，的确他和陈玘之间的事即使是这么多年全看在眼里的Nagisa也没办法理解，这个永远是他和陈玘之间的，上一次也好，这一次也好。  
待到深夜的时候，Nagisa已经穿上外套要走了，回头看着还在看着窗外的邱贻可。“Chief不走吗？”  
“还没弄完。”他安静的说。  
Nagisa拿起包直径往门口走去，这个时候邱贻可看着那个关上门的深夜自言自语说：“有的时候真的想夸夸我自己啊。竟然撑到现在。“  
”今天的主题很简单，就是不论别人说你什么，你都要按照对方给你的话把接下去，即兴撒谎！！！“郝帅情绪高涨的喊出了企划。  
”这里有一副牌，每个人的名字都写在上面，分别写了大中小，大的就是离奇的谎话，小就是小谎话。容易理解吧。“张超补充说明到。  
座上人点头之后，郝帅第一个翻开：张超，大。  
他想了一下回头看着相方说：我听说你偶尔在迪士尼打工，当唐老鸭？  
张超面露难色：“这个事其实没人知道，我也为了不破坏大家的梦想一直没有说。  
其他人都显示出了兴趣，哄着他继续瞎编，马龙拄着下巴问：”前辈原来。。。从什么时候？“  
张超尴尬的笑了一下开始编：”恩，就是前年春节之后，人手不够，和我交情很深的人给我发短信。”  
“短信？”张继科困惑的问。  
“短信。”张超继续一本正经的胡说八道。  
“但是唐老鸭说话的声音好像不太一样吧。”许昕马上问道。  
张超瞪了许昕一眼模仿唐老鸭说话。  
“好像屁股是买点啊。”郝帅加入坑队友的战壕。  
张超站起来不要命地扭了一阵，其余的人低头偷笑。  
“谁都没看我跳舞。“张超停下来看到几个后脑勺。  
”可以了。“郝帅按下了停止灯。  
张超一脸尴尬的坐下，翻开了下一张牌： 张继科 大  
他想了两秒钟看张继科：”听说你这么黑是因为受到了UFO射线对吗？“  
张继科一脸冷峻露出害怕的表情：”谁，谁和你说的。“  
节目继续进行，在张继科现场编了自己是被外星人绑架而且小的时候是被藏獒犬养大；马龙编完了原来是龙的朋友；郝帅解释了为什么自己打了刘国梁一顿之后，他一脸虚脱的翻开一张：许昕 中。  
不上不下。  
”听说你以前和偶像交往过。“  
许昕脚上还没好，大幅度运动的企划是上不了所以第一次参加这种纯谈话的综艺，最简单也是最考验功底，完全是从0到1的即兴。正紧张的时候听到这个，浑身抖了一下，他愣愣的看着郝帅：”你是怎么知道的？“  
马龙偷笑的肩膀在颤抖，小声和张继科说：”不会是真的吧。“  
张继科看了一眼许昕，继续追问：“什么时候的事，有名的偶像吗？”  
许昕稳住心神：“挺有名的。”  
“我们认识吗？”  
“认识。”  
“约会的时候很难吧。”  
“还可以，那个时候我还挺有权力的。”许昕一本正经的说。  
大家知道说的是他还没有被破门的时候也失笑不语。  
“怎么认识的？”郝帅忍住笑容认真的问。  
”街上搭讪。“  
”对方是偶像啊。“  
”我不认识，就觉得挺漂亮的。“  
”那你搭讪的时候说了什么？“  
”我就问她想成为梨园之妻吗，我是王家第七代。“  
”我靠。这货果然太渣了。“马龙一边笑一边骂道，又无可奈何的摇头，按下了停止键。  
方博自然是没有那个时间看电视，他已经快忙的没有时间睡觉了，话说他已经很久没有想到许昕这个名字了，如今电视剧加上综艺 加上新单宣传还有夏天的演唱会深深的把他绞下了十多斤的体重，一脸惊讶的看着自己的圆脸变成了尖脸。  
在饭们心疼的哭喊着：我们家小圆脸被累成小尖脸的时候，他第一次无意在电视台的走廊里碰到了许昕。  
沙子，许昕的脸竟然和上一次他在节目里交出的题板一起出现，然后觉得自己有点自作多情。  
许昕自然也是看到他了，在走廊很远的地方，这次他没有选择过早的拐弯而是直径的一瘸一拐的往前走，走进方博的视野。  
他好像瘦了，许昕一边低头看着手机，一边想着。  
对方很明显的迟疑了一阵，然后在擦肩而过的时候用最小的音量说：早上好。  
早上好  
许昕一边看手机一边模糊的回道，他甚至不知道对方有没有听到，等到他回到休息室的时候才来得及调侃自己：有胆子和他面对面的走过去，但是仍然得装作再看手机。  
手机，屏幕亮起，他划拨了几次看到通讯里那个方博的名字。  
应该不喜欢了吧，他和自己确认道，都tm八百年前的事情了，这句话是陈玘常说的。他经常一边抽着烟一边不耐烦的给过去做一个总结，洒脱又豁达。他趴在桌面上，轻轻的挠着脸看着那个名字专注又沉静，过了没有三秒钟后，尚坤说着早上好也走进了休息室。  
两个人静静地看着台本，谁都不搭理谁。  
特别正常的现象，过了一会，尚坤清了清嗓子就拉开门走了，许昕听到尚坤在外面和谁小声说：“那家伙现在好像情绪不好，开会的话过一会。”  
那家伙是许昕的代称。  
情绪不好的许昕则是笑了一瞬，看到方博的名字慢慢的暗下去。  
"我现在身边有很好的伙伴哦，希望你也有。”他转瞬又想到---其实艺人是需要爱的职业，观众的爱，伙伴的爱，还有经纪人的爱，邱贻可那个人虽然有的时候不择手段和阴险了一点，但是毫无疑问的是他是爱他手底下的偶像，他以前不理解的，以前觉得蛮横无理的规则，那些横亘在他和方博之间的法则到现在想来都是顺理成章，他想到陈玘，想到门口的尚坤，还有不知道在哪里的马琳，他很少想这些，他也没有那个时间，但是那一刻，在吵吵闹闹的走廊声里，他忽然意识到他自己也很希望方博像自己一样被伙伴和经纪人爱着。那样的话他的路会顺畅很多。  
他觉得这个不是因为自己仍然爱着方博，只是出于善良而已。

“善良？这个？“ 马龙一脸嫌弃的指着许昕问观众。  
”喂～！“许昕一脸威胁的看着马龙。  
节目是提问路人，在艺人里喜欢谁，一个观众说喜欢许昕，因为他人很善良。  
”我有一个在便利店门口碰到他，和他握手，他好好的掏出了手绢。。。“  
许昕已经臊的满脸通红的阻止：”别说了，别说了。“  
台上的人一脸看好戏的幸灾乐祸：”原来现在这个是人设啊。“  
许昕想不起来答话：”啊？“  
马龙息事宁人的让观众坐下了，回身和站在场边的制作人王皓说：“这段掐了。”  
“喂！”许昕又冲着马龙喊道。  
“你小子是不是一直在勉强自己？”张继科抬头看着坐在二层的许昕添油加醋道。  
“是前辈我也照打不误。”许昕低头威胁着。  
“没有用了。”

“艺人的手机里的艺人！“ 前辈兴致高昂的喊出企划的名字本来还在车上睡觉的许昕忽然被摇醒。  
一脸蒙蔽的看着摄像机。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，恶作剧得逞的笑声充满车厢。  
正常的整人节目，许昕发挥特长，一拳打到了前辈的脸上抱住包就要跑奈何腿脚实在不利索很快被其他人按住，一时混乱。  
镜头一转：  
许昕气喘吁吁的被安在地上，前辈拿着他的手机，在他脸上晃了一下，“开了开了。”  
“喂！”许昕挣扎着反抗。  
“xx，你认识啊？”对方看着通讯录问道。  
“个人隐私！！”许昕刚说了一句话就被打了很响的一下，大家都笑了。  
“哦？！”前辈翻到了最底下，  
“Flying-Z 的方博你认识吗？”  
糟了，大家都是业内的老人，自然知道什么应该说什么不应该说，即使手机里明晃晃的写着女朋友--新垣结衣，前辈也装作没看见，但是方博这个名字有点意外，也没什么太大的估计就直接在OA里放了出来，许昕被按在地方动不得就说：“以前认识，但是没怎么联系过。”  
五分钟左右的出场，在深夜档的一个小节目里，什么反响都没有，连邱贻可都没有收到风声，就是碰巧在现场的陈玘在节目之后炸了。  
“我删了不就行了吗？”许昕认倒霉一样拿起手机。  
“删个屁。”陈玘指着他，“现在删了到觉得奇怪了。”他开车送许昕回家后自己驶向邱贻可的家。  
“真像偷情一样。”当他打开邱贻可家的大门看到那个空旷没有一点多余东西的家的时候吐槽自己说。


	37. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 春 1

既に見たし、もう一回見たくない。

肖战很早的时候就认识邱贻可。  
那个时候他还是吉本新人经纪人，不是和这个制片吵架就是抄起椅子把迟到的艺人打了个脑袋开花，第一铁血经纪人。  
那个时候他看的人演了个电视剧，他可能也是三十啷噹岁，喜欢电视剧里的女演员就借这个理由天天往片场跑。邱贻可那个时候还是童星。  
他看着那个比自己小那么多却比自己还规矩的小孩第一个反应是不可思议，然后有点反感：太乖的小孩就是很无趣。  
但是有一张很可爱的脸，他低头看着蹲在他脚边发呆的邱贻可，皮肤很好充满透明感，睫毛一根一根透着一种笨笨的可爱，很典型的少年脸，看不出男女的灵气。  
现在这个小孩像是有心事一样的呆坐在他身旁，肖战觉得有点尴尬，掏了掏口袋，抓出一个龙珠模样的弹力球，直接扔到小孩面前。那颗栗色的头立刻跟着上下跳动的弹力球上下看起来。  
“喜欢龙珠吗？”他开口痞痞的问道，邱贻可截住弹力球反复看了一会：“我听说过，没有看过。”  
这都没有看过？他看着邱贻可把弹力球规规矩矩的递给自己眼睛里有一点被他惊奇伤害到的羞愧：“没，没时间看漫画。”他像是自己做了什么错事一样说道。  
忽然有点同情起这个比自己小很多的小孩起来。肖战愣住了一瞬并没有接过那个弹力球问道：“那你玩过棒球吗？”  
接下来的剧组生活他带来了手套和棒球，在闲暇的时间和他在草地上抛球接球玩，在草地和光晕下邱贻可笑得特别自然，他直接叫肖战大叔，尽管每一次肖战都佯装生气的样子去掐邱贻可的后脖子：“不许这么叫我。”邱贻可缩着脖子发出清脆的笑声，他白净的脸在阳光下带着一点特别的灵气，这个是演员才会有的灵动感。  
除了那个十分钟，邱贻可一直在拍戏和写作业之间反复，当他看到在旁边闲转无事可做的肖战的时候会用大人的口吻说：“大叔，你等我忙完了再陪你玩。”  
肖战跑过去掐住他的后脖子挠的他痒痒的，趴在桌子上笑得岔气。  
只有那个时候他是真正的小孩，在镜头前他表演的是大人要求的小孩子。  
“停！”导演不耐烦的喊了停。剧组的人空气在一瞬间凝结，所有人的目光都停留在一颗橙黄色的塑料球在地上无声的滚了出来。  
龙珠。肖战站在外围，他看到那颗他送给邱贻可的弹力球从他的口袋不经意的滚了出来。  
“为什么带这种和工作不相关的东西？”导演严厉的声音越过片场，震得其他人不敢大喘气。邱贻可涨红了脸低着头说对不起。  
“为了这个还要再拍一次，所有演员工作人员再做一次准备。”导演忽略掉邱贻可的话，大声吩咐流程。  
肖战以一个小人物经纪人的身份和那个导演在解散的时候吵了起来。模模糊糊很多人都没有听清，但是当他走到自己车旁的时候发现邱贻可就站在那里等了他很久的样子。  
肖战有点气不过的看着他说：“那个导演太过分了。”  
“对不起。”对方竟然道歉了。  
肖战笑了一下：“你道歉干什么，这个事你没有那么大的过错是他得理不饶人！”  
“这个。”那颗弹力球静静的躺在他薄薄的掌心中：“还给您，是我的问题，不专心拍戏。”在肖战愣神的功夫，邱贻可鞠了个躬就走上了他旁边的保姆车，那个单薄的少年的影子在巨大的停车场内部慢慢消失。  
再后来他见到邱贻可的时候对方已经是大人模样，好看的眉眼，深深的鞠了一恭：“新人经纪人邱贻可。”

“好久不见，肖先生。”他笑着继续和肖战寒暄道。  
多年前的影子和现在这个邱贻可重合起来，竟然没有一丝的不一样，除了他脸上多了一些干纹，还有他更加考究的外表。肖战从回忆里惊醒过来看着邱贻可公事公办的指着对面的座位示意他坐下：“我们谈一下合作的问题吧。”  
春天的时候他们要共同合作一个节目，最大的制作，最强的班底，在这个年月像是笑话一样的预算。  
“我需要刘国梁先生和孔令辉先生作为主持。”他笑着说出了自己的要求。然后掏出一沓契约书：“这个是所有冠名的企业。”  
肖战扫了一眼名字：“不是他们的冠名节目。”  
“所以我需要直接和您谈。”邱贻可双手平稳的搭在桌子上：“我知道以他们的地位，出演一个不是冠名的节目几乎不可能。”  
“那你还来找我干什么，你知道答案了。”  
“我想问的是：有没有可能我直接和他们本人谈？”  
肖战快速的抬起眼睛有点不可置信的看着他：“真的？”  
邱贻可点点头：“但是作为流程我还是要见他们的总经纪人。”  
“随你便吧。”肖战皱着眉毛起身要走，他感受到邱贻可从后面追来的目光，然后回身：“给你个建议，那两个人不缺钱，不缺名，只是需要小心维护他们的招牌，刘国梁一直想做一个纯搞笑艺人的节目，如果有好的企划，没准会打动他们。但是。”他想了一下：“我觉得他们不会同意的。”  
陈玘心情最近糟糕极了，他觉得去年冬天亲了邱贻可这个事简直是他至今为止最大的污点，暴露了自己不说现在搞得自己像个情人一样，偷偷摸摸的往邱贻可家去，不是趁着天不亮就是趁着天黑了，这些也就算了，最大的问题是他最近都没见过邱贻可活人。这个人彻底把自己忙到飞天。  
去年被爆了恋爱绯闻的偶像要退出，他们团减员，赞助商那里开始闹情绪扬言要扯掉，毕竟这个不是什么好事，Flying-Z是他预备的底牌，但是去年一个冬天资源没少砸就是没见效果，当然圣诞节的单曲卖的很好，但是也只是个及格线，现在看不出来这五个人任何一个有先冒头的趋势，闫安那个稳重的脾气，周雨唱歌是硬伤，方博一直在电影圈晃来晃去每次都被宋鸿远的演技压制，孔令轩和刘丁硕网剧的热度早就凉到北极去了。  
当他准备放弃Flying-Z 专心培养最新出道的团的时候忽然发现秦志戬写了一封人事调度书--另一个经纪人被直接提升成主管经纪人，和邱贻可平级，新出的团全部移动到他的手下，留给邱贻可的除了他一手带出来的天团剩下的就是Flying-Z。  
Nagisa默默的把邮件亮给他看：“秦先生这个是什么意思？”  
邱贻可扫了一眼没什么情绪的说：“给我紧紧皮呗，我第一没按他的想法结婚，第二手下的艺人出了这样的事。三，”他疲惫的掐着眉心说：“在NTV搞的太大，他害怕我真的独立。”  
“那你在考虑独立吗？”Nagisa像是早有准备一样快速的问他。  
邱贻可咬着手指望着窗外的都心不说话了，他出神的想了半天才和Nagisa说：“我前两天找了 刘国梁和孔令辉，关于那个新节目。”  
“他们怎么说。”  
“被拒绝了。不过也是他们和NTV的关系一向不怎么样。况且这个也不是他们冠名的节目."他一边活动着手里的笔杆一边出神的琢磨着什么。  
Nagisa知道她什么也问不出来就放弃了，这次邱贻可失去了一个团加上一个赞助商，如果和他刚刚的这个节目没有什么着落的话，这个世界要多现实有多现实，能带来数字赞助商什么都好说，如果有一点闪失，那些平日笑脸迎人的家伙转身就能捅你一刀，他在NTV挤走的那几个人也不是吃干饭的，秦志戬现在又来了个双tops经纪人的意图太明显了。如果处理不好就是腹背受敌的状态，所以不管怎么样要不然是 Flying-Z 迅速开花，要不然就是由邱贻可促成刘国梁他们和NTV的合作，否者等到秋天再一次人事调度他们就不会听到什么好消息。  
正当Nagisa以为邱贻可今天晚上绝对住在办公室的时候他竟然在不到六点的时候打卡走人了。  
看着她惊奇的眼光邱贻可冲她笑了一下：“早点下班回家。毕竟你也是结婚的人了。”

春季总是跟随着巨大的变动，比如王皓由于太多节目退出人间便利店的制作班底。张超代替。这样一来他不仅要录节目还要想策划，每天长时间的录制结束之后又钻进办公室和幕后的作家和导演进行绵密的节目设计和会议，郝帅则是主持人，没有什么事情就先走了。  
“我们俩竟然拿同样的工资。”他在镜头前咬牙切齿的说，被郝帅打了一下胳膊。  
许昕现在半固定班底，工资和固定班底自然不一样，但是人间便利店算是混出了自己的口碑，隔几周都能出来混一个脸熟，只是这一次他笑得有点勉强。  
“我是不是应该提前去和前辈问好。”在开场之前和他陈玘商量着，今天新人嘉宾是去年M1的冠军，还是许昕的前辈，许昕在考虑去问好的时间点就和他的经纪人商量，他的经纪人陈玘一脸阴沉好像全世界都欠他钱一样爱答不理的样子。“爱去就去。”  
许昕碰了一鼻子灰的敲响了对方的门，  
“是你啊。”闫森好像不是很高兴被打扰就懒洋洋的回复了一句，一分钟之内碰了两鼻子灰的许昕也觉得没什么意思就回到休息室，看到陈玘一脸阴沉的坐在沙发上发呆。  
今天的策划是张超想的，硬核一样的专注搞笑，不是大喜利就是趣事谈话，鬼脸，人设一概用不上，冷场不断，而且惩罚游戏也升了级，观众笑声投票，不对劲的直接冷到冰水里，要不然就从动物园抓来一堆蛇 蜥蜴 连人带动物关进小黑屋。  
“OK！节目结束之后大家一起去医院！” 郝帅看了一眼今天的企划冲着十来号人说。  
？？？？  
大家都是老江湖自然知道这个时候应该怎么反应，求饶声四起。  
“那家伙有问题，能不能别让他参加企划了？”张继科在众人安静之后说。  
他还好，只是马龙被扔进冷水两次，张继科也冲着摄像机笑得开心，搞笑艺人就是这么回事，一个人倒下去无数只脚踩上去，幸灾乐祸才能让看得人觉得：好像也没什么事，任何事都要化成笑谈，真的疼了伤了，累了绝对不能展示给观众，人家看你就是为了开心，而不是为担心。  
许昕本来就在大喜利这种语言选择上是弱势，加上他爆发力并不强，他更适合创造一个特定的情景然后在这个情景下做一些非日常的事情取得笑果，结果那天他输的最惨，最后一刻他和一直大蟒蛇爬出来的时候冲着郝帅喊道：“给我叫救护车。”  
“救护车！！”张超大声喊了马上被郝帅死命的拍了一下：“哪来的原始手段？？！”  
节目结束的时候陈玘依旧一脸阴沉的过来扶着被吓到腿软的许昕：“给我丢死人了，大喜利那么差。”  
“我说，那个不是你啊，站在那你在知道吓人，脚底下就是蛇啊！”许昕替自己辩解的时候听到后面不知道谁说了一句：“不好笑的人镜头竟然是最多的。”  
陈玘先阴沉下脸回头看到新晋的冠军闫森冲着别处说道。  
许昕自然也知道这个是针对自己的，工作人员都在，张继科和马龙也明显听到了，站在远处吃惊的没动，多一事不如少一事，许昕装作没听到就往回走。陈玘倒是气得可以差点上去和他理论。  
“算了算了。”  
“算了？”  
“算了。”许昕情绪也不是很好，只想简短的结束，刚才和蟒蛇近距离接触了一段他觉得浑身都不舒服，下了节目直接被送进医院的这种光荣事迹他摊上过几次，不知道今天能不能撑过去，简单的测了一下体温，没有太大问题就奔着lumine的剧场去了。  
和尚坤还有四场漫才要说。  
刚下了漫才高烧也出来了。  
倒没有下了节目被送进医院，而是从舞台下来直接被送进医院，说是某种细菌感染。  
“你是不是和蟒蛇在小黑屋做了什么不可描述的事情了。”他打电话汇报病情的时候听到张超说，觉得张超也病得不轻--就是不会正经说话的病。  
总之剩下的几天他实在病床上度过的，高烧和呕吐，让他觉得自己时日不多，靠着窗看着外边粉嫩的樱花没有一丝放松，心里都是焦急和悔意---他不在的这几天不知道有谁会顶替掉自己的位置。  
他生病的事兜不住也上了个报纸，王励勤来过一个电话，春天京都的南座又要开始，他一直在关西，  
“我让你嫂子去看看你吧。”  
许昕听着有一点别扭，急着说不用了。  
“破了门也是一家人，只是觉得，我们出面的话，你的人设就被破坏了。”王励勤急切的说出了自己的顾虑，现在许昕就是个大逆不道无法无天被望门赶出去的人设，如果和本家再搞得深情脉脉的许昕也放不开。  
“我懂。”许昕不想听太多的解释，他觉得自己在这方面有点固执无礼，但是既然都走到这里更没有理由回头，“你们对我不管不顾是最好的。”  
最后还是王励勤的夫人在晚上的时候带来了大量的慰问品坐在病房里和他聊了很久，都是家常，许昕也费心的陪着觉得没准体温又升高了，他眼神游离又尴尬的看着自己的这位家人，的确他们就见过两面，而对方的亲切和得体让他更加尴尬，好不容易把嫂子送走的时候他才长长舒了一口气，倒回到枕头上默默地说：“可饶了我吧。”  
“不好笑的人竟然有那么多的镜头。”  
这句话又出现了，本来闭着的眼睛忽然睁开，许昕直直的凝视着病房黑暗的角落，像是被什么噩梦惊醒了一样，他烦躁的翻了个身，自言自语：“我就是不擅长大喜利啊。”  
“我看你在这样下去人都魔障了。”张继科和陈玘抽空来了一趟医院，险些带着综艺节目的情绪折腾的许昕再住几天医院，陈玘忙着拦住暴走的张继科，几天不见他好像心情不错的样子，许昕冲着陈玘眨了眨眼睛：“我说你是不是谈恋爱了，怎么这么开心。”  
“放屁，别打听我。”陈玘骂人也流畅了不少，张继科看了一眼时间：“我得去电视台了，张超找我开会。”  
“开会？”  
“最近的企划会，我觉得那个货快和搞笑结婚了，天天就是想企划，你没来得这两期简直就是把我们往医院里折腾。”他说这被陈玘不经意的用眼神瞪了一下，张继科没察觉，揣起手机就走了。  
“我说我没有那么脆弱，你这么一给他使眼色我觉得倒应该难过了。”许昕知道陈玘不想让张继科替自己生病的时候节目录制的情况是怕他焦心。  
“你就该难过。”陈玘捡起一个苹果往嘴里送：“就是那种上学时代大家都去春游只有你一个人留在医院的心情。”

“张继科生日快乐！！！”   
清晨的时候马龙，张继科 郝帅 许昕 还有新进的M1冠军闫森在门口集合了。  
“什么意思。”张继科一脸没有睡醒的样子不太明白今天人员的排列组合。  
“没发现吗？”马龙指着他们：“今天在场都是吐槽啊，我们专门服务你一个人。”  
“想干什么都行。”郝帅接到。  
“对，你说什么我们都吐槽。”闫森很快的融入了节目之中。许昕大病初愈还没来得及说话。  
“比如说比如说。”马龙问张继科，马上被郝帅凿了一拳：“哪有你这么给人递话的。”  
“我是为了张继科的生日今天早上去了电视台，说不论怎么样也要给我们家张继科过一个生日。”  
“组合爱。” 许昕这才有机会说上一句话。  
“但是被说没有钱。”马龙遗憾的说，  
“这个可是常规成员啊。”郝帅不敢相信的指着张继科说。  
“就是你们家相方最近的企划太费钱了，又是冰水池又是动物园，还有什么包下整个游乐园随便坐过山车！”马龙忽然气愤的喊起来，情绪奇怪的起伏让很多人不经意的笑了。  
“这家伙坐了三次过山车。”闫森参加了那次外景，许昕站在外围觉得自己缺席了好多期节目，完全不知道对方说的是什么。  
“总之～！今天就是不用钱，要给我相方过生日？”  
众人？？？？  
郝帅：“这样吧，张继科也是我的后辈，我掏钱吧。”  
马龙：“不行，你要掏钱的话多少钱都拿得出来，我要告诉大家，绿色环保也能过生日。”  
整个节目就是几个人在百货商店偷人家柜台试吃的东西，偷了一天，装了满满一口袋，工作人员都笑得头疼。  
许昕的脸色有点阴沉，因为闫森不经意说了一句，咱们可是M1冠军啊，让许昕这个连决赛都没进去的人听到多少有点别扭，马龙最先察觉到，马上把话题引向下一步让张继科偷什么。  
录制结束之后张继科因为春季进了个电视剧马上走了，马龙和郝帅还有其他的节目也去了别的电视台，车里只剩下许昕和闫森的时候气氛就变得特别尴尬。  
没有人说话。  
镜头一转，几个人看着车里沉默不语的捂着嘴笑得特别坏。  
车里是放着针孔摄像机，人提前下车也是事先安排好的，提前下车的几个人换上西装像是新闻播音员一样几脸严肃的盯着车里的情况。  
“人间便利店的宗旨就是提供各种各样的人类形态，所以大家也看到了，现在车里的情况就是：真正的不和！” 张超看着小片结束之后做了总结。  
“这样可不行啊，大家都是战友，关系不好的话以后合作也困难。”张继科抱着肩膀看着录像机严肃的评论道。  
“但是许昕这货会做出什么大家完全猜想不到。”郝帅不忘这个时候给许昕艹一波人设。  
“两个人单独喝酒怎么样？”马龙沉吟了一会。  
“不行，许昕喝了就吐。”张继科否决掉，马龙没怎么和许昕单独喝过，搞笑艺人的规矩，不会单独约和相方亲近的后辈，不让后辈难做。  
“总之问题很严重。”  
这段就存下了，等到张超他们想到好玩的企划的时候接着用。  
似乎工作人员真的怕在调节过程中出什么事情一样，事先约了许昕和闫森出来让两个人单独在一个屋子里喝酒，许昕不善饮，尴尬的坐了一会就看着闫森的脸越来越红，他们环视了一圈没有发现任何麦克风针孔摄像头的东西倒是也放开了，两个人谁都不理谁。许昕望着窗外的夜樱不说话，他觉得这条河有点眼熟，但是想不起来在那里路过过，春天的夜晚，被灯光照耀下的樱花轻摆，花瓣雨徐徐落下，多少有点让他放松下来。他鼓足勇气看着闫森：“你是不是对我有什么看法。”  
咣  
闫森放下酒杯，红着眼眶轻蔑又敌视地看着他说：“公子哥，回到你的歌舞伎离去。”  
一句话正戳到了许昕的肺管子上，他是个好脾气的人，虽然人设上是个暴躁无礼的狂徒，于是他攥紧手腕不说话。  
“我们这些人都是苦出身，真的喜欢搞笑，愿意把这一生都赌在别人的笑声里，但是你不一样。”他看着许昕，眼神有点涣散，能看出来他喝的有点多了。  
“所以回到你的歌舞伎里去。”他打了个酒嗝。  
这个有点过分，许昕想到了之后但是没有说话。  
“你现在仍然是靠着歌舞伎出身在做笑果，你不觉得这个有点太狡猾了吗？”闫森继续说：“没有这个，你觉得你还有趣吗？没有才能靠人设出味最讨厌，我可是一年就挣了我爸爸一辈子挣的钱啊，张继科，马龙，郝帅所有人都是在剧场摸爬滚打过来的。。。  
然后许昕就不太记得他继续说了什么了。  
只是后来闫森喝的很多，被他的经纪人接走，他自己却清醒的很，就顺着河岸慢慢往回走，脑子里全是刚才被说的话，三点左右，那些本应该照亮樱花的灯光早已熄灭，樱花树在夜晚里剩下深色的树影，晨风吹过发出沙沙的响声，花瓣在落在眼前的时候才能分辨那种新鲜的粉色，河畔铺满了花瓣，像是一条特别的甬路，他就在树下默默的走着听着树上沙沙的声音，扬起脸看着花瓣纷纷落下在淡淡的香气中他才想起来，很多年之前他在这里和别人约会过，他和那个人坐在不远处的河畔上看着往来的人闲聊，那人握紧过自己的手，然后他曾经连夜跑过这条街只为了找到那个人。  
如今他在同样的路口被红灯逼停了前路，回头看着暗色的河流和树影，风吹动着水波和树叶花瓣，他一个人站在宽广的马路，看不清前路。早就过了难受就会哭的年纪，只是觉得胸口闷而已，索性就走回去吧。  
走着走着就到了一个新落成的公寓前，他手插着风衣口袋，这里是他曾经的家，他在这住了八年，如今点上了别人家的灯火，那个上坡的地方仍然留着自动贩卖机在清晨孤独的发着荧白的光，回身的时候看到上坡的坂路已经发出一点光亮，他一定走了很长时间，等他拖着疲惫的步伐走到坂路最顶端的时候看到东方地平线已经有了一丝光亮，青色的薄雾，云层慢慢被光稀释，早春还是有一些肤寒，甚至嘴里吐出一点白气，许昕就站在那里直到他看到橙色的阳光找到远处人家的屋顶。  
天光大亮。  
他回身打了计程车回家，在回程的时候他和司机说：“麻烦避开河岸那条路。”  
“这个时候正好看一看樱花啊客人。”司机心情很好的样子，笑嘻嘻的劝到：“而且路程也更近。”  
“我看过了。”许昕和司机解释道：“没必要再看一次。”

于此同时已经焦头烂额王皓接到了邱贻可一通电话，似乎他们两个人早就不在乎什么睡眠时间清晨六点多，一个打了一个马上就接到了，他转了转眼珠又惊喜又困惑的问：“你是怎么办到的？”  
然后他站了起来原地转了几个圈：“就按你说的办，我马上找人重新写企划。”  
第三天的时候邱贻可终于从刘国梁的嘴里听到了肯定的答复，节目可以在秋天上马。邱贻可马不停蹄的去找肖战，告诉他本人已经松口了。  
邱贻可先是客套又正式的鞠了一躬之后递上了刚刚打印出来的企划，肖战看了半天困惑的抬起头看着邱贻可笑着看着自己。  
肖战震惊又不敢相信的看着他---邱贻可鬓角整齐，发丝乌黑坚硬，眼神里都是成人才有的狡猾和礼貌，笑得角度像是事先丈量好的标准，他才发觉：那个在草地上和他玩棒球，大大咧咧叫他大叔的少年早已被眼前穿着考究西装的大人杀死了。


	38. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 春 2

全てをお笑いに変えねんや

邱贻可竟然拿下了那两人成了业内最大的新闻。  
夯实了自己在电视圈的地位不说给他要独立的传闻更添上了一把火。就连他有一天上班嘴角是青的都被传言是秦志戬用烟灰缸摔到他脸上，这自然是传言，但真正发生了什么谁都不知道，就连他那个冷面的秘书也是板着一张脸：“无可奉告。”  
他敲定这个事情以后就请了两天的假消失了。回来像没事人一样投入了工作，所以大家以为他真的是去哪个地方睡了两天回来了而已。

周雨最近情绪特别差，谁都知道如果真的邱贻可脚下抹油直接走人的话，他们前辈团的地位在那摆着没人敢为难，但他们这样不上不下又是贴了标签的邱贻可派会是怎么个结果。  
Flying-Z现在手上两个节目算是不错的时段，销量居中，闫安有常规的早间资讯节目国民度还算可以，他自认为以前电视剧的成绩一般一时半会没有什么资源也是情有可原，但是方博还算演技可以，天天让他在综艺装傻也不是个事，孔令轩好像和一堆音乐人越走越近，穿着也古怪起来，不是染和红毛就是搞了个绿色的刘海，和那个刚出道尴尬的话都说不好的人实在差距太大，刘丁硕，周雨转了转眼珠好像想不起来这个人在干吗。  
他正着急的时候在报纸上看到消息，方博终于主了一个春季的深夜档，老掉牙的爱情故事，他和一个当红偶像团体的女生主演。  
“这个你要好好表现啊，久违的电视剧了。”崔庆磊好像老了不少，递给他第一集的剧本，“明天就是开机宴。记者什么的都回来，什么礼物挑好了吗？”  
方博在一旁安静的系领带被崔庆磊打了头：“听到了吗？”  
“听到了我已经安排好了明天就送到组里。”他绕过崔庆磊开始整理妆容，录制前的十分钟，走廊里充满人的脚步声，等他拉开门要走的时候听到崔庆磊说：“现在是关键时期，你小子可别掉链子。”  
掉什么链子？  
他活动着手表的带子往演播室走，哦，可能是和女偶像要保持距离。  
灯光瞬间亮起，他的女主角就是今天的嘉宾，比他小七岁，正当红的偶像，在灯光下皮肤似乎是透明的挂着同样的偶像的笑容。  
除了节目中，她和其他的五个人没有任何其他的交流，各自的经纪人都严阵以待的站在下面死死的盯着如果有一点风吹草动恨不得冲上舞台的架势，方博抽动了一下嘴角觉得有点好笑。  
就是两个人社会人之间恋爱的故事，漫画改编，方博是女主角的上司和她吵吵闹闹开始谁看谁都不顺眼最后察觉到的时候都喜欢上了对方。  
老套的从第一集能猜到大结局。  
但是对方博来说有点挑战，第一他拍惯了电影，第二在这个电视剧里他算是主动的角色。等他什么壁咚，强拽，薅领带一些列的拍完了之后看到第一集的收视心都快凉到北极去了。  
天啊，这个角色可能闫安合适一点吧 或者周雨，反正轮不到他  
这么强势的人设让真太子演？开玩笑呢  
对不起 每次他拽着女主角的时候我都想笑，  
谁给他接的剧本？邱贻可也是不上心了吧。

在2ch上的黑楼就没有断过，本来2ch上的宅男就和男偶像有仇，这次他对手戏还是窜红中的偶像，方博就在第一集结束之后在2ch被标了 hot 标志，在2ch上被炎上比在推特上严峻很多，用语更加恶毒，那几年前他和女朋友拍的大头贴又被翻找出来，然后建了好几个抗议楼，他本人略有耳闻只是没有那个美国时间在乎，偶尔看到自己上辈子的照片被翻出来有点不爽。  
在片场他严格的遵守规矩，不和女主角说一句话，对方似乎也不是很喜欢自己，除了表演从来没有对视过，这到让他松了一口气。  
到第三集的时候他的情敌出现了，是比他年轻的一个演员，初出茅庐，方博在拍戏之余就看着他们在演戏，他觉得对方有点僵硬，他发现对方的台词没有问题就是总觉得哪里不对。  
一次拍摄结束的时候他鼓起勇气和对方喝酒，果然两杯酒下去之后就听到对方苦恼的说：“为什么每次都那么紧张呢。”  
方博是个不太能喝的，那天疏忽喝的也有点上头就说：“哪有什么，我当时也是这样，慢慢锻炼就好了。”  
“但是我很喜欢你的电影啊."张煜东好像得到了什么行动的指示一样马上把住方博的胳膊凑近说：“能和你一起拍戏很开心啊，我当时就看了你和宋鸿远的电影决定要做演员。”  
方博歪歪脑袋：“我们合作了两三次，你说的是哪次？”  
“第一次，池与海。”  
“在广岛的那次。”  
“对。”  
“好久的电影了。”方博悄悄的挣脱开张煜东热情的双手，客气的说。  
“四年前。”张煜东如数家珍的开始说他那个时候刚高中毕业看了之后他是怎么想的，他觉得做演员这件事多酷，方博都没有在听，他需要听的东西太多了，导演的话，综艺节目里嘉宾的话，还有团员的话经纪人的话，他发现只要时不时的点点头就能糊弄过去，这个时候忽然听到耳边一声：“那你要答应不要和任何说。”  
？？？  
诧异的抬起头：“什么？”  
“秘密啊，我只告诉你。”  
方博急忙拍手：“别别别。”  
可惜张煜东已经听不见去了，他抓住方博的手说：“其实我和这个剧的女主角在交往。”  
方博直接僵住在原处，任由自己被张煜东抓住手。  
“所以请你千万不要说出去。"  
可饶了我吧，方博在心里说道，男演员和女偶像交往这种劲爆的消息，哪个小报听到都要放炮仗，如今自己也被卷到里面。  
还没等他在震惊中反应过来，看到张煜东已经倒在桌子上，看来他的酒量也不怎么样。  
他根本不知道张煜东经纪人的电话，手忙脚乱的时候看到他电话亮起来，上面大大方方的写着女主演的名字，吓得方博差点扔掉。  
“你好。”  
对方明显吓了一跳，谨慎的不说话。方博心里骂自己多管闲事，还是忍不住的说：“我和张煜东在喝酒，他喝多了，怎么办。”  
过了一会，那个女孩才开口：“你把他送到ooo吧。”  
“请问那个是你家吗？”方博自然知道自己去了万一被拍下来他也跑不了。  
“我们住在一个公寓里。”对面声音很小。  
女男明星交往之后就做邻居，这个是近几年新型的约会方法，省了出门被拍的风险。  
大不了说送他回家，方博琢磨了一下便拖着烂醉的张煜东上了计程车。

陈玘消失了好几天之后，酩酊大醉的把许昕叫了出来。  
然后又被许昕抬回自己家里，快一点了也折腾的他不能睡觉，电视里还放着很久很久之前的落语。陈玘一进门看到上面的人，冷笑了一声：“看落语也没用。”  
不和醉汉计较，过了好一会他忽然听到陈玘说 ：“马琳回来了。”  
这是开心的事啊，许昕迅速抓住他：“真的假的。”  
“真的。”陈玘模模糊糊的从沙发上爬起来：“你知道刘孔两人的节目的事情了吧。”他把脸埋在手心里，一边打嗝一边说。  
“知道啊。”  
“马琳是个条件。”  
“什么意思？” 许昕坐在地板上抻着脖子问。  
“邱贻可那个家伙，打听到孔令辉其实一直很喜欢马琳，马琳退出了之后一直有点介意，他就，费劲心思的打听了半天又说服了马琳，让他出一个企划，接着通过王皓，还有NTV的一群人吧，我也不清楚到底是怎么回事。。。” 陈玘断断续续的说了半天，许昕皱着眉头听得有点困惑，“他们俩怎么可能因为马琳一个人回来就同意呢。”  
“我，我哪知道，但是你必须承认，马琳真的超级有趣，我看了他写的企划，他依然有趣。”  
“所以”许昕皱着眉头没有目的的乱看了一阵：“那邱贻可是怎么知道得那么清楚的？我和马琳认识那么就都不知道孔令辉那么欣赏他。”  
陈玘倒在沙发上，用胳膊挡住脸不说话了，过了一会他冲进厕所吐了个昏天黑地。  
吐完了之后，他眼睛也通红的走出来说：“我饿了。”  
本以为这个时间电梯应该很快就来了，许昕还是等了一会，当电梯门打开的时候，他觉得今天这个晚上实在不简单。  
方博缠着一个人年轻人，跌跌撞撞的从电梯里闪现，他不住在这里不知道，其实他肩膀上的年轻人一直用的是另一个电梯---和他秘密的女朋友。  
谁都没有想到他们会是这么个重聚的模样。  
“你送他回家的话，走错电梯了。”许昕第一个开口。  
“什么？”方博已经慌乱的恨不得扔掉死沉的张煜东跑开，没想到被普通的搭话了。  
“从大厅右转那个最里面的电梯，需要刷开才能上，我这层安保系统没有那么严格谁都能上，但是他的房间应该用刷卡。”许昕在走廊里静静的解释道。  
方博最开始听了一会，他先是有点生气，生气于许昕平淡的态度，后来他又觉得，毕竟分手这么多年了，虽然自己仍然慌的不行，还没听全的时候就往电梯里面走，没等许昕进电梯就按上了关门键。  
被晾在外面的许昕看着已经下行的数字小声骂了一句之后说：“可饶了我吧。”

张煜东没有带卡，等到女方下来接他浪费了一点时间，许昕这个时候故意绕开了最里面的电梯跑去便利店买了点吃的，回来的路上他觉得楼下草丛里可能藏着几只猫的样子，不安分的发出沙沙的声音。  
当他要走进大厅的时候发现事情不太乐观，那个女生已经下楼了，而且他男朋友应该被抬进电梯了，公寓门外只有方博和那个女生，看来是结束认为女生要送方博回家。  
“干什么呢？”  
一句话下去两个刚刚告别的人都吓了一跳。  
许昕甩着塑料袋往两个人身边走，都是一个行业的自然都知道是谁，女生微微颔首算是打招呼，没想到许昕大手一挥一边把方博拦在怀里一边推了一下女生，方博想挣扎回家，只是整个人完全是木的，就迷迷糊糊的跟着进了大厅，刚走进玻璃门之后许昕才小声说：“外面有记者。"

第二天，第三天，拍摄正常进行，第四天的时候一通电话把方博从片场直接调回了事务所。  
眼熟的照片，他和女偶像的两人合照，就在那个楼下。  
崔庆磊眼底是青黑色的，他有点无可奈何又不耐烦的说：“人家邮寄来的。”  
方博抻着脖子看了一眼：“哦.你不是知道了吗"  
崔庆磊点点头，“就是告诉你一声，以后万事要小心。”  
“当时我和许昕，还有这个女孩，还有张煜东一起在喝酒。”  
“当时我和方博先生，还有一个许昕许先生，张煜东在一起喝酒。”  
“那个是许昕住的地方，我和他不太熟，但是方博好像和他挺熟悉的，就一起喝了，当时许昕出去买东西了，我喝多了，完全不知道发生了什么。”  
最先行动的是女偶像的经纪公司，马上发表声明说明了情况:友人一起喝酒而且，照片断章取义。  
然后是恨怕落后的方博的公司，最后才是张煜东的公司，在此期间，方博被各种报纸媒体围追堵截，他也能感觉到片场有点尴尬的气氛，但是早就习惯了在这种不稳的情况下工作，尽量的进入人物忘掉所有乱七八糟的事，出外景要6点到，拍夜景要11点以后，两个固定节目来回折磨，还有一些作为嘉宾的工作，他显然没有太多的精力想别的，看着记者匆匆跑过来也只是低头钻进自己的车里，一脸茫然的看着外边的长枪短炮。  
这段时间他已经学会了不看手机，但是还有一点在意，许昕从始至终还什么都没有说。

 

“紧急企划: 许昕为什么没有上八卦周刊！” 郝帅大声喊出了人间便利店的主题，  
许昕一脸无辜的站在被告席上。  
许昕：“喂喂喂，什么企划啊？”  
张继科：“你小子最近可以啊，和你有纠缠的都是大人物。”  
马龙：“最近怎么着，跑去和演员喝酒了？”  
张超：“明明身边就有货真价实的演员。”  
张继科：“谁是货真价实的演员啊？”  
郝帅拍了张超一下：“注意斗争方向。”  
许昕插着腰站在被告席上：“我本来被周刊剪掉这个事就够丢人的了，为什么还要做成特辑啊！”  
张继科：“闭嘴 我们这个是为了你好，要深挖为什么你被八卦周刊忽略的原因从而让你重新改变 成为八卦周刊的封面！！”  
许昕都跑下来重重的拍了张继科一下：“成为八卦周刊封面有好事吗？”  
“好事坏事人家都把你忽略了！”张继科冲着许昕大声嚷，马龙给了他们一人一拳：“吵死了！许昕回到被告席。”  
“穿被告人的辩护律师。”  
辩护律师，许昕左右望了一会发现尚坤一席西装上来了之后，直接笑喷了扑到在桌子上。  
“法官大人，”张继科也像模像样的留着背头，穿着西装，手里拿着上周刚发行的周刊切页：“被告人，许昕于上周在自己家和朋友饮酒的时候被拍了这张照片，如大家所见，上面并没有他，显然被告人被切去了。”  
法官是个群演，一直不停的吃螺丝，紧张的眉头是汗，下面工作人员的笑声也越来越大。  
“我认为这个是作为搞笑艺人的失职。”张超冷着脸补充道：“一直以来，我们搞笑艺人就以丑闻多绯闻劲爆著称，” 他还没说完就被郝帅冲上了踹了一脚：“ 你这么说绝对被骂，还不快点道歉。”张超直接忽略掉相方，转而和法官说：“这次许昕，作为唯一的一个搞笑艺人竟然被剪切掉了，我都准备好许昕出事之后怎么帮他洗白了，没想到记者同志们连一个出事的机会都不给他。”  
整个节目顺带把许昕在以往节目上“非正常”的表现用录像的形式回顾了一圈，加上尚坤磕磕绊绊明夸实扁的辩护，“笑果”十足。  
大家都问许昕：“话说你为什么和人家喝酒啊，是不是看上人家女偶像了。”  
许昕最后才发挥暴走的技能把群演扔到了场外，也把布景搞得乱七八糟大家笑成一团，张继科擦着笑出的眼泪，指着许昕说：“你小子是不是看到人家偶像了？”  
许昕装傻充愣的说：“既然是大家的偶像，我先交往两天有什么不对，偶像谈恋爱有什么不对。”然后被在场的马龙和郝帅等吐槽担当疯狂拍头。  
方博看了那期，即使是他也笑得肚子疼，他笑出了眼泪，节目结束之后他就关上了电视，失去了光源和声源的房间骤然冷清下去，落地窗帘被夜风吹的轻飘飘，窗外传来沙沙的树叶响，他就住在河岸，临近一片樱花，风大的时候他能看到樱花顺着阳台飘进他的屋子，就像今天这样，  
“怎么办？”那个晚上他喝的一点酒被许昕拉近大厅之后三个人惊恐的开了个会，许昕看了他们俩一眼，“就说咱们四个在一起喝酒，对好词。然后联系经纪人吧。”许昕镇定的说，掏出手机的手手指有点发颤，不是因为这个事，是因为他和许昕重新站在一起，放佛有什么磁场忽然运作一样，干扰的他不能像平常一样，而他也明显的知道许昕觉察到自己的异常，但是他什么都没有做。  
“你怎么办，要发声明什么吗？”方博最后不放心的问许昕，没想到许昕给他一个吊儿当啷到十分陌生的笑容，他有点玩世不恭的说：“那玩意多无聊啊。”  
他记得许昕说过，别人笑了，他就觉得自己被认可了。  
方博坐在地板上靠着沙发，脑子里回想着刚才吵闹的节目，不自觉的又笑出了声，随后他马上把脸埋在手心里，一阵湿热流过，这次的眼泪不是因为笑得，这次的眼泪他自己都不知道为了什么。

“就是要把所有都变成笑谈啊。”坐在电视机前煞有介事的评论着，被许昕打了一下：“我就在这，对着电视说什么。”


	39. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 春 3

“等一下，是这么个流程吗？”  
许昕一边害怕的大叫一边被等着发球机发过来的排球打到自己的屁股，  
五分钟之前。

张超：“总的来说还是许昕的错，你要再有名点杂志上不就有你了吗？”  
许昕蒙蔽的脸上出现几个问号，马龙躲到角落开始捂嘴笑，许昕的样子也让画外的工作人员的笑声传到了电视上。  
“不是，不是，这个走向不太对。”许昕知道接下来自己好不了，开始做效果。  
郝帅一脸严肃：“上家伙。”  
四台发球机就这么被抬上来了，还是发排球的，  
“来，时速100km，”郝帅自然的介绍这，许昕扑过来说：“前辈，前辈，你是不是傻了，时速100km直接能把我打穿。”  
“来来来。”张继科招呼着工作人员把许昕绑在一块塑胶板上，只有屁股的部分是镂空的。  
“脱了。”张继科一脸正气。  
许昕看他那样憋不住笑，“这是什么场景说的台词。”  
最后他胯前是马赛克，屁股怼在镂空的部分上，四台发球机齐发，梆梆梆的击打着他身后的塑胶板，就是没有那么巧的球命中红心。许昕被塑胶板的震动吓得哇哇直叫，剩下的人就看好戏一样的狂笑不止。  
“啊！”  
终于中弹了之后，节目也结束了。  
“我说这个惩罚游戏是你想的还是张超想的？”许昕隐隐觉得屁股现在还是青的，回头看马琳问道。“我怎么听说王皓把你招入麾下开始做企划了呢。”  
“我哪有那么变态，是张超想的。”马琳推卸责任。  
“反正你们这几个人没有一个是正常人。”  
马琳懒散的趴在沙发上：“可别抬举我们，哪有你不正常。”

“CUT！” 导演不耐烦的喊了停，对张煜东说：“入戏入戏，你这个演技给观众看就是诈骗知道吗？”  
片场空气紧张，本来收视一般，加上前一段的新闻弄得人心惶惶，一周拍摄一集的工作量也压得人喘不过来气，方博皱着眉毛看着，想着等到自己的时候尽量减少失误一条过是基本的，还要保质保量的一条过。  
同许昕大张旗鼓的在节目上被虐不同的是，他这边倒是风平浪静---他早就习惯了，爆出丑闻后他们的方法就是冷处理，不闻不问就装着这个事没有发生，最开始的时候他还差点被这种事情逼疯，但是现在他早已习惯，他也知道饭群没有几个人希望自己把这件事拿出来说，只要他本人不松口，饭群就有不相信的底气。更何况他和女主演真的什么都没有，另外，手指搓着剧本，真的要感谢许昕，他把这件事化成了笑谈，既然是笑谈就没人再当真了。  
那天他突然出现的模样还有拦着他身上的淡淡的酒味似乎还在鼻尖…  
“下一场！”副导演的大嗓门把他喊出了胡思乱想。  
这场是方博表白的戏，算是全局高潮的开始，看着女主角和男二日益亲切，却没有任何表示，等到女主角陷入工作上的麻烦的时候不言不语帮她解决。  
“为什么这么帮我。”女主角公司办公大楼下叫住了方博饰演的主角 “兼”  
兼装作不耐烦地睨视女主角：“你为什么这么问我？”  
女主角尴尬的低下头，程式化的捋着发丝，兼一直背对着不看她：“说你笨你还不相信。”脸上映着此时街道上的灯火。与此同时，男二开车到大楼下看到两个人愣住了。  
Flying-Z 的主题歌响起就开始下集预告。  
“你是我所遇到的最好。”  
“下一个月的出差是兼吗？”  
“前辈如果在这么继续下去，我绝对不会客气。”  
“用不着。”

老套是老套了一点，但是这种铁板题材看起来还是芳心乱颤。  
话说方博，我记得还是个小孩的模样，怎么忽然就变成了个男人（捂脸  
兼和后辈打架的时候简直快要亲上了好吗www  
宋鸿远在推特发了他在看方博电视剧的照片 这样的感情～～～尊い！  
话说方博演技是这样的吗？刚开始的违和感完全没有了！  
我也记得这人以前念台词都不如siri  
楼上是被周雨的大饼洗脑了吧。方博还可以，当然他已经在电影圈混了挺久了。  
我靠，这集竟然上了趋势热词。。。  
宋鸿远也上了趋势热词。  
谁给我解释一下 方博 宋鸿远 张煜东这个排列组合是什么意思。  
额。。。可能不太相干，为什么趋势热词里混进了许昕？没记错的话是个搞笑艺人吧，他怎么和女主演一起上榜了？？？？？

许昕上榜这个事，陈玘不知道，他正在自己家里晃悠，自从邱贻可搭上马琳从而顺利的让刘国梁和孔令辉点头之后，他就给了邱贻可一拳决绝了一切往来，这几天不是找崔庆磊喝酒就是找张超喝酒，这两个人忙的时候自己喝酒，今天是第一个清醒的晚上。  
邱贻可这个人啊，第一次遇到就把他给耍了，没想到这么多年还是这样，陈玘皱着眉头思量着，房间里只有烟头的火光，的确这次他做的事可能是个好事，毕竟他陈玘都没有想到马琳可以做节目企划，他也不知道邱贻可用了什么办法说服的马琳，这个家伙有个其他人没有的脑袋，陈玘弹了弹烟灰，往嘴里送烟琢磨着：但是为什么他总是这样。  
总是让人觉得自己被他利用了。只是因为他比一般人聪明吗？  
陈玘回到自己的住处很久没再联系邱贻可，但是他觉得他们不会这么完了，这点让他不甘心又别扭，与其这么别扭着不如说服自己，就喜欢上了个这样的人，很多事也必须接受。受伤受骗这种事是他自尊不允许，要不然就打了那家伙一拳痛痛快快的分手，要不然…  
燃尽的烟头烫到手指，他哆嗦一下把烟头扔进杯子里，然后骂自己傻逼。  
可不就是傻逼吗，被骗了这么多次还不长记性。越想越气，  
邱贻可。他琢磨着这个名字和他对这个名字的感受。他自然知道有些东西像是注定了，比如他会不自觉的注意他，觉得他碍眼也好看着他生气也好…  
刚认识的时候邱贻可只是业内有名的经纪人，有手腕有作为，这么多年过去了他成了天天上报能搅弄整个娱乐圈的制作人，当时觉得他手下的艺人每天都在电视上亮相已经是不得了的成绩，没想到十年之后他甚至开始制作自己的电视和网络节目，手下的艺人天天上电视算什么？他现在是手里的节目天天上黄金档，更别提他和ntv那个不清不楚的网络媒体势力。  
但就是这个人也曾经半夜虚弱的瘫在街角死也不去医院，才三十来岁就搞出白发的人。  
“啊！！！”  
陈玘放弃似的大喊了一声，双手挠着头发，最简单的选项他选不了于是就掏出手机给邱贻可发了一个：“你在哪？”  
很快那边就回过来：“开会。”  
翻了个白眼，你看看，什么时候都在开会，你怎么不开会开死呢。他骂着的功夫，邱贻可就直接打电话过来了。  
“喂？”  
“你在家吗？”陈玘能听到邱贻可的声音有点回音，琢磨着他应该是借口上厕所溜了。  
“恩。”没什么好语气。  
“我去接你。”  
还没开口说话就被插进了一个电话。  
“你等一会，肖先生的电话。”  
就这么倒霉的陈玘被叫到新宿的吉本本社，替许昕道歉去了。

许昕这个热度上的连他都莫名其妙，他正看着方博的电视剧，有人说方博和宋鸿远上了趋势热词也随手刷一下推特，就看到自己的名字。仔细一看嘴里的大麦茶喷到了手机屏幕之上：  
很久之前他在节目里扯的谎被挖了出来，推特视频里张超问他：听说你交往过偶像。  
完了完了完了，许昕闭着眼睛，以前在节目上乱说的话被现在断章取义的拿过来了，这个时候手机自动播放了下一个视频---他在紧急企划里说的话‘既然是大家的偶像，先和我交往两天有什么不行’  
死刑  
瞬间他的推特短讯就满了，大多数写着：死刑决定 死刑之类的恐吓重伤，女偶像的宅男有多偏激和危险他在那天晚上终于体会到。  
正常人都知道这个是节目上的话，而如果能在这样的视频上还能找到自己嫉妒的理由的话，这帮人就没那么正常了。  
他直接关了电视删去了推特眼不见为净。  
正当他打游戏打得开心的时候听到有人敲门.  
许昕以为是马琳就随手一开，看到门口站着一个西装革履的陌生人，微微鞠躬：“您好，我是xxx的经纪人。”  
许昕歪着嘴笑了一下，把手里的门重重的摔在了人家经纪人的脸上。  
遭罪的自然是陈玘。  
他从自己的床上被肖战连环call到了吉本在新宿的办公室，里面就坐着对方的经纪人还有一脸不情愿的许昕。  
“你们还有没有能好好沟通的大人了？”经纪人憋了一肚子火问道。  
陈玘点头哈腰的开始道歉，毕竟来的路上他已经从肖战脏话连篇的描述中大致知道发生了什么。  
“我们的艺人给你添麻烦了。”  
许昕听到这个句话就支楞起脑袋不满意的看着陈玘，陈玘冲他挤挤眼睛。  
半夜的新宿，偌大的办公楼只有一盏灯亮着，照着疲惫的许昕，拄着额头不说话，陈玘在一旁保证：我们搞笑艺人就是这样，为了笑果和当时场上的空气什么都会说，您多见谅。另外我也相信许昕和贵公司的艺人绝对没什么。  
许昕只是拄着额头，他甚至没有怎么反应过来为什么自己这么讨厌现在这个场景，烦躁不安的抖着腿，抖着整张桌子都在颤动，期间被陈玘打了一下，终于对方相信了陈玘那边的保证和说辞，陈玘继续说：“这个事出来呢，我们的工作性质肯定要拿出来说的，你也请见谅。”  
“什么？还要拿来说？”对方经纪人忽然更加生气了：“怎么可能，我们现役的偶像和搞笑艺人搞在一起的消息我们躲都来不及怎么可能让你们乱说。”  
一句话下去陈玘登时撂下脸，还没来得及他开口许昕忽然从手掌里抬起头冷笑着说：“你是谁啊？你凭什么来我家，你凭什么来警告我应该和谁谈恋爱不应该和谁谈恋爱？”  
许昕？  
陈玘转过头看着许昕，被他忽然吓到了，许昕满脸戾气死死的瞪着对面，他不是看到许昕生气觉得吃惊，陈玘是吃惊为什么他会这么生气。  
同样因为吃惊愣住的还有对面的经纪人，他额了一声刚要说话，就听到许昕继续说：“我和你们的艺人没有任何关系，现在不会有以后也不会有，也别来找我，听到了吗，更别摆出一副得理不饶人的样子命令我。"  
他猛地站起身，椅子被撞到在地上，薅住门把手的时候背对着他们悄悄的说：“就，恋爱而已。又能怎么样。”  
对面经纪人觉得自己一定是没睡好，撞到这么邪性的事，被个搞笑艺人训斥一顿不说，他和陈玘走出吉本的时候看到马路上停着一辆不常见的豪车，号码和张扬的模样都是标志性的，接着他看着邱贻可冷着脸从车上下来，他身边的陈玘忽然站住了，和自己一样惊讶。  
邱贻可现在成了他们经纪人圈神一样的人物，大半夜看到他忽然向自己走过来这位经纪人张大了嘴不知道该说点什么。  
邱贻可则看都没看他直径走向陈玘：“怎么这么久？”  
陈玘愣了一会才开口：“我们有点事商量。”  
这个时候邱贻可才看对方，敷衍的点了点头：“邱贻可。”  
“我知道。”经纪人有点虚脱。  
“那个我们还有其他的事，先走了。”邱贻可现在特别没有心情和一个说话不利索的人寒暄，直接拉着陈玘往车那边走，又忽然站住脚：“今天晚上我没来过，在这个世界这么久了你应该懂什么话该说什么话不该说吧。林先生。”  
被叫住名字的人吓得挺直了腰板：“明白。”  
邱贻可显然也没等对方的回答直接替陈玘开了门，自己也上了车一阵引擎声后没了踪影。  
“没事吧。”邱贻可一边开车一边问陈玘。  
“没，没什么。”陈玘还没从刚才的变化中醒过来，他知道邱贻可一直忌讳自己和他的关系，这个大家都心知肚明，他一个主管男性偶像的经纪人，如果被爆出来和一个男的交往，以后的风言风语要多难听有多难听，他甚至能理解为什么邱贻可隔一段时间就大张旗鼓的找一个女公关交往，但是他不理解他今天为什么忽然在业内人面前扯着自己走了。  
“因为许昕？”邱贻可下巴轮廓因为咬着牙变得更加立体，陈玘看到他直视路况的侧脸，心又像被什么锤了一下，果然见面了之后感受会更加强烈，况且他感觉他好久没看到他了。  
“许昕呢？”邱贻可从口袋里掏出口香糖嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼着。  
“他先走了。”  
邱贻可拐了个弯看着路况漫不经心的说：“他倒是厚道。”  
“什么？”  
“那个女偶像，和方博电视剧里的男二在交往。”  
陈玘忽然转过来，  
“你怎么知道？”  
“自己的艺人的共演者的背景调查还是要做的。当时我觉得就有问题。即二连三的新闻一来。”邱贻可漫不经心的说着。  
这次又是靠什么打听到的？邱贻可间谍？  
陈玘这句话已经到了嘴边，硬生生的咽了下去，他觉得这句话可能有点讽刺邱贻可也是从自己这里知道马琳以前的事。  
邱贻可斜着眼睛望了他一下。  
陈玘也没理他，  
“你还在生我的气吗？”  
“没。”陈玘捂着嘴看着街道敷衍似的说。  
“那你亲我一下。”这句话一说出来，他也靠边停车了。陈玘吓得看一下四周：“你是不是疯了，你自己开着多招风的车你不知道吗？”  
邱贻可却笑了继续上路。  
果然，不知道他在想什么，也许永远也不知道。  
这件事让他有点不安，他瞥了一眼嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼着糖块的邱贻可觉得他似乎也不是很开心。  
等他们进了那间顶层公寓，马上，邱贻可就把陈玘挤在门后的墙角亲吻起来。  
先是唇没完没了缠绵，被亲的觉得世界都转起来，然后是耳边湿热莽撞的呼吸，一边朝着卧室移动一边替他们宽衣解带等到卧室的时候一言不发的邱贻可就把他推倒在床上，陈玘吃惊的呼吸停滞了一瞬但当他抱紧也倒下来的邱贻可的时候觉得这样也不错。  
在丝绸的背面交织体温的时候他仍然有一瞬间在想，他的确不懂邱贻可，他和那个记忆里的影子太不一样，可是他们为了现在相互试探争吵遥遥相望了十年。  
他选择杀死那个怀疑不安的自己来拥抱眼前的邱贻可。  
邱贻可的动作莽撞又笨拙，几次弄疼了他，身为一个绝对的S他不满的皱着眉头，开口的脏字在一个一个吻里融化，亲的他不耐烦的拨开邱贻可的脑袋，马上对方又会扑上来没完没了一样，陈玘叹了一口气就由他去了，在解开最后一层布料的时候陈玘想说，要是弄疼了我，老子绝对会踹死你。邱贻可像知道陈玘要说什么一样开始变得异常的温柔，每个动作的停顿都带着小心翼翼的算计和观望，等他也露出健硕的身体时候陈玘就忘了他的警告。  
羞耻还是来了，他被按在身底下觉得自己衣衫不整打开身体的样子有点不堪，他捂住眼睛，擦干了生理泪水，不经意泄出几声的呻吟在柔软的气音之后故意换成雄性的喘息，而邱贻可有点复杂他既温柔又粗暴，既热烈又疏离，他进行的很慢，但每一下都扎扎实实的铸满热情，他带着贪欲望着陈玘，偶尔却露出观察的神情，他能毫不客气的侵入他的身体却仍然小心计算着角度不让陈玘有任何负担，就连前戏都做到陈玘没了耐性。最后还是陈玘勾住他的腰，一副英勇就义的模样吻住邱贻可，他才侵入。  
而且他一直很安静。安静的让陈玘有点含糊，怎么你还不满意吗？  
最后结束的时候陈玘已经被折腾的没了骂人的力气，模糊的说：“你说你怕我，其实你更可怕啊。”  
说好的要杀死那个不安的自己呢？他砸了一下舌头有点泄气。邱贻可还沉浸在高潮的样子，薅住陈玘的头发粗暴的拎起他的下巴又吻了下去。

许昕走出来好久才慢下脚步，他停下来的时候发现刚才那么生气的理由，想到这想哭又想笑。这个时候电话适时的打进来：“小昕昕。”然后是电话那头哈哈哈哈的笑声。  
电话那边是张超，但是他明显听到马琳的笑声。  
“我看到推特了，你可以啊。”张超继续说。  
“别拿我取笑了。”  
“毕竟当时是我给你瞎出的题目，没想到事情变成这样了。”张超边说边憋不住笑了起来。  
“笑吧笑吧，你就尽情的笑吧。”许昕没了办法，无奈的听着电话里幸灾乐祸的笑声也跟着笑了起来。  
“别皱眉苦脸的，屁用没有。”马琳的声音突然从电话里传过来。  
“前辈。”许昕说，  
“啥？”张超笑够了。  
“请我喝酒吧。”  
“不请。”  
“喂！！！！”

“紧急企划，张超什么时候能结婚！” 郝帅念出了企划名称。  
许昕 张继科 马龙 郝帅 闫森 还有其他一堆若手艺人起哄一样喊着yeah 剩下张超一个人蒙蔽的看着大家。  
“话说张超今年你多大了。”郝帅走近张超问道。张超笑弯了眼睛看着相方：“你多大我就多大。”  
“36！！”郝帅大喊着：“36 还不结婚。”  
“好吵。”张超捂着耳朵无奈的笑着说。  
“再不结婚你就秃了！”  
下面的若手乱哄哄的喊着 对啊 对啊   
“所以，我们人间便利店温暖的大家庭，会关心到每个成员的吃喝拉撒和谁睡的问题。所以。”郝帅刚说了一半，  
“所以，我们今天真正的企划是 ：再一次紧急企划--许昕到底有没有和女偶像交往！YEAH!!"  随着张超的声音一落 演播室的大屏幕出现了以上字样。  
许昕先是一愣然后冲上台要挡住大屏幕的样子，马上被张继科拉了过来，许昕嘴里还求饶着：“太快了 太快了哥，不带这么密集的。”  
“毕竟通过上次紧急企划大家的努力，直接给你弄炎上了，所以我们这次决定再努力一次。”张超认真的看着许昕说。  
“别别别，这个是敏感问题，弄不好播放不了。”许昕双手摆出一阵风。  
“我们只想搞你谁管能不能播。”张继科大声喊到，被马龙狠狠的拍了一下，“放不了你给钱啊。”  
郝帅：“就是，放心我们到时候有优秀的剪辑师会挑能播的放。”

“CUT” 这条不错 过了 导演喊道，然后用很大的声音说：“方博越来越好了。”  
方博绕过女主演没有说话，他看到许昕和他的新闻，顺便看到了许昕在以往节目里说的话，许昕说的那个偶像并不是女主演，是自己。  
他看到许昕在节目里说，偶像谈恋爱怎么了。那一瞬间他宁愿相信许昕说的是真心话，他在片场听到女主演的经纪人在说那天晚上许昕有多不配合，他也能猜到许昕忽然生气离场的原因。只是所有的思绪都是单行线，向着没有对象的地方流淌，一切早就过去了。

“我们先捋一下事件的过程。”张超看着大屏幕出现了时间顺序，“先是去年年末的节目上他在即兴撒谎里说了和偶像交往过。”  
“我是被逼的。”许昕敏锐的感觉的闫森在人群里没有太多的热情参与进来。  
“然后是今年年初没有被拍到事件。”  
“事件？”许昕摸着下巴。  
“接下来就是在上次的节目里的，暴言。”  
“暴言？” 许昕再次吃惊。  
“被热心网友发现这一系列的联系。”郝帅继续说道。  
“都是瞎说，没有的事。”许昕摆手否认到。

说白了他在帮我啊，方博想着，许昕可以装作看不见记者直接回去的，他没必要过来，没必要和我们一起遍瞎话。手里咖啡的热气氤氲，脸上被白色的气体笼罩，许昕搂着他慢慢走回门厅，他在他的耳畔说：“有记者。”那个时刻让他无数回想的那个时刻，许昕似乎变回了拉他去海边的少年，一脸温柔和包容的说：“明明是我这里阴天怎么是你那里下雨了？”和刚刚在走廊见到的搞笑艺人完全不一样，方博叹了口气，咖啡有些凉了默默的嘬一口。

“我们找了刑侦科鉴定谎言的专家，专门来鉴定了关键证据，请看到屏幕？”郝帅开始cue vcr  
“喂 喂 搞得这么大。”许昕无奈的垂下头。  
“许先生在听到和偶像交往的这个词的反应是一个真实的反应，不是吃惊而是隐瞒的事实被戳穿之后的慌乱，但是很快他就回复了正常，属于一个平稳的编故事的状态，所以我觉得从他的反应来说是 80%但是他之后都是说谎的状态，但是他在说和偶像交往的时候的音调和语气都是十分真诚，甚至都有点愤怒，我认为是可信的，但是构不成他就是和偶像交往的绝对证据。”  
“这货在说什么？”许昕苦笑着指着大屏幕吐槽。  
“我觉得已经是铁证如山了。”张超严肃的装傻。  
“喂，要不是前辈我早就踹你了。”许昕警告着。  
“那你到你有没有事啊？” 张继科和马龙同时大声问道，整齐的许昕也憋不住笑了。  
“我的天。”他捂着眼睛笑了一会：“当然没有啦。”  
“但是我觉得很可疑啊。”一个若手忽然说道：“从来没听说过许昕前辈和谁交往，私生活就是个迷。”  
“闭嘴。”许昕回身恶狠狠的对着后辈说。  
“诶，但是他应该和常规班底关系好吧。”闫森终于开腔了，可怎么听都觉得有点别扭，马龙皱了一下眉头，张继科回头看着闫森，有点不可置信的样子。  
张超倒是坦然的继续说：“没有，我好想从来没和许昕一起喝过酒。”  
“我也没有。”郝帅认真的摆摆手。  
“我和他喝酒的时候是好久之前了。”张继科若有所思的回忆道。然后忽然问：“话说你最近都和谁在玩？”  
许昕也愣住了一下，“好像没谁。”  
空气冷下来，看得出来闫森的问题让大家都为难了，少了娱乐的味道，在这么下去这一段绝对因为冷场被剪，这个时候没有点能力的人谁都怕出来变的更冷场，  
“坏了坏了，这人就是个迷啊。啊 ，好吓人。"张继科忽然说道：“就是那种熟悉的东西一瞬间变得陌生的感觉。”  
“胡说八道什么呢？”马龙打了个配合，才让冷的场子稍稍回暖，大家借机开始七嘴八舌的议论纷纷，张超做了个安静的手势走到许昕面前：“说实话，你真的开心吗？”  
“什么问题。”郝帅小声吐槽，  
“诶？”许昕茫然的看了一圈：“认真的回答可以吗？”  
“可以。”  
“开心啊，一直有工作有节目录。”  
“不明白啊。"大家都歪着脑袋一副不能被说服的模样，许昕有个不祥的预感。  
“咱们就弄一个可以辨清的方式吧。”张超忽然说。  
许昕心里一凉。  
大屏幕亮起：大冒险考研真心话。  
“上装备。”  
一群人不容分说上来给许昕吊上了维亚和防护装备，  
“许昕你最近怎么成了卖力气的搞笑艺人了。”张继科看着架势笑了。  
但是当所有装备上全的时候大家脸上都有点堪忧：许昕被吊到了十米高，前面是汽油桶搭建的一度墙。”  
“接下来呢，许昕先是会下降到汽油桶的高度，然后大家都玩过秋千吧，把他挡道汽油桶墙出，用身体撞破这堵墙。”  
“诶？”  
“卧槽，这个太吓人了吧。”  
被横挂着的许昕已经吓得说不出来话了。  
郝帅在不稳定的气氛下也有点担心，他看了一看工作人员，了解到许昕的维亚已经设置完毕，强装着兴高采烈的样子：“来许昕，在你被发射之前最后回答我一下，到底有没有交往。”  
“没-----有 哇～～～”  
然后许昕就被射出去了。

“好像隔壁演播室出事故了。”方博听到后面一通杂乱。  
“维亚没有弄好。”  
“什么节目还要维亚。”  
“人间便利店。”  
“哦，那个纯搞笑艺人的综艺。”  
“好象是许昕。”  
啪，咖啡撒了。  
“下一场准备开拍。”方博刚站起来就听到副导演这么喊道。


	40. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 春 4

兼看到女主角和男二走在一起才发觉自己已经错过机会了，落寞和心痛都在脸上，颤抖的嘴唇马上被咬紧，他松了松领带做了两个深呼吸从办公室的门口走开了。  
拐过黑暗的走廊之后镜头一转一滴眼泪就划过嘴角，一秒不差。  
Flying-Z 的音乐一起，这一集就结束了。  
“Cut！ 方博不错。。。你那边冷静一下整理整理心情。”导演看到哭的不像样的方博有点吃惊，并招呼助理给他端上了热咖啡。  
助理显然是被方博哭的样子吓到了，身体也不敢接近直着手臂递过去杯子小心翼翼地说：“您好好休息一下。”  
方博哪里管的上咖啡，卸了妆直播隔壁的演播室，可惜那里早已经熄灯。  
“这里怎么了？”他回身抓到一个走廊的AD一脸无辜的看着方博：“恩？”  
“我听说有事故。”  
AD被吓得也磕磕绊绊的：“不，不清楚。”  
电视台的走廊跑了几圈没有看到上面写着许昕的休息室，跑到大门口茫然的看着来来往往的人，掏出手机---没有相关新闻。  
这个时候应该找谁？  
掏出手机的时候手指颤抖着看着那个许昕的名字，反正他都说了我们在一起喝酒过，打一个电话也没关系吧。  
嘟嘟嘟。  
“您拨打的电话现在无法接听请稍后再拨。”  
“妈的。”

维亚的一根线没有绑好，在俯冲的时候，许昕的脚打到了底边上，他反应很快直接抬起脚，蜷曲着下半身飞过去，但马上工作人员就按了强制停止键，只是俯冲的速度太快，许昕已经撞到了汽油桶墙，瞬间汽油桶七零八落的砸了下来，等许昕由于惯性荡回来的时候，维亚下降七八个小伙子一起冲上去抱住由于惯性还在往前飞的许昕。  
马龙完全被吓住了，他张着嘴原地不动的看着远处被一团人包围住的许昕，  
没事吧 ，没事吧，怎么样，右边右边，看着他的脚 这样的声音回荡在演播室，就这个时候张继科忽然跑过来一把拉住马龙的手狠狠一拽，同一时间一个摇摇欲坠的汽油桶正好砸到他刚才站的位置。  
“你们怎么搞的？”张超火气和他的音量激荡着整个空旷的演播厅。  
“许昕怎么样？”郝帅第一个冲了过去。看着许昕完全被几个人抱着，身上的黑线和保护装备被一件一件解除。  
“看什么热闹。给我躲开啊！”张继科则是转过头厉声厉色的对着马龙喊道。  
这么多事在这一瞬间聚集，马龙还是懵的，他只是恍惚的点点头：“哦."  
张继科捏了捏他的手又看了看他，过了一会才放开。  
“没事没事没事。”这是人群的中心传来了许昕的声音，所有人这才松了一口气。  
“摄像机停了吗？”他站起来看着工作人员问道。  
“当然停了。”张超眼睛窜着火，没有人敢大声说话。  
“停了干什么啊，就是脚没有绑好 耷拉下来了，我都蜷膝了。”许昕扫兴的一样说。  
“你小子要是觉得这样的突发情况比较博眼球的话，你就是疯了。”张继科把他从一堆设备里拉出来，抬头看了看摇臂：“看来今天的开会了。”给工作人员一个意味深长的眼神。  
“今天有的气生了。”张继科一边说一边看着张超在那瞪着眼睛喘粗气。  
“幸亏今天棚里没有找观众，否则。”郝帅看了一下台本又找工作人员确定：“拍了多久？”工作人员在张超的恐怖注视下颤颤巍巍的看了一眼：“可能就是4/3吧。”  
“就是啊，许昕的惩罚游戏没有拍啊。”  
开天窗绝对是不行，郝帅控制住暴走中的张超把工作人员聚集到一起开了两分钟的短会，  
“那就搞个吃东西的惩罚吧，没有什么危险和难度。”

“等等等等，这个走向不对啊。”摄影机的红灯一亮，许昕装着害怕马上冲着郝帅说：“上次也是这样。”  
“说来说去还是你的错啊。”张超吊儿郎当的靠着座位说：“没事撒什么谎话。”  
“那个是你起头的好不好。”  
“总之！推卸责任的话我们不想听。"  
“推卸责任？”许昕不可置信的重复了一句。  
“来吧，”  
工作人员端上一个玻璃杯里面都是密密麻麻的活着小鱼。  
“缺钙的现代人，喝了吧。”张超递过去，许昕愣愣的接住之后马上放下：“不对不对不对，太奇怪了，为什么每次我有点是就惩罚游戏啊。”  
结果还是许昕一口闷了几十条小活鱼，大家笑成一团，摄影机一停，  
“去医院。”马龙大手一挥，命令许昕：“赶紧看看腿上有没有什么问题去年才骨折。”  
“没事没事。”许昕看着骤然变得严肃的录影棚有点含糊。  
张超早就押着一堆工作人员去开会了，后面还跟着一脸无奈的张继科，郝帅回了休息室，就剩下马龙。  
“让你去就去，别废话。"马龙推着他往休息室走，两个人开始闲聊。  
“今年什么计划啊。”  
“我想开巡演，在8月份的M1预选赛之前。以前事务所说没钱不开，这次我们自费。”  
马龙看了一眼许昕：“巡演的有段子啊。”  
“在写 。。”  
“多少。”  
“十来个吧，但是能给观众看得也就八九个。”  
“全国巡演先来能洗练成三个就了不起了。”马龙一边想着一边说，他先走到了自己的休息室，转过身和许昕说：“我好想以前说过，你会蜕皮，但是没想到蜕皮之后变成这样了。”  
许昕对于马龙忽然这么认真的样子有点意外，“诶？”  
“没什么。”马龙拍了拍他的肩膀：“闫森那个人是从剧场上来的，对段子有点执拗，你也别太在意。”  
原来大家都看出来了，也都知道。许昕倒是踏实下来，笑得坦荡荡的：“但是起码我在节目上不会冷场。”  
马龙像是被搞烦了一样挥挥手：“你先去医院！”话音刚落就关上门。  
许昕卸了装就背包回公司和尚坤开会去了，手机早就没电了完全不知道隔壁拍戏的方博。

“给我躲开！”刚才张继科的样子又跳了出来，关上门之后马龙叹了口气，尽快的收拾好自己的包趁着张继科没有回来就溜走了。等他爬上计程车的时候看着自己的右手琢磨着：那家伙手心里都是汗啊。

“不是找理由，让你们做就做啊！”张超把手里的台本摔在桌子上，除了捂着嘴的张继科其他工作人员都抖了三抖。  
“这个都会出事 我们艺人怎么相信你们，我们怎么放心的做企划。”张超显然没有喊过瘾，就算王皓敲门进来他也装作没看到一样继续说：“今天因为什么成这样，你们说说吧。”  
就这样，工作人员一个一个的被迫发言，是不是被张超吐槽打断，张继科都琢磨着，张超装傻的时候都没这么流畅过，王皓也垂着个脑袋不说话。  
“五月份黄金周的时候企划还有爆炸，就这样我怎么相信你们？”张超这才舍得坐下。  
张继科偷偷的看着场上人的表情琢磨着什么时候开口合适。  
“人怎么样？”王皓才说话。  
“没什么事，那家伙挺机灵感觉到腿上松了直接蜷起来了。”张继科回答道，张超估计是喊累了，只是喝水不说话。  
王皓也观察着张超的脸色沉吟了一会：“这个事人命关天，我们制作方是100%的责任，今天就把所有的制作公司特效公司捋一下，这个team绝对不能再用，要找电影班底吧。”  
？？？  
“预算。”一个负责人小声的提醒道。  
“要是不能保证安全那就别做了."  
邱贻可得到消息之后恩了几声就挂掉了电话，转过头看着陈玘一脸怒气的质问：“你把你刚才说的话再说一次。”  
“就，就这样吧。”他把手机揣回口袋低着头看也不看陈玘。  
莫名其妙。  
陈玘第一的反应，撇了撇嘴，然后他薅着自己的西服就要走，邱贻可也没留，陈玘转过头看了一会那个背影，他想问个理由，又觉得有个理由也改变不了什么，那个杀死不安的自己拥抱邱贻可的想法现在看来可笑之极，到头来他仍然不懂他。  
从卑鄙的角度考虑是邱贻可得到了马琳的消息，成功的说服了Key person 刘国梁和孔令辉，计划，着手，实施 说服Key person都是管理学那里面的一套，如果是邱贻可的话，不会，即使没有自己他也会想方设法的弄到自己想要的东西，  
或者自己也是曾经是他想方设法弄到手的东西而已，然后就像其他物件一样，到手了就不要了？  
“许昕好像在节目上出意外了。”邱贻可说，  
“什么意外？”  
“维亚掉下来了。"陈玘转身就走，在临出门的时候说：“我上半年会跟着许昕他们到各地方巡演，七月份才有时间。。。”他抬起眼睛，窗边站在邱贻可也看着他，“不过告诉你也没什么用。”  
等一声门响之后，恢复了一个人的邱贻可，缓缓的坐在窗台上，身后是东京晴朗的蓝天和密密麻麻的街道。他靠在玻璃上，  
“龙珠，好像又让我扔掉了一颗呢。”

“都说没事了。”许昕嘴里叼着化验单，把钱包塞进口袋里，模模糊糊的说。  
陈玘没什么精神的开着车，一会他准备和许昕和还有尚坤开一个关于巡演的会。  
陈玘知道，许昕应该是被新冒出来的闫森刺激的不轻----对方是M1的冠军，在那个节目上说过：我们都是M1冠军，  
这个家伙，他瞥了一眼那个抱着肩膀坐在助手席看风景的人。  
笑是活着的，一瞬即逝又变化万千的只有在剧场，在人群里能得到滋养，许昕的剧场的工作从来没间断，这十年也是在剧场被观众投票选拔训练出来的，公布了自己的家事，又被家里除了名，担了个狂浪的虚名，如今还被同事嘲笑作为搞笑艺人生命线的段子不行，换了别人也许会实际的考虑：电视上混的好就可以，但是他手上这位啊，不要命只要强。  
“我说，我又不是要死了，你至于来回来去的瞥我吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你真的跟我们巡演吗？”许昕确认着，  
“怎么，嫌我碍事？”  
“不不不，就是你这么懒的人。”  
陈玘瞪了他一眼，瞪得许昕腿软，“我是说你女朋友没有意见？”  
陈玘停下来：“我哪来的女朋友？”  
“哦，分手了啊。”许昕咧开嘴笑了，笑得陈玘想把他当作邱贻可打一顿。

等许昕回家的时候已经是夜里，他慢悠悠的下了车往公寓里走，惊讶地停住脚步，擦擦眼睛，才缓慢的迈开腿。  
“晚上好。”方博站在被拍照的门厅那。  
“哦，晚上好。”许昕险些踩空一个台阶。  
风吹过，已经是晚春的夜里，樱花被翻扯下树枝，雨点一般落在他们二人之间，有一枚落在许昕的头上。  
“要不然进去说。”许昕指了指大楼里面，方博摇了摇头，“我就是想问问你怎么样了，我下午听说你们节目出了事故。”  
“啊。”许昕把书包甩在肩膀上，张开手臂：“你也看到了，什么事都没有。”  
方博点点头，  
“那就好。”他低头有点后悔就这么跑过来，没准许昕会觉得自己很麻烦。  
“笑就好了，笑一下。”他听到许昕忽然这么说。  
“恩？”  
“就，别愁眉苦脸的，也别担心，看到我就开心的笑了就行了。”他迈上台阶，和方博站在一起，对着外边吹落的樱花雨，  
“谢谢你。上次的事情你帮了我，要不然就说不清了。”方博闷闷的说，然后许昕则是自在的看着他，自在的方博觉得自己有点冒失，有点无礼，有点自作多情。  
“不用谢啦，不管你有什么事，我都会站在你这边的。”  
他侧过脸，看着许昕也侧过脸，  
“一直哦。”  
“一直？”  
“啊，如果我不知道的话，就算了，但如果我看到了。我知道了。任何时候，任何地点，任何条件。”  
“一直？”  
“一直。”  
那天晚上院子里落满了那一年最后的樱花。

“你看你卖的是梦想，我卖的是笑声，都是了不起的职业。”  
“。。。恩。”


	41. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の  夏 1

过了一个星期在方博的电视剧收视终于达到两位数的时候，许昕收拾好了行李赶往车站。  
他没有看到尚坤，不过也对，漫才搭档从来不会坐在一起，他问了陈玘，陈玘顶着黑眼圈闷闷的说：“他说他坐飞机过去。”  
介于陈玘不明朗的表情许昕回到了自己位置上放下窗帘开始睡觉，他丝毫没有注意到网上炒的沸沸扬扬的绯闻。  
张煜东和女主的事情终于被爆了出来。  
本来由于许昕介入插科打诨一样糊弄过去的事情被一堆不甘心的小报记者连夜蹲守终于发现这个当红的女偶像和新晋的男演员共同出入公寓的镜头，当然照片出现在八卦周刊的封面。  
首先炸了的当然女偶像的经纪公司，继而是张煜东的公司，方博在拍摄最后一集的时候看到两家经纪公司的大脑袋都出现在片场，严阵以待的架势让他后背一凉，继而他想到他那天在许昕的家门口的情景是不是也被拍下来过。  
但是他很快就抹去了不安，他记得，同样的那天晚上许昕说过，无论发生什么时候他都会和自己站在一边，他异常的笃信这句话，许昕就会站在和自己一边，他相信老天即使夺去他的所有但是最后的一点仁慈可能就是让许昕站在自己身边。  
大结局的镜头是方博追到了机场进行了告白，最后有情人终成眷属，他贡献了出道以来第一个成人的吻。  
在熙熙攘攘的人群里，拉着女主角到了角落，扣住她的长发吻了下去。  
吻戏是后来加上去的而且以现在的情况来说多少有点尴尬---对方是自己同事的女朋友，而且这个主演还是个偶像。  
他多少也在这个世界混了这么就，这点的尴尬早就忽略不计。  
当那个镜头拍完的时候他已经觉察到什么在悄悄的改变。  
果然当电视剧彻底杀青的时候，女主演宣布从所属的组合里毕业专心做女演员；张煜东那边也发表声明说两个人的确在认真交往。  
风浪四起，方博处在一个无风的风暴圈中，崔庆磊自然是提前打点好一切，本来就是和方博没有关系的事，他更严格的控制方博不被搅和进来，每天严格的接送，地下车库直接开到电视台大厦的后门，限制了方博出现在任何非会员制的娱乐场合，即使方博说出去和宋鸿远喝一杯的事情也要向崔庆磊报备。  
第二天和他宋鸿远出没一家酒吧的照片就在网络新闻上亮了相。  
同剧的男二和女主演一同出入住所，导致女主演直接偶像失格而毕业，男二也错失了一群饭群，同时方博仍然是那副游离神外的样子和他百年的好基友泡酒吧，这种强烈的对比产生的好感几十篇软文也赶不上。  
他演技尚可，这次的电视剧收视也小爆了一次，在剧组的敬业和每次都是一条过也让他赢得业内的好评，而这次强烈对比下也让路人买下的好感。  
最严重的就是本来他们的饭群和很早就开始观望的饭。  
偶像宅们看着几年前自己还买过股票的小奶狗忽然一转身成了条色气满载的小狼狗，扣着女主演的头发亲下去的时候，估计心脏早就跳到眼球上了，粉红的泡泡和带入的荷尔蒙让一众新饭疯狂的在推特上刷tag，随便老饭也安利了一下方博和宋鸿远的cp。  
在cp饭看来，这几波新闻下来，离他们吃宋鸿远和方博的喜糖不远了，毕竟除了刚出道那会传出来的绯闻，这么多年来方博连个一正经的合照都没有被抓住过，倒是和宋鸿远的双人消息弄得满世界都是，不仅保持着偶像的觉悟还免费送了好几年的糖。  
这样的偶像，买了股票就是一路看涨。  
方博看着新闻觉得崔庆磊简直就是邱贻可的复刻版，他是什么时候学会的这一套？

另一边许昕在各个城市里巡演，听到过冷场也经历过笑声，每次结束之后他会更改一部分段子和梗，力求能达到一场比一场热，尚坤心情也好的出奇，虽然他们私下早就很少说话，但是他能感受到，这个也是他想做的。  
陈玘偶尔会说几句，但是大部分他在打理他和尚坤的场次问题，还有协调马龙和张继科的的日程，毕竟远程遥控需要更多的时间，有那么一瞬间许昕觉得，陈玘的脾气比不上以前暴躁了，他偶尔皱着眉头，本来应该火冒三丈的事情他也只是叹了一口气找工作人员理论，一瞬间他恍惚看到陈玘眼角的皱纹才发现他们已经相伴走了很多年。  
“我就是被你们熬的没了脾气。”陈玘一次像是看穿了许昕的想法一样叹着气说，但是抽烟的姿势和神态还是拽拽的样子。  
在渐渐炎热的初夏他的衬衫都是褶皱，汗液还打透了他的后背，他垂头丧气的坐在后台出神的样子也让许昕有点悲从中来的意思，他们都老了，而且老的一事无成。  
一次由于人间便利店录制，在巡演的间隙许昕匆匆赶回东京，在报纸上知道张煜东已经公开和那个女主演交往，并且付出了很大的代价，那么一瞬间他在久违的东京天空之下感到的不是侥幸而是一丝羡慕。  
过后又觉得自己这个人太贪心，想要的太多。  
他身后是Flying Z 大型的专辑宣传海报，方博站在最中心的位置，很多少女尖叫着冲着海报拍照，他看着手机上的新闻，默默的劝自己：你不要和别人比。你比不了。  
王励勤知道他回东京了要和他吃饭，他就说晚上有时间，王励勤那边沉默了一会说晚上有一些事情，他想了想：那就只能到七月份了。王励勤提出来六月份他也会去大阪，可以在那里聚一聚，离开了首都圈的这帮小报记者没准是个更好的选择。  
许昕按了个好就参加了录影。

企划是张超想的，两个月不见他瘦了挺多，许昕去他休息室的时候看到他正顶着那张万年不变的铁面和工作人员开会，在许昕推门进屋打招呼的时候抬起眼皮敷衍的说了个好，就不再看许昕了。  
从郝帅的休息室里传来了小孩的声音，他才想起来去年郝帅家添了个小女儿。他又想起了刚才张超那张铁面，不知道什么时候能从张超的休息室听到小孩的笑声而不是脏话。

企划呢，是回到小学校，穿着各自小学的衣服回忆童年玩游戏，租下了一个废弃的小学校，许昕整集都在被搪塞和取笑原因很简单，他的童年和其他人都不太一样。  
“哦，对你是少爷来着。”张继科拿着球敲了一下许昕。  
“哦哦，小学车接车送吧。”  
许昕就开始像背课文一样说着他前几年在节目上主打自己富家公子人设的故事，结果就是大家做的游戏他不知道，大家吃得统一午餐他没吃过，无知中透着一股让人想打的狂劲。  
对于这些他早就驾轻就熟，自然效果不错，只是同样参加节目的闫森仍然冷着脸，让许昕多了一层疑虑，他知道闫森是看不惯自己没有段子还这么红，但是这一次他有点意识到，没准闫森不喜欢自己的地方可能在别处。  
录制之后他就找不到陈玘的人，打了电话都是盲音，走路走到了新宿吉本的剧场看到水牌子打出了闫森的名字---仔细想来他还没怎么在观众席看过他的段子。  
鬼使神差的，买了票就坐在不前不后的地方，看了一会---他笑不出来，他不断的变更着坐姿，周围人的笑声听起来都充满了威胁，这个是M1冠军的水平。  
正当他数着梗的数量的时候一个人的影子闯进的视野。  
这个人的身影太熟悉了，即使他没有穿着秀着定纹的衣服。  
王励勤坐在他前两排的地方，挺直的肩背和说不上来的疏离感让他在观众席中很是显眼。  
为什么？  
许昕在周围的笑声里迷惑了很久这两个完全没有任何交集的人，王励勤是个专注歌舞伎的戏痴。  
为什么？  
今天许昕明明说了自己晚上有空，但是王励勤并没有提到他晚上要做什么。难道他晚上要做的就是来看一场漫才吗?  
他在散场的人潮中恍恍惚惚的想着，那个高个子又在前面，他明明走向了后台。  
许昕转了个弯也走向了后台，自然没有人拦着王励勤，工作人员看到许昕的脸也打了声招呼就过去了。  
走廊的人行踪匆匆偶尔几个人侧目看着王励勤有点眼熟的样子，但是没有太在意就等着下一场表演，看到许昕之后打了个招呼，许昕点着头敷衍着，看着王励勤的身影消失在了闫森的休息室门口。  
一个想法忽然炸开，为什么王励勤对今天晚上的行踪闭口不提，为什么闫森会对自己有那种态度。  
还没等那个想法被许昕好好捋顺的时候，他看到王励勤冲着自己走过来，两个人目光撞到，都尴尬的停在原地，随即那扇门也被闫森拽开，他一手拎着自己的包一手抓着门，看着他们两个马上就一副局外人的模样走掉了。  
许昕站在原地想不出任何好笑的话来缓解现在的尴尬。那一刻王励勤让他觉得十分陌生。

“没有人能发现我们今天说的话。”王励勤打开了房间，示意许昕进来。另一家高级俱乐部，昏暗的灯光，安静的低头不语的服务人员似乎已经习惯了王励勤一样，听到名字就开了一个包厢。  
许昕站在门外看着王励勤熟门熟路的走进去坐在最里面的沙发上抬着头邀请自己。  
王励勤并没有在督促许昕进来，他没有什么太多的表情也没有被戳穿之后的慌乱而是静静的看着许昕关上了沉重的木门。  
“为什么？/。。。怎么发生的？”许昕低着头，看着自己来回搓握的手指。  
他小心翼翼的挑选着问句，对方的王励勤则是显得坦荡荡的。  
“很久之前我们就认识，在剧场里。我去看你的漫才的时候。他也在。”  
许昕听到这他决定不想听了，他们之间发生过什么他一点兴趣也没有，他听了也不会怎么样。  
对，他听了也不会怎么样，一切都不会改变。王励勤早就结婚了，他为什么结婚他和自己心知肚明，甚至外边的八卦小报都知道，他根本不喜欢他的妻子这回事许昕也知道，他也知道他妻子同样并不太喜欢他。  
想到这他站起来。居高临下的看着王励勤：“你们自己的事自己小心。”  
“没有人能反抗。”王励勤对着许昕的背影说。“没有人能反抗。”  
“我能。”许昕说道。  
“你早晚会回来的。”王励勤说道：“你只是出去玩一圈，回来还是会回来的。”  
许昕被吓到了一回头看着王励勤：“你也是这么想的吗？”  
“轮不到我想，出生在这种家庭，有什么多想的余地。”王励勤淡淡的说他伸手把镇在冰桶里的酒瓶拿出来，倒上两杯酒：“你会回来的，这里是你的家，你四岁登台，一些东西早就在你的血液里，你跑不掉。”  
“你只是缺少一个帮手而已。”许昕说出了王励勤目前的困境。  
“对，所以你会回来。”王励勤继续说，他丝毫没有怀疑他现在说的话，他甚至准备说出更加残酷的话：“我和闫森的现在就是你和那个男孩子的未来。”  
许昕甚至有种挥手去打王励勤的冲动，但是他知道如果在这个俱乐部里动了手难免不被传出去，他强忍下来，拽开门就走，不再在乎留下王励勤一个人。  
等他跑到楼下的时候才有功夫讨厌自己这个瞻前顾后的习性。

陈玘是被张超和郝帅叫走的，并且在饭桌上看到了马琳，那人夹着烟卷对自己笑得有点尴尬，这样让陈玘一时间也困在个室的门口，进去也不是，出去也不是，还是张超一把把他拽进屋里。  
“早就该这样了，大家都是同期，搞得那么尴尬。”  
席间大部分都在谈搞笑的事情，当然制作人的话也难免。  
王皓这个名字被提到五分钟之后马琳就说出了邱贻可这个名字。  
“这个人就是个病菌啊，和他沾边的人都成了工作狂，你看看王皓，我也快了，连那个孔令辉在酒桌上也说了半天节目企划和收视率的问题，而且张超，我去了人间便利店的企划会议几次，我怎么觉得你也越来越像他了呢。"  
陈玘不吱声，低头喝着酒，一杯比一杯急。郝帅知道和自己没太大关系就看着手机里自己女儿的视频。  
张超来了兴致和马琳就这最新的企划聊起来，中间还穿插着，哪个艺人能干，哪个艺人不行之类的品评。  
“话说邱贻可到底怎么想的？我怎么觉得他好像对搞笑艺人比对偶像有兴趣呢。”郝帅收起手机加入了谈话。  
马琳想了想，“我觉得他对这些都没什么兴趣。当初他来找我的时候我就觉得有点奇怪，他怎么知道的那么清楚，一开始也以为他是真的喜欢搞笑，把他那套电视理论说让人心动，我才和他回来的。后来吧。”马琳一边巴拉着手边的啤酒杯一边斟酌着措辞，“我觉得他对什么都没什么兴趣，他只是想成功，在电视业成功，如果说搞定搞笑艺人是成功路上需要的，他就想方设法的搞定，与其说什么激情啊，理想啊，不如说他这个人都算好了，在哪里他需要谁他就争取谁。”  
站起来的时候凳子剐蹭在地板上 呲啦的一声，陈玘猛地站了起来。  
“你去哪？”张超看着一脸通红的陈玘关心的问。  
“我出去醒醒酒。”陈玘推开门就走了。他实在不想在听到邱贻可这个名字。  
东京还在梅雨季，路面湿湿的倒影着灯光，他拐了个弯发现了一家小店。因为门口的菜单上写着炒饭，他就想，吃一碗炒饭也不错。  
“欢迎光临。”  
就是一家不起眼的饮食店，店面不大，但是收拾的很干净，内饰也漂亮，服务员满脸笑容的摆上餐具，推荐道：“炒饭的话 我们店里有一个特色的番茄酱炒饭哦，要不要试试。”  
陈玘扬了扬眉毛，难得顺从的说了好。  
端上来就是带着一点番茄酱的蛋炒饭，味道还可以，尤其在半夜喝了酒饿得慌的时候，他还想着那边的谈话里邱贻可的话题有没有结束的时候，一个身影推门而进，服务员看到她进来直接说了：“晚上好。Yuki桑。”  
陈玘看着好久不见的Yuki突然出现在这个街头的饮食店里，想着东京还真是小。

“最近怎么在电视上不太见你。”他和Yuki并排走在外边湿漉漉的路面，看着很多店已经开始打烊，应该是午夜两三点的模样。风吹过来他的酒已经醒了一半。  
“我这不是开了个店吗？”Yuki还是那种大大咧咧的样子，声音不小。  
“不想做电视明星了？”陈玘转过脸看她。看着她晃了晃自己的左手：“订婚了。想着踏踏实实的做点什么。”  
陈玘看着那颗不小的钻石说：“恭喜啊。”  
“对我的事没什么兴趣吧。” 她用胳膊肘怼了一下低着头的陈玘，脚下一滑幸亏马上被陈玘扶住手肘。  
“路面这么湿你闹腾什么。”陈玘一边嗔怪她一边小心的扶他站直。  
Yuki抬头看着他，眼睛里也水盈盈的沉默了一会：“那个番茄酱炒饭比起你的怎么样，我还是觉得你当时做的挺好吃的。”  
陈玘这才想起来，原来他曾经也做过这样的炒饭。而且被Yuki盯的一时有点慌乱，松开了手，低下头避开那双眼睛打趣的说：“怎么着，怕我管你要开发费啊。”  
但Yuki似乎并没有打算被这个玩笑茬过去，她打定了主意要今天晚上说点什么，她现在过得不错，但在这个时候看到陈玘这件事被她解读为是最后的一个机会，于是，她撩了一把头发，站在马路中看着陈玘：“你知道吗，你这个人最让人搞不懂的就是，你总是对所有人都不设防，嘴巴不饶人，肆无忌惮的同时让人觉得和你距离那么近，但是总会有那么一次，你忽然推开对方，不论是谁。如果是一直拘谨有城府的人这样的话其实伤害不是很大，但是越是被你这样的人忽然推开越是让人难过。”  
“你在说什么啊。”陈玘皱着眉毛瞪了她一眼，自顾自的往前走。  
Yuki马上跟了上来：“我是说真的，为什么当初让我住在你家里，为什么我搬出去之后一副由我去的样子？”  
“我错了，我不应该让你住在我家行了吧。”陈玘消极抵抗。  
“我是说真的。你就是超级好让人接近，但是一旦过了一点你就迅速把人推开。而且那条线只有你知道在哪里。”  
“大家不都是这样吗？”  
“大家不是这样的。”Yuki忽然大声的反驳他，惊得陈玘睁大眼睛看着她，他也不知道对方哪来的火气，让他觉得有点，莫名其妙。  
“你发什么疯。”陈玘小声的问她。  
“我喜欢过你。你知道吗？”Yuki 终于说出来，直接得陈玘有点含糊。但是他看着Yuki的表情觉得自己逃不过去了。只能僵硬的点点头。  
“但是你好像从来没喜欢过我呢。”Yuki安静了几秒苦笑着说。  
陈玘不知道该说什么，他甚至闹不清自己有没有喜欢过Yuki，也许她是对的，是自己的原因，当时温吞的接纳了她，又不去挽留她，知道Yuki喜欢自己，但是从来也不说破，在Yuki走之后安慰自己说是因为他陈玘给不了Yuki 想要的生活，实际上只不过找个理由搪塞而已，对于Yuki的热情他有的时候怕麻烦会含糊的接纳，有的时候干脆就逃掉。  
“我，对不起。”他想了半天才想到道歉，果然自己很差劲，只会找对于自己有利的借口。  
“我不想给自己找什么借口，可能我真的是伤到你了，我道歉，但是除了道歉我什么都做不了，也许你说的对，我经常找借口逃避，怕麻烦啦，觉得自己不稳定，任何借口在抗拒你以前的一次次试探，如果我当时强硬一点也不会这样，其实我也不太值得你喜欢。”陈玘认真的说，他慢慢的踱步往回走，Yuki一声不响的跟着他。  
“但是，Yuki ，你现在挺幸福的，你看你手上的戒指，我希望那个人会给你你想要的生活，在我这你什么都得不到，不怕你笑话，我甚至给不了我自己想要的生活。”  
等他们慢慢走回那个居酒屋，就停下了。  
“我和我的朋友在这里喝酒，我要回去了，我希望你一切都好，如果你不想，我再也不会擅自出现。这样对你我都好。”  
强光打过来，一辆车急匆匆的在他们面前刹车，陈玘见状下意识伸出手把低头不说话的Yuki拉到自己的身后。那辆车停在他的膝盖前。  
是邱贻可。  
时隔几个月邱贻可忽然出现在这条湿漉漉的街上。  
他没什么变化，下车之后扫了陈玘的方向一眼，和后他身后的Yuki，略去了打招呼的话：“张超是不是在这。”他朝陈玘问道。


	42. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 夏 2

没有等陈玘回答，邱贻可就跑进店里，过一会陈玘才发现邱贻可后边还跟着王皓。  
“发生了什么。”陈玘薅住王皓的衣服急匆匆地问。  
“八卦周刊，爆了点张超的事情。明天就要见报。”王皓简短的说了几句话的功夫就看着邱贻可后边跟着一大串人走出来。  
“帐结好了。”邱贻可转过身和出来的人说：“现在你们得回吉本的本社，想想怎么对应。”邱贻可给陈玘一个后脑勺，然后郝帅，张超，马琳坐上了王皓的车，王皓按下窗户：“你不上来？”  
邱贻可摆摆手：“我不是吉本的人，有什么消息你告诉我就行了，我公司还有点其他的事。”  
陈玘摇摇头：“他们不是我的艺人，我明天就和许昕继续去巡演了。”  
王皓看了一眼他们俩也不多理论，一脚油门就没影了。  
等这条街安静下来的，陈玘才发现Yuki早就没了踪影。只剩下他前方站着邱贻可。  
然后那人缓缓的转过来。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”陈玘机械的重复。  
邱贻可看了他一会，上下打量了一会，欲言又止了一会。  
“我先回去了。”陈玘低着头往街头走，没有等邱贻可开口。  
“你等会。”邱贻可叫住他。  
陈玘还没回头就听到邱贻可继续说：“那人和一个饮食连锁店的老板订婚了，而且她未婚夫有点黑色背景，你不要和她纠缠。”  
陈玘猛的转过来，狠狠的看着邱贻可嘴里吐出几个字：“要你管。”  
“吉本的经纪人传出来和有黑色背景的人交往的话，对谁都不好，你得想想你手上的艺人。”邱贻可继续说道。  
“啊啊啊，现在轮到你来教我怎么做个好经纪人吗？邱先生。”  
“我只是提醒你。”  
“她和谁结婚和我有什么关系，我只是今天恰巧碰见她而已。”  
邱贻可不说话了，他低着头，陈玘也看不清他的表情。他有心说，咱们都分手了要你管，又觉得这个话有点酸唧唧的。他忍住了，但是他没有忍住下面的话。  
“我是那样吗？”他轻轻的问。声音小到让邱贻可抬起头吃惊的看着他。  
与此同时他口袋里的手机一直在震动。震得他胸口一阵麻。但是他没有动，只是询问一样看着陈玘：“什么？”  
“就是，忽然把人推开，阴晴不定。又有点优柔寡断。”Yuki刚才的话，加上时隔很久他忽然看到邱贻可。在这条湿漉漉的街上，他把这两个事忽然联系起来，不知道是不是受了Yuki的传染，非的在一切结束之后还固执的要个说法。  
邱贻可的手机一直没完没了的震动着，就在他左胸口的口袋，但是他觉得这个和他心里一阵痉挛一样的抖动没什么关系，他深呼吸了一口，“没有，你没有。”  
陈玘显然没有得到任何安慰，他息事宁人一样点点头，“算了，你也说出不来什么新花样。忙你的去吧。”他转身继续慢慢走远。  
这个时候邱贻可另一个口袋的手机也没完没了的震动起来，他猜前一个应该是王皓，后一个应该是Nagisa。  
他快走了几步捉住陈玘的手，急匆匆的说：“不是的，你没有。”  
陈玘被他这么弄有点吃惊的缩了回来，“干嘛。”恶狠狠的语气，但是表情却柔软许多。  
“我不知道谁和你说了什么，你就记得你没有。所有说你不好的都是错的。”  
陈玘听到他的话，也听到他浑身震动嗡嗡的声音，便换上了不耐烦的表情：“忙你的去吧，词汇量贫乏成这样还安慰人呢。”  
说着他甩开了邱贻可。  
“老子自己找自己的幸福去了，你就等着过劳孤独死吧。”他没有等邱贻可再说什么就走了。  
邱贻可盯着陈玘的身影摸出电话：“Nagisa我在xx街口接我一下。”  
等他爬上车的时候Nagisa看到他脸色不佳。但是没有细问。过了一会听到邱贻可自己絮絮叨叨的说：“我怎么那么讨厌那个女人。”  
陈玘一个人拖拖拉拉的走在路上，累得不想抬脚走路，他和邱贻可分手的理由想了无数条，比如邱贻可为了搞定搞笑艺人，但是这个被他很快的否决了----邱贻可是个痴迷成功的人，但是他不至于这么做；可能是厌倦了到手了之后就分开，毕竟这人是个有名的花花公子，但是当他这么想的时候又觉得把自己自己当成了什么特别有魅力的角色，值得邱贻可这样的人来攀附；可能是他真的觉得这样交往下去难免不被发现，一个手底下都是小男孩的大经纪人，被爆出来耽于男色，且不说报纸杂志会怎么说，光是业内的风言风语都是他受不起的；或者他单纯是受着所谓以前记忆的牵引觉得他应该和自己在一起现在他忽然清醒，过去是过去，现在是现在。。。  
他自认为不是个心思缜密的人，但是竟然把这件事想了个千万遍，到了最后他仍然不知道邱贻可在想什么。暂时逃离东京这件事对他是个解脱，他和许昕他们走遍了半个国家，离远了也就能心平气和的觉得东京的那摊子烂事包括邱贻可都是离自己很遥远的旧事。  
当他拖着沉重的脚步迈上台阶回到空无一人的家的时候开始想：说不定真的需要相个亲成个家什么的。  
看一下存款，竟然比自己想象的多，活了这么多年这可还是头一遭，点上一颗烟，看了一眼时间，两三个小时后就要再次出发了，他可以在新干线上睡觉，就准备了一下换洗的衣服，日程表，等到太阳升起他给自己做早饭的时候再次觉得，老子应该结婚了。

张超的事第二天也见了报纸，几年前他和暴力团打架的照片和人证。  
舆论炸了锅，本来隔离反社会组织的法案在十年前通过，规定：任何白社会的人不可以和黑社会的人有一点瓜葛，他们吉本在这方面是吃过亏的，这个问题比哪个事务所都敏感。  
“关键是有没有人真的相信你。”经纪人掐着眉心说，  
张超已经说了无数次，不知道对方的身份，在喝酒时产生口角，再说那个都是好几年前的事情。  
“只要是 2001年之后的事情都是用于这个法令。”律师谨慎的提醒道。  
“你不能用几年前这个利用搪塞。”  
张超的手上除了人间便利店之外，还有四个节目，赞助商，广告公司，观众的投诉电话已经把电视台的宣传部打爆，据说吉本那天网络都比平常慢。王皓手上一个人间便利店 一个网络的节目都用的是张超，在这么下去，他就必须面临一个抉择：是换人 还是换节目。  
民营电视台说到底广告就是收入源，如果民怨太大，广告商有顾虑撤了广告就什么都完了。  
各个电视台早就找好了剪辑人员，暂时把张超的部分都剪掉，保证节目可以正常播出。但是接下来怎么办？  
张超已经在网络上写了一篇道歉信，说明了情况，却难掩悠悠之口，不知道从什么时候开始，人们开始要求艺人要有完美的道德。搞笑艺人也不例外。  
各个电视台的新闻解说节目都把那边周刊报道和张超的道歉信，还有那四个节目的对应说了个烂遍。挖空心思从各个角度解读这个事，很多艺人都是有自己的广播的，出了事不说也的说，你不说大家都觉得你在包庇同行，网络上滔天的民怨好像张超做了什么十恶不赦的大罪一样。  
本来因为冷面孔好感度一般的张超这次彻底的在各个节目上被剪了个干净。

不管你电视台是民营还是国营的，一个共识是：电波是公共资源，电力，基础设施，包括电波的传输，都是公共资源，你们怎么能让一个和反社会的团体有关系的人通过公共资源赚钱谋生?  
媒体自然是挖空心思找新的角度，找着找着自然就找到了邱贻可的头上，他和王皓一起开发的这几个节目都有张超。有人也爆出张超还是这些节目的主创。有的人又翻出邱贻可不知道利用什么手腕让NTV地震式换人的旧账。话里话外都在说如果ntv原本人马都在的话，根本轮不到邱贻可当家，如果他不当家王皓也没什么出头之日，如果这两个人都没什么话语权的话，张超这样的人根本不可能有今天这样的地位。  
被绕晕的人已经开始认为 张超 邱贻可 王皓这个利益集团和黑社会有什么关系。  
张超现在是众矢之的，唯一能做的就是谢罪和沉默。  
王皓能做的就是顶住压力游走在各个广告公司和电视台高层中，以确保节目不会被砍掉。比他还忙的是邱贻可。  
Nagisa给他打电话就是说最新的人事调整又出来了，Flying Z 划给崔庆磊全权负责，他邱贻可现在只有一个他带出来的天团，剩下的就让他专心看管没有出道的Jr。  
“这个完全是趁火打劫。”  
Nagisa不服气的说，“他们知道你在电视台那边出了事，这个时候把Flying z分出去了，谁都知道，Flying Z 因为方博那个剧又上了一个位置。”  
邱贻可默默听着，这几年他每一步都如履薄冰，一个危机完了之后马上又回来一个，这个只是新的危机的开始，他心里盘算着张超能不能保住，却没有太操心把Flying Z分走---他太了解崔庆磊了，如果分给别人他可能会担心一下，但是那人是崔庆磊，除了恶心他一下，什么都改变不了。  
“Chief，如果你想 。。。我马上辞职。”Nagisa忽然学会了省略去最忌讳的词来表达自己的意思了。  
邱贻可抬头看着她：“为什么辞职？我给你的待遇不够好吗？”  
“我是说。”Nagisa手里的原子笔敲击着桌面。  
“这些人事调动只是工作的一部分而已。”邱贻可淡淡的说。他站起来决定回家换个衣服洗个澡路上给王皓打了个电话，好死不死的在这个时候爆了出来---六月初期，下个月就要进入秋季档的调整，换人无所谓，只要节目还在就不愁其他。  
他洗了个澡之后就是早上了，给秦志戬的短信收到了回复，问他要不要一起吃个早饭，他人在东京郊外的一个高尔夫球俱乐部的酒店。  
等邱贻可开车到的时候已经接近八点，他三转两转找到了球场上和人聊天的秦志戬，他好像心情很好的样子，看到邱贻可走过来高声的说：“正好，给你介绍一下。”他把手指向身旁的戴眼镜的人：“这个是TBS 的总编导演。”  
一上午他们三个都在谈高尔夫球，怎么减少分数，怎么注意膝盖的动作，手腕和腰部的力量，不时在夏天的草地上笑弯了腰然后看着一杆之后一起说一句好球啊。  
等到中午吃饭的时候秦志戬和总编导演都有点疲态，只有邱贻可一个人还是精神抖擞的样子，按位置坐好之后秦志戬不经意的说：“到底是年轻啊，这么有体力。”  
“哪里哪里。”邱贻可说，  
剩下的他们就在讨论球杆之类的分别，哪个牌子更轻便，哪个用惯了。又说了这附近另一个高尔夫球场的草地质量。吃完了秦志戬决定去睡一个午觉，他抻着懒腰对邱贻可说：“我知道你忙，你忙去吧。”  
TBS的总编导演也笑吟吟的看着他，和他道了别，邱贻可开回都内的时候已经是三点了，回到办公室正好是四点半，五点的时候他准时参加了NTV和广告公司负责人的会议，那边手机嗡嗡震动着，王皓在里面和他说着吉本内部的变动，他想了想，调出了肖战的电话，还是没有打出去。  
等到会议都结束之后已经是晚上八点，准时，Nagisa拎着外卖的饭盒扔在他的桌子上。一言不发的下班回家。  
他办公室门外还是明亮一片，来来往往的经纪人捂着电话从一个一个办公室里窜出来，有的人抓住一支笔往自己的手心里写字，一个平常的加班的夜晚。

崔庆磊觉得他就是个普通人，能到这一步第一多亏运气好，第二还是多亏了运气好。  
人事调动出来的时候他还在工作现场，预先一点苗头都没有忽然就这么赶鸭子上架似的被升职，他不是没觉得有点问题，但他仔细一想，Flying Z借着方博电视剧的热度，专辑单曲终于爆了，他们那个十点档不温不火的节目的收视率也从一位数跳到了两位数，更让他觉得不简单的是，这个星期已经有好几个厂商来接洽，说是明年想用他们做代言。  
周雨定了下个季度的电视剧，方博定了明年春天的电影和一部电视剧，闫安也拿下了冬季开机的一个电影，刘丁硕在最后一分钟被另一个节目定成了固定班底秋季就开播，孔令轩则是被其他组合点名要他加入后辈的专辑制作。。。  
每个人似乎都找到了个自己的位置，就等着接下来在各个媒体轰炸，在这样的情况下单把Flying Z拿出来管也是合情合理，况且最近他忙到甚至没有其他的时间琢磨一下这个事背后和最近被八卦周刊穷追不舍的邱贻可有什么关系。  
方博倒是悄悄的觉察起这里的蹊跷，一点风声都没有忽然的升职，况且崔庆磊一直算是他们现场经纪人，也就是执行经纪人，重大决策一直是邱贻可来做，从他们还是Jr开始到现在超过十年，就这么忽然把邱贻可踢出去，还是在势头上升的时候，怎么想都有点不对劲。  
他感觉周雨最近也是有心事的样子，算到他们应该是感到这件事的不对，同样还有一点担忧---再也没有比邱贻可更合适的经纪人，在这个时候他忽然退出方博对崔庆磊能不能掌好这个舵还是存疑。  
当然他和其他的成员从来没有交流过，这种东西说了感觉像是在挑事也有点质疑公司政策的意思，多一事不如少一事，好在工作量呈几何数上升，在夏季的音乐祭上，他们的出场顺序也变成了倒数第二个，顺便在演唱电视剧主题歌的时候拿到了瞬间收视率第一。  
“果然电视剧的效应还在啊。”孔令轩无意中说了一句，方博知道孔令轩并不喜欢这首老套的情歌。

吉本那边的决定已经下:在没弄清楚之前，无限期的停止张超的活动，所有节目全部换人，接下来和张超有关的电视台也出了公告：节目继续，整合改版换人。  
郝帅在当天开了谢罪招待会，已经被隔离的张超完全不知情，同时这一年多只知道在社交网络晒孩子的他忽然写一个长篇的道歉信，替张超道歉。  
“我并不是说什么美谈，但是我和他认识超过二十年，人生的大半都是这么扶持着走过来，假如我的人生抽出张超这个名字，几乎没有什么剩下，虽然他做的事并不是什么值得原谅的事情，但是这个人对我的人生无比重要，所以我会推出人间便利店的录制和他一起来慢慢赢得大家再次的信任。”  
郝帅穿着一袭郑重的黑西服，面对记者阵营一遍一遍的说，我不相信他会和黑社会有什么瓜噶，但是他的确是采取了轻率的举动，作为一个演艺人士没有演艺人士的自觉才会有今天，我相信他会反省。”  
记者也是照章办事，有的故意大声喊挑事情，企图激怒郝帅，懒洋洋的问到：“你凭什么打保票，你全知道吗？”  
郝帅一副打不还口骂不还手的顺从样，“我没办法打保票，我只是相信他。”  
“那你凭什么相信他呢。”  
郝帅立刻说：“他的人生就是我的人生，我必须相信他。”  
就这样郝帅同样退出了人间便利店今后的录制，那篇文章和对待记者的话语又被各个新闻解说节目拿出来逐字逐句的分析。  
“听吉本内部的人说，郝帅的考虑是万一他和新的搭档进展的顺利的话，张超回归的时候会觉得自己的位置被抢占了，所以他干脆也跟着退出，至于会不会复出，怎么复出现在都是未知数，不过这两个人近几年都是有不错的收入，短时间内应该没问题，但是如果长时间，或者张超真的被证实与黑社会组织有牵连的话，今后就很难讲了。”  
所谓的艺能通在荧幕前侃侃而谈，  
“真的是很出色的应对。我觉得也给他和张超的组合挽回了一些同情分数，”主持人看着郝帅的道歉信感叹道：“张超有一个能干的相方。”  
就这样，震荡了一个星期的娱乐圈渐渐的平息下来。悄悄的，马龙和张继科被直接升级顶替了张超和郝帅的位置，而许昕被临时叫回东京，张超的部分被全cut之后，时长明显不够，而且制作班底也出现真空，马琳紧急被调到人间便利店的制作团队中，他拿出的第一个企划就是：全面讲解最让人困惑的许昕。  
完全是许昕主场的一期企划，棚内录制。  
开场就是张继科说：“你高兴什么呢。”  
许昕一脸无辜的说，难道不应该高兴吗  
“一般来讲，这么好的时间段，这么好的节目，单独做一期的话是值得高兴的，但是你也不想想我们节目经历什么呢。”张继科幽幽的说，被马龙打断了。

“这个可以说吗。”许昕认真又有点为难的问道，  
“你不知道吧，”张继科说：“TBS 马上有个新电视剧，大热漫改，主演是Flying Z的周雨，第一集方博还在客串。”  
许昕有点迟疑然后点点头，“听说了 很好看的电视剧。”  
“所以呢，我们就把你叫来了，一般来说 ‘什么我们NTV也不会输，搞出更好的节目。’但是我们决定不这么干。”  
许昕听出来话茬，眯着眼睛看着张继科咬着牙，  
“我们不会对打，就直接佛系。”  
“所以咱们这个是放弃企划吗？”作为许昕的相方，尚坤在后面添油加醋。  
“别说的那么难听。”张继科拍拍手：“就是进度中的缓冲环节。"  
“谁是缓冲环节啊！”许昕扬起手抗议。  
“你看看今天的阵容，我，马龙 ，你 你相方，闫森，还有这群名字都叫不上的三流艺人，没有一个花钱的。”  
“喂！”众人齐声叫住张继科。  
下面工作人员刚惊讶于张继科忽然把最忌讳的事在节目的最初说出来，早就做好cut的准备，但好在他功力够，把本来禁忌的东西化成轻松的笑话，开场几句话就把禁忌戳破，场子也热起来。

“你不觉得你有点问题吗。”马龙见缝插针的替他立人设。  
“从来没觉得。”许昕一脸无辜。  
节目一开始就是许昕在地方单独表演的视频，是他跟踪采访，许昕对着镜头说：“什么有意思的事情都不会发生。”  
黑暗的舞台他无神不太聚焦的眼睛盯着台下黑压压的观众，然后上台疯耍着，下台头上都是汗水，看着镜头：“你怎么还在？”  
等到节目最后还有许昕的单独采访，旁白说：我们以增加演出费作为条件，终于得到了他的同意。  
“小时候，”许昕摸着下巴：“就是普通的小孩啊，人群中心的那种。”  
旁白说：我们想采访许昕小时候的好友。  
这个时候又穿插出尚坤，他听到这个问题笑了笑：“那家伙从小就没有朋友。”  
节目结束之后许昕看了台本上的马琳才恍然大悟：原来这个是马琳用心良苦的把自己的人设从头到尾用更立体更好动，更奢侈的方式重新梳理了一次。  
他顶着歌舞伎贵公子的名字2年，顶着被驱逐出豪门的浪子3年，作为观众可能就是莫名其妙的看到一个歌舞伎的后生出现；过了两年这个人又变成个疯疯癫癫的浪子。  
而这个期的节目从他小时候上的贵族幼儿园开始，他显赫的家庭，他的初次登台，到他怎么忽然变成搞笑艺人，到他怎么公布了自己的家庭最后到现在这个浑身狂气的浪子，插科打诨一样都说的清清楚楚，人设的树立再也不是靠许昕星星点点的表现，而是整齐节目串起来，所有人都看到一个被贵族家庭束缚了本性的，搞笑艺人，许昕。  
在节目结束的时候他看着马琳抱着台本看着自己，“只有我才能把你变得更有趣。”  
那一刻许昕忽然觉得马琳有点帅气。

方博看了这期节目，他还在片场，闲暇时间电视刚好转到这里，人间便利店一直在年轻人中间很有口碑，加上是节目改版之后的第一次，大家都围着看了起来，依旧是笑声不断，只有方博在人群里苦着脸，他知道很东西，在一方面是可笑滑稽，但是在另一方面都是心酸。  
当他看到节目结束上打出 【搞笑艺人 许昕】的时候忽然想到那天晚上，许昕对自己说 “我们卖笑声，你们卖梦想，都是了不起的职业呢。”


	43. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 夏 2

没有等陈玘回答，邱贻可就跑进店里，过一会陈玘才发现邱贻可后边还跟着王皓。  
“发生了什么。”陈玘薅住王皓的衣服急匆匆地问。  
“八卦周刊，爆了点张超的事情。明天就要见报。”王皓简短的说了几句话的功夫就看着邱贻可后边跟着一大串人走出来。  
“帐结好了。”邱贻可转过身和出来的人说：“现在你们得回吉本的本社，想想怎么对应。”邱贻可给陈玘一个后脑勺，然后郝帅，张超，马琳坐上了王皓的车，王皓按下窗户：“你不上来？”  
邱贻可摆摆手：“我不是吉本的人，有什么消息你告诉我就行了，我公司还有点其他的事。”  
陈玘摇摇头：“他们不是我的艺人，我明天就和许昕继续去巡演了。”  
王皓看了一眼他们俩也不多理论，一脚油门就没影了。  
等这条街安静下来的，陈玘才发现Yuki早就没了踪影。只剩下他前方站着邱贻可。  
然后那人缓缓的转过来。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”陈玘机械的重复。  
邱贻可看了他一会，上下打量了一会，欲言又止了一会。  
“我先回去了。”陈玘低着头往街头走，没有等邱贻可开口。  
“你等会。”邱贻可叫住他。  
陈玘还没回头就听到邱贻可继续说：“那人和一个饮食连锁店的老板订婚了，而且她未婚夫有点黑色背景，你不要和她纠缠。”  
陈玘猛的转过来，狠狠的看着邱贻可嘴里吐出几个字：“要你管。”  
“吉本的经纪人传出来和有黑色背景的人交往的话，对谁都不好，你得想想你手上的艺人。”邱贻可继续说道。  
“啊啊啊，现在轮到你来教我怎么做个好经纪人吗？邱先生。”  
“我只是提醒你。”  
“她和谁结婚和我有什么关系，我只是今天恰巧碰见她而已。”  
邱贻可不说话了，他低着头，陈玘也看不清他的表情。他有心说，咱们都分手了要你管，又觉得这个话有点酸唧唧的。他忍住了，但是他没有忍住下面的话。  
“我是那样吗？”他轻轻的问。声音小到让邱贻可抬起头吃惊的看着他。  
与此同时他口袋里的手机一直在震动。震得他胸口一阵麻。但是他没有动，只是询问一样看着陈玘：“什么？”  
“就是，忽然把人推开，阴晴不定。又有点优柔寡断。”Yuki刚才的话，加上时隔很久他忽然看到邱贻可。在这条湿漉漉的街上，他把这两个事忽然联系起来，不知道是不是受了Yuki的传染，非的在一切结束之后还固执的要个说法。  
邱贻可的手机一直没完没了的震动着，就在他左胸口的口袋，但是他觉得这个和他心里一阵痉挛一样的抖动没什么关系，他深呼吸了一口，“没有，你没有。”  
陈玘显然没有得到任何安慰，他息事宁人一样点点头，“算了，你也说出不来什么新花样。忙你的去吧。”他转身继续慢慢走远。  
这个时候邱贻可另一个口袋的手机也没完没了的震动起来，他猜前一个应该是王皓，后一个应该是Nagisa。  
他快走了几步捉住陈玘的手，急匆匆的说：“不是的，你没有。”  
陈玘被他这么弄有点吃惊的缩了回来，“干嘛。”恶狠狠的语气，但是表情却柔软许多。  
“我不知道谁和你说了什么，你就记得你没有。所有说你不好的都是错的。”  
陈玘听到他的话，也听到他浑身震动嗡嗡的声音，便换上了不耐烦的表情：“忙你的去吧，词汇量贫乏成这样还安慰人呢。”  
说着他甩开了邱贻可。  
“老子自己找自己的幸福去了，你就等着过劳孤独死吧。”他没有等邱贻可再说什么就走了。  
邱贻可盯着陈玘的身影摸出电话：“Nagisa我在xx街口接我一下。”  
等他爬上车的时候Nagisa看到他脸色不佳。但是没有细问。过了一会听到邱贻可自己絮絮叨叨的说：“我怎么那么讨厌那个女人。”  
陈玘一个人拖拖拉拉的走在路上，累得不想抬脚走路，他和邱贻可分手的理由想了无数条，比如邱贻可为了搞定搞笑艺人，但是这个被他很快的否决了----邱贻可是个痴迷成功的人，但是他不至于这么做；可能是厌倦了到手了之后就分开，毕竟这人是个有名的花花公子，但是当他这么想的时候又觉得把自己自己当成了什么特别有魅力的角色，值得邱贻可这样的人来攀附；可能是他真的觉得这样交往下去难免不被发现，一个手底下都是小男孩的大经纪人，被爆出来耽于男色，且不说报纸杂志会怎么说，光是业内的风言风语都是他受不起的；或者他单纯是受着所谓以前记忆的牵引觉得他应该和自己在一起现在他忽然清醒，过去是过去，现在是现在。。。  
他自认为不是个心思缜密的人，但是竟然把这件事想了个千万遍，到了最后他仍然不知道邱贻可在想什么。暂时逃离东京这件事对他是个解脱，他和许昕他们走遍了半个国家，离远了也就能心平气和的觉得东京的那摊子烂事包括邱贻可都是离自己很遥远的旧事。  
当他拖着沉重的脚步迈上台阶回到空无一人的家的时候开始想：说不定真的需要相个亲成个家什么的。  
看一下存款，竟然比自己想象的多，活了这么多年这可还是头一遭，点上一颗烟，看了一眼时间，两三个小时后就要再次出发了，他可以在新干线上睡觉，就准备了一下换洗的衣服，日程表，等到太阳升起他给自己做早饭的时候再次觉得，老子应该结婚了。

张超的事第二天也见了报纸，几年前他和暴力团打架的照片和人证。  
舆论炸了锅，本来隔离反社会组织的法案在十年前通过，规定：任何白社会的人不可以和黑社会的人有一点瓜葛，他们吉本在这方面是吃过亏的，这个问题比哪个事务所都敏感。  
“关键是有没有人真的相信你。”经纪人掐着眉心说，  
张超已经说了无数次，不知道对方的身份，在喝酒时产生口角，再说那个都是好几年前的事情。  
“只要是 2001年之后的事情都是用于这个法令。”律师谨慎的提醒道。  
“你不能用几年前这个利用搪塞。”  
张超的手上除了人间便利店之外，还有四个节目，赞助商，广告公司，观众的投诉电话已经把电视台的宣传部打爆，据说吉本那天网络都比平常慢。王皓手上一个人间便利店 一个网络的节目都用的是张超，在这么下去，他就必须面临一个抉择：是换人 还是换节目。  
民营电视台说到底广告就是收入源，如果民怨太大，广告商有顾虑撤了广告就什么都完了。  
各个电视台早就找好了剪辑人员，暂时把张超的部分都剪掉，保证节目可以正常播出。但是接下来怎么办？  
张超已经在网络上写了一篇道歉信，说明了情况，却难掩悠悠之口，不知道从什么时候开始，人们开始要求艺人要有完美的道德。搞笑艺人也不例外。  
各个电视台的新闻解说节目都把那边周刊报道和张超的道歉信，还有那四个节目的对应说了个烂遍。挖空心思从各个角度解读这个事，很多艺人都是有自己的广播的，出了事不说也的说，你不说大家都觉得你在包庇同行，网络上滔天的民怨好像张超做了什么十恶不赦的大罪一样。  
本来因为冷面孔好感度一般的张超这次彻底的在各个节目上被剪了个干净。

不管你电视台是民营还是国营的，一个共识是：电波是公共资源，电力，基础设施，包括电波的传输，都是公共资源，你们怎么能让一个和反社会的团体有关系的人通过公共资源赚钱谋生?  
媒体自然是挖空心思找新的角度，找着找着自然就找到了邱贻可的头上，他和王皓一起开发的这几个节目都有张超。有人也爆出张超还是这些节目的主创。有的人又翻出邱贻可不知道利用什么手腕让NTV地震式换人的旧账。话里话外都在说如果ntv原本人马都在的话，根本轮不到邱贻可当家，如果他不当家王皓也没什么出头之日，如果这两个人都没什么话语权的话，张超这样的人根本不可能有今天这样的地位。  
被绕晕的人已经开始认为 张超 邱贻可 王皓这个利益集团和黑社会有什么关系。  
张超现在是众矢之的，唯一能做的就是谢罪和沉默。  
王皓能做的就是顶住压力游走在各个广告公司和电视台高层中，以确保节目不会被砍掉。比他还忙的是邱贻可。  
Nagisa给他打电话就是说最新的人事调整又出来了，Flying Z 划给崔庆磊全权负责，他邱贻可现在只有一个他带出来的天团，剩下的就让他专心看管没有出道的Jr。  
“这个完全是趁火打劫。”  
Nagisa不服气的说，“他们知道你在电视台那边出了事，这个时候把Flying z分出去了，谁都知道，Flying Z 因为方博那个剧又上了一个位置。”  
邱贻可默默听着，这几年他每一步都如履薄冰，一个危机完了之后马上又回来一个，这个只是新的危机的开始，他心里盘算着张超能不能保住，却没有太操心把Flying Z分走---他太了解崔庆磊了，如果分给别人他可能会担心一下，但是那人是崔庆磊，除了恶心他一下，什么都改变不了。  
“Chief，如果你想 。。。我马上辞职。”Nagisa忽然学会了省略去最忌讳的词来表达自己的意思了。  
邱贻可抬头看着她：“为什么辞职？我给你的待遇不够好吗？”  
“我是说。”Nagisa手里的原子笔敲击着桌面。  
“这些人事调动只是工作的一部分而已。”邱贻可淡淡的说。他站起来决定回家换个衣服洗个澡路上给王皓打了个电话，好死不死的在这个时候爆了出来---六月初期，下个月就要进入秋季档的调整，换人无所谓，只要节目还在就不愁其他。  
他洗了个澡之后就是早上了，给秦志戬的短信收到了回复，问他要不要一起吃个早饭，他人在东京郊外的一个高尔夫球俱乐部的酒店。  
等邱贻可开车到的时候已经接近八点，他三转两转找到了球场上和人聊天的秦志戬，他好像心情很好的样子，看到邱贻可走过来高声的说：“正好，给你介绍一下。”他把手指向身旁的戴眼镜的人：“这个是TBS 的总编导演。”  
一上午他们三个都在谈高尔夫球，怎么减少分数，怎么注意膝盖的动作，手腕和腰部的力量，不时在夏天的草地上笑弯了腰然后看着一杆之后一起说一句好球啊。  
等到中午吃饭的时候秦志戬和总编导演都有点疲态，只有邱贻可一个人还是精神抖擞的样子，按位置坐好之后秦志戬不经意的说：“到底是年轻啊，这么有体力。”  
“哪里哪里。”邱贻可说，  
剩下的他们就在讨论球杆之类的分别，哪个牌子更轻便，哪个用惯了。又说了这附近另一个高尔夫球场的草地质量。吃完了秦志戬决定去睡一个午觉，他抻着懒腰对邱贻可说：“我知道你忙，你忙去吧。”  
TBS的总编导演也笑吟吟的看着他，和他道了别，邱贻可开回都内的时候已经是三点了，回到办公室正好是四点半，五点的时候他准时参加了NTV和广告公司负责人的会议，那边手机嗡嗡震动着，王皓在里面和他说着吉本内部的变动，他想了想，调出了肖战的电话，还是没有打出去。  
等到会议都结束之后已经是晚上八点，准时，Nagisa拎着外卖的饭盒扔在他的桌子上。一言不发的下班回家。  
他办公室门外还是明亮一片，来来往往的经纪人捂着电话从一个一个办公室里窜出来，有的人抓住一支笔往自己的手心里写字，一个平常的加班的夜晚。

崔庆磊觉得他就是个普通人，能到这一步第一多亏运气好，第二还是多亏了运气好。  
人事调动出来的时候他还在工作现场，预先一点苗头都没有忽然就这么赶鸭子上架似的被升职，他不是没觉得有点问题，但他仔细一想，Flying Z借着方博电视剧的热度，专辑单曲终于爆了，他们那个十点档不温不火的节目的收视率也从一位数跳到了两位数，更让他觉得不简单的是，这个星期已经有好几个厂商来接洽，说是明年想用他们做代言。  
周雨定了下个季度的电视剧，方博定了明年春天的电影和一部电视剧，闫安也拿下了冬季开机的一个电影，刘丁硕在最后一分钟被另一个节目定成了固定班底秋季就开播，孔令轩则是被其他组合点名要他加入后辈的专辑制作。。。  
每个人似乎都找到了个自己的位置，就等着接下来在各个媒体轰炸，在这样的情况下单把Flying Z拿出来管也是合情合理，况且最近他忙到甚至没有其他的时间琢磨一下这个事背后和最近被八卦周刊穷追不舍的邱贻可有什么关系。  
方博倒是悄悄的觉察起这里的蹊跷，一点风声都没有忽然的升职，况且崔庆磊一直算是他们现场经纪人，也就是执行经纪人，重大决策一直是邱贻可来做，从他们还是Jr开始到现在超过十年，就这么忽然把邱贻可踢出去，还是在势头上升的时候，怎么想都有点不对劲。  
他感觉周雨最近也是有心事的样子，算到他们应该是感到这件事的不对，同样还有一点担忧---再也没有比邱贻可更合适的经纪人，在这个时候他忽然退出方博对崔庆磊能不能掌好这个舵还是存疑。  
当然他和其他的成员从来没有交流过，这种东西说了感觉像是在挑事也有点质疑公司政策的意思，多一事不如少一事，好在工作量呈几何数上升，在夏季的音乐祭上，他们的出场顺序也变成了倒数第二个，顺便在演唱电视剧主题歌的时候拿到了瞬间收视率第一。  
“果然电视剧的效应还在啊。”孔令轩无意中说了一句，方博知道孔令轩并不喜欢这首老套的情歌。

吉本那边的决定已经下:在没弄清楚之前，无限期的停止张超的活动，所有节目全部换人，接下来和张超有关的电视台也出了公告：节目继续，整合改版换人。  
郝帅在当天开了谢罪招待会，已经被隔离的张超完全不知情，同时这一年多只知道在社交网络晒孩子的他忽然写一个长篇的道歉信，替张超道歉。  
“我并不是说什么美谈，但是我和他认识超过二十年，人生的大半都是这么扶持着走过来，假如我的人生抽出张超这个名字，几乎没有什么剩下，虽然他做的事并不是什么值得原谅的事情，但是这个人对我的人生无比重要，所以我会推出人间便利店的录制和他一起来慢慢赢得大家再次的信任。”  
郝帅穿着一袭郑重的黑西服，面对记者阵营一遍一遍的说，我不相信他会和黑社会有什么瓜噶，但是他的确是采取了轻率的举动，作为一个演艺人士没有演艺人士的自觉才会有今天，我相信他会反省。”  
记者也是照章办事，有的故意大声喊挑事情，企图激怒郝帅，懒洋洋的问到：“你凭什么打保票，你全知道吗？”  
郝帅一副打不还口骂不还手的顺从样，“我没办法打保票，我只是相信他。”  
“那你凭什么相信他呢。”  
郝帅立刻说：“他的人生就是我的人生，我必须相信他。”  
就这样郝帅同样退出了人间便利店今后的录制，那篇文章和对待记者的话语又被各个新闻解说节目拿出来逐字逐句的分析。  
“听吉本内部的人说，郝帅的考虑是万一他和新的搭档进展的顺利的话，张超回归的时候会觉得自己的位置被抢占了，所以他干脆也跟着退出，至于会不会复出，怎么复出现在都是未知数，不过这两个人近几年都是有不错的收入，短时间内应该没问题，但是如果长时间，或者张超真的被证实与黑社会组织有牵连的话，今后就很难讲了。”  
所谓的艺能通在荧幕前侃侃而谈，  
“真的是很出色的应对。我觉得也给他和张超的组合挽回了一些同情分数，”主持人看着郝帅的道歉信感叹道：“张超有一个能干的相方。”  
就这样，震荡了一个星期的娱乐圈渐渐的平息下来。悄悄的，马龙和张继科被直接升级顶替了张超和郝帅的位置，而许昕被临时叫回东京，张超的部分被全cut之后，时长明显不够，而且制作班底也出现真空，马琳紧急被调到人间便利店的制作团队中，他拿出的第一个企划就是：全面讲解最让人困惑的许昕。  
完全是许昕主场的一期企划，棚内录制。  
开场就是张继科说：“你高兴什么呢。”  
许昕一脸无辜的说，难道不应该高兴吗  
“一般来讲，这么好的时间段，这么好的节目，单独做一期的话是值得高兴的，但是你也不想想我们节目经历什么呢。”张继科幽幽的说，被马龙打断了。

“这个可以说吗。”许昕认真又有点为难的问道，  
“你不知道吧，”张继科说：“TBS 马上有个新电视剧，大热漫改，主演是Flying Z的周雨，第一集方博还在客串。”  
许昕有点迟疑然后点点头，“听说了 很好看的电视剧。”  
“所以呢，我们就把你叫来了，一般来说 ‘什么我们NTV也不会输，搞出更好的节目。’但是我们决定不这么干。”  
许昕听出来话茬，眯着眼睛看着张继科咬着牙，  
“我们不会对打，就直接佛系。”  
“所以咱们这个是放弃企划吗？”作为许昕的相方，尚坤在后面添油加醋。  
“别说的那么难听。”张继科拍拍手：“就是进度中的缓冲环节。"  
“谁是缓冲环节啊！”许昕扬起手抗议。  
“你看看今天的阵容，我，马龙 ，你 你相方，闫森，还有这群名字都叫不上的三流艺人，没有一个花钱的。”  
“喂！”众人齐声叫住张继科。  
下面工作人员刚惊讶于张继科忽然把最忌讳的事在节目的最初说出来，早就做好cut的准备，但好在他功力够，把本来禁忌的东西化成轻松的笑话，开场几句话就把禁忌戳破，场子也热起来。

“你不觉得你有点问题吗。”马龙见缝插针的替他立人设。  
“从来没觉得。”许昕一脸无辜。  
节目一开始就是许昕在地方单独表演的视频，是他跟踪采访，许昕对着镜头说：“什么有意思的事情都不会发生。”  
黑暗的舞台他无神不太聚焦的眼睛盯着台下黑压压的观众，然后上台疯耍着，下台头上都是汗水，看着镜头：“你怎么还在？”  
等到节目最后还有许昕的单独采访，旁白说：我们以增加演出费作为条件，终于得到了他的同意。  
“小时候，”许昕摸着下巴：“就是普通的小孩啊，人群中心的那种。”  
旁白说：我们想采访许昕小时候的好友。  
这个时候又穿插出尚坤，他听到这个问题笑了笑：“那家伙从小就没有朋友。”  
节目结束之后许昕看了台本上的马琳才恍然大悟：原来这个是马琳用心良苦的把自己的人设从头到尾用更立体更好动，更奢侈的方式重新梳理了一次。  
他顶着歌舞伎贵公子的名字2年，顶着被驱逐出豪门的浪子3年，作为观众可能就是莫名其妙的看到一个歌舞伎的后生出现；过了两年这个人又变成个疯疯癫癫的浪子。  
而这个期的节目从他小时候上的贵族幼儿园开始，他显赫的家庭，他的初次登台，到他怎么忽然变成搞笑艺人，到他怎么公布了自己的家庭最后到现在这个浑身狂气的浪子，插科打诨一样都说的清清楚楚，人设的树立再也不是靠许昕星星点点的表现，而是整齐节目串起来，所有人都看到一个被贵族家庭束缚了本性的，搞笑艺人，许昕。  
在节目结束的时候他看着马琳抱着台本看着自己，“只有我才能把你变得更有趣。”  
那一刻许昕忽然觉得马琳有点帅气。

方博看了这期节目，他还在片场，闲暇时间电视刚好转到这里，人间便利店一直在年轻人中间很有口碑，加上是节目改版之后的第一次，大家都围着看了起来，依旧是笑声不断，只有方博在人群里苦着脸，他知道很东西，在一方面是可笑滑稽，但是在另一方面都是心酸。  
当他看到节目结束上打出 【搞笑艺人 许昕】的时候忽然想到那天晚上，许昕对自己说 “我们卖笑声，你们卖梦想，都是了不起的职业呢。”


	44. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 夏 2

没有等陈玘回答，邱贻可就跑进店里，过一会陈玘才发现邱贻可后边还跟着王皓。  
“发生了什么。”陈玘薅住王皓的衣服急匆匆地问。  
“八卦周刊，爆了点张超的事情。明天就要见报。”王皓简短的说了几句话的功夫就看着邱贻可后边跟着一大串人走出来。  
“帐结好了。”邱贻可转过身和出来的人说：“现在你们得回吉本的本社，想想怎么对应。”邱贻可给陈玘一个后脑勺，然后郝帅，张超，马琳坐上了王皓的车，王皓按下窗户：“你不上来？”  
邱贻可摆摆手：“我不是吉本的人，有什么消息你告诉我就行了，我公司还有点其他的事。”  
陈玘摇摇头：“他们不是我的艺人，我明天就和许昕继续去巡演了。”  
王皓看了一眼他们俩也不多理论，一脚油门就没影了。  
等这条街安静下来的，陈玘才发现Yuki早就没了踪影。只剩下他前方站着邱贻可。  
然后那人缓缓的转过来。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”陈玘机械的重复。  
邱贻可看了他一会，上下打量了一会，欲言又止了一会。  
“我先回去了。”陈玘低着头往街头走，没有等邱贻可开口。  
“你等会。”邱贻可叫住他。  
陈玘还没回头就听到邱贻可继续说：“那人和一个饮食连锁店的老板订婚了，而且她未婚夫有点黑色背景，你不要和她纠缠。”  
陈玘猛的转过来，狠狠的看着邱贻可嘴里吐出几个字：“要你管。”  
“吉本的经纪人传出来和有黑色背景的人交往的话，对谁都不好，你得想想你手上的艺人。”邱贻可继续说道。  
“啊啊啊，现在轮到你来教我怎么做个好经纪人吗？邱先生。”  
“我只是提醒你。”  
“她和谁结婚和我有什么关系，我只是今天恰巧碰见她而已。”  
邱贻可不说话了，他低着头，陈玘也看不清他的表情。他有心说，咱们都分手了要你管，又觉得这个话有点酸唧唧的。他忍住了，但是他没有忍住下面的话。  
“我是那样吗？”他轻轻的问。声音小到让邱贻可抬起头吃惊的看着他。  
与此同时他口袋里的手机一直在震动。震得他胸口一阵麻。但是他没有动，只是询问一样看着陈玘：“什么？”  
“就是，忽然把人推开，阴晴不定。又有点优柔寡断。”Yuki刚才的话，加上时隔很久他忽然看到邱贻可。在这条湿漉漉的街上，他把这两个事忽然联系起来，不知道是不是受了Yuki的传染，非的在一切结束之后还固执的要个说法。  
邱贻可的手机一直没完没了的震动着，就在他左胸口的口袋，但是他觉得这个和他心里一阵痉挛一样的抖动没什么关系，他深呼吸了一口，“没有，你没有。”  
陈玘显然没有得到任何安慰，他息事宁人一样点点头，“算了，你也说出不来什么新花样。忙你的去吧。”他转身继续慢慢走远。  
这个时候邱贻可另一个口袋的手机也没完没了的震动起来，他猜前一个应该是王皓，后一个应该是Nagisa。  
他快走了几步捉住陈玘的手，急匆匆的说：“不是的，你没有。”  
陈玘被他这么弄有点吃惊的缩了回来，“干嘛。”恶狠狠的语气，但是表情却柔软许多。  
“我不知道谁和你说了什么，你就记得你没有。所有说你不好的都是错的。”  
陈玘听到他的话，也听到他浑身震动嗡嗡的声音，便换上了不耐烦的表情：“忙你的去吧，词汇量贫乏成这样还安慰人呢。”  
说着他甩开了邱贻可。  
“老子自己找自己的幸福去了，你就等着过劳孤独死吧。”他没有等邱贻可再说什么就走了。  
邱贻可盯着陈玘的身影摸出电话：“Nagisa我在xx街口接我一下。”  
等他爬上车的时候Nagisa看到他脸色不佳。但是没有细问。过了一会听到邱贻可自己絮絮叨叨的说：“我怎么那么讨厌那个女人。”  
陈玘一个人拖拖拉拉的走在路上，累得不想抬脚走路，他和邱贻可分手的理由想了无数条，比如邱贻可为了搞定搞笑艺人，但是这个被他很快的否决了----邱贻可是个痴迷成功的人，但是他不至于这么做；可能是厌倦了到手了之后就分开，毕竟这人是个有名的花花公子，但是当他这么想的时候又觉得把自己自己当成了什么特别有魅力的角色，值得邱贻可这样的人来攀附；可能是他真的觉得这样交往下去难免不被发现，一个手底下都是小男孩的大经纪人，被爆出来耽于男色，且不说报纸杂志会怎么说，光是业内的风言风语都是他受不起的；或者他单纯是受着所谓以前记忆的牵引觉得他应该和自己在一起现在他忽然清醒，过去是过去，现在是现在。。。  
他自认为不是个心思缜密的人，但是竟然把这件事想了个千万遍，到了最后他仍然不知道邱贻可在想什么。暂时逃离东京这件事对他是个解脱，他和许昕他们走遍了半个国家，离远了也就能心平气和的觉得东京的那摊子烂事包括邱贻可都是离自己很遥远的旧事。  
当他拖着沉重的脚步迈上台阶回到空无一人的家的时候开始想：说不定真的需要相个亲成个家什么的。  
看一下存款，竟然比自己想象的多，活了这么多年这可还是头一遭，点上一颗烟，看了一眼时间，两三个小时后就要再次出发了，他可以在新干线上睡觉，就准备了一下换洗的衣服，日程表，等到太阳升起他给自己做早饭的时候再次觉得，老子应该结婚了。

张超的事第二天也见了报纸，几年前他和暴力团打架的照片和人证。  
舆论炸了锅，本来隔离反社会组织的法案在十年前通过，规定：任何白社会的人不可以和黑社会的人有一点瓜葛，他们吉本在这方面是吃过亏的，这个问题比哪个事务所都敏感。  
“关键是有没有人真的相信你。”经纪人掐着眉心说，  
张超已经说了无数次，不知道对方的身份，在喝酒时产生口角，再说那个都是好几年前的事情。  
“只要是 2001年之后的事情都是用于这个法令。”律师谨慎的提醒道。  
“你不能用几年前这个利用搪塞。”  
张超的手上除了人间便利店之外，还有四个节目，赞助商，广告公司，观众的投诉电话已经把电视台的宣传部打爆，据说吉本那天网络都比平常慢。王皓手上一个人间便利店 一个网络的节目都用的是张超，在这么下去，他就必须面临一个抉择：是换人 还是换节目。  
民营电视台说到底广告就是收入源，如果民怨太大，广告商有顾虑撤了广告就什么都完了。  
各个电视台早就找好了剪辑人员，暂时把张超的部分都剪掉，保证节目可以正常播出。但是接下来怎么办？  
张超已经在网络上写了一篇道歉信，说明了情况，却难掩悠悠之口，不知道从什么时候开始，人们开始要求艺人要有完美的道德。搞笑艺人也不例外。  
各个电视台的新闻解说节目都把那边周刊报道和张超的道歉信，还有那四个节目的对应说了个烂遍。挖空心思从各个角度解读这个事，很多艺人都是有自己的广播的，出了事不说也的说，你不说大家都觉得你在包庇同行，网络上滔天的民怨好像张超做了什么十恶不赦的大罪一样。  
本来因为冷面孔好感度一般的张超这次彻底的在各个节目上被剪了个干净。

不管你电视台是民营还是国营的，一个共识是：电波是公共资源，电力，基础设施，包括电波的传输，都是公共资源，你们怎么能让一个和反社会的团体有关系的人通过公共资源赚钱谋生?  
媒体自然是挖空心思找新的角度，找着找着自然就找到了邱贻可的头上，他和王皓一起开发的这几个节目都有张超。有人也爆出张超还是这些节目的主创。有的人又翻出邱贻可不知道利用什么手腕让NTV地震式换人的旧账。话里话外都在说如果ntv原本人马都在的话，根本轮不到邱贻可当家，如果他不当家王皓也没什么出头之日，如果这两个人都没什么话语权的话，张超这样的人根本不可能有今天这样的地位。  
被绕晕的人已经开始认为 张超 邱贻可 王皓这个利益集团和黑社会有什么关系。  
张超现在是众矢之的，唯一能做的就是谢罪和沉默。  
王皓能做的就是顶住压力游走在各个广告公司和电视台高层中，以确保节目不会被砍掉。比他还忙的是邱贻可。  
Nagisa给他打电话就是说最新的人事调整又出来了，Flying Z 划给崔庆磊全权负责，他邱贻可现在只有一个他带出来的天团，剩下的就让他专心看管没有出道的Jr。  
“这个完全是趁火打劫。”  
Nagisa不服气的说，“他们知道你在电视台那边出了事，这个时候把Flying z分出去了，谁都知道，Flying Z 因为方博那个剧又上了一个位置。”  
邱贻可默默听着，这几年他每一步都如履薄冰，一个危机完了之后马上又回来一个，这个只是新的危机的开始，他心里盘算着张超能不能保住，却没有太操心把Flying Z分走---他太了解崔庆磊了，如果分给别人他可能会担心一下，但是那人是崔庆磊，除了恶心他一下，什么都改变不了。  
“Chief，如果你想 。。。我马上辞职。”Nagisa忽然学会了省略去最忌讳的词来表达自己的意思了。  
邱贻可抬头看着她：“为什么辞职？我给你的待遇不够好吗？”  
“我是说。”Nagisa手里的原子笔敲击着桌面。  
“这些人事调动只是工作的一部分而已。”邱贻可淡淡的说。他站起来决定回家换个衣服洗个澡路上给王皓打了个电话，好死不死的在这个时候爆了出来---六月初期，下个月就要进入秋季档的调整，换人无所谓，只要节目还在就不愁其他。  
他洗了个澡之后就是早上了，给秦志戬的短信收到了回复，问他要不要一起吃个早饭，他人在东京郊外的一个高尔夫球俱乐部的酒店。  
等邱贻可开车到的时候已经接近八点，他三转两转找到了球场上和人聊天的秦志戬，他好像心情很好的样子，看到邱贻可走过来高声的说：“正好，给你介绍一下。”他把手指向身旁的戴眼镜的人：“这个是TBS 的总编导演。”  
一上午他们三个都在谈高尔夫球，怎么减少分数，怎么注意膝盖的动作，手腕和腰部的力量，不时在夏天的草地上笑弯了腰然后看着一杆之后一起说一句好球啊。  
等到中午吃饭的时候秦志戬和总编导演都有点疲态，只有邱贻可一个人还是精神抖擞的样子，按位置坐好之后秦志戬不经意的说：“到底是年轻啊，这么有体力。”  
“哪里哪里。”邱贻可说，  
剩下的他们就在讨论球杆之类的分别，哪个牌子更轻便，哪个用惯了。又说了这附近另一个高尔夫球场的草地质量。吃完了秦志戬决定去睡一个午觉，他抻着懒腰对邱贻可说：“我知道你忙，你忙去吧。”  
TBS的总编导演也笑吟吟的看着他，和他道了别，邱贻可开回都内的时候已经是三点了，回到办公室正好是四点半，五点的时候他准时参加了NTV和广告公司负责人的会议，那边手机嗡嗡震动着，王皓在里面和他说着吉本内部的变动，他想了想，调出了肖战的电话，还是没有打出去。  
等到会议都结束之后已经是晚上八点，准时，Nagisa拎着外卖的饭盒扔在他的桌子上。一言不发的下班回家。  
他办公室门外还是明亮一片，来来往往的经纪人捂着电话从一个一个办公室里窜出来，有的人抓住一支笔往自己的手心里写字，一个平常的加班的夜晚。

崔庆磊觉得他就是个普通人，能到这一步第一多亏运气好，第二还是多亏了运气好。  
人事调动出来的时候他还在工作现场，预先一点苗头都没有忽然就这么赶鸭子上架似的被升职，他不是没觉得有点问题，但他仔细一想，Flying Z借着方博电视剧的热度，专辑单曲终于爆了，他们那个十点档不温不火的节目的收视率也从一位数跳到了两位数，更让他觉得不简单的是，这个星期已经有好几个厂商来接洽，说是明年想用他们做代言。  
周雨定了下个季度的电视剧，方博定了明年春天的电影和一部电视剧，闫安也拿下了冬季开机的一个电影，刘丁硕在最后一分钟被另一个节目定成了固定班底秋季就开播，孔令轩则是被其他组合点名要他加入后辈的专辑制作。。。  
每个人似乎都找到了个自己的位置，就等着接下来在各个媒体轰炸，在这样的情况下单把Flying Z拿出来管也是合情合理，况且最近他忙到甚至没有其他的时间琢磨一下这个事背后和最近被八卦周刊穷追不舍的邱贻可有什么关系。  
方博倒是悄悄的觉察起这里的蹊跷，一点风声都没有忽然的升职，况且崔庆磊一直算是他们现场经纪人，也就是执行经纪人，重大决策一直是邱贻可来做，从他们还是Jr开始到现在超过十年，就这么忽然把邱贻可踢出去，还是在势头上升的时候，怎么想都有点不对劲。  
他感觉周雨最近也是有心事的样子，算到他们应该是感到这件事的不对，同样还有一点担忧---再也没有比邱贻可更合适的经纪人，在这个时候他忽然退出方博对崔庆磊能不能掌好这个舵还是存疑。  
当然他和其他的成员从来没有交流过，这种东西说了感觉像是在挑事也有点质疑公司政策的意思，多一事不如少一事，好在工作量呈几何数上升，在夏季的音乐祭上，他们的出场顺序也变成了倒数第二个，顺便在演唱电视剧主题歌的时候拿到了瞬间收视率第一。  
“果然电视剧的效应还在啊。”孔令轩无意中说了一句，方博知道孔令轩并不喜欢这首老套的情歌。

吉本那边的决定已经下:在没弄清楚之前，无限期的停止张超的活动，所有节目全部换人，接下来和张超有关的电视台也出了公告：节目继续，整合改版换人。  
郝帅在当天开了谢罪招待会，已经被隔离的张超完全不知情，同时这一年多只知道在社交网络晒孩子的他忽然写一个长篇的道歉信，替张超道歉。  
“我并不是说什么美谈，但是我和他认识超过二十年，人生的大半都是这么扶持着走过来，假如我的人生抽出张超这个名字，几乎没有什么剩下，虽然他做的事并不是什么值得原谅的事情，但是这个人对我的人生无比重要，所以我会推出人间便利店的录制和他一起来慢慢赢得大家再次的信任。”  
郝帅穿着一袭郑重的黑西服，面对记者阵营一遍一遍的说，我不相信他会和黑社会有什么瓜噶，但是他的确是采取了轻率的举动，作为一个演艺人士没有演艺人士的自觉才会有今天，我相信他会反省。”  
记者也是照章办事，有的故意大声喊挑事情，企图激怒郝帅，懒洋洋的问到：“你凭什么打保票，你全知道吗？”  
郝帅一副打不还口骂不还手的顺从样，“我没办法打保票，我只是相信他。”  
“那你凭什么相信他呢。”  
郝帅立刻说：“他的人生就是我的人生，我必须相信他。”  
就这样郝帅同样退出了人间便利店今后的录制，那篇文章和对待记者的话语又被各个新闻解说节目拿出来逐字逐句的分析。  
“听吉本内部的人说，郝帅的考虑是万一他和新的搭档进展的顺利的话，张超回归的时候会觉得自己的位置被抢占了，所以他干脆也跟着退出，至于会不会复出，怎么复出现在都是未知数，不过这两个人近几年都是有不错的收入，短时间内应该没问题，但是如果长时间，或者张超真的被证实与黑社会组织有牵连的话，今后就很难讲了。”  
所谓的艺能通在荧幕前侃侃而谈，  
“真的是很出色的应对。我觉得也给他和张超的组合挽回了一些同情分数，”主持人看着郝帅的道歉信感叹道：“张超有一个能干的相方。”  
就这样，震荡了一个星期的娱乐圈渐渐的平息下来。悄悄的，马龙和张继科被直接升级顶替了张超和郝帅的位置，而许昕被临时叫回东京，张超的部分被全cut之后，时长明显不够，而且制作班底也出现真空，马琳紧急被调到人间便利店的制作团队中，他拿出的第一个企划就是：全面讲解最让人困惑的许昕。  
完全是许昕主场的一期企划，棚内录制。  
开场就是张继科说：“你高兴什么呢。”  
许昕一脸无辜的说，难道不应该高兴吗  
“一般来讲，这么好的时间段，这么好的节目，单独做一期的话是值得高兴的，但是你也不想想我们节目经历什么呢。”张继科幽幽的说，被马龙打断了。

“这个可以说吗。”许昕认真又有点为难的问道，  
“你不知道吧，”张继科说：“TBS 马上有个新电视剧，大热漫改，主演是Flying Z的周雨，第一集方博还在客串。”  
许昕有点迟疑然后点点头，“听说了 很好看的电视剧。”  
“所以呢，我们就把你叫来了，一般来说 ‘什么我们NTV也不会输，搞出更好的节目。’但是我们决定不这么干。”  
许昕听出来话茬，眯着眼睛看着张继科咬着牙，  
“我们不会对打，就直接佛系。”  
“所以咱们这个是放弃企划吗？”作为许昕的相方，尚坤在后面添油加醋。  
“别说的那么难听。”张继科拍拍手：“就是进度中的缓冲环节。"  
“谁是缓冲环节啊！”许昕扬起手抗议。  
“你看看今天的阵容，我，马龙 ，你 你相方，闫森，还有这群名字都叫不上的三流艺人，没有一个花钱的。”  
“喂！”众人齐声叫住张继科。  
下面工作人员刚惊讶于张继科忽然把最忌讳的事在节目的最初说出来，早就做好cut的准备，但好在他功力够，把本来禁忌的东西化成轻松的笑话，开场几句话就把禁忌戳破，场子也热起来。

“你不觉得你有点问题吗。”马龙见缝插针的替他立人设。  
“从来没觉得。”许昕一脸无辜。  
节目一开始就是许昕在地方单独表演的视频，是他跟踪采访，许昕对着镜头说：“什么有意思的事情都不会发生。”  
黑暗的舞台他无神不太聚焦的眼睛盯着台下黑压压的观众，然后上台疯耍着，下台头上都是汗水，看着镜头：“你怎么还在？”  
等到节目最后还有许昕的单独采访，旁白说：我们以增加演出费作为条件，终于得到了他的同意。  
“小时候，”许昕摸着下巴：“就是普通的小孩啊，人群中心的那种。”  
旁白说：我们想采访许昕小时候的好友。  
这个时候又穿插出尚坤，他听到这个问题笑了笑：“那家伙从小就没有朋友。”  
节目结束之后许昕看了台本上的马琳才恍然大悟：原来这个是马琳用心良苦的把自己的人设从头到尾用更立体更好动，更奢侈的方式重新梳理了一次。  
他顶着歌舞伎贵公子的名字2年，顶着被驱逐出豪门的浪子3年，作为观众可能就是莫名其妙的看到一个歌舞伎的后生出现；过了两年这个人又变成个疯疯癫癫的浪子。  
而这个期的节目从他小时候上的贵族幼儿园开始，他显赫的家庭，他的初次登台，到他怎么忽然变成搞笑艺人，到他怎么公布了自己的家庭最后到现在这个浑身狂气的浪子，插科打诨一样都说的清清楚楚，人设的树立再也不是靠许昕星星点点的表现，而是整齐节目串起来，所有人都看到一个被贵族家庭束缚了本性的，搞笑艺人，许昕。  
在节目结束的时候他看着马琳抱着台本看着自己，“只有我才能把你变得更有趣。”  
那一刻许昕忽然觉得马琳有点帅气。

方博看了这期节目，他还在片场，闲暇时间电视刚好转到这里，人间便利店一直在年轻人中间很有口碑，加上是节目改版之后的第一次，大家都围着看了起来，依旧是笑声不断，只有方博在人群里苦着脸，他知道很东西，在一方面是可笑滑稽，但是在另一方面都是心酸。  
当他看到节目结束上打出 【搞笑艺人 许昕】的时候忽然想到那天晚上，许昕对自己说 “我们卖笑声，你们卖梦想，都是了不起的职业呢。”


	45. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 夏 3

消失的张超和迅猛发展的Flying Z光与影中的葛斗。  
今年上半年的娱乐圈，有两件事情绕也绕不开：张超被无限期雪藏；Flying-Z 在出道几年之后异例的窜红。  
这一明一暗使各大电视台为了换人改版而奔走疲惫，而一个人的身影又再次引起笔者的注意。  
邱贻可，（36岁 P1 P2 P3为他6.12.15岁参演影视作品; P4为他三年前接受媒体专访照片。）  
这位名声显赫的经纪人同样陷入了明暗两种境地。  
想必大部分都听过这个名字，或者能勾起一点遥远的回忆，还不是液晶显示屏的电视的年代，这个名字往往出现在剧末的演员表中，然而，如今这个名字往往和电视台人事改革，新节目开拍，和重要的节目变动联系在一起。身为X偶像经纪人公司的主管经纪人，他曾经主管着这家公司大部分的组合和艺人，可今年的人事调动之后他名下的艺人只剩下了一组。  
巨大的变化后面是潜藏的葛斗和危机。  
在十年前，这位经纪人旗下的艺人主宰的节目就有七个，每一天在四大民放和NHK都有他艺人的身影，而如今再看这个为经纪人负责的艺人只剩下两个节目，都是他手上最老牌的一组偶像团体的节目。而人气也是在日益衰退中，如今势头正劲的Flying-Z 也正式的划出了邱贻可的名下。  
众人皆知的X偶像经济公司作为一间家族式管理的老牌经纪公司，其行事风格和僵化的组织结构不光是业界就连饭群中也是有名的，而邱贻可作为外姓人，将他演员隐退之后的16年都倾注在了偶像管理和艺人包装上，如今活跃在荧幕上的大部门偶像艺人都或多或少的由此人打造过。当然讲到这里不得不说出另一位近年来鲜少露面的大经纪人：秦先生。同样作为外姓人，秦先生作为X公司的开朝老臣一直是邱贻可在公司最大的靠山，而这位经纪人即将退休。  
可是当我们再次打探和邱贻可有关系的节目的时候找到了七个，除了前文说过的两个偶像团体的节目以外，剩下的5个都是邱贻可和其他制作公司所开发的，而出演人员全部都不是X偶像经纪公司。而是来自吉本，人力社等搞笑艺人经纪公司。  
包括此次被雪藏的张超，他参演了所有邱贻可开发的节目之中。  
‘邱贻可是上半年受损最严重的，由于公司的决策，他失去了风头最好的Flying-Z，同时张超的事情出来之后他已经为了保住节目而焦头烂额。’（业内知情人士。）  
‘把Flying-Z 换走是双败的结果，可以这么说这个团刚出来的时候并没有被看好，是他一点点培养这五个人，终于到开花结果的时候忽然被这么划走，对Flying-Z 以后的发展也有很大的影响，但是我相信公司是再也不能看着邱贻可这么在经纪人界和电视界顺风顺水下去了。’（业内知情人士。）  
当自己的节目的重要卡司被雪藏，甚至节目本身都面临着被改版被取消的同时，邱贻可失去了势头最好的Flying-Z 这是他这么多年在电视圈里计划误算的苦果，还是他宏大计划里的一个小小失误。没人知道。可以肯定的是，这位当年由于‘没有办法投入感情演戏’（引用于业界知情人士）而退出的演员，这一次面临着更大的挑战。

“这本杂志本来就和我们关系不怎么样，这么写算是客气的了。”崔庆磊打着电话漫不经心的翻着手边的期刊，很简单就是唱衰邱贻可顺便唱衰一下他们整个公司：元老级的人物要退休，马上就要内讧。  
崔庆磊早上就被各种通告搞得只睡了三四个小时，自从Flying-Z 开始走上正轨之后他就没睡几个完整的觉，困的时候没时间，有时间的时候睡不着，成天成夜的在想事情：这个广告商和这个电视台之间的关系，制片人和这个广告商什么关系，制作单位，出版社关系，还有接下来这五个人参演的电影里的赞助商，演员，经纪公司之间的利益冲突。他出入各个会员制的娱乐场所从饭店出来去了club然后是酒吧。有人低语有人喧哗，有人满脸堆笑有人尴尬的抿紧嘴。  
他还有点不习惯。  
今天吃早饭的时候被递过来这本杂志，他放下之后开始琢磨，对方是什么意思，为什么给我看，他希望我说什么，他为什么希望我这么说，接下来他会说什么。  
等他吃完饭之后决定回酒店房间洗一个澡再去公司。  
结果上了电梯就看到故事里的主角，邱贻可按着电梯门等着他。  
他才意识到，这次是他升职之后第一次和邱贻可两个人单独共处一个空间，直上三十层楼的电梯让人有点头晕。  
他跌跌撞撞的说了个早上好就想不出来什么词，邱贻可还是那个样子，他瞄了一眼崔庆磊，崔庆磊觉得自己什么都不用说了，那双眼睛应该是扫描过自己大脑一样让他觉得邱贻可完全看出来自己的纠结和尴尬。  
电梯快的让人眩晕，不一会的功夫电梯门开之后，他按着开门键做了个请的手势，邱贻可点点头，还没说什么就看到Nagisa快步走到电梯口：“Chief ，有一个会议。”  
他看着邱贻可那个越走越远的背影觉得，自己什么都不用说，他经历的这些估计都是他邱贻可经历剩下的。

东京这边乱了一个星期之后，各个节目都安静了，好不容易空下的位置被填满，许昕在节目上的言论也炎上了。  
什么叫炎上，就是在火焰之上，众说纷纭的意思，他在节目里被问到 张超和郝帅这次被冷藏你有什么看法的时候，许昕直白的说：总算到我们这拨了。  
笑声是赚到了，但是也难免一群人说他不厚道，明明他是张超和郝帅的节目提携出来的，这个时候落井下石。  
“在节目里就那样，每次开会的时候我全副武装，怕被打。”他贱兮兮的和主持人说张超在节目里的‘独裁政权’。  
他就这样，一边进行着全国巡演，从北海道飞到东京填补这忽然出来的位置，一边飞回去演漫才，每次必提张超的段子，每次一说现场就笑炸了，今天说张超武力镇压他们节目组成员，明天说他在人间便利店遇到的“飞人”待遇。  
“十米左右急速下降，什么游乐园也没有那个刺激。我的那个是DIY版，就是三四个人拉着，一个人早上没吃饱我就急速降落。”他说的让马龙笑着拿台本拍他的脑袋。  
今天也是这样，他从东京出发，上了飞机，几个小时后在博多降落，直奔剧场，两天的巡演之后，嗓子受损严重，声带是肿的回到东京去门诊开了药之后又被陈玘塞进了一个陌生的节目。他的第一次出演。  
刚入场就敲开了一面墙壁前辈的门，规规矩矩的鞠躬问好。  
“嗓子怎么了？”所有人的第一句话。  
“最近说话太多。”他费力撕扯着说。  
“录影的时候，拜托啊！”前辈一边闭着眼睛化妆漫不经心的说。  
“好。”  
陈玘紧张的站在台底下，他刚才派发了一圈名片，现在就等着灯光一亮六台摄影机在不同机位同时亮起，摇臂摄影机稳健的拉了个全景，主持人中气十足的报出了节目的名字，观众也配合的热烈鼓掌。  
来宾是一个女偶像，大家都在听她苍白的描述和中规中矩的梗，什么特别能吃，没有方向感，生食过敏等等。  
许昕就抱着肩膀了无生趣的盯着那个偶像，心里琢磨着，我穿越了半个国家，就是来听这个人说这个的。  
等到女偶像夸一个老牌的综艺咖大姐：“可爱。" 的时候许昕终于在后排爆炸了他不可置信地大声喊道：“真的假的？”  
他被那个大姐追着演播室打，那些听偶像说话听到无聊的观众席上忽然炸开了一样笑了出来。就像一个孩子忽然指出国王根本没有穿衣服。  
主持人过来圆场：“人家怎么看她你不知道吧，说可爱就可爱。”  
许昕苦笑了半天：“真的假的？”  
接下来空气就被炒热了，女偶像也并不像开始那么拘谨，主持人问到：“要是能谈恋爱的话，许昕怎么样。”  
偶像捂着嘴看着许昕不说话。  
许昕佯装着生气大声喊一句：“喂，我哪点配不上你。”  
下了节目后，陈玘拍拍他：“你倒是挺敢说话的。”  
“开场太无聊。”许昕摇着头往休息室走，  
“下周的收录人家还要你。”  
就这样他到大阪的时候已经说不出来什么话。王励勤说他也在大阪，要找他来道歉。许昕想了想拒绝了，他只想好好休息，让后天的专场不至于变成哑剧。  
洗完了澡就对着窗口发愣，愣了很久听到电视里传来方博的声音。  
转过头看着那个在镜头里呆呆模样的人，很多人在夸赞他近几年的成就，他看着主持人说方博的电影，他入围的奖项，他在高收视率的电视剧，他的团体在这次夏季巡演会动员了一百多万人。方博谦逊的摇着头，他也是出道就做综艺的，一些梗说的信手拈来，什么周雨的歌声，闫安那个过于着急的胡子造型，气氛一直很好。他穿着酱红色的西装，黑色的领结，那个是个体面的综艺节目，聊着一些不伤大雅的话，夸赞这现成的功绩。方博出道时候的片段，他第一部电影，他第一部电视剧，他和张继科和马龙做的那个深夜节目。。。  
众人叠叠称赞，小的时候好可爱，长大了也没怎么变呢，  
“我看完了小片都觉得：孩子长啊了呢。” 一个搞笑艺人不疼不痒的铺垫着。  
许昕盯着电视，想着自己如果在现场一定会问方博：“最近有没有报复以前小看你们的前辈。怎么样，怎么样。我红了吧。”  
在看着玻璃窗上自己的倒影，疲惫到表情呆滞的脸，觉得他们曾经有多亲密现在就得有多疏远吧。但是那个时候他竟然在意到来家里看我，等他胡思乱想这种事的时候  
这个时候酒店的门铃响了起来。  
是王励勤，站在门外，“我是来道歉的。”

方博自然没有那个时间看自己录节目之后的on air 他现在在拍摄现场，很遥远的和歌山，一个乡下为了下一部电影，这个时候手机响起来，里面是宋鸿远兴奋的声音：“你快收工了吧，来我这，我要介绍一个人给你！”  
是他的女朋友，大了宋鸿远几岁，笑着站在街角，看着方博下车。  
那一瞬间他看到那个笑容和她身边的宋鸿远的时候长舒了一口气，那一瞬间变得无比漫长，他仿佛回到了另一个世界的天台上，年轻很多的宋鸿远完全曝露夏日的白光中，他的白衬衫被高处的风吹的散乱，也亮的刺眼，在模糊的光圈中他听到那个宋鸿远说：“方博，我有了一个女朋友。”  
直到现在，在大阪落满垃圾的街角，他看着宋鸿远毫不在乎的牵着那个人的手，满脸的笑容，那笑容在说：“你看，我终于找到她了。”  
当他被拽进现实里的时候立刻反应过来，在这样的街头，宋鸿远这样的人牵着一个女生的手会发生什么，他立刻把跳下车，然后退散着两人走进大楼的入口，轻车熟路的按了7层，他是这家酒吧的会员，起码在那里没有躲躲闪闪的镜头。  
他和那个女生简单的交流了几句，其实也不用多说，他们天生注定的会见面，注定的会喜欢上对方，就像他十年前见到许昕一样，只是他在意的是，刚才有没有人看到宋鸿远。  
宋鸿远在暖色的灯光下说他已经和经纪公司说好，先这么保密一段年后结婚。  
“结婚?"  
听到这两个字他迟疑了一段。他知道宋鸿远经纪公司不会同意这样有前途的年轻男演员这么快的结婚。  
“我们合同是说三十五岁之前不能结婚。但是感觉太久，谁都不知道明天会发生什么，好不容易找到了就。”宋鸿远不安的搓着手，忧虑但是坚定。  
“但是我唯一的担心就是饭们会迁怒与她。”在女生上洗手间的时候慢慢说出了自己的顾虑。  
方博低头不语。个室安静的不像话。方博早就学会了不会突然说出自己的想法，他相信在这件事上没有人会比宋鸿远本人想的更多。  
他低着头默默抿着酒，他明确的知道宋鸿远的目光在自己身上游离，他在等自己的回答，过了一会他抬起头：“结呗。”  
撞到宋鸿远惊讶的眼神，方博又低头抿着酒：“你没有理由不结婚。你没有理由放开她。千万别说来日方长。”他感受到宋鸿远的目光，就是别开眼睛看着别处：“想着想着十来年就过去了。”

许昕让王励勤进屋之后两个人对着电视里的晚间新闻默默无语。  
“我那天说话重了。”王励勤叹了口气说。  
“没必要道歉。”许昕对着电视不看他。觉得自己像个小孩一样固执。  
“我没办法左右你，你自己的人生自己决定。”  
“这话你自己都没做到。还是不要和我说了。”许昕瞟了他一眼。  
“我没有办法。”王励勤很快的说：“你不知道，我有的时候多羡慕你。”  
许昕咬着嘴唇不说话，他开始想后他要说的哪八个段子，第一个要热烈一点，先把张超涮一通开场呢，会不会有点浪费。  
“我的确是有点累，你知道六代目走了之后，咱们家。”  
不对，还是安稳的开头，等到气氛好一点的时候抛出来呢。  
“闫森的事，你没有和其他人说吧。”王励勤小心翼翼的问道，这个时候许昕才飞快的看向他“我说什么？”  
“没事。”王励勤很快的沉默了。  
“我走了。”他站起来，许昕忽然喊住他：“该道歉的是我。”  
王励勤仍然站的笔挺回头看着许昕，又看着他身后的城市：“你嗓子倒了少说几句话。”

陈玘下了车就回老家了，几年不回家，他发现老爹的脾气好了很多，倒是他妈脾气见长，三言两语不对付就是一同人生攻击，等他那天晚上他听到他妈在外边和邻居聊天才知道，原来是对自己一个人回来这件事不是很满意。  
于是他在睡觉前说自己最近在打算结婚。  
“谁跟你。”虽然是这么说的，但是她妈妈的脸色明显缓和了一点。  
“我回东京就相亲去。”他这么嚷嚷着，谁知道他妈妈忽然掏出手机。  
“您干什么呢。”  
“我给马琳发个短信，让他帮你物色物色。”  
老太太动作挺快啊。  
陈玘看她哼着歌往浴室走，回头看着他爸坐在沙发上抬着眼皮看着自己。  
“怎么了。”  
“马琳回来的时候还来过咱们家。”  
“哦。”陈玘闷头不说话。  
“你们年轻人在闹什么我不知道，一会说要成为笑星，一会去东京，一会解散，音信全无了之后说回老家沉下心继承家业，没几天又要去东京。"他爸爸翻着报纸喃喃的说：“瞎折腾。”  
陈玘不说话擦着头发。  
“还不如坚持自己想干的算了，绕来绕去还是不甘心。”他爸爸放下报纸，摘下眼镜：“说那些自己都不相信的鬼话。”  
陈玘把脸沉的很低，他爸爸站起来看了他一眼：“我睡觉去了。”

邱贻可正在开会，这个时候听到角落马琳的手机响，他瞥过去一眼，对方抖了三抖。  
散会的时候已经是早上了，马琳仰椅子背睡的正香，被王皓推醒。  
“你怎么开会不静音？！”  
“有你们大半夜开始开会的吗？”  
“谁啊，女的。”  
“还真是个女的。陈玘他妈。”  
“？？找你干什么。”  
“让我给陈玘介绍对象，说陈玘开窍了，说他会东京就相亲去。我自己都没着落呢。”  
王皓想了想，指着那边收拾电脑的邱贻可：“你找他，他认识的女生多。”  
邱贻可一边看着手里的电线一边笑了：“行啊，全东京的女公关我都可以介绍。”然后他把电脑递给傍边一脸疲态到生无可恋的Nagisa。  
“我回家洗个澡去公司，你今天上午回家睡觉吧。”说着拽开门消失了。跟着是Nagisa。  
马琳揉着刚睡醒的眼睛琢磨了一会，拍了拍王皓的胳膊：“我怎么觉得那个Nagisa 临走的时候瞪了我一眼呢。”  
王皓也没精打采的收拾包：“那个人就是个没有心的人，你不用管，她一直那样。”

“Chief 还真会开玩笑。” Nagisa上了车，他们都很累了，就叫了司机来了，如今两个人坐在车后座。  
邱贻可揉着眉心恩？了一声。  
“介绍女公关的事情。”Nagisa看着邱贻可的手停了一瞬。  
“我今天早上，不对，昨天早上看到崔庆磊了，在电梯里，他特别尴尬，感觉他做了什么对不起我的事被我发现了一样，你说公司的人也是为什么找了他。”  
“你为了不谈这个事，竟然愿意说起公司的坏话了。”Nagisa给自己系好安全带，不作声了。  
邱贻可讨好一样拍了一下自己秘书的肩膀，“你看你。我这不是忽然想到了吗。”  
“你还真准备介绍，或者你还真无所谓吗？”Nagisa问道。  
邱贻可看着窗外的街景不吱声。  
“其实我和Chief 不是一种人。”Nagisa忽然说。  
“我知道。” 邱贻可看着街边路过一栋寺庙，忽然想到他还小的时候，听到那个住持和自己的父母说：“这个孩子这么脆弱，以后怎么办啊。”

陈玘回到公司马上被叫到肖战的办公室，肖战不在他就翻着他桌子上的杂志，看到一篇是邱贻可名字的，手边不自觉的伸过去，拄着桌子看了下去，肖战进来他也没察觉直到肖战在他身边说：“怎么你也喜欢八卦周刊。”  
陈玘慌忙的合上书。“没有的事。”  
肖战的眼睛落在一瞥而过的文字上，抬头看着一会，“怎么找，你还想打邱贻可啊。他也不容易。”  
“他容不容易和我有个毛关系。”  
陈玘四仰八叉的坐在沙发里，看着肖战，过了一会才问：“你是和他老相识是怎么，感觉你从小就认识他呢。”  
“小时候挺可爱的。”肖战坐在自己的桌子后面看着文件。然后他慢慢悠悠的放下笔：“就是太认真了。”  
“认真？”陈玘挑着眉毛，他想不到有谁比邱贻可更滑头。  
“演戏我不懂，但是我听说他之所以是最好的童星，是因为他是最听话的，别人说什么他就能努力的靠近那个情景，带入自己，这种小的时候无所谓，但是长大了有感情戏，很多东西要自发的，他就没有了，他一直听着导演的话，大人的话，站在镜头前，忽然有一天，要用自己的演戏的时候他就不行了吧。” 肖战翻看着那本周刊说。  
“你是我认识第一个把邱贻可说的那么纯情的人。”  
肖战笑了笑：“估计他是把我骗了。”  
陈玘用鼻子笑了一声之后，“说吧，找我来干什么。”


	46. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 夏 2

没有等陈玘回答，邱贻可就跑进店里，过一会陈玘才发现邱贻可后边还跟着王皓。  
“发生了什么。”陈玘薅住王皓的衣服急匆匆地问。  
“八卦周刊，爆了点张超的事情。明天就要见报。”王皓简短的说了几句话的功夫就看着邱贻可后边跟着一大串人走出来。  
“帐结好了。”邱贻可转过身和出来的人说：“现在你们得回吉本的本社，想想怎么对应。”邱贻可给陈玘一个后脑勺，然后郝帅，张超，马琳坐上了王皓的车，王皓按下窗户：“你不上来？”  
邱贻可摆摆手：“我不是吉本的人，有什么消息你告诉我就行了，我公司还有点其他的事。”  
陈玘摇摇头：“他们不是我的艺人，我明天就和许昕继续去巡演了。”  
王皓看了一眼他们俩也不多理论，一脚油门就没影了。  
等这条街安静下来的，陈玘才发现Yuki早就没了踪影。只剩下他前方站着邱贻可。  
然后那人缓缓的转过来。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”陈玘机械的重复。  
邱贻可看了他一会，上下打量了一会，欲言又止了一会。  
“我先回去了。”陈玘低着头往街头走，没有等邱贻可开口。  
“你等会。”邱贻可叫住他。  
陈玘还没回头就听到邱贻可继续说：“那人和一个饮食连锁店的老板订婚了，而且她未婚夫有点黑色背景，你不要和她纠缠。”  
陈玘猛的转过来，狠狠的看着邱贻可嘴里吐出几个字：“要你管。”  
“吉本的经纪人传出来和有黑色背景的人交往的话，对谁都不好，你得想想你手上的艺人。”邱贻可继续说道。  
“啊啊啊，现在轮到你来教我怎么做个好经纪人吗？邱先生。”  
“我只是提醒你。”  
“她和谁结婚和我有什么关系，我只是今天恰巧碰见她而已。”  
邱贻可不说话了，他低着头，陈玘也看不清他的表情。他有心说，咱们都分手了要你管，又觉得这个话有点酸唧唧的。他忍住了，但是他没有忍住下面的话。  
“我是那样吗？”他轻轻的问。声音小到让邱贻可抬起头吃惊的看着他。  
与此同时他口袋里的手机一直在震动。震得他胸口一阵麻。但是他没有动，只是询问一样看着陈玘：“什么？”  
“就是，忽然把人推开，阴晴不定。又有点优柔寡断。”Yuki刚才的话，加上时隔很久他忽然看到邱贻可。在这条湿漉漉的街上，他把这两个事忽然联系起来，不知道是不是受了Yuki的传染，非的在一切结束之后还固执的要个说法。  
邱贻可的手机一直没完没了的震动着，就在他左胸口的口袋，但是他觉得这个和他心里一阵痉挛一样的抖动没什么关系，他深呼吸了一口，“没有，你没有。”  
陈玘显然没有得到任何安慰，他息事宁人一样点点头，“算了，你也说出不来什么新花样。忙你的去吧。”他转身继续慢慢走远。  
这个时候邱贻可另一个口袋的手机也没完没了的震动起来，他猜前一个应该是王皓，后一个应该是Nagisa。  
他快走了几步捉住陈玘的手，急匆匆的说：“不是的，你没有。”  
陈玘被他这么弄有点吃惊的缩了回来，“干嘛。”恶狠狠的语气，但是表情却柔软许多。  
“我不知道谁和你说了什么，你就记得你没有。所有说你不好的都是错的。”  
陈玘听到他的话，也听到他浑身震动嗡嗡的声音，便换上了不耐烦的表情：“忙你的去吧，词汇量贫乏成这样还安慰人呢。”  
说着他甩开了邱贻可。  
“老子自己找自己的幸福去了，你就等着过劳孤独死吧。”他没有等邱贻可再说什么就走了。  
邱贻可盯着陈玘的身影摸出电话：“Nagisa我在xx街口接我一下。”  
等他爬上车的时候Nagisa看到他脸色不佳。但是没有细问。过了一会听到邱贻可自己絮絮叨叨的说：“我怎么那么讨厌那个女人。”  
陈玘一个人拖拖拉拉的走在路上，累得不想抬脚走路，他和邱贻可分手的理由想了无数条，比如邱贻可为了搞定搞笑艺人，但是这个被他很快的否决了----邱贻可是个痴迷成功的人，但是他不至于这么做；可能是厌倦了到手了之后就分开，毕竟这人是个有名的花花公子，但是当他这么想的时候又觉得把自己自己当成了什么特别有魅力的角色，值得邱贻可这样的人来攀附；可能是他真的觉得这样交往下去难免不被发现，一个手底下都是小男孩的大经纪人，被爆出来耽于男色，且不说报纸杂志会怎么说，光是业内的风言风语都是他受不起的；或者他单纯是受着所谓以前记忆的牵引觉得他应该和自己在一起现在他忽然清醒，过去是过去，现在是现在。。。  
他自认为不是个心思缜密的人，但是竟然把这件事想了个千万遍，到了最后他仍然不知道邱贻可在想什么。暂时逃离东京这件事对他是个解脱，他和许昕他们走遍了半个国家，离远了也就能心平气和的觉得东京的那摊子烂事包括邱贻可都是离自己很遥远的旧事。  
当他拖着沉重的脚步迈上台阶回到空无一人的家的时候开始想：说不定真的需要相个亲成个家什么的。  
看一下存款，竟然比自己想象的多，活了这么多年这可还是头一遭，点上一颗烟，看了一眼时间，两三个小时后就要再次出发了，他可以在新干线上睡觉，就准备了一下换洗的衣服，日程表，等到太阳升起他给自己做早饭的时候再次觉得，老子应该结婚了。

张超的事第二天也见了报纸，几年前他和暴力团打架的照片和人证。  
舆论炸了锅，本来隔离反社会组织的法案在十年前通过，规定：任何白社会的人不可以和黑社会的人有一点瓜葛，他们吉本在这方面是吃过亏的，这个问题比哪个事务所都敏感。  
“关键是有没有人真的相信你。”经纪人掐着眉心说，  
张超已经说了无数次，不知道对方的身份，在喝酒时产生口角，再说那个都是好几年前的事情。  
“只要是 2001年之后的事情都是用于这个法令。”律师谨慎的提醒道。  
“你不能用几年前这个利用搪塞。”  
张超的手上除了人间便利店之外，还有四个节目，赞助商，广告公司，观众的投诉电话已经把电视台的宣传部打爆，据说吉本那天网络都比平常慢。王皓手上一个人间便利店 一个网络的节目都用的是张超，在这么下去，他就必须面临一个抉择：是换人 还是换节目。  
民营电视台说到底广告就是收入源，如果民怨太大，广告商有顾虑撤了广告就什么都完了。  
各个电视台早就找好了剪辑人员，暂时把张超的部分都剪掉，保证节目可以正常播出。但是接下来怎么办？  
张超已经在网络上写了一篇道歉信，说明了情况，却难掩悠悠之口，不知道从什么时候开始，人们开始要求艺人要有完美的道德。搞笑艺人也不例外。  
各个电视台的新闻解说节目都把那边周刊报道和张超的道歉信，还有那四个节目的对应说了个烂遍。挖空心思从各个角度解读这个事，很多艺人都是有自己的广播的，出了事不说也的说，你不说大家都觉得你在包庇同行，网络上滔天的民怨好像张超做了什么十恶不赦的大罪一样。  
本来因为冷面孔好感度一般的张超这次彻底的在各个节目上被剪了个干净。

不管你电视台是民营还是国营的，一个共识是：电波是公共资源，电力，基础设施，包括电波的传输，都是公共资源，你们怎么能让一个和反社会的团体有关系的人通过公共资源赚钱谋生?  
媒体自然是挖空心思找新的角度，找着找着自然就找到了邱贻可的头上，他和王皓一起开发的这几个节目都有张超。有人也爆出张超还是这些节目的主创。有的人又翻出邱贻可不知道利用什么手腕让NTV地震式换人的旧账。话里话外都在说如果ntv原本人马都在的话，根本轮不到邱贻可当家，如果他不当家王皓也没什么出头之日，如果这两个人都没什么话语权的话，张超这样的人根本不可能有今天这样的地位。  
被绕晕的人已经开始认为 张超 邱贻可 王皓这个利益集团和黑社会有什么关系。  
张超现在是众矢之的，唯一能做的就是谢罪和沉默。  
王皓能做的就是顶住压力游走在各个广告公司和电视台高层中，以确保节目不会被砍掉。比他还忙的是邱贻可。  
Nagisa给他打电话就是说最新的人事调整又出来了，Flying Z 划给崔庆磊全权负责，他邱贻可现在只有一个他带出来的天团，剩下的就让他专心看管没有出道的Jr。  
“这个完全是趁火打劫。”  
Nagisa不服气的说，“他们知道你在电视台那边出了事，这个时候把Flying z分出去了，谁都知道，Flying Z 因为方博那个剧又上了一个位置。”  
邱贻可默默听着，这几年他每一步都如履薄冰，一个危机完了之后马上又回来一个，这个只是新的危机的开始，他心里盘算着张超能不能保住，却没有太操心把Flying Z分走---他太了解崔庆磊了，如果分给别人他可能会担心一下，但是那人是崔庆磊，除了恶心他一下，什么都改变不了。  
“Chief，如果你想 。。。我马上辞职。”Nagisa忽然学会了省略去最忌讳的词来表达自己的意思了。  
邱贻可抬头看着她：“为什么辞职？我给你的待遇不够好吗？”  
“我是说。”Nagisa手里的原子笔敲击着桌面。  
“这些人事调动只是工作的一部分而已。”邱贻可淡淡的说。他站起来决定回家换个衣服洗个澡路上给王皓打了个电话，好死不死的在这个时候爆了出来---六月初期，下个月就要进入秋季档的调整，换人无所谓，只要节目还在就不愁其他。  
他洗了个澡之后就是早上了，给秦志戬的短信收到了回复，问他要不要一起吃个早饭，他人在东京郊外的一个高尔夫球俱乐部的酒店。  
等邱贻可开车到的时候已经接近八点，他三转两转找到了球场上和人聊天的秦志戬，他好像心情很好的样子，看到邱贻可走过来高声的说：“正好，给你介绍一下。”他把手指向身旁的戴眼镜的人：“这个是TBS 的总编导演。”  
一上午他们三个都在谈高尔夫球，怎么减少分数，怎么注意膝盖的动作，手腕和腰部的力量，不时在夏天的草地上笑弯了腰然后看着一杆之后一起说一句好球啊。  
等到中午吃饭的时候秦志戬和总编导演都有点疲态，只有邱贻可一个人还是精神抖擞的样子，按位置坐好之后秦志戬不经意的说：“到底是年轻啊，这么有体力。”  
“哪里哪里。”邱贻可说，  
剩下的他们就在讨论球杆之类的分别，哪个牌子更轻便，哪个用惯了。又说了这附近另一个高尔夫球场的草地质量。吃完了秦志戬决定去睡一个午觉，他抻着懒腰对邱贻可说：“我知道你忙，你忙去吧。”  
TBS的总编导演也笑吟吟的看着他，和他道了别，邱贻可开回都内的时候已经是三点了，回到办公室正好是四点半，五点的时候他准时参加了NTV和广告公司负责人的会议，那边手机嗡嗡震动着，王皓在里面和他说着吉本内部的变动，他想了想，调出了肖战的电话，还是没有打出去。  
等到会议都结束之后已经是晚上八点，准时，Nagisa拎着外卖的饭盒扔在他的桌子上。一言不发的下班回家。  
他办公室门外还是明亮一片，来来往往的经纪人捂着电话从一个一个办公室里窜出来，有的人抓住一支笔往自己的手心里写字，一个平常的加班的夜晚。

崔庆磊觉得他就是个普通人，能到这一步第一多亏运气好，第二还是多亏了运气好。  
人事调动出来的时候他还在工作现场，预先一点苗头都没有忽然就这么赶鸭子上架似的被升职，他不是没觉得有点问题，但他仔细一想，Flying Z借着方博电视剧的热度，专辑单曲终于爆了，他们那个十点档不温不火的节目的收视率也从一位数跳到了两位数，更让他觉得不简单的是，这个星期已经有好几个厂商来接洽，说是明年想用他们做代言。  
周雨定了下个季度的电视剧，方博定了明年春天的电影和一部电视剧，闫安也拿下了冬季开机的一个电影，刘丁硕在最后一分钟被另一个节目定成了固定班底秋季就开播，孔令轩则是被其他组合点名要他加入后辈的专辑制作。。。  
每个人似乎都找到了个自己的位置，就等着接下来在各个媒体轰炸，在这样的情况下单把Flying Z拿出来管也是合情合理，况且最近他忙到甚至没有其他的时间琢磨一下这个事背后和最近被八卦周刊穷追不舍的邱贻可有什么关系。  
方博倒是悄悄的觉察起这里的蹊跷，一点风声都没有忽然的升职，况且崔庆磊一直算是他们现场经纪人，也就是执行经纪人，重大决策一直是邱贻可来做，从他们还是Jr开始到现在超过十年，就这么忽然把邱贻可踢出去，还是在势头上升的时候，怎么想都有点不对劲。  
他感觉周雨最近也是有心事的样子，算到他们应该是感到这件事的不对，同样还有一点担忧---再也没有比邱贻可更合适的经纪人，在这个时候他忽然退出方博对崔庆磊能不能掌好这个舵还是存疑。  
当然他和其他的成员从来没有交流过，这种东西说了感觉像是在挑事也有点质疑公司政策的意思，多一事不如少一事，好在工作量呈几何数上升，在夏季的音乐祭上，他们的出场顺序也变成了倒数第二个，顺便在演唱电视剧主题歌的时候拿到了瞬间收视率第一。  
“果然电视剧的效应还在啊。”孔令轩无意中说了一句，方博知道孔令轩并不喜欢这首老套的情歌。

吉本那边的决定已经下:在没弄清楚之前，无限期的停止张超的活动，所有节目全部换人，接下来和张超有关的电视台也出了公告：节目继续，整合改版换人。  
郝帅在当天开了谢罪招待会，已经被隔离的张超完全不知情，同时这一年多只知道在社交网络晒孩子的他忽然写一个长篇的道歉信，替张超道歉。  
“我并不是说什么美谈，但是我和他认识超过二十年，人生的大半都是这么扶持着走过来，假如我的人生抽出张超这个名字，几乎没有什么剩下，虽然他做的事并不是什么值得原谅的事情，但是这个人对我的人生无比重要，所以我会推出人间便利店的录制和他一起来慢慢赢得大家再次的信任。”  
郝帅穿着一袭郑重的黑西服，面对记者阵营一遍一遍的说，我不相信他会和黑社会有什么瓜噶，但是他的确是采取了轻率的举动，作为一个演艺人士没有演艺人士的自觉才会有今天，我相信他会反省。”  
记者也是照章办事，有的故意大声喊挑事情，企图激怒郝帅，懒洋洋的问到：“你凭什么打保票，你全知道吗？”  
郝帅一副打不还口骂不还手的顺从样，“我没办法打保票，我只是相信他。”  
“那你凭什么相信他呢。”  
郝帅立刻说：“他的人生就是我的人生，我必须相信他。”  
就这样郝帅同样退出了人间便利店今后的录制，那篇文章和对待记者的话语又被各个新闻解说节目拿出来逐字逐句的分析。  
“听吉本内部的人说，郝帅的考虑是万一他和新的搭档进展的顺利的话，张超回归的时候会觉得自己的位置被抢占了，所以他干脆也跟着退出，至于会不会复出，怎么复出现在都是未知数，不过这两个人近几年都是有不错的收入，短时间内应该没问题，但是如果长时间，或者张超真的被证实与黑社会组织有牵连的话，今后就很难讲了。”  
所谓的艺能通在荧幕前侃侃而谈，  
“真的是很出色的应对。我觉得也给他和张超的组合挽回了一些同情分数，”主持人看着郝帅的道歉信感叹道：“张超有一个能干的相方。”  
就这样，震荡了一个星期的娱乐圈渐渐的平息下来。悄悄的，马龙和张继科被直接升级顶替了张超和郝帅的位置，而许昕被临时叫回东京，张超的部分被全cut之后，时长明显不够，而且制作班底也出现真空，马琳紧急被调到人间便利店的制作团队中，他拿出的第一个企划就是：全面讲解最让人困惑的许昕。  
完全是许昕主场的一期企划，棚内录制。  
开场就是张继科说：“你高兴什么呢。”  
许昕一脸无辜的说，难道不应该高兴吗  
“一般来讲，这么好的时间段，这么好的节目，单独做一期的话是值得高兴的，但是你也不想想我们节目经历什么呢。”张继科幽幽的说，被马龙打断了。

“这个可以说吗。”许昕认真又有点为难的问道，  
“你不知道吧，”张继科说：“TBS 马上有个新电视剧，大热漫改，主演是Flying Z的周雨，第一集方博还在客串。”  
许昕有点迟疑然后点点头，“听说了 很好看的电视剧。”  
“所以呢，我们就把你叫来了，一般来说 ‘什么我们NTV也不会输，搞出更好的节目。’但是我们决定不这么干。”  
许昕听出来话茬，眯着眼睛看着张继科咬着牙，  
“我们不会对打，就直接佛系。”  
“所以咱们这个是放弃企划吗？”作为许昕的相方，尚坤在后面添油加醋。  
“别说的那么难听。”张继科拍拍手：“就是进度中的缓冲环节。"  
“谁是缓冲环节啊！”许昕扬起手抗议。  
“你看看今天的阵容，我，马龙 ，你 你相方，闫森，还有这群名字都叫不上的三流艺人，没有一个花钱的。”  
“喂！”众人齐声叫住张继科。  
下面工作人员刚惊讶于张继科忽然把最忌讳的事在节目的最初说出来，早就做好cut的准备，但好在他功力够，把本来禁忌的东西化成轻松的笑话，开场几句话就把禁忌戳破，场子也热起来。

“你不觉得你有点问题吗。”马龙见缝插针的替他立人设。  
“从来没觉得。”许昕一脸无辜。  
节目一开始就是许昕在地方单独表演的视频，是他跟踪采访，许昕对着镜头说：“什么有意思的事情都不会发生。”  
黑暗的舞台他无神不太聚焦的眼睛盯着台下黑压压的观众，然后上台疯耍着，下台头上都是汗水，看着镜头：“你怎么还在？”  
等到节目最后还有许昕的单独采访，旁白说：我们以增加演出费作为条件，终于得到了他的同意。  
“小时候，”许昕摸着下巴：“就是普通的小孩啊，人群中心的那种。”  
旁白说：我们想采访许昕小时候的好友。  
这个时候又穿插出尚坤，他听到这个问题笑了笑：“那家伙从小就没有朋友。”  
节目结束之后许昕看了台本上的马琳才恍然大悟：原来这个是马琳用心良苦的把自己的人设从头到尾用更立体更好动，更奢侈的方式重新梳理了一次。  
他顶着歌舞伎贵公子的名字2年，顶着被驱逐出豪门的浪子3年，作为观众可能就是莫名其妙的看到一个歌舞伎的后生出现；过了两年这个人又变成个疯疯癫癫的浪子。  
而这个期的节目从他小时候上的贵族幼儿园开始，他显赫的家庭，他的初次登台，到他怎么忽然变成搞笑艺人，到他怎么公布了自己的家庭最后到现在这个浑身狂气的浪子，插科打诨一样都说的清清楚楚，人设的树立再也不是靠许昕星星点点的表现，而是整齐节目串起来，所有人都看到一个被贵族家庭束缚了本性的，搞笑艺人，许昕。  
在节目结束的时候他看着马琳抱着台本看着自己，“只有我才能把你变得更有趣。”  
那一刻许昕忽然觉得马琳有点帅气。

方博看了这期节目，他还在片场，闲暇时间电视刚好转到这里，人间便利店一直在年轻人中间很有口碑，加上是节目改版之后的第一次，大家都围着看了起来，依旧是笑声不断，只有方博在人群里苦着脸，他知道很东西，在一方面是可笑滑稽，但是在另一方面都是心酸。  
当他看到节目结束上打出 【搞笑艺人 许昕】的时候忽然想到那天晚上，许昕对自己说 “我们卖笑声，你们卖梦想，都是了不起的职业呢。”


	47. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 夏 3

消失的张超和迅猛发展的Flying Z光与影中的葛斗。  
今年上半年的娱乐圈，有两件事情绕也绕不开：张超被无限期雪藏；Flying-Z 在出道几年之后异例的窜红。  
这一明一暗使各大电视台为了换人改版而奔走疲惫，而一个人的身影又再次引起笔者的注意。  
邱贻可，（36岁 P1 P2 P3为他6.12.15岁参演影视作品; P4为他三年前接受媒体专访照片。）  
这位名声显赫的经纪人同样陷入了明暗两种境地。  
想必大部分都听过这个名字，或者能勾起一点遥远的回忆，还不是液晶显示屏的电视的年代，这个名字往往出现在剧末的演员表中，然而，如今这个名字往往和电视台人事改革，新节目开拍，和重要的节目变动联系在一起。身为X偶像经纪人公司的主管经纪人，他曾经主管着这家公司大部分的组合和艺人，可今年的人事调动之后他名下的艺人只剩下了一组。  
巨大的变化后面是潜藏的葛斗和危机。  
在十年前，这位经纪人旗下的艺人主宰的节目就有七个，每一天在四大民放和NHK都有他艺人的身影，而如今再看这个为经纪人负责的艺人只剩下两个节目，都是他手上最老牌的一组偶像团体的节目。而人气也是在日益衰退中，如今势头正劲的Flying-Z 也正式的划出了邱贻可的名下。  
众人皆知的X偶像经济公司作为一间家族式管理的老牌经纪公司，其行事风格和僵化的组织结构不光是业界就连饭群中也是有名的，而邱贻可作为外姓人，将他演员隐退之后的16年都倾注在了偶像管理和艺人包装上，如今活跃在荧幕上的大部门偶像艺人都或多或少的由此人打造过。当然讲到这里不得不说出另一位近年来鲜少露面的大经纪人：秦先生。同样作为外姓人，秦先生作为X公司的开朝老臣一直是邱贻可在公司最大的靠山，而这位经纪人即将退休。  
可是当我们再次打探和邱贻可有关系的节目的时候找到了七个，除了前文说过的两个偶像团体的节目以外，剩下的5个都是邱贻可和其他制作公司所开发的，而出演人员全部都不是X偶像经纪公司。而是来自吉本，人力社等搞笑艺人经纪公司。  
包括此次被雪藏的张超，他参演了所有邱贻可开发的节目之中。  
‘邱贻可是上半年受损最严重的，由于公司的决策，他失去了风头最好的Flying-Z，同时张超的事情出来之后他已经为了保住节目而焦头烂额。’（业内知情人士。）  
‘把Flying-Z 换走是双败的结果，可以这么说这个团刚出来的时候并没有被看好，是他一点点培养这五个人，终于到开花结果的时候忽然被这么划走，对Flying-Z 以后的发展也有很大的影响，但是我相信公司是再也不能看着邱贻可这么在经纪人界和电视界顺风顺水下去了。’（业内知情人士。）  
当自己的节目的重要卡司被雪藏，甚至节目本身都面临着被改版被取消的同时，邱贻可失去了势头最好的Flying-Z 这是他这么多年在电视圈里计划误算的苦果，还是他宏大计划里的一个小小失误。没人知道。可以肯定的是，这位当年由于‘没有办法投入感情演戏’（引用于业界知情人士）而退出的演员，这一次面临着更大的挑战。

“这本杂志本来就和我们关系不怎么样，这么写算是客气的了。”崔庆磊打着电话漫不经心的翻着手边的期刊，很简单就是唱衰邱贻可顺便唱衰一下他们整个公司：元老级的人物要退休，马上就要内讧。  
崔庆磊早上就被各种通告搞得只睡了三四个小时，自从Flying-Z 开始走上正轨之后他就没睡几个完整的觉，困的时候没时间，有时间的时候睡不着，成天成夜的在想事情：这个广告商和这个电视台之间的关系，制片人和这个广告商什么关系，制作单位，出版社关系，还有接下来这五个人参演的电影里的赞助商，演员，经纪公司之间的利益冲突。他出入各个会员制的娱乐场所从饭店出来去了club然后是酒吧。有人低语有人喧哗，有人满脸堆笑有人尴尬的抿紧嘴。  
他还有点不习惯。  
今天吃早饭的时候被递过来这本杂志，他放下之后开始琢磨，对方是什么意思，为什么给我看，他希望我说什么，他为什么希望我这么说，接下来他会说什么。  
等他吃完饭之后决定回酒店房间洗一个澡再去公司。  
结果上了电梯就看到故事里的主角，邱贻可按着电梯门等着他。  
他才意识到，这次是他升职之后第一次和邱贻可两个人单独共处一个空间，直上三十层楼的电梯让人有点头晕。  
他跌跌撞撞的说了个早上好就想不出来什么词，邱贻可还是那个样子，他瞄了一眼崔庆磊，崔庆磊觉得自己什么都不用说了，那双眼睛应该是扫描过自己大脑一样让他觉得邱贻可完全看出来自己的纠结和尴尬。  
电梯快的让人眩晕，不一会的功夫电梯门开之后，他按着开门键做了个请的手势，邱贻可点点头，还没说什么就看到Nagisa快步走到电梯口：“Chief ，有一个会议。”  
他看着邱贻可那个越走越远的背影觉得，自己什么都不用说，他经历的这些估计都是他邱贻可经历剩下的。

东京这边乱了一个星期之后，各个节目都安静了，好不容易空下的位置被填满，许昕在节目上的言论也炎上了。  
什么叫炎上，就是在火焰之上，众说纷纭的意思，他在节目里被问到 张超和郝帅这次被冷藏你有什么看法的时候，许昕直白的说：总算到我们这拨了。  
笑声是赚到了，但是也难免一群人说他不厚道，明明他是张超和郝帅的节目提携出来的，这个时候落井下石。  
“在节目里就那样，每次开会的时候我全副武装，怕被打。”他贱兮兮的和主持人说张超在节目里的‘独裁政权’。  
他就这样，一边进行着全国巡演，从北海道飞到东京填补这忽然出来的位置，一边飞回去演漫才，每次必提张超的段子，每次一说现场就笑炸了，今天说张超武力镇压他们节目组成员，明天说他在人间便利店遇到的“飞人”待遇。  
“十米左右急速下降，什么游乐园也没有那个刺激。我的那个是DIY版，就是三四个人拉着，一个人早上没吃饱我就急速降落。”他说的让马龙笑着拿台本拍他的脑袋。  
今天也是这样，他从东京出发，上了飞机，几个小时后在博多降落，直奔剧场，两天的巡演之后，嗓子受损严重，声带是肿的回到东京去门诊开了药之后又被陈玘塞进了一个陌生的节目。他的第一次出演。  
刚入场就敲开了一面墙壁前辈的门，规规矩矩的鞠躬问好。  
“嗓子怎么了？”所有人的第一句话。  
“最近说话太多。”他费力撕扯着说。  
“录影的时候，拜托啊！”前辈一边闭着眼睛化妆漫不经心的说。  
“好。”  
陈玘紧张的站在台底下，他刚才派发了一圈名片，现在就等着灯光一亮六台摄影机在不同机位同时亮起，摇臂摄影机稳健的拉了个全景，主持人中气十足的报出了节目的名字，观众也配合的热烈鼓掌。  
来宾是一个女偶像，大家都在听她苍白的描述和中规中矩的梗，什么特别能吃，没有方向感，生食过敏等等。  
许昕就抱着肩膀了无生趣的盯着那个偶像，心里琢磨着，我穿越了半个国家，就是来听这个人说这个的。  
等到女偶像夸一个老牌的综艺咖大姐：“可爱。" 的时候许昕终于在后排爆炸了他不可置信地大声喊道：“真的假的？”  
他被那个大姐追着演播室打，那些听偶像说话听到无聊的观众席上忽然炸开了一样笑了出来。就像一个孩子忽然指出国王根本没有穿衣服。  
主持人过来圆场：“人家怎么看她你不知道吧，说可爱就可爱。”  
许昕苦笑了半天：“真的假的？”  
接下来空气就被炒热了，女偶像也并不像开始那么拘谨，主持人问到：“要是能谈恋爱的话，许昕怎么样。”  
偶像捂着嘴看着许昕不说话。  
许昕佯装着生气大声喊一句：“喂，我哪点配不上你。”  
下了节目后，陈玘拍拍他：“你倒是挺敢说话的。”  
“开场太无聊。”许昕摇着头往休息室走，  
“下周的收录人家还要你。”  
就这样他到大阪的时候已经说不出来什么话。王励勤说他也在大阪，要找他来道歉。许昕想了想拒绝了，他只想好好休息，让后天的专场不至于变成哑剧。  
洗完了澡就对着窗口发愣，愣了很久听到电视里传来方博的声音。  
转过头看着那个在镜头里呆呆模样的人，很多人在夸赞他近几年的成就，他看着主持人说方博的电影，他入围的奖项，他在高收视率的电视剧，他的团体在这次夏季巡演会动员了一百多万人。方博谦逊的摇着头，他也是出道就做综艺的，一些梗说的信手拈来，什么周雨的歌声，闫安那个过于着急的胡子造型，气氛一直很好。他穿着酱红色的西装，黑色的领结，那个是个体面的综艺节目，聊着一些不伤大雅的话，夸赞这现成的功绩。方博出道时候的片段，他第一部电影，他第一部电视剧，他和张继科和马龙做的那个深夜节目。。。  
众人叠叠称赞，小的时候好可爱，长大了也没怎么变呢，  
“我看完了小片都觉得：孩子长啊了呢。” 一个搞笑艺人不疼不痒的铺垫着。  
许昕盯着电视，想着自己如果在现场一定会问方博：“最近有没有报复以前小看你们的前辈。怎么样，怎么样。我红了吧。”  
在看着玻璃窗上自己的倒影，疲惫到表情呆滞的脸，觉得他们曾经有多亲密现在就得有多疏远吧。但是那个时候他竟然在意到来家里看我，等他胡思乱想这种事的时候  
这个时候酒店的门铃响了起来。  
是王励勤，站在门外，“我是来道歉的。”

方博自然没有那个时间看自己录节目之后的on air 他现在在拍摄现场，很遥远的和歌山，一个乡下为了下一部电影，这个时候手机响起来，里面是宋鸿远兴奋的声音：“你快收工了吧，来我这，我要介绍一个人给你！”  
是他的女朋友，大了宋鸿远几岁，笑着站在街角，看着方博下车。  
那一瞬间他看到那个笑容和她身边的宋鸿远的时候长舒了一口气，那一瞬间变得无比漫长，他仿佛回到了另一个世界的天台上，年轻很多的宋鸿远完全曝露夏日的白光中，他的白衬衫被高处的风吹的散乱，也亮的刺眼，在模糊的光圈中他听到那个宋鸿远说：“方博，我有了一个女朋友。”  
直到现在，在大阪落满垃圾的街角，他看着宋鸿远毫不在乎的牵着那个人的手，满脸的笑容，那笑容在说：“你看，我终于找到她了。”  
当他被拽进现实里的时候立刻反应过来，在这样的街头，宋鸿远这样的人牵着一个女生的手会发生什么，他立刻把跳下车，然后退散着两人走进大楼的入口，轻车熟路的按了7层，他是这家酒吧的会员，起码在那里没有躲躲闪闪的镜头。  
他和那个女生简单的交流了几句，其实也不用多说，他们天生注定的会见面，注定的会喜欢上对方，就像他十年前见到许昕一样，只是他在意的是，刚才有没有人看到宋鸿远。  
宋鸿远在暖色的灯光下说他已经和经纪公司说好，先这么保密一段年后结婚。  
“结婚?"  
听到这两个字他迟疑了一段。他知道宋鸿远经纪公司不会同意这样有前途的年轻男演员这么快的结婚。  
“我们合同是说三十五岁之前不能结婚。但是感觉太久，谁都不知道明天会发生什么，好不容易找到了就。”宋鸿远不安的搓着手，忧虑但是坚定。  
“但是我唯一的担心就是饭们会迁怒与她。”在女生上洗手间的时候慢慢说出了自己的顾虑。  
方博低头不语。个室安静的不像话。方博早就学会了不会突然说出自己的想法，他相信在这件事上没有人会比宋鸿远本人想的更多。  
他低着头默默抿着酒，他明确的知道宋鸿远的目光在自己身上游离，他在等自己的回答，过了一会他抬起头：“结呗。”  
撞到宋鸿远惊讶的眼神，方博又低头抿着酒：“你没有理由不结婚。你没有理由放开她。千万别说来日方长。”他感受到宋鸿远的目光，就是别开眼睛看着别处：“想着想着十来年就过去了。”

许昕让王励勤进屋之后两个人对着电视里的晚间新闻默默无语。  
“我那天说话重了。”王励勤叹了口气说。  
“没必要道歉。”许昕对着电视不看他。觉得自己像个小孩一样固执。  
“我没办法左右你，你自己的人生自己决定。”  
“这话你自己都没做到。还是不要和我说了。”许昕瞟了他一眼。  
“我没有办法。”王励勤很快的说：“你不知道，我有的时候多羡慕你。”  
许昕咬着嘴唇不说话，他开始想后他要说的哪八个段子，第一个要热烈一点，先把张超涮一通开场呢，会不会有点浪费。  
“我的确是有点累，你知道六代目走了之后，咱们家。”  
不对，还是安稳的开头，等到气氛好一点的时候抛出来呢。  
“闫森的事，你没有和其他人说吧。”王励勤小心翼翼的问道，这个时候许昕才飞快的看向他“我说什么？”  
“没事。”王励勤很快的沉默了。  
“我走了。”他站起来，许昕忽然喊住他：“该道歉的是我。”  
王励勤仍然站的笔挺回头看着许昕，又看着他身后的城市：“你嗓子倒了少说几句话。”

陈玘下了车就回老家了，几年不回家，他发现老爹的脾气好了很多，倒是他妈脾气见长，三言两语不对付就是一同人生攻击，等他那天晚上他听到他妈在外边和邻居聊天才知道，原来是对自己一个人回来这件事不是很满意。  
于是他在睡觉前说自己最近在打算结婚。  
“谁跟你。”虽然是这么说的，但是她妈妈的脸色明显缓和了一点。  
“我回东京就相亲去。”他这么嚷嚷着，谁知道他妈妈忽然掏出手机。  
“您干什么呢。”  
“我给马琳发个短信，让他帮你物色物色。”  
老太太动作挺快啊。  
陈玘看她哼着歌往浴室走，回头看着他爸坐在沙发上抬着眼皮看着自己。  
“怎么了。”  
“马琳回来的时候还来过咱们家。”  
“哦。”陈玘闷头不说话。  
“你们年轻人在闹什么我不知道，一会说要成为笑星，一会去东京，一会解散，音信全无了之后说回老家沉下心继承家业，没几天又要去东京。"他爸爸翻着报纸喃喃的说：“瞎折腾。”  
陈玘不说话擦着头发。  
“还不如坚持自己想干的算了，绕来绕去还是不甘心。”他爸爸放下报纸，摘下眼镜：“说那些自己都不相信的鬼话。”  
陈玘把脸沉的很低，他爸爸站起来看了他一眼：“我睡觉去了。”

邱贻可正在开会，这个时候听到角落马琳的手机响，他瞥过去一眼，对方抖了三抖。  
散会的时候已经是早上了，马琳仰椅子背睡的正香，被王皓推醒。  
“你怎么开会不静音？！”  
“有你们大半夜开始开会的吗？”  
“谁啊，女的。”  
“还真是个女的。陈玘他妈。”  
“？？找你干什么。”  
“让我给陈玘介绍对象，说陈玘开窍了，说他会东京就相亲去。我自己都没着落呢。”  
王皓想了想，指着那边收拾电脑的邱贻可：“你找他，他认识的女生多。”  
邱贻可一边看着手里的电线一边笑了：“行啊，全东京的女公关我都可以介绍。”然后他把电脑递给傍边一脸疲态到生无可恋的Nagisa。  
“我回家洗个澡去公司，你今天上午回家睡觉吧。”说着拽开门消失了。跟着是Nagisa。  
马琳揉着刚睡醒的眼睛琢磨了一会，拍了拍王皓的胳膊：“我怎么觉得那个Nagisa 临走的时候瞪了我一眼呢。”  
王皓也没精打采的收拾包：“那个人就是个没有心的人，你不用管，她一直那样。”

“Chief 还真会开玩笑。” Nagisa上了车，他们都很累了，就叫了司机来了，如今两个人坐在车后座。  
邱贻可揉着眉心恩？了一声。  
“介绍女公关的事情。”Nagisa看着邱贻可的手停了一瞬。  
“我今天早上，不对，昨天早上看到崔庆磊了，在电梯里，他特别尴尬，感觉他做了什么对不起我的事被我发现了一样，你说公司的人也是为什么找了他。”  
“你为了不谈这个事，竟然愿意说起公司的坏话了。”Nagisa给自己系好安全带，不作声了。  
邱贻可讨好一样拍了一下自己秘书的肩膀，“你看你。我这不是忽然想到了吗。”  
“你还真准备介绍，或者你还真无所谓吗？”Nagisa问道。  
邱贻可看着窗外的街景不吱声。  
“其实我和Chief 不是一种人。”Nagisa忽然说。  
“我知道。” 邱贻可看着街边路过一栋寺庙，忽然想到他还小的时候，听到那个住持和自己的父母说：“这个孩子这么脆弱，以后怎么办啊。”

陈玘回到公司马上被叫到肖战的办公室，肖战不在他就翻着他桌子上的杂志，看到一篇是邱贻可名字的，手边不自觉的伸过去，拄着桌子看了下去，肖战进来他也没察觉直到肖战在他身边说：“怎么你也喜欢八卦周刊。”  
陈玘慌忙的合上书。“没有的事。”  
肖战的眼睛落在一瞥而过的文字上，抬头看着一会，“怎么找，你还想打邱贻可啊。他也不容易。”  
“他容不容易和我有个毛关系。”  
陈玘四仰八叉的坐在沙发里，看着肖战，过了一会才问：“你是和他老相识是怎么，感觉你从小就认识他呢。”  
“小时候挺可爱的。”肖战坐在自己的桌子后面看着文件。然后他慢慢悠悠的放下笔：“就是太认真了。”  
“认真？”陈玘挑着眉毛，他想不到有谁比邱贻可更滑头。  
“演戏我不懂，但是我听说他之所以是最好的童星，是因为他是最听话的，别人说什么他就能努力的靠近那个情景，带入自己，这种小的时候无所谓，但是长大了有感情戏，很多东西要自发的，他就没有了，他一直听着导演的话，大人的话，站在镜头前，忽然有一天，要用自己的演戏的时候他就不行了吧。” 肖战翻看着那本周刊说。  
“你是我认识第一个把邱贻可说的那么纯情的人。”  
肖战笑了笑：“估计他是把我骗了。”  
陈玘用鼻子笑了一声之后，“说吧，找我来干什么。”


	48. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 夏 4

等陈玘从肖战的房间出来的时候觉得自己结婚大计越来越远了。  
他手里多了两组若手艺人以外，张继科和马龙升了一个级别，面向十月份的节目改版，所有张超和郝帅留下的漏洞都需要人填补，东找一个西找一个很容易被其他事务所趁着机会堵住，邱贻可和王皓争取了着一个月之后终于敲定，张继科和马龙顺位补上，就在九月份正式官宣。  
陈玘查了一下手帐忽然发现，他们手里的节目就这么不声不响的多了三个，最重要的是，人间便利店这个节目彻底的被保住，而且仍然烂在自己口袋里。  
除了这个，  
“怎么了，boss." 许昕吊儿郎当的往陈玘面前的沙发一坐，穿着不知道哪来的旧衬衫下面是牛仔裤，他正好从外地回来腮帮子发青眼眶子是黑的，陈玘上上下下打量了他一会觉得许昕这个人真的也是病的不轻--有好好的公子哥不做非的来干搞笑艺人。  
“十月份改版之后你定了两个常规。就是上一次那个节目。”  
许昕摸着下巴的胡子茬仰着脑袋会想了一会，用眼白瞥着陈玘说：“那个听偶像扯淡的节目。”  
陈玘低头看着自己的手帐：“周日晚上十点的黄金档。”  
许昕点点头：“还有一个呢。”  
“人间便利店。”  
许昕继续摸着胡子茬：“怎么，张继科和马龙提上去了？”  
“恩。”  
许昕转了转眼珠：“好的，但是我只干一年。”  
陈玘急得差点把手帐摔在他脸上，这个时候听到许昕说：“我不能一直做他们的小弟。”  
手骤然停住了，他盯着许昕悠然自得的和自己下巴的胡子茬过不去：“一起并肩走没出路，我必须要超过谁，眼前就是他们两个。”  
然后他放下手：“还有事情吗 boss？”  
陈玘收起自己的手帐：“没事了。”  
“那我走了，回家洗个澡换个衣服。”  
“许昕。”  
许昕回头瞟了陈玘一眼：“怎么了？”  
“有的时候别太入戏了，人设是人设。”  
那张嘴大大咧咧扯开：“知道了。”  
一阵门风，就剩下陈玘一个人。

他决定出门喝点酒。恰好马琳打电话过来：“有时间吗？”  
“干嘛。”  
“联谊啊。”  
“你都多大岁数了。”  
“你妈妈说的话我能不听吗。”  
“我看你是被东京腐蚀了！”  
两个人开着玩笑，当陈玘推开门之后差点一时冲动把门再拽上。  
邱贻可坐在最里面的位置，最角落里面坐着两个女公关，穿的很得体，他回想自己来的这家俱乐部不便宜。  
“陈玘。”马琳向他招手道。  
扫眉耷眼的坐在一个女公关身边，对方训练有素的问他想喝什么。陈玘小声说了啤酒。对方迟疑了一下，但是很快调整好：“我去帮您拿。”  
一阵幽香，女公关蹭着他的后背出门了，陈玘晃了晃身子，感觉后面带着那人的触感。  
不一会女公关带着一瓶啤酒和一只冷冻的冒气的玻璃杯，慢慢帮他斟满，泡沫和液体的比例良好。  
“请。”  
陈玘从来没有见过有人倒啤酒倒的这么完美。  
“既然大家都落座了，我来介绍一下。”王皓不说话的话陈玘干脆没有注意到他。  
介绍之后他才知道这个哪是联谊啊，是为了明年春天节目的一次小型聚会。落座的有广告公司的老板，电视台的制作人，制作单位的负责人，台本负责人，还有他这个经济人。他用眼角瞄了一眼和人小声说笑的邱贻可想：这人是什么身份的呢。  
对方是TBS的，四大民营电视台之一，以电视剧著名。  
“不过十月份这次你们挺下来了，邱先生功不可没啊。”制作人说着 便宜话，邱贻可含着笑谨慎的说：“艺人根本没有问题，在搞清楚事情之前擅自扯撤掉档期还是太唐突了。”  
陈玘嘴里还含着温热的啤酒琢磨着，一个tbs的导演和一个大经纪人为了NTV的节目在打太极这种事情也是有点太虚伪。他转瞬又想到：看来邱贻可没有八卦期刊写的那么四面楚歌。  
邱贻可就这么一边抛球一边接球，偶尔打打太极，说两个漂亮话，有的时候跟着旁边的广告公司负责人一起沉默。王皓完全是和邱贻可在唱双簧，溜缝一样把邱贻可的话抿的滴水不漏。广告公司的人就是默默听着，或者和身边的女公关聊的投机。马琳就是闷头喝酒，偶尔爆出几个搞笑的句子烘托场上气氛。  
那自己是干什么的呢。  
“陈先生，您还需要新的啤酒吧，我去帮您拿。”旁边的女公关又站了起来，这一次她绕出去的时候手搭在了陈玘的肩膀上，指尖亮晶晶的反射着顶棚上水晶灯光，不知道是指甲上反射的灯光，是肩膀上那个残留的触觉，还是随着她走动飘来的香气，让陈玘的眼神追着那个纤细的身影直到门关上。  
这个时候邱贻可忽然笑了一声。  
陈玘反应过来的时候看到他正在和别人说的火热，“那是真巧啊。我哪想到你和他是认识的。我和他打过一次高尔夫球啊。”  
“他是我们的tbs的总编导演啊，想不到您也认识。”  
广告公司的负责人默默的放下酒杯，似乎对这个话题很感兴趣。  
“您的啤酒."  
他马上又看到了那杯特别完美比例的啤酒。

出门之前大家才交换名片，制作人看着陈玘的名片想了一会：“许昕和张继科他们是你的人吧。”  
“我介绍的晚了，他们都是，我手里有五组人呢，您要叫人我这什么样的都有。”陈玘喝的上了脸，态度也随便了挺多。  
“了不起啊。”制作人做了上升的手势：“最近势头最好的两组艺人都在您手里，看你开始不说话我还纳闷呢，原来您是不担心自己的艺人推销不出去。"  
陈玘摆摆手:“ 没有没有，我一个现场经纪人，你们的话都太高深，我听不懂。”  
制作人看来这名片若有所思的又看了看他，笑了一下：“我记住您了，陈玘，相信我们会在以后见面，告诉许昕请他努力，今年M1如果他能有点成绩，明年的天下就是他的。”  
陈玘来了兴致：“您还知道许昕参加M1了。”  
那人挠了挠脸：“我们不光做节目还要时刻关注有没有即将出头的新星，以现在的势头来讲如果许昕在这次M1中有了成绩那真的就是我们最想看到的，黑马自然是好，但是太黑了我们也不知道怎么用啊。我本人更喜欢像许昕这么人设鲜明，本人又积极配合知道电视圈是怎么回事的成手。”  
陈玘和制作人在后面走了一会，看着在大堂道别的广告公司负责人和马琳还有邱贻可，他也长舒了一口气。  
“终于完了。”  
陈玘笑了：“原来不只是我觉得今天晚上有点煎熬。”  
制作人拘谨地说：“我可不敢这么明目张胆。”  
陈玘看了看他：“见笑，我就是这个脾气，想起什么说什么。”  
“早有耳闻。”  
“恩？”  
“我也是做电视，早就听说吉本有个铁血经纪人，没想到。”他掏出那张名片：“原来你就是陈玘。”  
“单先生，我们要走了。”王皓走过来告别。  
陈玘透过王皓的肩膀看到门口夹着西服外套站的笔挺的邱贻可。  
他拍了拍王皓的肩膀就往门口走，马琳和那个广告公司的负责人没了踪影，他经过门口的穿堂风和邱贻可的目光。  
停下来：“今天是你攒的局。”  
邱贻可点点头。  
“为了明年的新节目。”  
他继续点头。  
“哦，如果有需要我们的人尽管打招呼，我手里的人是越来越红了，别到时候说我们没档期了。”陈玘公事公办的说了几句，邱贻可的表情也很像模像样。  
这个时候谁说出一句题外话谁就彻底输了。  
想到这他左右看看：“马琳人呢？”  
“和广告公司谈事情去了。”  
“他们俩有什么可谈的."  
邱贻可眯着眼睛看了一会陈玘：“你不知道马琳代表谁来的吗？”  
陈玘转了转眼珠：“你说刘国梁他们。”  
邱贻可往门口走，陈玘也跟着他。又觉得没意思就往右拐转准备上个计程车。  
“我发现你这个人的趣味还真是不怎么样。”  
邱贻可忽然在他身后说。  
本来拽开的车门就被重重摔上了，在司机不解的目光里陈玘快步走到邱贻可面前尽量保持低音量但明显他气得声音打颤：“你有没有完。”  
邱贻可往后退了退，他就盯着红着脸的陈玘，似乎在琢磨下一句该说什么。  
“既然起了头，你就把结尾说了，又在那纠结什么呢。”  
对方眯着眼睛刚要开口。  
“邱先生，我们就先走了。”王皓和刚才的制作人走近。  
一个心不在焉的邱贻可一个气鼓鼓的陈玘对他们说了再见门口一阵夜风之后，就只剩下他们两个人。  
“你少对我的事指手划脚。”陈玘警告着，他想说分手了就滚远点，但是一琢磨他都不确定他和邱贻可有没有交往过。  
邱贻可的表情有点古怪他好像和什么纠葛一样的皱着眉毛看着陈玘。然后他说：“我最近好像把脑子忙坏了。”  
陈玘被这个过于唐突的话题说楞了，他睁大眼睛看着邱贻可。对方继续看着他说：“Nagisa说她是和我不一样的人，我现在才知道是哪里不一样，她明知道那个人开始不喜欢她但是她不在乎，就那么勉强的两个人在一起到现在结婚，但是我不行。”  
“啊？”陈玘莫名其妙的看着他。“你大晚上的在这酸什么呢。”  
邱贻可往自己车的方向走，原来他今天一滴酒都没有喝，他清醒的很，他转过头和陈玘说：“我送你回家。”  
陈玘坐上了副驾驶。  
“你记得一年除夕我在街角看到你非的要载你去见你的朋友吗？”邱贻可忽然问道。  
“哦，六七年前的事情了。”拽上安全带的时候陈玘还在问自己：为什么就这么上车了。  
“我说过，感觉在那么多人里面就你的头上有个一箭头，让我一眼就能看到，上面写着喜怒哀乐，清晰的让人心烦。”邱贻可并没有启动车，而是坐在驾驶座上，“但是后来就不一样了。”  
“怎么不一样了。”  
邱贻可转过头看了他一会：“当你开始隐瞒你的想法开始，我就觉得是不是我这个人有问题，我让我身边所有的人变得小心翼翼，我宁可和你分开也不想你也开始支支吾吾说那些绕圈话。我本来应该这样，但是你不用。”  
陈玘被说的有点走神，过了一会 ：“你可真有意思，一会说什么，我在想你要什么，一会说你宁可和我分开也不想我支支吾吾说绕圈话，自说自话也有个限度。你怎么忽然想找我谈了，还不是看我和那个女公关今天晚上感觉不错，你又来了。邱贻可，你就认了吧，你喜欢我，放开了之后又觉得不对劲，先是Yuki再后来又是这个，没劲。”  
邱贻可还是镇定的样子：“你说的对。是挺没劲的。”  
“我准备相亲结婚了。”  
“我听马琳说了。”邱贻可很快的跟到。  
“哦哦 。”陈玘很大声的回应着，“这下都对了，今天晚上，包括现在都是你计划好的对吧。”  
邱贻可摇着头看他。  
“上一次也是，对吧，故意把赌马的事漏给我，然后说了一堆莫名其妙的话，让我自己上钩。”  
邱贻可抿紧了嘴摇着头，眼睛有点冒火。  
“今天也是这样，你听会安排啊，来回来去多少人陪你演戏。你可真有心计。”  
邱贻可脸上已经有点愠气 他想开口被陈玘抢了先。  
“你说你安排了多久，从马琳那知道我要结婚开始吗？还美其名曰说。。。  
那么一瞬间，邱贻可忽然把陈玘拽着拉近自己，然后亲了上去，陈玘呜咽着挣扎了半天，把剩下的讥笑都咽回去。两个人一时在车厢里亲的难舍难分，邱贻可的呼吸变得沉重又慌乱，热气喷到脸上，过了好一会他才放开陈玘。  
陈玘被安全带拉回到车座靠背上，喘了会。  
“邱贻可 你tm疯了？”  
对方不吱声急急踩了个油门就开出停车场。  
“你tm就是故意的。”  
“安静。”


	49. 悲伤無用(笑) 十 年目の 秋 0

君は僕の最後のドラゴンボールだ。  
俺がお前はいい！

邱贻可直接把车开到他家楼下，陈玘继续坐在车里看着他：“为什么不送我回家。”那人就没了声音。  
陈玘抖了抖外套：“真的拿你没办法。”  
两个人一前一后的进了房间。  
陈玘觉得八卦周刊竟然有对的那么一天----他从来没有看到过邱贻可家有一丝凌乱，除了今天。  
打量着一地的衣服和外卖盒子又抬头看着邱贻可：“要不要报警。”  
邱贻可前倾着身体讲还在开玩笑的他拽过来，在两个人抱在一起之后陈玘能听到他沉沉的叹了一口气。  
这人有点奇怪。陈玘皱着眉头想。  
狡猾又孤独，冰冷又孤独，自私又孤独。按说这样的人活该孤独，但是他陈玘就是有点不忍心。两个人缓慢的分开之后邱贻可眼神带着一点讨好和小心的望着他，“今天是我故意的，”  
陈玘的脖颈在邱贻可手里动了一下。  
“你说的没错，今天是我故意让马琳找你的，我也是听说了你准备相亲结婚，我就琢磨，千万别是Yuki，我真的物色了很多人，包括今天晚上的。。。”他感受到陈玘下一秒可能就会甩开他的手急忙忙的说：“但是我觉得这个都是借口，我告诉自己今天就当作帮你介绍一个可以结婚的对象，实际上。”  
“你今天一滴酒都没有喝。”  
邱贻可点点头。  
“最后怎么变成马琳和广告公司负责人去二次续摊了，难道不应该趁热打铁把明年春天的节目夯实了吗？”陈玘继续问他。  
邱贻可笑了：“原来你懂啊。”

如果再年轻好强一点，他也许会质问当初分手的理由，但是陈玘没有，他们耳鬓厮磨相互纠缠完了之后陈玘在床上支起上半身点了一颗烟，他们没有拉窗帘也没有必要，他靠着床头看着窗外东京的灯光，邱贻可忽然伸过手来把他手指里的烟拿走，递到自己嘴里，陈玘想到他凌乱的家。  
“你最近是不是遇到什么麻烦了。”  
邱贻可吸了一口烟，想了想：“我一直都在麻烦之中啊。”  
“累不累。”陈玘下了床穿上衣服站在窗口看夜景。  
“累吧？”  
“我在问你啊。”他转过头调笑着看邱贻可眼神发直的看着窗外：“我觉得要是我直接什么都不管也挺好的，起码不用再为难你了。”  
“你舍得吗？”陈玘觉得邱贻可在说傻话。  
“我巴不得这样。”邱贻可扔掉烟头，伸了个懒腰：“就是怕落人笑话。”  
陈玘回头看着邱贻可坍塌的肩背，他这种小时候打架的混混，长大跟着马琳闯江湖的街头艺人永远不明白‘落人笑话’是一种极刑的人生。他是个搞笑艺人，或者他曾经是个搞笑艺人，‘落人笑话’是他的工作，多不堪多艰难多悲伤的事情都要化成笑声，那个是意义，但是他也知道邱贻可做的事情和他不太一样，那个‘笑话’不是一两个吐槽之后就能让人接纳的狼狈和尴尬，应该是邱贻可愿意赌上整个人生避免的噩梦和威胁。  
想到这，他回头看着也在冷光里盯着自己的人。  
“你这么脆弱以后可怎么办啊，路还那么长呢。”  
邱贻可的眼神沉了一瞬，似乎被什么击中了一样很久都没有回过神，陈玘歪着头继续盯着他，他眼里似乎都是一些慌乱的思绪一时间没有办法整理清晰。人也陷入沉默，此刻他像是神游在另一个空间，在陈玘失去耐心之前他恢复了原来的样子。  
“脆弱有脆弱的活法。”  
陈玘被这个变相肯定的答案搞得措手不及，他邱贻可应该有无数种方式绕过他的讥笑，于是他就有点不忍心，每次都是这样，邱贻可摆出万把尖刀都不能耐我何的腔调，让陈玘越发想去刺痛他，想拨掉一些东西看看伪装下的邱贻可，但是最后当邱贻可露出本来的样子之后他又不忍心。  
他总是逼着他真实起来，但是他第一次发现，如果邱贻可一旦变得真实和坦荡他陈玘就会莫名其妙的替他难过。  
这个时候窗外唰的下起了雨，玻璃窗一瞬间模糊，窗外的霓虹变成模糊的色点，他们在一个玻璃方块里看着彼此。邱贻可抬头看着他：“你知道七龙珠吗？”  
“我小时候喜欢的漫画。”  
“我从来没看过。但是那个是我唯一的童年。”  
陈玘忽然不太想继续听下去。  
“我唯一记得的事情就是肖战在片场拿着那种龙珠的弹力球，橙色的，我没看过七龙珠但是听说集齐七颗就可是召唤神龙，向神龙许一个愿望。”  
陈玘喉结抖动了一瞬。  
“我得到了一颗，是肖战送给我的，但是那个时候我太贪玩，怎么可能不贪玩，我从来没有过什么朋友，也自然没有朋友送给我礼物过。走到哪里都带着那颗龙珠，直到正式开拍的时候，龙珠掉了出来。我被导演骂了一顿，肖战还帮我和导演吵了起来。”邱贻可坐在床上手指捂着嘴他听着外边唰唰的雨声是他的掩护，他捂着嘴的手指也是他的掩护，他觉得如果现在不说以后他也没什么机会说：“最后我把那颗龙珠还给肖战了，我觉得我得靠我自己实现愿望，祈求龙珠这种事可能适合别人，那些，更惹人喜欢的人。”  
“我走了一条反的路，人家是得到龙珠，而且我不断的在丢弃他们，什么童年，伙伴，朋友，青春，友谊，甚至家人，你。”他抬起头坦荡荡的说：“你是最后一颗。”  
陈玘转过头，没有让他看到自己已经湿热的眼睛，雨声渐渐变大的时候他对着窗户说：“谁tm那么傻，会相信漫画。”  
“我相信。”邱贻可不依不饶。  
“怎么，召唤神龙之后你还要许愿啊，就许：神龙啊 神龙把我变成世界上最牛的经纪人吧。”陈玘受不了这么严肃的气氛开始打岔。邱贻可却异常的淡定，他摇摇头：“我会求神龙把我变成你最喜欢的那个邱贻可。”  
他赢了，陈玘放弃了，他输给了今天晚上无比认真坦荡的邱贻可----他终于回头对上邱贻可的目光：“你就是我最喜欢的那个邱贻可。”

第二天早上，东日本大降温，秋天到了。


End file.
